Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn
by Katie Legends
Summary: Beka, a lonly teenager, dreams away into the land of Hoenn. Who is this new group Team Sky and how does Beka's role in being a trainer revolve around the legendary Rayquaza? Also starring: Brendan Birch, May Yuri, & Steven StoneHoennshipping R
1. Beginning

Disclaimer's Note:  I don't own Pokemon, first of all.  This story is different from any other one I've written, so let's hope it's a good one…

Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn

            The soft sound or radio music filled the teenager's poster-cluster wall room.  The rain beated gently outside, tapping on top of the roof, with drips of the heavenly mercy pouring on the glass windows.   She was lying on her soft bed; her face buried in her navy blue sweater's sleeved arms.  In her hand was a crumpled piece of notebook paper, with pen ink written out in words.  The words of people…who hated her.  Who were these people?  The whole entire high school student body, that who hated her.  Every single one.  Why?  She didn't know why, she was a smart kid with an artistic talent, a quiet nature, and a friendly attitude toward everyone. 

_Maybe,_ she wondered, _they just think I'm a push over, or maybe they just want me to cry for them, or their jealous, or…_

Beka is her name.  She never really got to see her family a whole lot and she was always lonely.  She was also a lonely teenager with no friends to sit and chat with and everyone she tried to befriend would backstab her for no reason.   The hand that held that piece of paper clenched tighter, showing the piece of hatred toward her, her own anger and sorrow.  She pulled herself up from the bed, her short, curled, red hair spilling over her water-logged face, with salty tears streaming from her hazel eyes.  In anger, she tore up the list of the students into little streads, letting the confetti of white and blue ink fall gently onto her brown carpet floor.   

"If they don't want me around," she choked with her uncontrollable emotions of tears and rage, "then I guess I'll have to go somewhere else."

She sat there on her bed, cupping her face into her flushed hands.  She cried louder, louder than she had ever cried. 

"I…I wish…" she choked in her hands, "I wish I could be somewhere that no one would make fun of me.  A place where I can find friends…true friends.  Where I can have fun and adventure, without anyone telling me that I'm an embarrassment.  A place I can call…home…"

Little did Beka know was that her Game Boy Advance, in which a game was not contained in, began to glow a white color.  This light filled her entire room for a few seconds, and then went back to normal.  Beka was gone, and a sparkly green game was inside the GBA, and rain continued outside to pour…     


	2. Future Visions

RW:  Hello! Sorry I didn't write much for the first chapter, just an intro.  Now, onward to the first chapter!

Chapter 1:  Future Visions

            Beka slowly lifted her head and gasped in shook to see that she was surrounded in a world of bright, white lights.  She knew she was standing, but was she upside down or right side up?  She gently shook her head at the thought and decided to find a way out.  She tried to find her way to a wall by holding her arms out and moving forward.  Finding that after walking around for five minutes, with arms still out, and not feeling a wall, she sighed disgruntly and let her spam arms rest at her sides.  So Beka tried option number two:

            "Hello?"  she called out, "Is there anybody out there?  I need some help!"

            No answer, only the silent humming that the lights were generating.

            "HELLO?   ANYONE?!"

            Nothing. 

            She then sat down on the floor, realizing how warm it was, possibly because of the lights from below.  She sat there with her knees up to her chest, still looking around for any sign of life out there.  She then sighed.

            "It's hopeless," Beka said, "no one's out here, it just me.  I guess this what my wish looks like…I was meant not to have friends, adventures, fun, or a place to call home…"

            She let out another sigh and then went to lie on her back.  She then realized that she felt sleepily, although she didn't feel like this a few minutes ago.

            "I guess it's these strange lights," she muttered under her breath, before sleep took over her.

            As soon as she was gone into a deep sleep, the lights then flashed out, leaving Beka in an outline of green light in front of a black background.  Little did Beka know that this was portal to another world.  Then, it seemed that the black walls grew white streaks of light, inside showing pictures of events.

            Beka soon had a dream.  She dreamed of flying through a black and white streaked world, as if she was on a long tunnel slide through many events.  She tried to see what the white streaks showed, but they went too fast for her to see them.  She then fell all of the sudden, just fell and landed on her back, it seem just only six inches, if she just did get through a playground slide.  Beka pulled herself to her feet and saw she was in what appeared to be a domed room, filled with again white light.  She then heard:

            "Come on Beka!  Join us!"

            Beka looked up ahead to see two teenagers, about the same age as she was, ahead of her. Yet, she couldn't see their true selves, only their casted shadows over their true, color forms.  She soon began to run to then, but they soon moved too fast ahead of her, into the white light.

            "Wait!" said Beka, "Don't leave me!  Come back please!  I need help!"

            Just then, the blackness returned.  Katie saw what looked like a group of people ahead of her.  One part was outlined in blue, another red, and the group in the middle green.  Above the groups were three figures of adults, two male and one female.  Over the outline, blue group was a man with a goatee, black eyes and a blue skullcap that had an A on the rim, the red outline group had a red-haired man with also black eyes, while the green, outline team had a female with long blue hair, blazing purple eyes, and wearing a leather, green-dyed aviation hat and having a green stone chocker around her neck.

            "Wait!" gasped Beka, "That can't be…"

They also slipped away into the darkness before she could finish her sentence.  This followed by large rocks forming around her and creating a huge dome over her.  She then noticed how hot it was getting and saw that lava was filling the cavern.  She screamed in horror and scrambled to higher ground.  From her perch, she saw something coming out of the lava pool.  A red, dinosaur-like creature with huge claws, spikes on its sides, yellow eyes, and black patterns incrusted on its back. 

'Groudon!' exclaimed Beka in her mind.

The creature soon caught sight of her and opened it mouth, revealing its glistening, sharp, white teeth, but Beka had a feeling this wasn't what it wanted to show her.   From deep within its mouth, Beka could see flickers, like fire growing inside.  It then spewed out in a tornado of flames, coming at her.  She screamed and covered her face.  She then felt herself spinning in a cool liquid.  Beka opened her eyes and held her breath, realizing that she was now in the depths of the ocean.  From the darkness, she saw a giant, orca-like creature with huge flippers, also yellow eyes, and had red designs over its blue and white smooth skin.

'Wow, Kyogre!'

The creature of the sea also spotted her and released a torrential Hydro Pump straight for her.  Beka closed her eyes again and then she felt a great force lifting her up, out of the water world and high into the sky.  She was relieved to be out of the world of water and being able to breathe again.  The next thing she knew, she was high on a rocky top.  Clouds floated below, a message that went through her head that she had a long climb down.  Beka then heard someone saying:

"Emerald…emerald…emerald…"

Beka thought this was a chance to get home since she heard another's voice.

"Hello?  Can you take me home?" asked Beka.

"Emerald…emerald…"

"Hello?"

"Emerald…"

"Can't you hear me?"

"Emerald…"

"IS THERE EVEN ANYONE HERE?"

The voice stopped.  Beka looked up ahead to see a giant, Eastern dragon with small claws, yellow eyes, green appendages on its head, and had a long green body that had black designs in carved in its body too.  

"Whoa, Rayquaza!" Beka exclaimed.

The green dragon opened its mouth, with yellow particles forming and then shot out toward Beka.

"Hyper Beam!" she cried out before enter the light.

The light soon disappeared and Beka found herself on a hillside with thousands of stars glistening in the night.  A much more inviting scene for Beka, after being through everything.  She then heard someone behind her:

"Beka."

A soft gentle voice it was.  Beka turned and saw another figure silhouetted coming toward her.  It was male, a little bit older than she was, and much taller.

"Who are you?" Beka asked meekly.

The figure didn't answer, as if he didn't hear her, and just gently took her in his arms.  It was a warm, comfortable feeling for her.  She looked up to only see a pair of sky-blue eyes glistened in her hazel eyes.

"I'm glad you're here Beka," was all he said, "I love you."

She then felt a kiss gently touch her lips, but it didn't last long, for Beka felt she was freefalling at blinding speeds.  She was soon surrounded in white light again and she was changing.  Her body seemed to thin out to a perfect figure, her hair seemed to gleam a little brighter, and her sweater and jeans disappeared, replaced with a sleeve-less, hooded sweatshirt that was light blue and had **STARDRAGON **screened on it in white, sparkly letters, a new pair of bellbottom-style jeans, white, blue, and star design sneakers, and a pair of white gloves with blue fingers and a star on each rim near the wrist of the glove.  She then heard the voice again:

"You are now ready…Emerald…"

The light seemed to grow brighter, and she whited out.

RW:  In the next chapter, Beka arrives at Hoenn, meets Brendan and May, and gets her very first Pokemon…


	3. Friends

RW: Sorry I haven't written for awhile, been on vacation. And now, let's continue...   
  
Friends 

She awaked to the splatter of raindrops from a leaf above her head. She opened her soft hazel eyes and let soft rays of golden sunlight pour into them, letting them gleam in the clear morning. Beka sat up, seeing that her clothing had really did change in her twilight-zone experience. She sat there on the soft ground for a moment, recollecting everything she saw from before.

"I saw Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza," Beka began, "Team Aqua and Team Magma, but what was that other team in green and that woman, was she their team leader?"

Just then, Beka felt something like an oncoming, powerful wind coming over her. She turned, just in time to see two, jet-like figures fly pass her with tremendous speed. One of them was red and white with golden eyes and a blue triangle on its chest. The other was blue and white and a little bit bigger with ruby-red eyes and a red triangle on its chest. Beka gasped and called out:

"Latios! Latias!"

The two Eon Pokemon didn't seem to hear her and they disappeared into the sky. Beka still stood there, amazed to have seen the sibling Pokemon. She smiled softly.

"Maybe," Beka began, "I'll see them again and they'll be a part of my team...my Hoenn team of dragon Pokemon."

A sleek, red bike made its way up a steep hill on the trail. It curved beautifully on the hill and its rider continued on. The rider was a teenage girl with long brown hair in pigtail-like look, bright sapphire eyes, and cream colored skin. She wore a red banana cap with a white Pokeball symbol on the side, a red, collared shirt with a black rim around the neck, a white skirt with black biker shorts underneath them, white and black fingered gloves, black socks and running shoes. She continued down the winding road in silence, until...

"AH!"

Her luster, red-painted bike suddenly bumped into something in the road, causing the girl to ride off the road and into the underbrush of the woods. She tried to brake countless times, but nothing seemed to slow down the out-of-control bike. Just then the bike hit a huge, fallen tree branch; which caused the bike to fall, but sent the girl flying off. She shut her eyes, waiting for blinding pain to come over her when she hit the ground. The girl then felt something warm wrap around her and stopped her fall, followed by a grunt of someone feeling force pushed onto them. She and whoever else fell to the ground not seriously inquired. The girl continued to lie on top of the thing that saved her, finally hearing:

"Hey, are you okay May?"

The voice was that of a teenage boy. The girl opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her savior. She saw he was a teenager, about the same age as she was, with bleach-white hair, glittering brown eyes, and a peach tone skin color. He wore a black bandana with a red Pokeball mark on the rim, a yellow collared, red and black shirt, black and yellow pants and also running shoes. She immediately felt something strange enter her heart. Could it be? Then, taking a deeper look into his face, she smiled and hugged him.

"Brendan! I can't believe its you!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it's you either, but um...May..." began Brendan, "you're crushing my leg..."

May look down to see she was still on top of him, morally just sitting on his right leg.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet.

"It's alright," Brendan said with a big smile, letting his leg get circulation back into his leg.

"So, how are things going with you May?" asked Brendan.

"Fine, just fine," replied May.

The two sat underneath a giant oak tree, their faces mostly shaded by the huge leaves.

"So what brings you back to Littleroot Town?"

"I came back to visit Professor Birch, and to let him look at my Pokedex."

"That's cool."

They both stared at the sky, watching blue clouds float by. Finally May broke the silence.

"So Brendan, where have you been for the past five years?"

"Me? Well, I've traveled onward to the Johto and Kanto regions, catching more Pokemon and stuff. How about you May?"

"Well, I was traveling with my younger brother and two other friends, one of them being the Pewter Gym Leader and the other, now a Pokemon Master."

"So what happened?"

"Well, we split up. My brother finally got his first Pokemon and is now traveling with a bunch of his other friends on a journey together, the leader, Brock, went back to his gym, and Ash, the Pokemon Master, is somewhere in Mt. Silver...I think..."

"Well, now are you going to do now May since your journey is over?"

"Well, maybe I'll travel Hoenn again; see how much has change again since I first started. How about you Brendan?"

"Strange," he laughed, "I'm gonna go through Hoenn too again...how strange is that?"

"Not that strange," May said, looking sly at Brendan.

"Hey, you know what, I got an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't we travel together?"

"What?! You mean as a couple?!"

"Whoa...whoa...not like that! I mean, why don't we both go on another Hoenn journey as friends?"

"Well, maybe I could..."

"And to make it more interesting...we leave all of our Pokemon at my dad's lab and start off with brand new Pokemon!"

"You mean, I'll have to leave my Blaziken and the others at Professor Birch's?"

"Yup, and I'll leave my Swampert and the others too."

"Aw, I'm gonna miss my team, but maybe starting off with a new one will be okay...I guess."

"Come on, it'll be okay May. What do you say?"

Brendan held out his hand. May seemed to hesitate, but smiled softly and put her hand in his.

"Agreed," she smiled.

The small town of Littleroot filled the wary traveler's eyes. Beka smiled a beacon of hope and made her was down into the small town. Her sneakers crunched under her feet as she made her way down the grassy hillside and into town. She saw a few homes dotted here and there, until she came upon a huge white building. A wooden sign was posted nearby and she walked up to it. In black bold print it read:

**Professor Birch's Pokemon Laboratory**

Beka then walked up to the giant, wooden doors of the building and pushed one of the doors in, opening it to the inside of the building. Inside, the brown tile floor glistened with the white walls, showing how clean the center was. There were many bookshelves, containing books, notebooks, journals, and strange objects.

"Hello?" Beka called out, "Is there anyone in here?"

No reply. She was about to call out again when something caught her eye.

On a giant wooden table in front of her, three Pokeballs laid, their crimson and white shells glistening under the lab's lights. Beka slowly approached the Pokeballs and stared at them.

'I wonder what's inside?' she thought.

Beka slowly reached out with her blue and white-gloved right hand to touch on of the balls until:

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Beka jumped at the deep voice behind. She turned hastily to see Prof. Birch, a tall man with brown hair and beard, wearing tan shorts, sandals, and a navy shirt with a lab coat over it. He carried his lab bag with him by his side.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" said Beka, "I...I just wanted to see you for a Pokemon!"

"Oh, so you must be the last trainer to choose a Pokemon from my lab," laughed Birch, "sorry to have startled you."

"Well, it was technically my fault for coming in undetected," pointed out Beka.

Just then, the doors opened up and two other trainers entered. Beka gasped to see it was:

"Brendan and May?!"

The two trainers, now dressed in different clothing; May in a green and white, Pokeball design bandana, a orange, white marking, and black collared, sleeveless dress, black fingered and white gloves with black and green wristbands, black shorts and socks, orange and white running shoes, and had a green bag around her waist; and Brendan in a green and white Pokeball design headband, black and orange designed, short-sleeved shirt, orange gloves with black and green wristbands, black and gray knee shorts with gray pants underneath them, green, orange, white, and black running shoes, and had a green backpack on him; turned to see Beka standing there. They cocked their heads in a curious manner.

"Um, do we know you somehow?" questioned Brendan curiously, yet blankly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Beka, bowing in respect, "it's just I've heard about you two so much."

"You have huh?" said Brendan, "So are you a fan?"

"Hmm..." thought Beka, "the thought never occur to me."

"So, who are you anyway?" asked May.

"Oh, I'm Beka. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Beka held out her hand and was shooked by both Brendan's and May's hand.

"Okay," cut in Professor Birch, "since we now know each other, why don't we choose beginner Pokemon. Beka, is this your first time being a trainer?"

'Well,' Beka began to think in her mind for an answer, 'I've become a trainer in the games, but now I'm in the Pokemon world for real, so...'

"Yup, it's my first time."

"Well, since May and Brendan had already been on their first journey, why don't you choose first?"

"Me?"

"Yes, go on ahead, don't be shy..."

Beka softly walked up to the wooden table, to see the three Pokeballs resting there.

'Which should I choose?'

On the Pokeballs, she noticed they each had a sticker on them. The one on the left had a green leaf design, the middle one had a red fire design, and the last one had a blue water drop design.

'So it must be Treeko, Torchic, and Mudkip,' thought Beka, 'I when I bought my first Hoenn game, I started with Torchic, and it had been a great Pokemon for me. So...'

Beka picked up the fire sticker Pokeball in her hand.

"I choose this one professor," said Beka.

"That's a good choice too," smiled May.

"Open up your Pokeball Beka and meet your first Pokemon," said Brendan.

"Okay," said Beka, holding out the Pokeball, "Torchic, come out!"

The Pokeball popped opened and a blaze of white light came out. The light materialized on the floor, and there stood Torchic, a small, orange bird with dark purple eyes and yellow feathers and claws.

"Tor-chic-tor," chirped the small Chick Pokemon.

Beka looked down to see the real Pokemon before her eyes. She knelt down to it and made direct eye contact with it.

"Tor!" it chirped again and jumped into Beka's arms.

Beka eyes filled with tears, to feel the small bird's soft, yet warm feathers against her bare arms, to know it was snuggling in her chest, to know it had a heartbeat. It wasn't a game piece...it was real!

"Torchic!" said Beka, hugging her first Pokemon close, "I'm never gonna forget this moment."

Brendan, May, and Birch watched the two bonded.

"Isn't it great to see a first-time trainer to finally meet their first Pokemon?" asked Birch to his son and to May. He then turned to them and said: "So what will you two have?"

Brendan picked up the green-leaf Pokeball and May picked up the blue-water drop Pokeball.

"We'll take these Dad," said Brendan.

"Good choices for you two. I'll also give all three of you new Pokedexes and five Pokeballs each. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you Professor," said the trio.

Beka continued to hold Torchic in her arms and to vow never to let anything happen to it, or to all the other Pokemon she will encounter.

The sun was beginning to set on Littleroot Town. The three trainers were on a dirt road lead out north to Oldale Town.

"So Beka," asked Brendan, "are you coming us on our journey?"

"Uh, really? You really want me too?"

"Sure," said May, "since we've already been through Hoenn once, we can show you the way. If it's alright."

'I can't believe it,' thought Beka, 'they actually wanna hang out with me, and want me to join them on their journey...'

Beka sobbed softly.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Brendan.

"Did we say something to upset you?" asked May.

"No," said Beka, "it's just...back where I came from, no one didn't like me and I never had any friends. People would pretend to like me and then backstab me for no reason. Now that I'm here in Hoenn, I won't have to worry about people knowing me by rumors, they can know be by my true personality."

"That's true," nodded Brendan, "when we saw you hold your Torchic in your arms, we knew you were a kind yet sensitive person. Which is good, because people like that can truly understand Pokemon, and I think you'll be a great trainer Beka."

"Ditto to that," laughed May.

Beka's hazel eyes filled with new light.

"Thank you."

"Hey, we almost forgot," said May, turning to Brendan, "about the present your dad gave you."

"Oh yeah," said Brendan, reaching in his backpack and pulling out a clear plastic bag. On it was a note pinned to it.

"Here Beka," Brendan handed to Beka, "my dad wanted to give this to ya."

"For me?" asked Beka, pulling off the note and reading it:

**Beka, I noticed you were missing a traveling pack so I decided to give you one for your journey. Don't worry, you can keep it, I had it stored away for years and maybe it would come in use for you. Sincerely, Prof. Birch**

"Wow, thank you!" said Beka to Brendan, taking out the emerald colored field bag and putting the long strap across her shoulder and letting the giant bag hang from her right side.

"Looks good on you," complemented May.

"Thanks." replied Beka.

"So are we ready?" asked Brendan.

"Yup!"

"Let's go!"

And so, the three trainers began their new journey through Hoenn...together.

RW: Okay, next chapter is a skim through Oldale and Petalsburg City, to Petalsburg Forest and Beka first encounter of Team Sky...


	4. A Stranger In The Woods

RW: Enjoy this next chapter!

A Stranger in the Woods

Nightfall had covered Hoenn as the three trainers had just entered the boundaries of Oldale Town.

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center and stay there for tonight," suggested Brendan, "in the morning, we'll pick up supplies and head out West."

"Sounds good," said May.

"Okay," added Beka.

In the game, Beka would just go to the center to just heal her Pokemon and head back on the road, but now since she was in the real Hoenn game, she could not only heal her Pokemon their, but stay the night and have meals there too. They reached the center, welcomed by a glass door sliding open up to them. They entered and walked up to the main desk.

"Welcome to Oldale Town Pokemon Center," welcomed Nurse Joy from behind the desk, "may I take your Pokemon and heal them overnight?"

She laid a case that had six holes in them that was used to hold Pokeballs in. Brendan and May put their Treecko's and Mudkip's Pokeballs in the container.

"Come on Beka," said Brendan, "put your Torchic's Pokeball in their too."

"Um, okay," Beka said meekly, placing Torchic's Pokeball with the others.

"Thank you," said Nurse Joy, taking the Pokeballs into the back room for examination and healing.

Beka watched as Torchic's Pokeball was put into the other room.

"Torchic," she said softly.

"Come on," Brendan's voice broke her silence, "let's get something to eat here."

"Yeah, I'm starved," said May.

Beka followed the two to the kitchen.

Pizza was served for dinner at the center along with a sundae bar for dessert.

"Mmm…" said Brendan, chopping his way down his third slice of pepperoni pizza, "I haven't had pizza like this for a long time."

"Me neither," said May, also eating her third slice of veggie pizza.

Beka had hardly eaten half of her first slice of cheese pizza. She looked out of the window to see the dark grassy hills on the horizon…wondering…

"Hey Beka," May's voice broke her thoughts, "are you alright?"

"Huh?" questioned Beka, "oh, I'm fine, just a little worried about Torchic, that's all."

"Hey don't worry," reassured Brendan, wiping away sauce from his face with a napkin, "Torchic and the others are fine."

"I know," said Beka, taking a bite of the gooey, warm pizza, "but it's just a habit of mine to worry about small things."

"I know what you mean," said May, "I was so worried about having to deal with being around Pokemon that I didn't really like them, but when I started my first journey, I found out Pokemon were really friends. I was so worked up about Pokemon that I hated them for no reason, but I now love them with all my heart."

"Yeah," also added Brendan, "when I started on my first journey, I too, was afraid to leave my Pokemon's side at a Pokemon Center, but they'll be alright. Nurse Joy is the best in the world."

"Yeah," said Beka, taking more bites out of her pizza.

Morning arrived and the trainers left the center early to get a fresh start on a new day. Beka, Brendan, and May had gotten their Pokeballs and made their way to the PokeMart.

"See Beka," said May, "everything is fine."

"I know," said Beka, hugging the Pokeball close to her.

The trio had made it to the PokeMart and decided to split up and get whatever they needed.

"We'll meet back up outside the store in about half-an-hour, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

Beka made her way down the Pokeball aisle and picked up a box of ten Pokeballs, also picking up some Potions, Antidotes, Paralyze Heals, and Awakenings. Beka had made her way to the cashier desk when suddenly, someone or something bumped into her. The bottles of medicine and the box of Pokeballs fell on top of her. Beka scrambled up to see who bumped her and if they needed help.

"I'm so sorry," said Beka, helping up the person who was also on the ground with her and picking up her shopping basket.

"No…no it was my fault," laughed the woman, who was the person Beka help up.

Beka saw that the woman very tall, with light cream skin, wearing a white blouse, khakis, a bandana to cover the top of her head, which long, silky, blue hair flowed down pass her back and a pair of dark sunglasses that covered her eyes. Beka then saw something that caught her eye. Around the woman's neck was a bright green, emerald chocker.

"Is something wrong?" asked the woman.

"Oh, nothing madam," said Beka, grabbing her positions, "it's just your necklace is so beautiful."

"Why thank you," complemented the woman.

"Well, I gotta go, bye!" and Beka took off to the cashier's desk.

The lady pulled down her shades a little bit, to see the young girl in her bright, yet gleaming purple eyes.

"Here you go," said the cashier, handing Beka the bag container her just bought objects, "and for free, I'll also give you this." The cashier threw in an all white Pokeball. "Thank you and come again!"

Beka meet with the others outside, as they offered her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," said Beka, unscrewing the blue cap and began to take sips of the clean, cool water.

"So where are we off to now?" asked Beka.

"To Petalburg City," said May, "I have to stop by home for a minute and then we'll make our way to Petalburg Forest."

"Then off we go!" said Brendan, leading May and Beka toward Petalburg City.

Watching them walk toward Petalburg City, the woman with the emerald chocker reached in her khaki's pocket and pulled out a green cell phone. She opened it up, pushed a few buttons and waited for a tone.

_Hello? Executive Neil here._

"Yes, this is Samantha. Send a member to Petalburg Forest. I think we found our missing piece and don't let them fail."

_Yes, madam, we won't…_

"Wow, what a huge gym!" exclaimed Beka, seeing the white building of the Petalburg City Gym.

"Come on, let's go inside," said May, leading the group up the white polished steps of the Normal-Type Gym.

May pushed opened the doors and called out:

"Dad, I'm home!"

Footsteps could be heard coming up ahead. Beka saw there was a tall man coming up to them. He had dark black hair and eyes and wore a red and black long sleeve shirt, gray pants, and black boots.

"Hello May," said the man, hugging her in his arms.

He turned to Brendan and said: "Hello Brendan, it's been awhile. How's your dad doing?"

"He's doing just fine," said Brendan.

The man turned and saw Beka.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Oh Dad," said May, "this is Beka. She a new trainer who started off with Brendan and I in our new journey."

"Hello," said Beka.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Norman, May's father," he took her hand and shook it, "and the leader of this gym."

"Yeah, I kinda knew that," said Beka, "so how do I battle you?"

"Well," began Norman, "you'll need at least three Pokemon to battle me with."

"Too bad I don't have three, I only have Torchic."

"Well I'll tell you what. When you catch more Pokemon and beat at least four gym leaders, I'll have a battle waiting for you Beka."

"Really?! Thank you sir!"

"I'll be ready and this will give you a chance to get stronger too, because I don't go down easy."

"That's right," said May, "my dad is one of the best."

"And hard to beat too," sweat-dropped Brendan.

"Fine, I'll get stronger and get some more badges and then battle you Norman!" proposed Beka.

After finishing a quick lunch at the gym, Beka, Brendan, and May made it into Petalburg Woods. The forest was thick, but had enough sunlight to help make the grass grow tall. A few Pokemon scattered here and there, but none were what Beka was looking for. Just then…

"Hold it right there!" came a loud voice ahead of them.

The gang froze at the sudden voice and saw someone, a man, dressed in a long-sleeved, green shirt and pants with yellow designs on both of them, wearing green brown gloves, a brown aviator cap, and slip on shoes. The man also had a giant black **S** on his shirt's front and to Beka it looked more liked…

"I'm a member of Team Sky," stated the Grunt, "and I will get what I say."

"Team Sky? Who's that?" asked Brendan.

"We were a secret underground organization," began the Grunt, "but now the time has come for our chance for world domination and that girl is our missing piece."

The Grunt was pointing to Beka.

"So you better come with me now and no one will get hurt."

"But what if I don't wanna go?" protested Beka.

"Then I'll battle you, if I win, you come with me, and if I lose, I'll let you pass."

"Fine," said Beka, grabbing Torchic's Pokeball.

"Beka wait," said Brendan, grabbing Beka's hand that had the Pokeball in it, "we don't know anything about this Team Sky or how powerful they are."

"Then will find out in this battle," protested Beka.

"Go, Murkrow!" said the Grunt, throwing out a Moon Ball.

The Moon Ball opened up to reveal Murkrow, a small black bird with a large yellow bill and red eyes.

"Mur-krow!" squawked the Dark Element.

"Torchic," said Beka, throwing out her Pokeball, "I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Torchic.

"Tor-chic," chirped Torchic.

The battle began.

"Murkrow, use Quick Attack," started the Grunt.

Murkrow came at Torchic at blind speeds.

"Torchic, use Flamethrower head on!"

Torchic opened its mouth and spewed out a powerful flame.

"What? A powerful attack like that this early?! It's never battled before with Beka either," exclaimed Brendan.

"That's no ordinary Torchic," said May softly.

"Ah! Murkrow Fly up!"

The Murkrow flew up and dodged the sheering flame.

"Torchic, follow Murkrow with Flamethrower!"

Torchic then began using Flamethrower to follow Murkrow in the sky.

"Murkrow, keep dodging it!"

Murkrow did, but then suddenly made a wrong move and was hit by the flame on its wing, causing it to fall.

"No, Murkrow!"

"Now Torchic," Beka finished off, "use Peck now!"

Torchic made a critical hit series of Peck Attacks, causing Murkrow to faint.

"No Murkrow!" exclaimed the Grunt.

"Yeah, we did it Torchic!" said Beka, excepting Torchic into her arms.

"Tor-chic-tor!" it exclaimed.

"Grr…" growled the Grunt, "you may have won this battle, but don't under estimate Team Sky. We are a very powerful organization, and we'll stop at nothing to get what we want. So you better watch your back, because you're our main capture."

With that, he took off deep into Petalburg Woods.

"Team Sky," Beka said softly, "so that's who they were."

Thinking back to her twilight-zone experience before she black out.

"Beka," came Brendan's voice.

Beka turned to her friends.

"Whatever that idiot said, we'll never let anything happen to you. We'll get stronger and take down that Team Sky."

"They may have come up because of Team Aqua and Team Magma too," said May, "and that'll make it three times as hard. So we'll stop at nothing to help save Earth."

"So we'll get stronger and make new Pokemon friends," said Beka, "because we'll need all the friends, both human and Pokemon, which we can get…"

The three trainers put their hands into a circle, each over lapping one another, and vowing to help save the world for the future…

RW: So that ends this chapter. Sorry if it's a little corny, but I'll try and make it better. Next chapter will be about Beka, Brendan, and May getting Pokemon from Petalburg Woods (and some that can't be found the forest area in the game.)


	5. Catching Time

RW: Hello again. I recently just found out that there IS a character named Emerald. If you've seen any of the manga of the Hoenn adventures, Brendan is named Ruby, May is Sapphire, and the Emerald is Wally. So I guess that's bad news for my made-up character Beka (in which I was hoping SHE could be EmeraldL). Anyway, maybe I'll put Wally in this story and how he copes with another person wanting to be the true Emerald. Okay, let's begin…

Catching Time!

Still traveling the dirt trail that leads through Petalburg Woods, the gang decided on taking a quick break for a while under a huge oak tree. Brendan reached inside his green backpack and pulled out a long roll of paper, took off the rubber band that keep the paper tied, and unrolled the long paper out, showing it was a map of the Hoenn region. May had laid out a large blanket so the trio could have a comfortable place to sit down, while Beka prepared small sandwiches (mostly PB&J) for the weary travelers.

"So where are we now Brendan?" asked May in her soft voice.

"Well," said Brendan, with a sense of a joke in his voice, "we're still in Petalburg Wood."

"I know that Brendan!" said May, slightly shaking him in a friendly way, "But how far are we from getting out?!"

"Okay! Okay!" said Brendan, laughing in his voice, "Let me see…we're about an hour walk away from Petalburg Wood's exit. We should be in Rustboro by then."

"Good," said May.

"Hey guys," broke in a voice.

The two Hoenn saw it was Beka, holding Torchic's Pokeball in her hands.

"Yeah, what's up Beka?" asked Brendan.

"You know that battle I had with that Team Sky Grunt not long ago?" asked Beka.

"Yeah, who couldn't forget it?" said May.

"And remember the Flamethrower attack I told Torchic to use?"

"Yeah?" asked Brendan.

"Well, did it seem…kinda strange?"

"Huh?" asked May, "What do mean 'kinda strange'?"

"Well," began Beka, "you know Torchic can use Flamethrower right? To me, it seemed that Torchic's Flamethrower was much more powerful than it should be…and it WAS Torchic's first Pokemon battle…against an opponent who has battled more than Torchic too. Could it have been pure dumb luck that Torchic got its Flamethrower that powerful to take down Murkrow, or is it something else?"

"You know something," said May, "when my Blaziken was a Torchic, it too used Flamethrower once or twice, but it wasn't as powerful as the one yours performed during that battle Beka, and did you notice that your Torchic's Flamethrower? It was a different color from the regular Flamethrower."

"Well now that you mention it…" said Beka, thinking back:

_"Torchic, Flamethrower!"_

_ (A bright flame comes out, colored in a bright orange in a golden aurora, looking more like a beam of light than a flash flame.)_

"Normally, Flamethrower would be a combination of mostly red, orange, yellow, and some white," continued on May, "but this Flamethrower was a bright orange with golden lights and highlights."

"Ya know Beka," added in Brendan, "your Torchic might have a virus and…"

"A VIRUS?!" screeched Beka, jumping to her feet, clutching the Pokeball in her gloved hands, "Then we have to get to a…"

"Whoa Beka!" said Brendan, grabbing her pant's leg, "it's alright if your Pokemon has THIS certain type of virus."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Are you MAD?!"

"No, no, no! Sit down and I'll tell you."

Beka sat down disgruntled.

"Okay, calm down and listen up," began Brendan, "if a Pokemon has a virus, it means it has a certain GOOD virus. It's very, extremely rare to find it in Pokemon, but if your Pokemon has a virus, it helps build up its stats and HP by double, meaning it'll get extra strong in battle and even change the form of some attacks, like Flamethrower. Also, rumor has it that if a Pokemon is equipped with the virus, it can even learn new moves, even if it can't learn it by naturally level build, TMs, HMs, and egg moves!" (Author: I added that stat for PokeMoves! )

"So, Torchic will be fine?" said Beka.

"Yes," nodded Brendan, "so don't worry."

"Well that's good," said Beka, a little more relieved now that she knows of the PokeVirus.

"So are gonna catch some Pokemon before we leave Petalburg Woods?" asked May.

"I think I will," said Brendan, getting to his feet, "you coming along with me May?"

"Of course!" said May, being offered to be stand up by Brendan.

"How 'bout you Beka?"

"Um…" began Beka, "is it okay if I do some Pokemon catching on my own?"

"Sure," said Brendan, "do you know how to find the exit to Petalburg Woods?"

"Sure."

"How about we meet there between four and six?"

"Sounds like plenty of time."

And the group splits up: Brendan and May, together, on their own and Beka on her own.

Thirty minutes into searching did Beka come upon her first Pokemon she decided to catch. It was a small, brown creature with a huge head and a small body, a zigzag- shaped mouth, black and white-starred eyes, and four, tube-like feet that held up its body.

"Hey, a Trapinch!" exclaimed Beka, "and it's not even from around here. Very strange."

Her voice was heard by the Trapinch and it turned its huge head toward her.

"Trap-pinch?" it said, its head slightly cocked to one side.

Beka grabbed Torchic's Pokeball and said:

"Okay, Trapinch, I challenge you to a battle."

"Trap," said Trapinch, bracing for battle.

It started.

"Torchic," said Beka, throwing Torchic's Pokeball, "I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Torchic.

"Tor-chic-tor," it chirped.

Trapinch came after Torchic with its mouth opened.

'It's gonna use Bite,' thought Beka.

"Torchic, use Flamethrower!"

Torchic opened it mouth and the unique flame came out, hitting Trapinch for a critical hit. This caused Trapinch to lie on the ground, with sight burnt marks on its skin.

"Alright," said Beka, "I'll now…huh?"

As soon as Beka grabbed a Pokeball, Trapinch's body soon started glowing. Beka watched as evolution soon came into play…

"Treecko, go!" said Brendan, throwing his Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened to reveal Treecko, a green gecko-like creature with yellow eyes, a red underside and a thick green tail.

"Tree-ko!" said Treecko.

Brendan, with May watching behind, was in a battle with a wild Dustox. The Dustox came down onto Treecko, ready to hit with a Tackle.

"Treecko, dodge and use Pound!"

Treecko jumped to avoid Tackle and to score a direct hit on Dustox.

"Now, use Quick Attack!"

Treecko slammed another attack into Dustox, which was now weak enough for Brendan to capture.

"Pokeball go!"

Brendan threw out a Pokeball, it hitting Dustox with caused it to zap into the Pokeball, and the Pokeball slammed shut. It lay on the ground shaking and glowing, until about three movements, when it stopped. Brendan smiled at his new capture. He picked up his Pokeball and held it in the air, as any trainer would with his Treecko on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you!" said May, hugging him.

"Hey thanks," he said.

Meanwhile…

The glowing had stopped and there stood on the ground was a Vibrava, a tan, dragonfly-like creature with green and black wings, eyes, and black feet.

"Vi-bra!" buzzed the newly evolved Vibrava, with now came at Torchic with now a Crunch Attack.

"Torchic dodge!" said Beka.

Torchic jumped and avoided the attack.

"Now, use Flamethrower again!"

Torchic released another Flamethrower, but this was counter-reacted by Vibrava, in which it used Dragonbreath to hit the Flamethrower and cause an explosion to occur. Thick smoke filled the battle field. Beka tried to find the Vibrava, but the Vibrava found them, with its Quick Attack.

"No way! It must have gotten Quick Attack as an egg movement!"

Torchic, more determined than ever, came at Vibrava, at what Beka thought was going to use Scratch, but then she saw that the claw was glowing…

SLASH!

Came the sound of metal and the painful cry of Vibrava. Beka was astonished, Torchic used Metal Claw!

"It must be the virus," said Beka, amazed at Torchic's knowledge of an attack it can't even possibly learn.

Beka would had missed her chance at catching Vibrava if Torchic hadn't called to her and showed her that Vibrava was weak, but still able to battle. Beka grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Pokeball, go!"

The Pokeball hit Vibrava, causing the Ground/ Dragon Element to go into the Pokeball. The Pokeball glowed for a few seconds and then finally stopped. Beka had captured her first wild Pokemon and the joy was fulfilling. She knew she capture Pokemon in the game, but actually battling real live Pokemon and then successfully catching them, the feel was unimaginable. She grabbed the Pokeball in her hands and held it close to her.

"My first captured," she said, "amazing."

She looked down to Torchic.

"Thank you Torchic!" said Beka, with a huge smile on her face.

"Tor!" said Torchic, jumping in her arms with the Pokeball.

And on another story front…

"Mudkip, go!" came May's voice, throwing her Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened and Mudkip, a small, blue creature with a white underside, orange-finned cheeks, a blue fin on its forehead and tail and black eyes appeared.

"Mud-kip-mud!" said Mudkip.

Mudkip and May were battling a wild Beautifly as Brendan watched from the side lines.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" said May.

Mudkip sprayed out a jet of water, hitting Beautifly, but this didn't stop it. It began to fly at low levels over Mudkip, releasing Stun Spore.

"Quick Mudkip, use Protect!"

Mudkip surrounded itself in a blue aurora, deflecting off the Stun Spore.

"Now, Tackle!"

Mudkip scored a direct attack on Beautifly and was now May's chance to catch it. She grabbed a Pokeball and threw it.

"Pokeball go!"

The Pokeball hit Beautifly and it entered the ball. The Pokeball glowed a few seconds and finally stopped. May picked up the Pokeball and held it in her hands.

"I got it!" she smiled, hugging Mudkip in her arms.

Brendan smiled and joined up to meet her.

"Great job May," smiled Brendan, "you're stronger with Pokemon everyday."

This complement made May blush.

"Thanks Brendan," said May softly.

And back again…

"Let's see," said Beka, following the dirt trail, "the exit should be around here somewhere, so that would mean…"

CRASH!

Came the sound of rocks smashing nearby. Beka nearly jumped in surprisement at the loud crash. She turned to find out where that noise was coming from. It was coming from her left in a small field with huge rocks scattered around. Strangely, the rocks were seemed to be smashed by some kid of Pokemon, due to the encrustment of groove-like curves. Beka heard another crash and turned to see something get up from the sight and move somewhere else. Beka followed it and saw it was a Bagon, a small blue dragon with a grooved-designed plate on its head, black eyes, two teeth that poked from its lower jaw, and a yellow lower jaw, underside, and circle on the side of its head. Beka had heard of Bagon, creatures who wish to fly like true dragons should, but never can, thus causing its head to become hard thanks to landing on it so many times.

"I gotta catch it," said Beka.

She stepped up to the dragon and said:

"Bagon, I challenge you to a battle!"

Bagon looked at her, but then turned and climbed back on top of one of the rocks and started jumping again, trying to fly.

"Hey," said Beka, "I said I wanna battle!"

Bagon turned to her and spitted out a red fireball spit at her. Beka dodged it.

"Trying to use Ember on me huh?" she said, "How about using it in a battle?"

Bagon, seeming agitated with a human simply gave in to the trainer's battle. Beka threw a Pokeball and called out:

"Vibrava, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Vibrava appeared, full and well thanks to Beka using Potions after catching it.

The battle began.

Bagon came at Vibrava with Headbutt.

"Vibrava, dodge and use Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava dodged and released a Dragonbreath. Bagon caught it and also released its own Dragonbreath and again, causing an explosion on the battle field.

"Vibrava, use Sandstorm to blow away the smoke!"

Vibrava generated a powerful sandstorm and blew away the smoke. This also caused Bagon to get hit by the sands.

"Now, Dragonbreath again!"

Vibrava spewed out more Dragonbreath and this time hit its mark. Beka grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Pokeball go!"

The Pokeball hit Bagon and Bagon went into the ball. The Pokeball glowed and shook until finally it stopped. Beka went up and picked up the Pokeball. She smiled.

"Welcome to the team Bagon."

She looked to see Vibrava flying beside her. She lifted up her hand and Vibrava landed on her gloved hand.

"You did great Vibrava," said Beka.

"Vi!" it nodded.

Brendan and May stood at the exit of Petalburg Woods, waiting for Beka.

"She's late," grumbled May.

Just then, the two saw Beka running up to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," said Beka, catching her breath, "I was just so busy catching Pokemon."

"Really?" said Brendan, "Did you get any?"

"Sure did, how about you guys?"

"One each!" said May, "Now let's head to Rustboro!"

So we leave, seeing the trainers, with new Pokemon, heading toward Rustboro Gym, and Beka's first gym battle…

RW: Okay, some parts I rushed and I'm sorry that I didn't put in a whole lot of details in some parts. Hopefully I'll slow down a little more and write better (it's just a habit I have of rushing things). Next chapter will be of Beka's gym battle and the discovery of an abandoned Feebas and how Beka saves it.


	6. Vs Roxanne

RW: Hello, and let's continue…

Vs. Roxanne

The new sun broke through the early morning storm clouds that sent rain overnight in Hoenn. Beka, Brendan, and May had made it to Rustboro City Pokemon Center that night before the storm threatened the city with its powerful winds and huge flashes of lighting. Now that the clouds had parted, gentle rays of sunlight filled the guest's room of the center where the trainers would sleep. Inside the room was two bunk-beds and a dresser so trainers could put there items and belongings at. The sunlight poured down onto the lower bunk, where Brendan laid their sleeping in his loose clothing that he used for PJs. The gentle rays warmed the boy's face, and causing Brendan's eyes to open up, revealing his eye's color: a bright, shiny, deep brown with little hints of crimson ruby. Brendan, half awake, sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms, touching the upper bunk's boards that supported a sleeping May on top. Brendan looked around and noticed that the other bunk-bed was empty.

"Huh? Where's Beka?" he asked himself.

Brendan looked up and tried to call May.

"May, hey May," said Brendan.

No reply. Brendan slipped out of his white sheeted bed and climbed the ladder that went the top. He saw May, with her back toward him, asleep.

"Hey May, you awake?" asked Brendan.

No reply again. A little disgruntled, Brendan climbed onto the bed and sat there near the edge. He then began shaking her shoulder gently.

"May, hey May, wake up!"

May didn't wake up, but turned over; swinging her arm, which hit Brendan's and made him fall on her chest. May then screamed and opened her sapphire eyes to see Brendan's face in her's. She also noticed Brendan's head was in her chest.

"Uh, good morning May!" said Brendan.

SLAP!

Came May's hand across Brendan's face, causing Brendan to fall off the bed and onto the ground. Brendan looked up to see May, shaking angrily, with her face completely red in blush.

"Brendan…" she stuttered, "Brendan you…you…"

"Hey! It's not what you think!" explained Brendan, "I was just trying to wake you up."

"Well you should have told me to get up instead of doing it physically!"

"Hey, I did and you didn't listen!" (A red pressure mark pops on the back of his head.)

"Well, what is it that you want that's so important?"

"May, I was wondering where Beka is?"

"What?" May looked down on the empty bottom buck of the second bed, "Beka left?"

"I don't know," said Brendan, "I didn't hear her leave this morning, so maybe she's in the center. I'm gonna go check."

Brendan made a dash out of the room and to the central lobby, little that he was still in his PJs. Brendan ran up to the main desk where Nurse Joy was at.

"Why good morning," greeted Nurse Joy, noticing Brendan still in PJs with a slight sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Nurse Joy," said Brendan, "another trainer that came in with us last night, named Beka, with short, kinda curled, red and blond highlight hair with hazel-grayish eyes, did you by chance see her?"

"Of course, she left the center quite early this morning," said Nurse Joy, "she went to do some training this morning when she told me."

"Oh good, thank you," said Brendan, "May and I were kind of startled this morning."

"Well, I'm quite startled too since you're the first trainer in a long time to come out in public with his PJs still on."

Brendan looked down to see she was right, and the hearing the slight laughter of other trainers coming in and laughing at him.

"AH! I gotta go!" and took off down to the room.

"Seedot, use Bullet Seed!"

"Lotad, use Nature Power!"

Came the voices of two youngsters, Tina and Mia, who was battling Beka on a bridge over pond just outside of Rustboro. Seedot, an acorn-like creature with a black cap, brown body, pale yellow feet, and pale yellow and black eyes released a brad attack of seeds at Beka's Bagon. Lotad, a blue creature with a green lily-pad on its head, yellow mouth and six feet released its Nature Power, which was Swift, at Torchic.

"Bagon, dodge and use Ember!"

"Torchic, Protect!"

Bagon dodged the Bullet Seed attack and sent out an enormous flash of tiny, yet blazing Embers that caused a burn on Seedot, while Torchic surrounded itself in a blue aurora, deflecting Swift.

"Seedot, Hidden Power!"

"Lotad, Hidden Power too!"

The two Water/Grass and Dark/Grass opponents released a blinding stream of light from their bodies.

"Bagon, Torchic, dodge!"

The two Pokemon bounded into the air, hoping to evade the attacks, but the Hidden Power moves seemed to follow them and they were hit directly.

"Bagon! Torchic!"

"Seedot, use Frustration on Torchic!"

"Lotad, use Ice Beam on Bagon!"

Seedot charged at Torchic for a final blow of fury while Lotad released a white, glowing Ice Beam at Bagon.

"Torchic, use Flamethrower on Seedot!"

"Bagon, also use Flamethrower on that Ice Beam!"

Torchic released its powerful, yet extraordinary appealing Flamethrower on Seedot, making it faint, while Bagon use Flamethrower to completely melt the oncoming Ice Beam and also hit Lotad.

"Oh no! My Seedot fainted!"

"I guess it's up to my Lotad now! Lotad, use Surf on both of them!"

From the pond, Lotad summoned a huge wave and jumped on top of it, preparing for Surf.

"Oh no you don't, Bagon, Torchic, use Protect!"

Torchic and Bagon surrounded themselves in blue auroras and the mighty Surf didn't affect them.

"Now, Bagon use Headbutt!"

"Torchic, Quick Attack!"

Bagon and Torchic, coming up with their physical attacks, slam critical hits on Lotad, making it faint."

"No! Lotad!"

"Yes, we did it!" said Beka, congratulating her Pokemon, "Bagon, Torchic, you did great!"

"Ba-gon!" said Bagon.

"Tor," said Torchic.

A clap from behind startled Beka. She turned to see a girl with long brown hair, reddish-brown eyes wearing a blue, pink, and white school uniform, pink tights, black shoes, and had pink ribbons in her hair.

"I must say," said the girl, "you've been my top students."

"Top students?" questioned Beka, turning to see Tina and Mia bowing in respect to the woman.

'It never said in the game that these two were her students,' Beka thought, 'and I guess this woman is Roxanne.'

"So," began Roxanne, "are you a Pokemon trainer…err…what is your name? I didn't ask."

"Oh, I'm Beka, and yes, I'm a trainer."

"Hello Beka, I'm Roxanne, head master of the Rustboro Academy and also Gym Leader of the Rustboro Gym. Are you specializing in any Pokemon Types as a trainer?"

"Yes, I hope I can become a Dragon Trainer."

"That's good, but if you wanted to be a dragon trainer, why did you start off with Torchic instead of Treecko?"

"Well, I wanted to get a Torchic not only because I wanted on, but if I train Dragon Pokemon, I'll also have the threat of Ice Pokemon to battle with, so by having a Fire Type, I should have an advantage."

"But can't you just teach Dragon Types Fire, Rock, Fighting, and Steel Type Moves?"

"Yes, I can and will, but I just wanted to be extra careful and prepare ahead of my goal of becoming one of the best dragon trainers in Hoenn."

"Hmm, I see," said Roxanne, nodding, "well, I guess you want a Pokemon battle from me huh?"

"Yes, so I can win my first badge to complete my first step into competing in the Hoenn League."

"You seem awfully confident too, alright, I'll give you a battle. Meet me at the Rustboro Gym in a half an hour; this'll give you enough time to prepare. Good luck to you Beka."

Back at the Center…

"Brendan, do you think we should split up and find Beka?" asked May, finishing her green bandana's knot.

"Well, I guess that's the only option we have May," said Brendan, finishing putting on his gloves.

The two were in the Pokemon Center's main lobby and were had finished getting dress. After picking up their Pokeballs, they made to the main door when it slided open and there stood Beka waiting to get inside.

"Hey guys!" said Beka.

"Beka! Where were you?!" asked Brendan, "May and I had been looking for you!"

"Oh, I went to do some training by the pond," said Beka, "and now I'm going for my Gym battle with Roxanne."

"This soon?" asked May.

"Uh yeah I guess, you know, just to get one thing out of the way for today. Aren't you guys going battle Roxanne?"

"Nope," complied Brendan, "I already have."

"And I'm still in Pokemon Coordinations," added May.

"Well that answers my question," said Beka to herself.

At the Rustboro Gym…

Beka had made it to the giant gym, made completely out of gray and sandy-tan rock. The golden badge symbol that was hung on top of the door's entrance gleamed in its sunny luster. Beka went by herself since Brendan and May had things they wanted to do on their own, so with a soft sigh, Beka walked up to the hard granite doors and pushed them forward. The made a low grinding noise as they enter inside the building. Beka was amazed at the real-life Pokemon Gym that rested before her. It was a rocky, wasteland that jolted out spikes of brown rock that looked similar to the mouth of a dragon's. A bleacher stand also surrounded the rocky gym, possibly were spectators watched Roxanne's battles. Beka looked around for any sighs of the gym leader, but couldn't until a voice broke her search.

"Hello again Beka, it's nice to see you."

Beka looked up to see Roxanne, leaning on a balcony's edge that surrounded the gym.

"Hello Roxanne, I'm ready for a battle," said Beka.

"I was hoping you were."

Roxanne left the balcony ledge and into the room that connect to the balcony. A minute later, a pair of doors opened in front of Beka and from the darkness came Roxanne, with a determined smirk crossed her face.

"Welcome to the Rustboro Gym," introduced Roxanne, "let me explain the rules of this gym. We each will be using two Pokemon in this battle. You, Beka, are allowed to switch between Pokemon, while this act if forbidden to me. A winner is declared to the trainer who is able to knock out the opponent's two Pokemon first."

"Sounds simple enough," said Beka.

"I wish you good luck Beka," said Roxanne, grabbing a Pokeball, "because you're going to need it!"

"Okay!" said Beka, grabbing her first Pokeball as well.

The battle begins…

"Geodude, go!" called out Roxanne, throwing her Pokeball in the air.

The Pokeball opened and revealed Geodude, a brownish-tan Rock Pokemon that had rock, buff-like arms and black eyes.

"Geo-dude," it called out in a low voice.

'Alright,' Beka's thoughts speeded through her mind, 'she's started off with Geodude, a Rock/Ground Element. The Pokemon I could use with an advantage over Geodude is Vibrava, and then I'll follow with Bagon, since Torchic is a Fire Type, I don't want to put it in this battle, even if it knows Metal Claw.'

"Vibrava, I choose you !"

Beka threw her Pokeball and it opened to reveal Vibrava.

"Vi!" it cried out in a low humming noise.

Roxanne gasped.

"Oh my, how did you get a Vibrava when you're only a beginner trainer?"

"Well, it was actually a Trapinch when I first tried to catch it, and it evolved when I caught it. Pretty rare, huh?"

"I'll certainly say, but now let's start! Geodude, use Mega Punch on Vibrava!"

Geodude's fists began to glow a bright white and it charged at Vibrava with full force.

"Quick Vibrava, use Sand Tomb!"

Vibrava began to rapidly beat its wings, causing a twister of sand to surround Geodude. Beka also noticed Vibrava's wings had also generated a low, high-pitch humming noise.

"No Geodude!"

"Alright Vibrava, use Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava released a powerful jet of Dragonbreath at the twister, aiming it at Geodude.

"Quick Geodude, Defense Curl!"

From with in the twister, Geodude had curled itself in to a ball to protect itself from the oncoming attack. The Dragonbreath hit, causing the twister to disappear and to hit the opponent. After the flame was gone, Geodude was still ready for battle, but Beka noticed that the Defense Curl only did little, thanks to the Sand Tomb and Dragonbreath attack.

"Alright Geodude, Tackle!"

Geodude charged at Vibrava.

"Vibrava, Sand-Attack!"

Vibrava's wings again began to beat rapidly and cause a wave of sand to blind Geodude, making Geodude lose its course and slam through one of the rocks nearby.

"Now Vibrava, Dragonbreath one more time!"

Vibrava released another flaming Dragonbreath and landed a critical hit, causing Geodude to faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle," called out the referee from the sidelines, "Vibrava wins!"

Roxanne returned Geodude into its Pokeball and complemented a praise for a "good try" to her fainted rock Pokemon.

"I must say Beka, you're a pretty skilled beginner trainer, but now, let's see if you can handle this, Nosepass, go!"

Roxanne threw another Pokeball into the air and it opened up to reveal Nosepass, a giant Rock Pokemon that looked like an Easter Island statue head with closed eyes and a orange nose.

"Nose-pass!" it called out.

"Vibrava," asked Beka to her Dragon/ Ground Pokemon, "are you still able to battle?"

"Vi," it responded, along with a nod of its tan head.

"The let's get started again," proposed Roxanne, "Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

Nosepass crashed its feet to the ground, causing the ground to shake and rocks to shot toward Vibrava. Being able to fly, Vibrava easily dodged the attacks, but the rocks seemed to grow when Vibrava tried to fly higher. Suddenly, a group of rocks had successfully surrounded Vibrava and was crushing the dragonfly-like Pokemon in its rocky grip.

"Vibrava, can you use Sand Tomb to wear down the rocks?!" asked Beka.

Vibrava tried to, but since its wings were pin down to its body, it couldn't move.

"Nosepass, use Hyper Beam!"

Nosepass began to collect golden particles in its nose and released its Hyper Beam.

"Vibrava, Screech!"

Vibrava released a loud cry that deafened the ears, causing the rocks that surrounded it to break and crumble, but Vibrava couldn't dodge Hyper Beam in time and was taken down by the golden light.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, Nosepass is the winner!" called out the referee.

Beka ran onto the field and picked up the Vibrava in her hands.

"Vibrava, are you okay?" she asked meekly, hoping she didn't serious hurt her Pokemon.

"Vi-bra," it said softly, opening its green and black eyes.

"Vibrava, you did a great job," said Beka, holding its Pokeball, "return!"

Vibrava returned into its Pokeball in a crimson beam of light. Beka then grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Bagon! I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in a white beam of light, Bagon appeared.

"Ba-gon!" it called out.

"So, another Dragon Type, huh?" said Roxanne, "Nosepass, Zap Cannon!"

Nosepass nose began to glow and a yellow ball of electricity came out of it.

'She must be using Zap Cannon to paralyze Bagon,' thought Beka, and then called out:

"Bagon, dodge!"

Bagon moved out of the Zap Cannon's way and the electric attack hit a series of rocks.

"Bagon, use Dragonbreath!"

Bagon released a Dragon breath down on Nosepass.

"Nosepass, Hyper Beam!"

Nosepass released a Hyper Beam, hitting the Dragonbreath, with caused an explosion. Thick smoke rose. Out of the smoke called out a voice:

"Now Bagon, Headbutt!"

"Headbutt?!" asked Roxanne, "But it's a Normal attack!"

Roxanne then heard her Nosepass' cry at the sound of an attack. The smoke cleared and Bagon had its head slammed hard against Nosepass. Bagon retrieved from Nosepass and Nosepass still stood. Roxanne noticed three groove-like marks were on Nosepass.

"Wait that's right," she exclaimed, "Bagon is known as the Rock Head Pokemon and is known to crush rocks in two just by landing on its head."

"Yup, that's true," pointed out Beka.

"Well anyway, Nosepass, Rock Tomb again!"

Nosepass, as before, hit the ground with its stone feet and rocks began to surround Bagon.

"Bagon, Protect!"

Bagon surrounded itself in a blue aurora and reflected off the Rock Tomb.

"Bagon, Dragonbreath!"

Bagon released another Dragonbreath.

"Again Nosepass, Hyper Beam!"

Nosepass released another Hyper Beam, causing yet another explosion to occur.

'Aurgh!' thought Beka, 'how can I get a direct hit on Nosepass and win this battle?'

Beka then realized what Roxanne had said about Bagon's Headbutt attack and an idea popped up…

"Bagon, use Dragonbreath on the same place you used Headbutt!"

Even though the smoke didn't clear in time for Nosepass to see, Bagon released a powerful Dragonbreath, landing on the same mark where the Headbutt mark was located.

"Now Headbutt again!"

Bagon dove in for the final blow and hit its mark on the same location, causing Nosepass to be unable to battle.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Bagon is the winner. The winner of the Rustboro Gym badge is Beka."

Beka jumped high in the air in her very first, REAL, Pokemon battle. She then ran to the field and picked up Bagon in her arms.

"Bagon, you were great out there!" she said to her blue, grey, and yellow Pokemon.

"Bag-on!" it said softly.

"Beka," stepped up Roxanne, with her Nosepass at her side, "it was an honor to battle you and your Dragon Pokemon. Here, take this and be one step closer to the Hoenn League."

Beka looked to see Roxanne holding out a golden Stone Badge for Beka to take as her reward.

"Thank you Roxanne," said Beka, taking the Gym Badge from her hand.

Later…

The gang meet back up at the Pokemon Center around noon, Beka showing Brendan and May her first badge and they discussed what they were doing and they were going to do next over a quick meal of sandwiches…

RW: Okay, few things. I know there this is a short ending, but there is more to this story in Rustboro in next chapter. Also, I decided to move the Feebas bit to later on in the story, possibly to Dewford Island or Rt. 119 (still deciding). Soon see ya next chapter!


	7. A Letter for Steven, A PokeNav for Beka,...

RW: Hello and let's continue…

A Letter for Steven, A PokeNav for Beka, and A Rescue for Peeko 

Under a white and red striped umbrella-shaded table, Beka, Brendan, and May discussed their next movements in Rustboro City.

"Well," said Brendan, "May and I have already seen Rustboro close up. Why don't we split up and search on our own?"

"Sounds good," said Beka, putting back on her blue, white and star gloves, standing up from her red plastic chair, and swinging across her field pack, "should we meet back here for dinner at six?"

"Sounds great," said May, "I can get to go window shopping!" May grabbed Brendan's arm and said:

"And you're coming with me!"

"Uh, for what?" asked Brendan, "Just to see the styles you'll be getting?"

"That and also to pay for them."

"Pay?! But May…"

"Come on let's go!" said May, dragging Brendan with her toward town.

Beka was left with a sweat drop down her head, saying softly:

"Uh…bye…"

Later on…

With a huge, finely detailed map in front of her, Beka tried to find her way around the big city.

"Hmm…let's see," said Beka, with the map in her hands, trying to find a location, "I'm now on 6th Street, so maybe I should…uff!"

The last expression was caused by Beka blindly walking into someone else, knocking down someone and her down. Getting the paper away from her face, Beka saw she ran into an older gentleman with white hair, wearing a purple suit and a white hat, he looked very sophisticated and rich indeed. In shock Beka said:

"Oh my gosh! Sir, are you all right?! I'm very…very sorry! Please don't yell at me, I didn't mean it. I'm just lost!"

Beka fell to her knees in a deep bow, knowing that if she accidentally bumped into someone back at home, they would yell and shout profanes at her for just the tiniest tap.

"Hey, it's alright," came a deep, sweet voice from the older gentleman, "I know you didn't mean it. Here…"

Beka slowly lifted her head to see if it was okay to move. She saw that the older man had his hand out to her, as to help her to her feet. He wore a bright smile and had his soft, gray-blue, faded eyes to hers.

"It's alright young lady, I'm not angry. I see it everyday that if someone carries a big map of Rustboro around, they are sure as day that they are lost."

Beka took the older man's hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you sir," said Beka, bowing in respect.

"You are very welcome," replied the older man, "my name is Mr. Stone."

"And I'm Beka."

They both shook hands. The Mr. Stone added:

"You're a Pokemon trainer, aren't you?"

"Um, yes, but how did you know?"

"I see you have a Pokedex poking from your jean's pocket, you have Pokeballs on your belt, and that you carry around such a big traveling bag. May I ask a favor from you?"

"Um…sure," said Beka, "what is it?"

"Well, let's discuss this in private. How about we go to my office at the Devon Corp. Building?"

"Devon Corp.?" said Beka, thinking about this in the Ruby/ Sapphire games, then:

"Wait, you're the president of Devon Corp. aren't you?!"

"Why, that's correct."

"And…" Beka's thoughts traveled toward somewhere else, to someone else…

"Well young lady, come on and let's speak of this at the Devon Corp."

A few minutes later…

Beka awed at the huge building that overshadowed Rustboro City. It was very tall and huge indeed, made of the finest marble Beka had ever seen. Beka followed Mr. Stone into the building, followed by a short travel by stairs to the third floor, where Mr. Stone's office was. Beka followed Mr. Stone to a pair of finely polished oak doors that had a golden name plate on their luster surface. In carved on the name plate was:

**Devon Corporation Main Office**

** President: Mr. Stone**

Mr. Stone reached out and took hold of the golden doorknob, turned it, and opened one of the doors. He then said to Beka:

"Please, come in…"

Beka stepped into his office, and was amazed what was inside. The room was completely filled with shiny glass cases containing thousands of different stones. Some looked like normal bedrock, while others were precious gems such as sapphire and emerald, and there were also rocks from volcanic explosions, and also there were Evolution Stones, such as Sun and Water Stones. The office also had an extensive library of old books, and had statues of ancient Pokemon carved in white marble. A giant desk was also ahead of Beka, with a red felt chair behind it. This is where Mr. Stone went, and pulled open a drawer. He leafed though some papers and pulled out a white envelope with a gold and red crest on the back of the envelope to seal the letter that was contained inside. He then walked back to Beka and handed her the envelope.

"Let me ask one more question," Mr. Stone said, "are you by chance going to Dewford Island?"

"Yes," said Beka, "I'm going to go their for my second gym battle."

"Good, now listen up. I want to ask of you to deliver this letter to my son Steven, who is currently training on the island. This letter is very important, so be sure not to lose it."

"I won't sir."

Beka gently took the letter from Mr. Stone's hands and placed it in a secure pocket inside of her bag.

"Thank you very much for doing this deed for me."

"Oh, it's no problem sir."

"Also," Mr. Stone said, fishing around in his suit's pocket, "I have this for you."

He pulled out a small yellow device and held it in the palm of his hand to let Beka see what he was giving her.

"A PokeNav," said Beka, seeing the device for the first time in real life.

"So I take it you've seen one of this before," complied Mr. Stone.

"Yes I have," said Beka, "you can use a PokeNav to find your way around, to check on a Pokemon's condition, and to check on trainers if they want a battle."

"Yes, you certainly know how to use it," said Mr. Stone, with a smile.

"Thank you again sir," said Beka, taking the PokeNav and clipping it to her belt.

"And thank you for taking the opportunity to help me deliver my son's letter."

"Don't worry sir, I'll find Steven and give him the letter."

"Thank you and good-bye," bowed Mr. Stone.

Beka bowed back before she left the office.

Back on the Streets…

With a PokeNav by her side, Steven's letter secure in her bag, and her Pokemon fully healed and ready for action, Beka decided to go north of Rustboro City and train at a local cavern not far from the city. The location of the cavern was surrounded by lush, grassy fields and trainers who waited for unsuspected travelers to come by and battle them. Beka, being fully prepared, defeated any trainer that came her way and usually got a few trainer names to put in her PokeNav if they wanted rematches. So anyway, Beka had finally reached the entrance to the cave. A sign was posted nearby that read:

**Warning!**

** Whismur inhabit this cavern.**

** Enter at your own risk!**

**** Beka knew Whismur were very common Pokemon in this cavern in the Ruby/ Sapphire games, and that according to the Pokedex, when they are startled, Whismur release powerful sound waves that could put a person's hearing in shock for days. So being brave and adventurous, Beka entered the cave, just to find a small adventure before returning to the Pokemon Center.

Inside…

The cavern's inside was very foggy and misty. Beka had to find her way around by clinging to the walls and using them as a pathway around the mysterious cavern. After a short time, Beka got bored about not finding anything and decided to head out when she heard someone entering the cavern, along with the cry of a Pokemon. Beka saw that the person who entered the cavern was a woman with long, blond hair tied in a ponytail and purplish-blue eyes. She wore an aviation hat with goggles, a green uniform with yellow designs and a big **S** on the chest, and slip-on, brown shoes. In her arms she carried a small cage with a Wingull, a white and blue-designed sea-gull like creature with small black eyes, and an orange and black tip beak Beka gasped at the woman and saw that she was a member of Team Sky. The lady had caught sight of Beka and stopped. An evil smirk crossed her face and said:

"So you must be Beka, the twerp that defeated Leonard in Petalburg Woods."

"Leonard?" asked Beka, "You mean that Team Sky Grunt?"

"So is that what the police are calling the common team members then? Well, that's pretty offensive, don't you think?"

"Don't know, but what I do know is that Grunt wanted to kidnap me the last time."

"Well duh, you're an important piece in our master plan."

"Important piece? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you'll have to see once I capture you!"

"Well, in order to do that, you'll have to battle me!"

"Fine," said the Grunt, placing the caged Wingull to the side, "I'll battle you."

The Grunt grabbed a Timer Ball from her belt and threw it, calling out:

"Swellow, go!"

The Timer Ball opened and in a white light appeared Swellow, a Normal/Flying Element with blue and red feathers, a white underside, red feet with black claws, a splitted tail, and narrow black eyes.

"Swell-low!" cried out Swellow.

"There's no chance you'll win," complied the Grunt, "Swellow's Attack strength is powerful and its Speed is over the maximum limit."

"That doesn't matter to me," said Beka grabbing a Pokeball, "it's mostly about how much trust, not power, inside a Pokemon, that can win a battle."

Beka threw out her Pokeball and called out:

"Torchic, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Torchic appeared.

"Tor-chic-tor," complied the Fire Element.

The Grunt laughed and said:

"You think a little runt like that is gonna win this battle."

"Don't be so confident," said Beka, "or you'll get burn."

"Oh please," said the Grunt, calling out the first attack, "Swellow, Quick Attack!"

Swellow came down a Torchic with maximum speed. Katie quickly responded to the awing attack:

"Torchic, Flamethrower!"

Torchic opened its mouth and released a golden and orange colored flame of light.

"Swellow, Agility!"

Swellow dodged the Flamethrower and landed its attack on Torchic, causing Torchic to slam into a series of rocks in the cavern.

"Torchic no!"

"Okay Swellow, use Peck!"

Swellow came down at Torchic with its beck gleaming.

"Torchic, Fire Spin!"

Torchic opened its mouth and a powerful stream of golden flames surrounded Swellow.

"Swellow, blow the flames away with Wing Attack!"

Swellow flapped its wings, causing the flames to disappear. Swellow looked at the battle field in shock to see that Torchic had used Double Team while the Fire Spin was in play.

"Swellow," said the Grunt, "use Pursuit!"

Swellow focused on the Double Team attack to find the real Torchic and dove down at the real one, hitting it and causing the other Double Team illusions to disappear. Beka realized that Pursuit was an Egg move that Swellow knew when it hatched from a Taillow.

"Give up yet?" asked the Grunt, "There is no way you can win."

Beka looked at Torchic; it was still on its feet although it was violently shaking for taking so much damage. Beka knew Torchic wasn't going to let anything happen to its trainer and it wasn't going to lose this battle.

"Stubborn little Torchic aren't you?" sneered the Grunt, and then finally called out, "Swellow, end this with Quick Attack!"

Swellow came down at Torchic with blinding speeds. It seemed like the end…

"Torchic!"

Just then, Beka saw Torchic's body glowing in a rainbow aurora that turned burnt orange when Swellow hit. Swellow was then thrown back across the field and into the cavern's wall.

"What? The little chick learned Counter?"

'Another Egg move!' thought Beka.

Torchic's body then suddenly turned white. Beka watched in wonder as Torchic's body grew and changed before her eyes in the white light.

'Evolution!' Beka said in her mind.

The white light disappeared and a tall, bird-like Pokemon with a yellow upper body, an orange lower body, gray feet, long white claws coming from its long arms, orange head feathers, beak, and eyes; now stood on the battle field.

"Com-bus-ken!" it bellowed, standing in a fighting pose.

"Wow," smiled Beka, seeing for the first time the wonders of evolution, "Torchic evolved into Combusken!"

"What?!" screeched the Grunt, "but how?"

"Well," said Beka, "let's just say that Combusken has a few secrets of its own."

"Why-you-little…Swellow, use Quick Attack!"

Swellow came down onto Combusken.

"Combusken, dodge!"

Combusken jumped out of the way and let Swellow crash to the ground, since it was completely exhausted.

"Now's our chance Combusken, use Flamethrower!"

Combusken released the golden and orange flames from its mouth, hitting Swellow and causing it to faint."

"No! Swellow!" cried the Grunt member, recalling her Swellow.

She gave an evil glare at Beka and said:

"The next time we meet, you won't have a chance…"

She then took off out of the cave. Beka looked down at her Combusken that was now standing by her. She knelt down and scratched its head.

"Congrats!" Beka said, "You've evolved."

"Com," Combusken said.

Beka then noticed the Wingull that was in the cage. Beka walked over to it and tried the lock. It didn't open.

"That Grunt still must have the key," said Beka to herself.

Beka turned to Combusken and asked:

"Combusken, can you still do Metal Claw?"

It nodded.

"Can you do it on this lock?"

Combusken, with one of its claws glowing, walked over to the cage and broke off the lock. Beka opened the door and let the Wingull out. It seemed quite happy to be out. Beka then reached into her travel bag and pulled out a bag of Pokemon food, spreading some on a purple, black palm tree designed bandana and gave it to Wingull. Wingull accepted the food and delightfully ate it. Beka then noticed, while it was eating, had a small name tag around its neck. On it read:

**Peeko**

** Pokemon of Mr. Briney at Rt. 104**

Beka took out the PokeNav and found that Rt. 104 was back through Petalburg Wood. So Beka had a new mission to fulfill…

Sometime Later…

"So you found a Wingull that belongs to someone on Rt. 104?" asked Brendan, all three of them now at the Center's café.

"Yes," said Beka, "and I'll return it tomorrow, then we can go to Dewford Island."

"Sounds good," said May, "and thank goodness that Peeko is okay."

Peeko was on the table, eating a small dish of Pokemon food, as the rest of the gang discusses plans for tomorrow…

RW: Okay, maybe this chapter went a little too quick, but I'll try and make it better next time. Okay, summery of next chapter is Beka, May, and Brendan meet Mr. Briney, arrive at Dewford Island (or Town) and Beka meets Steven, along with a few other characters who plan to change the world.


	8. A Meeting For Three Teams and Steven

(RW comes into the room with a demon look on her face and places a fire extinguisher by the desk. Sits down, face becomes normal, and types.)

RW: Don't mind the expression I had when I came in, just had to put out a flame from my Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. (Half the audience runs to see review, discussed by it, and runs back into their seats) So, let's began our next story, and I know certain reviewers who are gonna like this story, because of the debut of Steven Stone! (Certain reviewers are now plugged to the screen b/c of the mention of Steven's name) Now, let's begin…

A Meeting for Three Teams and Steven

Soft sunlight poured into the Pokemon Center's guestroom where Beka, May, and Brendan were staying. The golden light gently poured onto Beka's soft peach tone face, lighting up her short red and blond-streaked hair like a phoenix from a funeral pyre. Her pale hazel-grey eyes opened up to the sun's glowing warmth and softly glowed with the light. Beka turned her head to the wall where her bed was pushed against and saw Peeko sleeping beside. Beka quietly slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She entered the white and blue tiled floor and wall room, where she dressed from her night clothes and into her day clothes, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She then combed her short, thick, curly-tip hair, humming softly to a song that she had known not to long ago, the song seemed to flow with the rhythm of her brush going through her warm hair. After styling it, she opened the bathroom door and exit out back into the room. Beka then saw Peeko on the wooden floor on a red and white design mat. The small Water/ Flying Element stretched out its long white and blue band wings, its orange and black-tipped beak opened and Peeko released a soft yawn.

"'Morning Peeko," said Beka, kneeling down to Peeko, "ready to find your trainer?"

"Win-win-gull!" cried out Peeko, flapping its long wings and flying onto Beka's right shoulder.

"I guess you are, huh?" said Beka, staring into Peeko's small black eyes.

Beka then saw Brendan and May were still asleep, so without causing another panic like before, Beka walked over to a desk that was in their room, took out a pen, and wrote on a notepad:

**Brendan and May:**

** I've gone to take Peeko back to its owner on Rt. 104. When you get up and get this note, I'll be around that area, so we won't have another incident like we did yesterday. Hopefully you guys can meet up with me and we can all go together to ****Dewford****Island**

**Beka**

She placed the notepad on the edge of the desk so they could find it and began to make her way to the door. She then turned the brass knobbed and stepped out into the hallway. Just then she heard:

"Alright Beka, we're up!"

Beka turned to see Brendan and May sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from their tired eyes. Beka lead against the doorway of their room and said:

"Well, it's about time you two got up."

"Beka, don't you realize what time it is?" protested May.

"What? It's only 8:30…"

"8:30?" questioned Brendan, "man, we must be night-owls."

May climbed from her high bunk and Brendan slipped out of his bed.

"Well, I'll take my shower," said Brendan.

"But I was gonna take mine first," said May.

"Well, we can take one together!" grinned Brendan, his face blushing a bright pink.

"No way!" said May, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Hey! I called it first!" said Brendan, banging on the bathroom door.

Beka and Peeko had a sweat-drop on the back of their heads.

"Um, Peeko and I are going to get breakfast," said Beka.

"Win-gull," said Peeko.

Later…

After breakfast of pancakes and fruit at the Pokemon Center and a quick detour through Petalburg Woods, the gang had come back onto the golden beach line of Rt. 104. There they found an old house with a series of docks surrounding it.

"So this must be Mr. Briney's house," said Brendan, staring at the old home.

"Well," added May, "let's see if he's home…"

They walked up to the old residents' door and Beka gently knocked on the door. No answer. Beka hit the door again a little harder. After that a voice answered from inside:

"What is it?"

It was old and harsh, unforgiving maybe. Beka swallowed and said:

"Mr. Briney sir, we have something that belongs to you."

"Your not one of those Team Sky members, are you?" replied the voice from inside.

"Team Sky?!" protested May, "We would never join the likes of them."

"Well then, just wait a minute…"

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming from deep inside the home, making their way to the door. The doorknob shook and turned softly, then softly creaking open. The gang saw an older gentleman who was bald and had pale grey eyes, wearing a blue shirt under an orange vest, blue pants and brown, heavy boots. A smile broke when he saw Peeko.

"Peeko! It's you!"

"Win-wing-ull!" cried out Peeko, as it flew into Mr. Briney's arms.

"Peeko, you're alright," he turned his gaze to the trio, "which one of you saved Peeko from that awful Team Sky member?"

"It was me sir," said Beka, stepping up.

"You must be very strong to have stopped that Team Sky member."

"Well, maybe a little," said Beka, feeling modest while rubbing her hand against the back of her head, "but I think it was just faith in my Pokemon that counted."

"Well, thank you very much," said Mr. Briney, "if there is anything you need, let me know."

"There is sir," said Beka, "we need a ride to Dewford Island, I have a gym battle there and I have to deliver a letter."

"Well," said Mr. Briney, "I'm more than happy to give you and your friends a lift."

"Thank you, and my name is Beka."

"I'm Brendan Birch from Littleroot Town."

"And I'm May Yuri from Petalburg City."

Later…

While on the boat, Beka showed Brendan and May that Torchic was now a Combusken, while May showed off her Skitty that she caught near Rustboro. The three enjoyed the sea winds and sounds of the ocean, seeing Wailords breaching out of the water and other Wingulls flying nearby. It didn't take long for the trio to reach Dewford Town, thanks to Mr. Briney's high-powered boat.

"If you need a lift," said Mr. Briney, anchoring his boat, "I'll be around this dock area. Take your time and have fun in Dewford Town."

"We will," replied the gang and they went into the mainland.

It was a small town Dewford was, with window shops and small out-doors restaurants. Beka noticed that the people of Dewford spoke in surfer dialect and being one who surfed back in the real world, she understood their talk pretty well.

"So Beka," May's voice broke Beka's thoughts, "what are your plans on Dewford?"

"Well," began Beka, "first, I'll deliver this letter to Steven and then challenge the Dewford Gym."

"Okay," said Brendan, "do you need us to come with you?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

They agreed to meet back at Dewford's Pokemon center at around five and they went their separate ways.

Beka had made it out of Dewford Town and was now at the entrance of Granite Cave

"Well, this is it," said Beka, "I hope I can find Steven."

With a flashlight in hand, Beka made her way into Granite Cave. Not realizing it, a group of mysterious characters were behind Beka, they kept their distance away, hoping to capture their 'missing piece'.

Somewhere deep in the cavern…

A giant underground spring lay still deep inside the heart of the cavern. Suddenly, the water's surface began to break and a black submarine appeared. The top opened and four people dressed in a black and white striped shirt, blue and white designed pants, brown shoes, black gloves, and blue skullcaps with a white, bone-shaped **A **on the rim stepped out. Two of the people were male while the other two female.

"Alright," said one of the women, appearing to be the executive of the group, "this is the location, and there it is up there…"

She pointed to a giant pyramid-like building. The group made their way from the sub to land and headed for the building. Just then, a section of the cavern's wall began to shake and a drilling machine came through. It stopped near where the sub was. Out of the drilling machine came four people dressed in red sleeve-less hoods that covered a brown shirt underneath, either tan pants or skirts, brown and red boots, brown and red gloves, and had a mountain **M** on the sweatshirts. Two of them were male and the two other females, just like the first group. A male stepped forward, having a red cape overflow his back, toward the Executive of the other team.

"So we meet again, Executive Whitney of Team Aqua," said the man.

"It appears so, Executive Edward of Team Magma," replied Whitney.

Back in another section of the cavern…

Beka had been in the cavern for thirty minutes, and there was still no sign of Steven. She tried calling out, but it was no use. With a sign, Beka decided to take a breather, sitting on a rock and pulling out a bottle of water. While drinking it, she began to think how far she had gotten into the cavern, but then her thoughts rolled over to Steven…was he going to be much more handsome than he was in the games, graphic novels, or anime? She couldn't wait to see what he looked like.

"Well," said Beka, standing up and putting her water bottle into her bag, "I guess I'll keep going."

"I'm afraid we'll have to differ…" came a deep voice from behind her.

Beka turned to see a huge guy wearing a Team Sky uniform behind her. He grabbed her in his huge hands, pinning her arms to her side. An evil grin filled his face and said:

"There's no chace of escape."

"Hey! Let me go!" yelled Beka, trying to break lose of the Team Sky's hands.

"It's no use," said the Sky Grunt, "you'll never break from my grip. So I suggest you quit struggling and come along nicely."

"You wish," she sneered, kicking him in the gut.

The Grunt loosed his grip and held in his stomach. Beka broke from his grip and took off in a blaze. She could hear the Grunt coming after her in the cavern. The senses of fear and terror filled her mind, trying to force herself to move faster. Beka then felt something grab her arm and fling her down to the ground. Pain filled her left side where she landed. She tried to get up, but something prevented her. She looked up to see the Grunt with his huge foot on her back, holding her arm back in his stone-hard hand.

"You just don't learn do you?" said the Grunt, crushing her with his foot.

She cried out in pain as he laughed at her pathicness.

'Please,' her voice echoed her thoughts, 'please, someone help me…'

As if her prayer was answered, someone's voice broke the air. She didn't know what he said, but she did hear a punch, followed by the Grunt's cry of pain, then him crashing to the ground beside her. Beka sat up, realizing she could get up, and crawled away from the Grunt. She then felt something blocking her route. She turned and saw a pair of legs, sturdy and strong covered in jeans, which had stopped her. She also saw brown boots on the person's feet. She looked up and saw a long sleeved shirt with a green vest over it, followed by a handsome face with silver-luster hair and the brightest, softest, sky-blue eyes Beka had ever seen. She suddenly realized who it was.

"Steven Stone?!"

The young man smiled down onto her and nodded. He looked like he was between his late teens to early twenties. He knelt down to Beka and asked in a deep, yet soft, gentle voice:

"Are you alright?"

Beka nodded softly, too shocked to answer his question in words. He then held out his hand.

"Here, let me help you up."

Beka, with a small blush, took Steven's soft, yet strong hand into hers' and helped her up. Beka couldn't take her eyes off of Steven; neither could he take his eyes off her. The two turned to see the Grunt getting up, holding his swollen cheek in his right hand. His harded eyes stared straight into Steven's, also now harded.

"You Hoenn Champion punk," said the Grunt, now in a swollen voice, thanks to Steven's powerful punch, "just because you rescued her, doesn't mean we will stop into finding other ways to capture her."

"What do you want with her?" demanded Steven.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know you…"

The Grunt's voice was stopped when a beeping noise came from his aviation hat. A speaker came down from the hat.

"Yes, Grunt Sean here…no I haven't, I've run into a problem here…fine, I'll be there shortly…"

The Grunt's connection was gone and he stared back at Steven and Beka.

"Well, looks like you've gotten off the hook," said Grunt Sean, "but know this girl, we of Team Sky are in our final operations of our plan…so expect to see more of us soon…"

Grunt Sean ran back into the darkness from where he came…

"Come on," said Steven, "let's get out of…"

A slight rumble filled the trainers' ears.

"What was that?" asked Beka.

"I don't know," said Steven, "but let's find out. Can you move well okay?"

"Yes I can," said Beka.

"Good," said Steven, taking Beka's hand into his, "then come on."

Back in another section of the cave…

Executives Whitney and Edward were running through-out the pyramid building while the three Team Aqua and Magma members were battling it out with their Pokemon. Steven and Beka had just entered the cavern section, and below them was the battle scene.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma," gasped Beka, seeing them for the first time in real life.

Steven's focus was on the pyramid building.

"So this must be it," said Steven.

"Huh? Is what?" asked Beka.

"The Temple of Legendaries."

"Temple of Legendaries?"

"I'll explain, let's go!"

Steven and Beka ran along a path that was on the wall and above the ground so that the Grunts couldn't see them. They had almost reached the building when they reached a section of the path that was gone.

"We got to jump it," said Steven, knelling on the ground, "Beka, get on!"

"Okay," said Beka, getting on Steven's back, wrapping her arms around Steven's neck, and grabbing hold of his green vest.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Then hang on!"

Steven ran toward the edge of the path and made a giant bound in the air. Beka couldn't believe how strong Steven was to jump over something this long with someone on his back. Steven landed on the other side, five feet from the edge.

"Are you okay?" he asked Beka.

"I should be asking you that!" exclaimed Beka.

Steven smiled, and the two hurried on…

Out of the two teams' sight, Steven and Beka had made it to the pyramid and successfully entered the ancient building. On inside and all alone, Beka asked:

"So what is the Temple of Legendaries?"

"Well," began Steven, "The Temple of Legendaries was originally built by ancient peoples to tell the story of how three of Hoenn's Legendary Pokemon contributed to mankind's survival."

"And what does Team Aqua and Magma what with it?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh."

The two walked on further. Finally, Steven's voice broke through Beka's thoughts:

"So Beka, you're a trainer aren't you?"

"Um, yes. I am…"

A loud noise rumbled in the building. The ground shook then stopped.

"What was that?" asked Beka.

"It was this way, come on," said Steven, leading the way with Beka following behind.

The two came across a corner and saw the two team executives, face to face with another Team Sky Member. The uniform on his Team Sky member was different. She wore an Aviation hat, but it was green with a brown line down the center with a thin yellow line overlapping it, a green tank top with an **S** on it, the same green and yellow design pants, a pair of black high heels, long black gloves, and had a long green cape that reached to the ground. She had medium-length, tan hair and opal-black eyes.

"Hello Executives Whitney and Edward," said the woman in a cool voice.

"And who do you think you are?" asked Whitney.

"I'm Executive Isabel from Team Sky," she said, "surely you've heard of us."

"Team Sky?" questioned Edward.

"Then I guess you haven't," said Isabel, "we know so much about you two. Team Aqua wants to capture the legendary Kyogre to expand sea levels, while Team Magma wants to capture Groudon to expand landmass. We of Team Sky want to capture the legendary Rayquaza…"

"So you can expand the atmosphere?" questioned Whitney.

"Yes, and," said Isabel, "to take over the world."

"Expand the atmosphere?" said Edward, "that's a stupid idea."

"Yeah, and so is yours," sneered Isabel, grabbing something from a tablet that was in front of all three of them.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" said Whitney.

"Take this stone of course," said Isabel, "and blowing up this cavern with you in it!"

Isabel laughed in an evil way, as she held onto a rope that pulled her out of the cavern. From the shadows, Beka saw that Isabel had a huge, emerald stone in her arms.

"Come on," said Edward, "this place will blow in a matter of minutes. Let's get out of here and have our arguments later."

"I agree," said Whitney.

The two Executives ran back through the pyramid to the entrance. Once it was safe, Steven and Beka slipped out of the darkness and ran for the exit. Once outside, both of the teams were gone and the cavern was shaking violently.

"Come on," said Steven, "let's hide in that tunnel-way Team magma drilled out."

Steven and Beka ran inside the tunnel-way, just in time to miss some falling roof debris and the walls of the cavern caving in. Steven held Beka's head in his chest and he burying his head in the gap that connected her neck and shoulder and had his back to the tunnel's entrance, making sure that both of them didn't take in dust from the cave-in. A minute after the cave-in, Steven lifted his head to see what was going on. Light dust filled the cavern and sunlight poured in. The pool was completely covered by huge boulders, and they lead a pathway to an opening where they could climb out. Beka looked up at Steven.

"Is it okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "let's go."

The two started to climb up the boulders to the exit. They reached the outside, where there were trees and a beach not far ahead.

"Peaceful isn't it?" asked Steven.

Beka nodded, and then realized something. Scrumming through her bag, she pulled out the envelope from Mr. Stone and handed it to Steven.

"Here, it's from your father," said Beka.

"My father?" asked Steven, taking the envelope and opening it. He pulled out a letter and read it.

"Anything serious?" asked Beka.

"No," laughed Steven, "just that he wants more stones."

Beka smiled at Steven's laughter. She then saw Steven fish through his pocket.

"Here, I have something to show you."

Beka looked and saw that Steven held in his hand two pendants that looked like a red and blue bird.

"Have you ever heard of Latios and Latias?" asked Steven.

"Yes," replied Beka.

"Well, according to legend, they are sibling Pokemon that never leave each other's side. People in ancient times had created pendants, like these; to show that they will never each others side. Beka, take the Latias pendent to show our new friendship will never leave our sides."

Beka took the red Latias pendent from Steven's hand and put it around her neck. Steven also put on the Latios pendent around his neck. Beka looked up at Steven and said:

"Thank you!"

She hugged him around his waist, laying her head on his chest. Steven was a little surprised by this and hugged her back. They broke lose.

"I got to go," said Steven, "hopefully I'll battle you in the Hoenn League."

"Me too Steven," said Beka, waving good-bye to him.

Steven gave his finally farewells, and left on his Skarmory that he released earlier. Beka watched as her hero flew off into the sunset. With her fist up she said:

"I'll be strong enough and battle you 'til then Steven. Also, I'll defeat Team Aqua, Magma, and Sky, so that the world will be safe once again…"

RW: Okay, the ending maybe corny with Beka stating a promise, but it'll show that now she'll become a better trainer. Also, I hope the fans of Steven won't flame me b/c of Beka hugging Steven (feeling of the fans getting ready to smack me with rolled up newspapers pops to mind). Hopefully it was a good chapter…


	9. Vs Brawley

RW: Hello people! First off, I would like to take this time and apologies to Kratos Aurion's Keeper for the Steven chapter, so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

(Drops to floor with head lowered to the ground as much as she can get it lowered, hoping that the authoress won't take the Millennium Newspaper and banish me to the Shadow Realm…) (Millennium Newspaper? How corny is that?)

RW: Okay, back to the story. I forgot to make a summary for this chapter in the last chapter, so mostly it's about Beka catching a Feebas, battling for her second badge against Brawley (and some strange surfer language), and Brendan catching an Aron. Okay, let's began…

Vs. Brawley

Beka had found a dirt road that lead back toward Dewford Town and took it so she could get to her second gym battle with Brawley, the Fighting-Type gym leader. Beka's walk along the shoreline was interesting, seeing pods of Wailords off in the oceans, Wingulls and Pellipers flying above, making there way toward their cliff-side nests, and also a group of Sharpedos' fins swimming near the shoreline. She then heard two familiar voices down on the shorelines:

"Brendan! You're casting it wrong!"

"But May, wasn't this the way you showed me?"

"No it isn't and…HEY! Your lines tangled with mine!"

Beka walked up to the two arguing trainers, each with a demon-eyed look on their faces. With a little bit of hesitation and a sweat drop mark down the back of her head, Beka asked:

"So, have you guys caught anything?"

They turned to her with their demon eyed faces still on.

"I'm taking that as a 'No'," Beka said, the sweat drop getting bigger.

"Well, I'm done with fishing," said Brendan, now his face returning to normal, "here Beka, take my reel and fish some."

"Okay," said Beka, casting out the handed reel into the blue ocean water.

"You see, that's how it's done," protested May.

"Whatever," said Brendan, pulling out a can of soda and drinking it.

Beka sat, holding the orange and cream-white design reel in her gloved hands, waiting for the tug of an unexpecting Water Pokemon. About five minutes in the water, the line began to tug.

"Hey, I got something!" exclaimed Beka, pulling in the line.

May and Brendan watched as Beka reeled in the mysterious object. With a minute struggle on the line, Beka pulled up the line with all her strength. She had caught…

"Oh wow! A Feebas!"

"Feebas?!" gawked Brendan, "but Feebas can't inhabit around here. They mostly inhabit Rt. 119!"

"So it may be a Feebas that migrates," said May.

The pale tan and brown specked skin-designed Water Element with blue fins, pink lips, and white eyes with a tiny black pupil, braced itself for battle, landing on the ground, up right of its stomach. Beka grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Bagon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Bagon appeared from a white light.

"Ba-gon!" it cried out.

Feebas opened its mouth and released a Water Pulse attack at Bagon.

"Bagon, dodge and use Dragonbreath!"

Bagon jumped, dodging the oncoming Water Pulse, and released a green flame. Feebas caught sight of the attack and also released a green flame.

"No way! It knows Dragonbreath too?!" exclaimed Beka.

"It must be an Egg move," said Brendan.

The two Dragonbreaths collided and set up an explosion.

"Quick Bagon, use Take Down!"

From the smoke, Bagon came at Feebas with a critical hit Take Down, causing Feebas to weaken to a more 'catchable' level.

Beka grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Pokeball go!"

The crimson and white ball hit Feebas and opened, receiving Feebas as a red light, and shut tight. The Pokeball shook for a few seconds and stopped. Feebas was successfully caught. With a smile of pride, Beka picked up the Pokeball and held it in her gloved hands. She then looked down onto Bagon and smiled:

"Thanks Bagon, you were great!"

"Bag-bag!" said Bagon, jumping in its trainer's arms.

"Wow that was great," said May, "bravo on your capture!"

"Thanks," said Beka, "and where's Brendan?"

The two looked around and Brendan wasn't insight…

"Treecko, go!" said Brendan, throwing his Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened to reveal his Treecko.

"Tree-cko," cried out the Grass Element.

Brendan was in a rocky/ partly grassy area, where he found a wild Aron to battle and capture.

"Alright Treecko," said Brendan, "use Bullet Seed!"

Treecko opened its mouth and released tiny golden spheres, hitting Aron. Aron replied this attack with a harsh Metal Sound.

"Treecko, counter it with Screech!"

Treecko opened its mouth and released a pitching Screech that over rode the Metal Sound and lower Aron's Defense by two stats.

"Now Treecko, Pound!"

Treecko came at Aron and slammed it with its thick green tail. Brendan grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Pokeball, go!"

Brendan threw his Pokeball and it hit Aron, bringing it inside by red light and slamming shut. The Pokeball quivered on the ground for a few seconds and stopped. Brendan had captured an Aron. He walked over and picked up the Pokeball in his yellow-gloved hand, giving a small smile.

"Brendan!" came May's voice.

Brendan turned and saw May running toward, with Beka following from behind.

"Hey guys," said Brendan.

"What happened to you Brendan?" said May, wrapping her arms around him, "You nearly scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry," said Brendan, wrapping his arms around May, "I just wanted to go Pokemon catching for awhile."

Beka watched the two together, knowing that one day, she'll too, will find true love.

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple!" said Beka.

The two turned to her with demon eyes, realizing someone else was here and wanting to be left alone.

"Uh, I guess I'll be going to the gym," said Beka, with another sweat drop, and dashing off before the Hoennshipping couple attacked her.

At Dewford Town…

Beka had reached the Dewford Island Gym and stood at the entrance to the giant white building with a blue and orange design badge symbol at the top of doorways.

"Well, I guess I'll be going inside…" said Beka, reaching out for the doorknob.

Just then, the door flew opened and something hard hit her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, sorry little dudette, are you like aright?"

Beka looked up to see it was Brawley, the gym leader, with blue spiky hair and eyes wearing an orange and white design shirt with a black shirt underneath, blue knee pants, and black with red design sneakers. He had his hand out to her.

"Here, like, take my hand and I'll help you up."

"Wow, thanks," said Beka, taking Brawley's hand and he helping her up.

"Like, your welcome dudette."

Beka noticed that Brawley had a green and orange designed surfboard under his arms.

"Um, Brawley," asked Beka, "are you by chance having gym battles today?"

"Sure thing," Brawley said, "It just like, there hasn't been any dudes lately to challenge my gym and it wasting like, mundo amounts of time on the big kahunas. Get my drift?"

"Sure do," said Beka, understanding the surfer's code.

"And you're like, the first dudette to come to my gym in a week. So I'll battle you now if you like."

"Sure thing!" said Beka.

Inside the gym…

The inside of the gym was normal, with no landscape-like design. The rules of the gym were that they each had to use two Pokemon, and the challenger was allowed to shift while this act was forbidden by the leader. The prize at stake was the Knuckle Badge.

"So Beka, ready to like, have a mundo battle?" said Brawley.

"I am!" said Beka.

"Okay," said Brawley, grabbing a Pokeball, "Machop, go!"

Brawley threw it out and it opened to release Machop, a Fighting Element that was human-like with grey skin, brown ridges on its head, and red eyes.

"Ma-chop!" it called out

'Alright,' thought Beka, 'this is a Fighting Element gym, and Machop is of course a Fighting Type with no other Elements. I think I'll use Vibrava first since it can learn Flying attacks and has Levitate ability, and then I'll switch it over with Combusken, also a Fighting type with Fire and Flying attacks in it too.'

Beka grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Vibrava! I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Vibrava appeared.

"Vi-bra-va!" it buzzed.

The battle began.

"Machop, start off with Scary Face!"

Machop stared at Vibrava with a dark look in its face.

"Vibrava, don't stare into Machop's face! Use Screech to distract it!"

Vibrava had shut its eyes shut and released a powerful Screech that broke Machop's concentration.

"Huh, good counter," complemented Brawley.

"Vibrava, Gust!"

With its Egg move, Vibrava created a swirling tornado that slammed into Machop.

"Don't give in Machop, use Cross Chop!"

Machop came at Vibrava, with its hands crossed and glowing.

"Vibrava, Sand-Attack!"

From its wings, Vibrava released a wave of sand, blinding Machop and evading the Cross Chop.

"Now Vibrava, Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava released a green flame that slammed into Machop and causing it to faint.

"Machop is unable to battle," came the voice of a referee, "Vibrava is the winner!"

"Yeah, great job Vibrava!" waved Beka to her Dragon/ Ground Pokemon.

"Vi-bra-va!" it called back to its trainer.

Brawley had recalled Machop, praised it for a good battle, and looked back across the field at Beka.

"I must say," complemented Brawley, "your Vibrava was pretty strong to take down my Machop, but with this one, you're gonna have mundo problems with. Hariyama go!"

Brawley had thrown another Pokeball and opened to reveal Hariyama, a Fighting Element that looked like a sumo-wrestler, having a huge body with big orange hands and feet, black legs, yellow appendages around its waist, an orange and white upper body, black hair and eyes.

"Har-i-ya-ma," it said in a deep voice.

"Whoa, this is gonna be tough," said Beka softly.

The second round began.

"Hariyama, Focus Energy!"

Hariyama stood on the field with its eyes shut. Beka knew that physical attacks up-close might not work against Hariyama, so she decided to attack from a distance.

"Vibrava, use Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava opened its mouth a green flame spewed out.

"Hariyama, use Whirlwind!"

Hariyama began to spin around in a circle, creating a whirlwind, blocking off the Dragonbreath and sending Beka to the ground and Vibrava on a roller coaster ride around the gym.

"Vibrava!" said Beka, trying to scamper back to her feet against the howling winds.

"Now Hariyama, Vital Throw!"

Hariyama came at Vibrava, grabbing it and flinging it to the ground.

"Vibrava, Protect!"

Vibrava surrounded itself in a blue aurora and it crashed to the ground. It had take off the heavy point of the attack, but it was very weak and could hardly fly. Beka knew there was one more chance.

"Vibrava, Dragonbreath again!"

Vibrava spewed out it's finally Dragonbreath, hitting Hariyama's big legs.

"Hariyama, Fake Out!"

Out of no where, Hariyama delivered the finally blow to Vibrava, causing it the faint.

"Vibrava is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Hariyama wins."

"Good job Hariyama," said Brawley.

"Hari-yama," nodded Hariyama.

Beka ran onto the battle field and picked up Vibrava in her arms.

"I'm sorry Vibrava," said Beka, "are you alright?"

"Vi," it said softly.

"You did a great job Vibrava, return!" Beka held out its Pokeball and it returned into in a red light, inside the Pokeball for rest.

Beka then turned back to the battle field and grabbed her second Pokeball, threw it, and called out:

"Combusken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Combusken appeared.

"Com-bus-ken!" it cried out, landing on the ground with its long arms crossed.

"A Combusken, huh?" said Brawley, "This we'll get interesting…"

The third and final round began.

"Hariyama, start off with Whirlwind!"

Hariyama again created another whirlwind that began to blow monstrous winds again.

"Combusken, Endure!"

Combusken surrounded itself in a golden aurora, not feeling the effect of Whirlwind.

"Okay Hariyama, use Knock Off!"

Hariyama charged at Combusken with its huge hand up and ready for a hit.

"Combusken, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Combusken jumped and evaded the Knock Off attack with its blinding Quick Attack.

"Hariyama, try another Knock Off!"

"Combusken, keep dodging them!"

As Hariyama tried to attack Combusken, it was unsuccessful thanks to Combusken's dodges. Brawley tried to figure out what Beka's game plan was and found out with a shock when Hariyama's legs were shaking.

"Oh no, it was Vibrava's attack, it parlayed my Hariyama's legs!"

"Quick Combusken, use Double Kick on Hariyama's legs!"

Combusken deliver a series of Double Kicks to Hariyama's legs, its weakness in battle.

"Now Combusken! End this with Flamethrower!"

Combusken released a powerful orange and golden Flamethrower, hitting a direct hit on Hariyama and it fainted.

"Hariyama is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Combusken is the winner! The trainer to win the Knuckle badge is Beka!"

"Yeah! We did it Combusken!" said Beka, running and hugging her Fire/ Fighting Pokemon.

"Com-bus-kin!" it said, hugging its trainer back.

Brawley returned Hariyama, praised it and walked over to Beka.

"Well Beka, you like, gave me the best battle that I had like totally unexpected it, and here I verify that you take this…"

Brawley handed Beka the blue and orange Knuckle Badge. She took it and held it in her gloved hand.

"Thanks so much Brawley!" said Beka, starring her second badge.

"You welcome, little dudette. Now, it's time for me to do some surfing! So like, see ya!"

"Thanks and good-bye!" said Beka, walking out of the gym with her new badge, along with her Boulder Badge, pinned to her traveling bag.

At the Pokemon Center…

"So where off to now?" asked May, dropping her bag on the counter in their room.

"I guess tomorrow we'll head up toward Slateport," said Brendan.

"Sounds good to me," said Beka, polishing her Pokeballs.

So it is agreed that the trio will leave, on ward to another adventure, tomorrow…

RW: Okay, chapter complete.

(Completely puzzled at the surfer's term for a girl being called a "dudette". Is that correct? Please don't flame me for the surfer's talk, I tried!)

RW: Okay, next chapter will be the adventure at the Abandoned Ship and a mysterious character comes into play around Beka's future…


	10. The Abandoned Ship and the Stranger Onbo...

RW: Hello people and I'm back…sorry for the delay…why? One word…school…

(Grumbles insults about the day-prison…)

RW: Okay, onward to the next chapter…

The Abandoned Ship and the Stranger Within

The scene opens up to early morning for the open sea, the gray skies just barely releasing the sun from its horizon prison. It was foggy, but mostly on the calm surface of the ocean as the silent ship rested between the rocky landings, entrapping the gray ship with its rocky grasp. A black silhouette stood on the rusting railings, looking out onto the grey-blue seawaters, waiting for something…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Man, why did we have to get up SO EARLY?!" complained May, laying on Mr. Briney's ship, rubbing the sleep from her blue, tired eyes.

Brendan was lying on the deck beside her, rubbing sleep from his brown eyes. Beka was on the railings, watching the sea's waves crash against the boat, letting the salty winds dance in her red and blond-highlight hair, her eyes glowing with the ocean waters. Something gently landed on her shoulders. She turned and smiled, seeing it was only Peeko.

"Hey Peeko," smiled Beka.

"Wing-ull!" cried Peeko, taking back to the skies when it spotted other wild Wingull.

"Peeko sure loves to befriend other wild Wingull we pass by," complied Mr. Briney, steering the ship among the waves.

Beka had continued her gaze on the ocean. Just then, she spotted gray fog up ahead.

"It looks pretty thick," said Beka softly.

"Well, looks like I'll have to let the waves carry us across this fog," said Briney, stopping the motors, but still steering the boat.

Brendan and May had gotten to their feet and walked over to were Beka was standing, staring out toward the ocean with her.

"See anything?" asked May to Beka.

"No," Beka said silently, "everything is so quiet."

"Yeah, too quiet even," said Brendan, scanning his brown eyes across the open waters.

All three of them scanned the ocean waters, searching for…something…

"Up ahead!" shouted Mr. Briney, pointing to something ahead of the ship.

The three trainers turned and saw a dark, huge, outline of a ship ahead of them.

"It looks like a cruise line," said May, slightly quaking in her voice.

Brendan laid a gloved hand on May's shoulder. Beka watched as the current dragged the ship toward the mysterious vessel.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In an inflatable raft, Brendan, May, and Beka decided to explore the inside of the abandoned ship while Mr. Briney and Peeko waited back a few yards away in Mr. Briney's boat. The yellow and blue raft gently bobbled in the cold sea, edging ever so closely to the ghostly ship.

"Do you think there are…you know…" asked May meekly.

"Any what?" asked Beka.

"Ghosts?" asked Brendan.

The three looked at each other.

"Could be," said Brendan.

"Maybe they could be just Ghost-Type Pokemon," complied Beka.

"Probably," said May.

They had reached the beach line where the ship had run into and ran the raft onto the rocky ground. Beka jumped out of the raft first, hitting into the sneaker deep water, and pulled the raft up onto the shore. Brendan got out next, and then helped May out. Beka and Brendan then tied a rope that supported the raft to a huge rock nearby. The three of them then stared up at the dark ship and entered inside of the haul where a huge gashing hole was…

0o0o0o0o0o0

With a flashlight in hand, the group explored their way through the dark corridors of the ship. It seemed very old and smelled of musty pine and rust soaked in the salty sea water. After ten minutes of exploring the dark boat, the group decided to head back to the raft. Brendan took the lead with May behind him and Beka being the last person. They had reached the exit when a loud noise filled Brendan's and May's ears. It sounded like something breaking and a scream. The two turned and saw a huge hole in the floor they were walking on behind them, with Beka missing.

"Beka!" they both yelled into the dark hole, gleaming the flashlight's beam down.

It was too dark for the light to show the floor…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Heavy pain filled her head as she opened her gray-hazel eyes. She was on her back, staring up at the hole she had created four stories up, and amazingly, she was alright. She sat up and saw something like two objects floating levitating toward her from the darkness. Beka, still on the ground, began to crabwalk away from the oncoming objects. She then bumped into something behind her. She turned and saw a pair of legs in tan pants and black/ white sneakers. She looked up to see a young man, about 17 or 18, about a few inches taller than the average 17-18-year-old's height., wearing also a white shirt that was overlapped by a tan jacket, a blue crystal necklace, and had cream-colored skin, long and sort-of shagged light-blue hair that came down to his lower back, and sky-blue eyes. At first she thought it was Steven's bright eyes, but her heart sank with mistake. The teenager then asked in a soft voice:

"Hey, you took a nasty fall, are you alright?"

"Um, yes," said Beka, getting to her feet, "but those things are after me."

She pointed to the two shadowed objects.

"'Those things' actually saved your life," said the teen, calling out to them: "Lunar, Helios, come on out and say 'Hello'."

The two objects came out and Beka saw that they were just a Lunatone, a Rock/Psychic Element with a tan, crescent moon-shaped body and black/ red eyes, and a Solrock, also a Rock/Psychic Element with an orange and yellow, sun-shaped body and slanted yellow, black, and red eyes.

"Luna-tone," said Lunatone in a deep voice.

"Sol-rock," said Solrock in a fast-pase voice.

"You see, Lunar and Helios used their Psychic attacks to help you to levitate and have a safe landing on the bottom floor after hitting through the first four floors of wood, which luckily were softened after being in a moist environment for so long, and the bottom floor being made out of metal."

"Oh," said Beka turning to the two Pokemon and bowing in thanks, "thank you."

"A-tone," said Lunar.

"Sol-rock," said Helios.

"And I'm Polaris North," said the male trainer, bowing his head in politeness to her.

"Oh, I'm Beka," she said, also bowing.

"How about I get you back up, are you traveling with some friends?" asked Polaris.

"Yes I am, and I would gratefully appreciate it if you got me back to them," said Beka.

"Okay," said Polaris, "just grab onto Lunar."

"Huh?"

"If you do, Lunar will use Psychic to make you weightless and easier to carry you to the top of the ship."

So Beka wrapped her arms around Lunar's body, as Lunar's eyes glowed a pale blue, which also surrounded Beka, and was able to lift Beka with ease off of the ground and through the holes. Beka looked down to see Polaris not far behind on Helios, as the both of them made their way through the ship.

"So Polaris," said Beka, trying to stir up conversation, "what brought you here to this ship?"

"Well," Polaris began, "I was actually looking for something on this ship, but it seems it's not here anymore."

"Was it something important?"

"Well not really, just an object for research I was doing, but it's not important."

"Well, what kind of research were you doing?"

They had reached the top floor and dismounted off the Cosmic-like Pokemon. Then they began walking down a corridor to hopefully find an exit.

"I was doing research into searching for a Legendary Pokemon named Deoxys."

"Deoxys?"

"Yes. I had a rock sample that had fallen out of my field bag when I explored this ship about a month ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure I'll come upon it soon."

They had made it out of the corridor, and surprisingly on the main deck of the ship.

"Hey, we're outside finally," said Polaris, changing the subject.

The sea winds had picked up a little and Beka saw that the sun had broken the horizon, revealing a beautiful sky of pinks, oranges, blues, yellows, whites, and other color tones, pastelled together into a master-piece sunrise.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Beka, pulling back some hair that had gotten in her face by the sea winds.

"I love the sunrise," said Polaris, standing beside her, "I think it's the most beautiful thing in nature. And then it's followed by the sunset, followed by the thousands of stars and the moon that glows in the night sky, and then the sunrise again."

"So you must like the artwork of the heavens, right?"

"Yes, not just because I'm an astronomer, but because it also holds the greatest mysteries to mankind."

"What?" asked Beka, "You're an astronomer?"

"Yes," Polaris nodded, "and I want to be the greatest of them all, and that is why I want to research and find as much information as I can about Deoxys."

"Wow, that's pretty cool Polaris," said Beka, turning back to Polaris.

Just then, she saw two figures coming out from one of the doorways of the ship and collapsed onto the deck, tired from the search party and not having breakfast.

"Brendan! May!" said Beka running to her friends.

Brendan and May looked up and saw Beka running up to them.

"Beka! You're alright!" said Brendan and May.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Polaris," said Beka, turning to gesture Polaris to come over and meet the group.

"Guys, this is Polaris North…Polaris, these are my friends Brendan Birch and May Yuri."

"Hello Polaris," said May.

"Hey, it's nice meeting ya," said Brendan.

"Hello, and it's nice to meet you two," said Polaris with a smile, "and these two are…"

He turned to see Lunar and Helios was gone.

"Lunar? Helios?" called out Polaris, looking around for his Rock/Psychic Pokemon.

"Luna!" called out Lunar's voice.

"Ol!" called out also Helios' voice.

Polaris and the others ran to a bunch of crates that were on the deck, where they heard the voices. The group got to them and found Lunar and Helios looking at something under a crate that shimmered slightly. Polaris' eyes widened.

"Could that be…?" he said, as he picked up the wooden crate and threw it aside.

He then picked up the six-inch diameter object and held it in the palm of his hand. To Beka, it looked like an oval-shaped rock with tiny purple crystals glittering and surrounding the gray rock.

"I don't believe this!" said Polaris, his voice filled with over coming joy, "this is the rock I lost! Now my research is back on track!"

He turned to his celestial Pokemon.

"Lunar, Helios, thank you!"

He hugged his Pokemon in his arms as the gang watched in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So I guess this is good-bye, huh?" said Beka, as the trio got into the raft and Polaris was still on the rocks.

"For now that is," said Polaris.

"So what are going to do now since you found that rock?" asked May.

"Well," started Polaris, "I'll study as much as I can on it, and hopefully find another clue to the mystery of Deoxys."

"Hey, good luck on your research," said Brendan.

"Thank you, and hopefully I will," said Polaris, grabbing a Pokeball from his belt and opening it, revealing a Dragonite, a huge orange dragon with small wings and antennas.

"Drag!" bellowed Dragonite.

Polaris jumped onto its back.

"Hey Beka," said Polaris, "catch!"

Polaris threw out a tied-up bandana toward Beka. Beka caught it and stared at the glittering-blue bandana with a curious look.

"It might come in handy," he called out, and gently tapped on Dragonite's side.

With that, Dragonite took toward the skies and on toward the East.

"Hey, open it up," said Brendan.

Beka untied the bandana, and about 100 pieces of wrapper candy came spilling out onto her lap.

"Hey, those are Rare Candy!" said May, picking one up and examining it.

"Wow, you're so lucky to get these Beka," said Brendan, examining one himself.

Beka didn't pay attention to the many comments of the Hoennshipping couple, but stared up to the sky where Polaris had ridden toward. Why did he give her all these Rare Candy items? Was something going to happened that she might need these?

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had returned to Mr. Briney's ship and made a clear journey to Slateport City, where Mr. Briney had dropped them off on the docks that lead to the local marina.

"So I best be going," said Mr. Briney with Peeko on his shoulder.

"Where are going to this time?" asked May.

"Probably back home to prepare for my next sea journey."

"Hope you have a good one," said Brendan.

Mr. Briney nodded and started his boat again, heading back out to see. The gang waved good-bye to the old sailor and then turned to each other and asked:

"So what's in Slateport City?"

"There's my competition."

"And the museum."

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

So the three entered Slateport City, waiting for the next adventure to unfold…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Okay, next chapter will be May's Pokemon contest against her biggest rival…and maybe Beka meeting Team Aqua at the Slateport City Museum…until then, bye!


	11. May's Contest Part I

RW: Hello again! First off…I want to apologies for the LONG wait! I'm so sorry!

(Bows head in forgiveness.)

RW: Why has it taken so long? Well, there's school, homework, projects, tests, work at home and abroad, reading LOTS of manga and books, playing Pokemon FireRed (although I prefer the Hoenn games the best!), and yeah…also getting lazy and wanting to draw…any who, I owe you guys a chapter, sp here I go!)

(PS: This is the second time writing the same chapter. Why? Well, my stupid 3 ½ Floppy A disk won't let me get into my original story, which was called: A Contest and A Museum, but rewriting won't be so bad…)

May's Contest: Part I

She hummed softly in the blue and white tiled girl's room, while brushing her long brown hair with a blue hairbrush. She finally fixed her green bandana on her head and nodded softly in the mirror, knowing that she was ready for her big day. Slipping on her white gloves, she saw the white door swing open to the public bathroom and Beka poked her head in.

"Come on May," said Beka, "the contest starts in five minutes. You don't want to be late!"

"I know, I know!" exclaimed May, making last preparations for the contest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

'Wow, this is my first time, _well, of course it is,_ at being at a Pokemon contest,' thought Beka, as she made her way down the yellow hallway to the auditorium, with her hands shoved deep into her jeans pockets.

She looked at the other contenders and their amazing Pokemon.

'May's going to have a lot of competition,' thought Beka, 'but I know she will…'

Just then, someone slammed into her left arm coming forward, hard, causing Beka and the person to both fall. Beka looked around and saw a young guy, about her age, with green hair, wearing a black, green, and purple outfit, on the floor next to her. It was the guy who slammed into her. He opened his eyes, a dark color, and starred at her in a dirty way.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time loser!" sneered the guy, getting up and brushing away a part of his hair.

He didn't even care to help Beka to her feet, even though she tried to apologies to him (though he was the one that was really to blame). Just then Beka heard from behind:

"Hey Beka, what's so interesting on the ground?"

Beka turned and saw Brendan looking down at her with a pair of tickets in his hands.

"Oh Brendan," said Beka, getting up after Brendan politely helped her up, "it's just that some kid with green hair walked by and shoved me, that's all."

"Wait, you said this kid had green hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Beka, that kid was…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

After talking with Professor Birch on the phone and after sending two Pokemon him and receiving the rest of her old Pokemon team in return, May got up from the video phone and sat at a bench, deciding which Pokemon to use.

"Well, I could try beginner's luck and choose Mudkip to be in a Cool Contest," pondered May, "but Beutifly was my first Pokemon to be in any contest."

(A/N: This Beutifly is May's first one from _Pokemon Advanced_. The Beutifly May caught in this story was actually a favor asked by Prof. Birch, for he his studying how evolve Pokemon in the wild act as a comparison to Pokemon that had evolved in a trainer's care. Anyway, hopefully this won't be confusion to you all.

(Authoress is afraid of the audience getting dizzy and falling out of their seats.

(Audience: (Dizzy) ))

"Predicable as usual," came a sneering voice.

May turned and gasped at the green hair kid that stood before her."

"Drew?!" asked May.

"The one and only," he said, flipping back a piece of his green hair.

'Yeah, the one and only to annoy people with that hair thing of yours,' said May, with a look of annoyance in her eyes.

"So, what brings you back?" asked May, trying to act nice.

"I just wanted to come back and test my coordinating skills again," said Drew, "nothing much."

"Oh."

"Well, I got to go and prepare for the show. See you around," waving off to May.

"Oh, well, see ya!" said May.

"Oh, and May, want to know a secret?"

May turned back to him.

"If you want to know what Pokemon I'll use, it's not the one you expect I'll be using."

He flipped his hair back and walked off, leaving May to wonder what she'll expect from this hidden personality man.

To Be Continued…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Okay! I know this was a measly, little chapter, but I have writer's block! I promise to fulfill the next part of this story in the next chapter. Please don't hurt me, I'll write more soon as I can!

(Runs out of the room and into the closet with a pad and pen, hoping to write down more of the story, before an angry mob of Hoennshippers and fans of the Hoenn region break in…)


	12. May's Contest Part II

RW: Hello again reviewers to Part 2 of "May's Contest". With out further or do, let's begin!

May's Contest: Part 2

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome once again to the Slateport Pokemon Contest!" announced a gorgeous lady with curly orange-red hair and brown eyes, wearing a sparkling pink and yellow dress. "Today, we will see who will win the Slateport City's prize ribbon!"

The announcer held up in one of her white-gloved hands and in it held a glittering green ribbon with a golden crest pressed in the center. As she did, the audience cheered with a great force of power that seemed to shake the building.

"And now," the announcer said, "let the contest begin!"

The audience cheered and applauded, wanting the contest to begin. In the middle section of the auditorium, Beka and Brendan sat, waiting for May to come out. Beka looked around the auditorium in silence. She then turned to see Brendan with her back to her, doing some rapidly with his arms and hands.

"Um, Brendan," asked Beka, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to finish this poster so that May can find us in the crowd," said Brendan, still working in a fast pace.

"Um okay," said Beka, looking back at the front, where now the contenders came out onto the stage. "Hey Brendan! I see May!"

"Holy crap! I'm not done!"

"Hey May!" shouted and waved Beka from the audience.

May looked up and waved. Just then, Beka heard Brendan shout:

"MAY! I LOVE YOU MAY! HOENNSHIPPING FOREVER!"

May looked and saw Brendan and waved her arms at him. Just then May's face went pale and turned back to face the walkway.

"Hey, why did she do that?" asked Brendan.

"Uh Brendan," said Beka, pointing to the poster he drew.

Brendan pulled the poster down and looked at it. In a big, red heart, the saying read:

****

I LOVE YOU

YAM!

"YAM?!" shouted Brendan, "YAM! Who the (beep) is YAM!? Oh, (beeeeeeeep!).

(A/N: I don't like cursing in my story and so I'm bleeping out the words. You all know what he means anyway.)

Beka, with a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head, watched Brendan tore up the poster in a blinded rage, with rivers of tears flowing down his checks.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The competition went on for two hours, each performance greater than the pervious. Beka watched in amazement at how beautiful a Pokemon attacks could truly be.

"Maybe, I should teach my Dragon Pokemon on how to perfect their attacks and use it with style," Beka said softly.

In the end, two contenders stood on the final battlefield.

"And now," said the announcer, "we are down to are final two contenders. Who will win the Slateport Ribbon today?"

Suddenly, a roar arose from the audience came as the two finalists enter the battle arena.

"And now, the final battle for the ribbon, Drew vs. May. A time limit will be held for five minute. Now, LET THE BATTLE BEGAN!"

The audience's roar and cheering grew louder as the two finalists began.

"Good luck May," Beka heard Brendan's voice softly, his brown eyes filled with a bright confidence.

'I hope so too,' thought Beka as she saw May, with a confident look on her face. Beka nodded softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Down on the battling arena…

"Are you ready May, for the battle of your life?' asked Drew, parting away a piece of his green hair.

"I'm more than ready," said May, holding her contest Pokemon's Pokeball in her right hand.

Drew threw his left hand and threw out a Pokeball.

"Masquerain, go!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light, a moth-like creature with a white body, eye-designed wings and diamond-shaped legs appeared.

"Mas-que-rain!" said Masquerain, in a high pitched chirp, like that of an insect.

"Beautifly, I choose you!" said May, throwing out her Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened and in another flash of white light, Beautifly appeared (A/N: Once again, this is May's FIRST BEAUTIFLY, not the one she caught in the beginning of this story.)

"Beau-ti-fly!" said Beautifly in a high tone voice.

The match began.

"Masquerain, use Bubblebeam!" said Drew.

Masquerain opened its mouth and thousand of bubbles flowed out, they looked like thousands of crystal diamonds shooting across the arena.

"Beautifly, use String Shot!" said May.

Beautifly lifted its long, tube mouth and released a sparkling, silky line of String Shot, popped the Bubblebeam attack and coming at Masquerain.

"Masquerain, use Agility to dodge String Shot!"

Masquerain disappeared into the air, evading the String Shot, and reappeared to the far left.

"Beautifly, use Gust!"

Beautifly began to beat its black, red, blue, and gold wings rapidly, creating a powerful wind gust that was aimed at Masquerain.

"Masquerain, you to use Gust!"

Masquerain also began to beat its wings rapidly, creating another powerful wind gust that countered Beautifly's.

"Now Masquerain, use Ice Beam!"

Masquerain opened its mouth and a white-blue beam of light shot out, hitting Beautifly and causing the Butterfly Pokemon to freeze inside a crystal, icy, block.

"Beautifly," said May, "use Solarbeam now!"

Beautifly's wings began to glow a brilliant golden light and the icy prison that it was encased in exploded, causing mist and tension to risen. A moment had passed and when the mist was burned out, Beautifly appeared, seeming still fit and ready for the next battle movement.

"Masquerain, use Ice Beam again!"

Masquerain sent out another Ice Beam attack.

"Beautifly, use another Solarbeam!"

Beautifly's wings glowed a golden color again and released the brilliant Solarbeam, which instantly melted the Ice Beam and landed a direct hit on Masquerain. Drew lost almost half of his scoring points. Just then, a loud buzzer was heard and the audience cheered. May looked up at the board to see that time had ran out and she was in the lead.

"Ladies and gentleman!" said the announcer, "the winner of this Pokemon contest is May Yuri of Petalburg City!"

May jumped in happiness at the call of her name and also reaching out to hug her Beautifly. Drew, with a shock look on his face, just smiled softly and left the arena, not before throwing out a rose to May in congratulations.

"Alright! May won!" said Beka, standing out of her seat and applauding.

"YEAH-YEAH! GGGGOOOO MAY!" said Brendan, doing a cheerleader chant on his chair.

"Uh Brendan, you shouldn't standing on that seat like that."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's uh…"

WHAM! "AAHHH!!! MY LEGS!"

"…close-seat chair."

0o0o0o0o0o0

May was presented with the Slateport City ribbon, in which she put it on Beautifly, and gave a short speech on her success.

Later at the Pokemon Center, May and Beka were talking privately in their rooms.

"That was an amazing contest," said Beka, looking a May's new ribbon.

"Well, it certainly was," said May, taking back the ribbon after Beka handed it back to her, "and now, we can go to Mauville City and go for your third badge."

"Yeah, and I can't wait," said Beka, looking outside from the window, to see a full moon bright in the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

At the bottom of the hill laid the Pokemon Center. At the top, four dark figures stood, looking down at the healing center.

"Is that the place where she's staying?" asked one of the figures.

"It is," said another, which appeared to be the leader in the tall silhouette, "let's make it quick, we won't want her friends to follow us, do we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: And so…I'll leave it here. Next chapter will be Beka vs. Team Aqua at the Slateport City Aquatic Museum. Until then, bye!


	13. The Meeting With Team Aqua

RW: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but writer's block had gotten to me and everything, so let's get started back in the story…

The Meeting with Team Aqua

The full moon glowed brightly down onto the sleeping city below, causing the buildings to shine a pale gray against the dark shadows of black. The only sounds that could be heard were that of a series of running footsteps along the shadows…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka laid in her bed with the soft white comforter draped over her still form. She was starring at the pale blue ceiling, listening to the soft wind blow gently through the tree's leaves next to the open window. The white curtains danced into the room when the wind gently whistled itself inside uninvited. Beka tried to close her hazel eyes, but growled softly when she knew that sleep wasn't coming fast enough. She then pulled herself up and sat there on the bed, observing the room. May was fast asleep in another bed across from her, so Beka quietly slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. A few minutes later, Beka came back out, fully clothed into her day clothes from her pajamas, and gently reached for her messenger bag. She slung the bag over her shoulders and walked toward the door. She gently reached the brass doorknob, turned it softly, and gently bumped the door open. Beka softly closed the bedroom door behind her and quietly made her way down the hallway to the main office. She saw that everything in the Pokemon Center was turned off, except for a computer on Nurse Joy's desk, which hummed softly in the dark. Beka looked around for a door that wasn't security locked like the sliding panel main doorways and found one near the back of the center. Beka quietly turned the knob and let herself out into, what she thought was the outside, was actually a giant indoor greenhouse.

"Hey, not bad," said Beka softly.

Beka began to walk around the greenhouse, hoping to find another door way to the outside world. She saw many Pokemon asleep inside of tree holes or in burrows underground. Some of the creatures were nocturnal and watched the stranger walked thought the greenhouse. One of them came up to her and gently butted her in the leg.

"Ab-sol," it growled softly.

Beka looked down to see it was only an Absol, a Dark Element Pokemon of the Disaster Type. It was covered in long white fur, with sharp black claws, a black bladed tail and headpiece, a black face with a black oval near the top of its head, and red eyes that glowed like crimson rubies in the moonlight. Beka saw that this Absol had a bandage on its leg and took pity on it, but Beka knew that if desired, an Absol could bring bad luck or even a worser fate to someone who sees it or angers it. The Absol continued to stare at her with it's burning red eyes, like a passionate fire in the dark, while Beka tried to remain still and wait to see what this Absol would do. The two of them just stared at each other until…

CRASH!

The sound of glass breaking filled Beka's ears. The nocturnal Pokemon fled from the scene and into the thick underbrush of the greenhouse. Beka turned to the direction of the crash and saw them. It was a group of four, two males and two females, wearing black and white striped shirts, blue pants, and black shoes, starring at her with their glowing blue nightshades.

"Well, well…" said the main leader of the small group, "looks like we found you."

"You're Team Aqua, aren't you?" demanded Beka in a sharp voice.

"You're very intelligent girl," said the leader, "so now, come with us."

"Why?"

"Don't question our orders kid, now get over here."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then, we'll just take you by force," said the group leader, throwing out a Pokeball, along with the other three throwing out theirs. The Pokeballs opened to reveal four Mightyenas, growling at Beka before her.

"Go Mightyena, capture her now!"

The four Mightyena bounded into the air, about to pound down Beka. Beka stood in a defensive stance, waiting for the Mightyenas to hit their mark. Just then, a golden force field formed infront of Beka and deflected off the Mightyenas, causing them to be sent back to where they were before.

'Hey, that looked like a Protect,' thought Beka.

She looked down to see Absol in front of her, growling in a soft voice at the Mightyena. The Mightyena stood back in position, waiting from the next attack from their trainers.

"Well what do you know, it's that Absol we tried to kidnapped back at Route 120," said the Aqua Member, "unfortunately it got away, but not before we injured its leg."

"So you were the ones who injured it!" said Beka, her rage inside building.

The Absol turned to her and shouted: "Ab-sol-sol-ab".

"What, " said Beka with a puzzled face, "are you telling me to get out?"

"Ab," said Absol, nodding at her.

Beka nodded back and said: "Alright, I'll go!"

Beka turned and began to run, while Absol watched her leave.

"She's not getting away," said the head of the group, "Mightyena, go!"

The Mightyena began to charge after Beka, but was stopped by Absol. Absol lifted its head, causing the sickle on its head to glow a bright blue. Absol then brought the sickle down, causing blue hoops to be released and hitting the Mightyena.

"What! A Water Pulse!" exclaimed the leader.

Absol then followed up by bounding into the air and unleashing a series of Slash Attacks on the Dark Pokemon. The Mightyena collapsed to the ground, fainted. The Aqua Members growled and returned their Mightyenas into their Pokeballs. The head leader looked ahead to where Absol was at, but had disappeared when they retrieved their Pokemon from battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As this act was playing out…

CRASH!

Filled the ears of a sleeping Brendan, as he sat up from his bed. He turned his head rapidly, looking around for any sign of the noise. He saw that it didn't come from his room, so where?

"Oh no, May could be in trouble!" said Brendan, jumping out of his and running to May's and Beka's room next door, "MAY! I WILL SAVE…WHAM!"

Brendan had smacked right into May's door, when May was just opening it. He fell to the floor, feeling his nose and face. Luckily, no nosebleeds or broken cartilage.

"Huh? Brendan! Are you alright?" asked May, knelling next to Brendan on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Brendan.

Other trainers had now started to come out from their rooms, wonder what was going on.

"Hey, where's Beka?" asked Brendan, turning to May.

"I don't know," said May, "she went to bed the same time I did."

"Let's find Nurse Joy and find out where's Beka and what's going on."

"Right."

The two made it to the main entrance where Nurse Joy was fiddling with her computer.

"What are doing Nurse Joy?" asked May.

"I'm checking the security cameras in the center, especially where the break-inners went to," explained Nurse Joy.

The cameras showed bits and shots of the whole story: Beka leaving her room, the encounter of Beka and Absol, followed by the encounter of Team Aqua, Absol's battle, and the leaving of the group.

"Oh no, Beka's encountered Team Aqua," said Brendan, "we've got to go look for her."

"Yeah, but where could she have gone?" asked May.

"Apparently, she could of gone east from the Center since I see one of the cameras caught her finding an emergency escape exit near the end of the greenhouse," said Nurse Joy.

"Alright," said Brendan, "let's go look for her."

"Right," said May.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka sat panting on a bench under a headlamp near a port.

"I'm never going to take the mile run lightly again," Beka said, breathing heavily.

Just then, something like the sound of feet came from behind Beka. Beka turned sharply to see it was only Absol, catching up to Beka.

"Oh, it's you Absol," said Beka.

Absol came up to Beka, but suddenly collapsed at her feet. Beka knelt down beside the Dark Pokemon to see it was just exsausted from the battle it faced earlier. Beka gently reached for Absol's bandaged leg, in which she saw that the bandages were beginning to unravel.

"Oh Absol," said Beka softly, "you put yourself on the line to protect me."

Beka smiled softly and reached into her pack. She scrimmaged around to find a bottle of Super Potion at the bottom, along with some fresh, clean bandages. Beka pulled the old bandages off and gently sprayed the Super Potion on the deep scratch on Absol's leg. Absol's claws dug at the ground when the healing spray stung its leg, along with a deep growl.

"It's alright," said Beka, gently brushing Absol's rigged, white fur, which was surprisingly soft to the touch.

Beka finished bandaging up Absol's leg and scooted away some so Absol could stand. Absol stood to its feet and walked up to Beka's side, gently nudging her up. Beka climb to her feet and reached into her messenger bag to pull out a bottle of water and a small bowl. Beka unscrewed the cap and poured the water into the dish. Beka then push the dish under Absol and seeing water was presented to it, it gently began to lap up the semi-cool water.

"Sorry if it's not cold," said Beka, "but it's better than none I guess."

Beka began to drink the rest of the water when she saw a series of lights at a big building ahead of her.

"Hey, I haven't seen that building before," said Beka, standing to her feet, "want to go inside Absol? I think it might be safer in there if Team Aqua is still looking for us."

"Ab-sol," said Absol, finishing up the rest of its water.

Beka picked up the empty bowl and placed it back in her bag, threw the bottle away in a nearby trash can, and the two made their way to the building…unaware of the next event to unfolded…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Okay, the NEXT CHAPTER will be about the Aquatic Museum. Sorry if I didn't have it in this chapter, but at least Team Aqua was pulled into this chapter. So…until next time, bye!


	14. Slateport Museum

RW: Hello again fellow readers! Let's get on with the story…

Slateport Museum

Fully dressed in their day clothes, Brendan and May began to run down the dark streets of Slateport, with only the moonlight's beams guiding their way. They had reached the center's square and stopped beside a giant, marble fountain that glowed a milky-white gray under the moonlight and its water that gushed out looked like crystal reflections of the outside world. They scanned the area, trying to find a hopeful sign that Beka was nearby or not far away, but not a sign was found.

"Do you see anything?" asked May, with a tone in her voice that she soon would get the answer of "No".

"Well, nothing much," said Brendan until, "…wait! I just saw something!"

"What is it?" asked May.

"I'm not sure," said Brendan, "but it just went down that alleyway." Brendan pointed toward a dark alleyway that wasn't illuminated by the moon's guiding light.

"You think we should follow it?" questioned May.

"Not now," said Brendan, "we need to figure out where Beka's at."

Just then, Brendan grabbed May's arm and told her in a harsh, yet quiet voice: "Get down quick!"

The two of them ducked at the fountain and listened. A series of footsteps beated on the soft earth as four, dark figures made it to the center's square. Brendan's brown and May's blue eyes focused on the figures and tried to separate them from the shadows. They soon heard their identity voices:

"Now where did that girl go?"

"The Mightyena are still restless sir, they still have her scent, but it seems it's getting mixed with another scent and their getting more ravenous. It must be that Absol sir."

"Well, at least we still have her on the run and the Mightyena still have her scent."

"Sir, the Mightyena are starting to get out of control…I…I can't hold onto them much longer!"

"Release them, will follow them to the girl."

Brendan and May watched two of the Grunts bend down and the sound of a click was heard. Then, two Mightyenas began to dash ahead of the group and disappeared into the darkness.

"After them now," said the leader and the group followed them from behind, also disappearing into the darkness.

May and Brendan appeared from their hiding place behind the fountain.

"That must be the same Team Aqua party that broke into the Pokemon center and are after Beka," said Brendan.

"We better follow them and stop them before they attack her," said May.

"Come on," said Brendan, taking May's arm, "there's a shortcut to the direction they were heading."

"Right," said May.

The two Hoenn trainers began to dash after Beka's kidnappers, hoping to stop them before they stop their friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka and Absol made it to a glass door of the building. Soft yellow-white light poured from the warm inside to the cold darkness outside.

"Do you think we should go inside?" asked Beka to Absol.

"Sol," Absol said quietly.

Beka took hold of the handle, the silver feel was cool to her touch. She pulled the door towards her and opened it. She let Absol slip inside first, followed by her, and then let the door closed by itself. The room they stood in was warm with white walls and light blue tiles. The door clicked closed, the noise echoing through out the room.

"Who's there?" came the sound of a woman's voice.

Beka stood frozen, realizing someone else was in here as well. Footsteps could be heard coming out from one of the rooms, followed by a door opened to Beka's right. A woman, about in her early twenties, with sandy tan hair pulled up in a ponytail, light blue eyes with a small pair of glasses over them, and partial-tanned skin, stepped out of the room. She wore a light pink shirt and tan skirt with a long, white lab coat over top. She carried in her arm a clipboard with papers attached to it.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Following behind her was a Vaporeon, a Water Element of the Bubble Jet Type, with smooth blue skin, a long, mermaid-like tail, blue ridges down along its back, fins for ears and an extra on the top of its head, and black eyes. It proceeded and stopped in front of her, as if protecting her.

"Va-por-e-on," it called out to Beka, followed by a low growl.

Absol stood in front of Beka, as if also protecting its companion, and growled softly at Vaporeon.

"Absol, heel," said Beka, as if to Absol it was receiving an order from its trainer.

Absol backed down and walked over to Beka's side, sitting down beside her proudly. Beka was astonished, she didn't realize that Absol would be taking orders from her by now. Maybe it wanted to be her trainer?

"Amazing," the woman said, "I didn't think Absol would be willing to pass off a battle that calmly. You must be an experienced trainer to commanded your Absol without hesitation."

"Well actually," said Beka, "I've only meet this Absol about an hour ago and I've only been a trainer for at least two months."

"Two months?" the woman said, "I'm impressed even more."

"Well, I'm sorry to barge in without permission, but I was being chased by a group of Team Aquas and…"

"Team Aqua?" the woman said in a soft voice, with also spelled fear in her blue eyes as Beka thought.

The woman dashed toward the door Beka and Absol had come in and locked it. She then walked up to Beka and said:

"Come with me."

The woman opened the door she had come out of and beckoned Beka to come along. Beka and Absol walked through the door, followed by Vaporeon and the woman. The woman shut the door behind them and locked it. Beka looked around to see the room was partially lit, and a long narrow staircase lead down into more darkness.

"Please, come this way," the woman implied, leading the group down the stairs.

Beka eyes were trying to scan the darkness, but she just couldn't see even the outline of her follower.

"Absol," Beka said softly, "where are you?"

"Ab-ab-ab," said Absol, brushing its head on Beka's hand.

"Hey, there you are," Beka laughed, "Hey, can you help guide me down?"

"Sol," said Absol, letting her gently hold the sickle blade-like appendage from its head.

About a minute later, they had reached to the bottom, which now had a little more light at the bottom than at the top. The woman reached into her lab coat and pulled out a pair of keys that jingled in her hand.

"This is my laboratory," she said, "I'm Professor Aquarius, and I'm hoping you will keep this secret between just us."

"Oh, yes I will," said Beka.

The door clicked unlocked and Pr. Aquarius walked inside. Vaporeon trailed in after her, followed by Beka and Absol. The lab was filled with large samples of water, in which some bubbled in long tubes.

"Come, look at this," said Aquarius, pulling out a glass dish.

Beka walked over to Aquarius and starred at the sample before her. It was a thin, blue flake of skin that was about six inches in diameter.

"Wow, what is it?" asked Beka.

"That is what Team Aqua wants," said Aquarius, "a DNA sample of Kyogre."

"Kyogre," Beka repeated softly with awe in her voice.

Beka knew what Kyogre was and it flashed her memory back to the time that she had the vision of it.

"And that is what we'll get," came a deep voice from behind them.

The two turned and saw Team Aqua and the two Mightyena before them.

"How did you get in here?" said Aquarius, "All the doors are locked."

"Heh, we have the technology to get what we want. Now, Professor Aquarius, hand over that DNA sample now…and you…" said the leader turning to Beka, "you better come with us now."

"Not unless I win my freedom in a battle," said Beka, holding her fist up in confidence.

"Sol-ab-sol," said Absol, standing in front of her.

"And I'll battle for my research," said Aquarius, "Hapi, go!"

(A/N: For those who don't know, Hapi is the name of the Egyptian god of the waters and believed to be the ruler of the Nile, just some educational info.)

"Va-por!" said Hapi, also stepping into battle.

The battle began.

"Go Mightyena! Use Shadow Ball on Vaporeon!"

The two Mightyena focused their Shadow Ball attacks on Hapi.

"Absol, take the attack!" said Beka.

Absol jumped in front of Hapi and took the attack, hardly suffering any damage.

"Thank you," said Aquarius, "Hapi, use Hydro Pump!"

Hapi opened its mouth and a stream of water shot out, hitting the Mightyena in a full blast aquatic attack.

"Wow, that's powerful," said Beka.

"Well, it pays to be one of the final eight in the Hoenn League," said Aquarius.

"Amazing," said Beka, and then called out, "Absol, use Swords Dance and follow it up with Slash!"

White light surrounded the Dark Pokemon for a second and then disappeared. Then, Absol's sickle appendage glowed a bright white. Absol swung the appendage down and crashed into the two Mightyena, causing them to be slammed into the Team aqua trainers and caused them to slam into a wall and be knocked out. Just then, a series of voices were heard upstairs, followed by footsteps coming down and the appearance of Brendan, May, Officer Jenny and other officers in the lab.

"Beka! You're alright!" said Brendan and May, running up to their third group member.

"Yup, Absol and Hapi helped out pretty well," said Beka looking at the two Pokemon.

"Oh, thank you so much for helping me," said Professor Aquarius, " and now, I think I'll tell you all about Kyogre…Beka."

Beka turned to the professor who was softly smiling. How did she know her name if she didn't even tell her already?

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: So what secrets will Beka and her friends uncover next? Find out next time! Until then, bye!


	15. The Secret of Kyogre and a Joining of Ab...

RW: Hello again and welcome to the saga. I would like to make a correction of my last few sentences during the last chapter about how the Professor Aquarius knew Beka's name and Brendan and May saying her name before Aquarius spoke. Here is what I meant to type:

("Hey! You're alright!" said Brendan and May, running up to their third group member.

"Yup, Absol and Hapi helped out pretty well," said Beka looking at the two Pokemon.

"Oh, thank you so much for helping me," said Professor Aquarius, " and now, I think I'll tell you all about Kyogre…Beka."

Beka turned to the professor who was softly smiling. How did she know her name if she didn't even tell her already?)

So, I will apologize for this error.

(Bows head in forgiveness.)

RW: Anywho, let's continue…

The Secret of Kyogre and the Joining of Absol

"Wait," said Beka, "how did you know my name?"

"Well, I decided to wait and surprise you!" Professor Aquarius smiled.

The professor reached down into her lab coat's pocket and pulled out a piece of material that was laminated. She handed the object to Beka.

"Here, take a look," said Aquarius.

Beka took the object and looked at it. It was a photograph taken at a seaside cliff, showing three people in the photograph. One of them was of course Professor Aquarius, in a yellow summer dress, with Hapi by her side. Another was on her left, a tall gentleman with short, light blue hair and mahogany-colored eyes, in a gray suit, with a Houndoom by his side. The other gentleman on Professor Aquarius' right made Beka's heart skip a beat. The man was also tall with silver hair and sky-blue eyes, wearing a black and purple suit with silver rings on his arms and fingers, with a huge Metagross behind him.

"Steven," said Beka softly.

"Yup, I knew you would know him," said Aquarius, "Steven and I are best friends."

"Best friends?" asked Beka.

"Yes, and so is this man," pointing to the man on her left, "Professor Aries, my so-to-be husband."

"What? Really!" said May, "aww…that's so romantic!"

Hearts seemed to fly around May at the thought of Love.

'There she goes daydreaming again,' thought Brendan, with a small sweat drop on his face.

"Congratulations Professor Aquarius," said Beka, handing back the photo to the professor.

After placing the photo back into her pocket, Professor Aquarius spoke:

"Now, since those Team Aqua members are heading off to jail, I'll answer any questions about Kyogre with the resources I have Beka."

"Um, alright," said Beka, pondering on the subject.

"Before I answer anything, I need the two of you to leave."

Aquarius pointed to May and Brendan.

"Wait! Don't make them leave," said Beka, "they can keep the information secret. Right guys?"

"Of course," said May.

"Scout's honor," said Brendan.

Aquarius sighed softly and said:

"Alright, but promise not to tell anyone…and I mean, ANYONE, who asks any of you. You may never know who is behind their identity."

The three nodded.

"Alright, Beka, did you already have a question in mind?"

"Well, is Team Aqua trying to steal that scale for the summoning purposes to revive Kyogre?"

"Well, according to the studies of this scale, there isn't a trace that this can be used for magic summoning purposes. They may have wanted to steal this scale in order to create a 'clone' of Kyogre, in order to anger the original Kyogre and bring it closer to the ocean's surface."

"Bring it closer to the ocean's surfaces? You mean Kyogre is still alive after thousands of years?" asked Brendan.

"Yes," continued Aquarius, "it is believed that Kyogre is still alive and lives in the underwater canyons of the world's oceans. I'm not for sure how Kyogre can live for so long, but it may be something within its blood system."

"Those this go toward the same way about Groudon?" asked May.

"Well, according to Professor Aries, he believes that Groudon, along with Kyogre, may have something in its blood system that keeps it alive for so long."

"What about Rayquaza?" asked Beka.

"That, I'm not for sure," said Aquarius, "I really do not know who studies the legendary Rayquaza, but it could have a connection between Kyogre and Groudon."

"Well, that was the only question I have about Kyogre," said Beka.

"Really? You don't want to know Kyogre's origin or any possible sightings where it might be?"

"No thanks, I think I had enough about Kyogre," said Beka.

'For the truth is, I already know where Kyogre might be and its origin, according to the Sapphire game at least.' Her thought soon took over.

Beka then felt something rub against her side. She looked down to see it was only Absol, wanting to be petted. Beka smiled and bent down, scratching the top of the Dark Pokemon's head.

"Ab-ab-sol-ab," said Absol, thanking Beka.

"Well, we better get back to the Pokemon Center," said Brendan, "we have to get going to the next town."

"Right," said Beka.

Beka turned and bowed to Professor Aquarius.

"Thank you Professor Aquarius for answering my question," said Beka.

"Of course," said Aquarius, "but I should be really thanking you for helping to defend my research."

"Well, you should really be thanking Hapi and Absol," Beka looked down at the Dark Pokemon.

"Sol-sol," said Absol.

"Poor-eon!" said Hapi, waving it's mermaid-tail goodbye, as the three trainers and Absol made their way back upstairs.

As they let, Professor Aquarius said softly:

"Be careful you three, especially you Beka. The three teams of Hoenn will be after you, and your secrets."

Aquarius turned toward the scale.

"And as for you, you'll be somewhere where no one will find you."

Aquarius placed a see-though lid on top of the dish that contained the scale and placed it in her pocket. She then pulled out a cell-phone, pushed a series of buttons and brought it up to her ear.

"Brad, it's Emily. I'm leaving this message to tell you I'll be over with the sample soon. We have a lot to talk about the two samples we uncovered. Oh, I also found the girl those three teams are looking for. She's on the road again, but I'm sure she'll be fine, for now…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived back at the center. Nurse Joy was pleased to see that the missing Absol was found and was returned, giving the Absol's bandaged leg another check-up.

"My goodness," said Nurse Joy, "this Absol's leg is full healed. Did any of you do something to it?"

"Well," said Beka, "I sprayed some Super Potion on its leg."

"Well, it looks like the Super Potion did the trick."

After pulling off the rest of its bandages, Nurse Joy stood and said:

"There, your as fresh as rain."

Absol ran from Nurse Joy's side and ran up to Beka, standing on its back legs and letting Beka catch its front legs before it fell over. Amazingly, while on its back legs, it was as tall as Beka was. Absol rubbed its head against Beka's cheek, followed by a soft kiss.

"My, that Absol has taken a liking to you," said Nurse Joy, "perhaps maybe you should take it with you on your journey."

"Really!" said Beka, looking into the Absol's crimson-ruby eyes, "Of course I'll take it!"

"Ab-sol!" said Absol, pushing more force onto Beka, causing her to fall on the floor. Beka knew Absol was so happy to travel along with her and her friends.

"Well, welcome to the group," said Beka, rubbing the creature's soft, snow-white fur.

As soon as they were straight, Beka, Brendan, and May began on the road again toward the next town.

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Okay, next chapter is when the Hoenn gang runs into a bicycle gang and the appearance of Wally. Also, I know this chapter was short and corny, but I haven't been on the net for a while and I'm finishing up school, so I maybe kinda slow until summer. Until then, bye!


	16. Meeting A New Change and Beginning Confl...

RW: Hello and welcome back! I'm so excited! I finally got _Pokemon Emerald_, yet I hope I don't receive a lot of flames b/c of my version of the Emerald story, but hey, this is FanFiction right? You have the right to, as quoted, "Unleash your imagination and free your soul". Well anyway, let's continue…

Meeting a New Style and Beginning Conflict

With Pokemon fully refreshed and exchange of Pokemon party members by the Hoennshipping couple, our heroes once again make their way toward the road, this time heading toward Mauville City and Beka's next gym challenge. The region they walk upon was quiet and beautiful, although there were the occasional trainers and springs of wild Pokemon that would appear from the tall grass, but nothing more. The trainers soon came upon a rickety, old house with an elder woman sitting in front of a wooden bench. Her closed-like eyes watched the three trainers as they came into view. As they past by, she spoke in a soft old voice:

"My, my, what a fine young group of trainers I see."

The Hoenn group stopped to the elder's complement.

"Why thank you madam," said May, bowing in respect.

"Hmm…yes in deed."

Her focus was then on Beka.

"My, you seem to be a beginner, are you not?"

"Um, yes madam, I am," said Beka.

"Yes, I can tell. Your messenger bag is only on the shoulder where your bag is located. A true trainer would wear their bag with the strap across to the other side of the shoulder opposite to where the bag is."

"Oh," said Beka, adjusting her bag's strap, "is this alright?"

"Well, you also seem to be inexperienced in you battling techniques."

"Huh? How?"

"Well, I just know that for sure," the old lady laughed.

"Hey," said Brendan, "just because she's a beginner doesn't mean she's inexperienced."

"Umm… Brendan I don't think you should be getting into this," said May, holding onto Brendan's arm.

"Well, if you say she's not, then I'll give her a test to past," said the old woman, pulling out a Great Ball, "this Pokemon of mine has been with me ever since, I too, started out as a trainer." She threw it, calling out:

"Hariyama, go!"

The Great Ball opened up to reveal her Hariyama.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma," said Hariyama.

"Now child, if you can beat my Hariyama, I'll take back my remark on how you were inexperienced and give you a special reward for my mistake."

"Um, okay," said Beka, holding her hand by her Pokeballs along her belt.

'Okay,' her battle thoughts collected, 'the last time I battle a Hariyama was at Dewford Gym against Brawley and it took me to use two Pokemon to defeat him, but in this situation, I can only use one. So let's see…I can't use Absol since it's a Dark Element and Fighting Elements are strong against it. Feebas, I can't use since we're not against any water. So it leaves me with Combusken, Vibrava, and Bagon. Well, Vibrava knows aerial attacks, so I'll use that.'

She grab Vibrava's Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Vibrava, I choose you!"

The Pokball opened and Vibrava appeared.

"Vi-Brava," said Vibrava.

"So you've chosen a Vibrava, very interesting," said the old lady, "well let's begin the battle."

Battle Situation:

Beka's Vibrava vs. Elder's Hariyama

The battle is one-on-one with no replacements. No time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"I'll go first," said the elder, "Hariyama, use Mega Punch!"

Hariyama came at Vibrava with its fist glowing in a white light.

"Vibrava, dodge and use Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava lifted from the ground and dodged the on-coming attack. Vibrava then opened its mouth and released a blast of dragon flames at Hariyama. The flame hit Hariyama and paralyzed it.

"Hariyama, don't let that new blood Pokemon get to you, use Sand-Attack!"

Hariyama reached toward the ground and scooped up a handful of sand, throwing it at Vibrava.

"Vibrava, dodge with Faint Attack!"

Vibrava disappeared into the oncoming sand. The elder and Hariyama couldn't find the dragonfly-type Pokemon, but Beka could sense where it is.

"Now Vibrava, hit Hariyama with Sand Tomb!"

Vibrava appeared behind Hariyama and created a giant twister of sand that trapped Hariyama.

"Hariyama, get out of there!" said the elder, but being paralyzed cause Hariyama to be immobilized.

"Now Vibrava, hit it with Gust now!"

Vibrava created a powerful Gust that intertwined with the Sand Tomb, causing a large inflictment of damage. The twister of sand and wind slowly settled after Beka had called out the last attack about thirty seconds ago. When completely cleared, Hariyama was on the ground, fainted.

"Hariyama is unable to battle," proclaimed Brendan; "Vibrava is the winner. The trainer victorious in this match is Beka."

"Whew…we did it," said Beka, reaching out her arm to accept the battle tired Vibrava. "You did great Vibrava," she said scratching the top of its head.

"Bra-va," said Vibrava gently.

"My, you certainly are a strong trainer," said the elder, recalling and thanking her Hariyama, "please come with me."

The elder walked into the old house, with Beka following behind with Vibrava on her shoulder, then Brendan and May. The trainers entered the house to see it was actually in top form from the inside.

"Please wait here," said the elder as she went into a back room.

About a minute later, she came back with clothing, nicely fold in her arms along with a pair of sneakers and gloves on top.

"Let me re-introduce myself," said the elder, "my name is Ms. Jade and I'm a clothing designer for Pokemon trainers. The ideas for my clothing come from the many styles of battling I witness and experience and then I take these ideas and transform them into long-lasting, comfortable clothing. The battle I experienced from you Beka was bold, daring, and yet cool and collective, and so I think these clothes will bring out these battling qualities with in you. Here, try these on, there's a dressing room this way."

Beka took the clothes from Ms. Jade's arms and followed the direction to the dressing room. Vibrava, being polite to its trainer, flew over to land on top of Brendan's head.

"Hey, watch the hair now," he told Vibrava.

About a minute later, the elder went back to check on Beka. She came back out and said:

"She's ready!"

The elder step back as Beka came out…as a new clothed trainer. She wore, this time, a white, sleeveless, hooded sweatshirt with a green Pokeball design around her neck area, green along the sleeve line and bottom line. Her jeans were replaced with green pants. Her sneakers were replaced with another pair that were white and green designed, but had a star on each side of the sneaker. White, green-fingered gloves also replaced her original gloves.

"So, what do you guys think?" ask Beka softly.

"I looks great," said Brendan.

"Yeah," said May, "it looks like you metamorphosed from a new of blue to a daring berade of green."

"And to add to that, we all match with each having green on ourselves," said Brendan.

"Yeah, I guess," said Beka.

"Well now child," said Ms. Jade, giving Beka her old clothing, "I hope you do well in your new style."

"Yes, and thank you very much for everything," said Beka, bowing before Ms. Jade.

Vibrava had flown from Brendan's head and landed back on Beka's shoulder.

"Hey Vibrava," said Beka, "do you think this looks alright?"

"Vi-bra-va," said Vibrava.

"Well now that you have new clothing Beka," said May, "what will you do with your old clothing?"

"I don't know," said Beka, looking down at her old trainer clothes, "there still intact and I guess they could a good cleaning."

"Hey, I got an idea," said May, pulling out her Pokenav. She pushed a series of buttons and held the Nav to her ear.

"Uh, what's she doing?" asked Beka.

"She calling on her Nav," said Brendan, "here let me see your PokeNav."

Beka gave Brendan her PokeNav. He pushed in the blue crest and opened up the Nav.

"See?" said Brendan, pushing onto a screen option button, "this is called Match Call, in which you can call people and trainers and talk to them and figure out if they want to battle or not."

"Really? Neat!" said Beka, her PokeNav being given back.

With her lesson of the PokeNav finished, May had just finished talking.

"Okay," said May, "I asked my Mom if she could hold your clothing and she said she would love to, so your problem is solved."

"Oh thank you May!" said Beka, hugging her as May hugged her back.

"Hey, no problem," said May.

"I can send these clothing via delivery service if you like to," said Ms. Jade.

"Oh thank you Ms. Jade!" said Beka, hugging the elderly woman.

"Hey, what about me?" said Brendan, wanting a hug.

"Oh Brendan, thanks for being a pal!" said Beka, hugging him as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After everything was situated, the three began on the road again. No far ahead came a disturbance:

"Hey runt, give us your Pokemon!"

"Why? Their not yours!"

"So, give them to us or else!"

Beka saw up ahead to see two people on bikes and another one facing them without one. The boy was about Beka's age with light green hair and gray eyes, wearing a white suit, and seemed to have a pale complexion.

"Hey," began Beka, "isn't that…"

She sentence was cut short by Brendan and May running toward the situation. Beka ran to catch up with them. The two trainers were standing infront of the boy, as a method of protecting him. Beka ran up to the boy, asking him if he was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine," her said, but then followed by a series of heavy coughs.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing twerp?" ask one of the bikers pointed toward Beka.

"You leave her out of this," said Brendan.

"If you want to fight, battle with us," said May, she and Brendan pulling out a Pokeball each.

"Oooo…a challenge," said one of the bikers sarcastically, "alright your on!"

He and his companion pulled out a Pokeball each as well.

"Beka," said May, "take Wally and get out of this situation."

"We're gonna battle these jokers, no matter what."

Beka took Wally's hand and guided him away from the battle scene to the sidelines. Beka would soon see the two Hoennshippers in a battle for the first time…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Okay, next chapter will be about the _actual_ meeting of the bike gang and a surprising twist between three other bike gangs in which Beka's, Wally's, Brendan's, and May's lives maybe in stake…

Well, I hope it was all right for Beka to have a clothes change. I mean, it is about Emerald right? Speaking of Emerald, I got _Pokemon Emerald_! Yea! Well anyway, see you soon…


	17. Bike Wars: Revenge of the Emerald

RW: Hello again! Before this story begins, I would like to add that I have added a moment at the end of the story that's sort of bitter sweet…BUT I won't tell you what it is until you read this story!

(Yet, there will be readers who will scroll down to the end.)

RW: Ah…no! You'll ruin the suspense! (Blank stare at what was just written). (Clears throat) ANYWHO…let's continue…

Bike Wars: Revenge of the Emerald

Dust began to blow wildly on the battlefield as Brendan and May braced for battle against the punk bikers.

"May," said Brendan, turning to his Hoennshipper partner, "this is the first time we battled together for so long."

"I know," said May, turning to her Hoennshipper partner as well, "but we can do anything together."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

They held their gloved hands together in a couple grasps for luck and nodded at each other before they let go.

"Alright," grunted one of the bikers, throwing his Pokeball, "Weezing go!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Weezing; a Poison Element, which looked like three balls of purple poison and had the skull and cross-bone mark on its main face.

"Wee-z-ing!" said Weezing in its sick-like accent.

"My turn," said the other biker, throwing his Pokeball, "Muk go!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Muk, another Poison Element, which looked like a huge mound of purple slime with eyes.

"Muk!" cried out Muk in its deep voice.

Brendan and May then sent their Pokeballs, calling out:

"Swampert, I choose you!"

Brendan's Pokeball opened to reveal Swampert, a Water/ Ground Element with smooth blue skin and a white underbelly, yellow appendages on its arms and on the sides of its face, giant blue fins on its head and tail, and yellow eyes.

"Swamp-ert," said Swampert in its low voice.

"Girafarig," said May, "I choose you!"

May threw out her Safari Ball to reveal Girafarig, a Psychic/ Normal duel Element which looked a lot like a giraffe, only with a black backside, a head that ended on its tail, pink spikes on its back, a pink nose, and bright gray eyes.

"Gi-raf-a-rig!" called out Girafarig in a sweet voice.

Battle Situation:

Brendan's Swampert and May's Girafarig vs. Biker Grunt's Weezing and Biker Grunt's Muk

The battle is two-on-two with no replacements and no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Weezing, use Sludge!" said Grunt 1.

"Muk, use Sludge as well!" commanded Grunt 2.

Weezing and Muk both opened their mouths and released purple globs of poison.

"Swampert, counter with Mud Shot!" said Brendan.

"Girafarig, use Psychic to stop that attack!"

Swampert opened its mouth and released a powerful shot of mud that cut right through the Sludge and struck Muk, causing it to instantly faint.

"No Muk!" shouted Grunt 2.

Girafarig surrounded itself in a blue aurora and the Sludge attack was stopped in midair, which then was released from the Psychic's grasp and splashed to the ground.

"Now Girafarig, use Psybeam!"

Girafarig bent its head down and released a rainbow aurora from its antlers, slamming it into Weezing, in which also caused the Poison Pokemon to faint.

"No Weezing!" shouted Grunt 1.

The two bikers recalled their fallen companions and starred at the two Hoenn trainers.

"Do think you won this yet," said the first Grunt, "you may have won this battle, but you'll never win the war on the Bike Path. As soon as we get better, we'll be waiting for all."

The bikers turned around and headed back toward the opposite direction in which they came. Brendan and May had thanked their Pokemon and recalled them back into their Pokeballs. They turned to see Beka and Wally run from the sidelines to meet them.

"Amazing," said Wally, "thank you once again for helping me guys."

"No problem Wally," said Brendan, "but what are you doing out here? I thought you were still at Evergrande City?"

"I was, but I got an urgent message from home and so I came back to see what was going on. Apparently, I've heard from my father that a strange character dressed in green was roaming around the town and was carrying something suspicious when he ran out of town. Well I followed the trail of this person and lost it when those two bikers jumped me and then you guys came and…"

Wally was beginning to cough heavy again. Brendan patted him on the back.

"Hey, take it easy," said Brendan.

"No, I'm fine," said Wally, "just a little cough. Anyway, I need to still look for that guy in green. I wonder who he is?"

"A Team Sky spy for sure," said Beka, with a faint hardness in her voice, "do you have any idea where he may have gone to?"

"Well, he was heading toward Mauville City before I lost track, so he maybe on the Bike Trail."

"Okay, I'm going after him!"

"Beka are you crazy!" said Brendan, "Team Sky wants you! Who knows, their probably setting a trap for you on the trail."

"I don't care, if I can find out what he's doing, then just maybe…"

"Well, if you're going, then I am too," said May.

"Well, I'll go to for protecting you two," said Brendan.

"Are you coming Wally?" asked Beka.

"I will for assistance," said Wally.

"Alright," said Brendan, "let's find some bikes and hit the trail."

0o0o0o0o0o0

High above a cliff that overlooked the trainers, a person with blond hair; who was dressed in a sleeveless red sweatshirt with a red hood that had black spikes on the side and an M on the chest that looked like a mountain, black pants, red socks and brown shoes; was watching them with a pair of binoculars. He saw then leave and reached for his phone.

"Boss, this is Hank, I've spotted the trio and a green haired kid. They're heading for the trail."

"Excellent," came a voice from the other side of phone, "are team on the trail is ready."

"Right," said Hank, hanging up the phone and continuing to watch the four.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After registering bikes, the four trainers made their way up the Bike Trail. They would have fun such as popping wheelies and bunny hopping on the Acro Bikes they had burrowed. About thirty minutes in the ride, they stopped for water and rest for about ten minutes. When they began to go on the trail, they heard loud noises coming from ahead. They looked to see a gang of bikers ride around in a big circle around the four trainers and had completely surrounded them. One of the bikers came up to them. She was a tall woman with leather high heels, leather pants, a gray tube top with a leather jacket over it and had orange highlights that went down her long, red hair. A short grin filled her face.

"So, you must be the ones who defeated my two members, is that right?" asked the Pike Queen, as what it said on her jacket's side.

"Yes, we are," said Brendan, pulling in front of the Hoenn group, as if to protect them from the bikers.

"Hmm…interesting. If that may be the case, I would like a battle with you."

"Fine, I accept."

"No, not you," said the Pike Queen, pointing toward Beka, "You."

Beka pulled up along side Brendan.

"Alright, I accept," said Beka.

"Good, and I'll revenge on my comrades."

The bikers cheered for their leader. The leader pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, calling out: "Ariados go!"

She threw her Pokeball and it popped open, revealing Ariados; a Bug/ Poison duel Element with a orange and black designed body, yellow and purple banned legs and back appendages, white fangs and horn on its head and purple eyes.

"A-ria-dos!" said Ariados in a crackling way.

'Okay,' Beka's trainer thoughts poured into her mind, 'Ariados is both a Bug and Poison Type, so Pokemon of Fire, Flying, and Rock Types would be good choices against it. So that means my best bet would be with Combusken.'

Beka grabbed her Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Combusken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Combusken in a flash of light.

"Com-bus-ken!" cried out Combusken.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Combusken vs. Pike Queen's Ariados

The battle is one-on-one with no replacements and no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Ariados, use Toxic!" called out Pike Queen.

Ariados turned its back and released a purple substance from its rear spinner.

"Combusken," called out Beka, "dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Combusken dodged the Toxic blast and released its special orange and golden blazed flame from its mouth toward Ariados.

"Ariados, Protect!"

Ariados surrounded a shield around its self and let the Flamethrower deflect its self.

"Combusken, use Quick Attack!"

Combusken came at Ariados in a blaze of light.

"Ariados, String Shot!"

Ariados sprayed a mass of sticky string at the oncoming Combusken.

"Combusken, use Flamethrower to burn the string!"

Combusken spewed out golden-orange flames that melted the strings and strangely surrounded Combusken when it slammed into Ariados.

"Ariados, Endure!

Ariados surrounded itself in a golden light and was able to save the last of its HP in time. The Pike Queen noticed how exhausted Ariados was and amazed how strong Beka was. Their battle was about to go out again when more noises were beginning to be heard. From behind, three people on red motorcycles pulled up to the battle ring. Some of the bikers moved away at the sight of the group. The red bikers stopped in front of the group.

"Do you mind?" Stated the Pike Queen, "We're having a battle!"

"Watch, who you talk to," said one of the bikers, getting off and removing his helmet, revealing his blond hair.

Two of his other members, one male with long brown hair and the other a female with short black stepped off from their bikes.

"Team Magma!" said May.

Suddenly, more noise was heard for in the front direction of Team Magma. Another group of three on blue motorcycles pulled up to the battle ring. They stopped on the other side of the bike ring and removed their helmets as well. One was male and bale, another was also male with short black hair and the other a female with long puffy red hair.

"And Team Aqua too!" questioned Brendan.

"And it looks like one more," said Wally, pointing to the sky, where a plane flew by and parachuted three bikers on green motorcycles.

They landed on a third section of the Bike Path near the bike ring. They, too, removed their helmets, revealing a woman with amber hair, another woman with red hair, and a man with indigo-blue hair.

"And Team Sky makes three," said Beka.

"So, you must be the missing link of Team Sky's plans," stated Hank, the Magma with blond hair.

"That's right she is," said Wilma, the Sky with amber hair, "and we of Team Sky have come to retrieve her."

"Not unless we take her first," came the voice of Sean, the Aqua who was bald.

Sean started his bike and came at Beka.

"Group One! Stop him!" commanded the Pike Queen.

The bike group surrounded the possible entrance way to Beka, causing Sean to stop and growl silently.

"Quick, while we can!" said Hank, starting his bike and coming at Beka from another opening.

"Group Two! Block!"

More bikers blocked the way for the Magma member.

"Good, an opening!" said Wilma, starting her bike and charging at Beka, blinding the trainer with dust.

This followed by Lee coming in from behind and grabbing Beka. Beka cried for help, but her mouth was covered by Lee's leather gloved hand.

"No Beka!" cried May.

"Combusken!" cried out Combusken.

"They got her," said Brendan.

"Not if I can help it," said Wally, grabbing a Pokeball and throwing it and called out:

"Gardevoir, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Gardevoir, an elegant Psychic Element with a white and green body that flowed like a dress, a red appendage on its chest and green hair that covered one of its red eyes.

"Gar-de-voir," it said in an elegance voice.

"Gardevoir," said Wally, "use Teleport to get to Beka and rescue her!"

Gardevoir nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. It reappeared along the bike and followed it with the same speed. Lee was shocked at the appearance and lost control of his bike, causing it to go off the path and toward the river. Beka was flown off, but was caught in Gardevoir's long green arms as Lee and his bike crashed in the water. Lee resurfaced and spat up river water.

"Thank you Gardevoir," said Beka.

Gardevoir nodded and disappeared with Beka in its arms into thin air. It reappeared next to Wally and gently placed Beka on her feet on the ground. Beka's Combusken came running toward its trainer with a look of great worry in its face. Beka embraced the Fire/ Fighting Element and hugged it, afraid she would never see it again. Just then, sirens filled the air as a police motor bergade came toward the incident.

"Let's move," said Hank, getting his gang to follow him up ahead and out of the area.

"Quick! After them!" said Sean, leading his gang after them.

The two teams disappeared, but there was no sign of Team Sky. Officer Jenny had pulled up to the scene.

"What happened?" asked Jenny, "We heard an airplane fly too close to the ground and came to investigate."

"Well, Officer Jenny," said the Pike Queen, "we were having a friendly spare when Team Aqua, Magma, and Sky came and interrupted us."

"Team Aqua and Magma? We've had a lot of spottings of them in this region but I've never heard of Team Sky or…"

Just then, a loud, thumping noise was heard, followed by massive winds blowing down. A giant green helicopter with Team Sky's **S **symbol on the side lowered itself down to the wreckage on the river, pulling up Lee and his bike, followed by a ramp-way being lowered and Wilma and Emily riding on inside the chopper. The chopper than pulled up and left the area at an amazing rate. Beka watched as Team Sky Flew off, with a harden look in her Emerald eyes…

0o0o0o0o0o0

After interviews, Beka, Brendan, May, and Wally had thanked the bike gang who now became their friends and made it to the outskirts of Mauville City.

"Hey Wally," said Brendan, "if we find that spy who was prying around Vendraturf, we'll return the object he stole."

"Thank you," said Wally.

He then turned to Beka.

"Hey Beka, let's register on Match Call."

"Really?" said Beka, "Sure!"

The two exchanged their data into the two PokeNavs and were finished within a few minutes.

"Well, I have to be going," said Wally, releasing his Altaria, a Dragon/ Flying Element with a sky blue body and ribbons on its head, black eyes, and white cloud-like wings and jumping onto its back.

The trainers waved goodbye as Wally disappeared into the wild blue yonder.

0o0o0o0o0o0

That night at the Pokemon Center in Mauville, Beka was alone in her single bedroom and was fiddling with her PokeNav. She saw she had Brendan's, May's, and Wally's name and call numbers and then noticed a fourth name. It was unnamed, but it sparked Beka's curiosity. So, she pushed a button and put the phone to her ear. It ringed about twice and then someone picked it up. The voice Beka heard made her heart stand still.

"Hello?" asked the voice.

"St-St-Steven?" asked Beka softly.

"Beka? Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me! How did you get on my Match Call?"

"Well, I registered when we were in Granite Cave. You didn't recognized then, but I figure you would some day, so I put my name in your Nav."

"Oh, thank you so much Steven! Now I can talk to you."

"Yeah, but it would be the greatest without you right here beside me in person."

Beka blushed softly.

"Beka, you sound kind of tired. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a long day."

"Well, I think it would be best if you got some shut eye right?"

"Right."

"Okay, I'll let you go. And Beka…"

"Yes?"

"I hope I'll see you in my dreams…"

A click was heard. The Nav beeped on and off. Beka closed the Nav as it laid in her hands. She sat there silently until…

"I wish you were here beside me too…"

Beka gently wiped away the tears from her eyes and prayed that she and Steven would see each other in their dreams…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be the gym battle of Wattson. So what do you think of the title? Since _Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith_ is out now and is a big hit, I figure, hey this could be made into some weird chapter title for this chapter. Anywho, see you all soon!


	18. Vs Wattson

RW: Hello and welcome back! Well, I saw _Star Wars: The Revenge of the Sith_ and I thought it was pretty good. I'm hoping I can go to the movies more this summer b/c they look like some new good ones will be coming out. Well, getting back to the main subject, let's continue…

Vs Wattson

The warm rays of the sun were burning the early morning fog away. The city of Mauville was slowly waking up to restart a fresh new day. That includes Beka, who was the first to awaken and leave the center for her next challenge at the Mauville Gym. She had stepped out into the warm morning and took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of the city, which was surprisingly cleaner that any other city back in the real world. She saw wild Wingull fly overhead toward the watery route of 118 along with clouds floating by quietly high in the sky. Just then, the sliding glass opened and the trainers Brendan and May stepped out to Beka.

"Finally you guys come along," said Beka, turning to face the two Hoenn trainers.

"Yeah," said May, "we would have been here early if Brendan hadn't scarffed down his breakfast and then choked!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry I scared you!" said Brendan.

"Umm…okay," said Beka, with a small sweat drop developing behind her head, "well are you guys ready to go to Mauville Gym?"

"I am," said Brendan.

"Me too," said May.

"Okay, let's go then," said Beka, leading the group toward Mauville Gym.

It didn't take them but less than a minute to reach Mauville Gym. The building was huge with the badge crest of a circle and a rod that went across it along the back.

"Well, ready to go inside?" asked Beka, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open.

The inside entrance was a long narrow passage that led forward. The group stepped inside, their footsteps echoing down the corridor. Just then a sudden jerk caused the three trainers to fall and they began to go down the corridor at a fast rate. They screamed over each other:

"What's going on!"

"I think we hit a trap!"

"I can't take roller coasters!"

"Brendan! Don't you dare throw up!"

The tile, which they were riding on, had came to a sudden halt. The trainers sighed in relief, but it didn't last for long. A deep growl came from the darken corridor up ahead. This followed by the sound of footsteps coming toward the trainers. From the darkness came a huge creature that looked like a saber-toothed tiger with a huge purple storm cloud on its back, a blue lighting bolt tail, and eyes that glowed red.

"No way!" exclaimed Beka, "It's Raikou!"

The Raikou's body glowed in a stream of electricity and released a powerful lighting bolt, hitting the ground in front of them, leaving a black charred spot. Beka grabbed her Pokeball from her pocket and threw it, calling out:

"Vibrava! I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Vibrava.

"Vi-bra-va!" said Vibrava.

"Vibrava, use Quick Attack on Raikou!"

Vibrava came down at Raikou in a blinding speed and followed by the sound of a crash. Beka then felt something fall in her hands. She looked to see…

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Beka.

Brendan and May followed with loud screams of terror to see the Raikou's head in Beka's arm, but then Brendan spoke:

"Hey wait a minute, this isn't a real Pokemon. It's just a robot!"

The group turned to see he was right. Wires spilled and staticed from the robot's neck. Just then, a loud laugh could be heard coming from the dark corridor followed by footsteps. An older man with white hair and beard, wearing a yellow outfit with a brown jacket, with a lighting bolt on the side, over the top and brown shoes appeared before the group.

"Well I must admit," said the man, "you did some serious damage on my Raikou robot."

He gently rubbed the side of the damaged robot.

"Umm…" began Beka, "may you be by any chance Wattson of the Mauville Gym leader?"

"Why yes I am," said Wattson, laughing up a storm.

"Well I'm Beka and I came here for a gym battle. Will you except my challenge?"

"Of course! Since you destroyed my Raikou-bot, why not? You may be a good spirit to fight against!" He laughed some more and lead the way for the trainers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They reached the arena of the battle. It was tan and plain, like if it was a normal type gym, but Beka knew Wattson was a gym leader of Electric Element Pokemon. Brendan and May went up into the stands and sat in the bleachers, waiting for Beka's third gym battle to start. Beka was standing in the arena's right side as Wattson explained the rules from the left side of the field.

"Beka," he began, "my rules state that this will be a three-on-three battle. Choose wisely."

"Okay," said Beka, her thoughts beginning to serge through thousands of battle possibilities. 'All right, Wattson uses Electric Element Pokemon, so Feebas is an exclusion from the battlefront. Luckily, I have Vibrava and Bagon, both have elements that make them strong enough to resist Electric Attacks, so those two are my best bets and since I can use one more, I'll decided later if Combusken or Absol is best to use in this battle.'

Wattson threw out his first Pokeball, calling out:

"Voltorb, go!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Voltorb, an exact replica of a Pokeball, only to have eyes of anger on its head.

"Vol-torb!" it said in an electrical voice.

Beka grabbed her first Pokeball as well, calling out:

"Vibrava, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Vibrava onto the field.

Battle Situation:

Battle I:

Beka's Vibrava vs. Wattson's Voltorb

There are no time limits. The trainer may switch Pokemon back and forth, but not the leader.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Voltorb! Go and use Tackle!"

Voltorb came at Vibrava in a full force.

"Vibrava, use Quick Attack!"

Vibrava came at Voltorb in a full blaze of power.

"We got you!" said Wattson, laughing, "Voltorb, use Explosion!"

Voltorb's body began to glow a bright white.

"No! Vibrava, get out of there now!"

Vibrava stopped its attack and turned to flee Voltorb, but it was too late. The attack was carried out and soon the arena was shaking in a powerful explosion, causing black smoke to rise from the field and causing Beka to unsuccessfully see the playing field. About a few seconds later, the smoked cleared and showed Voltorb and Vibrava had fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," came the voice of a referee, "the first match ends in a draw!"

"Vibrava return!" said Beka, holding out her Pokeball and recalling her fallen Vibrava.

Vibrava returned into its Pokeball in a red beam of light.

"Good job Vibrava," said Beka, talking to the Pokeball, "you deserve a good rest."

Wattson had recalled his Pokemon and said:

"So Beka, what do you think of my "explosive" strategy?" laughed Wattson.

"Nice move," complemented Beka, "but let's get the next battle started."

Wattson took his second Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Magneton go!"

The second Pokeball opened to reveal Magneton, an Electric/ Steel Element with three steel balls stuck together and six magnets surrounded its body.

"Mag-ne-ton," it said in a deep voice.

Beka grabbed her second Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Combusken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball appeared and Combusken appeared.

"Com-bus-ken!" cried out Combusken.

Battle II:

Beka's Combusken vs. Wattson's Magneton

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Magneton, use Metal Sound!"

Magneton released a harsh sound that caused Beka to unsuccessfully call out her first attack.

"What do you think of my "Metal Sound" song?" laughed Wattson.

"Combusken, use Flamethrower!"

Combusken opened its mouth and released its orange and golden flame. It caused Magneton to stop the Metal Sound and evade the attack.

"Now Combusken, use Double Team!"

Combusken surrounded the Magneton with illusions of its self, trying to confuse the leader's Pokemon.

"Magneton, use Shock Wave!"

Magneton shot out lighting bolts toward the gyms ceiling and caused the ceiling to bounce back the lighting bolts and hit the illusions. Combusken was hit, but didn't cause that much damage, although it stopped the double team attack.

"Now Magneton, use Thunderbolt!"

Magneton released the Thunderbolt from its magnets toward Combusken.

"Quick Combusken, use Protect!"

Combusken surrounded itself in a golden aurora, which stopped the Thunderbolt's attack.

"Now Combusken, use Flamethrower!"

Combusken released another Flamethrower and hit its mark, causing Magneton to faint.

"Magneton is unable to battle," declared the referee, "Combusken is the winner."

"Great job Combusken!" shouted out Beka.

"Com!" said Combusken back to its trainer.

Wattson recalled Magneton and said:

"Well Beka, you've been the first trainer in ages to defeat my Magneton, but my last Pokemon is a force to be dealt with." He laughed and threw his last Pokeball, calling out:

"Manectric, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Manectric, an Electric Element with blue fur and yellow fur on its back legs, front paws, and head appeared.

"Man-ec-tric!" said Manectric softly.

Battle III:

Beka's Combusken vs. Wattson's Manectric

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Combusken, use Flamethrower!"

Combusken released its flame on Manectric.

"Manectric, use Quick Attack to dodge that attack!"

Manectric dodged from the Flamethrower.

"Combusken, chase after him with Quick Attack as well!"

Combusken bounded after Manectric.

"And now use Flamethrower again!"

Combusken released another Flamethrower and it hitted Manectric.

"Manectric, use Bite!"

Manectric grabbed Combusken in its jaw and caused Combusken to flinch at the attack.

"Now Manectric, use Thunder!"

Manectirc's body glowed a bright yellow and massive lighting bolts slammed into Combusken, causing it to faint.

"Combusken is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Manectric is the winner."

Beka recalled Combusken, thanked it, and reached for her third and final Pokeball.

"You're my last hope," whispered Beka and threw out her Pokeball, calling out:

"Bagon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Bagon.

"Ba-gon!" it called out.

Battle IV:

Beka's Bagon vs. Wattson's Manectric

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Go Manectric, use Hyper Beam!"

Manectric opened its mouth to release a powerful beam of golden light.

"Bagon, use Protect!"

Bagon surrounded itself in a golden aurora and wasn't hit by the Hyper Beam.

"Now Bagon, use Headbutt!"

Bagon came at Manectric in full force and caused a critical hit to occur.

"Impressive," said Wattson, "Manectric use Thunder Wave!"

Manectric released a blue spark from its body toward Bagon.

"Bagon, dodge it now!"

Bagon dodged the attack.

"Manectric, use Charge and then Thunder!"

Manectric surrounded itself in a yellow light, as if collecting magnetic particles in the air. Its body then glowed again and released a massive Thunder attack.

"Bagon, use Protect again!"

Bagon surrounded itself in another golden light and protected itself against the Thunder.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!"

Manectric released a stream of Thunderbolts from its body in a stream of light toward Bagon.

"Bagon, use Dragonbreath!"

Bagon released a fiery green stream of flames toward the oncoming Thunderbolt, causing an explosion.

"Bagon, go into the smoke and when you see Manectric, use Dragonbreath."

Bagon nodded and entered into the smoke.

Wattson, meanwhile, tried to scan the smoke for Bagon. Suddenly, he heard a flame and saw Manectric struck by the Dragonbreath, causing it to be paralyzed.

"No! Manectric!"

"Now Bagon, use Focus Energy and Headbutt!"

Bagon surrounded itself in a white light and then came at Manectric in a white light, slamming in a critical hit and causing it to faint.

"Manectric is unable to battle," said the referee, "Bagon is the winner. The winner of this battle is Beka!"

"Bagon we did it!" said Beka, running up to her Bagon and receiving it into her opened arms.

Wattson smiled softly and recalled Manectric. Brendan and May had climbed down from the bleachers and ran up to congratulate Beka and her successful win. Wattson walked up to her and said:

"Congratulations Beka, you certainly gave me a run for my money," he laughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden pin etched into a circle and rod that ran across it. "Here, this is the Mauville Gym Badge. Congratulations once again."

Beka took the badge and started at the new golden badge.

"Thank you sir," said Beka, bowing her head in respect.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Beka's got badge #3," said Brendan.

"So where are we off to this time?" asked May.

"Well, I got a call from Wally, he wanted to meet him at Ventraturf Town, he said it was important we come right away."

"Well, I guess it's toward Ventraturf," said Beka, leading the way toward the west of Mauville…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Well, next chapter will be meeting Wally again and a surprise visit from a Team Sky spy who had been lurking around Ventraturf before…Well anyway, seen you soon!


	19. An Altaria and a Spy

RW: Hello and let's continue…

An Altaria and A Spy

"Did Wally's call seem to be extremely urgent?" asked May, as they continued down road that led toward Vendraturf.

"Well, of course he said it was important," said Brendan, "but his tone in his voice didn't seem urgent."

"But neither the less," stated Beka, "we still have to get there quickly."

Beka suddenly stopped, looking to something toward her left. A surprised look filled her face and she ran over to a wooden fence beside the road. Beyond the fence was a beautiful sky blue bird with blue streams that flowed from his head and had white on its cheeks. Its long, cloud-like wings that rested on its sides also surrounded it. It was quietly sleeping in the freshly cut grass.

"Aww…an Altaria!" said Beka, looking at it with a glint of joy in her eyes.

"I wonder if it's a wild one," said Brendan.

"Probably not since there's a picket fence here," said May, pulling at the fence.

"But I don't see a trainer nearby," said Beka, jumping over the fence, "I'll go ask Altaria myself on its condition."

"Beka! Are you crazy! Get back here!" demanded Brendan.

Beka walked up to the sleeping Altaria and sat down beside it. The Altaria slowly began to move and opened its dark gray eyes. It raised its long neck from the ground, lifting its head. It gave out a soft yawn and turned, startled to see someone beside it. But instead of running off at the sight of a human, it lowered its head to face Beka.

"Hey Altaria," said Beka, reaching out to pet the Altaria.

The Altaria seemed to hesitate at the hand at first, but then allowed Beka to gently pet its head.

"Hey you!" came the voice of a young boy.

Beka and Altaria looked up to see a young boy, about six years of age with short tan hair, hazel eyes, and wore a white T-shirt and red shorts, running up to her and shouting: "Stay away form Altaria, you Pokemon stealer!"

"Pokemon stealer? But I didn't…"

The boy lunged at Beka. Beka jumped out of the way as the boy crashed face first in the dirt. He pulled himself up and charged at Beka again.

"I'll get you this time robber!" he shouted.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something flew in-between the boy and Beka, causing Beka and the boy to fall on their backs to the ground.

'What was that!' asked Beka in her mind.

She then saw in the sky another Altaria, this one a bit bigger than the normal Altaria, flying over head. Beka sat up and scratched the grass off her clothes and arms.

"That's enough Ben," came the voice of a woman.

Beka turned to see a girl, about the same age as she was with short, icy-white hair, hazel eyes, and wore overalls, running over to where Beka and Ben were. Brendan and May had came over to Beka's side when the incident happened.

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble my brother has caused you!" said the girl, holding Ben by his shirt collar.

"But sissy," said Ben, "she tried to steal Grandpa's Altaria!"

"I'm sorry," said Beka, bowing her head, "I didn't mean to intruded, but I thought this was a wild Altaria and I decided to walk over to see if it actually was wild, but in any case…I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's alright," said the girl, "it was my fault because I was suppose to watch this Altaria for Grandpa and I lost sight of it. Well anyway, my name's Tammy."

"Hi, I'm Beka, and these are my friends Brendan and May."

"Hello," said Brendan.

"Hi," said May.

"It's nice to meet all of you, and this is Ben, my little brother," said Tammy, looking down at her brother, "Ben, say 'Hi.'"

Ben didn't say anything but continued to stare at Beka.

"Spy," he mumbled and walked away.

Beka looked at the young boy with a sad look on her face. She then felt a blast of wind hit against her. She turned around and saw the huge Altaria stare at her.

"Al-tar-ia!" it said in a cheerful chirp and gently rubbed its head on her arm.

"Well, it looks like the rouge Altaria likes you," said Tammy.

"Rouge?" asked Beka.

"Yes," said Tammy, "that Altaria is a wild spirit on Grandpa's Pokemon Farm."

"A Pokemon Farm!" asked May.

"Yeah, my Grandfather has spent his years raising Pokemon on this piece of land and caring for any eggs that might be found. He also helps trainers by raising or breeding their Pokemon to raise their level or have Pokemon Eggs. I can give you a tour of the place if you like."

"Thanks, but we can't" said Brendan, "we have an important call we have to get to."

"Well, alright," said Tammy, "well don't be shy about coming back."

"We won't," said May, as the group turned. They then heard Tammy spoke:

"Be careful around this area, especially around Vendraturf. I've heard there's a spy running around there."

"Don't worry, we will," said Brendan.

The group waved good-bye as they began to make their back on the road. Beka had turned to go with the others when something grabbed her hood. She turned to see it was the rouge Altaria, holding the hood in its beak. A sad look had filled its eyes. Beka smiled.

"It's all right Altaria, I'll be back to see you again," Beka reassured the Dragon/ Flying Element.

The dragon hesitated, but then eventually let go. Beka scratched the side of its head, which was surprisingly soft like down. She then ran up to a waiting Brendan and May and the three contiuned on. Altaria watched them walk on and wondered…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wally waited for them at the edge of Vendraturf.

"What took you guys so long?" said Wally.

"We made a stop," said Brendan, "so what's going on?"

"We've gotten another report of a another siting of that spy I was chasing before," said Wally.

"Here in Vendraturf?"

"Yes, and I think he maybe looking for…"

Just then, a blast, like something being shot out of a cannon, filled the air. Beka turned to only be knocked down by something coming at her at full speed. When she tried to get up, something was keeping her down. She look to see it was a net. Beka suddenly somersaulted inside the net as the end of it was lifted into the air. She looked down to see she was being floated off the ground. Her friends from below were calling her name as she called back. An evil laugh was heard from above. She saw it was a guy in a Team Sky uniform with orange hair spiking out from under the aviation hat and blue eyes that glinted in her presence. He was in a hot air balloon that bore the Team Sky **S **program.

"So, Emerald," he sneered at Beka, "how does it feel to that you'll be ready for greatest event to happen through out Hoenn?"

"I'll never do anything you Team Sky thugs want!" Beka screamed, as she struggled to escape.

"Heh, that won't do Emerald," he laughed under his breath.

'He's right,' said Beka, 'I have to find another way to escape, otherwise I'll…'

She stopped her thoughts. Something, in a beam of white light, was coming toward her at an amazing speed.

'Is that…' she thought.

She suddenly felt gravity take over her, as she was falling back to Earth. She saw from above the Sky Grunt shout and that the net was cut in half. She then felt something bounce on her back, causing her to turn over in the air. She saw it was the rouge Altaria that saved her. She landed on top of the Pokemon's back and it had landed safely by the others.

"Beka! Your alright!" said Brendan.

"Wow, and that Altaria saved you too!" said May.

Beka turned back toward the sky to see the Team Sky member, with what appeared to be a net-shooting cannon, aiming it toward Beka.

"I can't let you escape Emerald!" he shouted.

Immediately, Beka called out:

"Altaria! Use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria opened its mouth and released a powerful blast of flames, hitting the balloon and causing the Grunt to fall off balance. The balloon crashed just outside the town followed by a team of police cars chasing after the crashed balloon.

"That was the spy that stole that object from us," said Wally.

"Object?" asked May.

Something crashed on the ground beside them. It was a silver tin box with a few dents on the top.

"Is that?" asked Wally, opening the box.

Inside was a crystal sphere that glistened gently in the sunlight. Beka felt drawn to this beautiful sphere, as it recalled a moment in her memory.

"Wally," asked Beka, "is that a…"

"Soul Dew?" asked Wally, "Yes it is. This Soul Dew was founded by the people of Vendraturf hundreds of years ago. No one knows where its true origins lie, so the citizens of Vendraturf promise to protect it and keep it in safe keeping, but now that Team Sky has found it…"

Wally picked up the Soul Dew and handed it to Beka. Beka was shocked.

"Beka, please take this Soul Dew. It's no longer safe here in Vendraturf. Please, take it and guard it with your life. I know you are a powerful trainer and you can protect it. I trust you Beka."

Beka gently took the sphere in her hands. As she did, a powerful force surged through her, coursing through her blood, mind, and soul. She then thought, or felt, for a moment that the two Eon Pokemon were facing her from above, but when she looked to the sky, nothing was there.

'Strange,' she thought.

She then felt something nudge her shoulder. She turned to see Altaria reach down into her messenger bag.

"Hey! Get out of there!" she said, trying to pull Altaria's head from the bag.

She saw Altaria with a Pokeball in its beak and threw it up high in the air. It chased after it and allowed it to hit itself, causing Altaria to enter into the Pokeball in a red beam of light. The Pokeball dropped to the ground where it stood still. Beka walked over and picked up the Pokeball in her hand.

"Huh, I guess that Altaria wanted to come with you," said Wally.

"I guess so," laughed Beka, glad of all the events that happened today and even gladder that she got a new friend for her Pokemon journey…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Well that's the end of this chapter…next chapter will be about battle of the Winstrates, so it will be a short one.


	20. The Winstrates Family

RW: Hello once again! Let's continue…

The Winstrates Family

Continuing on the road toward the new reaches of Hoenn; Beka, May, and Brendan made their way up north toward the famous region of Mt. Chimney. Little do they know, but an unexpected obstacle will soon stop these trainers in their tracks…

"Well according to the Nav," said Brendan, "We'll probably meet Mt. Chimney's base before sunset today."

"Well at least we can see it from here," said May, pointing ahead to the large extinct volcano, which was beautifully covered along the sides by black volcanic rock, which gently lustered off the sun's rays.

Beka stood in silence at the sight of the volcano, wondering if something was going on a foot over in that foundation…

"Yes, a marvelous sight indeed," came a voice between the group.

The trio jump in surprise to see an elderly woman standing between them.

"Wh-Where did you come from!" exclaimed Brendan.

The old woman looked them over and stated:

"My, you three must be talented trainers. May I ask a favor?"

"Um, I guess so," said May.

"How would you three say to a Pokemon battle between my family and I?"

"A Pokemon battle?" asked Beka, "I would loved too."

"Beka," hissed Brendan in her ear, "do you realize whom you just challenged?"

"Yeah, the Winstrates family. Why?"

"Do you realize how powerful this family is?" whispered in May.

"I think," Beka spoke blankly.

"Well, I see you two haven't forgotten me," said the old woman, staring at Brendan and May with a sharp gaze.

"Yeah, I battled you once before," said Brendan, staring to the side.

"And I battle your family once before too," said May, also staring to the side.

"Well I haven't," spoke up Beka, "let's battle!"

The woman chuckled and said:

"My, you sure have spunk within you child. If you like, you can battle against all four of us."

"That's fine."

"Well, I would like to show you Winstrates how tough I have gotten," said Brendan.

"I would as well," said May.

"Well then," came a man's voice from ahead, "I guess Grandma found us another challenge."

Beka turned to see three more people coming up to the rest of the group. It was a man, his wife, and his daughter that had arrived.

"Well, now that everyone is here," said Grandma, "let us battle now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The family lead Beka and the others to a huge field where a battlefield had been cleared for their match. The battlefield was a lush with green grass that had been cut and marked with the Pokemon battlefield symbols that indicated it was an official field. The Winstrates stood to one side of the battlefield as Beka, Brendan, and May stood on the other side. The daughter, whose name was Vivi, stood out of the group and onto the trainer's box and proclaimed:

"I challenge the new girl!"

Beka walked over and stood in the opposing trainer's box and waited for the battle to start. Vivi made a statement of how she would beat Beka, took out a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Marill go!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Marill, a Water Element that looked like a round mouse with blue and white fur, black eyes, and a black tail that had bouncy look to it and a blue ball at the tip.

"Ma-rill!" it exclaimed.

'Okay,' said Beka, her trainer thoughts filled her mind, 'Marill is a Water Element, so Combuskin is an out. I don't have any Pokemon with an Element that would have an advantage over Water, but I have one that has a defense good against it, so…'

She grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it, calling out:

"Feebas, I choose you!"

The Pokeball revealed Feebas onto the field.

"Fee-bas!" it said in a deep voice.

Vivi began to laugh and said:

"That fishy will have a hard time moving around on water!"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Feebas vs. Vivi's Marill

One-on-one battle with no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Go Marill! Use Tackle to knock it on its side!"

Marill began to charge at Feebas at a fast rate.

"Beka, are you sure Feebas was a good choice!" exclaimed Brendan.

Beka stood in silence, waiting for Marill's attack. When it was about a yard into its target, Beka yelled:

"Feebas, use Dragonbreath!"

Feebas opened its mouth and a powerful blast of dragon flames spewed out, hitting Marill and causing it to be paralyzed and unable to complete the attack!

"Hey! No fair!" exclaimed Vivi.

"Now Feebas, use Tackle!"

Feebas came at Marill and slammed into it, causing it to faint.

"Marill is unable to battle," said Grandma Winstrates, who was refereeing, "Feebas is the winner!"

"Great job Feebas!" said Beka, receiving the Water Pokemon in her arms.

Beka looked to see Vivi starting to cry. Beka felt sorry for her, but a battle is a battle in the Pokemon World. Vivi's mother, whose name was Victoria, walked over and hugged Vivi in her arms, gently speaking to her and reassuring her it was all right. Beka's thoughts traveled back to the real world and the sweet memories of her mother holding her like that when she was little. Victoria led Vivi to her father and then came back to the field.

"I'll take over," said May, taking Beka's spot on the field.

"So we battle once again," said Victoria, "it's been awhile."

"So it has," said May.

Victoria grabbed a Pokeball from her side and threw it, calling out:

"Roselia, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Roselia, a Grass/ Poison Element with a green body and a red and blue rose for hands appeared.

"Ros-elia!" said Roselia in a soft voice.

May grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it, calling out:

"Ninetales! I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Ninetales, a Fire Element with beautiful, elegant white fur that followed along its body, nine long tails that flowed from behind and crimson eyes that burned like rubies.

"Nine-tales!" said Ninetales in a soft voice.

Battle Situation:

May's Ninetales vs. Victoria's Roselia

One-on-one battle with no time limit

BATTLE BEGAN!

"Roselia, used Poisonpowder!"

Roselia opened its flowers and a mass of purple began to flow toward Ninetales.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower!"

Ninetales opened its mouth to reveal a flash of flames that burned through the Poisonpowder.

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf!"

Roselia opened its flowers and a wave of multi-colored petals shot out at Ninetales.

"Ninetales, take the attack!"

Ninetales sat there as the petals gently hit it, not affecting it in anyway. To Beka, it looked like Ninetales was sitting in an evening scene of dancing cherry blossom petals.

"Roselia, use Sleep Powder!"

Roselia opened its flowers again and a mass of silver powder began to flow out.

"Ninetales dodge and use Fire Spin!"

Ninetales stood and jumped over the Sleep Powder. It then released a blaze of fire, surrounding the Roselia.

"Now Ninetales, use Flamethrower!"

Ninetales opened its mouth and released a flash of flame, slamming into the flaming vortex and into Roselia, causing it to faint.

"Roselia is unable to battle, Ninetales is the winner!"

May ran to the field and hugged her Ninetales in condrats. After Victoria recalled Roselia, her husband, Victor, took over, as of Brendan taking over of May's position.

"Well Brendan, ready for a rematch?" said Victor.

"I am," said Brendan.

Victor grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it, calling out:

"Zigzagoon go!"

His Pokeball opened and Zigzagoon, a Normal Element with cream and brown fur and brown eyes appeared onto the field.

"Zig-za-goon!" it called out.

Brendan grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it, calling out:

"Aggron, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Aggron, a Steel/ Rock Element with a black body, steel plating and blue eyes appeared.

"Ag-gron!" it called out in a deep voice.

Battle Situation:

Brendan's Aggron vs. Victor's Zigzagoon

One-on-one battle with no time limit.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Zigzagoon! Use Sand-Attack!"

Zigzagoon began to spray blinding sand toward Aggron in hopes of lowering its Accuracy.

"Aggron, use Earthquake!"

Aggron lifted one of its large legs and slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to shake and sending out shock waves toward Zigzagoon, hitting it at a critical hit.

"Now Aggron, use Iron Tail!"

Aggron came at Zigzagoon with its tail, glowing in a white light, and slamming it into Zigzagoon, causing it to hit. Zigzagoon fainted.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle, Aggron is the winner!"

Brendan ran up to his Aggron and jumped onto its back, trying to give the huge creature a hug.

'Odd,' Beka's thoughts filled her mind, 'this family seems to be holding back, as if they were waiting for an ultimate weapon to appear and turn the tides of battle…'

Beka turned to see the old lady staring at her in a sharp glare. A slight shiver picked down Beka's back.

"Well, it seems it's you and me child," said Grandma Winstrates, walking over to family's post on the other side of the field.

Victor had taken over as referee for this battle of youth vs. wise. Beka made her way toward the trainer's box to take Brendan's place.

"Be careful," spoke Brendan to Beka, hardly reaching a whisper.

Beka stood in the box, waiting for the final round.

"Before we begin," said the elderly woman, "I would like to see for myself if you a truly a worthy trainer. You see, my grandson has left home and has been training for the Hoenn League, hoping to beat their Elite Four and challenging Steven Stone himself…"

'Heh, he'll have a party trying to battle Steven,' Beka's voice of laughter filled her thoughts, thinking how this grandson of hers will fall under the grace, skill, and power of Steven, who also made her gently blush at the sight of his face.

"…and now, I can see if you can beat me. If you do, I'll consider you a good trainer, but my grandson will knock you off your feet when you battle him. But enough of him," she grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Camerupt, go!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Camerupt, a Fire/ Ground Element which looked like a red camel with volcano humps appeared.

"Cam-er-upt!" it said in a deep voice.

Beka grabbed her Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Altaria appeared in a flash of white light.

"Al-tar-ia!" called out Altaria

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. Grandma Winstrates' Camerupt

One-on-one battle with no time limit

BEGIN BATTLE!

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!"

Camerupt's volcanoes on its back began to spew molten rock into the sky, which cooled and hardened into rocks, and came falling down on Altaria.

"Altaria, use Protect!"

Altaria surrounded itself in a golden light and blocked the falling rocks.

"Camerupt, use Take Down!"

Camerupt charged at Altaria in a fast pace.

"Altaria, Fly!"

Altaria spread out its cloud wings and bounded into the air, evading the Take Down. It then came down at Camerupt.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower!"

Camerupt opened its mouth and released a blaze of fire at Altaria.

"Altaria dodge!"

Altaria dodged it and flew low along the battlefield.

"Now's our chance Camerupt, use Headbutt!"

Camerupt charged at Altaria and landed a hit onto the Dragon/ Flying Element.

"No Altaria!"

Altaria was able to balance itself and retain a hold in the air.

"Altaria, can you continue to battle?"

Altaria nodded.

"All right, use Aerial Ace!"

Altaria came down at Camerupt in a blinding speed, making Grandma's attack order undelivered in time.

"Now Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria released a blast of dragon flames.

"Quick Camerupt, use Flamethrower!"

Camerupt released a red flame. The two flames slammed into each other, creating an explosion that completely surrounded the field in black smoke. A minute passed and the smoke had cleared, showing the two Pokemon still standing.

'She's strong,' Beka's thought echoed in her mind.

"Well, I can see you're a one tough cookie," said Grandma Winstrates, "Camerupt, use Take Down again!"

Camerupt charged at Altaria.

'I only have one chance,' thought Beka.

"Altaria! Aerial Ace!"

"What? They're going head-to-head!" exclaimed May.

The two Pokemon charged at each other in their attack forms. They slammed into each other and flowed through their attacks. They then stopped, their backs facing each other. The groups watched for the final result. Altaria slightly slipped, causing Beka to gasp, but then reheld footing. Camerupt turned, thinking it had won, but that movement caused it to use the last of its energy and collapsed to the ground, fainted.

"Camerupt is unable to battle," said Victor, "Altaria is the winner. The opposing team wins the battle!"

Beka cheered and ran to meet her Altaria, who gently pressed its head against its trainer's. Brendan and May also gathered around Beka with words of graduations and praises. The Winstrates family came up to Beka and the group, Grandma wearing a big smile.

"I'm glad to have battle you!" said Grandma, "Even though I lost, I was glad to have yet another chapter of my life filled with excitement and twists. And now I know that you are also a match for my grandson, who won't go so easy on you."

"Well, I was glad to have battle you too," said Beka.

"Well, if you want rematches, remember where to stop!" said Victor.

The conversation of the battles went on through out the hour, until the setting sun sent Beka, Brendan, and May on the road again. Suddenly, Beka's PokeNav began to ring. She pulled it from her belt, opened it, and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Beka.

"Beka, it me Steven! It's an emergency! Meet me at the base of Mt. Chimney! Hurry!"

The PokeNav clicked off. Beka pulled the Nav from her ear.

"Who was that?" asked May.

"It was Steven," said Beka, "something bad must have happened at Mt. Chimney…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be the appearance of Steven and the battle of Team Magma and Aqua. (sighs) I don't think this was one of my best chapters…oh well…I'll keep trying and get better…


	21. Trouble at Mt Chimney

RW: Let's continue…

Trouble at Mt. Chimney

The beating of the wind lifted her red hair into the current, like a streamer in the sky. Beka was on Altaria's back, and thanks to the power of Aerial Ace, blazing toward Mt. Chimney at a dynamic speed. The mountain was in full sight in her emerald eyes, which gleamed in a sense of worry.

"Altaria," called out Beka, "pull down!"

Altaria nodded. It lowered its head down toward the base of the mountain and gently glided down toward the ground. The dragon's soft, cloud-like wings gently beated against the draft of an upcoming wind and continued its decent. It stretched out its blue legs and gently touched the ground, which was kind of bare with a few turf of grass growing. Altaria lowered its body to the ground and laid its wings down as well. Beka slide off Altaria's back and landed onto the parch ground.

"Good job Altaria," said Beka, gently scratching Altaria's head.

Beka then heard footsteps coming from behind and a voice saying:

"Well, no time, no see Beka."

The voice made Beka slowly turn to see the handsome trainer with slick hair standing behind her. Her heart began to beat faster. A soft smile had carved into his face.

"Hello Beka."

"Steven!" exclaimed Beka, running up and hugging the Hoenn Champion.

Steven seemed surprised at this gesture, but smiled again and laid a soft hand on her red hair, feeling it was warmed by the setting sun. Beka, feeling slightly embarrassed at the hugging, pulled away from Steven.

"Heh, sorry about that," said Beka, softly blushing, knowing Steven might be mad.

"Hey, it's all right," said Steven, reassuring her with a surprising hug of its own.

Beka began to blush even harder, feeling so surprised about this friendly gesture. Steven pulled away again.

"See? Just saying 'hello'," he laughed.

"Well, anyway," said Beka, getting back to the main purpose, "what was the emergency?"

"It's Team Magma," said Steven, his sky-blue eyes hardened toward the subject, "they've taken over Mt. Chimney and I was called out by the local gym leader of Lavaridge Town about the situation."

"You mean Flannery?" asked Beka.

"Yes," said Steven, "and I'm afraid that with this taking over by Team Magma, there will be a war with…"

A loud sound began to rumble in Beka's ears, like a monstrous thunder that beatted her eardrums repeatedly. Beka turned to see a black helicopter, which gleamed a blue luster, and had the white-bone **A **symbol on its side.

"It's Team Aqua," yelled out Steven over the helo's thunderous propellers, "they're coming in for a landing…"

"What do we do?" asked Beka, yelling over the thunder too.

Dust began to swirl around the two trainers as the helicopter landed on the rocky ground and was turned off. From the dust, Beka could make out five Aqua members jumping out of the helicopter. The leader of the group make a conversation with two Aqua Grunts and pointed toward Beka and Steven.

"Steven, they spotted us!" exclaimed Beka.

"I know," Steven said.

The dust had settled down as three of the Team Aqua members made their way toward a cable cart system that went up Mt. Chimney. The two Aqua Grunts came running toward Beka and Steven.

"Get behind me," said Steven in a stern voice.

Beka quietly got behind Steven, who had his arms spread out in a protective manner. From his side, Beka saw the two Grunts staring at her and Steven. One of them, who was a man with yellow hair sticking out of his Aqua cap and sharp gray eyes stated, in a voice so dark and stern:

"Give us that girl!"

"What do you want with her?" demanded Steven.

"Would you like to know…" said the woman Grunt, with maroon-colored hair that curled down and blue eyes, in a cool, demeanor voice.

The two Grunts threw two Pokeballs in the air. The two Pokeballs opened and from the man, his Pokemon was Delibird, an Ice/ Flying Element with orange and white feathers, black eyes, a yellow beak and feet, and a long white tail that looked like a bag. From the woman Grunt was a Glalie, an Ice Element with a white and black body, black horns that stuck out of its head, and hardened blue eyes.

"De-li-bird!" said Delibird in a series of chirps.

"Gla-lie," said Glalie in a deep voice.

"I guess you want a battle?" said Steven.

"Right, and if we win, we get her!" said the male Grunt, pointing a gloved finger at Beka.

"You won't touch her!" said Steven, his voice turned into an angry tone.

Steven grabbed two Pokeballs from his belt and threw them in the air, calling out:

"Skarmory! Aggron! I choose both of you!"

From beams of white light came out Steven's Skarmory and Aggron.

"Skar-mory!" called out Skarmory in a shrill voice.

"Agg-ron!" called out Aggron in a deep bellow.

Battle Situation:

Steven Stone's Skarmory and Aggron vs. Team Grunt's Delibird and Glalie

This is a two-on-two battle with no substitutes and no time limits

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Delibird, use Ice Beam on Skarmory!"

"Glalie, use Ice Beam on Aggron!"

Delibird and Glalie opened their mouths and released two beams of icy-light.

"Skarmory, use Swift! Aggron, use Protect!"

Skarmory opened its mouth and released a series of golden stars from its mouth, hitting Delibird. Aggron had created a shield that protected both itself and its Steel/ Flying Element partner from the freezing attacks.

"Delibird, use Blizzard!"

"Glalie, use Blizzard as well!"

Delibird's and Glalie's Ice moves boosted up with the coming of a massive snowstorm.

"Skarmory, use Sandstorm to blow back that storm!"

Skarmory took to the air and beated its steel and red wings, creating a powerful wind storm. The storm counter reacted with the Blizzard attacks, causing a twister of dust and snow to combine and form.

"Now Aggron, use Fire Blast on both of them!"

Aggron opened its mouth and a spinning circle of flames shot out of its mouth, breaking through the twister and slamming into Delibird and Glalie. Both of the Ice Pokemon fainted after the flaming aftermath.

"Amazing," Beka spoke softly.

The two Grunt members growled and recalled their fallen Pokemon.

"Fine," said the male Grunt, "you won…"

A beep was heard from the female Grunt's pocket. She pulled out a silver, high-tech cell phone and put it up to her ear.

"Yes, Grunt Grace here…yes…yes, understood…"

She closed the phone.

"The rest of the group needs us up at the summit," said Grace, turning to her male companion.

The male Grunt nodded then turned to face Steven, then to Beka, and then he and Grace raced to the helicopter. The two entered into the black, luster blue helicopter and started the engines. The giant propellers beated a thunderous roar and new twisters of dust bellowed on the two trainers below, causing them to shield their eyes. The helicopter rose in the air and with a thunderous blast, headed toward the summit. Steven growled softly.

"We can't get to the top by cable car," he said, his thoughts racing to words from his mouth, "Team Aqua or Magma has probably destabilized it or shut it down, or possibly made it into a trap."

"How about we fly up?" suggested Beka softly.

"Oh course, but they may spot us and shot us down," answered Steven.

"How about we Dig?" another suggestion popped into Beka's mind.

"Hmm…maybe…" said Steven, "it just might work."

He grabbed Aggron's Pokeball and opened it up. Aggron appeared before them in a flash of white light.

"Agg-ron!" it said in its deep voice.

"Aggron," said Steven, "I need you to use Dig and create a tunnel way to the summit of Mt. Chimney."

Aggron nodded and began to dig at a section of the mountain base. Steven jumped on top of Aggron's back. He held out his hand.

"Climb on Beka."

Beka took Steven's strong, yet soft hand and climbed on Aggron's back with him. Beka could felt Aggron's skin was as hard as rock and was cool in the twilight air. She could then feel Steven lay a strong arm across her back as it was to hold her onto Aggron.

"Ready?" asked Steven in a soft sound.

"Yes," Beka said softly.

"Alright Aggron!" shouted Steven, "Use Dig now!"

Aggron began to charge through the wall of the mountain and soon darkness filled Beka's eyes. They were inside the tunnel and Beka could feel Aggron's powerful muscles dig through the heavy rock.

"How long do you think it'll take to get to the summit?" asked Beka.

"Well, Aggron can split at least five, maybe ten rocks in one battle practice," said Steven, "so maybe it will be…"

His voice stopped when brighter shades of blue filled the tunnel. Aggron had stop digging.

"…now," he said with a soft smile.

Steven crawled up Aggron's back and poked his head through the hole that Aggron made.

"Beka, come quick!"

Beka crawled toward Steven and saw he was pointing up ahead.

"Look," he simply said.

Beka saw the summit looked more like a crater, with bubbling lava being the only source of light except from the stars above. Large pieces of rock had formed from the lava and looked like islands on a bubbling crimson sea. Beka could see Team Aqua and Magma members having Pokemon battles in which the Pokemon's strength and energy was being strained. Beka's heart went toward the poor creatures.

"Beka…look," said Steven, pointing toward one of the rocks.

Beka strained her eyes to see a large platform, where a strange machine was set up. A faint blue aurora was surrounding the machine.

"What is it?" asked Beka.

"It's a meteorite, it appears…" said Steven, "I think this is why Team Aqua and Magma are fighting over."

"Is it of any importance?"

"Very, it belongs to a scientist in Fallarbor Town and it seems that Team Magma was planning to steal it and it looks they've succeed."

'They must be trying to resurrect Groudon,' Beka's thought echoed through her mind.

"Beka," Steven began to say, "we need to get back that meteorite before Team Magma and Aqua eventually destroys it."

Beka grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and clutched it in her gloved hand. She lifted her messenger bag over her shoulder and placed it gently on the ground. She then bolted from the hiding place and dashed toward a series of rocks up ahead. She could hear Steven call out to Beka, but she didn't listen to his message clearly. She then heard him recalled Aggron and his footsteps coming toward her. He slide to her side.

"What were you thinking!" Steven exclaimed.

"What? I was going to try and get the meteorite." explained Beka.

"Well, we should have at least can up with a plan," said Steven.

They decided to peer over the rocks and saw that only two members, a Magma and Aqua Grunt, battling each other while the rest had formed a circle around them.

"Okay, come on," said Steven, taking Beka's wrist and leading her down toward the platform where the meteorite was.

Luckily, no one was on guard and since everyone was occupied by the battle, no one was even paying attention to the events that were happening. Steven and Beka ran onto the steel platform and were facing the meteorite before them. It slightly glowed in a still blue light and gently releasing a muffled hum. Beka, reaching out with her un-Pokeball holding hand, gently touched the meteorite, felling its bumpy surface. Seeing it was safe to touch, Beka grabbed hold of it and yanked it out of the stand that it was on. As she did, the meteorite stopped glowing and the humming stop.

"Okay Steven," she said turning, "let's get out of…"

Beka paused when she saw Steven in front of her in another protecting pose. The Aqua and Magma grunts were standing infront of the two trainers.

"And what do you think your doing…" said one of the Grunts, "…Emerald?"

Beka eyes hardened to that name. The Grunt who spoke up, which was a Aqua member, said:

"Let's make a deal…if you can defeat me, I'll let the both of you go and take that meteorite with you. But if you loss, Emerald comes with us…"

"Fine," said Steven, "I'll battle you!"

"No," said the Aqua Grunt, "not you," he pointed to Beka, "Emerald."

An evil smile cracked his lips.

"Fine, I accept," said Beka.

"Beka," Steven said softly, watching Beka make her way up some in order to face the Grunt.

"Fine," said the Grunt, "Mightyena, go!"

Mightyena, who along his side at the time, jumped in to the field and faced Beka.

"Might-yena!" it growled.

Beka took the Pokeball that was in her hand and threw it, calling out: "Combuskin, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Combuskin appeared on the field.

"Com-bus-kin!" it called out.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Combuskin vs. Aqua Grunt's Mightyena

This is a one-on-one battle with no substitution and no time limits

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mightyena, use Take Down!"

Mightyena came at Combuskin in a sleek manner.

"Combuskin, use Slash!"

Combuskin came at Mightyena, it's claws fully extended.

"Mightyena, use Double Team!"

Mightyena suddenly began to multiplied itself on the field because of its speed.

"Combuskin, use Bulk Up!"

Combuskin closed its eyes and took in a deep breath, focusing on its chi.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!"

The real Mightyena stopped its Double Team and opened its mouth, forming a dark ball of energy in its mouth.

"Combuskin, use Quick Attack!"

Combuskin had finished its focus and came at Mightyena. Mightyena, without recoil, released the Shadow Ball. The Ghost Attack slammed into Combuskin and caused a massive critical hit.

"No Combuskin!" said Beka.

"Looks like the end," the Aqua Grunt grinned, "Mightyena, Take Down!"

Mightyena came down at Combuskin.

"Combuskin!" exclaimed Beka, her mind blocked with worriedness, unable to call on the next attack.

Combuskin saw Mightyena coming down upon it. There was one thing it could do now…

A flash of white light illuminated Combuskin, causing Mightyena to stop the attack and stand in its place. Beka eyes was filled in the bright light which not only silenced the grunt group, but her thoughts as well. After the flash, Beka saw standing in front of her a tall, bird-like Pokemon with orange and yellow feathers, a white chest and hair that looked like wings, a red face, clawed hands, and blue/yellow eyes.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out the evolved Pokemon.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Beka, "Blaziken!"

Noise could be heard with in the Grunt group.

"Big deal," said the Aqua Grunt, "Mightyena, Take Down!"

Mightyena came at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken came at Mightyena with a leg in flames, slamming it into Mightyena.

"Now, Double Kick!"

Blaziken came at Mightyena again, slamming its other leg at Mightyena twice. This cause Mightyena to faint.

"No Mightyena!" shouted the Aqua Grunt.

His eyes glared at Beka.

"You may have won this time Emerald," he growled, "but you haven't won this war. Little do you know what's going on around you…"

"What do you mean?" asked Beka.

"You'll find out in good timing…"

At that being said, the two teams departed. Team Magma leaving by all-terrain vehicles and Aqua by their heliocopter, into the starry, dark night…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be of a conversation between Steven and Beka that I believe should be in the next chapter. Don't worry…Brendan and May will be back next chapter! Well, see you all soon…


	22. Chapter Special: Can I Say

RW: Hello and welcome back! This is going to be a chapter special and it's going to be a short one as well…anyway, let's continue…

Chapter Special: Can I say…

Beka took a deep sigh of relief after the surprising defeat of Team Aqua and Magma on Mt. Chimney's summit. Beka turned to her newly evolved Blaziken, which stood proud and tall before its trainer.

"Amazing Blaziken," praised Beka.

"Blaze!" Blaziken replied, kneeling down to its trainer.

Beka softly smiled and scratched the top of the Fire/ Fighting Element's head. She then held up its Pokeball and asked for it to return. Blaziken's body turned into red light and returned into the ball into a thin red beam. Beka placed Blaziken's Pokeball back on her belt and turned to Steven. While Beka had recalled Blaziken, Steven had came back from the hideout they had made, with Beka's messenger across his shoulder.

"Hey, you left this behind," laughed Steven, handing the bag over to Beka.

"Thanks," Beka said, taking the bag from his shoulders.

Exhaustedly, Beka sat on a huge rock that had gutted from the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. She then heard Steven say:

"Here, you must be exhausted."

Beka turned to see Steven handing Beka a bottle of water toward her.

"Oh, thank you," said Beka, taking the bottle and gently unscrewing the top.

"Sure," said Steven, sitting himself down beside her.

Beka took gently sips from the water, which was surprisingly cold in her mouth and down her throat.

"So Beka," Steven's voice broke the night air, "where are you heading toward next?"

"Well, possibly toward Lavaridge Town," said Beka softly, screwing back on the bottle's cap.

She handed the bottle back to Steven. He just shook his head and pushed the bottle back toward Beka.

"Keep it, you'll need it," said Steven.

"Hey, thanks again," laughed Beka, placing the bottle in her bag.

A long silence had filled the night sky as the two of them gazed at the stars. Then, Steven's voice broke again:

"So Beka, how was life before you came to Hoenn?"

A dark shiver ran down her back at the question.

"Well, it was a lot worser than here," Beka replied.

"What do you mean 'a lot'?" asked Steven, "Surely it couldn't have been…"

"Well, it was."

Steven felt guilty for asking Beka that question and said:

"Beka…I…"

"It…it was just so hard to fit in," Beka voice trembled in tears, "I…I couldn't do anything right. Whenever I did something, everyone told me 'That's wrong' or 'Why can't you do things like normal people do.' And every time I try to stand up for myself, someone would always be there to knock me back down or to insult me for being myself, and…"

Beka buried her head in her hands and sobbed softly. She then felt a gentle hand brush against her back.

"Beka," Steven's voice had soften, "I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's all right," Beka tried to reassure Steven, wiping away tears from her eyes, "it's just…"

Something red brushed into her face. It was soft like silk and was wiping the tears from her eyes. She saw it was Steven's red scarf that had been tucked in his white shirt. Beka could see Steven having a soft complexion on his face as he wiped her tears dry. Beka then see a soft smile pressed against his face.

"I see your still wearing that pendent I gave you," he said.

Beka looked down to see he had his fingers under the pendent and had lifted it up to see if it was truly his gift. The red Latias pendant gleamed softly in the starlight. Steven then pulled himself closer and lifted up his Latios pendent from the inside of his shirt. He then somehow connected the two pendants together to form a Yin-Yang type circle of the Eon Pokemon.

"See? They connect," said Steven softly, "and just the same the same was our friendship should be. An infinite connection…"

He snapped the two pendants back into two separate Pokemon.

"…but it seems like our connection may be more than just some simple friendship."

Beka's thoughts filled into her mind like a storm entering the sky.

_Can I say it… _Beka's thoughts filled; _Can I say what my true feelings for him are?_

Beka's heart began to beat a little bit faster as Steven's arms embraced her. He was so warm…so warm that Beka felt like falling asleep in his arms…but then she could feel him pull away.

"I'm sorry Beka," Steven replied, "but I have to go. The Elite Four must know about these operations of Team Aqua and Magma and this new work from this Team Sky."

She watched him stand and pull out a Pokeball. He threw, calling out Skarmory onto the rocky terrain. He bounded onto the Steel/Flying Element's back and was about to call out to his Pokemon, but stopped. He turned to see Beka staring back at him. He softly smiled and said:

"Hey, want a lift back to your friends?"

Beka was surprise at Steven's offer.

"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Beka.

Beka climbed onto Skarmory's back, with her being in the front. Skarmory squawked at the sight of another passenger.

"Oh, I'm not hurting you, am I Skarmory?" Beka asked.

Skarmory just shook its head. Beka could feel Steven's arms come down on her, one wrapped around her waist while the other on Skarmory's steel body.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright Skarmory, let's Fly!"

Skarmory spread out its gray and red-splinted wings, bounded into the air, and caught into a wind current. Beka could see Mt. Chimney disappear below her as they flew higher into the sky. The stars had started to disappear and were slowly being replaced by a stretching sunrise. The wind was cool against Beka and she felt Steven's chin on her right shoulder.

"Sorry, hair was in my sight," laughed Steven.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Beka, laughing along with him.

The two laughed until Steven said:

"Well, I think I see your friends right now."

"Where?"

Beka couldn't see from so high up. She then could feel her weight drop suddenly. She saw that Skarmory was making a blinding nosedive toward the ground. Beka screamed out Steven's name.

"Sorry," said Steven, "but I have to bid farewell in this way."

Beka felt something press against her cheek, like a gentle kiss. Beka turned to see Steven, with a soft smile on his face and a glint in his sky blue eyes.

"See you soon Beka," he said.

The next thing Beka knew was that she was standing on solid ground and had saw Steven and Skarmory disappear into the wild blue yonder. Beka smiled as they disappeared into a speak of light. Just then heard:

"Wh-where did you come from?" came the voice of a surprise Brendan.

Beka turned to see the two Hoennshippers behind her. Their eyes plastered opened in a wide-eye complexion.

"Brendan! May!" exclaimed Beka, hugging them, "It's great to see you guys!"

The group laughed and chattered of reconnection and continued on their way toward Lavaridge Town, as the sun began to rise in the new morning sky…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be of Beka vs. Flannery for Beka's fourth badge. Until then, bye!


	23. Vs Flannery

RW: Hello and let's continue…

Vs. Flannery

Since the night was long and agonizing, Beka, Brendan, and May were asleep on the couches inside the Lavaridge Town Pokemon Center. Brendan and May were nested perfectly side-by-side with their heads on each others shoulders on one couch of light blue fabric, while Beka was sprawled out on another couch made of white and light blue speckles fabric. Soft footsteps came up to Beka's couch. A soft shrug on her and a soft voice made Beka stir from her two-hour nap.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Beka," came the voice, "but your Pokemon have been fully healed."

Beka opened up her hazel eyes to see it was Nurse Joy that had awakened her.

"Oh, thank you," said Beka, pulling herself up and stretching her arms out.

"Oh, please go back to sleep," said Nurse Joy, "I'm sorry to have disturb you."

"Oh, it's fine," reassured Beka, "I was just getting up anyway."

"But two hours of sleep…"

"It's fine, don't worry."

"Well, if your hungry, I have a continental breakfast stand up and if you want, you may take a dip in the hot springs that are behind the Center."

"Oh, thank you," said Beka.

Beka walked over to the breakfast table that was set up across the other side of the Center. There were a variety of foods, including fruit, bagels, cereal, doughnuts, muffins, milk, juice, and a coffee machine.

'Hmm…better take something quick,' thought Beka, 'I want some time to dip in the hot spring.'

Beka decided to eat a blueberry muffin and a nectarine for a quick breakfast. She then went up to the Central Desk of the Center and asked:

"Um, Nurse Joy, is there by chance a shop in town to by a bathing suit?"

"Why bother?" said Nurse Joy, going behind the desk. She pulled out a box and pushed it toward Beka. "We give away free bathing suits here for trainers."

"That's lucky," Beka said softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka quietly slipped out side toward the back of the Center. The early morning was still cool and steam from the hot springs fogged the air. Beka wore a tankini with light and pine green designs on it.

'I'm so glad this swimsuit fits perfectly,' thought Beka, looking down and laying a hand on her stomach.

With a huge white towel across her shoulders, Beka made her way to the hot springs. She came up to the rocky line formation that separated the spring from the land. The smooth rocks felt calm under Beka's bare feet. When she reached the spring, she gently placed a foot in the water. It was hot, but not scolding to her skin. She then dipped her other foot in the water and then gently slipped in the water. She removed the towel and placed it on the rocky formation to keep it dry. Beka laid her back against the rocks. Serenity filled her. The water was amazingly perfect, creating a zenful state for the weary trainer. The water seemed to also melt away any fear and sorrow built with in her and she seemed to become with the water, like ice becoming a liquid.

"It's so…relaxing," exhaled Beka in a tone of peace.

"So I see I'm not alone," came another voice.

Beka, filled with now shock, franticly stood up and surveyed her surroundings. Up head of her in the same spring was a woman, about two years older than Beka, with long red hair, redder than Beka's, that was pulled into a split ponytail and reddish-brown eyes was sitting about two yards from Beka. She wore a bikini that was black and had a fire symbol on the chest. The woman laughed and said:

"It's all right, I'm the only one here."

"Yeah, but you startled me!" exclaimed Beka.

The woman laughed again.

"Sorry about that," she said.

Beka sat down back in the water. She turned to the lady who was continuing the stare at her. Beka felt kind of uncomfortable at her gaze and then asked politely:

"Umm, is there something you want?"

"You must be her," said the woman, "the one Steven was talking about."

"Steven?" asked Beka, think of the memorable moment she spent with him last night, "Wait, aren't you by chance Flannery?"

"Yup, I'm sure am!" said Flannery in a gleeful voice, "You must be Beka. Steven told me about you a day ago."

"Really? Umm…what did he say?" A soft blush came over her face.

"He said you are surprisingly a tough trainer and sees a lot from you. He also said you were very quiet, but very kind and full of hidden spirit."

Beka closed her eyes and turned away. Her blush grew a little bit more.

'Steven,' her thoughts of him filled her mind.

"Aww…Beka's got a crush!" joked Flannery.

"Hey!" said Beka, "I…"

"Don't you deny it!" laughed Flannery, "Seriously, I won't tell anyone. I can be trusted."

She placed a finger over her lips and winked. A soft giggle was heard from her. Beka laughed too at her gesture. Flannery then pulled up her hand, looking at her wrist. A waterproof watch was on her hand.

"Oh, it's late!" said Flannery, getting up from the spring, "I got to go open the gym!"

"Flannery," said Beka, "may I challenge you to a match for my fourth badge?"

"Of course," said Flannery, wrapping a red towel around her, "how about nine o'clock?"

"Sure," said Beka.

Beka watched as Flannery slipped out of the spring and made her way back toward the center. After she was gone, Beka laid back on the rocks and looked to sky, which was glowing a bright blue. Beka pondered at the sky with her eyes, which seemed to back and forth turn between hazel and emerald, as she made battle decisions for her next gym battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brendan and May had just gotten up and eaten breakfast when Beka, now dried and fully clothed in her green and white outfit, came down to visit them.

"Hey," said Brendan, "where are you off to now?"

"I'm off to the Gym," said Beka, turning to Brendan.

"Hang on, we'll come along!" said May, finishing up a small carton of milk.

The two Hoennshippers threw away their trash and caught up to Beka, who was waiting by the door. Then, the three of them made their way toward Lavaridge Gym.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Gym was huge, with a symbol of the gym badge, which looked liked crackled lava, over the main entrance way into the gym. It was now nine o'clock and Beka pushed at the big doors. They slowly creaked open, opening up to the dark inside of the gym. Once the doors had opened up wide enough, spotlights shone and filled the inside of the gym. Beka and the others proceeded inside. Up ahead stood Flannery, now wearing a black shirt with the same fire symbol that was on her swimsuit on her shirt's chest, a pair of blue jeans with a giant orange belt and a pair of black sneakers.

"Welcome, to the Lavaridge Gym," said Flannery.

"Looks like she's changed the Gym, dramatically," whispered Brendan to May.

"Your right," May whispered back, "her steam traps are gone."

"Well Beka, ready for a battle?" stated Flannery.

"You bet," said Beka, standing up to the battler's box.

"Okay then, here are the rules," stated Flannery, "First, we will battle with four Pokemon each, using a one-on-one battle mode. Second, you may have substitutions, but I can not. Third, there are no time limits. Ready?"

"Ready," Beka replied.

Flannery grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it, calling out:

"Slugma, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Slugma, a Fire Element that looked like a fire slug with a bubbling magma body and golden eyes, appeared.

"Slug-ma!" said Slugma.

'Okay,' Beka's thoughts flooded her mind, 'Flannery is a Fire Trainer, so my best bets are to use Water, Rock, Ground, Dragon, and other Fire Types for this battle. The question is, who should I use first?'

Beka took her first Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Bagon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Bagon appeared.

"Ba-gon!" exclaimed Bagon.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Bagon vs. Flannery's Slugma

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Slugma, use Flamethrower!"

Slugma opened its mouth and a blast of flame shot from out of its mouth.

"Bagon, use Dragonbreath!"

Bagon opened its mouth and released a blast of dragon flames. The two flames hit each other, canceling each other out and causing an explosion. Black smoke filled the field.

"All right Slugma, use Rock Slide!"

'Rock Slide?' asked Beka in her mind, 'but the smoke hasn't…'

A rumble filled her ears, followed by a slight quake of the ground. Then another noise, like fireworks, filled her ears from above. She looked up to see rocks falling from the sky like a meteor storm. Beka had to figure out how to save Bagon, but she then realized...

"Bagon, stand where you are!" exclaimed Beka.

Bagon nodded and stood there. The rocks landing around it, some of them were hitting it on its head. The smoke had cleared and Slugma had reappeared on the field. Flannery saw the Rock Slide was useless.

"Well, I see Rock moves won't work," she stated blandly.

"That's because of Bagon's rock-like head," said Beka, thinking back on the time when she first captured it.

"Okay Slugma, use Body Slam!"

Slugma came at Bagon, bounding into the air, and waiting to hit its mark.

"Bagon dodge!"

Bagon jumped out of the way, as Slugma slammed into the ground.

"Now use Dragonbreath!"

Bagon released another dragon flame, hitting its mark. The Dragonbreath sent Slugma back on its side of the field. The Fire Pokemon stood there, shaking violently.

'Slugma's paralyzed,' thought Beka, 'this maybe my chance…'

"Bagon, use Headbutt!"

Bagon came at Slugma with its head down.

"Don't give in Slugma, use Flamethrower!"

Slugma opened its mouth and a blast of flames shot out, but it was reflected off Bagon's hard head. Bagon slammed into Slugma, causing it to flinch.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Flannery.

"Now Bagon, use Dragon Claw!"

Bagon's claws glowed a bright gold and slashed it across Slugma, causing the Fire Element to faint.

"Slugma is unable to battle," stated the gym's referee, "Bagon is the winner!"

"Great job Bagon!" called out Beka.

"Bag!" called back Bagon.

Flannery recalled Slugma, thanked it for a job well done, and sent out her second Pokemon:

"Numel, go!"

The Pokeball, in which it was contained, opened up to reveal Numel, a Fire/ Ground Element that looked like a yellow camel with a white underside, half-closed eyes, and green designs on its hallowed out hump.

"Nu-mel!" Numel replied.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Bagon vs. Flannery's Numel

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Numel, use Flamethrower!"

Numel opened its mouth and a blast of flames came out.

"Bagon, dodge and use Dragonbreath!"

Bagon dodged and opened its mouth, releasing a blast of flames.

"Numel, Flamethrower again!"

Numel released another blast of flame. Just like with Slugma, the two flames hit and exploded on contact. Black smoke once again filled the field.

"Now Numel, Magnitude!"

Beka couldn't see where Numel was, but began to feel the ground shake, rapidly. From the smoke came shock waves, illuminated by white light, toward Bagon.

"Bagon dodge!"

But it was too late, the Magnitude was had already knocked down Bagon and began hitting it. Bagon couldn't get back up and fainted.

"Bagon is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Numel is the winner!"

Beka recalled Bagon and thanked it for a job well done. She then turned back to the field and stared at Numel.

'That Numel must have pulled off a point 10 Magnitude,' thought Beka, 'I've got to make sure that doesn't happen again!'

She grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Vibrava, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Vibrava appeared.

"Vi-bra-va!" said Vibrava.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Vibrava vs. Flannery's Numel

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Numel, use Tackle!"

Numel came at Vibrava at full charge.

"Vibrava, Quick Attack!"

Vibrava came at Numel at blinding speeds.

"Numel, now use Flamethrower!"

Numel opened its mouth and released a shot of flames.

"Vibrava, Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava opened its mouth and released a blast of dragon flames. This time, instead of slamming and causing an explosion, Vibrava's flame shot through Numel's flame and slammed into Numel, causing it to stop the Flamethrower.

"Numel, Focus Energy!"

Numel stood where it was and began to focus itself for another attack.

"Vibrava, use Dragonbreath again!"

Vibrava opened its mouth and another flame shot out.

"Numel, Protect!"

Numel surrounded itself in a golden aurora and the Dragonbreath reflected off.

"Now Numel, Take Down!"

Numel came at Vibrava in full charge.

"Vibrava, use Earthquake!"

Vibrava came down toward the ground and gently landed on the ground, but this gently landing caused a massive ring of shock to flow under the ground and slam into the charging Numel, causing it to faint.

"Numel is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Vibrava is the winner!"

"Great job Vibrava!" called out Beka.

"Vi!" called out Vibrava.

Flannery recalled Numel and thanked it. She then threw out another Pokemon, calling out:

"Camerupt go!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal Camerupt.

"Cam-er-upt!" said Camerupt lowly.

'I remember battling one of those,' thought Beka.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Vibrava vs. Flannery's Camerupt

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Camerupt, Focus Energy!"

Camerupt, just like Numel, focused its energy while surrounding itself in a golden aurora.

"Vibrava, use Earthquake again!"

Vibrava came back to the ground and caused another Earthquake.

"That's not going to happen again!" called out Flannery, "Camerupt, use Earthquake as well!"

Camerupt slammed a hoof into the ground and another Earthquake began to form. The two quakes slammed into each other, causing the ground to crumble upward and forming a barrier between the two trainers. Beka then heard Flannery call:

"Camerupt, Eruption!"

Beka looked to the sky to see giant rocks, surround by lava, plummet down on Vibrava.

"Vibrava, dodge!"

Vibrava tried to evade the attacks, but it was useless since the Eruption turned out to be a devastating critical hit. Beka could see Vibrava still hanging on to the battle. Beka also noticed burn marks on its skin. Beka had no choice.

"Vibrava return!" Beka called out, holding out its Pokeball.

Vibrava returned into its Pokeball in a red beam of light. Beka thanked Vibrava and turned back to the field. Beka heard Flannery give Camerupt an order for Rock Smash. Beka saw the wall break before them. She saw Camerupt and Flannery once again.

"There, much better," said Flannery, "let's continue…"

Beka grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Altaria appeared.

"Al-tar-ia!" called out Altaria.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. Flannery's Camerupt

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Camerupt, Rock Slide!"

Camerupt's volcano-like hump on its back began shooting out rocks and veered them toward Altaria.

"Altaria, Agility!"

Altaria dodged the rocks with its tremendous speed, moving from place to place in the blink of an eye.

"Now Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria spewed out a blast of its dragon flames.

"Camerupt, used Flamethrower!"

Camerupt opened its mouth and released its Flamethrower.

"Quick Altaria, Aerial Ace!"

Altaria stopped its Dragonbreath, dodged the Flamethrower, came down at Camerupt, and slammed a critical hit on Camerupt.

"Camerupt no!" exclaimed Flannery.

"Now Altaria, Dragonbreath again!"

Altaria released a powerful Dragonbreath, causing a critical hit. Camerupt fainted.

"Camerupt is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Altaria wins!"

"Great job Altaria!" called out Beka.

"Al-tar!" called out Altaria.

Flannery recalled Camerupt, thanked it, and returned her gaze to the field.

"I must say Beka, I'm impressed," said Flannery, "but let's continue this battle."

She grabbed her last Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Torkoal, go!"

The Pokeball opened up to reveal Torkoal, a Fire Element with a red body with black markings, a black shell, and smoke that bellowed from its nostrils and back.

"Tor-koal!" called out Torkoal, as smoked bellowed from its inside.

"I think I'll also call in for a Pokemon exchange," said Beka, recalling Altaria.

She grabbed her last Pokeball option and threw it, calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Blaziken appeared.

"Blaz-I-ken!" bellowed Blaziken.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Flannery's Torkoal

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Torkoal, use Smokescreen!"

Torkoal bellowed out a black Smokescreen from its nostrils and surrounded the battlefield.

"Blaziken, Bulk Up!"  
Blaziken took in a deep breath and exhaled, raising its Attack power.

"Torkoal, use Body Slam!"

From the smoke, Torkoal came after Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken lowered its fist below itself. The fist began to glow a pale white and Blaziken waited for Torkoal to come in.

"Torkoal, Smokescreen!"

Torkoal bellowed out another Smokescreen, blinding Blaziken. Blaziken had to cancel out the attack and cover its face to block out the smoke. Blaziken felt something like a heavy rock come down on it. It was Torkoal and landed a powerful Body Slam.

"Now Torkoal, use Sludge Bomb!"

'What?' Beka's thought flared.

Torkoal opened its mouth and a blast of purple sludge slammed into Blaziken's face. Torkoal jumped off of Blaziken and returned to its side of the field. Blaziken stood, wiping off the purple sludge from its face.

"Blaziken, do you still want to battle?" asked Beka.

Blaziken turned to face its trainer, its yellow-blue eyes staring at her. It nodded and turned back toward the field.

"Torkoal, use Smokescreen again!"

Torkoal released a sheet of smoke.

"Blaziken, use Double Team!"

Blaziken stood and then suddenly was surrounded by illusions of itself. These illusions surrounded the smoke area were Torkoal was at.

"Torkoal, from the smoke, use Overheat!"

From with in the smoke, a red glow burned. This followed by an explosion of heat and fire.

"Quick Blaziken, Endure!"

One of the Blazikens surrounded itself in a golden aurora. The Overheat blast wiped out the Blaziken illusions and left the real on clinging on through the explosion. The heat and fire died down. The smoke was gone and revealed Torkoal. To Beka, it seemed Torkoal was exhausted.

'That's right,' thought Beka, 'when a Pokemon use Overheat, their Attack and Defense statuses drop.'

Beka took the chance…

"Blaziken, confuse Torkoal with Quick Attack!"

Blaziken began to dash across the battlefield in blazing rates. Torkoal followed the movements of Blaziken.

'What's she planning?' thought Flannery.

"Now over!" commanded Beka.

Blaziken leaped over Torkoal. Torkoal followed its movements, causing it to stand on its back legs and falling over on its shell.

"Oh no! It's exposed!" exclaimed Flannery.

"Blaziken, Double Kick!"

Blaziken kicked Torkoal and the second blow caused it to fly through the air.

"Now, Sky Uppercut!"

Just as before, Blaziken's fist began to lower, glow, and brought it back up, causing a critical hit and causing Torkoal to faint.

"Torkoal is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken is the winner! The winner of the Lavaridge Gym is Beka!"

Beka jumped in the air, filled with a joy of winning her fourth badge. She ran and leaped into Blaziken's arms, who was happy for its trainer. Brendan and May applaud and congratulated Beka on a job well done.

"Well Beka, that was an enjoyable battle," stated Flannery.

"You were great Flannery," said Beka.

"Well, you were better. Here take this…" Flannery handed out the Heat Badge to Beka, "…and I'm sure you-know-who is proud of you."

Beka smiled: "Maybe."

Beka then laughed and wondered…would Steven have been proud?

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, the next town is Fallabour Town," said Brendan, "and if we take back the current route we were going, we'll get there by sunset."

"That's great," said May, "what do think Beka?"

"That's fine to me," said Beka.

Beka knew what need to be done…she had to return the meteorite to Professor Cosmo before it falls into the wrong hands again…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Okay, next chapter will be of Beka and the group meeting Professor Cosmo in Meteor Falls, three elite members from Team Sky, and a trainer who will help them in finding the professor…until then, bye!


	24. Showdown at Meteor Falls

RW: Hello! I'm back! Before we begin I would like to take a moment and thank Blue-Eyes White Knight, a fellow fan-fiction writer, for requesting his character, Edgar Knight, to be in this next chapter. The question is…will this story please Mr. Blue-Eyes White Knight?

(A look of worriedness fills this one's eyes…)

RW: Well, let's see…

Showdown at Meteor Falls

They had reached the borders of Fallabour Town earlier than they had expected, for the afternoon was burning bright and warm in the clear sky. They were just leaving the Fallabour Pokemon Center when Beka began rummaging through her messenger bag. At the bottom of the bag, Beka pulled up the mysterious meteorite and held it in her hands.

"So this is the meteorite you are suppose to deliver to Professor Cosmo?" asked Brendan, as he and May looked upon the space rock.

"It is," said Beka, "the question is, where does this Professor live at?"

"Well, according to Nurse Joy," May said, "she said he lives near the edge of town."

"Then I guess toward the edge of town we go," proposed Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had reached the given address that Nurse Joy had given to May. The house was small, with white sides and a brown titled roof. A small flowerbed was also set up by the house, which contained beautiful flowers of red and white. Beka walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello? Professor Cosmo?"

No one answered.

Beka began to knock harder, thinking the professor could be in a back room. She then felt the door slowly creak toward the inside of the house. The door was surprisingly unlocked and it slowly wavered toward the other side of the wall. The inside was dark. Brendan flicked on a light switch. A disturbing sight filled the trainer's eyes. The room was completely a mess, with paper littering the floor, chairs laid on the floor, in which one was broken, the table was also littered with paper, a broken lab beaker, and plastic funneling.

"What happened in here?" questioned Brendan, looking around the destroyed room.

"I think we found our answer…" said Beka quietly, standing over one of the chairs that wasn't knocked over.

On one of the chairs was a green envelope, neatly sealed and untouched. On the seal lines of the envelope was a black **S** symbol on it.

"Team Sky…" Beka said softly, a harden look filled her eyes.

Beka ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter that was folded inside. She unraveled the letter and read it out loud:

"To whom ever reads this…

We of Team Sky have captured Professor Cosmo and are keeping him under our watch for the time being. If anyone wants back the professor safely, I suggest you keep out of our way.

Team Sky

P.S. If you-know-who is reading this as well, meet us at Meteor Falls…we have so much to talk about…"

Beka ripped the message in half and bolted toward the door.

"Beka!" shouted Brendan.

Beka continued to run, despite her friends running after her.

'I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me,' Beka's thoughts flushed through her mind as she continued to run…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The trainer laid up against a large rock that poked out from the water, not far from the bridge that lead toward Meteor Falls. His blue and white Pokemon League hat laid over his face, covering his true identity over the hat brim's shade. He also wore a black T-shirt, covered over by a black vest, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His hands, covered by black, finger-less gloves, were propped against the back of his head, cushioning his head against the rock. He seemed asleep in the late afternoon day, but soon softly stirred from his nap. He heard footsteps and the sound of heavy breathing coming toward the bridge. He looked up, now the sun revealing his face to show he had spiky black hair and deep blue eyes, to see her running across the bridge…

Beka raced across the bridge, her footsteps felt hallowed while going across the bridge. Her lungs were now beginning to lack of oxygen and she began to feel weak.

'Running…is not my thing…' her thoughts flooded her mind.

Just then, something up ahead slammed onto the bridge. Beka stopped, not knowing who or what was up ahead. She began to catch her breath as she saw the guy standing before her. She saw he had a Pokeball out to here and declared:

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"I can't," Beka began to speak, her voice a little hoarse, "I have an emergency I have to attend to…"

"Emergency?" questioned the guy.

Just then, more footsteps were heard coming across the bridge. Beka turned to see it was Brendan and May.

"There you are!" exclaimed Brendan, "We thought we had…"

Brendan paused to see the trainer standing before Beka.

"Edgar?" asked Brendan.

"Brendan, is that you?" asked the guy.

"Edgar!" exclaimed Brendan, running up to the guy and giving him a high five.

"Hey Brendan, how's it going?" asked Edgar.

"Edgar! It's great to see you again!" exclaimed May, giving Edgar a friendly hug.

The three conversated among each other, leaving Beka alone to stare at them. After about a minute, Beka heard Brendan say:

"Well Edgar, this our traveling companion Beka."

Beka nodded and reached out to shake Edgar's hand.

"Hello," Beka said.

"Umm…hi!" said Edgar, stuttering in his voice and also slightly blushing, "I'm…uh…"

"Yes?" asked Beka curiously.

"I'm Knight Edgar…I MEAN Edgar Knight!" Beka noticed Edgar's face was burning up in a red blush.

"Umm Ed," said Brendan softly, nudging him in the side and rolling his brown eyes, "introductions have already been given, so get a grip dude…"

Brendan then turned to Beka and said:

"You'll have to excuse my friend Beka, his like this when he gets close to a girl…"

"That's n-n-n-not true!" Edgar exclaimed, cutting into Brendan's conversation. Beka saw Edgar was now covered in sweat drops.

May giggled and said to Beka:

"I think he's a cute and funny guy."

"Y-you do!" asked Edgar, now looking at May.

Edgar could feel Brendan's hand clutch his arm in a tightening way. Edgar turned to see a sharp glint in Brendan's eyes. Edgar began to sweat drop even more. Beka then saw Edgar collapse on the bridge.

"Edgar! Hey, are you all right?"

"He'll be fine," said Brendan crossly, "he just passes out sometimes when he gets an overdrive of pretty women…"

Beka was surprised. He thought she was pretty?

Just then, a loud explosion filled the air, along with a quick rumble vibration on the ground. Beka turned toward the explosion and saw black smoke bellowing from Meteor Falls.

"It must be Team Sky," said Beka, taking off toward the Falls.

"Beka wait! What about Edgar?" asked Brendan, looking between her and Edgar.

Beka stopped and said before turning back toward the Falls.

"I don't know, splash water on him!"

"Well, it's better than nothing," said Brendan, taking a bottle of water that May handed him and pouring over Edgar's forehead.

Edgar stirred and sat up, wiping the water from his face and running his fingers through his black hair, which sort of lustered in a pale blue.

"Hey, where's Beka?" questioned Edgar.

"She's gone to Meteor Falls," said Brendan, "she's going after Team Sky."

"Team Sky?" asked Edgar, "Who are they?"

"We'll explain on the way," said May, holding out Edgar's hat, which had fallen off his head.

"Thanks," said Edgar, placing his hat back on and staring at Meteor Falls…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka had reached the entrance of Meteor Falls, the mouth to inside the cavern was opened and dark, awaiting its traveler to come inside and pass through. Beka ran into the cave and realized it wasn't as dark as a normal cave. The monstrous cavern was actually light enough to see without a flashlight, yet it still had to coldness of a cave. A giant waterfall was also thundering down inside the cavern like a thunderstorm. Beka stared at the blue beauty until something caught her eye. Beka could see behind a boulder a group of Lunatones and Solrocks huddled together, nervousness could be shown on them. Beka took pity on them.

'Team Sky must have frightened those Pokemon after that blast,' a thought touched her mind.

Beka walked over and bent down toward the Rock/ Psychic Elements. Their red eyes opened up and saw another human standing before then. Beka softly smiled and asked:

"It's okay, I won't hurt you…"

The Lunatones and Solrocks began to slowly lift from the ground and levitate around Beka. They seemed to have trusted her enough to accept her as a friend. Beka then as them:

"Have you seen a group of people in green come by here?"

The Pokemon stopped surrounding around Beka when she asked the question. They then floated away, at a fast speed, away from her and up toward the ceiling.

"Hey, where are you…"

A zooming noise filled the air. Beka felt something hit her around the waist. She looked down to see a pair of steel rings around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Laughs could be heard from behind her. Beka turned to see Team Sky Elite Members Wilma, Emily, and Lee behind her. Their Mightyena were also by their sides, growling softly at Beka. Beka's eyes had now hardened.

"Well, well, well," said Lee, "looks like we got more than we expected…"

"Where is the professor?" demanded Beka.

Lee stepped aside and saw Professor Cosmo, a man with brown hair that spiked to one side, and wore glasses, a black shirt and brown pants under a white lab jacket, sitting on the ground with also a metal ring around him. He stared at Beka with black eyes.

"Let him go!" demanded Beka.

"As you wish," said Lee, snapping his fingers.

Emily pressed a small device and the rings broke off of Professor Cosmo. He was relieved to see he was free.

"Now get out of here," said Lee, turning to the professor.

Professor Cosmo walked pass Beka. He laid a hand on her shoulders and whispered:

"I think we have a rescue party coming."

Beka turned and saw Brendan, May, and Edgar, running toward her. She was relieved at their presence.

"Looks like we got company," stated Emily coolly.

"Mightyena," shouted Lee, "use Hyper Beam on them!"

The Mightyena opened their mouths and golden beams of light broke out of their mouths.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Edgar, throwing out a Pokeball of his own, "Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

The Pokeball opened and Heavymetal, a Metang that was a Steel/ Psychic Element with a giant disk-shape body, two steel arms, and red crimson eyes, appeared. Its body began to glow a pale blue and as the Hyper Beams hit, they reflected back off and slammed into the Mightyenas. The Dark Elements fainted after the reflected blows. They recalled their Mightyenas and stared at the newly alliance group. Beka, now free from the rings thanks to Heavymetal's Brick Break attack, stood with the group with a Pokeball in hand.

"If you want to battle us, you got one," said Beka, her hazel eyes now turned to emerald.

"Heh, you got guts girl," said Lee, reaching out for another of his Pokeball.

Just then, a ring filled the air. Wilma's cell phone was ringing from the side of her belt. She picked up the green cell phone and answered:

"Team Sky Elite Wilma here…yes, we got one…and yes, we do have our target in sights and…what?…what do you mean pull back we…I understand…"

Wilma hanged up the phone and turned to Lee.

"That was our leader," said Wilma, "she said to pull back."

"What now!" questioned Lee angrily.

Wilma nodded.

Lee growled lowly and said to Beka:

"Know this Emerald, we of Team Sky are almost complete in our mission. It won't be long now before we'll be coming after you."

"Now just hold on," said Edgar, stepping infront of Beka, "what do mean 'before coming after you'? From what I understand, you've been after her for months and still haven't been able to capture her. You know what, you remind me of another group of bad guys who never got what they aimed for…"

Lee growled louder and said:

"Don't you dare put us under the impression that we are just like Team Rocket."

Wilma, Emily, and Lee turned and bolted down into the depths of Meteor Falls. Beka stood there and a thought passed through her mind:

'Team Sky, what is it you want from me? Those this have to revolve around the fact I'm not a person from this world?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

They returned from the depths of Meteor Falls, to Professor Cosmo's house, where Beka and the others helped the professor clean up his home.

"You are all too kind," said the professor, who had finished brewing some tea for his company.

The table, now cleared of clutter and glass, was where the professor placed the pot of tea, along with some wafer-like cookies. The four trainers, along with the professor, sat at the table and began to dine on the small treat given to them. The professor sighed softly and said:

"Now that Team Sky has stolen my last meteorite, my research on Pokemon space theory will never be completed by the end of this year…"

"Well, don't you have another meteorite?" asked May softly.

"Well once, but that was stolen as well by Team Magma."

"Well not anymore," said Beka, pulling up the meteorite from her bag and placing it by the table in front of the professor.

The professor seemed shocked and lacked words of his surprise feelings. His eyes began to fill with tears and gently wiped them away.

"Oh thank you Beka," said Cosmo, "you are an amazing person. If my son was here, he would think so to…"

"You have a son?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, there's a picture of him by that table over there," Cosmo pointed to a small coffee table.

Beka got up and walked over to the table. She saw a small picture frame and picked it up. Beka was shocked at what was before her. The picture was that of a tall person with long, shaggy-like light blue hair with sky blue eyes to match. He was sitting in the picture with a Lunatone, a Solrock, and a Salamance.

"No way," said Beka; "it's Polarius!"

Brendan and May had surrounded Beka as well, seeing the picture.

"Hey you're right," said May.

"You've already meet Polarius?" asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, at the Abandoned Ship," said Brendan.

"I see," said Cosmo, staring at his meteorite on the table…

0o0o0o0o0o0

After waving good-bye to Professor Cosmos, Beka, Brendan, May, and Edgar left Fallabour Town and took a de tour route that lead them around Meteor Falls and lead towards Rustboro City. They had traveled until they reached a fork in the road and that's when Edgar said:

"Well, guess I'll be heading my way now," said Edgar.

"Oh really?" asked Brendan, "Geez, it would have been nice to come and tag along."

"Yeah, but you know, I got to keep on going and explore Hoenn some more on my own."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Edgar," said Beka, shaking his hand.

Beka then noticed his face blushing again.

"Oh sorry," said Beka, letting go.

Edgar returned to normal and said to Beka:

"Nah, nothing to apologizes for. Besides, I always get this way when I meet a pretty girl…"

He gave a friendly wink and began to walk down the other way toward the Rustboro-Vendraturf Tunnel way. He waved good-bye to his fellow Pokemon friends and walked off into the sunset. Beka smiled at the new friend she had made…

"Well, there he goes," said Brendan, "let's just hope he won't faint too much over girls."

"He's just like Brock," laughed May softly.

Beka laughed as well. She turned to the sunset sky of reds, oranges, yellows, blues, purples, pinks, creams, and whites and watched them change into deeper colors. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, a new adventure, and a new challenge for them all…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be a visit to Mr. Stone and an another Team Sky spy with in Mr. Stone's company. Well, once again, thank you Blue-Eyes White Knight for your character borrowing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I hope I did alright…) Well, until next time, bye!


	25. Return to Devon Corporation

Return to Devon Corporation

They made it to the boundaries of Rustboro City, showing the tall buildings gleaming softly in the sunlight. Beka turned to the others and stated:

"Hey, I'm going to go off for awhile, I have some business to take care of."

"Okay sure," said May.

"How about we meet up at the Pokemon Center in about three hours?" suggested Brendan.

"Sounds great," said Beka, waving off her friends and running toward the city, "see you soon!"

Brendan and May waved good-bye. As soon as Beka was out of their sights, Brendan stated:

"You know, Beka has really opened up ever since we first met her."

"I know, at first, she seemed so shy and frightened to even speak, but now she seems to have built up some more confidence in herself," replied May.

"Yeah, but there is one thing that kind of bugs me, every time I ask her about where she comes from or what she use to do before becoming a trainer, she either looks down in disappointment or she tries to change the subject."

"Yeah, that happens too whenever I ask her questions like that…"

The two stood there in silence until Brendan sighed and spoke:

"I don't know, but if she doesn't want to tell us anything, she doesn't have to."

"Yeah, maybe she'll tell us one day," smiled May.

"Well, whatever her past maybe, we'll still accept her for who she is…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

She made it to the main entrance to the Devon Corporation building, which stood proud and tall over the city and over towered Beka's form with its shadow. Beka looked ahead toward the doors and made her way toward them. The glass door automatically opened and Beka quietly entered. There were a few people in suits walking to and fro among the inside of the building. She walked up to the main desk, where a woman with light blue hair and navy-blue eyes, wearing a white and gray outfit, was working at the desk. The lady turned and saw Beka standing there. She turned and said:

"Hello and welcome to Devon Corp. May I ask your business?"

"Um, my name is Beka and I wish to speak with Mr. Stone."

"Okay, hold on a minute."

The woman reached for a phone, pressed a few buttons, and placed the phone to her ear.

"Mr. Stone, we have someone down here looking for you…okay…"

The lady pressed her hand on the bottom of phone and asked:

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Beka madam."

She placed her ear back to the phone.

"Her name is Beka sir…oh I see…okay, I'll tell her right away…"

The receptionist hung the phone up and said:

"Mr. Stone said to please come up."

"Thank you madam," said Beka, nodding in thanks and made her way toward the staircase.

Back at the main desk, the woman watched Beka proceed up the stairs to the third floor. The woman pulled out a silver cellphone, punched in a few numbers, and placed the phone to her ear.

"Yes, this is Sky Agent Kerry. I found our target…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka made it up to the usual oak doors and golden nameplate of Mr. Stone's office. Beka sighed softly and gently knocked on the oak doors.

"Come in!" came a voice from inside.

Beka turned the golden knob and pushed the door open. Beka saw the room was the same as before. She looked up to see Mr. Stone, sitting at his desk with a soft smile pressed to his face.

"Beka, long time no see, how have you been doing?"

"Fine Mr. Stone," said Beka.

"I see that you've been on some amazing adventures as well," he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I guess," said Beka, gently scratching her arm.

"Well, I'm glad you have returned," Mr. Stone said.

"Well, I came by to tell you I've delivered the letter you gave me to Steven."

"Oh yes, Steven had called and told me about it. Thank you very much as well and I have something for you."

Mr. Stone pulled out a drawer and reached into it. He pulled something out and pushed the drawer back in. He placed on his desk a velvet red box with gold lining designs on it.

"I would have given you an Exp. Share," said Mr. Stone with a slight laugh in his voice, "but since it has grown in popularity, we have to sell more than we can produce, but hopefully this will be useful…"

He opened the box and a Pokeball with a purple top, two pink ovals on the top, and the letter **M** in white was on it, shown surrounded in black velvet wrapping. Beka's eyes widened to the sight of this ultra-rare Pokeball.

"A Master Ball," Beka spoke softly, "but Mr. Stone, I couldn't."

"Please do," said Mr. Stone, "it has no use being in my possession. Perhaps being with a trainer like you it will come in use."

"Thank you Mr. Stone," said Beka, reaching out and picking up the Master Ball, which felt cool and smooth in her gloved hand.

Mr. Stone nodded. Just then, a bang made Beka turn around and look in the direction of the noise. She saw the receptionist behind her, with the woman having an uncanny smirk on her lips. Two Team Sky Grunt members were behind her.

"Emerald," said Kerry, "come quietly now and no one gets hurt!"

"Never!" exclaimed Beka, grabbing a Pokeball from her belt.

The two Grunts were about to come forward, but Kerry stopped the two. She turned to them and said:

"Leave this to me boys."

Kerry pulled off her gray and white suit, revealing her Team Sky uniform underneath. She then pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Kingdra, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Kingdra, a Water/ Dragon Element that looked like a giant seahorse with blue scales, yellow scales on the under belly, and red eyes appeared.

"King-dra!" it called out.

'Oh man, a Kingdra,' Beka's thoughts filled her mind, seeing the fearsome dragon Pokemon before her, 'I don't think any of my Pokemon has a clear advantage over it. Ugh! What should I use?'

As if an answer was resolved from her mind, a Pokeball from her belt popped opened. In a beam of white light materialized Bagon.

"Ba-gon-ba!" cried out Bagon.

Kerry bursted out with laugher and said:

"Emerald, do you seriously think your little dragon can standup to the furious wrath of my noble dragon?"

"It doesn't matter the size," yelled Beka, "it matters what's in the heart."

"Yeah, whatever," sneered Kerry, "let's battle!"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Bagon vs. Team Sky Agent Kerry's Kingdra

One-on-one battle with no substitution and no time limit

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Kingdra, use Icy Wind!"

Kingdra released a windy stream of snow and ice from its mouth toward Bagon.

"Bagon, counter with Ember!"

Bagon opened its mouth and a flash storm of Ember counter reacted with the Icy Wind.

"Kingdra, switch to Blizzard!"

Kingdra's Icy Wind was replaced with a monstrous storm of Blizzard from its mouth. The Ember attack wasn't strong enough and caused the Fire attack to be eliminated.

"Bagon, Protect!"

Bagon surrounded itself in a gold aurora and the Blizzard attack was deflected off Bagon.

"Smart move," commented Kerry, "Kingdra, use Bubble!"

Kingdra sent out a bergade of Bubble attacks toward Bagon.

"Bagon, lower your head!"

Bagon lowered its head and the Bubble attack hit its rock-hard head, causing it no harm.

'That was a pretty weak attack,' thought Beka.

"Now Kingdra Ice Beam!"

Beka was surprised and realized that the Bubble attack was a trick and saw Kingdra release a concentrated beam of icy light.

"Bagon dodge!"

Bagon lifted its head and was about to dodge, but it wasn't fast enough. The Ice Beam slammed into Bagon, causing it to be frozen.

"Bagon no!" exclaimed Beka.

"Well, isn't this interesting," said Kerry, "well since you don't have a Pokemon to defend you, Kingdra, use Twister on her!" Kerry pointed toward Beka.

Kingdra mouth opened and released a Twister attack that surrounded Beka. Beka could feel the raging Dragon attack rip around her. She tried to escape, but the Twister's force held her down, unable to move, and the raging winds would snip at her skin. The Twister had faded off and Beka stood shaking. The Twister had immobilize her and caused her to shake violently. Tiny knicks were on her arms, some slightly bleeding. Beka looked to see Bagon, still frozen in its icy prison.

"Bagon…" said Beka softly, before falling to her knees.

Mr. Stone was by her side, holding her up.

"Beka," he said softly, "are you all right?"

At first, Beka thought it was Steven by her side, but realized it was his father instead. She knodded.

"I'm all right," said Beka, climbing to her feet.

"Well, surrender Emerald?" asked Kerry.

Beka, with a serious look in her eyes was about to reply when she turned back toward Bagon. She saw something red glow from inside the ice. This followed by a red stream of flame that shot out from with in the icy crypt and melted the ice. Bagon was back to normal, with water dripping down its blue, scaly body.

"Looks like your Bagon learned Flamethrower," commented Mr. Stone, "and that's not the only thing that's new with your Pokemon."

Beka saw what Mr. Stone said was true. Bagon's body began to flash in an illuminated aurora of white light. Beka saw Bagon's form change before her eyes. It was bigger and becoming more rounded, like an oval shape. The white light disappeared and a Dragon Element with white scale plates around its body, four blue and red scaled legs, and bright yellow eyes now stood on the battlefield.

"Shelgon!" exclaimed Beka, with a bright gesture of surprise in her voice.

"Shel-gon," said Shelgon in a deep voice.

"Well, looks like your little dragon has grown up," commented Kerry, "but it still isn't a match for Kingdra. Your eggshell will fall just like before! Kingdra, use Agility!"

Kingdra began to dash across the battlefield in blinding speeds.

"Shelgon, use Focus Energy!"

Shelgon began to focus on increasing its attack power.

"Kingdra, now use Water Pulse!"

Kingdra released three rings of light blue light toward Shelgon.

"Shelgon, Protect!"

Shelgon surrounded itself in golden light and the Water Pulse reflected off.

"Now Shelgon, use Dragonbreath!"

Shelgon released a blast of dragon flames and slammed into Kingdra, causing it to be paralyzed.

"No Kingdra!" exclaimed Kerry.

"Now Shelgon, Dragon Claw!"

Shelgon came at Kingdra with one of its claws glowing a bright white.

"Kingdra, use Blizzard!"

Kingdra was about to release another icy blast, but Shelgon's Dragon Claw slammed into Kingdra first, causing a critical hit and making Kingdra faint.

Kerry growled and recalled Kingdra as Beka, gracious in victory, ran up and hugged her newly evolve dragon.

"You were great Shelgon!" smiled Beka.

"Shel-gon!" said Shelgon.

Beka then looked up and stared at Kerry, who was shaken with rage.

"How can you…" Kerry began to stuttered, "how can you battle and never lose?"

Beka stood.

"It's because I believe in my Pokemon," said Beka, "and that is one thing you seem to lack…"

"So belief in your Pokemon," pondered Kerry, "is that how it is…"

A ring filled the air. Kerry growled softly at the intrusion and gently pressed the side of her head. Her aviation hat dropped at headphone and Kerry spoke:

"Agent Sky Kerry here…yes, copy that…"

The headphone slipped back under her hat and turned to her two companions:

"There has been an emergency, we need to pull out."

The two Grunts knodded and ran out. Kerry took one more glance at Beka and said:

"Our fight isn't over. I'll discover your secret and finally defeat you!"

Kerry turned and ran after the two Grunts. Beka knew that there was going to be more battles to fight with Team Sky and more secrets to be unfolded…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The doors to the small meeting room opened. Steven stepped out, running his fingers through his silver hair. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the meeting was finally over.

"I need to step outside," he mumbled under his breath.

He made his way toward another door and opened it. A blast of cold air filled his face along with bright sunlight. He stepped out from the door and onto a balcony high above the cliffs, where the sea extended from under the cliffs toward the horizon. He walked up to the metal railing and leaned against it, his sky-blue eyes gazing across the sea. Thoughts of her filled his mind as he gently moved the Latios pendent from under his shirt by moving his fingers on top of his black and purple suit. Just then, a voice intruded his thoughts:

"Well, how did it go Steven?"

Steven turned and face a man, about the same height and age of Steven, with aqua-green hair, blue eyes and wore a white and blue shirt that reached over his purple pants, a white sailors hat, and a white and blue sided cape that followed down his back.

"Well, I told then everything I knew Wallace," said Steven, turning back toward the sea, "the question is, where were you?"

"Well I had to take care of a situation at Sootopolis," said Wallace, "but I may have to return soon."

"How come?"

"Something is going on and its disturbing the Cave of Origin. So what did you tell them?"

With a sigh, Steven said:

"I told the Elite Four about the rising actions being performed by Team Magma and Aqua. I also told them of a new team is making its way into Hoenn from the underground roots."

"Who?"

"Team Sky."

"Hmm…never heard of them."

"Neither did I, until a few months ago."

The two stood in silence.

"What about Lance? Was he in the meeting?" asked Wallace.

"Everyone was," complied Steven, "all the Elite Four members from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn."

"I see…sorry I couldn't make it."

"Well, you didn't miss much, just us yaking about what we should do."

"Hmm, I see. So, what are going to do Steven?"

"I'm going to keep my eye on Team Sky for awhile."

"You seem pretty interested in that new team. May I ask why?"

Steven turned to Wallace.

"If I tell you, will you swear not to tell another living soul?"

"Steven, we've been best friends Pre-K, I am one to keep things at a silence."

"Well," his voice going above a whisper, "there is someone that Team Sky is after."

"Who?"

"Her name is Beka."

"Beka?"

"Yes, and she must have done something or is something important to Team Sky, but I don't have any idea what."

"Have you told of her in the meeting?"

"No, I want her to stay out of the Elite's affairs as much as I can."

"Oh I see," said Wallace, with a grin pressed against his face, "you like her don't you?"

Steven's face began to blush.

"HAH! You do! Steven's got a crush," Wallace began taunting and dancing around Steven.

"Shut up!" yelled Steven, placing his hand around the Water Champion's mouth.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" said Wallace, although it was muffled under Steven's hand.

Steven let go of Wallace and threw a Pokeball, calling out Skarmory. Steven jumped onto its back.

"Remember Wallace, we promised!" said Steven.

"I'll keep your secrets safe," said Wallace.

Steven tapped on Skarmory's sides and the Steel/ Flying Element took off in the air, flying off across the ocean. Steven's thoughts were filled by the image of Beka's smile. He laid his hand over the place where his pendent was.

'I won't let anything happen to you Beka,' Steven's thoughts filled his mind, 'if Team Sky does anything to you, they will pay by feeling the wrath of my Steel Pokemon rain upon them and my love for you.'

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be Beka facing off against May's father Norman for her fifth badge.


	26. Vs Norman

Vs. Norman

The new morning broke over Rustboro City, like a phoenix arising once again from its funeral pyre, alight and new. The yellow sunlight hit the buildings of the city, causing creeping shadows to grow on the sidewalks. The morning was cool and the humidity low, the sky bright and clear, without a cloud in the sky. The Pokemon Center's door opened and Beka stepped out to the new day. She leaned against the outside wall of the center, staring at the sky. Thoughts of yesterday flowed through her mind like a cascading stream, bubbling with color and emotions. The thoughts of the battle with Sky Agent Kerry rippled a shiver down her back. Her talk with Brendan and May last night about what happened at the Devon Corporation at the Center brought a wave of worry that flushed through her.

'If Team Sky is going to keep sending surprise attacks on me,' Beka thought, 'I really don't want Brendan or May to get in the middle of it and…'

Her thought was cut short to the sound of the door to the center opening and closing. Beka turned to see Brendan and May staring at her.

"Ready?" Brendan simply asked.

"Sure," said Beka.

"Well, guess it's onwards toward Petalburg City again right?" questioned Brendan, who was now focusing on May.

"Yup and my return home!" said May, "I haven't seen Mom or Dad in such a long time."

"And I can go for my fifth badge," added Beka.

"Yup," said May, "but I must warn you Beka, my Dad's one of the best gym leaders in the Hoenn and hard to beat."

"I know," said Beka, with a soft smile on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had made it toward the Petalburg Forest, in which of instead of going through it like before, they took a de tour around the forest and made it toward the city of Petalburg, which nestled within a shallow valley beneath the forest.

"Home!" exclaimed May, her blue eyes now glittering like sapphires.

She was the first to bolt a head of the group, running toward the city in a fast pace.

"Hey! Wait up!" exclaimed Brendan, running after her.

Beka ran as well to catch up with the two.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had made it back to the Petalburg Gym, which stood proud and tall as before. Beka could notice the excitement that May was holding inside her.

"Yea! Home!" said May, running up the stairs to the gym's main doors.

Brendan and Beka were right behind her as May opened the gym doors. The inside was covered with beautifully polished wood floors, pillars, and beams. Sliding doors were along the sides of the house's inside as well. The white walls made the gym feel warm and bright inside. No one was insight.

"Hello? Anyone home?" questioned May cheerfully.

"I am," came a voice that sounded awfully familiar to Beka.

One of the doors on the left slide open and someone stepped out. It was a boy, about fifteen years of age, stood with bluish-dark green, almost black hair with a pair of glasses over his black eyes. He wore a black collared shirt and blue jeans with a Poke Nav by his side on his belt.

"Max!" exclaimed May, surprised to see her little brother.

'Max?' thought Beka, 'So this must be what he looks like in real life, but he's older than I thought…wait a minute, if he's fifteen, than Brendan and May must be seventeen, the same age as me, but they kind of still look like their game character sketches from the Ruby/ Sapphire games, although they are the same height as I am, about 5' 7". So that must mean I've been transported to Hoenn to about six or seven years into their future. Why didn't I know this before? Gosh, I'm such a baka!'

Beka slapped her hand against her forehead. Brendan turned to Beka.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Brendan.

"Huh?" asked Beka, looking up to the two, "Oh, I'm fine."

While lost in thought, Beka saw May running up and hugging her brother.

"Max! It's so good to see you again!" said May.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," said Max.

Max turned to see Brendan and Beka standing behind May.

"Hey, Brendan!" said Max, walking up to Brendan and giving him a slap on the hand.

"Hey little man!" replied Brendan.

Max then turned to Beka.

"So you must be the trainer that traveling with Brendan and May," said Max.

"Yes, my name is Beka."

"And I guess you're also here to challenge my Dad to a Gym battle?"

"Yes."

"Well," said Max, with a white glint in his glasses and pulling out a Pokeball, "you'll have to battle me first!"

"Hey, no fair Max!" said May, "Beka can battle Dad without having a test battle!"

"No, it's all right May!" reassured Beka, "I could use the practice and I don't mind battling your brother."

"Well, okay," said May.

"All right," said Max, throwing out his Pokeball and calling out:

"Sceptile go!"

The Pokeball opened and Sceptile, a Grass Element with green skin, a red line that went across his chest and red under its mouth, yellow spore-like seeds on its back, leaves on its wrist and a tail that looked like a pine branch, appeared.

"Scep-tile!" bellowed out Sceptile.

"So you choose Sceptile for your first Pokemon huh?" said May.

"Yeah, didn't you know before I left?" asked Max.

"No, because you left on your journey before I got back home to see your first Pokemon."

"Well, now you know," laughed Max.

'Okay,' Beka's thoughts filled her mind, 'Sceptile is a Grass Element, so Feebas is counted out. Blaziken and Altaria can take Grass Elements out with Fire and Flying attacks, but I want a challenge, so that leaves Vibrava, Shelgon, and Absol. Well, Absol and I haven't battled a whole lot, so…'

Beka grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Absol appeared.

"Ab-sol!" said Absol softly.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Max's Sceptile

One-on-one battle with no substitutions and no time limit

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Sceptile, use Earthquake!"

Sceptile raised one of its feet and stomped it on the ground, causing shock waves, illuminated in white light, to come toward Absol.

"Absol dodge!"

Absol bounded out of the way, missing the shock waves.

"Sceptile, Iron Tail!"

Sceptile bounded at Absol with its tail, glowing in a blinding light.

"Absol, use Double Team!"

Copies of itself soon illuminated Absol. Sceptile's Iron Tail slammed into an Absol illusion, the illusion disappearing and leaving Sceptile in curiosity.

"Sceptile, use Agility to find the real Absol!"

Sceptile began to dash around, taking out the Absol illusions and leaving the real Absol exposed.

'Amazing,' thought Beka, 'he can use Sceptile's Agility to take out and make Double Team useless.'

"Absol, use Slash!"

Absol came at Sceptile, its black claws fully extended.

"Sceptile, dodge and use Screech!"

Sceptile dodge the Slash attack and came behind Absol, releasing a high-pitched Screech, causing Absol to stop in its tracks and trying to block the Screech's sound.

"Now use Absorb!"

Green light surrounded Sceptile, as did Absol, causing Absol to cry in pain. The green light then lifted off Absol and was brought toward Sceptile, absorbing into Sceptile's body and absorbing Absol's energy as well. Absol still stood, shaking and hanging on to the battle.

'This doesn't look good,' thought Beka, 'Absol just took a critical hit from that Absorb attack.'

"Now Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile's leaves on its wrists began to glow a bright green and the formed a scythe of green light. Beka knew she had to take one last risk…

"Absol, use Water Pulse!"

Absol's sickle glowed a pale blue. It then swung it toward Sceptile, releasing three blue rings and hit Sceptile. The attack didn't do much damage, but the attack's effect showed on the Grass Element's face. A dazed and confused look was in its yellow eyes, causing Sceptile to loose balance and swung its Leaf Blade to the ground about a yard from Absol.

"No Sceptile!" exclaimed Max.

"Now Absol, use Ice Beam!"

Absol's sickle glowed again, this time in a pale, icy light. It then swung it toward Sceptile again and released an icy white beam of light.

"Sceptile dodge!" exclaimed Max, reaching out to his Pokemon it voice, but Sceptile didn't understand him.

The Ice Beam hit Sceptile, freezing the Grass Element in an icy-crystal prison.

"No!" exclaimed Max again, "It's frozen solid!"

"Now Absol, use Rock Smash!"

Absol opened its mouth and released a starburst blast, spiraling toward Sceptile's icy form. The starburst hit the ice and dissolved into the crystal wonder. Then, the ice began to crack and soon, the icy prison was broken into a thousand icy pieces, which looked like diamonds as they feel around Sceptile. Sceptile was still standing after the attacks, shaking violently.

"Want to go on?" asked Beka.

"Yeah, this is a great battle!" said Max, "Sceptile, use Earthquake again!"

Sceptile, now standing tall after its quick break, stomped its foot into the ground and caused another Earthquake attack to come toward Absol.

"Absol, dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Absol bounded over the Earthquake again and came at Sceptile in full blasting speed.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack as well!"

Sceptile came at Absol with also blinding speeds.

"Now Absol, switch to Slash!"

"What!" exclaimed Max.

The Quick Attack, which was used as a way to get up close to Sceptile, was now turned to Slash attack, causing a critical hit on Sceptile. Sceptile fainted to the attack.

"Sceptile is unable to battle," said Brendan, who was refereeing, "Absol is the winner. The victory go to Beka and Absol!"

"Absol, we did it!" said Beka, running up and hugging her Dark Pokemon.

"Ab-sol-ab," said Absol softly, gently licking her face.

"Oh, I lost," said Max distastefully, recalling Sceptile.

"But you put up a great battle Max," came a voice from behind.

Beka and the others turned to see Norman, who was leaning against a doorway from a door from the right, staring at them with a soft smile.

"Dad!" exclaimed May, running up and hugging her father.

"May, it's good to see you again," said Norman, hugging his daughter back.

Norman looked back up and said:

"Brendan, you look well. Have you been doing all right?"

"Yes, I've been doing fine sir," replied Brendan politely.

"And Beka, you seem to be doing well and I'm surprised how fluent your battle technique is. I must say, I'm impressed."

"Oh, thank you Norman," said Beka, bowing in respect.

"I take it you want to battle me for a gym badge right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, how about we…"

Suddenly, a low grumble filled the room. Everyone turned to see May on the ground, laying a hand on her stomach.

"So…hungry…" she said meekly.

"Yeah, me too," Brendan said, also placing a hand on his stomach as it growled lowly.

"Well, you're in luck," said Norman, talking to May, "your mother has lunch ready and there is plenty."

"Yeah lunch!" said May, running toward the kitchen, with Max and Brendan at her heals.

Norman laughed at the three and then turned to Beka and said:

"Come and have a quick lunch with us Beka, and then I'll accept your Gym battle afterwards."

"Okay," said Beka, "that's fine with me."

0o0o0o0o0o0

After a delicious lunch of soup and sandwiches, Beka and Norman were now face-to-face with one another on Norman's battlefield. Brendan, May, Max, and May's and Max's mom, Caroline, were in the stands, watching the actions from below.

"So what Pokemon do you think Dad will use?" asked Max to May.

"I don't know," replied May, "but I hope that the both of them have a great battle."

Meanwhile, down below…

The two Pokemon battlers stood on the field and shook hands.

"Good luck to you Beka," said Norman.

"And to you as well," said Beka.

They then both turned and walked to their ends of the field. Beka was on the right side of the field while Norman faced her off on the left side of the battlefield. Norman reached for his belt and pulled down a Pokeball. He then threw it out on the field and called out:

"Vigoroth go!"

The Pokeball opened and Vigoroth, a Normal Element that looked like a white ape with brown stripes on its back and mouth, black claws, a red nose, hairpiece, and paw paddings, and black eyes.

"Vi-go-roth!" said Vigoroth, in a deep voice.

'This should be an easy battle,' thought Beka, taking a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Blaziken appeared.

"Blaz-I-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Norman's Vigoroth

This will be a four-on-four battle with no time limit. The Gym Leader may not switch Pokemon, however, this privilege is allowed by the challenger.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Vigoroth, use Mega Punch!"

Vigoroth came at Blaziken with its fist glowing in a white light.

"Blaziken, dodge!"

Blaziken bolted from the wrath of Mega Punch and was behind Vigoroth.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and a jet of flames slammed into Vigoroth's back.

"Vigoroth, use Slash!"

Vigoroth turned, its claws fully extended, and slashed at Blaziken. Blaziken and Vigoroth stood back on their own sides of the field, staring at each other.

"Vigoroth, use Rock Slide!"

'Rock Slide?' thought Beka.

Vigoroth began to bellow and out of nowhere, rocks began falling in the gym.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken, with its arms crossed, dropped to one knee and surrounded itself in a golden aurora. The Rock Slide deflected off the Fire/ Fighting Element.

"Now Vigoroth, Body Slam!"

Vigoroth came at Blaziken at a fast rate, positioning itself for Body Slam. It then bounded into the air.

"Now Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken, with its fist lowered and then shot up, sent up a massive blow to the Normal Element and caused a critical hit. Vigoroth fainted after that attack.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle," said the referee, "Blaziken is the winner!"

"Great job Blaziken!" waved Beka.

"Blaz!" said Blaziken, giving Beka a thumb's up.

Norman recalled Vigoroth, thanked it and then sent out another Pokeball, calling out:

"Linoone go!"

The Pokeball opened and Linoone, a Normal Element with a long, cream colored body with brown stripes, a black nose, and blue eyes appeared.

"Lin-oone!" called out Linoone in a raccoon-type voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Norman's Linoone

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Linoone, use Belly Drum!"

Linoone stood on its back legs and began beating its stomach, in order for it to increase its attack power.

'He's powering up,' thought Beka, 'I think I should as well.'

"Blaziken, use Focus Energy!"

Blaziken stood on the battlefield with its eyes closed, focusing on its chi.

"Now Linoone, use Odor Sleuth!"

Linoone raised its nose in the air and took in several sniffs of its opponent by the air.

'He still isn't attack,' thought Beka.

"Now Blaziken, use Bulk-Up!"

Blaziken inhaled a breath of air and blew it back out, in order to increase its attack and defense power.

"Now Linoone, use Body Slam!"

Linoone came at Blaziken in full power and bounded into the air, aiming for a Body Slam.

'Just as before,' thought Beka.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken's fist lowered and shot up again, aiming for another attack. However, thanks to Belly Drum, Linoone was able to counter react Blaziken's defense and when it hit Blaziken's Sky Uppercut, it also sent down its Body Slam on Blaziken's fist. The two Pokemon cried in anguish and recoil from each other. Linoone took Blaziken's Sky Uppercut while the force of Linoone's Body Slam hurt Blaziken's arm into paralyzes.

'This doesn't look good,' thought Beka.

"Linoone, use Substitute!"

Linoone body glowed a pale white and was soon replaced by a plush-like animal in its place.

'Strange,' thought Beka, 'where did Linoone go?'

Beka saw Blaziken holding its arm in its claw. She reach out Blaziken's Pokeball and said:

"Blaziken, return!"

Blaziken returned into the Pokeball in a red beam of light.

"Blaziken has been recalled," the referee said, "the battle still continues."

Beka grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Shelgon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Shelgon appeared on the field in Blaziken's place.

"Shel-gon," it said.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Shelgon vs. Norman's Linoone

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Linoone, use Blizzard!"

Linoone opened its mouth and a snowy storm blew out from its mouth.

"Shelgon, use Flamethrower!"

From its shell, Shelgon released a stream of fiery flame, counter reacting with Linoone's Blizzard, but the Flamethrower just hit the substitute instead of Linoone.

"Now Linoone, use Iron Tail!"

Linoone, with its tail glowing in a metallic light, came at Shelgon.

"Shelgon, use Dragonbreath!"

Shelgon released a green stream of dragon flames, hoping to hit Linoone, but instead, it hit the substitute. However, the substitute vanished after Dragonbreath and the real Linoone appeared again. The Iron Tail hit Shelgon. Shelgon released a deep growl.

"Now Linoone, use Body Slam again!"

Linoone came at Shelgon and bounded in the air, about to over power the Dragon Element.

"Now Shelgon, use Hidden Power!"

Shelgon's body began to glow a bright white, followed by white orbs surrounding it, and then the orbs shot out, hitting Linoone. However, this didn't stop Linoone's Body Slam, which sent out a critical hit to Shelgon. The attacks made both of the Pokemon faint.

"Linoone and Shelgon are both unable to battle," called out the referee, "no victor is declared."

Both Norman and Beka recalled their fallen Pokemon, thanked them, and threw out their next Pokemon.

Norman called out:

"Spinda, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Spinda, a Normal Element with a red and white body with long ears and dizzy swirls over its eyes and ears appeared.

"Spin-da!" said Spinda, in a strange, dizzy voice.

Beka called out:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Altaria appeared.

"Al-ta-ria!" called out Altaria.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. Norman's Spinda

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Spinda, use Dizzy Punch!"

Spinda came at Altaria with its fist glowing a bright white.

"Altaria, Dragonbreath!"

Altaria opened its mouth and green flames spewed from its mouth, hitting Spinda and causing it to stop its attack.

"Spinda, now use Safeguard!"

Spinda surrounded itself in a green aurora and protect itself from most of the attack.

"Now Altaria, use Growl!"

Altaria released a high pitched noise and caused Spinda's attack power to fall.

"Spinda, use Shadow Ball!"

Spinda opened its mouth and a dark ball of ghost energy came out toward Altaria.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria released another green dragon flame and hit the Shadow Ball, breaking it apart.

"Spinda, use Attract!"

Spinda opened its mouth and a giant pink heart came toward Altaria.

"Altaria, use Double Team!"

Altaria created illusions of itself, causing the Attract to hit an Altaria illusion and it, along with the illusion, disappeared.

"Spinda, now use Encore!"

Spinda began clapping its hands, giving Altaria the impression to keep up the Double Team.

"What Altaria!" called out Beka, "don't listen to that applause!"

Altaria didn't pay attention to Beka and continued to use Double Team.

"Now Spinda, use Faint Attack!"

Spinda disappeared and then reappeared at a certain Altaria, the real one. It then gave it the blow of its Dark Attack. Beka tried hard to communicate with Altaria, but it wasn't working. Spinda keep attacking Altaria with its Faint Attack until Altaria fainted.

"Altaria is unable to battle," said the referee, "Spinda is the winner!"

Beka recalled Altaria and thanked it for a job well done. She then grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Absol appeared.

"Ab-sol," said Absol.

'Since Altaria has weakened Spinda, I think Absol can finish it off,' thought Beka.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Norman's Spinda

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Spinda, use Attract!"

As before, Spinda opened its mouth and a pink heart came toward Absol.

"Absol, dodge and use quick Attack!"

Absol dodged the oncoming attack and then slammed into Spinda with brut speeds. Beka was right. Spinda was weakened and easy to beat, and it showed when Spinda was on the ground and fainted.

"Spinda is unable to battle," said the referee, "Absol is the winner!"

"Great job Absol!" said Beka.

"Ab-sol!" said Absol delightfully.

Norman recalled Spinda, thanked it and turned to Beka.

"I must say," said Norman, "you are one of few trainers to defeat three of my Pokemon. Now its time for the final battle to commence."

Norman threw out his last Pokemon and called out:

"Slaking, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Slaking, a Normal Element that looked like a lazy gorilla with brown, tan, and white fur, a red nose, and a sleepy expression in its face, appeared.

"Sla-king!" said Slaking.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Norman's Slaking

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Slaking, use Scratch!"

Slaking came at Absol with claws extended.

"Absol, dodge!"

Absol bounded out of the way of the Scratch.

"Now Absol, use Slash!"

Absol's claws extended and slashed at Slaking.

"Slaking, use Roar!"

Slaking opened its mouth and released a bellow roar. Dust filled the air and blinded the battlefield. It took awhile for the dust to settle and Beka peered toward the battlefield. In shock, she saw Blaziken in Absol's place, still holding its arm and breathing heavily.

'Oh no,' Beka thought, 'Blaziken hasn't full recover yet from its last battle.'

"Blaziken, do you think you can battle?"

Blaziken, letting got of its hurt arm and clutching it to its side, stood tall and firm to show it could, but Beka could see Blaziken was still tired.

"Okay, Blaziken, use Double Kick!"

Blaziken's powerful legs slammed into Slaking, causing the Normal Element to be seriously hurt.

"Slaking, use Taunt!"

Slaking used Taunt to force Blaziken into attack moves for the rest of the battle.

"Blaziken, Double Kick again!"

Blaziken sent more kicks onto Slaking.

"Use Double Kick again!"

Blaziken delivered more blows to Slaking. It seemed like it was over for Norman, until…

"Slaking, Counter!"

Slaking's body glowed a bright gold and sent the force Blaziken delivered to it, right back at the Fire/ Fighting Element. Blaziken fainted after the deviating attack.

"Blaziken is unable to battle," said the referee, "Slaking is the winner."

Beka recalled Blaziken and thanked it for a job well done. Before throwing out Absol's Pokeball onto the field, Beka said a silent prayer in her mind for Absol and then threw it out, calling:

"Absol, I choose you again!"

The Pokeball opened and Absol appeared.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Norman's Slaking

Final battle

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Slaking, use Brick Break!"

Slaking came at Absol with its palms flat, as if it was using a karate move in order to break a wall.

"Absol, use Double Team!"

Absol created illusions of itself and surrounded Slaking, while Slaking hit only an Absol illusion with the Fighting Attack.

"Now Absol, use Bite!"

The real Absol jumped on Slaking's back and bit it on the arm.

"Slaking, use Body Slam!"

Slaking fell over on its back, with Absol still on it.

"Absol, get off!" cried out Beka.

It was too late. Slaking was able to slam Absol into the ground, causing paralyzes to the Dark Element. Slaking got off and staggered to its side of the field. Beka's eyes filled with worried at her Pokemon, who was still lying on the ground.

"Absol! Are you all right?"

Absol, in a slow weak way, found the strength to shake off the paralyzes and stand to its feet.

"Absol," Beka said softly.

Absol stood facing back at Slaking. The Dark Pokemon turned to Beka and knodded to her. Beka nodded back and said:

"Absol, use Water Pulse!"

Absol's sickle glowed a pale blue. It then swung it down and three rings of water slammed into Slaking, causing confusion.

"Don't give in Slaking, use Focus Punch!"

Slaking came down at Absol with a glowing fist, hoping to finish it off.

"Absol, use Rock Smash!"

Absol opened its mouth and a starburst shot out of its mouth, hitting Slaking and causing a critical hit. Slaking flinched at the attack.

"Now Absol, use Slash!"

Absol extended its claws again and slashed a critical hit at Slaking, causing the Normal Pokemon to faint.

"Slaking is unable to battle," said the referee, "Absol is the winner. The victory belongs to Beka!"

"Absol we did it!" cried Beka, reaching out and receiving Absol into her arms.

They both collapsed to the ground and Absol gently licked Beka's face. Beka could hear Brendan, May, Max and her mom come down toward Beka, along with Norman. Brendan and May congratulated Beka, and Max, a little upset about his father's lost, also gave his regards to Beka.

"Well Beka," said Norman, "that was a great battle, this is for you."

He handed Beka a golden badge with a bar and two arrows on the side. Beka took the badge from his hand and starred at her new prize

"Thank you Norman," said Beka, looking up at him.

She looked back down at the Balance Badge, showing her fifth gym battle was done and that three more awaited her…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be a return to Mauville City and the adventure with in New Mauville.

Before I go, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks to you, over 100 reviews have been given (both good and the not so good). And so, I thank you (bows). Hopefully with this many reviews, I can hopefully improve more on my writing and give you all a more interesting reading experience…


	27. Enter New Mauville

RW: Before this story begins, I would like to make a correction. I accidentally described the Balance Badge as the Stone Badge, in which the Balance Badge is _really_ a silver bar with two silver circles at the end. Sorry about that…

Enter New Mauville

After an early breakfast with Norman and his family and May's tearful good-byes, Beka and the others left Petalburg City.

"Well, here's a plan," stated Brendan, "the quickest route to Mauville City, in which we need to go through to get to your next gym battle Beka, is to cut through Oldale Town, go up north and cross a small body of water which will cut into Route 110, and instead of taking the Bike Path, we can cross a small land strip underneath it and hit Mauville."

"We then hit Mauville and then go east, crossing another strip of water, and then head straight north into Fortree City," Beka finished the rest of the plan.

"Hey, you know your way pretty good around Hoenn," commented May with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess," said Beka, knowing why.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The long morning of traveling across water and land was finally rewarded when the weary trainers made it to Mauville City and entered into the city. A sigh of relief escaped through the trainers' lips.

"Well, we made it without any delay," sighed Brendan.

"Yeah," replied May.

"Well, it's about quarter to one, so how about we grab something to eat?"

"Sounds great!"

"How about you Beka?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Beka, relieved that lunch was going to be on their next to-do list.

Just then, a loud bark filled the air. Beka turned to see a Manectric running up toward the group. The Electric Element leaped at Beka, laying its blue and yellow paws on Beka's upper chest. It didn't knock over the trainer as would Absol would do. It then rubbed its long blue and yellow snout against Beka's cheek in an affectionate way.

"Hey Beka," said May, "do you know this Manectric?"

"I don't know," laughed Beka, who began to gently rub the back of its yellow head, which felt soft and a little tingly, possibly because of Manectric's storage of static electricity.

"Manectric!" came a familiar voice, calling out for Manectric.

From the same street the trainers were walking on, they saw Wattson coming up to them. A smile was on his face and asked:

"Hey, is that you Beka!"

"Hey Wattson!" said Beka.

Wattson had gotten up to the trainers and said in his usually laughing way:

"I see you found Manectric, Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I knew Manectric smelled something familiar."

"You mean Manectric caught our scent?" asked Brendan.

"Well, Manectric and I were having battle practices and then all of the sudden, Manectric stopped and then began sniffing the air and then took off. I thought it was sensing an approaching storm, but the only storm that showed up is Beka. Ha-ha-ha!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you again Wattson," commented Beka.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too. Say, have you all eaten lunch yet?"

"Well, we were going to," said Brendan.

"Then how about I treat you all to a quick meal? Let's call it a 'welcome to Mauville again party'. Ha!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

They were seated at a small diner at the corner of a street. The trainers and Gym Leader were having a cheeseburger and milkshake special that the diner was having and Manectric was lying beside Wattson eating special Pokemon food in a bowl.

"So, you've defeated Norman and are now heading off to face Winona, is that correct?" asked Wattson, who had just finished listening to Beka's interesting Gym Battle with Norman.

"Yes sir," said Beka, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake.

"Well, with the way your battles are going, you'll be a Pokemon Champion in no time."

"Well, I still have a long way to go."

Suddenly, a flicker of the lights in the diner began to go in and out. The four looked up at the lights in curiosity. This followed by a short outage of the power and then the return of it, glowing brighter than before. Wattson sighed.

"Well, it looks like the generator is still not in working order again," he said.

"You mean the one in New Mauville?" asked Brendan.

"Yes," said Wattson, "it was turned off before because of problems and then after the problem was fixed we turned it back on. It seems however for the past four days, the power has been going in and out."

"Have you been able to go to New Mauville and fix it?" questioned May.

"Well yes, I've tried, but every time I do, the wild Electric Pokemon come out and attack any one who comes too close."

Beka stood up and said:

"Wattson, I would love to help you."

"Well Beka, I admire your courtesy, so why not? Let's give it another shot."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The cave that leads into the heart of New Mauville was before the group. No signs of any Electric type Pokemon showed around the area.

"The Electric Pokemon must have retreated to the inside," said Wattson, "so that must mean we have to be very careful."

"Right," said Beka, taking a Pokeball from belt and threw it, calling out:

"Vibrava, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Vibrava appeared.

"Vi-br-ava!" called out Vibrava, who flew up and gently landed on Beka's head.

"Interesting choose," said Wattson, "an Electric Element's worse opponent, a Ground Element. Well, let's go inside." Wattson lead the way.

The rest of the group followed behind Wattson into the cavern. Little did the group know, but a small video camera was perched high in the corner by the entrance way, hiding its green covering in the cave's shadows…

0o0o0o0o0o0

A staircase led the group down to a lower level of the cave. When they reached the bottom floor, it was like they just entered a control room with wires and machines everywhere. Lights beeped and flashed across panels that seemed so alien to Beka. Wattson lead the group down narrow hallways until a group of Magnemite, an Electric/ Steel Duel Element which looked like a eyeball surrounded by steel coating and having two magnets on its sides, blocked the next door way of the next series of hall ways.

"Magnemite!" exclaimed May.

The Magnemite, which looked quite anger, released powerful Thundershocks from its magnets.

"Manectric! Take that attack and absorb it!"

Manectric bounded in front of the Thundershocks, taking the attacks, but instead of inflicting damage, it absorbed the electric current, recharging Manectric."

"Now Manectric, use Roar!"

Manectric opened its mouth and released a powerful Roar attack, causing the Magnemite to float away in fear and leaving an opening for Wattson and the trainers to pass. They continued down the hallways, until this time, a group of Voltorbs appeared, blocking their way. Electrical Spark attacks shot out from their round bodies toward the group.

"I'll handle this," said Beka, "Vibrava, take those attacks!"

Vibrava flew off from Beka's head and went directly into the yellow electric netting. The electricity had disappeared and Vibrava escaped without a scratch.

"Now Vibrava, use Sand Tomb!"

Vibrava began to conger up small twisters that surrounded the Voltorb and once the winds died down, the Voltorb were covered in sand. The group ran past the sand tombs and continued down the hallways.

"We're coming up to the next door way that leads to the generator room," said Wattson.

They saw the door a head of them and it looked clear enough to get inside, but this fate was soon blocked. From out of nowhere, Magnetons and Electrodes, an Electric Element with a white top, red bottom, round body and black eyes, appeared, blocking the door.

"Looks like were going to be in a heated battle Beka," said Wattson.

"As long as it's interesting," said Beka, standing beside Wattson.

The Magnetons and Electrodes let out concentrated energies of electricity.

"Manectric, counter-react with Shock Wave!"

Manectric's body began to release electrical streams of energy, successfully countering the opposing bolts.

"Vibrava, use Sand Tomb again!"

Vibrava once again released a power line of sandy twisters that covered the opposing field and anything in its wake, with thick sand.

"Okay, let's get inside!" said Wattson.

Wattson walked up to a panel up by the door and punched in a security number. The access was denied. Wattson tried it again and the response was the same. He glowed softly and said:

"Someone's hacked into the network and rechanged the password. Looks like we're going to have to break it down."

"I got an idea," said Beka, throwing out another Pokeball and calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Blaziken appeared.

"Blaz-I-ken!" it bellowed, followed with fists fully inflamed.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on the door!"

Blaziken lifted one of its long legs and fire began to burn at the bottom. It then swung it and slammed at the door, causing the door to be heat at a high temperature.

"Now Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken's fist was lowered and began to glow it a white light. It then was brought up and slammed into the door, causing the door to break apart.

"Amazing!" said Wattson.

The group entered the room of the generator. Someone was standing before them in the shadows of the generator. A soft laugh was heard from the stranger.

"So, we finally meet Emerald," came the voice, which sounded like a man's.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Beka.

He stepped out of the shadows and said:

"My name is Libra, Team Sky Agent."

He made a distinctive bow and starred at Beka. His eyes were bright green, with black hair, jetting out of his aviation hat.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Wattson, "And why have you disturbed this place?"

"Interesting questions," Libra stated cooly, "I am here for Team Sky work, which is classified by Team Sky and Team Sky only."

'I'm getting tired of this Team Sky stuff,' Beka's thoughts filled her mind, which also showed in her eyes, which were now hardened into emeralds.

"Hmm…so you're the little girl that we want," Libra went on, "and rumor has it that Team Aqua and Magma have an eyeing for you! My, my, you must be the greatest hit in Hoenn than the champion himself."

"Look," said Beka, "I don't want to hear your opinions about me. Just tell us what you want!"

"Beka," Brendan and May said softly, realizing their quiet Beka was now hardened with hidden rage.

"Well, if you're going to be that way," said Libra, "I mind as well battle that spitfire out of you!"

Libra threw out a Pokeball and called out:

"Mightyena, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Mightyena appeared.

"Might-yena!" Mightyena growled.

"Fine, Blaziken, I choose you!" said Beka, turning to her Blaziken.

Blaziken bounded in front of her, waiting for battle.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Team Sky Libra's Mightyena

One-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limits

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mightyena, use Iron Tail!"

Mightyena came at Blaziken with its black tail now glowing a metallic white.

"Blaziken, use Metal Claw!"

Blaziken's claws glowed also a metallic white. The two Steel attacks hit each other, causing each other to twang in a sound that sounded like swords hitting each other.

"Mightyena, use Body Slam!"

Mightyena, which had gotten under Blaziken by using Iron Tail, slammed into Blaziken, which slammed it into a wall.

"Blaziken, use Peck!"

Blaziken lifted its head and began pecking at Mightyena, forcing the Dark Element to leap away from the Fire/ Fighting Element.

"Now Mightyena, use Tackle!"

Mightyena came at Blaziken to make a full power blow.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and the beautiful orange and golden flame shot out in a mystical stream of light toward Mightyena.

"Mightyena, jump over!"

Mightyena bounded in the air over the Flamethrower.

"Now use Shadow Ball!"

Mightyena opened its mouth and released a ball of ghostly energy.

"Blaziken dodge!"

Blaziken stopped the Flamethrower and bounded in to air, missing the Shadow Ball.

"Now use Flamethrower again!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and the orange-gold flame spewed out, slamming into Mightyena and causing a critical hit. Mightyena fainted. In disgrace, Libra recalled Mightyena and looked back up at Beka.

"Don't think we won't give up on you yet," Libra sneered and from his pocket, he threw down a smoke bomb, filling the room with black smoke. Coughs were heard and blindness filled their eyes. Once the smoke had cleared, Libra was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, I'm just relieved that man didn't do a significant amount of damage," said Wattson, who with his Manectric, Beka, Brendan, and May were all outside New Mauville.

"Well, at least you got the generator fixed," said Beka.

"Yes, and no thanks to you Beka, you did well. You have improved greatly in your battling skills."

"Thanks Wattson."

"Well, we better get going," said Brendan.

"Of course," said Wattson, "I just hope your battles will be as electrifying as ever! Wa-ha-ha-ha!"

And so, the group waved goodbye to Wattson and his Manectric and continued their journey toward Fortree City…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be at the Weather Institute and a run in with Team Magma.


	28. Showdown at the Weather Institute

Showdown at the Weather Institute

After their quick adventure in Mauville City, Beka, Brendan, and May continue on their journey through Hoenn. Their adventures crossing Route 118 had now lead them on to Route 119 and they headed north toward Fortree City and to Beka's next gym battle. The route was clear and sunny, but possibly the most difficult challenge for them was the long, tall grass that awaited them and the challenge of crossing this massive overgrowth, which to Beka, seemed like a dense jungle.

"Brendan? May?" shouted Beka, who was now lost in the overgrowth, "Where are you guys?"

"I don't know, but I can hear you!" shouted May from another direction.

"Hey guys!" came Brendan's voice, "I found a clearing! Come toward my voice!"

"Okay," came May's voice, "but keep talking!"

"About what?"

"I don't know, sing something!"

And so, Brendan began singing, which was a little off key, "This is A Song That Never Ends" until Beka and May tumbled out of the thick grass. Beka then knelled down and pulled off long grass blades that had entwined around her legs.

"Well," stated Brendan, looking over his Pokenav, "the good news is that we don't have to travel through that tall grass again since we're about a ten minute walk from Fortree City."

"Well, that's good news," said May, who was also pulling out grass from her brown hair.

"It sure is," Beka also commented.

Suddenly, out of no where, a blast of freezing wind hit the trainers. They lifted their arms up toward the wind's direction in order to block the wind from their line of vision, but continued to close their eyes shut. The wind stopped and when Beka opened her hazel eyes, she saw not only her, but also Brendan and May, with snow up to their waists. Beka tried to pull herself out of the snow, but she was stuck.

"May! Brendan!" she shouted, "Can you guys move from the waist down?"

The two tried but couldn't.

"Nope, where stuck as well," said Brendan.

Just then, Beka heard something above her. She looked up to see a small creature that seemed to be surrounded in a whirlwind-design body.

"No way! A Castform!" exclaimed Brendan.

Castform, a Normal Element, then released a sphere of white light that was surrounded in a pale blue light. The light headed toward Beka.

"Castform's using Weather Ball!" exclaimed Brendan again, "and since it's in its Ice Form, it could freeze Beka!"

"Beka!" exclaimed May.

Beka shut her eyes, waiting for the ice attack to slam into her and possibly freeze her in time…

"Anubis, use Flamethrower!" came the voice of a man.

Beka opened her eyes and saw a powerful Flamethrower hit the Weather Ball and incinerated the attack. Beka turned to see a man, about in his twenties, with short light blue hair and mahogany eyes, wearing a white shirt and tan pants with a white lab coat over them, standing behind a Houndoom.

'Wait,' thought Beka, 'is that…'

"Now Anubis, use Roar!"

Anubis, which was his Houndoom, released a series of high pitched barks. Castform, who now began to be startled by the Roar attack, began to glow a bright red and then transformed into a concentrated beam of red light. Beka saw the man had held out a Pokeball and was recalling the Castform. The man sighed and said:

"Sorry about that. Anubis, use Sunny Day!"

Anubis raised its head toward the sky and released a powerful howl, which caused more sunlight to pour down onto the land. Beka felt the warmth of the rays soaking deep into her skin, creating a warm, serenity sensation to flow through Beka's body. She then felt her pants softly soaking and looked down to see that the snow was melting into large, clear puddles of water.

"We're free," said May.

"Good job Anubis," said the man, who gently rubbed the top of the Dark/ Fire Element.

"Hound-doom," Anubis growled softly, enjoying the rub.

The man then looked up, facing Beka, and said:

"Well, you must be Beka, right?"

"Yes," said Beka, "and you must be Professor Aries."

"Professor Aries?" questioned Brendan.

"Yeah, remember Professor Aquarius?" said May, "This is her future husband, Professor Aries."

"Oh that's right, it's just been a while," said Brendan, scratching the back of his head and giving an innocent smile.

"Very sharp," said Aries, "and this here is Anubis. Anubis, say 'hello'."

"Hound!" Anubis gave out a cheerful bark.

"Say, you guys must be exhausted. Why don't you come to the Weather Institute and have a quick rest?"

"That sounds great," said Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The four Magma Grunts, hiding in some nearby bushes, were spying on the small group.

"That must be her with the red hair," one of them stated, "and her companions."

"The other is the Professor with the information we want," said another.

"We'll keep an eye on them," said the leader of the group, "then we go in when the time is right."

"Yes sir!" the three other Grunts replied and continued their watch.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It didn't take long for the trainers, Professor Aries, and Anubis to reach the Weather Institute, which was just over a small hill. The Institute was a huge white building with satellite dishes and antennae on the roof, along with some orange weather socks and solar panels. Professor Aries lead the group to a small bench outside of the building, next to a small swimming pool.

"So what's with the pool?" asked Beka.

"Oh," said Aries, "we use that pool as a research project with weather patterns and with the other Castform that we keep here."

Beka soon saw some Castforms slowing levitating toward the professor and the others. They gently floated up to the group, curious of the new people that had come to visit.

"Well," said Aries, with a slight chuckle in his voice, "these Castforms are very friendly and not scared to get close to humans."

"Aww," said May, hugging a few of them, "you're so cute!"

"Cast!" said the Castforms around her.

Another Castform levitated around Brendan and then, out of curiosity, began tugging at his headband in its mouth.

"Hey!" shouted Brendan, "Come on! You can't eat that!"

Beka was gleefully laughing at the group of Castforms that were on her lap, shoulders, and head. Aries laughed as well and stated:

"Well Beka, they certainly like you a lot."

"Hey Professor," asked Beka, "what about that other Castform that attacked us?"

"Oh, that one," sighed Aries, "well, that one's a trouble maker and all it wants to do is battle the other Castforms. Say, you're a trainer right? Why don't you battle this Castform for me? Just so it can get a good fight out of itself and to get some of its extra energy out of it."

"Sounds great!" said Beka, standing up and letting the Castforms levitate off her, "May I borrow your pool for the battle?"

"Of course," said Aries, "we also use that pool as a battle arena when we need battle practice."

"Okay," said Beka, running up to one end of the pool.

She then grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it, calling out:

"Feebas, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Feebas appeared.

"Fee-bas-fee!" cried out Feebas, and then dove into the water, in which it then resurfaced.

"Okay," said Professor Aries, "Castform, come on out!"

The professor threw out the Pokeball that he used to recall Castform and the Pokeball opened. Castform soon appeared from its white light form and was levitating in the air.

"Cast-form!" cried out Castform.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Feebas vs. Professor Aries' Castform

This battle is a practice, one-on-one with no time limits

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Castform, use Sunny Day!"

Castform released a high pitched cry, causing the sun light to grow strong. It then was surrounded in a sun-shaped form around its body.

'Great,' thought Beka, 'Feebas' Water attacks are cut, but that won't stop us.'

"Feebas, use Hypnosis!"

Feebas' eyes soon began to glow in a pale blue light and sent out psychic waves to put Castform to sleep.

"Castform, use Toxic!"

Castform then released a purple sludge-like substance from its mouth, toward Feebas.

"Feebas, Dive now!"

Feebas stopped its Hypnosis and dove under the water, the Toxic hitting the surface of the water and only forming a small splotch on the surface.

"All right Castform, now use Ember on that Toxic!"

Castform opened its mouth and released a wave of embers, hitting the Toxic and causing the Poison attack to burn up.

'What is he…?' Beka thought until she heared him say:

"You see this one of our experiments we try out in the pool. If a toxic spill happens, we can just use the Castform to burn the spill and help the environment."

"Interesting," said Beka, "Feebas, use Tackle!"

From out of the water, Feebas slammed into Castform from underneath.

"Nice one," commented Aries, "now Castform, use Attract!"

Castform opened its mouth and released a pink light, shaped in a heart, toward Feebas.

"Feebas, Dive again!"

Feebas dove into the water and the Attract hit the water's surface, causing it to disappear and was useless.

"Now Castform, use Rain Dance!"

Castform called out toward the sky again and this time, the bright sunlight dimmed and was replaced by dark, storm, clouds. From these clouds poured gentle drops of rain. Castform's body also transformed from a sun-shape to the shape of a blue water drop.

"Now Feebas, use Tackle again!"

As before, Feebas jumped out of the water and slammed into Castform, seeming to cause more damage than the other Tackle from before.

"Castform, use Thunder!"

A chill went down Beka's spine. She knew Thunder was a powerful Electric attack and in combination with Rain Dance, its accuracy greatly raises to 100, yet, Beka had a plan. Castform's body began to glow in a ball of yellow electricity and then shot out the powerful attack toward Feebas.

"Now Feebas, dodge the attack!"

Feebas dodged the Electric attack and had seemed to have disappeared from the sight of Castform and Professor Aries.

"Huh?" asked Aries, "Where did it go?"

"Now Feebas, use Water Pulse!"

From out of nowhere, Feebas released a powerful Water Pulse attack, hitting Castform. Although it was a Water-Element for the time being, it was caught by Water Pulse's ability to confuse the enemy.

"No Castform!" cried out Aries.

"Now Feebas, use Tackle again!"

Feebas came at Castform again, in a blinding speed.

"No you don't!" declared Aries, "Castform, Thunder!"

Castform released another Thunder attack at Feebas.

"Feebas, Endure!"

Feebas stopped and took the Thunder attack. The Water Element, now being heavily damaged by the Thunder, continued to endure the attack until its HP was at a slight sliver.

"Now Feebas, use Flail!"

Feebas came at Castform again, its tail glowing in a white light. It then leaped out of the water and slammed Castform with its attack, causing the Normal-Element to faint, thanks to Flail's ability. The battle was over and with a bright smile, Professor Aries recalled the rouge Castform and then walked up to Beka, in which now, she had picked up her Feebas and was congratulating it on a great battle.

"Aquarius was right," commented Aries, "you are a powerful trainer and I think someone as you should…"

Just then, a rain of Shadow Balls began falling from the sky and hitting in the area around the trainers and professor. The Castforms, which were with the group, fled in terror to their hiding places near the institute. The group looked up ahead of them and at the next sight she saw, Beka's hazel eyes hardened into emeralds. It was a group of Team Magmas, two males and two females, with three Mightyenas by their sides.

"Professor Aries, I presume," said the leader of the small band, pointing at Aries.

"What do you want?" demanded Aries.

"We've come for the information of the whereabouts of Groudon."

"You'll never get the sample," said Aries.

"Fine, then we'll have to help ourselves. Team, make sure that they stay put."

"Right sir!" said the team.

The leader ran toward the building while his group and their Mightyenas were running up to surround the trainers and professor.

"Don't worry Professor Aries," said Beka, "I'll catch up to that Magma."

"Beka no! It's too dangerous and…"

But Beka ignored the professor and ran after the Magma leader.

"Don't let her get away!" shouted one of the Magmas, "Mightyena, Hyper Beam!"

The Mightyenas opened their mouths and released concentrated beams of energy toward Beka.

"No you don't!" exclaimed Aries, "Anubis, use Hyper Beam as well!"

Anubis opened its mouth as well and released also a concentrated beam of energy.

"Aggron," shouted Brendan, throwing out one of his Pokeballs, "use Hyper Beam as well!"

His Pokeball opened and his Aggron appeared. The Rock/ Steel Element then released another Hyper Beam as well.

"Delcatty," May also shouted, throwing out one of her Pokeballs, "use Hyper Beam too!"

Her Pokeball opened and her Delcatty, a Normal-Element with a cream colored body, purple ears, forehead, tail tip, and collar-like fur around its neck, and black eyes, appeared.

"Del-catty!" it called out in a calm voice and then opened its mouth, releasing a third Hyper Beam.

The six Hyper Beam attacks hit each other and counter-reacted by exploding in midair. The smoke cleared and then Aries stated to the Magmas:

"If you're going after her, then you'll have to battle us first."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka ran along the corridors and hallways of the institute. She had lost the Magma leader and was desperately trying to find him before he got the information about Groudon.

'Where could he have gone to?' Beka questioned in her mind.

Beka then heard a door crash open from a hallway ahead of her. She looked up ahead and saw the Magma leader, standing there with a small dish in his gloved hands. He turned to her, his black eyes meeting her emerald-green eyes. A smirk pressed against his face.

"Well, well," he said, "so you must be the girl Team Sky is after."

"And?" questioned Beka.

"Oh, I don't know," said the Magma, sounded sarcastic, "it's just that we of Team Magma have been seeking out for you too, and let's not forget about Team Aqua as well, they want you too."

"How come?" demanded Beka.

"Well, according to Team Sky, you're some kind of key to unlocking the legend of the epic story of the three ancient legendaries of Hoenn, who helped create this part of the region."

"Yeah, I know Team Sky's been after me for months, but why does Team Aqua and Magma want me too?"

"Like I said before, you will unlock the mystery of the three legendaries and with that power; you can help us revive the legendary Groudon, Legendary of the Land."

"Why resurrect Groudon?"

"Simple, we want to control the land and expand it, creating new lands for humans and Pokemon alike. Yet, Team Aqua wants to expand the sea for Pokemon and want you so you can resurrect Kyogre, Legendary of the Sea."

Thoughts swirled in Beka's head. So many questions she wanted answered. So many problems she wanted solved. How can she be an important key in summoning the greatest creatures to have lived in Hoenn?

"So, if you don't mind," said the Magma, breaking her thoughts, "why don't you come with us?"

"I don't," Beka simpled said.

"Oh, but you will," the Magma smirked, grabbing her wrist and holding it tight.

Beka was then brought up to the Magma's face and peered deep into his dark eyes that reminded her of a black poison.

"You have no choice," he smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Beka, with a hidden smirk on her face as well.

Beka lifted her leg and slammed her knee into the Magma's stomach, causing his grip from her wrist to loosen and for her to break free. She then sent down a powerful chop on his wrist, in which was that hand that held the dish. The dish was let go of his grip and Beka grabbed the dish before it broke onto the floor. She then dashed back about ten feet from him and watched him recuperate. He laughed and said:

"Well, you certainly play hard to get."

Beka then held out a Pokeball and demanded:

"Listen, challenge me to a battle. If I win, you and your thugs leave the institute alone and keep them out of your plans."

"And what if victory is bestowed onto me?"

"Then, I go will you with the sample."

"Well, what a lovely proposition," said the Magma, pulling out a Pokeball as well and smiling evilly, "and if I win, I'll have to make you my girlfriend."

'Yeah right, you creep,' Beka's thoughts flowed in her mind, 'do that, and I won't be the only one to give you a nasty blow.'

The Magma threw out a Pokeball and called out:

"Torkoal, go!"

His Pokeball opened and Torkoal appeared.

"Tor-koal!" cried out Torkoal, releasing a stream of smoke from its nostrils.

"Vibrava," said Beka, throwing out her Pokeball, "I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Vibrava appeared.

"Vib-ra-va!" called out Vibrava.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Vibrava vs. Team Magma Grunt Leader's Torkoal

This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limits

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Torkoal, use Toxic!"

Torkoal opened its mouth and released a purple mess of toxic sludge from its mouth toward Vibrava.

"Vibrava, use Protect!"

Vibrava surrounded itself in a sandy-gold aurora and deflected off the Toxic attack.

"Torkoal, use Toxic again!"

Torkoal, just as before, released another mess of purple sludge.

"Now Vibrava, dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Vibrava disappeared from where it was and the Toxic attack missed once again. Vibrava then reappeared and slammed into Torkoal with its Quick Attack.

"Torkoal, use Toxic again!"

Torkoal tried for a third time and sent out another Toxic attack.

"Vibrava, Protect!"

Vibrava, as before, surrounded itself in a sand-golden aurora and deflected off the Toxic.

'Why is this guy using Toxic so much when it's just failing?' Beka questioned in her mind.

"Torkoal, now use Body Slam!"

Torkoal came at Vibrava and then bounded in the air, hoping to cause a Body Slam on the Dragon/ Ground Element.

"Vibrava, use Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava released a green, dragon flame and it slammed into Torkoal's under belly. Torkoal flinched and returned back to its side of the field. The Magma growled softly and said:

"Torkoal, use Toxic again!"

Torkoal released another Toxic attack at Vibrava.

"Vibrava, Protect!"

Vibrava surrounded itself in the Protect aurora and deflected off the Poison attack.

"Now Torkoal, use Attract!"

Torkoal released a pink heart from its mouth and sent it toward Vibrava.

"Vibrava, Protect!"

Vibrava tried to set up another Protect, but it failed.

'Oh no, I forgot!' thought Beka, 'If Protect is continued to be used; its effect begins to wear off.'

The Attract hit Vibrava and Beka saw her Vibrava was blushing at Torkoal.

"Aww, isn't that precious," said the Magma sarcastically, "your Vibrava is in love with my Torkoal. I say we should be that too once you lose."

An anger filled Beka's heart and she shouted:

"I will never be in love with you! You and the rest of Team Magma, Aqua, and Sky are nothing but a bunch of hardened criminals wanting to disturb the world once again. Also, I've already pledged my love for someone else and it's defiantly not you! Vibrava, use Rest!"

Vibrava, knowing the next order wasn't a command to attack Torkoal, closed its eyes and began to sleep.

'I hope Attract will wear off with Rest,' thought Beka.

"Oh, give it up!" said the Magma, "Torkoal, use Toxic!"

Torkoal spewed out another Toxic and it hit Vibrava, but to Beka's horror, Toxic had stuck to Vibrava and had caused the sleeping Vibrava to be stuck onto the floor.

"No! Vibrava!" said Beka.

"You see," said the Magma, "I wasn't trying to poison Vibrava, I just wanted it to be immobilized and helpless. And as soon as this battle is won by me, you will be just like your Vibrava, immobilized and helpless."

Beka's anger inside of her was growing. She looked down at her Vibrava, who was still stuck on the floor and was now struggling since it had awakened.

"Vibrava," said Beka, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen to you."

"Aww, does someone need a hug?" said the Magma, making his way toward Beka.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Beka at the top of her lungs.

She back away from him, but was soon stopped by a wall. The Magma came up to her and placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Her hardened eyes faced his once again. A dark smirked filled his face. Beka closed her eyes shut and began shouting a prayer in her mind.

'Lord…please…please help me…'

As if the prayer was answered, a shout came from the Magma. Beka opened her eyes to see something slam into the Magma and knocking him back away from her. Beka then saw her Vibrava, free from the Toxic sludge and levitating in front of her.

"Vibrava!" exclaimed Beka.

The Magma stood back up and was about to throw a fist at Vibrava.

"Vibrava, use Crunch!"

Vibrava opened its mouth and bit the Magma's punch, causing the Magma to recoil from the attack. Just then Beka notice something about Vibrava. Its body began to sparkle a little bit and then it was surrounded in white light. Beka watched in amazement as Vibrava's body was changing and growing in the aurora. Soon, the light disappeared and Beka saw, standing before her, was Flygon, a Dragon/ Ground Element with a light green body and wings, green antennae on its head, black eyes surrounded in red, glass-like domes, red outlines along the wings, small claws, green patches on its light green legs, and a long green and light green designed tail with a light green and red-lined fan at the tip.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon.

"So, now your dragon just grew bigger," said the Magma, and then turned to Torkoal, "Torkoal, use Body Slam!"

Torkoal came at Flygon.

"Flygon, Earthquake!"

Flygon did a fancy somersault in the air and then slammed its long tail into the ground, causing massive shockwaves to rumble toward Torkoal. Torkoal was hit by the powerful attack and fainted.

"No Torkoal!" cried out the Magma, recalling his Pokemon.

"And now," said Beka, jumping onto the 6' 7" dragon's back, "this is for trying to make me your girlfriend. Flygon, use Hyper Beam!"

Flygon opened its mouth and fired the Hyper Beam at the Magma. In terror, the Magma ran away from Beka.

"Don't let him get away!" said Beka, gently tapping on Flygon's side with her feet.

Flygon flew after the Magma, and was surprisingly faster than Altaria using Aerial Ace, so it was never far behind from the Magma. The Magma eventually got outside and called for his team to retreated, but was found in front of a police barricade that had surrounded the institute.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So," said Beka, who was now back with Professor Aries and her friends, "there was a silent alarm in the room the Magma leader broke into and that was how the police made it here so quickly?"

"Of course," said Aries, "the leader had entered into a top secret room that had the Groudon sample was in."

"Well, at least the sample is safe," said Beka, pulling out the dish that contained a thin, red scale.

Aries took back the sample and thanked Beka.

"Well, this maybe an odd award, but Beka, remembered the Castform you battled earlier?"

"The trouble maker? Yeah, I do."

"Well, how about I give you that Pokemon as your own."

"Really?" said Beka, "Oh, thank you professor Aries."

"But Beka, said Brendan, "you can only carry six Pokemon with you on a journey since you've registered to be in the Hoenn League."

"That's right," said Beka, "but since I've registered at your dad's laboratory, Castform will go to him, right?"

"Yeah," said Brendan.

So Beka took the Pokeball from Professor Aries that contained Castform. As soon as the Pokeball touched Beka's hand, the Pokeball disappeared in a white light…

0o0o0o0o0o0

At his laboratory, Professor Birch heard the sound of the Pokeball transfer beep. He turned and saw the machine spew out white light in a Pokeball holder and a Pokeball materialized.

"Well, wondered who sent that?"

He went to a computer beside the machine, typed in some information, and Beka's picture appeared on the screen.

"Well, Beka finally caught a seventh Pokemon," said Birch with a smile, "I wonder what kind…"

He took the Pokeball and opened it. Castform appeared before him.

"Cast-form!" cried out Castform.

"My, a Castform," said Birch.

The Castform stared at him and then made a Tackle at him in the chest.

"Hey, what was that…" Birch was about to ask, but then Castform began Tackling all over the place. Professor Birch knew he was going to have a rough time with this Pokemon in his lab…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave," said Beka, who, along with her friends, were about to leave for Fortree.

"Good luck on your next gym battle," commented Aries.

"Thanks," and then the three turned and made their way down the road toward Fortree.

Aries then pulled up a cell phone, dialed a few numbers, and brought it up to his ear.

"Aquarius, she came…yes, Team Magma came as well…well, I still have the sample and waiting for the other one you sent me…oh, I see…I understand…well, let's just hope Beka can make it toward Lilycove if that barrier they created is true…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be of Beka facing Winona for her sixth badge.


	29. Vs Winona

Vs Winona

"Well girls," said Brendan, with a smirk on his face, "welcome to Fortree City!"

Brendan had his hand extended out toward the forest-like city ahead of them. Beka's eyes were filled with an amazing wonder of seeing the forest city so up close, and for real. She saw giant trees with lush, green leaves that whistled nature songs as the wind blew through them. Nestled in these trees among the leaves and branches were homes that had a natural quality to them.

"This is amazing," said Beka, with awe in her voice.

"It certainly is," said May with a smile.

Just then, a dark shadow began slowly creepy along the ground, passing over the trainers, and continuing on it way ahead of them. Beka caught sight of this shadow and looked up. A Skarmory was flying overhead of them and headed toward a clearing, a small square, in the tree city. She also saw someone on top of the Skarmory, riding on its back.

'Is that…' thought Beka, immediately thinking it was Steven.

But yet her heart dropped with a heavy sigh to see the rider was actually a woman, about in her early twenties with long purple hair and grayish-blue eyes. She wore a blue and yellow-lined aviation hat, a blue one piece suit over a long sleeved, white and blue striped shirt and white pants, blue shoes, and gloves.

"Hey," said Brendan, "isn't that Winona?"

"I think so," said May, "Beka, weren't you going to ask her for a gym battle for your sixth badge?"

"Yes," said Beka.

"Well, come on, let's go see her," said Brendan, leading the group to meet the gym leader up ahead.

Winona and her Skarmory had landed by a fountain that was in the clearing. She then dismounted off of the Steel/ Flying Pokemon and led it toward the fountain. Skarmory, once it reached the fountain, dipped its metal beak into the water and began taking in swallows of water. Winona was gently rubbing Skarmory's side and said:

"We've had a refreshing workout, haven't we?"

"Skar!" Skarmory said, lifting its head up to complement and then dipping its beak back into the water and began drinking some more.

Winona just smiled and gently rubbed her Skarmory once more. Just then she heard:

"Winona!"

Winona turned to see the three trainers running up to her. She smiled again and said:

"Brendan, May, it's good to see you both again!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too!" said Brendan.

"Oh, and who is this?" asked Winona, pointing to Beka.

"Oh, Winona, this is Beka, she's our new traveling companion," explained May.

"Hello," said Beka, reaching out her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Winona, taking Beka's hand and shaking it.

"Winona, may I ask you for a gym battle?" asked Beka.

"But of course! I would love to!" stated Winona.

"Thank you Winona," said Beka, bowing in respect and thankfulness.

"Sure," said Winona, jumping back on Skarmory's back, "meet me at the Gym, which is just about two blocks from here. You can't miss it."

Winona then gently tapped Skarmory's side and the Steel/ Flying Element bounded into the sky, flying high in the wild blue yonder.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had made it to the Gym, which looked more like a tall pyramid, made out of gray bricks and had a long, steep staircase to the top. Two statues of a Charizard and Skarmory guarded the entrance way. The trainers stood at the base and looked up toward the top.

"Well, ready for your next gym battle?" asked May.

"I sure am!" said Beka, confidence filling her voice.

"Well," said Brendan, "let's climb to the top!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The top of the pyramid was flat, with two metal beams that stood high and tall above the ground and reached for the sky. The field looked like a normal battlefield except of the metal beams, which seemed to be in place of the opponent's boxes.

"So, where's Winona?" asked Beka.

"Ah, you made it!" said Winona, walking from out of a door that led inside the building, "Well, are you ready Beka?"

"Yes I am!" exclaimed Beka, with confidence burning in her eyes.

"Okay," said Winona, now pointing toward one of the metal beams, which seemed to be the opponent's box, "just go over toward that platform on that metal beam and it will take you up to our battle."

Beka nodded and began walking up to the railed platform. She then stepped into the opponent's box and closed the railed door that lead into the box. Beka then felt the ground under her quiver under her feet and looked down. She saw that the box was rising up the side of the beam and into the air. She also saw Winona was on the other side, in the other box, also rising above the ground. The boxes stopped at about fifty feet above the ground, where the wind was becoming wild and free. Beka could also see Brendan and May from her point of view and waved to them.

"Okay Beka," shouted Winona from the other side, "here are the rules: we battle using five Pokemon each. I can't substitute since I'm the leader of this gym, but you can since you are a challenger. There will be no time limits in this battle and will be battled by one-on-one. Do you agree with these rules Beka?"

"Yes, I do," said Beka.

"All right then," said Winona, grabbing a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Swablu, go!"

From the Pokeball came Swablu, a Normal/ Flying Element that looked like a blue round bird with a white beak, cotton-white wings, black eyes, and blue streamer-like feathers on its head.

"Swa-blu!" called out Swablu in a soft voice, floating gently in the air on its cotton wings.

'Okay,' thought Beka, letting her trainer thoughts fill her mind, 'Winona specializes in Flying Element Pokemon…so I have to use Pokemon not only with attacks to take down Flying Elements, but maybe also have the ability to fly…but I have to be careful as well. Flying Elements are also very quick.'

Beka grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Shelgon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball and Shelgon appeared down below on the field.

"Shel-gon!" called out Shelgon.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Shelgon vs. Winona's Swablu

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Swablu, use Growl!"

Swablu opened its beak and released a powerful blast of sound toward Shelgon.

"Shelgon, use Protect!"

Shelgon surrounded itself in a golden aurora, deflecting off the Growl and not being effected.

"Swablu, use Fury Attack!"

Swablu began to dive down toward Shelgon, preparing for its Fury Attack.

"Shelgon, use Dragonbreath!"

Shelgon released a green stream of dragon flames at the oncoming Swablu.

"Swablu dodge!"

Swablu made a quick dash to escape the Dragonbreath attack.

"Now Swablu, use Body Slam!"

Swablu then continued to come down at Shelgon, its body stretched out in hopes of hitting Shelgon with its Body Slam.

"Shelgon, take it!"

Shelgon stood firm in its place, awaiting the Body Slam. Swablu slammed into Shelgon, hitting its rock hard body and seeming to cause more damage to itself then its opponent.

"Shelgon, Headbutt!"

Shelgon slammed itself under Swablu, causing a critical hit on the Normal/ Flying Element.

"No Swablu!" cried out Winona.

"Now Shelgon," said Beka, "use Dragonbreath!"

Shelgon released another blast of dragon flames at Swablu, slamming into the small Pokemon, and thus causing it to faint.

"Swablu is unable to battle," stated the referee from below, "Shelgon is the winner!"

"Great job Shelgon!" shouted Beka to Shelgon below.

"Gon!" cried out Shelgon.

Winona recalled Swablu and thanked it for a job well done.

"Well, I guess Swablu and I need more training," said Winona to Beka, "I just caught that Pokemon and was hoping to raise it as another gym Pokemon."

"But it was a good opponent," stated Beka.

"Aww, you're too kind," said Winona, pulling out another Pokeball, "but now, let's continue…"

Winona threw out the next Pokeball and called out:

"Tropius, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Tropius, a Grass/ Flying Element which looked like a brontosaurus-like creature with a green, leaf-like neck base and chest, four, giant, leaf-like wings on its back, yellow claws, a green head piece with bananas hanging from its headpiece's side, and black eyes, appeared on the field before Shelgon.

"Tro-pi-us!" called out Tropius in a loud voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Shelgon vs. Winona's Tropius

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Tropius, start off with Gust!"

Tropius rose up its giant leaf-like wings and began beating out a twister-like wind, which then surrounded Shelgon.

"Shelgon, use Protect!"

Shelgon surrounded itself again in a golden aurora and let the Gust whip around it until it subsided. Shelgon came out undamaged.

"Now Shelgon, use Flamethrower!"

Shelgon then released a powerful stream of fire at Tropius.

"Tropius, use Whirlwind!"

Tropius' giant wings once again began to whip up powerful wind currents, but this time, it was strong enough to defect off the Flamethrower and cause Shelgon to try and hang onto the ground. This turned out useless as Beka saw that Shelgon had turned into a flash of red light and returned into its Pokeball on her belt in a red beam of light. Soon, sand began to kick up and caused Beka to shield her hazel eyes. She then felt the winds began to die back down and the sand to stop blowing. Beka looked back out onto the field and saw that Blaziken was now standing on the field.

'Oh no!' thought Beka, 'Blaziken's a Fighting Type! It may not be strong enough to stand up to Tropius' Flying attacks! Yet, on the other hand, I can take Tropius down with Fire Attacks.'

"Interesting," said Winona, "you have a Fighting Element on your team…well, let's continue…Tropius, use Body Slam!"

Tropius came charging at Blaziken, preparing to hit it with a Body Slam.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and its orange and golden stream of flames came at Tropius.

"Tropius, counter with Toxic!"

Tropius stopped its charge and opened its mouth, releasing a powerful blast of purple sludge. The sludge slammed into the Flamethrower, causing the flames to stick to the sludge and for the Flamethrower to be useless.

'Urgh!' growled Beka in her mind, 'She's found a way for her Tropius to counter a Fire attack! Wait, I think there's one Fire move that can work…'

"Blaziken, use Overheat!"

Blaziken's body began to glow in a dark red aurora and its mouth was wide open. From inside its mouth, a ball of fire, illuminated in red, yellow, and white light, began to grow.

"Tropius, use Toxic again when that Overheat is sent out!"

Tropius nodded and prepared for the next attack. Blaziken then unleashed the Overheat attack, the powerful jet of flames illuminated across the field like a blinding comet. Tropius opened its mouth and released another blast of Toxic. This, however, prove useless when the Toxic was incinerated by the Overheat and the Overheat slammed into Tropius. Beka saw that Overheat had done its job, Tropius was greatly weakened to only a few slivers of HP, but yet Beka's Blaziken had to pay the price and saw that it was breathing heavy, for Overheat cuts a user's Special Attack sharply.

'I better finish this fast,' thought Beka, and then called out, "Blaziken, use Quick Attack!"

Blaziken then came at Tropius in a blinding speed, slamming into the Grass/ Flying Element and causing it to faint.

"Tropius is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken is the winner!"

"Blaziken, good work!" cried out Beka.

"Blaze!" said Blaziken, giving Beka a thumb's up.

Winona sighed and recalled Tropius, thanking it and then sending out her next Pokemon onto the field:

"Pelipper, go!"

Winona threw out her third Pokemon and Pelipper, a Water/ Flying Element that looked like a pelican, had a white body and wings, blue tips on its wings, blue feet and a blue patch on its head, a yellow underbelly with a huge yellow beak, and black eyes, appeared flying above the field.

"Pel-i-pper!" cried out Pelipper in a high, yet scratchy voice.

"I'm recalling Blaziken!" said Beka, holding out Blaziken's Pokeball. The Fire/ Fighting Element returned into its Pokeball in a red beam of light. Beka then threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Shelgon, I choose you again!"

The Pokeball opened and Shelgon reappeared on the field below.

"Shel-gon!" it cried out.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Shelgon vs. Winona's Pelipper

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Pelipper, use Toxic!"

Pelipper opened its mouth and powerful blasts of purple sludge came shooting out toward Shelgon.

"Shelgon, Protect!"

Shelgon surrounded itself in another golden aurora and deflected off the Poison attack.

"Pelipper, now use Wing Attack!"

Pelipper began to dive down toward Shelgon, with its wings spread out wide and glowing in a white light.

"Shelgon, use Dragonbreath!"

Shelgon released another green dragon flame at the oncoming Pelipper.

"Pelipper, use Agility to dodge the attack and continue with Wing Attack!"

Pelipper dodge the Dragon attack and slamming its Wing Attack on Shelgon, causing a critical hit on the Dragon Element.

"Shelgon, are you all right?" asked Beka.

"Shel," nodded Shelgon, getting back up from the Wing Attack blow.

"All right Shelgon, use Bite!"

Shelgon came at Pelipper, with a faint gleam of its teeth deep with in its shell-like body.

"Pelipper, use Protect!"

Pelipper surrounded itself in a golden aurora, in which Shelgon slammed into and deflected off the Bite attack.

"Now Pelipper, use Ice Beam!"

Pelipper opened its mouth and released a powerful icy white beam.

"Shelgon, Flamethrower!"

Shelgon released a Flamethrower and slammed it with the Ice Beam.

"Pelipper, switch to Hydro Pump!"

Pelipper's Ice Beam was soon replaced by a powerful Hydro Pump, taking out the Flamethrower and the slamming water onto Shelgon.

"Now switch back to Ice Beam!"

Pelipper's Hydro Pump suddenly then turned back into a powerful Ice Beam, causing Shelgon to suffer a critical hit to the icy attack and fainted.

"Shelgon is unable to battle," stated the referee, "Pelipper is the winner!"

Winona sent out a victory reply to her Pelipper, which enjoyed the praise. Beka recalled Shelgon, thanked her dragon for a job well done, and threw out another Pokeball, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Absol appeared.

"Ab-sol!" cried out Absol.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Winona's Pelipper

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Pelipper, use Shock Wave!"

Pelipper's body began glowing a bright yellow and then released powerful lighting bolts, streaming across the field toward Absol.

"Absol, use Protect!"

Absol surrounded itself in a golden aurora, deflecting off the Protect attack.

"Pelipper, use Water Gun!"

Pelipper opened its mouth and released a concentrated blast of water at Absol.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball!"

Absol opened its mouth and sent out a ball of Ghost energy, slamming into the Water Gun and causing it to be deflected.

"Pelipper, use Aerial Ace!"

Pelipper rose high into the sky and began to make a circle in the sky, positioning itself to attack Absol.

"Absol, use Shock Wave!"

Absol's body began to glow a bright yellow, followed by electrical currents dancing around the field and in the air. The Electric attack hit Pelipper, but this didn't stop the Water/ Flying Element to attack Absol with its Aerial Ace. The two Pokemon were hit by Flying and Electric attacks, Pelipper by Absol's Shock Wave and Absol with a critical hit Aerial Ace and its own attack that had hit Pelipper and this caused the two to faint.

"Pelipper and Absol are both unable to battle," said the referee, "no winner is declared. The battle is a draw."

Winona and Beka recalled their fainted Pokemon, thanked them and returned to the battle.

'That Pelipper of hers took Absol down with it, just like a kamikaze strategy,' thought Beka, 'even though I have more one Pokemon left she does, I have to be careful for something like that again…'

"Skarmory," said Winona, "go!"

Winona threw out her next Pokeball and Skarmory appeared.

"Skar-mory!" cried out Skarmory.

"Altaria," said Beka, "I choose you!"

Beka threw out her next Pokeball and Altaria appeared.

"Al-tar-ia!" cried out Altaria.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. Winona's Skarmory

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Skarmory, use Agility!"

Skarmory began to dash back and forth around the air, building up its speed.

'Maybe I should raise Altaria's stats as well,' thought Beka, "Altaria, use Dragon Dance!"

Altaria was surrounded in a white light and then dragon-like spirits began to fly and surround the Dragon/ Flying Element, powering up its attack and speed.

"Skarmory, use Toxic!"

Skarmory released a blast of purple sludge at Altaria.

"Altaria, use Safeguard!'

Altaria surrounded itself in an invisible shield, causing the Toxic to deflect off.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!"

Skarmory, just like what Pelipper did, rose high into the sky and began to make a circle in the sky, positioning itself to attack Altaria. Skarmory then disappeared.

"Altaria, Protect!"

Altaria surrounded itself in a golden light, waiting for Skarmory to attack. Skarmory suddenly came out of nowhere, slamming into Altaria's Protect and flinching from the barrier.

"Skarmory, use Attract!"

Skarmory opened its mouth and released a pink heart toward Altaria.

"Altaria, use Double Team!"

Altaria was soon surrounded in illusions of itself. The Attract hit an Altaria illusion and dissolved in the air with the illusion.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace again!"

Skarmory rose back up high in the air for its next strike.

"All right Altaria, use Aerial Ace as well!"

Altaria shot high into the sky with Skarmory, positioning itself against the Steel/ Flying Element. The two Flying Elements then began shooting Aerial Aces at each other, trying to hit the opposite. However, their speeds and accuracies seemed to cancel each other out in hits, thus causing no harm to each other.

"Skarmory, use Agility!"

Skarmory began to charge up its speed with dashes in the sky.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack!"

Altaria began to glow in a white light, with faint shimmers of white flames growing around it.

"Now Skarmory, use Sky Attack too!"

Skarmory, just like Altaria, began glowing in white light and flames. Soon, Beka saw Altaria was now surrounded in the form of a fiery white phoenix, as was Skarmory. Then, the two Pokemon came at each other. Beka watched in amazement as the two phoenixes of light clashed against each other, creating a giant spectacular light show, but Beka's emotion of awe was soon changed when she saw Altaria fall from the sky.

"ALTARIA!" Beka screamed, watching in horror as her Dragon/ Flying Element was plummeting toward earth, "Altaria, use Protect!"

Altaria, hearing its trainer's cry, surrounded itself in a golden light and then crashed onto the field. Beka watching in horror at her fallen dragon.

"Altaria, can you get up?" asked Beka.

Altaria began climbing back up to its feet. Beka felt a sigh of relief escape through her lips to see that Altaria was all right and its Protect saved it from fainting in time.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory's wings to glow in a metallic white and came down toward Altaria.

"Altaria, stand your ground!"

Altaria stood there on the ground, awaiting for Skarmory to come down toward it. Skarmory was soon coming into range toward Altaria.

"Now Altaria, Flamethrower!"

Altaria released a stream of flames at Skarmory, hitting a critical hit to its underside.

"Now Altaria, use Rock Smash!"

Altaria then released a starburst-like design from its mouth and it slammed into Skarmory, causing Skarmory to faint.

"Skarmory is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Altaria is the winner!"

"Great job Altaria!" cried out Beka.

"Tar-ia!" cried out Altaria, leaping into the air and flying around Beka's stand.

Winona recalled Skarmory, thanked it, and turned toward Beka.

"Amazing," said Winona, "your skills are amazing Beka, but there is still one more Pokemon left that you must beat…" Winona threw her last Pokeball and called out: "Meet my Altaria!"

The Pokeball opened and Winona's Altaria appeared.

"Al-taria!" cried out Winona's Altaria.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. Winona's Altaria

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Altaria," called out Winona, "use Aerial Ace!"

Winona's Altaria prepared itself for the Flying attack.

"Altaria," said Beka, "just like before, use Aerial Ace!"

Beka's Altaria also flew high in the air, awaiting attack.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice," said Winona, "Altaria, switch to Steel Wing!"

Winona's Altaria came at Beka's Altaria, in which was coming into range of Winona's Altaria. Beka realized Winona was going to attack Altaria the same time Altaria was going to attack Winona's. Beka realized it too late, and this caused her Altaria to get hit by Winona's Atlaria's Steel Wing. The Steel Wing caused a massive critical hit and caused Altaria to crash to the ground and faint.

"Altaria is unable to battle," stated the referee, "Altaria is the winner!"

Beka called Altaria and thanked it for a job well done. Beka then threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Flygon appeared.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. Winona's Altaria

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Altaria, use Ice Beam!"

Altaria opened its mouth and released an icy beam from its mouth.

"Flygon, Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened its mouth and a stream of fire was sent out. The flame slammed into the Ice Beam and caused the Ice Beam to be incinerated.

"Altaria, use Iron Tail!"

Altaria came down at Flygon with its tail feathers glowing a metallic white.

"Flygon, use your Iron Tail as well!"

Flygon's tail also glowed a metallic white and then the two Iron Tails slammed into each other. Their hits caused a metal-like twang to fill the air, like the clash of swords.

"Altaria, use Growl!"

Altaria, which was now in close range thanks to Iron Tail, sent out a powerful cry on Flygon. Flygon felt the powerful voice hit it.

"Flygon, use Screech to counter!"

Flygon opened its mouth and released a much more powerful blast of sound, causing Altaria to flinch and fly away from Flygon.

"Now Flygon use Dragonbreath!"

Flygon released a powerful blast of green flames at Altaria and the Dragon attack hit Altaria as it was trying to recuperate from Screech.

"No! Altaria!" Winona exclaimed, seeing the Dragonbreath also paralyzed Altaria.

"Now Flygon!" shouted Beka, "Use Dragon Claw!"

Flygon came at Altaria, with its claw glowing in a white light and slashed it across Altaria, causing a critical hit to Gym Leader's Pokemon. Altaria crashed onto the field and fainted.

"Altaria is unable to battle," said the referee, "Flygon is the winner! The winner of this gym battle is Beka!"

"Flygon!" said Beka, filled with happiness, "We won!"

"Fly!" cried out Flygon, flying over to its trainer, landing beside its trainer, and letting her climb onto its back.

Flygon then bounded into the air and began making gleeful dips and turns into the sky as Beka was laughing with her Pokemon. Winona, after recalling Altaria, looked up at the two and a smiled filled her face, seeing how those two bonded within the sky. May and Brendan were on the ground, waving and congratulating Beka from high in the sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on, Beka and Flygon made it back to ground and landed beside Brendan, May, and Winona. Beka slid off Flygon's back and landed gingerly on the ground. Beka then faced Winona.

"Beka," said Winona, "your battling spirit soared higher than I expected and I'm glad to have battle you." Winona placed something in Beka's hand. "You deserve this. Congratulations Beka."

Beka looked to see Winona had given her the Feather Badge, a grayish-blue badge that looked a feather in the wind. A sense of pride and excitement filled Beka. She had her sixth badge and now she was only two badges away from the Hoenn League, where she would face more trainers and hopefully the Elite Four and the Hoenn Champion…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be a chapter special in which will be a split episode between Beka and her Absol and Steven seeking the truths of Team Sky…


	30. Chapter Special: Those Special Words

Chapter Special: …Those Special Words…

After her battle with the Fortree Gym leader Winona and earning her Feather Badge, Beka and the others left the tree city and began to make their way toward Route 120 and their next destination: Lilycove City.

"Hey guys," said Brendan, "I forgot to mention something before we left Fortree."

"Oh, what is it?" asked May.

"Well," explained Brendan, "when Beka was waiting for her Pokemon to recover at the Center after her gym battle, I got a call from Edgar. He was wondering where we were in Hoenn. I told him we were heading toward Lilycove. He, apparently, just finished a gym battle in Mossdeep City and was going to head back to Lilycove pick up more supplies at the Department Center. So now he wants us to meet up with him at Lilycove."

"Oh, that's great!" said May, "What do you think Beka?"

"That sounds great!" said Beka, pressing on a smile, "It would be nice to see your friend again."

"Yeah," said Brendan, "and I think Ed would like to meet you again Beka."

"He does?" questioned Beka.

"I think Ed has a small crush on you Beka," whispered May, with a small giggle in her voice.

"Please, he falls in love with every pretty girl he meets," said Brendan, who was listening into May's whisper.

"Hey! This was private!" said May, gently pushing Brendan away.

Brendan just laughed and began running up ahead and yelling behind him:

"Better hurry up!"

"Hey! Hold up!" shouted May, running after the white haired boy.

Beka was left alone. She looked up into the blue sky and watched in silence as the clouds began to float by, like silent waves across a blue eternity. With a soft sigh echoing in her mind, Beka thought:

'I wonder what you're doing…Steven…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

The computer laptop gently hummed on the desk, releasing a faint white light from the screen. The sound of long fingers tacking on the keyboard filled the champion's ears, as he watched his black font words being spelled on the online search bar. He had typed in: TEAM SKY; and then hit ENTER. He watched and waited for the site to come back on the screen with the results. He growled again when he saw on the screen: NO SPECIFIC RESULTS HAVE COME UP WITH TEAM SKY. With a gentle blow through his lips, he clicked on the address bar and erased the current site. He then leaned back in his seat, arms crossed, pondering what site to look for next.

"I have to get up," said Steven finally, with a bit of aggravation in his tone. He then pulled himself from his chair and stood up.

His black shoes began giving soft tacks along the wooden floor of his house, as he began to pace, thinking and pondering.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka, now realizing she was left behind, began calling for Brendan and May. No one was replying her calls.

'Great, I lost them…' thought Beka.

She decided that maybe the two had ventured off already ahead to Route 120. So with nothing to lose, Beka began to run toward the route…

Once she reached it, she saw that her adventures would once again require her to cross a monstrous forest of tall grass. Remembering the previous adventure on Route 119, Beka decided she wasn't going to take anymore chances and decided it was time to mow down a path. So, grabbing one of her Pokeballs and throwing it, Beka called out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Absol appeared.

"Ab-sol!" called out Absol.

"Absol, use Cut to mow down this grass!"

Absol nodded and rose up its sickle appendage, now beginning to softly glow. It was about to swing its head down, until it stopped. It just stood there for a moment and then its sickle's light faded away.

"Absol?" asked Beka, "Are you all right?"

Beka bent down to see if Absol was okay. She saw that the Dark Element's red eyes were beginning to gleam and shimmer like rubies.

"Oh, that's right," said Beka, "this is your home? Isn't it?"

Beka's mind flashed back to the time when she and Absol first meet at the Pokemon Center in Slateport and where she also learned that Team Aqua had kidnapped Absol from Route 120 and was going to train Absol to work with them and it refused, so they injured it for its refusal.

"Oh Absol," said Beka, falling to one knee and hugging her Dark Element, "you must be so happy to be back…"

"Ab-ab," said Absol, nodding softly.

Just then, a rustling in the grass caused Beka and Absol to turn and stare into the thick brush. Poking its head out of the grass, another Absol, but this one looking like a baby Absol, was quietly staring at the trainer and her Pokemon with big, bright, red eyes.

"Aww…" was the only reply that escaped Beka's lips, "it's a baby Absol."

Beka gently went up to it and placed its hand out to touch the young Absol.

"Hi little guy," said Beka quietly, trying not to startle the young Dark Element.

The young Absol, seeing a human coming up to it, became startled and made a mad dash back into the grass, crying out while running away.

"Wait," said Beka, "I…"

Suddenly, flashes of white light slammed into the ground before Beka from the grass, causing dirt to fly and causing Beka to shield her hazel eyes with her arms. Once the dirt had settled down, Beka looked up to see a group of five Absols before her. They had their teeth bared, their sickles glowing, their body's in a position to bound, and their eyes filled with a burning anger.

'They must think I'm an intruder and was planning to hurt their young Absol,' thought Beka.

Beka looked down to see her Absol had jumped in front of her, and began speaking to the other Absols in a frantic voice, as if to explain what was happening. The other Absols, after listening to Beka's Absol, relaxed from their threatening poses and their sickles stopped glowing.

'Did it work?' thought Beka.

One of the Absols came up to Beka's Absol and started at it. It then closed its ruby eyes and lowered its sickle down toward Absol. Absol nodded and closed its eyes as well, and lowered its blade as well. The two sickle appendages touched each other in the air.

'That must be some kind of greeting,' said Beka, watching this awing sight of Pokemon courtesy being played out.

The two Absols then raised their heads back up and opened their eyes. The wild Absol that gave Beka's Absol the greeting nodded to the other Absols behind it. The other wild Absols surrounded Beka's Absol and seemed to have started a conversation with it.

'I wonder if these are Absol's friends,' said Beka, with a smile pressed against her face, 'and they seemed to have forgotten it for awhile after it was captured.'

Beka continued to watch the group of Absols until she was startled by another sound from behind.

"So I see Absol might have found its friends," said Brendan.

"Yeah, I think so," said Beka, turning to May and Brendan.

Beka then turned back to her Absol and the others. She had never seen Absol this happy before and she wondered…is it time to say good-bye?

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aurgh! This is aggravating!" exclaimed Steven.

He released another blow of air from his lips and closed his sky-blue eyes, running his long fingers through his silver, light-blue hinted hair. He had tried almost every search engine on the internet and nothing was coming up with information on Team Sky. He had even posted on his own site and the Pokemon League's webpage, a picture of the Team Sky **S **symbol in order for people to see and be aware of this new team's activities. Steven leaned back in his seat again and stared at the laptop's screen. The screen he had on had also denied his find for information on Team Sky. He then decided to find something else. He took out his PokeNav and placed it beside the laptop. He then lined a black wireless panel on his Nav with the one on his laptop. Soon, another box popped up on his computer and began showing Steven information from his Nav. He scrolled down along the list of names and found one he wanted. He doubled clicked on the name spelled: BEKA. After a few moments, Beka's profile appeared on the screen, along with a picture of her that was registered into the Nav. She had a soft smile on her face and her hazel eyes were gently glowing on the computer screen. Steven gently lifted his fingers and gingerly touched Beka's face. He wished so much to see her again and most importantly, protect her from Team Sky and their plans revolving around her.

_I want to tell you…_Steven's deep thoughts for her filled in his mind; _I want to tell you…with all my heart and soul about what you mean to me…oh, I just want to say… those special words…_

Just then, a ding filled the air. Steven looked down onto his toolbar and saw an incoming e-mail had come in for him. He clicked on it and the e-mail message appeared before him. The message read:

Steven Stone,

I have read your warning about this Team Sky and have decided to offer my help. I have an idea were Team Sky maybe at, but it seems too risky to tell you in this e-mail. Meet me at the shoreline along Mossdeep City. I will tell you everything I know…

P.N.

Steven stared at the initials at the bottom. He didn't understand who sent it to him, but he knew any information about Team Sky was better than none. So, with out hesitation, Steven closed out of his programs and shut down his computer, closed his laptop, strapped on his PokeNav, collected his Pokeballs that contained his Pokemon, and headed for the door…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Absol…" said Beka, looking down at her Dark Pokemon.

Absol turned to its trainer, who heard its name being called. It saw its trainer head was slightly down, and her bangs of her red hair overshadowing her hazel eyes. Absol felt a slight shiver run down its back; it knew something was wrong with its trainer. It gently walked up to Beka and continued to stare into her shadowing eyes.

"Ab-ab?" asked Absol to its trainer.

"Absol," Beka said again, this time with a shaking tone in her voice, "do you…want to stay here with the other Absols?"

Absol's head cocked in curiosity to her question.

"Beka," broke in Brendan, "what are you…"

"Absol," said Beka, whose body was now shaking with her voice, "you were kidnapped here by Team Aqua…and…I wanted to help you find your way home, and…if you want to stay…"

Beka lifted her head up, showing a weak smile on her face and yet, her eyes were glowing in sadness as streams of tears rolled down her face…

"…you can…"

With that, Beka broke away into a run. Brendan and May watched in shock as Beka began to disappear down the trail ahead. They then ran after her, calling for her to come back. Beka's Absol stood remaining in its same place…its ruby eyes filled with crystal tears as it watched its trainer run off…

'Absol…' Beka's thoughts pierced through her mind like a frozen dagger, 'Absol…I'll miss you so much…' Thoughts of Absol filled Beka's mind…the time they first meet, the battle against Team Aqua, their gym battles, so fresh and alive…

'Absol…' A trail of crystal tears, the tints slightly illuminated in an emerald green aurora flowed behind Beka like the gliding wind from a departing angel's wing.

Just then, something caught Beka's foot, a giant tree root that stuck out, and caused the trainer to fall hard into the dirt. Pain filled her chest, both physical and emotional. She lay on the ground, panting and trying to hold back tears, but they would not stop flowing from her now emerald eyes. She had lost a best friend, one experience she had faced one time too many in the real world.

'Absol.'

"Beka!"

Came the cries of Brendan and May, as they ran up to Beka. Beka could hear their footsteps beside her and then felt their hands wrapping around her arms. She let then lift her up to her feet, knowing what might come next.

"Beka, are you crazy!" said Brendan, almost yelling at her, "Why did you do it?"

"Because Absol would be much better without me…" yelled Beka, beginning to cry even more.

"Beka," came May's voice, "why are you thinking like this? Absol loves you!"

"But Absol would be better off in the wild without me," said Beka, "Absol and I only meet by chance and it originally belonged in the wild, but Team Aqua kidnapped it from here…"

"But Beka," said Brendan, "if you were going to let Absol be set free, why did you run away from it?"

"Because," said Beka, covering her gloved hands over her eyes, trying to hold back her tears, "I have lost too many friends and I grew sick of being the one to be told 'It's over,' and since I knew Absol would want to stay here, I just tell it good-bye and leave before I got hurt more, but now…" Beka dropped to her knees, holding her chest in her shaking arms and closing her eyes to block out the tears, "I feel more horrible than ever…"

Beka cried even harder and louder, with May and Brendan to only look down pitifully at their friend.

"Beka," they simply said.

Just then, Beka felt a soft coolness over her shaking form. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. A shadow had over come her. She turned and looked up behind her. There, standing in the glow of the now setting sun was Absol, its form sturdy and strong, its eyes gleaming with brightness.

"A…Absol?" Beka muttered softly, in a questionable tone.

The other group of wild Absol was behind Beka's Absol. The tiny Absol that they meet earlier bounded beside Beka's Absol and looked up at it with bright eyes, as if it was wondering where it might be going. Beka's Absol nodded to the young one and lowered its blade. The young Absol lifted up its tiny blade and they both touched blades. After this action, Beka's Absol nodded to the others and then began to run toward Beka.

"Beka," said May, "it's not going to leave you…it wants to come back and travel with you!"

Beka saw Absol coming towards her. She felt so hard on herself that she would falsely accuse her own friend to abandoned her and was sorry for leaving her Absol behind, but yet, the warmth of knowing her friend wanted to continue its journey with her and be with her, gave her a bright face of joy. Beka climbed to her feet and ran with arms wide open toward Absol.

"ABSOL!" cried out Beka.

"Ab-ab!" cried out her Absol.

Absol landed into Beka's arms and caused them to both go down back to the ground, but Beka didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Absol's neck and buried her face into its bushy white collar. Absol was gently brushing its black face into Beka's and licking away all of her tears that had filled her face. Brendan and May watched with a great deal of happiness to see that their best friend was not going to loss her Pokemon friend, and will always be with her until her journey's end…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Steven continued walking along Mossdeep's shoreline, looking for whoever e-mailed him that message. The salty breeze had gently wiped into his silver hair and had caused a slight sea spray to gently dampen his suit. He had been looking for this mysterious person for almost an hour and the sun was beginning to set. He had about given up until he noticed something within the shadows of a giant rock formation. He could see someone leaning against the rocks in the shadows.

"P.N., I presume?" asked Steven to the dark figure.

The figure heard this and relieved himself from his leaning position. He began walking toward Steven and had stepped out of the shadows. Steven peered into the stranger's face, who had the same exact eye color as Steven's.

"Yes?" the stranger questioned, his long, shaggy, light-blue hair wiping in the blowing wind, "It looks like you got my message Steven."

"Who are you?" questioned Steven.

"My name is Polaris North, and I am an astronomer and I work here at the Space Center. My studies include that of the legendary creature Deoxys and I have also done research into the Legendaries of the world."

"So, you have information about Team Sky? What kind of information?"

"I have learned that Team Sky, like Team Aqua and Magma, are trying to resurrect an ancient Pokemon from its deep slumber so that they may use it to control the world."

"What Pokemon is that?"

"Think back Steven…think of the uniform and their symbol…"

Steven knew that Team Sky's uniform color was green and that their **S** symbol was shaped by a black Eastern dragon-like creature. Then, a thought pierced his mind and he knew…

"Rayquaza! Team Sky is trying to resurrect Rayquaza!"

Polaris nodded and then said: "I have also gotten word what their next actions are."

Steven turned and listened to Polaris' words.

"Team Sky is planning secret attacks on Lilycove and Mossdeep City, I don't know yet why they want to attack Lilycove, but they want to take over the Space Center here in Mossdeep."

"When will this happen?"

"I do not know. They haven't released a date or time, but they have said: 'Once the Emerald is in view, our final plans will commence.'"

Steven knew what they were talking about. They will wait for Beka in Lilycove and capture her, and then they would begin their plans on world domination… Anger shook within him.

"I have to get to Lilycove," Steven said, with a sound of determination in his voice.

Steven called out his Skarmory and bounded onto his back. He then turned to Polaris and asked:

"How did you find out this information?"

"Simple," said Polaris, "I just set up a high power device that can break into any radio conversation. I do it all the time in my research."

"Then what will you do about the Space Center?"

"I've evacuated everyone from the center and I will wait and I will personally see to that I meet the leader of Team Sky. I wish to speak to the leader…"

Steven nodded and added:

"Thank you, my friend."

Polaris nodded again in silence. Steven tapped Skarmory's sides and the Steel/ Flying Element kicked up into the air and bounding into the sky, which was now illuminated in the beautiful colors of the evening.

'Beka,' Steven's thoughts pounded his mind, 'I will make sure you are safe. Even if Team Sky gets to you before me…I will find you and bring you back not only to me, but to your friends as well…but I will protect you, no matter what…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter will be of Team Aqua and Magma battling for the orbs at Mt. Pyre.


	31. The Orbs

The Orbs

The sun was again breaking into the night sky over Hoenn. The black, starry sky was now beginning to glow in dim, yet beautiful colors of the dawn toward the east. Silence also filled the early morning air, until a thunderous beating began to fill the air. This loud noise, that was like breaking silence's glass, was coming from a red helicopter that was heading toward its destination at an alarming speed. On the side of this aircraft was a black, mountain-shaped **M **encrusted in the metal side. Inside were the special Magma agents, Hank, Tabitha, and Courtney, each waiting for their same target to come up into sight…

Meanwhile, in the depths of the ocean, a blue submarine with a white, bone-shaped **A **on the outside of its metal haul was also going in the same direction as the helicopter. Within side of the sub, Sean, Matts, and Shelly, the special agents of Team Aqua, were also waiting for their target to come insight as well…

It is a race against time and who ever made it first would get their prized possession…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun had risen in the morning sky and its gentle beams gingerly grazed the forest below. The tall trees were fresh and alive and stood still like silent giants guarding an ancient secret. Their green leaves rustled in the morning wind and were creating their daily music of natural harmony with the winds. Under a group of trees toward the end of the forest, three tents were pitched up, one red, the other blue, and the final one green. Within the green tent, in her sleeping bag, Beka slept peacefully and deep within the same dream…

_She was standing on the hill, under the starlight and the ivory moon's glow, waiting… _

_ "Beka."_

_ She turned to whoever called her name and saw the tall figure again. He again wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She then felt his hand cup under her chin and raised it to meet his face. She felt the same eyes flush into her vision and the same gentle voice whisper:_

_ "I knew you would come Beka, I love you!"_

_ She then felt the gentle kiss and…_

CRASH!

"Oh, look what you did now Brendan!"

"Me? It's not my fault if I can't cook!"

Beka woke up to a jolt of the loud commotion. She turned and saw the shadow outlines of Brendan and May outside of her tent. Beka zipped down the door of her tent and peeked out. She saw Brendan holding out something over the fire pit they had made last night with a pair of tongs. The object at the end was burnt and covered with ash.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Beka.

"Oh, it's just Brendan," said May, "he was trying to cook some breakfast and he ends up burning it up. So, he then tries to get it out of the fire and he drops it in the pit!"

"I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Brendan.

"What were you trying to cooking Brendan?" asked Beka.

"Poptarts," said Brendan meekly.

Beka had a blank expression on her face when Brendan said that and then said:

"I think I'll get ready…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

So, after a tantalizing breakfast of Brendan's burnt Poptarts, Beka, Brendan, and May continued on their way toward Lilycove City, and had now entered onto Route 121, which was a winding road along the sea.

"It won't be long now until we reach Lilycove," said Brendan.

"Yay! I get to go shopping!" exclaimed May with a bright smile on her face.

"And I'll be one step closer into getting to Mossdeep for my sixth badge," added Beka.

"And let's not forget Ed," said Brendan, "he's meeting us at Lilycove."

"Oh right," said May, "I almost forgot."

Suddenly, Beka stopped along the side of the road and stared out across the ocean. She saw a giant mountain-like monument out across the ocean, not far from the main land. A chilling prickle went down her spine.

"Is that Mt. Pyre?" asked Beka softly.

"Yeah it is," said Brendan, "how come?"

"It's just…"

Before Beka could begin her sentence, she turned to the sky. The thunderous beating was heard in the sky and she saw the red helicopter come over the mountain. Beka immediately knew who it was.

"Team Magma!" Beka yelled.

Beka knew what was going to happen next. In the game, Team Magma stole the Blue Orb and would use it for resurrecting Groudon.

"Come on guys," said Beka, "we have to get to Mt. Pyre's summit."

"I don't think so…" came a stern voice from behind.

Beka turned and saw Team Magma Executive Edward behind her, holding a Pokeball in his hand. Beka had seen Edward before in Granite Cave and a hardened emerald look over came her hazel eyes.

"I suggest you come along quietly Emerald," said Edward.

Beka released a soft growl until…

"No Edward, Emerald is mine!"

Edward, Beka, and the others turned to see Team Aqua Executive Whitney standing on the opposite side, with a Pokeball in her hand as well.

"Well, if it isn't Whitney of Team Aqua," said Edward, with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice, don't you have better things to do like go fishing?"

"Can it Edward of Team Magma," said Whitney, "I came for Emerald and I'm taking her back with me!"

"We'll just see," said Edward with a smirk on his face.

The two Executives threw out their Pokeballs and released their Mightyenas. The two Dark Elements were now, along with their trainers, were in a heated battle. Beka, Brendan, and May stood along the side of the battle area and realized they weren't paying attention to the trainers. Beka could here Brendan hissed in their ears:

"Come on, let's get to Mt. Pyre."

Beka and May nodded and ran from the Executive battle and toward the mountain.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks to Brendan's Swampert, the gang was able to get across the watery path to the entrance of Mt. Pyre. After landing in front of the entrance and Brendan recalling Swampert, the group made their way inside the mountain, which was actually a memorial to departed Pokemon and where they can rest for eternity. By zigzagging through headstones and Ghost Element like Duskulls, which look liked mini black cloaks with skull masks, white designs on their backs, and a little flame that burned within as an eye and Shuppets, which looked like purple puppets with a pair of blue, black, and yellow colored eyes, the gang made it out of the mountain and into a series of fields. Natural staircases lead up toward the summit and the gang began to climb their way up to the top. So, they began reaching a thick, hazy fog that was beginning to cover their line of vision.

"So what was up with those Executives?" Brendan finally asked.

"They must be watching the area around Route 121," stated Beka, "knowing them, they also were making sure no one would stop them in their evasion of Mt. Pyre."

"And they seemed pretty interested in you too," added May.

"It seems like every team in Hoenn wants a piece of you," said Brendan.

"I have a good reason why," said Beka, with hardness in her voice.

They had finally made it to the top of the summit and saw that Team Magma Agents Tabitha, Hank, and Courtney and Team Aqua Agents Shelly, Sean, and Matts were in a fiery three-on-three battle. Water and fire attacks blazed and pulsed across each of their Pokemon. Beka saw this was a good distraction to save the orbs of Mt. Pyre. Beka and the others quietly snuck up from behind the battle and made their way to a large shrine near the edge of the mountain. Beka then gazed upon the sight of the orbs for the first time. The two orbs were nestled within the shrine in two, cup-like holes on the alter. They were more beautiful and dazzling then Beka had thought they were. The Red Orb glistened like a thousand rubies as well as the Blue Orb like a thousand sapphires.

"They're beautiful," said Beka with a sense of awe in her voice.

Suddenly, a boom filled the air and this was followed by a thick haze of black smoke to cover the top of the mountain. Beka, Brendan, and May closed their eyes and began coughing when the smoke had filled their sight and starting to seep into their lungs. Beka could hear the sounds of a thunderous beating and suddenly feeling someone grab her arm. A shock filled her and she let out a scream.

"Beka! Calm down it's me!" came Brendan's voice.

Beka opened her eyes. She saw Brendan and May were standing beside her. She noticed that the smoke had disappeared and that the Agents were gone.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'they didn't…'

She turned and saw that the orbs were gone. The alter was empty of their precious contents.

"But how did they get them?" asked Beka, "We were standing right here and…"

"They must of some how slipped by us and grabbed them," said May, "they must have also been the ones to set off that smoke bomb as well."

"We have to get the orbs back!" exclaimed Beka, "Other wise the world will be in grave danger!"

"Yeah," said May, "but where will we start looking for them? They haven't left a trail of anything!"

"True, not a trail," said Brendan, "but a clue."

Beka and May turned and saw Brendan holding a giant coin-like object in his hand. The Team Magma symbol was on the top of the medallion.

"It must be a Team Magma Emblem," said Brendan.

Suddenly, Beka's PokeNav began to ring. She pulled out the device from the side of her pocket and talked into it.

"Hello?" asked Beka.

"Beka! It's me Flannery!"

"Flannery? What's wrong? You sound so…"

"Listen to me! Something strange is going on at Mt. Chimney and I think it's with Team Magma. You have to come and check it out! I would go, but the town is put under an alert and I can't leave the people in any danger. Please help!"

The phone clicked off. Beka knew what had to be done. She had to follow Team Magma to Mt. Chimney and retrieve back one of the orbs, and by her predictions, it would be the Blue Orb.

"Who was that?" asked Brendan.

"Guys, change of plans," said Beka, "we are going back to Mt. Chimney. We have an Orb to get back!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter will be of the adventure into Mt. Chimney and the resurrection of Groudon…


	32. Arise Groudon!

Arise Groudon!

The two Pokemon glided on the heavy current of the winds. Beka, on the back of her Flygon, and Brendan and May, both on the back of Brendan's Skarmory, continued to make their non-stop journey toward Mt. Chimney. Beka sat in silence upon Flygon; her hazel eyes now hardened to emeralds. Thoughts danced around her mind like the clouds in the wind. She pondered upon the thought of Team Magma successfully resurrecting Groudon and what it would mean to land of Hoenn.

'Chaos,' thought Beka, 'chaos not seen since over hundreds of years ago…'

"Hey Beka," came May's voice.

Beka's bubble of thought popped at May's voice. Beka turned to face the two trainers.

"You've been very quiet ever since we took off," said May, "is everything all right?"

"Yeah," said Beka, "it's fine. I'm just pondering upon my thoughts, that's all."

"Hey," said Brendan, "up ahead! It's Mt. Chimney!"

Beka turned and looked up ahead of her. Bellowing from out of the smoky-like clouds below was the summit from Mt. Chimney.

'So now it begins,' Beka's thoughts pressed her mind.

She gently tapped Flygon's sides with her feet and said:

"Flygon, let's go down."

"Gon!" nodded Flygon and began to make its decent down toward the volcano.

"You too Skarmory," said Brendan, tapping on Skarmory's steel sides with his feet as well.

"Skar!" cried out Skarmory and followed behind Beka and Flygon.

Down and down the group went, scaling down Mt. Chimney's side, searching for any clues as to where specifically the base was located. Suddenly, Beka caught something in her sight and squinted to make sure she wasn't letting her eyes play tricks on her. She saw a Magma Grunt at a large rocky mound near the middle of the mountain. Beka called for Flygon to stop and so it did. Skarmory was also yielding to a stop and when Beka heard Brendan about to speak, she extended her arm out in silence. Beka and the others watched as the Magma pressed a golden emblem, the same one that Brendan had found, into a dent in the rock. The rock opened to reveal a cave-like entranceway and the Magma slipped inside. The rock then slowly closed back into the position it was in before. When she saw it was clear, Beka told Flygon to land by the mound. Flygon nodded and slowly glided to the ground. It landed with a light thump and once on the ground, Beka slide off the Ground/ Dragon's back.

"Thanks for the ride," Beka commented, reaching up and scratching Flygon's head.

"Fly-gon-gon-fly," commented Flygon in a gentle voice.

Beka pulled out Flygon's Pokeball and asked to return. Flygon returned to the Pokeball in a red beam of light and awaited a good rest. Brendan and May had also landed with Skarmory, slid off its back, and Brendan recalled it as well. The group then got together and stood at the formation.

"Do you have the emblem?" asked Beka to the trainers.

"Here," said Brendan, handing Beka the medallion.

Beka walked up to the dent that was on the rock and pressed the emblem in. As soon as she did, the rock shock slightly and began to move out of the way. The cave-like entranceway was revealed before them, leading down toward the inside of the mountain.

"Well," said Beka with a soft sigh, "ready?"

"I am," said Brendan.

"So am I," said May.

Beka nodded and the three made their way inside of the tunnel way. Soon the door behind them closed and Beka's new challenge would begin…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting in his office at a desk, Maxie, the infamous leader of Team Magma, stared into the Blue Orb's purity as a jewel. A smirk was pressed against his face as he leaned back in his chair and studied over the jewel again, making sure everything about its feature was perfect.

"Soon," he smirked, "once that frozen from of Groudon is fully recovered by the team, I will resurrect the Legendary of the Land and wipe out Team Aqua from the face of the…"

His sentence was cut short by a knocking on his door.

"What is it?" he yelled.

The door slowly created opened and Tabitha of the Team Magma Elite Agents stepped in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir," said Tabitha, "but we have intruders entering our facility."

"So," said Maxie, "you're of Team Magma. Do what you do in this situation."

"Very well sir," said Tabitha, "we do have a group of Grunts going toward them sir."

"Fine," growled Maxie, clutching the Blue Orb in his hand, "may I ask who these intruders are?"

"Well sir," said Tabitha, "it's that Emerald girl Team Sky is after and…"

"The Emerald girl!" Maxie exclaimed, standing up to his feet, a shock filling his black eyes, "Get her now!"

"Right sir," said Tabitha and bolted from the door.

With the Blue Orb still clutched in his hand, Maxie exited the same doorway, which lead toward a giant lava pool where a frozen form in stone was beginning to arise from the pool.

'This is it,' Maxie thought, 'soon the Emerald will come and I'll have the final link to resurrecting Groudon.' An evil smirk pressed against his face and a sinister laughed escaped his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka, Brendan, and May froze to the sound of high pitching alarms and blaring lights within the rocky hallway.

"I'm taking that this isn't the prize give-away alarm," mumbled Brendan in a sarcastic tone.

Beka looked up ahead to the sound of running feet and the appearances of Team Magma Grunts.

"Looks like they want a battle," said Beka, her emerald eyes focused on the group of Magmas.

"Beka," said Brendan, with him and May holding a Pokeball in their hands, "go on ahead and find the Blue Orb. May and I will take care of them."

"What?" said Beka, "I can't leave you two behind and…"

"Beka, just go!" said May, "You have more important things to worry about than just us."

"But I worry about you guys too," Beka said meekly, looking at her friends with softened eyes.

"We know," said Brendan, "but you have to get that Orb back before Team Magma does whatever they want to it. Hurry!"

Beka, yet dismayed about leaving her friends, nodded and began running ahead of them. She could see the Magmas reaching out their arms in hopes of grabbing her, but then she heard the sound of Brendan's Swampert and May's Ninetales tackling the Magmas in order for Beka to get a clear path deeper into the mountain. A few minutes later, Beka knew she was getting closer toward the heart of the mountain, since the smell of heat and smoke filled her lungs and sweat was beginning to bead on her brow.

'Man,' thought Beka, 'how can these Magmas take this heat?'

Just then, Beka felt something reach out of the darkness behind her and grab her arm with a tight squeeze. Beka stopped and spun around to see it was…

"YOU!"

Beka peered back into the face of the Magma that was flirting with her back at the Weather Institute.

"Glad to see me again hon'?" said the Magma with a smirk, "I was able to escape jail and come back just to see you once again!"

Beka's eyes were now back to their hardened emeralds and filled now with a fiery passion to beat the living day lights out of this guy. Beka let out a soft growl and said:

"I don't think so…HON!" The last word coming out in sarcasm.

"Oh, but think of the wonderful memories we shared," he replied.

"Look," said Beka, her tone in a way of saying "Let's get things straight, I don't like you and the only memories that come to mind for me is giving you tastes of your own medicine. So let me go!"

"Hmm…" the Magma said, "I'm afraid that's not possible, but perhaps if you…"

"Fine," cut in Beka, "then take me to Maxie! Now!"

"But what about…"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lovely-dove talk, Magma, take me to Maxie!"

"Fine, fine," the Magma said, "but don't think the leader will go easy on you, like I would…"

Beka, being impatient with the Magma's rambling, slammed her green and white sneakered foot down hard on the Magma's right foot, causing him to let out a painful scream and for him to loosen his grip on her arm. He then felt Beka's foot slam into his gut and he toppled over on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Sorry about that," said Beka, looking down at the Magma, "but that was for two things: one, being apart of Team Magma and two, thinking you could tear me away from my only true love!"

Beka turned and began to run faster toward the heart of the mountain, leaving the Magma to slumber on the ground. Beka never felt this confident in her whole life, in fact, ever since she came to Hoenn. It felt like the brave personality hidden within her was finally released like a bird ready to spread its wings and fly. With that confidence, she challenged and won battles, both gym, regular, and team battles, caught and made friends with Pokemon, made best friends with the main characters of the Hoenn Saga games, and was swept away by the face of the Champion of Hoenn.

'Steven,' his named passed through her mind.

Beka looked up ahead to see a cave-like entrance was opened before her. She entered inside the giant, dome-like chamber and was shocked to see the sights before her. There were machines everywhere, with tiny lights and little beeps escaping from the panels. There was also a giant lava pool and a giant machine that was slowly, yet steady setting up something on a giant rock in the lava pool. Cautiously, Beka slipped her way down from the entranceway, which was about five feet down on a ledge over the main floor, and gently landed on the rocky ground below. Beka then quietly eased her way toward the lava pool where the activity was taking place. Being sure not to be found, Beka peered outward onto the pool and saw what the statue looked like. Beka's heart beat was racing with the sight of the figure and…

"Got you Emerald!"

Someone grabbed her shoulders and swung her from out of the darkness where she hid. She then felt someone pinning her to his or her chest and saw that a huge, muscled arm was around her. Beka looked up to see it was Tabitha of the Magma Elite with a grin on his face. Beka turned forward to see Hank and Courtney of the Magma Elite as well, staring at her.

"Well, well," said Hank, "guess you've got no choice but to…"

"Let her go now!" came a loud voice from behind Hank and Courtney.

Beka and the Magma Elite looked up ahead to see it was Maxie, standing behind them.

"But sir," said Courtney, "she'll just…"

"NOW!" demanded the Magma leader.

Beka could feel Tabitha's arm unravel around her and stepped back, as so did Hank and Courtney. Beka stood alone now, facing the leader of Team Magma. A passion burned inside her to take down this leader, the question was, could she?

"Well," said Maxie, "you must be the Emerald Team Sky has been wanting for so long. Come closer child so I can get a good look at you."

Beka took a few steps closer toward the Magma leader, until at least ten feet was between the two. Beka then noticed Maxie shuffling through one of his pockets and pulled out the Blue Orb. The orb of sapphires burned in Beka's eyes like the coolness of a full moon.

"I guess you want this huh?" questioned Maxie, with a smile of darkness pressed against his face.

"Look," said Beka, her eyes still in hardened emeralds, "what you are doing could cause a massive disorder with in the world."

"Yeah," said Maxie, "in the world of Team Aqua!" He released out a harsh laugh.

Beka's anger grew at Maxie's laugh and said: "You don't get it do you? You think this is some kind of game, don't you?"

"Child," Maxie's tone harsh "don't you dare question my authority."

"Fine," said Beka, "but I want one thing from you and it's that orb!"

"Heh," smirked Maxie, "you got toughness inside of you Emerald. Fine, if you want it so bad, why not we battle for it?"

"Fine," said Beka, grabbing out a Pokeball.

Maxie, with a dark grin on his face, pulled out a Pokeball from his side and threw it, calling out:

"Mightyena, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Mightyena appeared.

"Migh-t-yena!" growled Mightyena.

Beka threw out her Pokeball from her belt and called out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

Beka's Pokeball opened up and Blaziken appeared.

"Blaz-I-ken!" bellowed Blaziken.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Team Magma Leader Maxie's Mightyena

This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mightyena, begin with Mud-Slap!"

Mightyena dug one of its huge paws into the dirt and swung its paw forward, releasing a powerful shot of mud in able to hit Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Mirror Move!"

Blaziken scanned the Ground attack with its yellow/ blue eyes. It then dug one of its talon-like hands into the dirt as well and swung its paw forward as well, releasing the Ground-Element attack as well. The two attacks just simply hit each other in the air and cancelled each other out.

"Mightyena, use Body Slam!"

Mightyena began to charge at Blaziken and then bounded into the air, about to overcome the Fire/ Fighting Element with a devastating blow.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken's left leg began to glow with an orange and golden hue flames. It then brought its leg up and slammed it into Mightyena's chest, which was plainly vulnerable due to the Body Slam.

"Mightyena, use Attract!"

Mightyena opened its mouth and a pink, heart-like light floated out and was heading toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Mirror Move!"

Blaziken again scanned Mightyena's attacks and opened its mouth as well. A pink heart floated out and headed toward Mightyena. The two Attract attacks hit each other and dissolved into the air, canceling each other out.

"Mightyena, use Mimic!"

Mightyena scanned at Blaziken with its red eyes and watched how Blaziken performed Mirror Move. Mightyena's body was glowing in a white outline and then disappeared.

'Now Mightyena can cancel out attacks just like Blaziken,' thought Beka, 'I got to be careful…'

"Blaziken, use Roar!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and released a powerful cry toward Mightyena.

"Quick Mightyena, use Mirror Move!"

Mightyena scanned Roar and delivered the attack as well at Blaziken. The two Roars hit each other, but it only caused the two Pokemon to return back into their Pokeballs in red beams of light. Then, two beams of white light illuminated the field. Beka saw that her Altaria was dragged out onto the field.

"Al-ta-ria!" cried out Altaria.

Beka also saw that Maxie's Crobat, a Poison/ Flying Element with a round purple body, four purple and blue wings, white teeth, and yellow eyes, was also dragged onto the field.

"Cro-bat!" said Crobat.

"Well, let the match continue," proposed Maxie, "Crobat, use Bite!"

Crobat came down at Altaria with its white teeth gleaming and bared, as it prepared for the Dark attack.

"Altaria, use Mist!"

Altaria opened its cloud-like wings and released mist onto the field, completely disappearing. Crobat stopped the Bite attack and scanned for Altaria's whereabouts.

"Crobat, use Air Cutter!"

Crobat flapped down its four wings at the Mist barrier, and thus causing the projection to disappear. Altaria reappeared in its sight.

"Quick Altaria, use Ice Beam!"

Altaria opened its white beak and released an icy white beam of light, and seeming to crackle as it danced through the air.

"Crobat, evade!"

Crobat dodge the attack.

"Now use Bite again!"

Crobat, once again, came down at Altaria with its fangs exposed.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria opened its mouth and released a powerful blast of dragon flames from its mouth.

"Crobat, dodge!"

Crobat stopped its Bite and evaded the Dragonbreath.

'This is getting frustrating,' thought Beka; 'all Maxie and I are doing is evading each others attacks…'

"Getting tired Emerald?" questioned Maxie.

"No," simply replied Beka.

"Fine," said Maxie, "Crobat, use Confuse Ray!"

Crobat opened its mouth and released a powerful purple ray of ghostly light.

"Altaria, use Safeguard!"

Altaria surrounded itself in a rainbow aurora and the Confuse Ray deflected off the shield.

"Crobat, use Curse!"

Crobat seemed to pause within the air, frozen in time and soon, red and blue lights began to dance across its body.

"Altaria, use Dragon Dance!"

Altaria's body was softly illuminating with foggy images of dragon-like lights, dancing around it and increasing its Attack and Speed.

"Crobat, use Air Cutter!"

Crobat released another of the Flying attacks at Altaria.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria opened its mouth and released another powerful blast of dragon flames. The two attacks hit, but Altaria's Dragonbreath slashed through the Air Cutter and slammed into Crobat, causing the attack's effect to paralyze it.

"No Crobat!" exclaimed Maxie.

"Altaria, use Ice Beam!"

Altaria released another beam of icy light at Crobat and slammed a critical hit onto it. Crobat fainted. Maxie released a soft growl and recalled Crobat.

"So, you are strong…" said Maxie, with a sense of anger in his voice, he threw out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Mightyeana, go!"

Mightyena reappeared back onto the field, releasing out its battle cry.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. Team Magma Leader Maxie's Mightyena

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mightyena, use Crunch!"

Mightyena charged at Altaria with its fangs exposed and ready to cause pain through its Dark-Element attack.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria opened its mouth and released a green flame of dragon fire at Mightyena. Mightyena, being one not to disobey its master, leaped over the Dragonbreath and brought its Crunch attack down upon Altaria, causing massive damage to the Dragon Element.

"Altaria!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Mightyena, use Take Down!"

Mightyena charged, once again, into Altaria, this time in its side, and caused a critical hit to the Dragon/ Flying Element. Altaria fainted. Beka recalled Altaria, thanked it, and returned to the battle. Beka threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

Blaziken reappeared onto the field and ready for battle.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. TML Maxie's Mightyena

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mightyena, start off with Take Down again!"

Mightyena charged at Blaziken with its hope of causing critical damage again.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken lowered its arm and it began to glow in a white light. It then threw its Sky Uppercut under Mightyena and caused it to cause a critical hit onto the Dark Element, thus causing it to faint. Maxie recalled Mightyena and continued to stare at Beka with his dark eyes.

"Why Maxie," said Beka, in a taunting tone, "if it isn't me, but are you actually letting me win?"

"Listen girl!" exclaimed Maxie, "Don't get so excited just because I'm one Pokemon down of you! I suggest you shut your mouth you little brat!"

Beka just took those comments with a speck of dust and said: "Continue on."

Maxie threw out his last Pokeball and called out:

"Camerupt, go!"

From with in a white beam of light came Camerupt.

"Cam-er-upt!" cried out Camerupt.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. TML Maxie's Camerupt

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Camerupt, use Body Slam!"

Camerupt charged at Blaziken, readying itself for a Body Slam attack.

"Blaziken, use Cut!"

Blaziken raised its claws high into the air and slashed them down, causing illuminated slashes of light to zoom across and slam into Camerupt. Camerupt flinched in pain and stopped in its tracks.

"Camerupt, use Hyper Beam!"

Camerupt opened its mouth and released a golden beam of massive Normal energy.

"Blaziken, use Protect!"

Blaziken illuminated itself in a golden aurora and the aurora deflected off the Hyper Beam.

"Camerupt, use Earthquake!"

Camerupt raised its front legs up into the air and crashed them back down onto the ground, sending shock waves of the Ground attack.

"Blaziken, dodge!"

Blaziken bounded high into the air and dodged the attack.

"Now," said Beka, "use Hyper Beam!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and released a powerful Hyper Beam attack down upon Camerupt. Camerupt was slammed by the Normal attack, causing a massive critical hit.

"No Camerupt!" exclaimed Maxie.

"Now Blaziken," called out Beka, "finish off with Focus Punch!"

Blaziken's fist was glowing in a white and blue aurora and slammed it down onto Camerupt. Another critical hit was delivered and Camerupt fainted.

"NO!" exclaimed Maxie, "but how? How can a child like you defeat me!"

Beka just stood in silence and said simply:

"Hand me the Orb Maxie."

"Fine," said Maxie, holding out the Blue Orb, "you want this? You can have it!"

Maxie threw the Blue Orb toward the ground. Beka knew she had to save the Orb before something chaotic would happen. Beka dove down and caught the Orb in her hand, safely, but then she saw Maxie's foot slam onto her wrist and it caused her to scream to the sharp pain. Beka could Maxie's laughs and him saying:

"You fell for it Emerald. Now you belong to Team Magma. Anything you want to say about that child?"

Beka was about to say something, but was stopped. The Blue Orb was sparking blue electricity from with inside of it. Soon, it was illuminated by a pale blue glow and soon, blue light poured into the cavern and illuminated the room. Beka could feel the earth from under her shake and she turned her sight toward the lava pool. She saw the statue of Groudon begin to glow a red light with in the blue lights. She saw its rocky surface was now transformed into its red scales and black outlines, gray underside, white spikes, and yellow eyes, its true form. Maxie was in awe over the sight of the real Groudon, awakened from its hundred years of sleep and standing before him.

"Groudon!" Maxie finally called out; "You are mine Groudon! Arise from your slumber and obey your master!"

Groudon stared at Maxie with its yellow eyes and then turned to Beka. Immediately, Beka felt a sharp jolt hit her body as soon as she and Groudon faced eye to eye. She knew that Groudon knew who she was, but the massive Pokemon just simply faced down toward the lava and made a dive into it. Beka then felt something pass through her mind, the voice that spoke to her when she had the experience from the real world to Hoenn.

__

Soon Emerald, soon the Legendary of the Land and the Sea will face each other once again and their new saga will awaken…

Beka soon felt the presence leave her and she was alone again with her own being. Beka then heard Maxie asked:

"Wh-why? Why did Groudon leave?"

Beka turned to the Magma leader. A pale complexion filled his face, a look of paleness in his eyes. Beka shoved the Blue Orb into her pocket and said:

"I'm leaving to find Team Aqua Maxie. I hope you know you just started a conflict hundreds of years in the making, and hopefully, I can help Groudon find its rest once again…"

And so, Beka left the Team Magma leader and made her way back to the surface of Mt. Chimney. Once she reached the surface, Brendan and May, who have defeated the Magma Grunts, knew Beka was ready to go and the three of them bordered upon their Pokemon and made their way toward Lilycove City…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter will be of the adventures of Lilycove City. Sorry about the short ending…


	33. Lilycove: The City of Changes Part I

RW: Once again, Edgar Knight is the character belonging to fellow author Blue-Eyes White Knight, not me.

Lilycove City, the City of Changes Part I

With the Blue Orb safely in her grasps, Beka and the others returned to their destination of Lilycove City. Beka knew it was too dangerous to return to Mt. Pyre without the Red Orb, so she keep the Blue Orb close, hoping to find Team Aqua and retrieve back its companion. Her hand was deep in her pant's pocket, where the Orb was, and was waiting with Brendan and May on the docks for the arrival of the morning ship that carried their friend Edgar. The ship, which was supposed to arrive about an hour ago, was running late and was causing Brendan to pace back and forth on the docks while Beka and May watched.

"Aurgh!" cried out Brendan in anguish, lightly kicking his sneakered foot on a wooden pole beside the dock, "where is that boat! I hope Ed didn't fall overboard and they had to fish him out of the sea!"

"Brendan!" reassured May, "Calm down! Why do you always assume Ed is behind every delay or postponement?"

"I'm just being impatient I guess," said Brendan, running his fingers through his white hair, "its just that with the orb situation and with three teams of Hoenn chasing after Beka because she's some "key" to their plans, it's just confusing and bitter, you know?"

"Of course," said May, turning to Beka.

Beka stared out across the ocean and then spotted something upon the blue horizon. It was a huge, white cruise ship and it was slowly coming up along the sea, the horns bellowing as soon as Beka had spotted it.

"That must be it," said Beka, pointing out across the sea toward the ship.

"That must be, finally!" said Brendan.

The cruise line had finally reached the main dock and its horns bellowed upon arrival. The stairways had been laided down onto the dock and this is where the passengers were beginning to unboard the vessel. Beka, Brendan, and May searched through the crowd for Ed, and finally saw him being the last to leave from the boat.

"Hey Ed!" cried out Brendan, waving to his friend.

Ed saw Brendan and waved back. He was soon running up to his friends and said:

"Hi guys!"

But as fate and gravity would hold, Ed tripped over a pile of ropes that were lying before him and fell face first on the dock. The trainers just stared at their fallen friend in blank stares.

"One thing's for certain," said Brendan finally, "Edgar sure knows how to do an impression."

"I heard that Brendan!" yelled Ed, climbing back up to his feet.

The black haired trainer, once he got back up, began smacking dust that had collected on his black shirt and vest. He then turned and:

"BEKA!" came Ed's voice, running toward Beka with arms wide open in hopes of getting a hug, "HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!"

"Oh," said Beka, waving, "hello Ed!"

Ed was almost toward Beka until, fate striking twice, Ed's sneaker tripped over another pile of ropes and fell flat faced into the dock again.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka, running over to her fallen friend, "are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," said Ed, looking up at Beka, with tiny bruises and little splinters on his face, "I'm okay…"

"Well here," said Beka, "let me help you."

Beka, like a good friend would, extended out her hand to Ed. With a slight blush in his face, Ed took Beka's hand and was helped to his feet.

"Th-thank…y-y-you!" stuttered Ed.

"Sure!" said Beka with a smile on her face.

"So Ed," said Brendan, "why the delay?"

"Oh that," said Ed, "the ships at Mossdeep had to be waited to leave the island because of a storm on the sea."

"I see," said Brendan.

"See?" said May, "I told you Ed didn't…"

"And also," said Ed, looking down at the side, "I, heh, accidentally fell over board, so they had to fish me out of the sea."

Sweat drops appeared behind all four trainer's face.

"Well, anywho," said Ed, "it's great to see you guys again!"

"Yup!" said Beka.

"Hey, I got an idea," said Ed, "why don't I treat you all to lunch?"

"Hey! Sounds great!" said Brendan, "and it's especially great if you're buying!"

"HEY!" exclaimed Ed, trying to give Brendan a friendly punch to his shoulder.

Brendan just laughed and dodged the slug and then gently pushed Ed in child's play. Ed then began chasing after Brendan into town. Beka and May were left standing on the dock with blank stares on their faces.

"They still act like kids," said May.

"Well," added Beka, "boys will be boys, right?"

And so with shrugs, Beka and May chased after the two male trainers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Steel/ Flying Element Skarmory landed on the sandy beach side of Lilycove. Upon its back, Steven slid off the creature and landed on the warm sands below. Steven turned and reached up to pet his Pokemon.

"Thanks Skarmory for the ride," said Steven, "sorry it was long couple of trips."

Steven, who was planning to get to Lilycove as soon as he could, was called upon once again by an emergency meeting of the Elite Fours of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn and of Champions Lance and Wallace. This time, it was about the situation of the robbery of the orbs and that now it would be a fear for the worst of what will happen to Hoenn, and soon the world. To keep the meeting short, Steven volunteered to personally look into the situation, but Wallace, being guardian of the ancient legends, said he would as well. Steven had also taken the task over because of the situation with Beka and the three teams of Hoenn and hoping that the Elite Four would not found out about Beka, for if they did, they would have taken her in isolation from the world. It would have seemed right to them, but Beka was the only one that would be hurt…

'I just can't let that happen to her,' thought Steven, recalling Skarmory.

The Hoenn Champion gently fingered into his collar and pulled out the Latios pendent he wore in reminder of her.

'I have to find her now, or just like Polaris said, she will be captured. Maybe I better call her first and then we can meet up.'

And so with that, Steven pulled out his PokeNav, punched the name of Beka, and waited for her reply on the other line…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Hawaiian-style restaurant shack was a perfect scene for the four trainers having a quick bite to eat of the local specialty dishes of Lilycove. Just then, Beka's PokeNav began to ring just as soon as another conversation was being started. She pulled out her Nav, opened it, and answered:

"Hello?" asked Beka.

"Beka, it me," came a sweet voice she recognized, "are you at Lilycove?"

"Yes, I'm at…"

"Don't tell me where. Please, come to me instead. I'm at the shoreline, see you there."

The Nav beeped off. Beka closed it up and quietly placed it back on her side. A warm flush of tender feelings filled within her. She was going to meet him again, her one…

"Hey, who was that?" asked May, finishing off a fry.

Beka looked up at May, closing out of her thoughts and said:

"It was someone important. I have to go."

"Wait," asked Brendan, "what's wrong with your face? Are you okay, you look like you have a fever and…"

"NO-NO!" exclaimed Beka, getting up from her chair and her face was now totally in blush, "I'm fine! Really! I got to go, see you guys later!"

"Beka," said Ed.

But Beka didn't wait and hear what Ed said, but instead was running down toward the trail that led toward the beach. Brendan and May just stared at each other and asked:

"What's with her?"

But Ed watched Beka with his deep blue eyes and wondered…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The beach was bright and sunny with the sea spray hitting the huge rocks along the coastline and the sun gently sparkling the blue sea. Wingulls gently cawed and floated along the surf and in the currents, watching the trainer as she ran along the beach. Frantically, she searched, wondering where he was. Her hazel eyes scanned the beach, but at last, nothing was to seen on the beach. Beka began to worry where he could be. She then heard behind her:

"Hello Beka. "

Beka spun around and gazed upon him. There, standing before her, was Steven, his silver hair dancing in the sea breeze, his dark clothes softly rippling in the breeze as well and his sky-blue eyes glowed in a bright, happy manner. A small smile was upon his face and such loving emotion filled his face as well. Beka was filled with a bright happiness and bliss, she couldn't help it, but she ran up to the Hoenn Champion and flung her arms around his tall, gorgeous form. She closed her arms around him and gave him a gentle, yet loving hug.

"Steven," said Beka, tears beginning to form from her closed eyes, "you came."

Steven smiled upon Beka and wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her and gently stroking her red hair.

"Hello again, my dear," said Steven softly.

Beka laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Her soft smile brightened to feel and hear he was alive and real before her. She then pulled away and looked up at him, his sky-blue eyes continuing to glow in a lovely matter. A smile pressed Beka's face.

"I'm so glad to see you again," said Beka.

"And I as well," Steven said, his smile growing softer than ever before.

"So what brings you to Lilycove?" asked Beka, looking up at the Champion.

"Well," Steven said softly, "the thing about it was…"

Just when Steven was about to tell, a voice broke in, saying:

"Aww, such sweet love on the beach."

Beka and Steven turned to see an elderly gentleman was standing beside them, staring at them with old gray eyes. He cleared his throat and said:

"Excuse me for interrupting. I'm terribly sorry."

"No," said Beka softly, "it's all right."

"Well, let my rude behavior be made up. My name is the Blend Master and I have been known worldwide to make wonderful PokeBlocks for Pokemon and their trainers. How about I give you these?"

The Blend Master reached into a bag he was carrying and pulled out a PokeBlock Case. He then plopped out ten PokeBlocks that sparkled with a golden hue.

"Gold PokeBlocks," said Steven softly.

"Here, take these," said the Blend Master, handing Beka the Gold PokeBlocks, "those Blocks help to raise the Beauty of a certain Pokemon. Use them wisely child. Well, I must be off now, good day!"

And as he had appeared, the Blend Master disappeared once again along the beach. Once he was gone, Steven asked:

"Well Beka, what will you do with those?"

"I think I have an idea," said Beka, fingering for one of her Pokeballs on her belt.

She then threw it up in the air and called out:

"Feebas! I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light, Feebas appeared on the sand.

"Fee-bas-fee!" cried out Feebas.

"Hey Feebas," said Beka, knelling down to her Water Element, "I got a treat for you!"

"Fee-bas!" said Feebas, surprised at the word of 'treat'.

Beka fingered her gloved hand along the blocks and picked one up. She handed it down to Feebas, and Feebas, being very careful, gently took it from Beka's fingers. It chewed on the block for awhile and swallowed it down. Beka soon noticed its body was softly glowing and then stopped, and Feebas seemed to enjoy it.

"Well," said Steven, "I think Feebas loves that flavor."

"I'm glad," said Beka, and then feed Feebas the rest of the PokeBlocks.

Once the blocks were given, Feebas was contented with its fill.

"Huh?" questioned Beka, "I thought Feebas would evolve now."

"Well," said Steven, "Feebas may need this…"

Steven pulled out from one of his pockets a long, blue scarf that danced in the wind.

"Hey, that's a Blue Scarf right?" asked Beka.

"Yes," said Steven, "and watch…"

Steven bent down and tied on the Blue Scarf to Feebas. The scarf was around its neck and was in the shape of a bow tie.

"Aww, it looks so classy," said Beka, picking up Feebas into her arms, "thanks Steven."

"Of course," said Steven.

"But," said Beka; "Feebas hasn't evolved yet. I guess it needs some time right?"

"Of course," said Steven, "it's all that matters."

Just then, Beka heard:

"Oh my, what an atrocious Pokemon!"

Beka turned to whoever made that nasty remark. It was a group of three girls standing behind her, pointing and laughing at Feebas. They were all dressed in preppie-type clothes and had lots of makeup on their faces.

"Hey," said Beka, snapping back at the insult, "leave my Feebas alone!"

"Well, it shows an ugly Pokemon would have an ugly trainer," said another one of the girls, being very rude and mean. Laughter bursted from the group of girls again.

A sharp pain of anger filled Beka's heart, knowing that it was just another replay of her life back in the real world. She then heard Steven's voice saying:

"Look, just because someone or something doesn't look like the way you want them to, doesn't make them a bad being. You should know that the inside of a being's heart is what really matters and from the way you three act, you seemed to have an ugly personality."

"What!" the head girl of the group exclaimed, "what is the Champion of Hoenn hanging out with a loser like her?"

"She's not a loser!" exclaimed Steven, wrapping his arms around Beka and holding her, "She has more heart and spirit than any other trainer I know and I would do anything to make her happy!"

Beka was filled with a shock. She didn't realize how much he appreciated her and how much he cared for her.

'Steven,' thought Beka, with a tear gently falling from her hazel eyes.

Beka knew what else she needed to do…

"Okay," said Beka, breaking away from Steven's arms and pointing to the leading girl, "I challenge you to a battle! My Feebas vs. a Pokemon of your own."

"Heh," the lead girl said, "I don't do battles. I do contests and I'll make you an offer. If you want to battle me so badly, why don't you enter your Feebas into the Contest Competition and I'll give you a battle."

"Okay, when?" asked Beka.

"The contest starts tomorrow at ten, and if you don't make it to battle me, then I win and know it was your Feebas' fault. Tah!"

The girls continued to walk on and laughing at Beka and her Feebas. Beka could feel Feebas in her arms shake in a sense it was upset pretty badly. Taking pity onto her Pokemon, Beka stroked Feebas' course skin and said:

"Don't worry Feebas and don't even listen to them. You're a great and strong Pokemon and I wouldn't trade you for any other Water Element in the world."

Beka could then feel Steven lay a strong arm across her shoulders and he asked:

"So are you going to enter into tomorrow's contest?"

"Yes," said Beka, "I will and prove to those stuck up preps that there's more to a living being than outside vessels alone!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brendan, Ed, and May, after finishing their lunches, searched around Lilycove in hopes of spotting Beka. They soon spotted her and Steven walking toward the Center. Ed's eyes widened at the sight of Beka with Steven.

"Wh-what," asked Ed, "what is…"

"Oh wow!" said May, her blue eyes glittering at the sight of the Champion before her, "Steven!"

"Hey, let's catch up to them," said Brendan and the three ran up to the Beka and the Champion.

Steven heard his name being called turned to see Brendan, May, and Ed coming toward him.

"Oh, hello May," said Steven, "and Brendan," looking at Brendan. He then turned to Ed and said: "I'm sorry, I don't think I meet you."

"Oh," said Beka, "Steven, this is Ed."

"Pleasure to meet you!" said Steven, holding out his hand so he could shake Ed's.

"Yeah, hi," said Ed, slamming his hand into Steven's, shook it a couple a times, and then let go.

"Hey May," said Beka, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, sure," said May, and the two girls walked off toward the entrance of the center. May then turned back and said to the group of guys, "we'll be outside you guys. Hang tight!"

"Okay, sure," said Brendan and watched to two slipped outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what is it you need to talk about?" asked May, once she and Beka sat outside on a bench near the center.

"Well," said Beka, "you're a coordinator right?"

"Yes," said May.

"Well," said Beka, "I need your help on coordination battles."

"Why?" asked May, "Are you entering the Pokemon Contest tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am," said Beka.

"Why?" asked May.

"Well," explained Beka, and began telling May what happened on the beach with the preps.

"Hmm, I see," said May, "well, let's go to the arena and sign up before it's too late. Then, I'll help you for the contest tomorrow."

"Oh," said Beka, "thank you so much May, but, you know, we may have to battle each other in the arena tomorrow…"

"Don't worry," said May, "let us just battle for the fun of it and if one of us loses, we can still be friends right?"

"But of course!" said Beka, but deep down inside, Beka needed a miracle to battle contest-style in order to face the prep who accepted her challenge and show her beauty is only skin deep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night…

"Feebas, use Water Pulse now!" exclaimed Beka, throwing out a rock toward Feebas.

Feebas opened its mouth and released three, blue rings of light upon the rock. Once the attacks subsided, the rock came back down into Beka's hand. She saw the Water attacks eroded the rock away to sculpt a small statute of a shooting star.

"Wow," said Feebas, "much better than before Feebas!"

"Bas!" said Feebas, with a happy expression on its face.

Beka placed the tenth carved figure down along with the others and picked up another rock.

"Okay, let's try it one more time!" said Beka and threw it up, "Water Pulse!"

Meanwhile, Ed, Brendan, May, and Steven were sitting on a picnic table, and watched Beka teach Feebas the arts of an attack. They weren't far from the center and the lights from the center illuminated the area where they were. They watched, as Feebas' next sculpture was a small statue of the legendary Lugia.

"Okay Beka," said May, walking over to Beka, "now try teaching Feebas something new."

May handed Beka a green Frisbee and said:

"Beautifly and I practiced with Frisbees all the time. Maybe Feebas can try it too."

"Okay," said Beka, "but what attack should be used on?"

"Hey," said Ed, "how about like the tilting plate act with Waterfall?"

"Hey," said Beka, "that's a great idea. Thanks Ed!"

"Hey, no problem!" said Ed, waving at Beka.

"Okay Feebas," said Beka, tossing the Frisbee up in the air, "use Waterfall!"

Feebas' body glowed in a pale blue aurora and then opened its mouth to release a powerful blast of water skyward, balancing the Frisbee on top. Beka watched the Frisbee bobbled on top of the surge, failing to notice Steven continuing to stare at her, with a deep look of concern in his face about events yet to come…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello and welcome to Lilycove's Pokemon Contest! I'm your hostess for this contest!" came the cheerful voice of the announcer of Hoenn's coordinating competitions, "And now, let's meet our coordinators of today!"

The announcer left the stage of the arena and soon, two rows of contenders came out quietly. Ed, Brendan, and Steven were in high-rise seats, looking May and Beka. They then cheered as the two female trainers in their group appeared on the stage. The two looked up and waved back at the three. Just then, Beka felt someone slam their elbow in her back. Beka turned to see it was the preppy girl from yesterday. A dark smirk filled her face and she heard her sneer:

"Ready to go down loser?"

Beka just glared back, her hazel eyes turned into emeralds. May could sense Beka's anger and gently gestured her to follow the group back to the other side of the stage. The announcer than came back onto the stage and said:

"And now, without further or do, let the competition begin!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The competition went on for hours. May and Beka both battled especially well and with the cheers of their friends leading them on, they continued to go on until they reached the final four. That was when Beka and May learned who their next opponents were. Luckily, they didn't face each other, but Beka was facing a coordinator by the name of Oscar Cantle and May was squaring off with the prep, who's name was Angel Years.

"Good luck to you May," said Beka.

"And you too Beka," said May.

The two shaked hands and Beka, being the first to battle, went out to the arena. The lights were bright in her eyes and the sound of cheers filled her ears. She looked across to the other side to see her opponent Oscar, a guy about five years older than her, with short, stocky, auburn hair and navy blue eyes wearing blue jeans, an orange T-shirt, wrist cuffs, and blue sneakers. He stared at Beka with his cold eyes and Beka returned the glare with her emerald eyes. Oscar threw out his Pokeball and called out:

"Rave, go!"

The Pokeball opened and a Torkoal, who was nicknamed Rave, appeared.

"Tor-koal!" cried out Rave, spewing out black smoke from its nostrils and back.

Beka grabbed her Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Feebas, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Feebas appeared.

"Fee-bas!" cried out Feebas as well.

"And now," cried out the announcer, "with Beka vs. Oscar, who will be our first finalist? Let the battle begin!"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Feebas vs. Oscar's Torkoal

This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitiutions. The battle, being a contest battle, will be timed to five minutes.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Rave, start off with Iron Defense!"

Rave with drew into its shell and illuminated a brilliant luster from its Iron Defense. The audience ooed and awed over the show.

'He must be building show as well as battle,' thought Beka.

"Feebas, use Rain Dance!"

Feebas' body glowed a brilliant blue aurora and as soon as the lights appeared, rain began to gently dance on the field. This sight inspired the audience as well.

"Rave, use Body Slam!"

Rave withdrew from its shell and charged at Feebas, but Rave wasn't going as fast as Oscar had expected thanks to Rain Dance.

"Feebas, use Tackle!"

Feebas charged at Rave, the audience surprised at how fast Feebas was moving over land, and slammed into the Fire Element, knocking Torkoal over on its back. Oscar was in shock seeing that his Torkoal was now unable to get up.

"No Rave!" exclaimed Oscar.

"Now Feebas," said Beka, "use Water Pulse!"

Feebas opened its mouth and released three rings of blue light, slamming them into Rave and causing it to faint. The judges ordered the battle as a KO battle and the time was frozen to 3:10.

"Wow," said the announcer, "a new KO record. The winner of this battle and first finalist is Beka!"

The audience roared in applause and cheers. Beka looked up to see Brendan, Steven, and Ed waving down to her, and also for Ed to jump onto the seat and once he did, the seat caught him in his legs and Brendan covered his face with his gloved hands. Beka just laughed and waved back to the audience.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Beautifly! Silver Wind!" exclaimed May, trying to race with her falling score against the clock.

The time was 1:30 seconds and May was facing off against Angel and her Vaporeon, in which she nicknamed Frost. Beautifly released currents of silver, Bug Element wind toward Frost.

"Frost," said Angel, "use Flail!"

Frost's tail waved in the air and once Silver Wind hit, the Flail deflected the attack. May gasped in horror.

"Now use Ice Beam!"

Frost opened its mouth and released a beam of white, icy light.

"Beautifly, Solarbeam!" exclaimed May, hoping to save her Beautifly for one more turn.

Beautifly released a beam of solar energy at the Ice Beam, but the Ice Beam's aim went over Solarbeam and the Ice Beam slammed into Beautifly while Frost dodged Solarbeam.

BEEP!

The timer went off. Angel was ahead of May by a sliver of a point, declaring Angel and Frost to be the winners. May slammed onto the floor on her knees.

"I…lost…" said May softly.

Beautifly landed on May's head with a soft look of concern in its blue eyes.

"But, it's okay," said May, reaching up to pet Beautifly with a smile, "we'll just get better right?"

"Ti!" Beautifly exclaimed.

"Poor May," said Brendan, up in the stands with a deep look of sorrow in his brown eyes, "she lost."

"Yeah," said Ed, "and now Beka has to face Angel in the finals."

"And teach her a lesson," mumbled Steven under his breath.

The two teens turned to Steven after he made his' remarks and stared at him for awhile.

Meanwhile, Beka gasped at the sight of May's lost and a cold feeling rush through her.

'I have to defeat Angel,' Beka thought, 'not only for May, but for Feebas as well…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: And so, the story will continue next chapter…


	34. Lilycove: The City of Changes Part II

RW: And now, the continuance of:

LilycoveCity: The City of Changes Part II:

Slateport City:

News cameras were piling up along the harbor of Slateport City where the unveiling of the new submarine, called the Deep-Sea Explorer 1, waits to make its maiden voyage under the ocean for the first time. The flashes of cameras and the speeches of honorable guests filled the atmosphere of Lilycove City, but suddenly:

BOOM!

Loud explosions filled the air as thick, black smoke bellows from the docks of the harbors. People screamed and began running away from the heavy smoke. This, however, isn't a bomb, but a thick smokescreen. From a megaphone, out of nowhere, comes the laugh of a man who has declared that Team Aqua has now had possession of the submarine. With that, a loud splash was heard and with only a few witnesses to have seen it, the Deep-Sea Explorer 1 disappeared deep into the blue sea with inside of its white vessel housed a few members of Team Aqua and they were heading back toward their base…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lilycove City:

Beka sat on a bench in a waiting room behind the stage; quietly pondering on the thought that her moment has come to face Angel at last. She had to show her a thing or two about inner beauty and that the heart matters the most in both humans and Pokemon alike. She then heard her name being called and turned to see it was Steven, standing behind her.

"Steven!" Beka responded, surprised at the Champion standing behind her, "How did you get back here? I thought only participants could be back here."

"Well," said Steven with a soft smile, "I guess being Champion of Hoenn can give you some advantages right?"

"Oh right," laughed Beka and watched as the Champion sat beside her, "so what brings you here?"

"Nothing much," said Steven, "but to just wish you luck on your next battle and…" he paused for a moment, pondering if he should tell Beka about the plans, but just said, "well, just wish you luck I guess!"

"Why, thank you Steven," said Beka, as she stood up to get ready for her next battle, which was about two minutes away.

Beka then felt something warm clasp one of her hands. She turned to see Steven had gotten up and was focusing his sky blue eyes into her hazel eyes. She knew something serious was pondering in Steven's mind and her thoughts were right when Steven said:

"Beka, I need to talk to you after the competition, in private, if it's all right."

"Okay," said Beka, "about what?"

"I'll tell you soon…"

He simply said and then gave her a tight hug, along with bending down and giving Beka a lovely kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear:

"Be safe, my dear."

Steven then let go and left the room to go back toward the seating part of the arena. Beka just stood there with two feelings of question and bliss swirling inside of her like yin-yang balance.

'What does he mean by 'be safe'?' a questioned filled her mind, ' And does he share the same feelings like…'

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of the roaring crowd and the speech of the announcer echoing from the speakers along the walls of the waiting room.

'Well,' thought Beka, tightening on her green fingered and white gloves over her hands and her hazel eyes hardening into emeralds, 'it's time…'

And she made her way toward the stage…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"And now," came the announcer, "welcome to the final battle of the Lilycove Pokemon Coordination Contest! The winner of this battle will win this special, one of a kind, Lilycove ribbon!"

The announcer held up the prized ribbon, which was in a brilliant green color bow with a golden crest pressed in the center. The crowd awed at the ribbon and rallied out applause.

"And now, let's meet our final contenders, Angel Years and Beka!"

The two participants entered onto the stage as the crowd applauded in massive cheers and claps. Beka could see her group of friends waving to her and noticed that Ed was holding out a huge sign with her name on it over his head, only it was spelled…

"ED!" exclaimed Brendan, "You misspelled Beka's name!"

Ed, seeming puzzled, brought it back down and looked it over. A shock filled his face when he saw he accidentally spelled:

"BAKA!" Ed exclaimed, "I SPELLED BEKA'S NAME BAKA!"

In heartbreak, Ed ripped up the poster to shreds with hands and teeth. Sweat drops appeared behind Brendan's, May's, and Steven's head as they watch Ed killed the poster. Beka, who was watching the scene from the stage, also sweat dropped, but called out to Ed:

"It's all right Ed! I forgive you!"

Ed, who had finished off shredding the poster, looked down at Beka and smiled (not to mention having pieces of poster hanging from his mouth). He then called out:

"I'll make it up to you Beka! Now, crush that snob!"

Beka nodded and then turned to Angel. Angel, whose brown eyes were dead focused in a hardened stare on Beka, said:

"Well, we meet again loser. Ready to be humiliated at Lilycove?"

"Bring it on," Beka pressed on a smudged smirk.

Angel then whipped back her short, blond hair and pulled out a Pokeball. She then threw it up in threw it up in the air and called out:

"Frost, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Frost appeared.

"Va-por-eon!" exclaimed Frost.

Beka grabbed her Pokeball as well and threw it, calling out:

"Feebas, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Feebas appeared.

"Fee-bas!" exclaimed Feebas.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Feebas vs. Angel's Vaporeon

This battle will be based on Pokemon Coordination rules.

No substitutions will be made and there will be a five-minute time limit.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Frost, start off with Bite!"

Frost came at Feebas with its mouth opened and its white teeth gleaming in preparation of the Dark attack.

"Feebas, use Flail to deflect!"

Feebas leaped at Frost, swinging its tail around and smacking it across Frost's face, causing the Water Element to return to its side of the field. Several points were deducted off Angel's score bar.

"How dare you!" screamed Angel, "Frost, use Tackle!"

Frost came at Feebas again, this time in a full power Normal attack.

"Feebas, use Endure!"

Feebas braced itself for the Tackle attack and was hit, but since it Endured, damage wasn't much, but Beka saw it took some points off her score bar as well.

'I better not try something like that again,' thought Beka.

"Frost, use Bite again!"

Frost came back at Feebas again with the Dark Element attack again.

"Feebas, use Secret Power!"

Feebas' body began glowing in a pale white and then stopped. Soon, Feebas released yellow lighting bolts from its body and slammed them into Frost.

"No way!" exclaimed Beka, "Thunderbolt!"

Beka knew Secret Power was an attack that depended on the environment that made the attack work, but she was surprised to see Feebas found the move Thunderbolt in the competition arena and she didn't care, as long as it was an advantage over Angel. Angel's points dropped more, passed the halfway mark and growled at Beka.

"You'll pay…" Angel growled, "now Frost, use Frustration!"

Frost seemed to have a pressure point on its head and came at Feebas in a massive fury.

"Feebas, evade!"

Feebas tried to dodge the attack, but Frost's Frustration was too powerful to evade and WHAM! Frost slammed Feebas into the ground with its mermaid-like tail.

"No! Feebas!" exclaimed Beka.

Beka couldn't believe how powerful Frost's Frustration was and then realized that Frost had a big distrust and anger toward its trainer. Realizing the power behind this attack, Beka felt sorry for Frost. Beka's score dropped passed Angel's, dangerously reaching the end. Beka looked to see she only had a minute left in battle and then she heard:

"Give up you little nobody?"

Beka's eyes were hardened in dark emeralds and said:

"It's not over until it's over."

Fifty seconds left:

"Frost, use Body Slam!"

Frost came at Feebas, preparing for the Normal attack.

Forty seconds…

"Feebas, Protect!"

Feebas surrounded itself in a golden aurora and once Frost hit it, the attack was deflected. The scores were now even.

Thirty seconds…

"Frost, finish off with Ice Beam!"

In a last desperate move, Frost released a powerful Ice Beam from its mouth toward Feebas.

Twenty…

"Feebas, Water Pulse!"

Feebas opened its mouth and released three watery rings from its mouth, hitting the Ice Beam and causing the ice to fall away from Feebas, creating a brilliant statue of the legendary Rayquaza on the side of the stage.

Ten…

"Feebas, now use Dragonbreath!"

Five…

Feebas released a powerful green dragon flame from its mouth toward Frost.

Three…

The attack slammed into Frost, causing it to be paralyzed and to be scored by a critical hit.

BEEP!

The alarm went off for the battle to end. Beka and Angel turned toward the board to see the final scores. Angel's score had dropped all the way to the bottom and Beka was left with only a few slivers left.

"The winner of this Coordinating Competition of Lilycove is Beka!" came the cheerful cry of the announcer.

The crowd roar in applause for Beka and her Feebas. A smile broke upon Beka's face and she exclaimed:

"Yes! I won my first contest!"

Beka then ran and scooped up her Feebas into her arms. Beka stared at her Water Element and said:

"Feebas! You did it! You proved yourself that you can do anything, and I'm proud of you!"

"Fee-bas-fee!" smiled Feebas, as it was happily wriggling in Beka's arms.

Beka hugged her Pokemon and then turned to see Ed, Brendan, Steven, and May waving back at her as she waved back. She then heard:

"I knew you were her, I just didn't know it until I battled you."

Beka turned and saw Angel with a dark smirk on her face. She then pulled off the clothes she was wearing to reveal a Team Aqua uniform underneath.

"Angel!" exclaimed Beka, "you're of Team Aqua!"

"Yes," said Angel, "and those girls with me were members as well. True, I lied about not being a battler, just so I could make sure you were the Emerald."

"What are doing here in Lilycove!" exclaimed Beka.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Angel and then reached behind her back.

Beka saw Angel had a black ball in her gloved hand and she threw it at the ground toward Beka. Soon, smoke filled Beka's eyes, but then she heard someone calling her name and someone grabbing her and pulling her away from the smoke.

"Are you okay?" came Steven's voice in Beka's ear.

Beka looked up to see Steven was the one who saved her from the heavy smokescreen.

"Steven!" Beka seemed surprised.

Beka then looked down to see if Feebas was all right. Although it was a little squished by Beka and Steven coming together, Feebas was just fine. Beka then turned when she heard more footsteps coming toward her and Steven. It was Ed, Brendan, and May running up to them.

"Oh man, that's insane!" exclaimed Ed; "You actually battled an Aqua Beka!"

"You guys didn't by chance see the Aqua escape through the smokescreen did you?" asked Beka.

"Nope, she set up a pretty thick screen," complemented Brendan.

Just then, Beka heard someone say:

"Hey, something's going on out in the harbor!"

Beka knew something was about to unfold and with that, bolted toward the doors of the backstage and made a mad dash to the outside, with the rest of the gang running after her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hundreds of people were crowding around the harbor to see the event playing out before them. They saw a sleek, white submarine slowly rising from the ocean until half of the ship was resting on the water's surface. After this sub's arisen, came the rising of two, huge, black submarines with a blue, bone designed **A **on the sides of the vessels. The huge subs were on each side of the smaller white sub, as if guarding it. The people of the harbor watched as these vessels made there way across the harbor toward a series of giant rock formations. Soon, the ground began to shake and the giant rocks began to split apart, revealing that they hid a cave-like entranceway. The submarines, like silent dreams along the water, glided into the cave and once they entered, the rocks came back together again and sealed the entrance shut. Beka and the others were watching the event play before their eyes at a dock that stretched far into the water and Beka said:

"Come on, let's go after them."

"Beka, are you nuts?" asked Brendan, "We just can't go waltzing into that base without a plan."  
"But we need to get back the Red Orb from them!" said Beka.

Just then, another sound from the water made the group turn back toward the harbor. They saw that a female Executive was standing upon the back of a Wailord, a Water Element that looked like a giant whale with a small series of flippers along its sides and white dots on its back. A pod of Wailmer, the pre-evolve form of Wailord that was round and had a blue top and yellowish-white bottom body and small flippers at its side, surrounded it.

'Wait,' thought Beka, getting a good look at the Executive, 'that's Executive Whitney from the Granite Cave!'

Beka turned to Steven, who was also staring at Beka. Once their eyes meet, Steven nodded, knowing who she was as well. Beka turned back at Whitney. Whitney suddenly caught sight of Beka from the docks and pointed to her, saying:

"Well, Angel was right," said Executive Whitney, "the Emerald has appeared. Come with us now, before I order this pod of Wailmers use Hydro Pump and destroy the harbor."

"Not if I can help it!" said Beka, and suddenly, she felt Feebas squiggle out of her arms and dove into the harbor waters.

Feebas reemerged and called out to Beka as if it wanted to battle. Beka stared at her Water Pokemon, amazed to see Feebas' courage to stand up to the Wailmers. Whitney laughed and said:

"What a pathetic little creature! It's just as ugly as it is weak and we of Team Aqua despise Water Pokemon of weakness!"

Anger brewed inside Beka and she said:

"Feebas is stronger and much more beautiful than even a hundred Team Aquas put together!"

"Heh, you are pathetic in your speeches Emerald," said Whitney.

Hearing the insult about its trainer, Feebas made a full-blown swimming charge toward Executive Whitney and the pod. Beka tried to call back Feebas, but it wouldn't listen. Whitney laughed and called out:

"Wailmer, use Whirlpool!"

The Wailmers let out deep bellows from their mouths and as they did, the waters between them and Feebas were starting to churn until they began forming giant whirlpools. Feebas, realizing too later what was going on, was sucked into one of the pools and was struggling to escape. Beka watched in horror and knew she had to get Feebas out of there. She then called out:

"Feebas, use Waterfall!"

Hearing its trainer, Feebas' body glowed in a pale blue and then the light disappeared. Feebas then began swimming up along the whirlpool with a stream of water underneath it. It then jumped out of the whirlpool with the Waterfall attack helping it up. The wall of water then dropped and Feebas was gracefully making a dive back into the water until:

"Now Wailmer, use Water Pulse!"

The Wailmer than released powerful rings of ultrasonic water from their mouths and the water attacks slammed into Feebas, causing massive hit damage to Feebas.

"FEEBAS! NO!" exclaimed Beka.

Feebas slammed back into the water toward the dock. Feebas didn't resurface. A cold, dark shiver went down Beka's spine and then she flung off her messenger bag and dove in the water after Feebas. She heard the yells of her friends, but then her hearing filled with the sounds of the ocean as she dove in. Deep, blue waters filled her hazel sight and she could see Feebas slowly sinking toward the bottom. Beka kicked her legs hard and dove down deeper to reach Feebas. She then spread out her gloved fingers and grabbed Feebas' fin on its side. She then pulled Feebas up to her to see if it was all right. Feebas' black eyes softly opened and saw its trainer staring at it with a soft smile on her face, seeing Feebas was going to be all right. Then Beka's eyes closed and air bubbles escape from her mouth, she had run out of air. Feebas watch its trainer fall below it and Beka grabbing its Blue Scarf from around its neck. Feebas knew its trainer needed help and then its body began to glow in a bright light…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why hasn't Beka resurfaced?" asked May, a sense of worry filling her voice.

Steven felt something was wrong and began to prepare to make his dive into the water until he saw a bright light from under the water. The light looked oddly familiar to him and saw it soon disappeared. Suddenly, a blast of water exploded from the ocean below and something long was breaching was out of the water and…

"BEKA!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka could feel herself coming out of her pass out and felt very strange. She seemed to be pressed against something incredibly soft and smooth, like silky skin. It was also wet, but yet a warm feeling was entering inside of her body, like a feeling of serenity. Beka softly opened her eyes to see the faint color of a peach-like tone against her face and the ocean underneath her. Beka suddenly sat up, but could feel herself falling back and grabbed hold of what she was upon. She looked to see she was upon of a long, serpent-like body that had smooth, peach tone skin and then toward the water, the body was covered in beautiful blue, pink, and black lined scales. She then turned to see she was now peering into a water drop shaped face with long hair-like appendages from its sides and a pair of curled antennae on it as well. Beka was then drawn deep into the beautiful, crimson eyes of the creature.

"Fe-Feebas?" asked Beka, "You…e-evolved?"

"Mi-lo-tic!" came out the quiet, heavenly voice of the creature.

Beka then looked down to see the Blue Scarf was now in her hands, for it unraveled around Feebas' neck during evolution and when it was pulling Beka up to the surface. Beka then let out a big smile, wrapping her arms around the Water Element in a big hug.

"Milotic!" cried Beka, "You became a Milotic!"

Beka laughed as Milotic gently gave Beka a soft lick on her cheek, glad to see its trainer was alive and happy.

"Well," came Whitney's voice, "sorry to disrupt the celebration, but this isn't over Emerald!"

"Fine," said Beka, standing upon Milotic's back once Milotic lowered itself upon the waters, "let's battle!"

"Alright," said Whitney, preparing for battle, "let's battle with our Water Elements. I will only use Wailord, while you can use your Milotic. I must say, your Milotic may be gorgeous and more powerful than previously, but I will win this battle!"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. Team Aqua Executive Whitney's Wailord

This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Wailord, start off with Hydro Pump!"

Wailord arose its head from the water and released a powerful Hydro Pump from its mouth.

"Milotic, let's dodge!"

Milotic swerved from the Hydro Pump as the attack slammed into the water, causing a giant wave to form and head toward Beka and Milotic.

"Now, let's ride it!"

As if surfing back in the real world, Beka moved with the bumps of the waves as Milotic swam along it. The wave soon crashed back into the ocean and Beka called out:

"Milotic, use Dragonbreath!"

Milotic opened its mouth and released a blast of green, dragon flame. The flame, now more powerful than before, slammed into Wailord and caused the monstrous Pokemon to be easily paralyzed.

"No Wailord!" exclaimed Whitney.

"All right Milotic," said Beka, "finish off with Hyper Beam!"

Milotic opened its mouth again and released a golden beam of concentrated energy shot out. The Normal attack slammed into Wailord, causing a massive critical hit and causing Wailord to faint. Executive Whitney, who had leaped onto a Wailmer before the Hyper Beam hit, softly growled and recalled her fallen Water Element back into its Pokeball. She then stared at Beka with hardened eyes and said:

"So, you are powerful…fine, if you think you can take on Team Aqua, you know where we are, but until then, we will barricade the harbor, so no one can come in or go out…"

Beka watched in silence as Whitney and the Wailmer made their way toward the rock formation where Team Aqua's base rested. The rocks parted, revealing the cave entrance and the Executive and the Wailmers entered. The rocks soon closed up and Beka could see that Team Aqua had released Walimers and Sharpedos, Water/ Dark Elements that looked like sharks with blue-green skin, a white underbelly, a yellow star on their heads, and red eyes, into the harbor, their threat serious. Beka ushered Milotic back to the docks and once Beka had made it to the dock where her friends were, she recalled the Water Element to rest in its Pokeball.

"So what now?" ask Ed.

"We have to go into Team Aqua's base and retrieve the Red Orb," repeated Beka, but this time with a serious tone in her voice.

"What about your ribbon?" asked May.

"I think I can wait and get it later," added Beka, "but right now, we have a more serious situation on our hands."

"Yeah," said May.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Brendan.

"First," said Beka, "we heal our Pokemon and then we go in!"

"Right," said Brendan, "then let's go!"

So, the trainers headed for the center and would prepare to enter into Team Aqua's base. Steven, who had remained silent, hoped soon he could warn Beka about Team Sky's threat in time and that he would help out anyway he can in stopping the threats being pushed onto Hoenn. He quietly followed beside Beka when they went to the center and he heard:

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

Steven turned to see it was Beka, looking up at him with her emerald eyes, who asked the question.

"Can it wait until we drive out Team Aqua?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," said Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Little did our heroes know, but a glider spy plane was high in the sky, its exterior shaded in a green color with a dragon shaped **S **letter on the side, and was spying on them. A photo of Beka, which was taken by the craft, was transmitted to another viewing screen somewhere in Hoenn.

"We found her," said a voice over a communication device, "should we attack?"

"Not yet," came a female's voice, who was in the room where the viewing screen was at, "let's see how the Emerald can handle with a few battles with Team Aqua."

"Yes madam," said the voice and it cut out.

The woman leaned back in her chair; which, also with a desk, was in the room; and stared at the picture of Beka and her recent actions. A dark smile pressed against her full set lips and said:

"Soon, my dear Emerald…we will see who is the _real _chosen one of Hoenn…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be the invasion of Team Aqua's base and something shocking will befall upon Beka…


	35. Team Aqua's Escape and Beka's Misfortune

Team Aqua's Escape and Beka's Misfortune

Their stay at the center was short and quick, as our heroes prepared to journey into Team Aqua's secret base. They we now all upon Beka's Milotic's back, as the beautiful dragon gently glided above the water toward the secret base. May, seeing the Sharpedos' fins break the surface of the water and gliding back down into the depths of the harbor, was slightly shaking in nervousness, until Brendan laid his arms around her form, holding her close to him and for her to be strong. May gave a gentle nod at Brendan and then slide closer to him. Edgar and Steven, who were sitting side by side to one another, were watching Beka with their different shade of blue eyes.

'She hasn't said anything,' thought Edgar, 'maybe she's deep in thought or something. I can understand, sort of, since I battle with Team Rocket Grunts in Kanto and Johto before.'

'Beka,' thought Steven, 'I've got to tell you soon about Team Sky's plans soon, or else…'

Beka, who was the first in the line upon Milotic's back, was quiet and her still emerald eyes were still focused upon the rocky entrance to the Aqua base.

'They better have that Red Orb once I get in there,' thought Beka.

The group made it to the entrance of the Team Aqua base, seeing that the group of Wailmers and Sharpedos were now blocking their way. Beka sat there in silence until from a speaker from the rocks came:

"Stand down!"

The Water Elements obeyed their command and cleared a path for Milotic to pass. Milotic gently continued to glide through the free path and into the now open cave entrance to Team Aqua's base. Once Milotic had entered, the cave opening closed and darkness filled our heroes' sight. A minute had passed and soon, the cave began to become alight with bright lights that were clunged to the cavern walls. Beka saw the inside of the cave looked more like the inside of a naval base with light blue titled walls and floors, railings, and cranes, along with a few ships. Beka also saw a group of Team Aqua Grunts blockading a landing spot, with grins on their faces and Pokeballs in their hands. They looked to be about four of them, two males and two females, and one of them stepped out. It was Angel.

"Welcome Emerald to our temporary base," introduced Angel.

"What do you mean 'temporary'?" asked Beka.

"Well, to tell you the truth Emerald, this isn't our real base," said Angel, "To tell you the truth, our real base is in an underwater cavern far, far away from here."

"Where!" demanded Beka.

"Tsk, tsk," said Angel, waging her index finger at Beka in a taunting manner, "I won't say."

"Fine," said Beka, "if you don't tell me, I'll just hunt down your head leader Whitney and get answers from her!"

"Not unless you beat us all!" cried out Angel, with a hysterical laugh in her voice. She threw out a Pokeball and called out:

"Mightyena, go!"

The three other Aqua grunts threw out their Pokeballs as well. Soon, a band of four Mightyena appeared onto the field.

"Might-yena!" the four growled.

"Beka," said Steven, pulling out one of his Pokeballs, "go into the base and find Whitney. Well, take care of these four."

"Thanks guys," said Beka.

Brendan, May, Edgar, and Steven all jumped off Milotic's back and onto, surprising, giant floating panels that are used in battles. They all threw out their Pokemon, calling out:

Brendan: "Skarmory, go!"

May: "Beautifly, help us out!"

Steven: "Aggron, I choose you!"

Edgar: "Ok Luna, time to come out!"

Upon the panels appeared Brendan's Skarmory, May's Beautifly, Steven's Aggron, and Edgar's Luna, an Absol that was a shiny Pokemon with red the color replacing its blacks, a red hue to its white fur, and bright blue eyes that shown like sapphires.

"Skar-mor-y!" exclaimed Skarmory.

"Beau-ti-fly!" exclaimed Beautifly.

"Agg-ron!" exclaimed Aggron.

"Ab-sol!" came Absol's last call, and them turned and tackled Edgar, knocking him to the ground and licking his face.

"Luna! Hey! Come on, get serious! That tickles, quit it! HA! HA! HA!" shouted and laughed Edgar.

"Wow," said Brendan, "that's one energetic Absol."

May slightly giggled and said: "Oh, I think it's cute!"

"Hey!" came Angel's voice, "will you get serious!"

Seeing this as a great diversion, Beka quietly, thanks to Milotic's long body, got over the railings. Beka turned, thanked Milotic and returned it. Beka then turned to Edgar, who was now standing back up, and thought:

'Thanks Ed, I own you one!'

Beka then turned and made her way down toward deeper into Team Aqua's base.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka had finally made it to the last floor of Team Aqua's base and saw that there was a giant pool of water that took up most of the room. She also saw that the Deep-Sea Explorer 1 was resting peacefully by the side of a dock in the water.

'Okay,' thought Beka, 'I found the sub, so where is Whitney?'

Beka then saw something that caught her eye. It was a small, but sharp gleam of the color red. Beka saw that it was the Red Orb, resting in Whitney's palm before her. A soft grin filled the Executive's face.

"Looking for this Emerald?" said Whitney.

"The Red Orb!" exclaimed Beka, "Give that back now!"

"Hmm, where are your manners at Emerald?" said Whitney, "Haven't you ever heard of 'Please'?"

"That Orb doesn't belong to you!" said Beka, "It belongs at the top of Mt. Pyre with the Blue Orb!"

"Oh please Emerald, can you just throw that 'peace and harmony' crap away and look at the more deeper purposes of the Orbs?" snapped Whitney.

"What deeper purposes?" questioned Beka, "To control Groudon and Kyogre? Have you and Team Magma lost your forsaking minds? Do you realize that by summoning these great Legendaries, they… "

"Yes, please tell me more…" joked Whitney, letting out a sarcastic, boring sigh.

Beka could feel her anger boil under her skin and then she dashed at Whitney, shouting:

"Give me that Red Orb!"

Whitney, seeing Beka as a foolish mouse, made a graceful somersault over Beka's head and landed perfectly on the Deep-Sea Explorer 1.

"Fine," said Whitney, "if you want the Red Orb so badly, then find our secret base and retrieve it from Archie's hands himself. Try and find us dear Emerald, for we of Team Aqua will hide in the most mysterious parts of the seven seas!"

Whitney laughed and opened the Explorer's door to inside the hub. She then jumped inside and closed the hatchet. Beka then heard the sound of the Explorer's engines kick to life and saw helplessly as the white submarine dove deep into the water and watched its shadow race under water toward an underwater exit way. Beka then made a mad dash back toward her friends and to the entranceway of the base…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Madam," came the voice again, "we have now seen Team Aqua escape from Lilycove Harbor and they are now heading out to sea along with their Pokemon pod."

"Excellent," came the woman's voice, "I think now we should carry out 'Operation: Retrieve the Emerald'…now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka had now reached the others and noticed the smell of heavy carbon in the air now fading away.

"What happened?" asked Beka, "It smells like a smoke bomb had just gone off."

"It did," said Brendan, "we were battling Team Aqua until they got a message to pull out and then they released a couple of smoke bombs on us."

"Well, we have to find Team Aqua again," said Beka, "I foolishly let Whitney escape with the Red Orb and now I need to get it back before they summon Kyogre!"

Suddenly, giant thunderous sounds filled the cavern, followed by the sound of rocks falling everywhere and dust filling the air. Beka shielded her eyes and suddenly felt someone grab her from around the waist and pull her up.

'Steven?' was Beka's first thought, but when she looked up, a shock of horror filled her.

"No!" Beka exclaimed, "you're…"

"That's right Emerald," said the evil grinning face of Lee from the Team Sky Elite.

"Let me go!" Beka yelled, and then turned down and shouted: "STEVEN! STEVEN HE-"

Beka suddenly felt something press hard around her nose. It was a piece of cloth and some sort of chemical was seeping into her lungs.

'No!' thought Beka, 'he's trying to knock me out! STEVEN! Ste…'

Beka passed out in Lee's bulky arms as the Team Sky Elite smile evilly.

"Well, that plan worked out easily," said Lee, and looked up to grab hold of the rope that brought him down to grab Beka.

Beka lay limp in his arms…

0o0o0o0o0o0

A sharp pain shock in the back of Steven's mind and a voice, ancient and pure, filled his mind as well saying:

__

Emerald…the Emerald of Hoenn needs your help…Champion of Hoenn…

Steven opened his eyes to see the dust had lifted and rocks had stopped falling, to see Beka, lying unconscious in Lee's arms.

"NO! BEKA!" exclaimed Steven, running toward Lee in a full fury of anger; he was going to beat the day lights out of Lee.

Lee turned to see Steven running toward him and said:

"Well, well, if isn't the Emerald's boyfriend. Steven, I presume? The Champion of Hoenn and what not?"

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Steven yelled, preparing to slam his fist into Lee's face and give him a brand new 'facial treatment'.

Lee just smirked and pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground where Steven was just six inches away. Carbon filled Steven's lungs and eyes quickly and fast, causing him to stop and began to cough heavily. With the lack of oxygen to him, Steven suddenly collapsed to the ground and before he passed out, watched Beka being whisked away by Team Sky in a super-equipped helicopter.

"Be…ka…" said Steven softly, trying to reach out to her and tears streaming down his face.

'I've failed…' thought Steven, before darkness took over him, 'I've failed to be…your knight in shining armor…no…your knight in heart's of emeralds…I'm so sorry Beka…I'm so sorry…Beka…'

Her face was the last object in his consciousness, and then he gave up into the darkness…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: And so, our heroine is captured…

Next chapter will be of Beka finally confronting the head leader of Team Sky and Steven's fight to get her back…


	36. Beka, Team Sky, and the Legend of Hoenn

Beka Confronts with Team Sky and the Legend of Hoenn

Hours had passed when Steven regained consciousness. He was lying in a hospital bed in the recovery room of Lilycove City Hospital. Brendan, Edgar, and May were standing around him, with signs of tears deep inside their brown and blue eyes. He then realized what had happened and he struggled to sit up.

"Beka!" Steven exclaimed, "I need to find Beka!"

"Steven!" exclaimed May, "You need to take it easy!"

"No," said Steven, "I need to be out of this bed and look for Beka!"

"Well take it easy at least!" suggested Brendan, repeating May's suggestion.

Steven didn't reply, but just grabbed his finger and arm rings, which had been taken off of him to insure comfort, and slipped them back on him. He then pulled out his shoes, which were also taken off of him, that were beside the bed and slipped them on. He then made a dash toward the main lobby of the hospital and bolted out of the hospital, but then, a sharp pain in his forehead made him stop and seek rest over by a resting bench. The pain was intense, as he buried his face and forehead in his thin hands. Edgar, May, and Brendan had reached Steven and noticed that the Champion was slightly shaking.

"Hey, Steven," asked Brendan, "are you okay?"

"If…only…" Steven stuttered in anger, "if…if only I had…told her…she…she…"

Steven fell to the ground on his knees and slammed his fists into the smoothed rock pavement.

"…SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THEIR HANDS! BEKA! I'M SO SORRY!"

The three trainers stood in silence, watching the Champion. They didn't know what to do, what to say, to comfort him. Steven sat there, trying hold back tears, and then, he slowly got up, his sky-blue eyes shadowed.

"I'm not going to just sit here and let Team Sky have their fun with her," said Steven, in a deep, serious voice, "I'm going to find her…now."

"But Steven," said May, "we don't know anything about Team Sky's secret base or anything about their whereabouts…"

Suddenly, a dinging sound filled the air. The group turned to see Edgar pull out his PokeNav.

"Hey," asked Brendan, "what's going on with your Nav Ed?"

"Oh," said Edgar, "it's just a special feature that's been put into it. It's the Pokemon Worldwide Channel, or PWC, it's like a radio station with services from around the world."

"Really?" said May, "That sounds awesome, but, why is it dinging like that?"

"It must be breaking news," suggested Edgar.

Edgar pushed a button and a radio broadcast flowed out of the speakers:

**We interrupt this program to deliver this important announcement, **came a female's voice, who was obviously the reporter, **BREAKING NEWS: The Space Center in Mossdeep City has been taken over by a group, under name of 'Team Sky'. It was reported at around 2:35, which was about five minutes ago, that the center was broken in by the group. Little information has been coming out about Team Sky's purposes at the center and that the head scientist at the center, renowned astronomer Polaris North, has gone missing, either being captured or escaped during the evasion. We will have…**

Edgar clicked off the PWC.

"Well, we now know where Team Sky is," said Edgar.

"I'm going to pay them a visit," said Steven, throwing out a Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened to reveal his Skarmory and Steven jumped onto its steel back.

"Wait Steven," came Brendan's voice, "we are coming along too!"

"No," said the Champion, "it's too dangerous to follow me!"

"Steven," said Brendan, "Beka has been May's and mine best friend ever since we began to renown our journey through Hoenn. Even though she seemed very timid when we first meet, she has become a great trainer and a great person to befriend, and if a friend of mine is endangered, so help me, I'll help them out!"

"Yeah," added May, "and Beka would have done the same thing too if we were in her position."

"And adding," said Edgar, "even though I had recently meet Beka, she's a sweet girl with a passionate heart and beautiful soul and if anyone ever does anything bad to her, Edgar Knight will be there to give them their personal karma delivery!"

Steven saw in great pride that Beka had meet and befriended the greatest friends in all of Hoenn. Steven nodded and said:

"All right, if you want to help Beka out, go to my house, which is just north of Mossdeep City, by the ocean, and stay there until I get Beka. If I need back up, I'll call and inform you all."

"Sounds good!" said Brendan, giving Steven a thumbs up.

Steven gave back a thumbs up with a wink and then tapped on Skarmory's sides, signaling for the Steel/ Flying Pokemon to take off. With a powerful cry, Skarmory kicked up into the on its steel and red wings and caught an air current to Mossdeep. Steven could also see Brendan and May, together, on Brendan's Skarmory and Edgar on his Charizard, a Fire/ Flying Element that looked like an orange dragon with a yellow underside, blue flapped wings, and blue eyes, nicknamed Inferno; as they rode on air currents as well behind Steven.

_Beka, _came Steven's deepest thoughts, _I will save you…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

The darkness of unconscious slowly lifted from Beka's mind. Beka softly fluttered her hazel eyes opened and quickly sat up in shock. She was in some kind of well-lighted storage room, for a few boxes were inside with her. She had been laid upon a rough, green, wool blanket with a flat pillow at the top.

"Where…" Beka asked, "where am I?"

She looked to see that her messenger bag and her Pokeballs were safely laid beside the blanket. A soft stream of tears filled her eyes and she reached and cuddled her six Pokeballs in her arms.

"My friends," said Beka softly, "I so glad you are all here with me…"

She then reached into her messenger bag and began rummaging through a pocket on the side of the inside lining of the bag. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that the Blue Orb was still safe with her, since she placed it in her bag before the invasion of Team Aqua's base.

Just then, the door blared opened to storage room, causing Beka to jump and let out a surprising yell. She saw it was Lee, of the Team Sky Elite, standing before the door with Wilma and Emily behind him. Lee let out a gleaming grin at Beka and said:

"Have a nice nap Emerald?"

Beka growled softly at Lee and held her Pokeballs close, fearing they would take away her Pokemon.

"Relax Emerald," came Emily's voice, "we of Team Sky don't believe in take another trainer's Pokemon for torture. We are much more noble that of Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua."

"Then what do you want from me Team Sky?" asked Beka, knowing the time for questions was now.

"We aren't the ones who should answer your question," chimed in Wilma, "our leader has all the answers for you. Please, place on your bag on and your Pokeballs on your belt, we don't want to make a bad first impression on the boss, now do we? Also, I would advise that you keep your Pokemon inside their Pokeballs, unless you want them to be attacked by our special simulated attack panels on the walls. Once they come out, the panels will quickly analyze their DNA data and sent out the best attack to knock them out. "

Beka didn't want to go with the Team Sky Elite, but what choice did she have? She didn't want her Pokemon to get injured, so she disgruntlely stood and walked toward the Elites. Lee stepped out first into the hall, followed by Beka, and them Wilma and Emily followed beside her. Beka knew that they wanted her escape routes blocked, but she had no intention of escaping, she was going to meet the leader of Team Sky and figure out why she was so important to them. Lee led the way toward an elevator, where they all entered. He then pushed a button that would lead them to the top floor of the building.

'I wonder what building we're in?' questioned Beka softly in her mind.

Soon, after the pull up, the elevator dinged and the doors slide open. Another hallway lay before them and they made their way forward. They soon came to an elaborate door and Lee stepped up and knocked on the doors with his leather-gloved hand. He then said:

"Madam, the Emerald has awakened and we have brought her here."

The doors were soon opened and Lee and the others stepped in with Beka. The room was huge, with red velvet carpet and black walls that had a starry background. Pictures and cases containing space matter were also in the room in a circular position along the walls. A huge oak desk was ahead of her as well, with one chair at the front and another chair behind the desk, the back turned to face Beka.

"Madam," said Lee.

"Thank you Elite," came a woman's voice, "you may all leave now."

Lee and the others nodded and they turned to leave the room. After they exited, the doors closed behind Beka. Beka's heart was throbbing in her throat, over both fear and anger. She was about to meet the leader of Team Sky and a fiery passion of emotions was burning inside her.

"Welcome, Emerald of Hoenn," said the woman's voice again.

Beka remained silence, but her eyes were telling a different story.

"Please, take a seat."

Beka silently sat in the red velvet seat before the desk, her emerald eyes hardened and focused upon the chair before her.

"Let me introduce myself," said the voice, turning the chair around. Beka's eyes widened to the person before her. It was the woman she meet or rather bumped into, in Oldale Town. She was now dressed in a green aviation hat with a green, World War II-type pilot jacket with a golden Team Sky **S **symbol crest imbroaded on the left side of her jacket's chest. Since she was now standing out of her chair, she also wore a green long skirt with yellow, circular designs along the sides that connected each other by a yellow line, followed by two splits going through the pattern, the cut just reaching her lower calves. She also wore a pair of green high-heel shoes to match her leader uniform. A smile pressed against her full red lips, her silky blue hair flowing down her back, and her half-closed purple eyes gleamed into Beka's emeralds.

"My name is Samantha, Leader of Team Sky and soon future ruler of the world!"

"I see," said Beka, "so, I got some questions for you, Samantha."

"But of course," said Samantha, sitting back down in her chair, her hands folded on the desk, "please, ask away."

"All right," said Beka, "question one: what am I to you?"

"Simple," replied Samantha, "you are the key to our plans in capturing the Legendary Rayquaza."

"Questions two and three: what do you mean by 'key' and why do you want to capture Rayquaza?"

"Well," began Samantha, "according to the 'true' legend of Hoenn, a girl from another world would come to Hoenn, signaling the coming of the second battle of Groudon and Kyogre. When these two legendaries arise from their slumber, their climax battle over land and sea will commence once again. During that time, Rayquaza is said to descend from the heavens, with the Emerald of Hoenn to awaken it, and stop the fighting between Groudon and Kyogre. Once their anger gone, they will return to their resting place and Rayquaza free to live in the skies forever."

"So that's why you want me," said Beka seriously.

"Yes," nodded Samantha, "and to answer your second question, we want Rayquaza so that the atmosphere of Earth can be expanded, causing us to have more air to breathe, and once we have more air to breathe, the world will see us as the saviors of mankind!"

"But you can't do that!" exclaimed Beka, "The Earth may not be able to handle a massive expansion like that!"

"How would a child like you know?" said Samantha, "Yet, if this world is destroyed because of this, we have a new plan. Would you like to know, I think you would be surprised…"

Beka stared at her in silence, waiting for an answer.

"We will just simply go and take over your world Emerald!"

Beka was shot with the sudden words that had passed out of Samantha's mouth. She couldn't be serious, take over the real world?

"Yeah," said Beka, smirking, "if you ever went to the real world, would you know anything more about it as here?"

"As a matter of fact I do," said Samantha, laughing, "to tell you the truth, I come from the real world as well."

Another hit was delivered to Beka, Samantha was from the real world too!

"Then," asked Beka, "if you come from the real world as well, then how come you aren't the Emerald of Hoenn?"

Samantha was silent; a pain was showing in her purple eyes.

"I…wasn't chosen…" she finally said.

Samantha then slammed her fist onto the desk, Beka could see she was shaking with anger.

"That stupid prophecy," murmured Samantha, turning her gaze away.

Beka just sat there in silence, a little puzzled as well about the legend of Hoenn that she was just told.

"What do you mean by chosen?" asked Beka finally.

Samantha took in a deep breath, to relax herself, and then said:

"When I first came to the Pokemon World, it was about ten years ago. Not knowing what to do, I seeked refuge in a Pokemon boarding school, where I was given my education for the time being. I didn't even know about Pokemon, only heard about it from a few anime websites from the real world. Anyway, while I was at the boarding school, I befriended Archie and Maxie, the current leaders of Team Aqua and Magma, and back then they were the best of friends, but after graduation, those two got into a furious fight about the Legendaries of Hoenn, especially Kyogre and Groudon. After the fight, they never spoke to each other again and chose the path of world domination. Weeks later, after the fight, I read a book to better understand the legends of Hoenn and found that prophecy. I knew I had to be the Emerald of Hoenn, I just knew it and if I was her, maybe I could somehow show Maxie and Archie their ways back to friendship! So, with my Pokemon in hand, which I had trained them ever since I came here, I went to Sootopolius City, where I knew that I could find a better understanding of the legends. When I got there, it was a different story, for I wasn't allowed into the Cave of Origin and was turned back, but I refused to leave without them testing me to be the Emerald of Hoenn. They did test me with a sacred emerald tablet, but the energies contained in the tablet we too much and I fainted before I could even touch the gem. Angered by this, I vowed that I would create a team more powerful than Archie's and Maxie's teams and that once a girl from the other world came, we would capture her and her see if she is truly, the Emerald of Hoenn…"

"Wait," said Beka, cutting into the story, "back in Granite Cave, Team Sky, along with Magma and Aqua evaded a sacred underground temple called Temple of the Legendaries and one of your Executives stole that emerald tablet. So how could she…"

"Thanks to more secrets uncovered about the emerald tablet and," cut back in Samantha, "we of Team Sky developed a pair of special gloves that would protect one holding or being near the tablet."

"Right," said Beka softly, thinking about the long gloves Isabel wore, "I remembered…"

"Well," continued on Samantha, "once we had the tablet in our grasps, we melted that gem into a orb and…"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Beka, slamming her hands on the desk in anger, "You melted the tablet! Have you lost it!"

"Calm down Emerald," said Samantha, pushing a button.

From the desk, a hole opened and from the hole lifted a magnificent emerald sphere that glittered in a beautiful light.

"We just merely melted the tablet into this, the Green Orb," continued on Samantha.

Beka stared at the Green Orb in awe, but then said:

"You going to use this to control Rayquaza, right?"

"Well, not us…" said Samantha, putting on the same pair of gloves that Isabel wore and picked up the Orb, "…you…"

Samantha threw up the Green Orb in the air, in an attempt to let it smash on the ground. Beka, seeing how this artifact was in danger, dove under it and grabbed it in her gloved hands like a right fielder catching an almost homerun hit. She stood there holding it in her hands.

"Hmm…" said Samantha, "the Orb hasn't caused you to faint. I was right, you are her…"

Suddenly, Beka felt something strange in her hands. She looked down to see the Orb glowing and fading in a green light, along with the sound of a heartbeat and the glowing of some yellow markings as well. She could feel a strong energy beat out of the Orb, powerful and ancient it was. She suddenly watched in horror as the Green Orb absorbed into her hands in a green light. Powerful streams of energy flowed through her veins, nerves, every portion of her body was beginning to seep with this ancient energy. It was becoming too much for her and she yelled:

"What…what's happening to me!"

"Since you are the true Emerald of Hoenn," said Samantha, "the Green Orb has bonded with you and since you have bonded with it, you will have the ability to summon Rayquaza at anytime you wish, of course, you can't awaken it until you meet it face-to-face…"

Samantha let out a harsh laugh, as Beka slammed down onto the floor on her knees. Beka looked down at her hands to see the yellow circular markings of Rayquaza were forming on her skin, but instead of being yellow, they shown in a green aura. Beka was beginning to fell weak as her energy and that of the Green Orb battle inside of her.

'I don't know how long I can stay awake…' Beka's thought's filled her mind, '…Steven, help me…Steven…'

Beka passed out on the red carpet floor. Samantha walked over to Beka's side and pressed her index and middle finger together next to her neck, checking her pulse.

"Just taking a rest right?" Samantha questioned the unconscious Beka.

Samantha just smirked and walked over to the desk, pressing a button that was on her desk, which was a speakerphone.

"Send in a Grunt," said Samantha.

The doors again opened up and a Team Sky Grunt walked in, his eyes shadowed over his aviation cap and parts of sky blue hair poking out from underneath.

"Yes madam?" asked the Grunt, not looking up.

"Take the Emerald back to her room," said Samantha, "and make sure you keep a good eye on her."

"Yes, madam," said the Grunt.

The Grunt bent down and picked up Beka's unconscious form in his arms. The Grunt walked out of the room with Beka and was heading back toward her room. He looked down at Beka and thought:

'Bad choice of picking out your Grunts, Team Sky…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter is Beka's escape from Team Sky's evil clutches…


	37. Escape from the Space Center

Escape from the Space Center

Beka woke up to a new feeling within her. She felt like something new was living now inside of her, beating with her own heart, thinking with her own thoughts, and breathing with her own lungs. She then remembered about the Green Orb and that now it was residing inside of her. She opened her hazel eyes to see she was back in the same storage room and that she wasn't alone. She saw the Team Sky Grunt looking at her, with his shadowed over eyes, sitting upon the boxes beside her. She screamed and got up immediately, just to trip and fall back on the wool blanket. She tried to scoot as far away as she could from the Grunt, but was stopped by more boxes in her path. The Grunt stood and began to toward her, reaching out a gloved fist at her, as if he was going to grab her when he was close enough. Beka tried to scamper back up to her feet, her legs feeling like lead.

"Please!" exclaimed Beka, now starting to cry and stuttering in anger as she spoke, "Leave me alone! You…you are all nothing but monsters…greedy monsters who only care about your selfish desires about taking over Hoenn, no the world, and are using me as some bait to revive a Legendary…Team Sky…you and Team Aqua and Magma…you are all nothing but heartless monsters…"

Beka dropped to the floor and sat there, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her knees, while placing her arms over her head. She cried even more. She was tired…tired of being chased round like if she some toy, tired of hiding, tired of being messed up in legends…

"Please…" she begged, "leave me alone…"

Beka then suddenly heard the sound of twangy wrapping paper in front of her. She looked up, curious by this sound, and saw pieces of candy were being held out to her in the Grunt's hand. She saw on the wrapper that there were tiny, lighting-bolt type markings on it.

'Wait,' thought Beka, 'this…this is Rare Candy. Then that must mean…'

Beka looked up to see that the shadowed eyes were fully alight and they were glowing in the bright sky-blue hue. A soft smile was pressed against his face and said:

"Hello again Beka."

"Polaris!" exclaimed Beka, running up and hugging her astronomer friend, almost tackling him.

Polaris' aviation hat fell off when Beka tackled-hugged him, his shaggy, sky-blue hair now flowing down his back after being tucked in the hat. He gently laughed and said:

"I'm glad you're all right."

"So, what's with the Team Sky outfit?" asked Beka, "And where are we?"

"Well," said Polaris, "the location of we are in is the Space Center, first off, and second, the outfit is a disguise for not being captured by Team Sky."

"What?" questioned Beka, "They're after you too?"

"Well," said Polaris, "I think the reason why they're after me is because since I'm a head scientist here at the Space Center, they must want something that I know about the Earth's atmosphere."

"Yeah," said Beka, "they want to find a way to expand the atmosphere, but they said the only way they can do so is by summoning Rayquaza."

"Rayquaza?" asked Polaris, "The Legendary of the Sky!"

"Yeah," nodded Beka, "and apparently, I'm the Chosen One, or The Emerald of Hoenn, who is able to summon Rayquaza."

"And that's why you're here," said Polaris.

Beka nodded, taking a piece of the Rare Candy and asking:

"So what's up with the Rare Candy? You gave me a whole bag full before and I haven't even used even one to power up my Pokemon," said Beka.

"Ah," said Polaris, "so you like battling to strength your Pokemon. Well, I gave you that Rare Candy not only for them, but also for you and your friends as well to share. Certain kinds of Rare Candy is safe for humans to eat, and to tell you truth, I make homemade Rare Candy too."

"Wow, serious!" asked Beka, unwrapping a piece and placing it in her mouth.

Beka bit into the hard candy shell, letting the familiar taste of oranges fill her mouth and she swallowed the candy.

"Wow, not bad Polaris," complemented Beka.

"Oh, well thank you," said Polaris.

Polaris then stood to his feet and tucked in his shaggy blue hair, followed by placing the aviation hat over top to keep the hair from spilling out.

"Well, anyway," said Polaris, "come on, I have a plan to get you out of here, but first, you'll need these…"

Polaris rummaged through a pocket in the out fit and pulled out a pair of brown cuffs, but they looked like they were made out of brown glass.

"These, are Rare Candy cuffs," Polaris explained to Beka, "they look like normal cuffs, but since they are made out of just hardened sugar, they break easily too, so once you have a good chance of escape, you can break these loose and make a run for it."

"Thank you so much Polaris," said Beka, knowing she had made a good friend in Polaris.

Polaris nodded and then put on the cuffs on Beka's wrists. With her Pokeballs along her belt and her messenger bag across her left shoulder; Beka was lead by Polaris toward the door. Polaris opened the door and lead Beka and him out of the room and closed the door behind them. Polaris then led Beka toward a door and opened it. They proceeded in and the door closed behind them. Beka saw that they had entered into a stairway.

"If we use the elevator to carry you out," whispered Polaris, "Team Sky will seem suspicious. So let's take the stairs."

"Okay," Beka whispered back.

Polaris began leading Beka down the flight of stairs, which seemed to be quiet and empty.

"How many flights do we need to take?" asked Beka softly.

"About twelve," said Polaris, "after we hit the last floor, we need to travel down through another hallway before we reach the main entrance/exit way and…"

Polaris' sentence was cut short when another door banged opened, a door that lead out to the twelfth floor. A Team Sky Executive, a male with white colored hair and black eyes, his attire consisting of an aviation hat with the brown and yellow lines on the top to show he was an Executive, a green, buttoned up vest with the Team Sky **S **embroided on his left chest, the same green and yellow design pants, a pair of brown rugged boots, gloves of black leather, and also a cape, short and green, that reached down toward his waist, appeared. With him came two Team Sky Grunts, who stood behind him if he needed assistance.

"You there!" exclaimed the Executive, "Where are you taking the Emerald at?"

"Our leader told me to take her out for some fresh air," Polaris lied, his sky-blue eyes now shadowed over and getting into Team Sky Grunt character. He stopped to hear the Executive out, but didn't turn around.

"Fresh air?" sneered the Executive in disgust, "Then why do you just open a window?"

"The leader also believed she need to walk around some," lied Polaris again.

"Hmm…" the Executive hummed, and then said: "Give me your ID Grunt."

"Here's my ID!" said Polaris and turned, delivering a powerful punch to the Executive's gut.

The Executive cringed onto the floor; the two other Grunts were by his side for reassurance.

"And just who are you?" said one of the Grunts, this one being female, to Polaris.

"How dare you hit Executive Neil like that!" said the other one, being male.

"My name…" said Polaris, pulling off the Team Sky outfit to reveal his casual wear of tan pants and jacket over a white shirt, black and white sneakers, and his crystal necklace around his neck, "…is Polaris North. Head scientist here at the Space Center. My question for you is, who are you all and what is your purpose here at the Center?"

"Heh," Neil laughed, "we of Team Sky are using this Center as a hideout and to find as much information as we can into expanding the skies for humans and Pokemon alike!"

"Well, I know one thing," said Polaris, "your 'key' to your plan is making her way out of here!"

They turned to see Beka, having broken the fake cuffs, and making her run down the stairwell.

"No!" exclaimed Neil, then turning to Polaris, "You'll pay North!"

"Then, I accept my payment to you in a battle," said Polaris, grabbing two Pokeballs and throwing them up in the air, calling out:

"Comet, Draco, come forth!"

The Pokeballs opened and Polaris' Dragonite, Comet, and his Salamance, Draco, appeared.

"Drag-o-nite!" bellowed out Comet.

"Sa-la-mance!" Draco growled deeply.

The two Grunts stood to battle, but Neil simply said:

"Stand down! I'll battle this kid myself!"

He threw out two Pokeballs as well and out appeared a Mightyena and Swellow.

"Might-yena!" Mightyena howled.

"Swell-ow!" cried out Swellow.

"Well now, let's get down to business," said Neil and called out:

"Mightyena, use Hidden Power on Dragonite! Swellow, use Hyper Beam on Salamance!"

Mightyena's body glowed a pale white, with orbs of energy surrounding it, and then released them out on Comet, while Swellow opened its mouth and released a powerful golden blast of Normal energy.

"Comet," called out Polaris, "use Outrage on Mightyena! Draco, use Hyper Beam as well on Swellow!"

Comet's body was surrounded in a red aura and sent out a powerful blast of dragon flames from its mouth at Mightyena, while Draco opened its mouth and released a golden blast as energy as well at Swellow…

0o0o0o0o0o0

At Steven's house, which was more like a huge, yet beautiful beach home, Edgar was impatiently pacing back and forth between the door and a window that looked out toward the Space Center. Brendan and May were watching him quietly from a couch nearby, wondering why he was just continuously pacing. Edgar then let out a soft growl and stated:

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going after Beka…"

Edgar began making his way back toward the door. Just then, Brendan blocked Edgar's path and the only exit out of the house. Edgar growled softly again and said:

"Hey! Let me go out!"

"No can do," Brendan said, shaking his head, "Steven said to stay here and wait until he brings Beka back."

"Look Brendan," said Edgar, his tone being very impatient, "I'm not going to sit by and let Team Sky take Beka away from me…ahem I mean us…"

"Oh," said Brendan, a mischievous expression filling his face and joking, "taking one for Team Edgar, right?"

"Look," said Edgar, whose face was becoming red with blush and said in a serious-like tone, "Brendan, please move aside, I'm going to rescue Beka."

"Edgar," said Brendan, "I can't let you do that..."

"Look!" exclaimed Edgar, cutting into Brendan's sentence, "If you cared about her as much as I do, then you'd understand and…oops…"

Edgar quickly turned away from Brendan.

'Oh crap!' thought Edgar, 'Did I say that out loud!'

"Ed," said Brendan, his voice becoming reassuring, "I do care for Beka, and I do understand about caring for the ones you love…"

Brendan turned to May, who sat on the couch with a soft smile on her face, and smiled back at her.

"…but Ed, this is something Steven wants to…no, has to do on his own, because, well, he loves Beka."

Those words made Edgar turn his gaze down to his feet.

'But…,' thought Edgar.

Suddenly, a boom filled the air and slightly shook Steven's house.

"What was that!" asked May.

All three trainers peered out of the window toward the Space Center and saw that the entranceway to the Center was blown open, not by a bomb, but by a Pokemon attack…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka, who had finally made it to the last step of the stairs, bolted out of the stair well and began making her way toward the exit. Sirens were blaring through out the Center now and Beka's heart was thumping like wild and her lungs screaming for air, and the fuel that was keeping her going was fear of being captured again. She was about two hundred feet from the door when Executive Isabel stopped her, blocking her exit way. A smile pressed against Isabel's face and said:

"Trying to escape Emerald?" asked Isabel.

Beka could also see more Team Sky Grunts filling in the same room as Isabel and Beka was, circling the group. Beka growled softly and she then heard Isabel's voice saying:

"Give it up Emerald," said Isabel, "you will never be able to battle you way out of this one."

Beka had heard that word so many times that she was now really starting to hate it…

Give it up…give up and surrender to Team Sky, give up to their wants and needs, give up to Team Magma and Aqua, give up on making friends in the real world, give up on her dreams and goals in the real world, give up on life in the real world…

"I will never…," said Beka, her hazel eyes hardened to emeralds, "never…ever…never give up! Even if I lose to you all, even if it kills me to defend this world and the real world…I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

Suddenly, a blast filled the air, knocking down some Team Sky Grunts and sending some across the room. Beka shielded her eyes away from the blast, but looked up when she heard:

"STAY AWAY FROM HER TEAM SKY!"

Beka looked up to see it was Steven, standing there with a serious look in his sky blue eyes.

"STEVEN!" exclaimed Beka, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

Steven ran to Beka and grabbed her into a big, tightening hug. He was so relieved she was safe and that he could feel her warm form in his arms.

"Beka," said Steven, "are you all right?"

"I'm okay," said Beka, letting Steven hold her in his arms and having a slight blush in her face.

Beka then heard:

"Aww, what a touchy reunion. It makes me sick!"

Steven and Beka saw it was Isabel who got back up from the fallen Team Sky Grunts, who were still recovering or out cold.

"What now?" asked Steven.

"Give back the Emerald now Champion," sneered Isabel, "or else…"

She threw out two Pokeballs and a Tropius and a Kingdra appeared.

"Tro-pius," said Tropius.

"King-dra!" bellowed out Kingdra.

Beka turned to Steven, who was staring back down at her and he said:

"Beka, we can take Isabel, and I think you all ready knew that. So, are you ready?"

Steven held out his hand to Beka.

"For Hoenn," said Beka.

'And for the real world as well,' Beka thought.

She placed her gloved hand into his hand and they clasped. They then broke lose and threw out their Pokeballs, calling out:

"Cradily, go!"

Steven's Pokeball opened and Cradily, a Grass/ Rock Element, that was looked like a green, underwater plant with yellow, circular designs on its body, and pink, petal-like appendages around its neck, appeared.

"Shelgon, I choose you!"

Beka's Pokeball opened and Shelgon appeared.

"Shel-gon!" came the deep voice of Shelgon.

"Cra-dily!" cried out Cradily.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Shelgon and Steven's Cradily vs. Team Sky Executive Isabel's Tropius and Kingdra

This is a two-on-two battle with no substitutions or time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Tropius, use Stomp on Shelgon! Kingdra, use Twister on Cradily!"

Tropius charged at Shelgon, ready to use Stomp on the Dragon Element and Kingdra released a powerful blast of dragon wind at Cradily.

"Shelgon, use Flamethrower on Tropius!"

"Cradily, use Endure!"

Shelgon sent a blast of flames at Tropius, hitting the Grass/ Flying Element and burning it, while Cradily, surrounded in a yellow sphere of light, endured the attack.

"Tropius, use Sweet Scent on Shelgon! Kingdra, use Hydro Pump on Cradily!"

Tropius released a pink cloud of flowery scent from the leaf-wings on its back, and suffering from its burn, while Kingdra released a powerful blast of water toward Cradily.

"Shelgon, use Protect!"

"Cradily, use Solar Beam on Kingdra!"

Shelgon surrounded itself in a golden aura and let the Sweet Scent flow off of it. Cradily's pink appendages around its neck began to glitter in a yellow light and then unleashed a massive Solar Beam from its appendages, evaporating the Hydro Pump as it blasted toward Kingdra. The Solar Beam then slammed into Kingdra, causing a massive critical hit, however, Kingdra was still able to battle, although it's HP was down to a slight sliver.

"Tropius, use Body Slam on Shelgon! Kingdra, use Aurora Beam on Shelgon as well!"

Beka knew Isabel wanted to give one last shot at this battle and decided to try and knock out Shelgon first. Steven stared at Beka and then began to call out for Cradily to attack, but was stopped by Beka.

"Don't worry," said Beka, with a sense of awe in her voice and sight, "I think Shelgon's got this battle!"

Steven turned back to the field to see what Beka was talking about. He saw that Shelgon was now surrounded in a bright white aura and it was beginning to evolve. Once the bright light had faded away, there stood Salamance, a Dragon/ Flying Element with blue skin, red wings and designs on its head, neck, and under its legs, a gray underside and lower jaw, sharp white claws and teeth, a long tail, and hardened black eyes.

"Sa-la-mance," cried out Beka's newly evolved dragon.

"Salamance," called out Beka, giving out the final attack, "use Twister!"

Salamance inhaled in a huge breath of air and then released a furious Dragon Element attack at the two opponents. Cutting through the other attacks, Twister hit the two Pokemon of Isabel with a massive critical hit and they both fainted.

"No!" cried out Isabel.

Beka cheered out a "Yes! We did it!" and then ran up and hugged her Salamance, thanking it. Salamance bent down and gently gave Beka a friendly lick on her cheek. Steven recalled his Cradily and turned to Beka, with a smile on his face.

"Isabel…" came the sound of a radio, "Isabel…come in…"

Isabel, after recalling her fallen Pokemon, picked up a hand-held radio from her belt and raised it to her face.

"Isabel here," she said.

"Isabel…our leader wants us to bale out…" came the voice from the other line, and sounded like Emily of the Team Sky Elite.

"But I have the Emerald in my sight and…" said Isabel, but was soon cut off by Emily again:

"Our leader told us to leave the Emerald for now…we can come back for her later…"

Isabel growled and said:

"Fine, Isabel, over and out…"

She clicked the radio off and turned her gaze to Beka.

"Seems like you lucked out yet again," said Isabel, and then turned and made her way back up into the Space Center.

Beka watched her leave, wondering why Team Sky wasn't going to try and capture her again…

Suddenly, Beka felt a powerful force fill inside of her, causing her to fall to the floor on her knees and hold herself in her arms.

"Beka!" exclaimed Steven, running to her side, "Beka, what's wrong?"

"It's…" Beka said, quaking in her voice, "it's…the…Green Orb…AAAHHH!"

She screamed as the surge of energy was filling inside of her, fighting with her own life force for control over her vessel. Steven saw in horror that her body was glowing in a green aura and the markings of Rayquaza reappeared on her skin, beating with her heartbeat.

"BEKA!" exclaimed Steven, now on the ground with her and hugging her in his arms, "Beka, please, fight it, whatever it is!"

Beka grabbed onto Steven's black and purple-designed shirt and gripped onto the soft cloth, showing she was trying to fight this energy, but yet wanted to make sure Steven was with her. Steven enclosed tighter around her, showing he wasn't going to let her go and hugged her tighter.

'Please Beka,' thought Steven, 'fight it!'

Suddenly, Steven could feel Beka release a soft scream and fell limp in his arms. Steven looked down to see Beka had fainted, or worst... Frantically, he checked her pulse by pressing his index and middle fingers on her neck. Steven breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Beka had just fainted as his first thought told him.

"You better get her out of here," said a voice from behind Steven.

Steven turned to see it was Polaris, walking over the knocked out Grunts and some recuperating, towarding the Champion.

"What about Team Sky?" asked Steven.

"Some of them fled the Center by an aircraft, especially the leader and her top aids," said Polaris, "the police will be here soon to make arrests. It's better if you leave this mess to me, I'll handle it."

"Thank you so much Polaris," said Steven, taking Beka in his arms and standing with her in his cradling hold, "you've been a big help to not only me, but Beka and her friends as well, especially Beka. I'm sure if she was awake now, she would thank you as well."

"Well," said Polaris, with a soft smile on his face, "just willing to help out a friend."

Steven softly nodded and smiled as well. Salamance, seeing its trainer out cold, gently nuzzled its snout on her forehead, as to say 'Things will be okay', and then lowered its red wings so Steven could climb on. Steven laid Beka across Salamance's back first and then bounded onto the dragon's back. He then pulled Beka up to his chest, laying one arm across her form and the other on Salamance's neck. Steven nodded for Salamance to go. Salamance then gave out a roar and flapped its red wings, kicking itself into the air and flying out of the Center. From below, Steven saw police cars coming at the Center, knowing at least _some _Team Sky members were going to be locked up. He then turned down and stared at Beka. He then gently parted a piece of her red hair bangs and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

_Beka,_ Steven's deepest thoughts filled his mind, _I'm so glad to have you back…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter is Beka battling against Tate and Lisa for her seventh badge…


	38. Vs Tate and Lisa

RW: Sorry about the long delay, it's just been havoc over school, home, and the holidays. (Bows in forgiveness).

Vs. Tate and Lisa

Beka's mind was softly fading away from the world of unconsciousness and was returning into her own form. She felt her own thoughts now flowing within her mind, as well as her senses. With closed eyes, she could hear the sound of ocean waves crashing from below and the sound a soft breeze. The breeze smelled like the fresh saltiness of the ocean and the light, serenity scent of hibiscus flowers.

Beka softly opened her hazel eyes, to see her surroundings. She saw she was on her back, staring at a ceiling, which was painted in a sky-blue color. She was upon a giant bed, with white sheets covering the mattress and a white comforter was draped over her. Beka turned her head and faced the direction to where the breeze was coming from. She saw that a sliding glass door, which lead out toward a balcony, was slightly open and that a white, see-through curtain was dancing in the ocean breeze. She also saw the deep blue ocean along the horizon. Beka then scanned her gaze across the room, seeing that a nightstand was beside the head of the bed on her right; with a blue lamp glowing a sensitive light and a small hibiscus plant with a lovely yellow flower in bloom. Beka also saw her Pokeballs and her gloves were also on the stand, and her shoes were also on the ground near the stand.

Beka then heard the faint sound of someone sleeping by her right side. She looked down toward her legs to see Steven, on the floor and on his knees, with his arms on the bed, cradling his head, deep in sleep. Beka was slightly startled to see Steven was by her side, but yet, she smiled to see that he was with her. She quietly sat up in the bed and leaned close toward Steven, but not too close so she won't wake the Champion up. Suddenly, a question, corny at the thought of it, popped into her mind:

'I wonder,' thought Beka, 'what does his hair feel like? I always wondered if his hair always sticks like that or if he puts some kind of mousse or hairspray in it…'

Beka gently pulled out her right arm from under the comforter and cautiously reached out toward Steven's head. With her fingers spread out slightly, Beka gently touched one of Steven's strands of silvery-bluish hair. To her amazement, it was incredibly soft. She then reached out and let her fingertips touch the pieces of hair that had poked from the left side of his head. Although they looked spiky, they were actually very plushable and they didn't seem to have a hardened feel to them or a feeling of some hair product being put into the beautiful hair.

'Wow,' thought Beka, 'this really is his _natural _hair style.'

She blushed softly and kind of muffled a soft giggle. Suddenly, she saw Steven slightly stir from his sleep. Quickly, she pulled her arm back under the blanket, to show nothing had happened. Steven, whose eyes squinted when he first stirred and let out a soft groan, slowly opened his sky blue eyes. Beka saw that they gleamed like two passionate diamonds on a sea of beauty and she blushed softly at the serenity thought. Steven then turned toward Beka and when he saw that she was awake and sitting up, he let out a bright smile and said:

"Good morning Beka."

"Morning Steven," said Beka softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, now getting up to his feet and then sitting on the bed next to Beka.

"Okay," said Beka, "I guess…"

"What about what happened earlier?" asked Steven, "What in all of Hoenn happened to you?"

"Well…" began Beka and she told him the whole story of Team Sky's purpose at the Space Center, meeting Samantha, their leader, and being infused with the Green Orb.

"I see," said Steven softly, staring at Beka with a soft gaze.

"Yeah," said Beka, with a slight trembling in her voice and gently laying a hand on her chest, "and now, I don't know how to get this Orb out of inside of me."

Beka could then feel Steven's hand gently press against her cheek. His soft smile continued to fill her face.

"Don't worry," Steven reassured her, "I'm sure we'll find a way to get the Green Orb from inside of you out, but until then, I'll be sure to be close to you."

Beka softly blushed and said:

"Thank you Steven."

Steven nodded again and then said:

"Well, I think I'll go and make us a late breakfast. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great," said Beka, "but, where are we exactly and how long have I been out? It looks like its morning now!"

"Well," said Steven, "you've been out all afternoon and through the night yesterday. As for your current stay, you're in my home!"

"WHA!" exclaimed Beka, with a big surprising tone in her voice, "I'm in your home!"

Steven couldn't help letting out a cheerful laugh and said:

"Of course you are, and so are your other friends as well."

"Really!" asked Beka, "Can I see them…oh wait…their probably still asleep though…"

"Well," said Steven standing up, "I'll let you get ready and I'll be down stairs making some breakfast."

Steven then bent down and gave Beka a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Steven then walked out of the room, opening the door, exiting it, and closing it behind him. He left a blushing Beka on the bed, her face as red as the time when he first gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh my gosh!" said Beka softly, "Does…does he really…"

Beka thoughts of mix feelings swirled in her mind.

"If I ask him…" she said, "what will the answer be?"

With a soft sigh, Beka pulled the comforter off of her and quietly slipped out of bed. She saw that the room she was I had its own bathroom and decided to take a quick shower…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fully dressed back into her trainer clothes and brushing out her wet hair, which turned a deep brownish color, Beka made her way down the stair case of Steven's house, seeing it was just outside of her door. She reached the bottom of the steps and a strong, yet delicate aroma filled into her lungs. It smelled like maple syrup mingled into scents of fresh fruit and pancakes. Beka followed the trail of scents to the center point of it all. She entered into an archway opening and ended up right into the kitchen. Beka saw Steven was over by a counter, cooking pancakes on a skillet, periodically, flipping over the series of pancakes so they would fully cook. Steven then turned his head, hearing the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen, and, seeing it was only Beka, smiled brightly once again and said:

"Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Okay," replied Beka, pulling out a chair from a polished, cherry wood table and sitting herself down.

As soon as she did, Beka saw that Steven had filled up a plate with at least five pancakes on top of it and then turned to Beka and asked:

"What would like on your pancakes Beka?"

Beka asked for a little butter with syrup and strawberries on her pancakes. Steven prepared them the way she wanted them nearby, humming a soft tune while doing so. Steven then came around, with Beka's prepared pancakes, and set it in front of her on a silver placement. Beka's eyes widened at the sight of a home cooked breakfast before her, with the wonderful, sweet, warm scents filling into her nostrils, and her mouth began to water inside.

"Anything to drink?" Steven's voice came through.

Beka, snapped out of breakfast fantasies, turned to Steven and asked:

"I guess a glass of milk, if it's all right."

"But of course!" exclaimed Steven, and then made his way to the refrigerator, which was nearby toward the archway into the kitchen behind Beka.

Steven opened the door and pulled out a glass jar, containing Moo Moo Milk, and closed the door. He also pulled down a glass from a nearby cupboard and then poured the milk into the glass. He then set the glass beside Beka's plate and then returned to replace the milk back into the fridge.

"Thank you very much Steven," thanked Beka.

"Well," the Champion beamed, now sitting down beside her in another chair, "you're very welcome."

Beka gave off a small smirk and began cutting up the pancakes with her fork and knife. Once apiece was cut to a bitable portion, Beka placed it into her mouth and chew. It was, by chance, the most fluffiest, and tastiest, pancake she had ever tasted in her whole life! Even the one's that Beka made were no comparison to Steven's.

"Steven," said Beka softly, "this is delicious!"

"Well," laughed Steven, "I'm glad you like it. I guess it pays to take a cooking class back in high school!"

Beka and Steven both laughed at the comment and Beka continued on eating her breakfast. Just then, a soft yawn was heard and the two turned and saw May, in her trainer clothes as well, walking into the kitchen. She turned her sleepy blue eyes toward Beka and once she saw her, May was wide-awake.

"Beka!" exclaimed May, running up and hugging her friend, "How are you?"

"I'm doing all right," said Beka, hugging May back.

The two let go and the Steven said:

"May, I made pancakes for you and the others for breakfast. Go ahead and help yourself!"

"Thank you Steven!" said May, bowing politely and the said: "You know, Brendan is up as well. I think he went to go wake up Ed and…"

Just then, a giant banging noise was heard upstairs, followed by someone yelling:

"HEY ED, YOU HOME MAN?"

"Sounds like Brendan," said May.

"BRENDAN!" came Edgar's voice, "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP. IT'S NOT EVEN ELEVEN YET!"

Soon, muffling came from upstairs, as if Brendan was explaining Ed to something. A door slamming open, a scream, and the Edgar's voice followed to this:

"BEKA'S AWAKE!"

Soon, heavy thudding was coming down stairs and then Edgar's entrance into the kitchen unveiled. Still in his night outfit, which consisted of a pair of blue and white lighting design lounge pants and a white short sleeved shirt with a blue eyed, white dragon on it, Edgar saw Beka and a glittering look appeared in his deep blue eyes.

"BEKA!" exclaimed Edgar, running and hugging Beka from behind, "You're better!"

"Yup," said Beka with a smile, hugging back her friend.

"Owe," came Brendan, in his night outfit as well consisting of a pair of red, blue spark design lounge pants, and a blue shirt with a red Pokeball design on the chest, rubbing his shoulder, "watch out next time when you come blaring out your room like that!"

"Oh, sorry about that," said Edgar, with a sweat drop dripping down the back of his head.

"Beka!" said Brendan, being the final of the friends to hug Beka, "How you doing?"

"Just fine," smiled Beka, hugging back.

With food for everyone at hand, the group had a reuniting breakfast, yet, despite their reunion, a lot more serious things had to be talked about.

"So," said May, finishing off a piece of their current conversation and the last of her sliced kiwi, "where could Team Aqua be hiding at?"

"Well," said Steven, with a serious look in his sky blue eyes, "Team Aqua must be hiding somewhere in the oceans around Hoenn. I seriously doubt they left the region."

"Well," said Edgar, "if Team Aqua is still in the region, they maybe south of Mossdeep…" Just then, Edgar turned to Beka and asked: "Hey Beka, I almost forgot, you have yet to win your seventh badge, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Beka, nodding.

Beka had almost forgotten about her seventh gym battle here on Mossdeep, but being kidnapped by Team Sky and the struggle to escape, one would tend to forget.

"Speaking of battle," said May, rummaging through her waist pack, "this is from the Lilycove Coordination Competition Beka, I got it before we left the city, after you were kidnapped that is..."

May pulled out the green ribbon that Beka had won from the grips of the Team Aqua Grunt Angel. May handed the perfectly tied ribbon to Beka. Beka stared at the ribbon, showing that she and Feebas well, now Milotic, had both beaten the odds of issues of beauty, both out and within.

"Well," suggested Brendan, "until we can find out about Team Aqua's where abouts, I guess it won't be any harm done into going for your seventh badge."

"Yeah," nodded Beka.

'Unless of course,' Beka's thoughts now flooded in, 'the Green Orb has other plans…'

Steven could sense Beka's worridness in her hazel eyes, and knew what she was thinking about…

0o0o0o0o0o0

After breakfast and Edgar and Brendan, getting into their trainer clothes, Beka and the others made their way to the Mossdeep Gym, which was not far from Steven's house. They soon reached a giant dome-like building with a giant, pink, hallow heart on the top of the building to show that this was the Mossdeep Gym.

"Well," said Edgar, "let us walk in!"

Brendan opened the door to the Gym, letting Beka and May walk in first and followed by Steven, Edgar, and himself. Brendan closed the door behind them. The group saw that they were in a golden-colored titled-floored entranceway with deep purple walls. Ahead of the group was three, giant white tiles that were softly glowing in a pale blue aura.

"So, what's up with those tiles?" asked Brendan, walking over toward them.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Edgar, grabbing Brendan's green headband from the back, telling him to stop in his tracks.

"Hey! LET GO!" yelled out Brendan.

"Okay," said Edgar, and let go of the headband, snapping it hard against Brendan's head.

"Owe!" said Brendan, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Beka.

"These tiles are transport tiles," said Edgar, pointing out toward the white tiles, "you have to be careful, they can take you anywhere in the Gym."

"Really?" asked Beka, shifting her stance, and being unaware that she shifted her balance wrong, Beka suddenly tripped herself and let out a yell that she was going down.

"Beka!" shouted Steven and dove underneath her, catching her in his arms.

The two hit one of the tiles and suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Beka! Steven!" exclaimed May, with a look of shock on her face.

"Come on," said Brendan, "we have to follow them!"

"Brendan, wait!" exclaimed Edgar, but it was too late as Edgar watched Brendan and May hit the same tile and disappeared into thin air.

"I forgot to tell them…," said Edgar, "if you hit the same tile, you may not go to the same place where someone else before you has gone. Nether the less, I have to find Beka!"

Edgar then ran up and hit the same tile as the others did and vanished into thin air.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Beka," came Steven's voice, "Beka, wake up!"

Beka was softly stirring from her moment blackout and she felt something incredibly warm under her. She opened her hazel eyes to see that she…was on top of Steven's chest and was staring into the Champion's sky-blue eyes.

"OHMIGOSH!" said Beka, in a loud and shocking tone, rolling off of Steven and sitting up to her knees, "I'M…SO…SORRY!"

Beka had now had her back toward the Champion and her face was now turning completely red and was breathing in shock. She had gotten so close to Steven, too close even, but he felt so warm.

"It-it's all right Beka," reassured Steven, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, right," replied Beka, even laughing a little bit and still blushing softly.

Steven got up, and then offered his hand to Beka. Beka took his hand and he helped pulled her up. She wiped off her clothes, as to make sure dirt and dust hadn't gotten over her white and green outfit.

"I wonder where we are?" asked Beka, looking around to see that they were in a dim hallway.

"Well," said Steven, "Edgar did say that the tiles in the gym go about everywhere in this building."

"So," said Beka, "if we just find another panel, we may just find a way to get to the gym leader's floor and hopefully find the others."

"Well, let's go then," said Steven, leading the way down toward the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Owe," came May, who was sitting up on her knees and rubbing her arm, "that landing hurt!"

"Yeah, it did," said Brendan, rubbing his left leg, the third hit to him today.

Suddenly, from the same panel they had just been on, it glowed in a bright light and Edgar came falling out of thin air and fell on top of Brendan's back, making it a fourth hit for Hoenn trainer.

"Brendan! Ed!" exclaimed May, "Are you both all right?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, "and luckily, something broke my fall."

"Yeah, that would be me," muffled Brendan in a sarcastic way.

"Heh, sorry about that man," said Edgar, climbing off of Brendan's back.

The three trainers scanned the semi-lighted room where they were now at, seeing another panel at the end of the room.

"Hey," said Edgar, getting up and running over toward the panel, stopping before it, "this is it!"

Brendan and May got up as well and ran over to Edgar's side. They saw that this panel had a picture of a faint pink heart on it.

"That's the badge symbol," said Edgar, "this leads to the Gym Leaders' room!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Brendan, "Let's go to the Gym Leader's room!"

"Wait," asked May, "what about Beka and Steven?"

"Relax," said Brendan, "I'm sure they both found the room all ready!"

And so, with all three of them jumping onto the tile, the trainers disappeared once again into thin air.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey," said Beka, pointing to something glowing palely up ahead, "is that another panel?"

"Could be," said Steven, "let's check it out…"

The two walked up to the light and sure enough, it was another panel, but this time, it had a pale, pink heart on it that looked oddly familiar to Beka.

'Hey,' thought Beka, 'that looks like the badge of the Mossdeep Gym. Maybe this will lead us to the Gym Leaders' room.'

"I think that panel leads to the Gym Leaders' room Steven," said Beka.

"Are you sure?" asked Steven, and then said: "Well, I guess there's one way to find out…"

With a smile on his face, Steven grabbed Beka's hand and the two stepped onto the panel, both disappearing again into thin air.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, we made it," said Edgar, as he, Brendan, and May had got back up to their feet.

They were all now standing in front of two large doors with the Gym's symbol again on top of the doors. Just then, the panel began to glow in a bright light again and Steven and Beka reappeared, only for Beka to fall out and crash on top of Edgar. Seeing Beka on top of him, Edgar's face blushed a very bright red and was shaking with shock.

"Be-Be…" stuttered Edgar, as he did before at the bridge near Meteor Falls, "Be-Beka! Uh…uh…uh…um…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Beka in shock again, pulling off of Edgar, getting up, and then bowing, "I'm so sorry Ed!"

"Um…" said Edgar, getting up, surprised, still blushing, and now rubbing the back of his head with his black gloved hand, "you don't…have to…a-apologies. It-it's might fault really, I should have moved and…"

Suddenly, the doors to the Gym Leaders' room opened. The group turned and saw that the room was awaiting their arrival. The group entered into the room, which was dark, and then the doors closed. Then, planets and stars filled the room, showing the trainers outer space.

"There just holograms," whispered Edgar to the group.

"Welcome challengers…" came the voice of a young teenage boy.

"…to the Mossdeep City Gym." finished off the voice of a young teenage girl.

The holograms disappeared and the room slowly lighted up to a seeable level. Standing before Beka, in the pink, blue, and purple paneled room, on a battlefield, were two young teenagers, about three years younger than Beka. They appeared to be twins, with both dark hair and eyes. They had on blue and red outlined outfits, looking oddly familiar to martial arts clothing, with a red Pokeball design on their chests, red and black slip on shoes, and they both had their hair pulled back into buns and had little white flower-like objects in it. They both had deep smiles on their faces and they stared at Beka.

'So,' thought Beka, 'Tate and Lisa of the Mossdeep Gym…'

"Yes…" said Tate.

"…we are." said Lisa.

Beka just realized that they had read her mind and she had a surprised look on her face.

'I forgot,' Beka thought, directing the words toward them , 'you're both psychic twins.'

"Yes we are…" said Tate.

"…and you have come for a battle, have you not?" asked Lisa.

"Yes I have," Beka said.

"Then we will be more than happy…" said Tate.

"…to make your challenge acceptable." said Lisa.

"Then what are the rules?" asked Beka.

"We will do battle…" began off Tate.

"…through a double battle mode." ended Lisa.

"We will battle with four Pokemon, two at a time…"

"…and whoever can knock out all four first will be winner of the Mind Badge."

"You, Beka, may switch whenever you like…"

"…but we, on the other hand, can not."

The two twins pulled out their Pokeballs, one each, and threw them out and said:

Tate: "Claydol…"

Lisa: "Xatu…"

Together: "Go!"

The two Pokeballs opened, showing both of the Gym Leaders' first Pokemon. The first was Claydol, a Ground/ Psychic Element that looked like an ancient doll with pink eyes around its head and white and yellow dot marks on its body and around its eyes. The second was Xatu, a Psychic/ Flying Element that looked like an ancient bird from a Native American artwork. It had green, black, and yellow feathers, a yellow beck, two, long, red feathers that flowed from the back of its head and onto its back. It also had a pair of white folded wings with red, black, and yellow marks on it, red claws with white talons, and a pair of red eyes on its chest as well as its real pair of black eyes on its face.

"Clay-dol," said Claydol.

"Xa-tu!" cried out Xatu in a deep, hypnotic voice.

Beka scanned over the two Pokemon with her now hardened emerald eyes.

'Okay,' thought Beka, 'Claydol and Xatu are both Psychic Elements, with Claydol also being Ground and Xatu also being Flying. So, Blaziken is out due to it being a Fighting Element. Absol would be a great candidate for both of them and Milotic would do well with battling Claydol, leaving me with my three dragons to pick in the switching…'

Beka grabbed her first two Pokeballs and threw them into the air, calling out:

"Milotic, Absol, I choose both of you!"

The two Pokeballs opened and Milotic and Absol appeared.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic called out in its heavenly voice.

"Ab-sol! " Absol growled out softly.

"Well, with everything prepared…" said Tate.

"…let the battle begin!" ended Lisa.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Absol vs. Mossdeep Gym Leaders Tate's and Lisa's Claydol and Xatu

This will be a two-on-two battle, with no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Claydol," said Tate, "use Ancientpower on Absol!"

"Xatu," said Lisa, "use Thunder Wave on Milotic!"

Claydol's body began to glow in a rainbow aura and then rocks began to shoot from under the ground from where it levitated, making a trail toward Absol, while Xatu's body glowed in a light blue aura and then lighting bolts of static electricity shot out toward Milotic.

"Milotic, use Safeguard! Absol, use Water Pulse!"

Milotic surrounded itself in an invisible down of light, causing the Thunder Wave to be deflective and useless. Absol's sickle on its head began to glow a pale blue and then swung it down to the ground, releasing rings of water energy and blasting away the Ancientpower attack, using the Water attack as a counter reaction.

"Claydol, use Ancientpower again on Absol!"

"Xatu, use Solarbeam on Milotic!"

Claydol's body, again, glowed in the rainbow aura and caused rocks to rise from the ground toward Absol, while Xatu collected sunlight into its now opened beak and then shot out a blast of white light toward Milotic.

"Milotic, use Blizzard! Absol, use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

Absol, quicker that the eye, disappeared from the field, causing the Ancientpower attack to miss its target, while Milotic lifted its fan-like tail and sent out a wintry blast of Blizzard toward the Solarbeam. The two attacks hit, causing them to both be defective. Since it was also a double battle, Claydol got hit by half of the attack and its HP was stuck in half. Absol also returned back once the effect from Aerial Ace wore off.

Tate growled softly and said:

"Claydol, use Rapid Spin on Absol!"

Followed by Lisa:

"Xatu, use Double Team!"

Claydol's body began to spin rapidly and began to head toward Absol while Xatu's body glowed a faint white and soon, illusions of itself appeared on the field.

"Milotic, use Swift! Absol, use Shadow Ball!"

Milotic again waved up its tail and from the split fins came out hundreds of yellow stars of light, hitting both Xatu, and Claydol, but Claydol still continued on with the attack. Absol opened its mouth and released a ghostly blast of Ghost energy at the spinning Claydol.

"Now Claydol, Teleport!"

Claydol, still spinning, disappeared into thin air, causing the Shadow Ball to miss its target and slam into a wall of the Gym. Absol scanned the room with its red eyes, looking for Claydol, as well as Beka with her emerald eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Claydol reappeared and landed a massive critical hit on Absol with its Rapid Spin.

"Now, Milotic and Absol, both of you use Blizzard!" called out Beka, wanting to finish the battle.

Milotic and Absol both released powerful blasts of Blizzard, Milotic from its tail and Absol from its mouth, and both created a massive snowstorm that was literally causing everything in the gym to disappear in the storm. Beka waited with patience as the Blizzard attack was slowly dying down. She saw the field and practically the whole entire gym was now covering in a lovely blanket of fresh snow and that both Xatu and Claydol were frozen in ice.

"No! Claydol!" called out Tate.

"Dearest Xatu!" Lisa said in shock.

"Now," came out Beka's next attack words, "Milotic, use Hydro Pump on Claydol! Absol, use Shadow Ball on Xatu!"

Milotic opened its mouth and released a powerful blast of water at Claydol, breaking through the ice and slamming it into the Ground/ Psychic Element, while Absol opened its mouth again and released another ghostly blast of Ghost energy at Xatu, breaking the ice and hitting the Psychic/ Flying Element. Both Pokemon fainted.

"Claydol and Xatu are unable to battle," called out a referee, "Milotic and Absol are the winners!"

"Great job guys!" called out Beka to her Pokemon.

"Tic!" cried out Milotic, happily waving its tail at Beka.

"Ab!" cried out also Absol, giving out a friendly bark.

Both Tate and Lisa recalled their Pokemon and stared up at Beka.

"Such power…" said Lisa.

"…exists within you." Tate finished.

"But we as Gym Leaders…"

"…shall not bow before you yet…"

"…for we still have two more allies…"

"…that will still test you yet."

They both threw out there last Pokeballs and called out:

Tate: "Solrock,"

Lisa: "Lunatone,"

Both: "Go!"

The two Pokeballs opened and Solrock and Lunatone both appeared, the Rock/ Psychic Elements levitating over the white snow.

"Sol-rock," said Solrock in a churning voice.

"Lu-na-tone," said Lunatone coolly.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Absol vs. Tate's and Lisa's Solrock and Lunatone

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Solrock, use Solarbeam on Milotic!" said Tate.

"Lunatone, use Harden!" said Lisa.

Solrock, taking the offensive, released a white beam of light at Milotic, while Lunatone, taking the defense, Hardened itself until a bright luster shown over its tan, rocky, moon-shaped body.

"Milotic, use Protect! Absol, use Leer on Lunatone!"

Milotic, surrounded in a golden aura, deflected off the Solarbeam attack, while Absol's red eyes glowed even redder, cutting deep into Lunatone's red eyes and causing red light to drop from Lunatone's body, showing its Harden was now no more.

Again, Tate and Lisa ordered their Pokemon to use the same moves, and Beka again counteracted with the same moves as before. This went on for two more turns until:

"Solrock, use Sandstorm!"

Solrock's body began to glow in a pale brown color and suddenly, a powerful Sandstorm whipped up and caused Beka to be unable to see the battle. Beka then heard:

"Lunatone, use Flash!"

Suddenly, from the Sandstorm came out an illuminating flash of bright, white, light, causing Beka to shield her eyes as the light hit them. She tried to call out to Milotic and Absol, but with Sandstorm's fury and Flash's affect, Beka could get an attack called out on time and then she heard:

"Solrock, Solarbeam on Milotic!"

"Lunatone, Hyper Beam on Absol!"

Beka called out for her Pokemon to dodge the attacks, but it was too late when she heard the hits of the attacks and the cries of her Pokemon. The Sandstorm soon subsided and Beka saw her two Pokemon, lying in the snow, both fainted.

"Milotic and Absol are both unable to battle," called out the referee, "Solrock and Lunatone are the winners of this battle!"

Beka recalled both Absol and Milotic and thanked them a job well done. She then turned to the battlefield and pondered into her thoughts:

'Okay, both Solrock and Lunatone are Psychic/ Rock Elements, so Flygon will be a good choice in defense. As for my second Pokemon, well, it's a risk, but I'm going to use Salamance, even though it's a Flying Element, but what choice do I have?'

Beka grabbed her two last Pokeballs and threw them out onto the field, calling out:

"Flygon, Salamance, I choose both of you!"

The two Pokeballs opened and both Flygon and Salamance appeared.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon.

"Sa-la-mance!" bellowed out Salamance, and then, Beka noticed that faint auras fell around Solrock and Lunatone.

'Oh right,' thought Beka, 'Salamance gained the ability Intimidate, cutting opponent's attack strengths.'

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon and Salamance vs. Tate's and Lisa's Solrock and Lunatone

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Solrock, use Harden!"

"Lunatone, use Harden as well!"

The two Leaders' Pokemon used Harden to boost up their Defenses.

"Flygon, use Screech! Salamance, use Leer!"

Flygon opened its mouth and released a powerful noise pitch that caused both opponents to lose one-thirds of their Defense points. This followed with Salamance's red glowing Leer attack, causing another reduction in Defense points.

"Now Solrock, use Frustration on Flygon!"

"Lunatone, use Shadow Ball on Salamance!"

Solrock came at Flygon with a raging charge, showing it had a red pressure mark on its head, while Lunatone formed a Shadow Ball from between the tips of its crescent points and shot it out toward Salamance.

"Flygon, use Iron Tail! Salamance, Dragonbreath!"

Flygon, with its long green tail glowing in a metallic light, swung its tail and hit Solrock, causing Solrock to get sent back to the other side of the field, like a just hit baseball. Meanwhile, Salamance opened its mouth and released a powerful blast of green dragon flames, destroying the Shadow Ball.

"Now Solrock…" called out Tate.

"…Lunatone…" said Lisa.

"Psychic!"

The two celestial shaped Pokemon focused on the two dragons before them and soon, their bodies and eyes were illuminated in blue auras. Both Flygon and Salamance were suddenly surrounded in the blue auras as well and were hit by the Psychic's energy, causing massive critical hit damages to the them both.

"Flygon! Salamance!" exclaimed Beka, seeing in shock her Dragon Elements suffering.

"Choose your next moves wisely…" came Lisa's voice.

"…or else it will cost you your badge." Tate finished.

'Okay Beka,' Beka's thoughts began, 'you've gotten out of worser situations than this one. All you need to do is just get through their Psychic holds and attack with attacks with super efficiency…'

Beka saw that the Psychic attacks were letting up and she asked:

"Salamance, Flygon, can you still go on?"

"Fly," growled out Flygon, nodding.

"Mance," Salamance glowed out and nodded as well.

"Okay, Salamance, use Steel Wing on Solrock! Flygon, use Steel Wing as well!"

The two Dragon Elements took up into the air and made their dive onto the Leaders' Pokemon.

"Once again you two…" said Tate.

"…use Psychic!" Lisa finished.

The Rock/ Psychic Elements began to again glow in blue auras, but then:

"Salamance, get in front of Flygon and switch to Protect! Flygon, switch to Quick Attack!"

Salamance flew in front of Flygon and shielded itself before its partner, while Flygon disappeared with Quick Attack. The Psychic attacks were useless now that Protect was up.

"Now Flygon, Sand Tomb!"

Flygon, who now appeared behind Lunatone and Solrock, since Quick Attack was a diversion to escape, beated its wings very fast and caused a twister of sand to engulf the two Meteorite Type Pokemon.

"No!" exclaimed both Tate and Lisa.

The Sand Tomb continued on for minutes, until its began to silently die down. Thanks to the dragons, who cut the opponent's defenses down with Leer, Intimidate, and Screech with a Sand Tomb combination, both Solrock and Lunatone fainted.

"Both Lunatone and Solrock are unable to battle," called out the referee, "Flygon and Salamance are the winners! The winner for the Mossdeep Badge is Beka!"

Beka leaped in the air and gave out a cheer of victory and then ran over and wrapped her arms around her dragons' neck, in which they both gave her friendly licks on her cheek. Steven, Edgar, May, and Brendan also ran up to Beka and congratulated her and her Pokemon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Congratulations…" came Tate's voice, he and his sister now standing before Beka in front of the Gym.

"…here is your prize." said Lisa.

The twins, in both of their hands, handed out the Mossdeep Badge to Beka. Beka picked up the hallowed out, pink heart with her green gloved-tipped fingers and smiled to see the pink hued badge was now her seventh that she won.

'And now,' Beka thought, 'all I need is my eighth badge…'

"Before you go…" came Lisa's voice.

"…we have something important we must share with you." said Tate.

Beka now turned her focus toward the two.

"We know you are being chased…"

"…and that three teams want you."

"And that you have the missing Orb of Blue…"

"…and are looking for the Orb of Red."

"What?" asked Beka, "Do you know where the Red Orb is?"

The twins closed their eyes and said:

"It's deep in the ocean below…"

"…deep in a hideaway in a cavern, near a trench."

"Wait," said Steven, "there is a series of trenches deep below the ocean just south of Mossdeep City. Is Team Aqua there?"

"Yes, they are…"

"…and are almost recovering the Legendary of the Sea."

'Kyogre,' Beka thought.

"Yes, it is…" Lisa continued on.

"…and they are the leader is waiting for you…" said Tate.

A long pause stood on their lips, and together they said with their eyes now open:

"Emerald."

Beka nodded and then turned to her friends.

"Guys, it's time we get going."

They all nodded, thanked Tate and Lisa for their help, and then made their way toward the Pokemon Center…

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be the journey into the Seafloor Cavern and the resurrection of Kyogre…


	39. Arise Kyogre!

Arise Kyogre!

With Pokemon fully healed and their information obtained, Beka and the others began to make their way down south of Mossdeep City and over the serene blue ocean. Beka was upon her Flygon, both Steven and Brendan upon their Skarmorys, with May tagging along Brendan's, and Edgar upon his Charizard, Inferno. They continued to make their way down toward South, until they reached the darkest parts of the ocean, where the series of underwater trenches awaited below the surface.

"So," said Edgar, breaking the silence, "should we land somewhere and plan out what we are going to do to find Team Aqua?"

"We should," said Brendan, "but the question is, where?"

"How about down there?" asked May, pointing to a piece of land ahead of them.

"Sounds good," said Steven, and then he called out: "Beka, let's land on that piece of land down there!"

"All right," said Beka, and turned to Flygon and said: "Flygon, let's land down there."

"Gon!" called out Flygon, nodding.

The Dragon/ Ground Element lowered its head and then gently glided down toward the piece of land, which looked like a crater from either an extinct volcano or as if a large meteorite had crashed into the ocean. The rest followed Beka's and Flygon's lead toward the hallowed circle land piece and they all soon landed, dismounted off their Pokemon, thanked them, and recalled them into their Pokeballs in red beams of light. The four trainers and Champion now stood along the end of land piece, the sand soft and marshy-like since it was so close to the water.

"Okay," said Steven, "I'll go on ahead and dive in first. The rest of you follow after me. Understood?"

"Agreed," nodded the trainers.

Steven nodded. He then reached into his pockets, pulled out five objects, and threw four of them out to each trainer. Beka looked to see it was two red tubs with a clear circular object in the center.

"Steven," asked Beka, "what is this?"

"It's a mask we can use to breath and communicate underwater," said Steven.

Steven then grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it up into the air, calling out:

"Armaldo, go!" exclaimed Steven.

The Pokeball opened and Armaldo, a Rock/ Bug Element with blue scales, hammerhead-like, black eyes, a black and red scale crown between its eyes, a yellow lower jaw, six red and white feather gills on its neck, yellow designed chest, blue and black tipped claws, black knee caps on its two legs that supported it up, white foot claws, black and yellow scales on its back, a long blue tail and black flukes on the tip, appeared.

"Ar-mal-do!" cried out Armaldo.

Steven jumped onto Armaldo's back and then placed his mask over his nose and mouth. He then called out:

"Armaldo, let's go!"

Armaldo ran out into the water and then made a dive into the ocean. Brendan, being next, called out Swampert and he and May both climbed onto the Water/ Ground Element's back, putting on their masks. As Armaldo, Swampert also ran out into the ocean and dove in after Steven. Beka and Edgar were next. Beka called her Milotic and jumped onto the majestic creature's back. Beka then turned to Edgar and asked:

"Need a lift?"

"Nah," Edgar grinned, "I got my own ride…"

Beka saw that Edgar pulled out a crystal Pokeball from his belt and threw it out, calling out:

"Aurora, come on out!"

The crystal Pokeball opened up and a beautiful flash of rainbow light flowed out. The Pokemon then materialized, causing Beka to have her eyes plastered open and her jaw to drop.

"S-s-s-s-s-," stuttered Beka in shock, "SUICUNE!"

As plan as day, there stood the rarity of Johto, the Legendary of the Northern Wind, Suicune, a Water Element with beautiful cerulean blue and snowy white fur with white diamond designs on its side, a diamond-shaped prism on its forehead and from the back of its neck was a long, flowing, purple and blue cape that looked like a river, two long white strips that flowed along its side, and beautiful, crimson, ruby eyes.

"Sui-cune!" howled out Aurora in a loud and passionate voice.

"E-Ed!" exclaimed Beka, "how did you capture it?"

"Well," said Edgar, and began his series of tales around Aurora…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Edgar's Flashbacks_

_Edgar Knight, now on Cianwood Island after winning his gym battle, heads toward the northern provinces of the island, hoping to catch a ferry back toward the main land_ _of Johto. Suddenly, something catches his eye. It is a creature, in similarity of a blue canine with beautiful auras surrounding it, standing on the shore, gazing out at Edgar. Edgar freezes in hopes not to startle the majestic creature before him. Suddenly, Suicune turns and jumps toward the ocean, where Edgar watches in awe as the Legendary jumps over the surf and runs across the waves of the ocean, as if it was running through a blue field of cresting grass, until it disappears. He then hears:_

"_You saw it too, didn't you boy?"_

_Edgar turns to see Eusine, a tall man dressed in blue, white, and purple with dark eyes and hair, standing before him._

"_It's you!" exclaimed Edgar, "The guy after Suicune!"_

"_Yes," Eusine nodded, "and if someone like you were to let the majestic Suicune gaze at you, then you must be after it too, but know this boy: the legendary Suicune will be mine!"_

_And with that, Eusine disappeared back in the direction in which he came…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

"_So what does a little boy like you doing in Team Rocket's newly acquired tower?" laughed off Cassidy, a Team Rocket woman with dark eyes and yellow hair and wearing a black and white Team Rocket uniform._

"_You should be back in hiding boy!" said Butch, also a Team Rocket, but a man, with dark eyes and bluish-green hair also wearing Team Rocket's black uniform._

"_I'm not going anywhere!" said Edgar, who had battled his way up Goldenrod's Radio Tower in hopes of getting rid of Team Rocket, who took over the city and was planning to use the radio in order to draw the Legendary Dogs of Johto out of hiding and to use the Crystal Bell, in which they stole from Ecrutick City, to use to summon the mighty creatures. _

"_Then you leave us no choice," sneered Cassidy, taking out a Pokeball and threw it out, calling:_

"_Houndoom! Go!"_

_The Pokeball opened and Houndoom appeared._

"_Houn-doom!" Houndoom barked out._

"_Go, Hitmontop!" called out Butch, throwing out a Pokeball as well. _

_The Pokeball opened and Hitmontop, a Fighting Element that had a brown upper body and light blue for the lower body, with a horn on top of its head, wing-like appendages dropped on the sides of its head, long arms and legs with grey markings on the joints, clawed toes, and black eyes, appeared beside Houndoom._

"_Hit-mon-top!" cried out Hitmontop._

_Edgar threw out his two Pokeballs and called out:_

"_Shadow, Inferno, come on out and help me!"_

_The two Pokeballs opened and Inferno and Shadow, an Umbreon, a Dark Element that resembled a fox with black fur, golden rings on its ears, forehead, legs, and tail, and red eyes, appeared beside Inferno. _

"_Char-i-zard!" bellowed out Inferno._

"_Um-bre-on!" called out Shadow._

_And so, Edgar battled with Butch and Cassidy and won the fight to reclaim by the tower_ _of Goldenrod City_ _and the Crystal Bell…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

"_Alakazam, use Dynamic Punch!" called Eusine._

_Alakazam, a Psychic Element that looked like a standing fox with yellow fur and brown fur around its neck, wrists, and knee caps, a long yellow mustache, black eyes, and holding two spoons in its grasps, came at Shadow with its left fist glowing in a white light._

"_Shadow, Double Team!" exclaimed Edgar._

_Shadow was soon surrounded by illusions of itself, causing Alakazam to hit a fake and for its attack to prove as a failure._

_Edgar and Eusine were now battling in the shadows of Tin Tower, hoping to gain access to tower. A group of monks were also around the two, judging to see who was worthy enough to battle Suicune._

"_Alakazam, use Swift now!"_

_Alakazam opened its mouth and hundreds of light yellow stars shot out, hitting Shadow and causing the illusions to disappear, but thanks to Shadow's high defense, hardly a dent was just put in._

"_Ok Shadow, now use Faint Attack!"_

_Shadow disappeared into the night air, causing Eusine and Alazakam to be on edge._

"_Now!" exclaimed Edgar._

_From out of nowhere, Shadow landed a critical hit on Alazakam, causing the Psychic Element to faint and for Eusine to lose the battle. The monks congratulated Edgar and Shadow on a job well done and that the elder monk allowed Edgar to proceed to Tin_ _Tower_…

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_The Tin_ _Tower_ _stood tall in the icy moonlight of the full moon, with series of stars gently twinkling in the sky. Edgar, now alone with his thoughts and with the faint glow of a lantern, stood at the door of the tower. Etched into the doors was a story, of the Legendary Dogs arising from the ashes of the Burnt Tower, the Legendary Ho-oh above the sky in the face of the sun and in the distance, a full moon showing the shadowing form of a Legendary, who once ruled the Burnt Tower, now flying away toward the sea…_

'_Well,' thought Edgar, 'this is it…'_

_Edgar placed his hand on the Tin_ _Tower_ _doors and then pushed in. The two doors slowly creaked inward, and then he walked in. The interior of the tower was made of beautiful wood, smelling like ancient, dusty cider, and then he saw up ahead, three pairs of glowing eyes, all illuminated in red lusters. Edgar now shook, both in terror and excitement, as he saw before him the Legendary Dogs of Johto. Suicune was standing in the center, with Raikou; an Electric Element with brilliant yellow, black lighting bolt designed, and white fur, a black crown on its forehead, two saber-toothed-fangs peering from its upper lip, a purple mass of clouds on its back, sharp, long claws, a blue, static-like tail, and red ruby eyes; to its right while Entei; a Fire Element with long, shaggy brown, gray and white plated fur, a red and yellow crown on its forehead, a gray fur piece over its lips, a pair of wing-like appendages and cloud, huge, gray, padded paws, black rings around its legs, and crimson, ruby eyes; stood to its left. Raikou and Entei stared at Edgar with their ruby eyes and then, as if an invisible call of the winds beckoned them, the two Legendaries bounded from Suicune's and dashed before Edgar. Time seemed to slow as Edgar watched the Legendaries pass by him, like silent dancers. Edgar could fell the wind against him and the Legendaries as they passed, he could feel their power graze against his sides, he could smell their fur, contain fragments from the winds, he could sense their powerful gazes on him. He was, in fact, in the presence of the Legendaries. They passed by him in tremendous speeds and he quickly turned to see them just disappear into the night. The doors slowly creaked closed. Edgar then turned and saw Suicune standing before him, awaiting its battle. It threw its head up in the air and let out its battle cry. Edgar knew that it was time…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

"_Me-ga!" cried out Edgar's Meganium, nicknamed Leaf, a Grass Element that looked like a green, long neck dinosaur with a giant pink, white, and yellow flower around its neck, golden eyes and antenna from above its nostrils, and white claws, as it crashed onto the ground._

"_No Leaf!" cried out Edgar._

_It was the final battle. Edgar only had Leaf left and that Suicune was appearing to be tired, but not as tired as Leaf was, who was now recovering from a harsh Aurora Beam._

'_No doubt in anyone's mind,' thought Edgar, 'Suicune _is _tough! I have only one chance left, but even if I did, I don't have enough Pokeballs left and…"_

_Suddenly, something warm was admitting from Edgar's jeans pocket. He looked down to see his pocket was glowing in a pale, rainbow aura. Curiously, he pulled out what was causing it to glow and was surprised to see it was…a Crystal Pokeball!_

'_The Crystal Bell,' thought Edgar, 'has become a Pokeball!'_

_The Edgar knew what he should do next…_

"_Leaf, use Solarbeam!"_

_Leaf's flower around its neck glowed in a bright white light as if it were absorbing sunlight energy. Suicune, seeing the next attack coming, opened its mouth and released a powerful cyclone, its Gust attack._

"_Release it now Leaf!" cried out Edgar._

_Leaf released the Solarbeam at the Gust, causing both attacks to counter react and to cancel each other in the air, but Solarbeam somehow grew more intense and cut through the Gust, hitting Suicune and causing a massive critical hit on the Water Legendary._

"_Okay," said Edgar, "Crystal_ _Ball, go!"_

_Edgar threw out the Crystal Ball and it slammed into Suicune, causing the Legendary to disappear into the Crystal Ball in an aurora beam of light. The ball shook, which seemed like an eternity, until it stopped. A shock of excitement filled Edgar as he cheered and ran up to hug Leaf…_

_End Flashbacks…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow," said Beka, amazingly.

Edgar nodded and jumped onto Suicune's back.

"Hey," said Edgar, placing a finger to his lips and winking, "let this story be our little secret…"

"Okay," Beka smiled.

So, the two remaining trainers placed their masks over their faces and ordered their Pokemon to jump into the ocean. Beka clung onto Milotic's peach-toned skin and was soon surrounded in blue calmness. The sounds of the ocean filled Beka's ears as she saw hundreds of Water Pokemon swim below and above her. She turned and saw Edgar and Aurora was beside her. She then saw the others waiting for her and Edgar nearby a bed of seaweed. As Beka and Ed toward them, Brendan's and May's were wide open, just like Beka's were, and said through their masks:

"No way! A Suicune! You…Ed!"

"Yup," Edgar smiled.

The group continued to make their way underwater, until…

"I see something ahead!" said Steven.

Sure enough, a dark cavern opening filled the trainer's sights. They made their way into the cavern and saw that the Deep Sea Explorer-1 was resting its white hull against a small bed of rocks, as well as two of Team Aqua's submarines. Beka then saw Steven pointing up and then tapped on Armaldo's sides, signaling for the Rock/ Bug Element to surface. Armaldo rose to the surface. Beka then tapped her hand on Milotic's side, causing the Water Element to turn its ruby gaze to its trainer. Beka then pointed up to the surface. Milotic nodded and rose after Armaldo. Once Milotic's head and Beka broke the surface, Beka took off her oxygen mask and inhaled the salt air locked up in the cavern. The cavern was huge, with a small shore ahead of her that lead toward another cave opening. Soon, Brendan and May surfaced on Swampert, while Edgar and Aurora bounded from the ocean and Aurora landed on the water's surface.

"Okay," asked Beka, "what's the plan?"

"Well," said Steven, "we should, first of all, find Archie and the Red Orb."

"Well," said Edgar, "that means we will have to be going through a lot of Grunts to get to him."

"Yeah," Brendan nodded.

"And don't forget the Team Aqua Elite," added May.

In silence, the group of trainers made their way toward the shore, where they recalled their aquatic Pokemon. Once safe inside their Pokeballs, the Pokemon rested, as their trainers traveled into the opening into the Seafloor Cavern.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Standing before a pool of water, deep within the heart of the Seafloor Cavern, was Archie, the leader of Team Aqua, wearing a black outfit with a blue skullcap and chain across his chest. He also had white, bone-shaped **A**'s on his cap's front and one on his uniform, showing the symbol of Team Aqua. In his clutches, he held the Red Orb, its ruby vessel glowing in a deep crimson like fire. He was watching a crane pull out something from the bottom of the pool.

'Soon,' Archie thought, with a dark smirk on his face, 'Kyogre will belong to Team Aqua and will destroy Team Magma from the…'

"Archie sir," came the voice of a female.

Archie turned and saw it was just Shelly of the Team Aqua Elite.

"What is it Shelly?" asked Archie.

"Sir, we have gotten reports that a group of trainers have just entered our base," reported Shelly.

"Well," stated Archie, "have you sent out a band of Grunts to meet our uninvited guests?"

"Yes, we did," said Shelly, "but there is more…"

"Yes?" questioned Archie.

"…well," continued on Shelly, "two of the trainers is Steven Stone, the Champion of Hoenn, and…the Emerald, sir."

"Emerald!" exclaimed Archie, "You mean the girl Team Sky has been after?"

Shelly nodded.

"Interesting…" Archie trailed, and then said: "Well, go with the others and bring Emerald to me."

"Yes sir!" said Shelly and then turned and ran to accomplish her orders.

Archie turned back and saw the object the crane had pulled up, with streams of water flowing off its stony exterior.

"Emerald," Archie smirked, "just you wait…"

This followed by a tremendous laugh from the Aqua leader.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Not again," mumbled out Brendan as, just like in Mt. Chimney, sirens blared into the cavern.

This followed by a band of Team Aqua Grunts coming toward them, holding out Pokeballs in hopes for a battle.

"Beka," came out Steven's voice, "we'll take care of Team Aqua, and you go and find Archie! Don't worry; I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you Steven," said Beka, and she took off, heading toward the Grunts.

A few of the Grunts reached out for Beka with their black gloved hands, but this was blocked when her friend's Pokemon where released and were helping to clear a path for Beka. Beka continued to run and was finally cleared of Aqua Grunts, for the time being. Running through semi-darken and damp corridors, Beka was trying to find a way to the heart of the Seafloor Cavern. Suddenly, an Aqua Grunt was ahead of Beka and had caused Beka to stand frozen in her stance.

"Well, we meet again," said the Grunt, looking up to show that it was Angel Years.

"Angel!" exclaimed Beka.

"That's right," she smirked, "and you're coming with me!"

Angel charged at Beka, reaching out to grab her, but Beka knew how she could get out of this. With a smirk pressed to her face, Beka dodged to her right, but left out her left leg, causing Angel to run into and trip over the trainer's leg. Angel let out a scream as she hit the dirt. Beka then brought back in her left leg and made a leap away from Angel, continuing her way down into the cavern. Before she made the next corner, Beka turned and saw Angel, with dirt and mud all over her face and hair, crying and screaming:

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Beka couldn't help it and gave out a huge laugh, echoing in the cavern, and she continued on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka finally made it to the heart of the Seafloor Cavern. Just like in Mt. Chimney, the room was domed shaped but instead of bubbling lava, large pools of water were all over the place, along with dripping stalactites, reaching their coned arms toward the ground. The sounds of dripping water filled her ears, along with the sounds of machinery. From below, in which she was standing on a small cliff, Beka saw the noises where coming from the area of a giant pool of sea water. Beka climbed down and toward the giant pool of water, to see a giant stone figure was unveiled from the watery deeps below. Beka knew what the creature was and said softly:

"Kyogre…"

Suddenly, a noise of someone clapping echoed in the cavern. Beka turned and her eyes were immediately hardened into their emerald tone. She saw it was Archie, with a dark smirk on his face, making the clapping noise.

"Congratulations on an answer well guessed," Archie said.

Beka turned, sensing the arrival of more presences, and saw it was Shelly, Matts, and Sam of the Team Aqua Elite behind her. They were blocking the way that Beka came in, and weren't going to let her leave just yet. Beka turned back to Archie and said:

"I guess you will be accompanying me for a while…"

"Well," said Archie, "not just for awhile Emerald. How about the rest of your life?"

Archie let out a bellowing laugh after the last comment he made, causing Beka to yell out:

"Not unless the world is destroyed first!"

Archie stopped laughing and said:

"Ah yes, that tiring fable again. Well, let me make you a deal Emerald, since you'll be staying here for a while, how about you and I treat you to a battle. Sound fair?"

"Fine," Beka said, "but first, let's have these lines drawn out."

"Okay," said Archie, and Beka continued on:

"If I win, you give me back the Red Orb you crooks stole from Mt. Pyre. However, if I lose, I will belong to your team."

"Marvelous," said Archie, "we will battle with three Pokemon each and well, you know what happens to the trainer who loses."

He gave out another smirk and then grabbed a Pokeball and threw it up in the air, calling out:

"Mightyena, come forth!"

The Pokeball opened and Archie's Mightyena appeared.

"Might-yena!" growled out Mightyena.

Beka grabbed a Pokeball as well and threw it out, calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Blaziken appeared.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken bellowed out.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Team Aqua Leader Archie's Mightyena

This a one-on-one battle with no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mightyena," called out Archie, "start off with Mud-Slap!"

Mightyena's right front paw dug deep into the earth and threw it out at Blaziken.

"Blaziken," said Beka, "use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and its orange-gold and golden aura flame shot out, burning Mightyena's Mud-Slap into cinders.

"Mightyena, use Mimic!"

Mightyena, seeing the Flamethrower, traced the attack into its mind and was able to copy the attack.

"Blaziken, use Bulk Up!"

Blaziken took in a deep breath of air and exhaled, with a faint grey aura climbing around it and raising its attack and defense.

"Mightyena, use Body Slam!"

Mightyena charged at Blaziken, in preparations to tackle slam the Fire/ Fighting Element.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and the orange and golden flame stream shot out.

"Now Mightyena, switched to Flamethrower!"

Mightyena opened its mouth and a regular Flamethrower of red, orange, and yellow bursted out of its mouth, hitting Blaziken's Flamethrower and causing them to counter react in the air and cause a slight explosion. Smoke filled the air, but either opponent wasn't giving up.

"Blaziken, use Mud-Slap!"

Blaziken, what Mightyena did before, clawed up mud from the earth and threw it into the smoke, hearing a painful bark. Beka knew they got Mightyena and had temperedly blinded the Dark Element of its accuracy.

"Mightyena, use Body Slam!"

Mightyena charged blindly at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge and then use Focus Punch!"

Blaziken leapt into the air, dodging Mightyena's Body Slam, and then came down at Mightyena, with its left fist glowing in a bluish-white aura and slammed the attack into Mightyena, causing a massive critical hit and for the Dark Element to faint. Archie glowed and recalled Mightyena. He then threw out his next Pokeball, calling out:

"Crobat, go!"

The next Pokeball popped open and Crobat appeared.

"Cro-bat," said Crobat softly.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. TAL Archie's Crobat

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crobat, use Air Cutter!"

Crobat's four wings began to beat heavily as a powerful blast of wind came down at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Mirror Move!"

Blaziken scanned the attack with its blue and yellow eyes, and then opened its beaked mouth, releasing a powerful blast of wind as well, hitting Crobat's Air Cutter and negated the attack.

"Crobat, use Aerial Ace!"

Crobat suddenly disappeared in the air, causing Blaziken to be slightly surprised.

"Blaziken, use Protect at the moment you sense Crobat's coming!"

Blaziken nodded and then closed its eyes, focusing on the sounds of the cave. It depicted of the machinery and the water noise and then sensed the beating of wings. Blaziken immediately opened its eyes and established a golden aura from its body, causing Crobat to hit the Protect defense and for it to distastefully fly back to its side of the field.

"Crobat, now use Confuse Ray!"

Crobat released a powerful blast of purple light down onto Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Protect again!"

Blaziken tried to establish another golden aura around itself, but due to Protect's certain amount of timing to be brought up, the defense failed. Beka watched in horror as Blaziken was hit by the Ghost Element attack.

"No Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Crobat, use Air Cutter!"

Crobat released another blast of wind down at Blaziken. Beka tried to get through to Blaziken to dodge the attack, but the Air Cutter slammed into Blaziken, causing a massive critical hit. Blaziken fainted after the Flying Element devastated it. Beka sadly recalled Blaziken, thanked her companion for a job well done and threw out her next Pokemon, calling out:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Flygon appeared before Beka.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. TAL Archie's Crobat

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crobat, use Confuse Ray!"

Crobat again released an eerie purple ray down at Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge!"

Flygon flew over the Confuse Ray, watching it hit the ground where it levitated at and seeing it dissolve on the ground, a failed attack.

"Crobat, use Bite!"

Crobat came down at Flygon, with its white teeth bared and gleaming in a light black aura.

"Flygon, use Crunch!"

Flygon then came up at Crobat, dodging Bite and landing its Crunch on one of Crobat's two huge bat-like wings, its left wing. The Poison/ Flying Element screeched in pain as Flygon let go, seeing had cause a massive hurt on Crobat. Archie growled and yelled:

"Crobat, use Toxic!"

Crobat turned and shot out a purple mass of sludge at Flygon.

"Flygon, Dragonbreath!"

Flygon opened its mouth and released a powerful green blast of dragon flames at the Toxic, burning it to ashes.

"Crobat, Bite again!"

Crobat came at Flygon again with teeth bared.

"Flygon, use Crunch again!"

Flygon, as before, came down at Crobat, dodging its Bite attack and sinking its Crunch into this time, its huge right wing. The second blow to its wings caused Crobat to lose its balance and began to crash into the ground.

"No, Crobat!" exclaimed Archie.

"Now Flygon, use Return!"

Flygon then came at Crobat, swung out its long green tail, and slammed it into Crobat, causing massive damage to the Flying/ Poison Element and for it to faint. Return also showed Beka how much Flygon cared about its trainer, since its power will increase if the Pokemon using it likes its human partner a lot. Again, Archie, let out a soft growl and recalled back Crobat. He then stared at Beka and said:

"They were right, you are powerful Emerald. In fact, you are the first in a long time to defeat both of my beginning Pokemon, but now prepare yourself to go to Davy Jones' Locker."

Archie laughed and threw out his last Pokeball, calling out:

"Sharpedo, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Sharpedo appeared, balancing itself on land with its giant bottom fin.

"Shar-pe-do!" growled out Sharpedo.

"Don't let this one fool you," sneered Archie, "since we are battling on land, Sharpedo can move just as well on land as it can in the seas."

"Interesting…" Beka said softly.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. TAL Archie's Sharpedo

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Sharpedo, use Focus Energy!"

Sharpedo's body began to glow in a fiery aura, as it was preparing to score a higher advantage on critical hits.

"Flygon, use Earthquake!"

Flygon did a friendly summersault in the air and then brought down its long green tail, slamming it into the ground. The ground shook and then, a massive crack slammed into Sharpedo.

"Sharpedo, use Scary Face!"

Sharpedo sent out an angry-like expression at Flygon, causing Flygon to slow and for faint blue auras to fall around it.

"Flygon, use Screech!"

Flygon opened its mouth and release a high pitched Screech, causing Sharpedo's defense to fall.

"Now Sharpedo, Blizzard!"

Sharpedo opened its mouth and released out an icy, wintry blast of snow and ice.

"Flygon, Fire Blast!"

Flygon opened its mouth and release a star shaped blast of fire at the Blizzard, but it proved as a failure as the Blizzard over swept the Fire attack and continued on, slamming into Flygon and for it to instantly faint.

"No Flygon!" exclaimed Beka, and in sadness once again, she recalled Flygon and thanked it for its good work.

"Well," said Archie's voice, "are you just going to give up?"

"Yeah right," said Beka, taking out her last Pokeball, "you're out of your mind…"

She threw out her last Pokeball and called out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

The last Pokeball of the battle popped opened and Milotic appeared.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic's heavenly voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. TAL Archie's Sharpedo

BATLLE BEGIN!

"Sharpedo, use Secret Power!"

Sharpedo's body glowed in a pale white and then sent out white energy blasts at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Protect!"

Milotic surrounded itself in a golden aura and the Secret Power deflected off.

"Sharpedo, use Bite!"

Sharpedo then came at Milotic, its teeth bared and glowing in the same black aura.

"Milotic, use Secret Power!"

Milotic's body, just like Sharpedo's did, glowed in a pale white and sent out white outbursts of energy.

"Sharpedo, switch to Protect!"

Sharpedo surrounded itself in a golden aura and deflected off the attack.

"Milotic, use Mud-Slap!"

Milotic dug its tail into the ground and flung a mass of mud at Sharpedo.

"Sharpedo, use Hydro Pump!"

Sharpedo opened its teeth-lined mouth and released a powerful jet of water, cutting through the Mud-Slap.

"Now Sharpedo, use Fury Cutter!"

Sharpedo then came at Milotic, with one of its flippers glowing in a pale green aura.

"Milotic, use Attract!"

Milotic opened its mouth and released a pink floating heart and since Sharpedo was coming in for an attack, the Attract hit. Pink bubbles broke up the heart and dissolved into Sharpedo. Suddenly, Sharpedo stopped dead in its tracks and had a new feeling stirring inside of it, seeing Milotic in a new light. In a flirting matter, Milotic lifted up its fanned tail and placed it closed to its water drop head and gently batted its ruby eyes, while gently humming a beautiful love song. Immediately, Sharpedo was immobilized with love and decided not to attack the majestic creature before it.

"Sharpedo!" exclaimed Archie, "No!"

"Now Milotic," exclaimed Beka, "use Hyper Beam!"

From within Milotic's fanned tail, a golden aura was glowing from behind. Then Milotic lowered its tail and unleashed out a powerful blast of Normal energy at Sharpedo. This caused the Dark/ Water Element to faint, and for its red eyes to show heartbreak within.

"No!" exclaimed Archie, "This wasn't suppose to be!"

"Well," said Beka, now having Milotic by her side as she scratched its head and then recalled it, "we had a deal, didn't we Archie?"

"Fine," said Archie, taking out the Red Orb from his pocket.

The Red Orb gleamed in Beka's emerald eyes, showing in a dazzling glow of rubies. Beka walked up to the middle of the previous battle spot and said:

"Hand it to me Archie."

Archie stepped out into the center of the field as well and placed the orb in Beka's gloved hand. Beka once again stared at the Red Orb, its hypnotizing glow filling her sight. Suddenly, Beka felt something wrap around her neck and she was forcefully pulled into Archie's chest. With her back to his chest, Beka saw he wrapped one of his bulky, black-sleeved arms around her neck and had caught her.

"Foolish girl!" Archie laughed, "You really think I'd let you get away that fast? You're so naïve!"

Archie laughed again as Beka tried to struggle to get loose of his grip. Suddenly, an incredible warmth filled her hand. She looked down to see that the hand that held the Red Orb was now bathed in the glow of the Red Orb. An incredible energy seemed to fill her and soon, she felt Archie's grip on her loosen and he grab her arm that held the Red Orb, looking at the mystic object in disbelief. Beka then turned and saw that the stone object in the pool was now glowing in a pale blue aura and its stony look was now colored, with blue skin, white markings behind its eyes, on its lower jaw, the tips of its huge flippers, and near the end of its tail, red markings along its eyes and mouth, on its flippers, and near the end of its tail and along its back fins, and hardened yellow eyes. The creature raised its head and sent out a monstrous cry. Kyogre had awakened…

"Mighty Kyogre!" shouted out Archie, "You have arisen from your sleep in thousands of years! Now, as your new master, obey my commands!"

Kyogre turned and stared at Archie, but then, it turned its gaze onto Beka. Immediately, Beka felt her whole body go numb as the mighty Water Element's gaze filled her with its ancient power. She then heard the ancient, familiar voice said:

_The Legendary of the Sea has awakened. The ancient conflict has begun again after its suspension in thousands of years. My dear Emerald, your role will commence and the Legendary of Sky will awaken soon…_

Like the wind, the voice faded away, and Beka watched as Kyogre made a massive dive into the pools depths.

"No!" exclaimed Archie, "It's swimming out to sea! Shelly, Sam, Matts, get the others and get to the surface, immediately!"

"Yes sir!" said the Team Aqua Elite and they, with Archie, climbed up to the opening and left the domed room.

Beka placed the Red Orb into her messenger bag, with the Blue Orb, and was about to turn and make her way out as well until…

"AH!" screamed Beka, as she felt herself suddenly being swept away off her feet.

Beka saw that a giant wave had crashed after Kyogre's dive and was pulling her out into the pool. She screamed for help, hoping someone will hear her.

"BEKA!" came a loud from someone familiar.

Beka didn't get a chance to see who it was, for the raging waters around her were causing her to sink. She looked down into the water and in horror, saw a tornado-like movement in the water.

'No!' Beka exclaimed in her mind, 'A whirlpool!'

Beka tired to kick her way back up to the surface, but the pull of the vortex caused her to sink even faster. Beka could also feel her lungs were about to burst, making her mind cloud in fear and terror. She then felt the pressure of the whirlpool around her and she suddenly screamed underwater, causing her to pass out and slowly drowning. Suddenly, her body began glowing in a green aura…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Steven had run into the room, just in time to see Beka's head sink below the raging waters.

"BEKA!" Steven exclaimed, seeing in horror as she disappeared below.

Steven wasted no time in diving in after her, entering the chaotic watery world. Kicking his legs hard, he saw Beka struggling within the whirlpool and his will to save her grew inside of him, giving him to strength to get closer to her. He then saw her scream underwater and then passed out.

'NO!' Steven's mind screamed, and swam even faster, only about a yard from her.

Suddenly, Steven saw Beka's body glowing in a green aura, the same color as it was back at the space center. He broke into the vortex and he then grabbed her form and held her tight as the vortex sucked him in as well. He knew he had to save Beka; he had to see her smile again, to see her with her friends, to see her safe and sound, to see her alive, and to tell her…

_Rayquaza, _Steven's thoughts filled the deepest part of his mind in a prayer, _if Beka is truly the Emerald of Hoenn, she just can't die, not now. Please Rayquaza, save her, I don't care what happens to me, but please, save her…_

Steven suddenly felt him and Beka sink rapidly down toward the bottom of the vortex and then being picked up by another jet stream of water and being shot out of the cavern…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brendan, Edgar, and May noticed the walls of the cavern starting to cave in.

"We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Brendan.

"But what about Beka and Steven?" asked May, with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry," said Brendan, "Steven said when he finds Beka, they'll get out if something happens and meet us outside on the island."

"Okay," said May softly.

Edgar, not saying anything, ran with the others to escape the Seafloor Cavern. He took on good look down the corridor that led into the heart of the cavern and thought, with deep blue and serious eyes:

'Steven, you better keep Beka out of harm's way…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

RW: Next chapter will be another special where Beka and Steven finally confront each other about their feelings…


	40. Chapter Special: I Love You

And now, the moment you all have waited for!

(Eyes of ravenous readers are clawing at the chapter, wanting it now.)

AAHH! TAKE IT! TAKE IT!

(Throws out chapter to readers and waits in a corner for reviews.)

I hope you all like it!

Chapter Special: …I Love You.

Darkness. Darkness filled her mind, but slowly, the unconsciousness was lifting from her. Her senses were also softly returning to her mind and also were slight hints of pain. Beka's hazel eyes were softly fluttering opening, showing her a hazy vision of her surroundings. She blinked and saw the vision was becoming clearer. She saw what appeared to be stalactites, reaching down, with their dripping arms, from the ceiling to hopefully touch the rocky, yet damp ground below their stretch. Beka began to realize that she was on her back and on a hard, rocky, cold surface. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling filled her ears with a gentle watery chorus. Wanting to see more of her surroundings, Beka tried to pull herself up so that she would be able to sit up, but a flow of pain flushed through her body and caused her to slip back on her wrists and for her to land back onto her back. A hard, yet soft groan escaped between her lips.

"Beka?" came a familiar voice.

Beka turned her head toward the sound and saw Steven, crawling towards her.

"St-Steven?" questioned Beka, with a groggy tone in her voice.

"Yes," said Steven, with a stream of tears in his sky-blue eyes, "yes, it's me."

A soft smile was also on his face as he took Beka's gloved hands and held them in his, showing her he wasn't going to leave her side.

"What happened?" asked Beka.

"Well," said Steven, "you got caught in a whirlpool and I dove in after you when I saw you go under."

"Yeah," said Beka, "the whirlpool occurred after Kyogre escaped."

Steven nodded and continued: "Well, we both together got caught in the whirlpool and I thought it was the end for us, until out of nowhere, an underwater current broke through the whirlpool. I passed out after the current picked us up and when I awoke, we somehow ended up is some underground cave pocket."

Beka tried to sit up again, but the same pain tackled into her again and she slipped, but this time, Steven caught her in his right arm.

"You need to take it easy," ushered Steven, "here, let me help you sit up…"

Beka could feel Steven wrap his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm to reach around her waist and pulled her up close to him. He seated her upon his lap, Beka slightly blushing at this action.

"Here, you must be cold with nothing much on your arms," Steven said.

Beka watched as Steven took off his two large rings from his sleeves and then pulled off his long-sleeved, black and purple designed jacket-like shirt and wrapped it around Beka's cold, acing form. She saw Steven had wore a long-sleeved, white, silk shirt with the high collar around his neck under the black and purple designed shirt and also that his red scarf was gently laying upon his chest. She then felt Steven gently rub his arms along her arms to keep her warm. Softly, and not knowing, Beka laid her head against Steven's chest and softly closed her hazel eyes. She felt safe with the Champion of Hoenn and knew that deep down inside of her, she loved him with all her heart…but the question was, does he love her the same way back?

"Beka," she heard Steven call her name.

Beka looked up at Steven and their cool eyes meet in a color tone of something deep and true.

"Yes?" questioned Beka in a meek voice.

Steven, with his eyes closed for a moment, as if he didn't want to mention what he was about to say, and then said:

"Beka, I don't mean to be rude or anything like that, but…can you please tell me…where you come from?"

Beka froze at that question, that question she didn't want to tell, that question she kept running away from, that question that told her of her previous life…

"Well," said Beka, "if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"But of course," said Steven, a little shocked at the secrecy of the answer.

"I…" began Beka, "come from the real world."

"Real world?" asked Steven, a little confused.

"Well," explained Beka, "not this world, I mean."

"You're an alien?" asked Steven again, curiosity growing in him.

"No," laughed Beka, "not like that, I come from a different reality."

"Reality," pondered Steven, "you mean such as dimensional plane levels and stuff like that?"

"Yes, sort of…" said Beka.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Steven.

"I'm not for sure," said Beka, pondering upon the memories for her twilight zone experience.

"Well," asked Steven, "how is it like to live in 'your' real world?"

Beka didn't reply.

"Beka?" asked Steven.

"It…" Beka softly stuttered, "It…wasn't like here…that's for sure…"

"If you don't want to talk about it Beka…" began Steven, but then cut off when he heard:

"No, I think it's time I told someone about my past…someone I can truly trust…"

Steven was surprised to hear his was one to be truly trusted and then nodded for Beka to begin. Beka took in a deep breath, released a soft sigh, and began her story…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Beka's Flashbacks and Memories…_

_When I was little, I thought everything in life was my little playground, a place to explore, a place to learn, a place to make friends and a place to feel home. My parents loved me with their hearts and would always call me their little shooting star, always wanting to go to new places and always wanting to shine…_

_However, when I was in elementary school, everything changed…_

_A new girl came to my class and she was always shy and quiet. So when I saw her sitting on a bench by herself, I walked over and talked to her and to make her feel welcomed into my school. Soon, we became best friends, but one day, everything changed. When she told me that she like this boy, she told me not to tell anyone else about it and I didn't, however, another girl, who didn't like me, overheard us and told everyone else on the playground about the new girl's secret crush. Everyone started laughing and making fun of her and she grew upset. The girl who didn't like me told her that I was the one that told everyone else about her crush, but I had keep my promise not to say a word. Soon, the new girl hated me and told me that she never wanted to be friends with me again and began hanging out with the other girl and her group of friends. After that day, everyone at school either made fun of me, calling me a tattle-tale, bullied me, or didn't even bother to hang around me. I knew from that day on…I was alone…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_When I got into middle school, things just got worst. After leaving middle school and entering high school, however, everything just lost control. Constantly, a war between me and the entire school body waged on. Even the new girl and the girl that broke us apart, had become a part of the preppy class of high school society and they and their group of friends ruled the school. With their rein, I was always a target for paper airplanes, stolen textbooks and homework, markings on my locker, and others, but since fighting wasn't in my mind, I just ignored them and continued on with my life. They also never let me have human contact, either with old or new students to the school and they would call me 'The Loner'. With also high school beginning, my parents were never home a whole lot and I never got to saw them as much as I wanted too. Finally, the day came that changed my life forever…_

_It was a rainy day and school was finishing up for the afternoon. I headed to my locker and saw what appeared to be a bunch of papers, stapled together, taped to my locker. I pulled it down to see what it was, not knowing it was just another joke or an assignment, but it made me fill with an uncontrollable felling. In bold, black letters, someone wrote for the title of the pages:_

_**A LIST OF THE NAMES WHO HATE BEKA**._

_I stared in horror as I scanned the blue-inked names written below the title and sure enough, it was all of the student body of my high school. I soon heard bursts of laughter and I looked up to see it was a huge group of students, including the new girl and the one who disliked me back in elementary school, crowding around my locker. I couldn't help it, the rejections, the taunts, the pickings, the loneliness, I just couldn't take it anymore…_

_Suddenly, I felt my legs kick up and I began to run. I ran through the crowd and into the hallway clearing, running down the hall. I heard a few of them taunting me and running after me, shouting out blastfamies and trying to shove me into lockers so I would stop, but I didn't. The anger and sadness within me keep me going, running down the halls of the school, bursting from the doors into the outside. I ran in the rainy world before me, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get away, to disappear and never return…_

_As soon as I got home, I was completely exhausted, but that didn't stop me from heading down the long hall to my room. I didn't care much for my soaking clothes either, or that I had turned on the radio, or crashed onto my bed, or had the messages of hate in my hands…_

_End Beka's Flashbacks and Memories…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"And then," continued on Beka, "I tore up the papers and wished to belong in a place I called 'Home'. Once I did, I came into Hoenn…"

Steven, with a soft tear in his eye, brushed it away from his sky-blue eyes and hugged Beka even closer to him. Beka blushed even more when he did so and then she heard:

"My dear, sweet Beka," said Steven, "I'm…so sorry…"

"It's okay," said Beka softly, "you didn't know and…"

"I think…" Steven began, "I should tell you something now…something that you should have known about earlier…"

Beka saw Steven stop his sentence, closed his sky-blue eyes, and took in a deep breath. He then reopened them and said:

"Beka, when I was a little boy, my mother passed away and it completely devastated my father. The days after her passing, my father took me in his lap and told me:

'Steven, my son and the jewel of mine…and your mothers'…life. I want you to listen to what I say to you son and listen well. Don't let anything in life bring you down and don't let yourself be sad by the past. Steven, I want you to live life to the fullest…make as many friends as you can, explore, learn, and love nature and all that it has to offer, learn to find happiness with in the simplest things in life, with the people you meet, and learn to love, have fun, corporate, and respect Pokemon, but most importantly Steven, let your heart be your guide when you are in a time of need. Keep it pure, happy, bright, and compassionate. Remember Steven, when you find that one, the one that will guide you through darkness, the one who will bring you the purest of joy, the one you want to see forever for as long as you live, keep that person close. For Steven, it is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all…'

"And so, I followed my father's words and keep my head up to the stars. I would help my father collect stones and minerals for his collection when I was still small and he taught me everything about Pokemon. Soon, I received my first Pokemon, Beldum, on my tenth birthday and I was the happiest kid in the world. Growing up as a teen, I would go on Pokemon journeys and capture Steel Types, my favorites, as well as a few others to help build my team. I eventually won all eight badges and battled in the Hoenn League, which lead to the Elite Four, and then to the Champion at the time. I conquered them all and became Champion of Hoenn. Ever since then, I had thousands of letters and e-mails all coming from fan girls who wanted nothing more than just to go out with them for money and popularity reasons, never wanting to go on journeys or even do anything with Pokemon. I turned down on almost every girl I meet, until…"

Beka could feel Steven take his hands over hers and pressed them in together in a folded manner. Beka was now staring even deeper into the Champion's eyes, and all she could hear was his words…

"Beka, when we first meet, back in Granite Cave, I felt something hit me emotionally. I didn't know what it was at first, but I began searching. Searching deep within myself that I must have some strong bond with you and I now know what it is, although you may not have the same bond for me. Beka…"

A silence and then:

"…I love you…"

A wonderful sensation filled Beka. It felt like some beautiful emotion had finally filled her. A serenity of feelings had now filled her mind and those words were burning deep in her deepest thoughts. The bond he shared for her was also the same bond that she shared for him and he would know it now. Beka smiled, with a soft blush in her cheeks, and said softly:

"I love you too Steven."

Beka then felt Steven cup his hands under her chin and pulled up her face so it meet with his'. With their eyes still locked into one another, Beka felt that she would fall into that sea of blue diamonds and be lost with his soul in there forever. He smiled and so did she as the two love-aching trainers gently touched each others lips in a passionate, gentle first kiss.

_Oh my gosh, _the deepest thoughts of her true feelings touched Beka's mind. Beka closed her softened hazel eyes, as soft streams of tears flowed down her cheek. She had waited for this moment for all of her life and she ended, _my very first kiss…_

Little did the two trainers know, but their pendants of Latios and Latias, still around their necks, draped out of their shirts and were clicked together, showing a now infinite closeness between the two…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter will be Beka's and Steven's escape from the cavern and the reuniting of friends…


	41. Reuniting

Reuniting 

Beka was softly waking up. She had her head pressed against something warm and it moved to a steady up and down heaving. Beka looked up to see that she had fallen asleep in Steven's arms and was resting against his chest. Steven was also asleep, his face being peaceful and serene. The jacket was still draped over top of her and she pulled it up closer to her in order to get more warmth.

'Oh my,' thought Beka, 'I must have fallen asleep in Steven arms.'

A small sweat drop gently dropped on the back of her head as she thought of it, seeming a little embarrassed at the thought. But why should she? Both Beka and Steven confessed for their love for one another and they did share a first kiss. Beka continued to look up at Steven and smiled. She had never been this happy before in her whole entire life and she wanted nothing more than for this memory to stay with her for the rest of her life…

Suddenly, Beka noticed Steven's face was slightly twitching, as he was slowly stirring from sleep. He opened his sky-blue eyes and was gazing down upon Beka's face, now smiling. Steven smiled back and said:

"Nice nap?"

"Yeah," Beka sweat dropped again, "I must have fallen asleep after the kiss and…"

"It's okay," reassured Steven, "you seemed very tired after what you been through and no doubt in my mind that you needed nothing more than rest."

"Yeah," said Beka softly.

Beka then felt Steven's hand brush down her red hair. She then heard the Champion say:

"Hey, why don't we get out of here?"

"Sounds good," said Beka, "we need to find the others and figure out what's going on in the outside world as well…"

Steven nodded and said:

"Well, I think this pool of water will certainly lead out to sea. So let's just see if we can take the same route as well."

Beka nodded. Both she and Steven got up, Steven putting back on his black and purple design jacket and the rings on his arms, and made their way toward the pool of water nearby. Steven called out his Armaldo and then bounded onto its back while Beka called out her Milotic and jumped onto the Water Element's back. With their oxygen masks over their mouths and noses, Beka and Steven called for their Pokemon to dive into the water. With their cries admitted from their mouths, both Pokemon made a head dive into the water. Beka's hazel eyes were once again filled in the blueness of the water and saw Steven ahead of her, gesturing her to follow him. Beka nodded and tapped on Milotic's side, signaling it to follow Steven and Armaldo. Milotic and Beka followed beside Steven as the four of them journeyed through the underwater pathway. Soon, they reached to the end of the pathway, which was actually an underwater tunnel, and they made it to open waters. Beka tapped on Milotic's sides again, this time for it to surface. Milotic nodded and swam toward the surface with Steven and Armaldo following behind. When Milotic and Armaldo finally reached and broke the surface, Beka and Steven pulled off their oxygen masks and surveyed their surroundings and what they saw brought chills down Beka's spine…

The sky above them was constantly changing before them. At one moment, storm clouds were spreading across the sky, throwing down their tears of anger and lighting of fury down upon the world, and as time moved on, the storm clouds would vanish and be replaced by the sun and its blazing rays of golden light, and then it was repeated over and over again.

'I was afraid of this,' Beka thought, 'with Groudon and Kyogre released from their thousand years of sleep; the forces of nature are starting to go unbalanced and causing chaos!'

"BEKA!" came the familiar cries of her friends.

Beka turned and saw Brendan, Edgar, and May, all standing upon the rocky island where they all began at, waving out and calling out to Beka and Steven. The two trainers and their Pokemon made their way back toward the others on the island. Once they safely dismounted off their Pokemon, Beka and Steven thanked them for a job well done and recalled them both into their Pokeballs for a nice rest.

"Thank goodness you both are all right," said May.

"Well," said Beka, "we're both okay, but the world is in more danger now."

"Danger?" asked Brendan, "Is that why the weather is going hey-wired?"

Beka nodded. Suddenly, a PokeNav was beginning to go into a series of rings and beeps, signaling that a call was being made. Everyone turned to see it was Steven's and the Champion picked up his Nav and answered:

"Hello?...Oh Wallace, it's you!...What? An emergency, where are…oh, I see…I understand, I'll be there shortly…"

Steven pressed a button, causing his Nav to cut off and end the call.

"So what is it?" asked Beka.

"It was Wallace," said Steven, "and he has found the missing Legendaries."

"Really?" asked Beka, "Where?"

With a bit of disgracement in his voice, Steven replied:

"They are battling at Sootopolis City."

"No way!" exclaimed Edgar, "That's insane!"

"Yes, it is," said Steven, "and we need to hurry over there to the city before it's too late."

Beka nodded and said:

"All right, let's go!"

With that; Beka upon her Flygon, Brendan and May upon Brendan's Skarmory, Edgar upon Inferno, and Steven upon his Skarmory; they all took to the skies and began to make their way toward the destination of Sootopolis City, with Steven, being the guide, leading the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Little did our heroes know, but with in the high reaches of the sky was someone watching them…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is the meeting of Wallace, Beka's journey into the Cave of Origin, and the truth of the legend of Hoenn will unravel…

Sorry if this chapter was too short; I just wanted to save the important stuff for next chapter. Also, I would also like to take the time and thank all of you who read and reviewed, since this story has reached over the 200 review hits! Thank you very much to all and I hope with all the reviews that I have received (both good and bad), I can make this story even better…


	42. The Legend of Hoenn

The Legend of Hoenn

The island that housed Sootopolis City was coming into the visions of our heroes. The white, extinct volcano rose from the depths of the ocean surrounding it, and trying with its white, stony top to touch the heavens above. Beka and the others reached the island and then crested over the white exterior slopes in order to reach the center of the island and to the city within. What Beka saw next filled her vision was something that should have passed thousands of years earlier…

Deep in the heart of the island, on what should have been calm, crystal waters, was the continuation of a battle fought long ago. For there, was both Kyogre, the Legendary of the Seas, and Groudon, the Legendary of the Land, battling it out for some unknown purpose that only they knew. Beka could see Groudon, lifting its head and sending out a tremendous roar through its white-lined teethed mouth, followed by the sunlight breaking through the darken storm clouds. After its battle cry, Groudon's opened mouth released a golden-white blast of sunlight right at Kyogre.

'Solarbeam,' thought Beka.

The Solarbeam slammed into Kyogre, causing the Water Element to wince in pain, but it was determined not to give in. So, Kyogre lifted its head and sent out its battle cry through its white-lined teethed mouth as well, causing the storm clouds above to cover the sunlight and to bring out a heavy shower of rain. After this proceeded, Kyogre's mouth opened wider and released a powerful, concentrated blast of water at Groudon.

'Hydro Pump,' another thought pressed Beka's mind.

The Hydro Pump slammed into Groudon, causing the Ground Element to release a roar of pain and staggered slightly on its mound that kept it out and over the water. Yet, it was still determined to continue on and then repositioned itself for the next round.

"These poor Legendaries," came Steven's voice.

Beka turned and stared at Steven, seeing he had a look of pity and hurt in his sky-blue eyes.

"Awaked after a thousand years," he continued on, "and only to be again battling out in anger and confusion. Team Aqua and Magma have once again threatened the world with their plans of world domination, only for it to be clouded with the circumstances that they have failed to see through…"

"Hey guys," came Brendan's voice, "look! Someone is trying to wave us down!"

Beka looked down to see surely enough, someone on the edge of a cliff near the water was waving their arms at them, signaling for them to come over to it.

"Should we?" asked Edgar.

"Well," said Brendan, "I guess we can't levitate around the island like this since the weather is out of whack…"

"Brendan's right," said Beka, "let's land."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The stranger saw that our heroes got the signal he was waving out to them and saw them gliding down towards him. One by one, they each landed on the edge of the cliff nearby and recalled their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. Once their companions were back safely inside, Beka and the others turned to face the stranger. He was tall, about the same height as Steven, wearing raingear over his body and over the top of his head. He also had strands of sea green and blue hair jutting from under the hood of his hat and his eyes were of that of a beautiful sea green with hints of a paradise blue in them. A soft smile pressed against his face as he saw the group of trainers and said:

"It's good to see you again Steven."

"Yes, it is good to see you again as well, Wallace."

Beka suddenly realized it was him, although it took her awhile to see through the raingear he wore. Wallace, the famous Water Trainer of Sootopolis City!

"Ah," said Wallace, gliding his way toward Beka and peering into her face, "and this must be the lovely Beka I've heard so much about!"

"Oh," said Beka softly, a little surprised at what Wallace just said, "uh…hi Wallace, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Beka bowed softly in politeness. She suddenly felt someone pick up her right arm and Beka looked up to see it was Wallace, taking her hand into his'.

"No," Wallace said softly, "the pleasure is all mine, my dear…"

Wallace bowed softly to Beka and then pressed a small kiss onto her gloved hand, showing her a deep politeness of the proper gentleman. However, this was making Edgar's face flame up in an angry expression on his face.

"Hey Ed," asked Brendan, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, turning to Brendan, "Oh, I'm okay."

"Well now," said Wallace, "welcome all to Sootopolis City…of course, that's what I would be saying to you all right now if it wasn't for this climatic battle to occur."

"Right," said Steven, "and that's why we have come to Sootopolis City."

"But of course," said Wallace, nodding, "and I think it is time we get this show on the road."

Wallace then turned to Beka and said:

"Beka, come with us."

"Where to?" asked Beka softly, deep in her mind knowing the answer.

"Why," said Wallace, "to the place where all legends are born…"

"And," interrupted Brendan, "what about us three?"

"Well," said Wallace, "I would, my dear Brendan, let you all come and support your friend in this time of need, but I'm afraid it can't be so…"

"I see," Brendan said, with a deep look in his face, as well as the same look appearing in May's and Edgar's faces.

"However," said Wallace, "the Gym of Sootopolis will be a shelter for you all from this storm of rain and light, if you all wish to take to offer that is..."

"I guess we have no choice," said May softly.

"Well then," said Wallace, "Steven and I will be waiting for you Beka," and with that, the two Champions proceeded a few feet away, letting Beka have some time with her friends.

May ran up and hugged Beka, saying with tears in her voice:

"Beka, whatever happens, please come back safe…"

"I promise," said Beka, hugging her friend back, "don't worry."

May then let go and took a step away, letting Brendan give out his message to Beka.

"Hey, take care Beka and come back to us in one piece…"

"Don't worry, I will," Beka said, this followed by Brendan giving Beka a friendly hug.

Brendan then let go and let Edgar come up to talk to Beka.

"Beka…" said Edgar, slightly stuttering at his own words, trying not to blush so much, "…please…c-come back safe okay? You can beat anything that comes in your way…and I…I'm proud of you girl!"

Edgar then brought Beka into his arms and gave her a big hug of support.

"Hey, thanks Ed," said Beka, hugging him back.

Beka suddenly realized Edgar hadn't let go yet and then Beka heard Brendan say softly:

"Um…Ed…"

"Yeah?" came Edgar's voice.

"You need to let her go now."

"Oh," said Edgar, releasing Beka from his hug and blushing even redder, "I'm SO sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay," Beka said with a smile on her face.

Beka knew that she was the luckiest girl in the whole universe to have a tight group of friends that cared so much about her and appreciated and accepted her for who she was on the inside. She couldn't help but shed a soft tear and said:

"Thank you guys."

The group nodded and they then turned toward the Sootopolis Gym, which wasn't far from where they were and proceeded to it. Beka closed her hazel eyes and then turned back to Steven and Wallace, who was waiting for her.

"Ready?" asked Steven.

"Yes," Beka said softly, nodding and wiping the tear from her face.

Wallace led the way, with Steven following behind and Beka being in between them, toward their destination. The white rocky road of the interior of the island winded itself along the sides of the volcano's walls, guiding the three to the place were the situation all began…

Steven couldn't help but stop for a moment and speak these words out loud, causing Beka and Wallace to stop and see that Steven was staring out toward the battle before him:

"I can't believe this is finally coming to pass…the war between the Legendaries of Sea and Land has once again commenced, and they alone will determine the fate of this world. If only we had the Legendary Rayquaza to come now…"

Steven stopped in his words and closed his sky-blue eyes. He then turned and ushered Beka and Wallace to continue on with the travel. Finally, all three of them reached a giant, cave opening that foretold of darkness ahead of them.

"Well," said Wallace, "this is it, the Cave of Origin…"

Beka immediately felt a rush of energy fill her as she stood in the presence of the cave. Wallace stepped up ahead and said:

"Come, I will tell you how it all began…"

Wallace proceeded into the Cave of Origin first, followed by Beka and Steven trailing behind. Surprisingly, the Cave of Origin wasn't dark at all and it was suitable for seeing without using the move Flash. The deep brown walls of the cave had along it ancient pictures of the Legendaries of not only Hoenn, but those of Kanto and Johto as well.

"These Legendaries are important to the history of the Pokemon World," said Wallace, "but Beka, the most important legend a waits for you in this room…"

They all stopped in front of another cavern opening and Wallace let Beka proceed in first. Beka stepped into the cavern, seeing it was huge and dome-like, with heavy mist gently floating around the ceiling and the walls. Beka also saw giant slabs of rubies and sapphires jagging from out of the walls, gleaming and sparkling in a quiet and mysterious matter. Beka also saw before her on the wall before her, was a giant ancient painting, depicting the battle of Kyogre and Groudon within the city, thousands of years ago. She also saw, hovering above the two, illuminated in a green aura and with the beautiful blue sky showing down a golden ray of light to the two below, was no other than Rayquaza. Beka immediately felt something within her shine in a wondrous feeling.

'It must be the Green Orb,' thought Beka, placing her hand up to her heart.

"Long ago," said Wallace, his words flowing into the cavern like the bubbling of a spring, "the Legendaries of Land and Sea fought in a climatic battle over the Earth, with days and nights filled with powerful storms and unexpecting sunlight. With droughts and floods filling the region of Hoenn, the world was in grave danger of collapsing and dying out, until, from the heavens above came the Legendary of the Sky, finally putting an end to this fighting. When it reached the area where the Legendaries fought, which was believed that this was the exact sight, it released a powerful roar, causing the two to quell their fighting and for them to return to their resting grounds, where they eventually took into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, the Legendary of the Sky, seeing its work was done, vanished back into the sky from whence it came, but not before leaving three tablets behind. One tablet of ruby, another sapphire, and the third emerald. It was here that these tablets rested; until a band of greedy humans stole the ruby and sapphire tablet and melted it into the Red and Blue Orbs. Fortunately, the Red and Blue Orbs were found and protected before their powers were unleashed onto the world and it was believed that the Orbs would be much safer on top of Mt. Pyre instead of the heart of the Cave of Origin. The emerald tablet, however, was decided to be moved into a remote region of Hoenn and was decided to be rested in an ancient ruin in Granite Cave called the Temple of Legendaries, where from what I had been told, was stolen and hadn't been found…"

"I have it," Beka said softly.

Wallace turned to face Beka and questioned: "What?"

"I have the emerald tablet," said Beka, "well, actually, it is now the Green Orb, since Team Sky melted it down into it, and the Orb is resting inside of me…"

"What? It's the Green Orb now!" exclaimed Wallace, with anguish in his voice.

Beka softly nodded.

"Well," said Wallace, "at least Team Sky doesn't have their evil clutches on it anymore, but Beka, if the Green Orb is with in you, then you must be…The Emerald of Hoenn."

"What is that suppose to mean exactly?" asked Beka.

"My dear," said Wallace, "according to the Legend of Hoenn, it is said that whoever posses and is deemed worthy of the emerald tablet, is considered the Emerald of Hoenn. It is also said that if this climatic battle is to reoccur again, than the Emerald must find the Legendary of the Sky and awaken it to quell the battle once again."

"Then where is Rayquaza?" asked Beka.

"Rayquaza is said to be deep in sleep as well, on top of Sky Pillar, waiting for its physical form to be awaken again."

"Then that means," said Beka, "that I must go to Sky Pillar."

"Then I'll go with you as…" began Steven, before being cut off by Wallace:

"No Steven, only the Emerald can proceed to Sky Pillar…alone…"

"I see," said Steven softly, with a sense of hurt in his eyes.

"Then I best be going," said Beka, and turned to make a run out of the cavern.

Steven and Wallace watched as Beka ran out of the cavern.

"That girl," Wallace said softly, "if she is truly the one…then she is the savior to our world…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka ran out of the Cave of Origin and threw out a Pokeball, calling out:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

Beka knew she needed a ride to the Sky Pillar, and a quick one at that. In a flash of white light, Altaria appeared on the ground.

"Al-tar-ia!" cried out Altaria in a singing voice.

Beka was about to bound onto the Dragon/ Flying Element's back until she heard:

"Beka! Wait!"

Beka turned to see it was Steven, running out of the Cave of Origin and catching up to Beka.

"Steven," asked Beka, "what is it…"

Before Beka could finish her sentence, Steven immediately wrapped his arms around her form and pressed her deep into his chest.

"Beka," came Steven's voice into her ear, "please, be careful out there."

"I will," said Beka softly.

"And Beka," came Steven again, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Beka, now hugging the Champion back.

Beka and Steven then brushed their faces against one another and gently placed a soft, gentle kiss on each other's lips. They then let go and Beka went to jump onto Altaria's back.

"Okay Altaria," said Beka, "let's Fly!"

Altaria let out a high pitched chirp and then bounded into the sky, its cotton-like wings now gliding along the stormy wind front. Steven watched as the two flew over the island's opening and said softly:

"Be safe, my dear…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the same someone that was keeping an eye on Beka was silently watching as she and her Altaria flew out of Sootopolis City. With that, upon their Flying Pokemon, they followed her quietly from behind…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is when Beka discovers an ally from an unexpecting source…


	43. An Ally Within Team Sky

Before I begin the next chapter, I would like to take the time and thank fellow author Black Murder Heavangelon for submitting in his character for this chapter.

An Ally within Team Sky

The raging storm picked up once again as Beka and her Altaria were battling with the now heavy wind currents as they were trying to get to Sky Pillar. Beka clung tight to Altaria's soft blue feathers, as the Dragon/ Flying Element was continuously battling the storm winds, beating its cotton-white wings in the air. It let out an angry cry as it was trying to fight the current.

"Try and stay calm Altaria," said Beka, "I don't think we have much more to…"

Suddenly, a flash of lighting streaked across the sky, hitting Altaria and its passenger onboard. Beka screamed as the massive static energy surge ripped into her, causing her to collapse on Altaria's back. Altaria saw its trainer hurt on its back and called out in a high pitched cry:

"Al-tar!"

"I'm okay," came Beka's voice; a bit groggy, but who wouldn't if they just got a taste of a lighting bolt?

Suddenly, as if a mirror had reflected off the last moment, another lighting bolt slammed into the two again, this time, the lighting bolt wasn't letting up. Beka screamed in horrible pain as the second blast filled her, her senses spinning in confusion to the electrical outburst. Suddenly, Beka felt something blocked the electricity from her and it felt like the deflection was coming from within her.

'The…Green Orb…' thought Beka, feeling the power from within her slowly lift off the massive surge.

Sure enough, from Beka's body illuminated a green aura, which was shielding both her and Altaria from the lighting and blocking off the electricity's flow to them. Once the lighting dissolved into the air, the green aura shield dissolved back into Beka's body, and with that happening, Beka passed out and fell off of Altaria's back. Altaria, shaking off its pain from the lighting, suddenly realized it's back felt light. It turned to see that its trainer was gone and in horror, turned its head down and through its deep brown eyes, saw its trainer falling toward the raging ocean below…

"AL-TAR!" Altaria's cry of horror escaped from its white beak and immediately folded in its white cloud wings and made a sharp dive toward its fallen trainer.

Suddenly, something zoomed pass by Altaria in an amazing speed from above and caught its trainer in its shadowed form. Altaria saw that it appeared to be another human, upon a Salamance, who caught its trainer and saved her life.

"Al-tar!" exclaimed Altaria, flying down toward the strangers and gently peering into its trainer's face, seeing if she was still alive.

"She'll be alright," came the voice of the human stranger, who was male, "she has just passed out…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back in Sootopolis City, May, Edgar, and Brendan waited inside the entranceway of the Sootopolis Gym, awaiting word from the outside if Beka was back and to shelter themselves from the chaotic weather. Impatiently, Edgar was pacing back and forth in front of the double doors to the Gym, while Brendan and May sat side by side on the floor, leaning against one of the light blue walls.

"Hey Ed," came Brendan's voice, "if you keep pacing like that, the floor may drop and you'll be taking a one way ticket underground…"

"Grr…" growled Edgar softly, "I have to go help Beka! I just can't stand being here and not doing anything!"

"But it is dangerous out there!" exclaimed Brendan, "You could get killed!"

"I'd rather risk my life to save Beka rather to see her get hurt," said Edgar, with a serious, determine tone in his voice.

Edgar was about to push open the double doors when he heard May plead:

"No Edgar please! Don't go! Stay here where is safe."

"May…" came Edgar's voice, now with a bit of sensitivity within the words that flowed out, "I know you and Brendan are trying to help, but I can't…not this time. My heart tells me that I must help Beka…she's my friend… more than that… the fact is…" he paused for a moment before ending, "I must go!"

With that, Edgar bolted out of the double doors, with the sounds of his friends calling out behind him. He grabbed the Crystal Pokeball from his belt and threw it out, calling:

"Aurora, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Aurora appeared from its rainbow aurora light within.

"Cune!" Aurora's cry echoed throughout the island.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Edgar, bounding onto the Legendary of the North Wind's back.

Aurora scanned the area where it stood and then made a graceful bound toward the water, hitting the raging surface. Once it hit the water's surface, for a moment, a shiny blue light appeared under its paws on the surface, causing the area to immediately grow calm and serene. Aurora then bounded across the water and then dashed up along the side of the mountain's interior and then they both disappeared over the edge of the city. Brendan and May ran out of the Gym and saw Aurora and Edgar disappear over the top, causing Brendan to shout out:

"He's an idiot!"

"Brendan..." came May's voice, "we have to go help Ed."

"I hate to say this but your right May," complemented Brendan, "Edgar is one stubborn Tauros. Let's go May."

"Right," May replied.

With that, Brendan called out his Skarmory and both he and May bounded onto the Steel/ Flying Element's back. Once aboard, Skarmory spread out its red and steel jagged wings and bounded into the sky, catching up to Edgar and Aurora.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka softly stirred from her pass out moment. She could feel something gently humming in her ear, like the sound of a mystic song, about reassurance and hope. Beka opened her hazel eyes to see she was in some kind of cave and was leaned against something soft and warm, and showing shades of light blue. Beka quickly sat up and saw it was her Altaria, starring down upon her with its deep brown eyes, who was her support.

"Al-tar!" exclaimed Altaria, and gently brushed its head against its trainer's cheek.

"Hey Altaria," said Beka, gently stroking the Dragon/ Flying Element's head.

Beka suddenly realized that she no clue what happened to her or where she and Altaria were. So Beka asked Altaria:

"Where are we…and what happened?"

"You and your Altaria were struck by a lighting bolt, twice," came the male voice, "you passed out after the second strike and my Pokemon and I had to save you before the ocean claimed you as its own…"

Beka turned to where the voice was coming from. Near the back of the cave, tending to a fire, was a male, about five feet and eleven inches tall; which was four inches taller than Beka; with dark hair and eyes. He wore the traditional game-style, dragon tamer outfit, only it was battle scarred and had black markings where the red marks should have been. Beka also saw, embodied on the right chest of the outfit, was a shiny green **S **that gleamed off a pale light and showed that it was the symbol of…

"You!" exclaimed Beka, standing immediately to her feet, her gloved hands clenched into fists, "You're of Team Sky!"

"Well, not exactly," came the Sky's voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Beka, still having the serious tone in her voice.

"Relax Emerald," said the Sky member, "and I'll tell you as soon as you get over here by this fire."

"NEV-" exclaimed Beka, but was suddenly cut off by a sharp jolt of pain striking through her body.

Beka screamed in pain, realizing that she still hadn't recovered from her lighting strike, and dropped to the ground. She began shaking in pain as Altaria cried out for its trainer. The Sky member, getting up from his place by the fire, walked over to Beka and stood over her.

"Emerald," his voice calm and assuring flowed out, "please, you need to calm down and relax, you haven't fully recovered."

"And what do you know about 'calming down and relaxing' when you're not being chased down by a team who wants nothing but to take you and use you for some mission to control the world," muttered out Beka, sitting up and facing the Sky member.

Beka saw that deep with in his dark eyes that he showed no signs of darkness or greed, but instead of something emotional.

"I don't know what it feels like to be chased down," the Sky member continued on, "but I do know what it is like when Team Sky takes something away from you that you can never get back…"

The Sky member pulled off his tattered cape and draped along Beka's shoulders.

"Here," he said, "you need something on your arms. Come, sit by the fire and warm up…"

He left Beka and returned to sit back by the fire. Beka, distastefully, stood and took the Sky's advice and sat by the fire he had built, but sat across from him, separating the two by fire. She pulled the cape around her form and found it incredibly soft despite of its tears. Altaria, who was behind Beka, moved over to her side and nestled down beside its trainer, draping one of its cloud wings on her. Beka continued to stare at the Sky member and asked:

"So, what are you going to do to me, you Sky member?"

"First of all," said the Sky member, "I'm not going to do anything to you that will put you in harm's way and second, I have a name…"

"And what is it?" asked Beka.

"My name is B. Lakem Vangel," introduced the Sky member, "but for a full name; it's Benen Lakemine Vangurle."

"I see," said Beka, "so, if you aren't going to hurt me, then why did you save me?"

"I only saved you because you are a living being," said Benen, "and also because you are the Emerald of Hoenn."

"So how come I'm not at in the presence of Samantha again?" asked Beka.

"Because I here to help you to take down Team Sky," Benen replied.

"Take down?" asked Beka.

Benen nodded and said:

"Once you summon Rayquaza, then Team Sky will have no choice but to give up on their plans of domination."

"So," asked Beka, "are you like a spy against Team Sky?"

"Well," said Benen, "I guess you could say that…"

"So how come you're one of a few brave souls to actually take down Team Sky on your own?" asked Beka.

Benen sighed softly; seeming to have bit of an emotional hurt in his tone; and began:

"It was on my 12th birthday, the day that would change my life forever… it was the day I was to receive my first Pokemon, but it was also the day I lost both of my parents in a car accident. It wasn't until two weeks later, after my parents' funeral, that I got a Bagon as a starter. After upon receiving my dragon Pokemon, I used to lose every battle that I fought in and it crushed my Bagon; and me as well. Then, one day, I met up with a man who made an offer to me, saying that if I joined his organization than he would give me the tools and information I needed to win battles. Unaware of the consequences that would lay before me, I accepted and immediately after that, I began winning my battles. Left and right, nothing would stand after my battling wrath blew through. However, it wasn't until 3 years later that I discovered that the man was a member of Team Sky. Secretly, I also found out that heand that his organization was responsible for my parents' death. Later on, I found out that Team Sky setted everything up: the car accident, my first Pokemon, and my training. Once I learned of this, I vowed that I would avenge my parents' death by destroying the organization from the inside out. It turned out; they were training me to be the leader's successor when Samantha found the 'Emerald of Hoenn'. Drawing ever closer to the organization's plans, I prepared myself and my Pokemon to betray the organization when the time was right…"

Beka couldn't help but shed a soft tear and have a new rage boiling inside of her.

'Team Sky,' Beka thought, staring into the fire with hardened emerald eyes, 'how…how can you do such horrible things like that? Why have you steeped so low into illuminating those who are innocent and taking advantages over those who hurt by the losts you cause…'

Beka clenched onto the tattered cape, showing her anger was now boiling into her actions.

"Benen," came Beka's voice.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I promise you," Beka continued on, "that no matter how the future will plan, your parents will be avenged…"

Beka immediately threw off the cape and stood. Altaria stood up with its trainer as well and wondered what her next move was.

"So where are you going now?" asked Benen.

"I'm going to Sky Pillar and let this madness end now," said Beka, picking the cape back up and handing it to Benen, "thank you for everything…"

The cape draped back into Benen's arms and Beka turned and walked out of the cave's opening. She saw that the storm had subsided, for the time being, and that heavy sunlight poured from the sky. Beka asked Altaria to let her have a lift to Sky Pillar. Altaria nodded and the Dragon/ Flying Element lowered itself down enough so Beka could climb on.

"Well," said Benen, finishing putting out the fire and placing the cape back over his back, "I guess I'm not going to stop you, aren't I?"

"Well," said Beka, "no, you won't."

"Then if that's the case, I'll come for your protection…"

Benen placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle, followed by:

"Azuleblaze!"

From the clouds, came a heavy roar, followed by a Salamance descending from the sky and landing beside Benen.

"Sa-la-mance!" bellowed out Azuleblaze.

Benen jumped onto Azuleblaze's back and nodded to Beka, saying:

"If you'll take the lead…"

Beka nodded and said:

"Altaria, let's Fly!"

Altaria let out a high pitched cry and bounded into the sky, letting a steady wind current pick it up.

"Follow them Azuleblaze!" said Benen.

Azuleblaze let out a heavy roar and bounded into the sky as well, it's red wings picking up the same wind current as Altaria. The two Flying Pokemon and their trainers gliding along the wind current and soon, the peak of Sky Pillar appeared along the horizon. Soon, the two Pokemon landed in front of the Pillar, the golden sands crunching underneath their feet. The trainers dismounted off their Pokemon and recalled them. The two then turned to the Pillar's doors and Benen said:

"Well, this is it…"

"Yeah," Beka nodded, her emerald eyes still hardened.

Suddenly, a heavy sound, like aircraft, filled the sky, causing Beka and Benen to look up and see that a huge, green, sky fortress was slowly descending from the now clouding sky, with a series of high tech helicopters and jets surrounding it. The Team Sky **S **symbol gleamed in black form along the sides of the aircraft.

"Team Sky…" Beka said softly.

"Emerald," said Benen, taking out all six of his Pokeballs, "get to the top of Sky Pillar and summon Rayquaza…before it's too late."

"But," asked Beka, "what about…"

"Don't worry about me," reassured Benen, "just get to the top. Hurry!"

Beka nodded and ran up to the double doors. As if she knew what to automatically to do, Beka placed one of her gloved hands onto the sealed door. Once she did, a green aura grew from her hand and caused the door to creak open before her. Once the doors opened, Beka ran inside and the doors shielded shut behind her once she entered. Benen, seeing Beka was safe inside, turned to the sky and to the fortress.

'Mother, father…' Benen's thoughts filled his mind, 'I will not let your deaths be unavenged. I will let the Emerald summon Rayquaza and once she does, then the Legendary of the Sky will destroy and break up Team Sky…'

He threw out all of his Pokeballs into the air and called out:

"Azuleblaze, Verdeflame, Cloudra, Whirlpool, Rockhard, Elegance! Come forth and defend the Sky Pillar!"

From the series of six Pokeballs came forth Azuleblaze, Verdeflame; a Flygon, Cloudra; an Altaria, Whirlpool; a Kingdra, Rockhard; an Aerodactyl; which is a Rock/ Flying Element with brownish-gray colored skin, purple wing flaps, a long tail, large jaws, and hardened black eyes, and Elegance; a Dragonair; which is a Dragon Element with blue and white, smooth skin, a pair of small wings on the sides of its head, a small horn on its forehead, crystal balls-one on its chest and two at the tips of its tail-, and deep brownish eyes.

"Sa-la-mance," bellowed out Azuleblaze.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Verdeflame.

"Al-tar-ia!" the chirping cry of Cloudra came.

"King-dra!" shouted out Kingdra.

"Ae-ro-dac-tyl!" screeched out Rockhard.

"Dra-gon-air!" cried out Elegance.

"All right everyone," called out Benen, "prepare to battle!"

The Dragon Pokemon, both in Element and in appearance, braced themselves for battle against the air force that would be delivered by Team Sky…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is Beka vs. Samantha and the awaking of Rayquaza…don't miss it!


	44. Arise Rayquaza!

Arise Rayquaza!

Within the giant, semi-darken interior of Sky Pillar, Beka stood alone, scanning the room she was currently standing in. The gray walls quietly reflected off their pale shades while the gray floor revealed that lines of circular patterns yielded on the floor. They were the markings of Rayquaza. Beka looked up ahead to see that a flight of stairs stood before her and with out hesitation, Beka began to make her run up to the top of the pillar…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Benen watched in silences, arms crossed, as his Dragon Pokemon either glided around the Pillar or circled from the ocean; watching the movements of Team Sky from above. From one of the jets that were hovering just below Team Sky's fortress, a voice came over a series of intercom speakers, yielding the voice of Team Sky Elite's Lee.

"Benen," came Lee's voice, "what in the great name of our organization are you doing? You are suppose to be tracking down Emerald; why aren't you?"

"Change of plans Lee," shouted out Benen to the jet, followed by; "Azuleblaze, use Flamethrower on that jet!"

Azuleblaze opened its mouth and released out a powerful fiery blast of flames at the jet, causing the jet to dive out of harm's way and eventually return to base in the fortress.

'Cowards,' thought Benen.

Suddenly, he saw another jet exit the fortress, only this time; it was bigger and had a beautiful, green, luster hue with the **S **symbol on the side changing color due to its silver-gold-green paint coat hitting the sun just right. Benen saw it coming over toward the top of Sky Pillar.

'Another sneaky attempt, huh? I don't think so…' thought Benen.

"Everyone," Benen called out to his Pokemon, "send out your strongest attacks on that jet now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka saw that her final stop at the top floor of the Pillar had arrived. She was now standing at the doors of the Pillar that would lead those who reached the top of Sky Pillar to the roof's floor. Placing out her right hand, Beka reached for the locked doors and just like to the main doors into Sky Pillar, a green aura arose from her hand and caused the ancient doors to slowly creak open to the mystic energy. With a blast of cold wind hitting her face, Beka slowly stepped out of the interior of Sky Pillar and was now standing on the roof. The scene around her showed that the top of Sky Pillar was made of the same gray stone with giant rocks sticking from the ground and that the horizon between ocean and sky was clear and sharp from that point. Clouds were also floating among freely around the Pillar and were so close that Beka felt like she could touch their ghostly forms. She could also see that the area sky around Sky Pillar was unaffected by the climatic battle over sunlight and storm.

"So," said Beka softly, "an energy and power of some sort is causing the storms to not affect the area around Sky Pillar. Could it be...?"

Beka's voice trailed off after that. She appeared to be on a lower level of the roof, since there was another level that was higher and had a series of staircases that led to the top. With that, Beka climbed up the staircase and what she saw next filled her heart with joy. There, incased in its ancient, gray, statue of deep sleep, was no other than the Legendary of the Sky…Rayquaza. Its lower body was coiled up and its upper body arose high in the still air, as if it were to gaze endlessly from its perch. Beka looked up to see that she finally found the mighty Rayquaza and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that one part of her journey was over, but yet, a question that puzzled her mind ached to be asked.

"Oh Rayquaza," said Beka softly, "was it you that brought me here to this world from my own? That your voice, so deep and ancient, was the one that touched the deepest parts of my mind? Was it you all along?"

The statue stood silent, its frozen gaze continuing to stare onward toward the horizon. Beka softly proceeded toward the ancient Legendary and immediately felt the Green Orb within her, telling her to awaken the Legendary of the Sky. Softly and slowly, Beka reached out to touch the rocky texture of the statue and…

"DON'T TOUCH IT EMERALD!"

The loud, piercing voice made Beka jump away from the statue and advert her gaze toward the sky. Beka saw the green jet hovering over her and the Sky Pillar. Beka suddenly then saw what appeared to be six Hyper Beam attacks hitting the right hull of the jet, causing a cloud of smoke to surround the jet and engulf it in its black prison. Beka watched for a moment, thinking it was Benen's Dragon Pokemon who sent out the attacks in order to prevent the jet from coming close to Sky Pillar, and wondered about the fate of the jet; fearing the worst. However, once the smoke cleared, Beka saw the jet was still in one piece; the Hyper Beam attacks didn't do a thing.

"HAH!" came the voice again, sounding like Samantha's over the loud speakers of the jet, "Do you really think that this one-of-a-kind jet will fall to the hands of mere Hyper Beams, Benen?"

Beka watched as the jet circled above Beka's head and made a perfect landing at the base of the Sky Pillar's roof, on the lower level of the roof. From the side popped opened at door and from within the jet steeped out Samantha, with a deep look of determination in her deep purple eyes and a dark smirk pressed against her red lips. Samantha quietly proceeded up the staircase to the second level of the floor, keeping her gaze upon Beka and the statue.

"So," said Samantha, "you finally come face to face to the Legendary of the Sky, Rayquaza."

A cold wind blew, causing Beka to shiver slightly and for her hazel eyes to turn into deep emeralds.

"Look," said Beka, with a serious tone in her voice, "I'm going to awaken Rayquaza, for one purpose and one purpose only: to quell the fighting between Groudon and Kyogre so peace and prosperity can continue on… Rayquaza will not awaken to serve under the rule of an evil organization like you and I will make sure that is final…"

"Hmm…" said Samantha, "you talk tough Emerald, but I know deep down inside, you are nothing but a scared little girl whose only solution to her problems was to escape to the Pokemon World and assert a role as the Emerald of Hoenn, which should have, and should be, rightfully belonging to ME!"

"What?" asked Beka, "How do you know about my past on Earth?"

"You'll be surprised about the information we of Team Sky has picked up about you," sneered Samantha, "such as spy plane images that would show that whenever one of your friends asked about your past, you would deny answering and it simply led that you were just running from your problems."

A pain of hurt hit Beka once those words hit her ears and flowed into her heart.

"So," said Samantha, "I must have hit a weak spot Emerald, or should I say, soon-to-be-ex-Emerald."

"What?" asked Beka, not knowing what Samantha was saying.

"So you don't know," said Samantha, "but it is determined, that if Rayquaza should be awakened once again, then the _true _Emerald of Hoenn should awaken it."

"From the way you are talking," said Beka, "it sounds like you are the real Emerald of Hoenn, but the emerald tablet rejected you, remember?"

"Yes," said Samantha, "so I'm going to battle you Emerald and prove to the Green Orb, that's resting within you, that I AM worthy enough to posses it."

"Samantha," said Beka, "don't do this…"

"Shut up you little brat!" screamed out Samantha, and pulled out a Pokeball; calling out:

"Mightyena, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Mightyena appeared.

"Might-yena!" howled out Mightyena.

"Listen to me Emerald," yelled out Samantha, "battle me now!"

"No!" exclaimed Beka, "I won't!"

"Well, if you don't," said Samantha, "then I won't let you get one foot closer toward that statue, unless of course, you don't mind Mightyena's Shadow Ball…"

Mightyena opened its jaws, formed a black sphere of Ghost energy, and shot it out at Beka. The Shadow Ball hit the ground in front of Beka, causing a small boom to occur and for smoke to form from the impact. Once the smoke cleared, Beka saw a crater was formed before her.

"…and of course," continued on Samantha, "if you can't get to the statue, then you can't revive Rayquaza and will just simply have to watch the Pokemon World, that you know and love, slowly disappear, first Hoenn, then Kanto and Johto, and then the rest of this dimension. However, if you decided to join us and do what we say, Rayquaza will save the world, the world will be spared of destruction, and Team Sky will be the true rulers of this world…"

Samantha let out a small, dark laugh from her closed lips and awaited Beka's decision.

"Samantha," said Beka softly.

"Yes Emerald?" asked Samantha.

Beka reached for one of her Pokeballs, grabbed it from her belt, and held it up, arm outstretched, so Samantha could see it, and said:

"Dream on…"

Beka then threw up the Pokeball toward the sky and called out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Blaziken appeared before Beka.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken bellowed out.

Beka knew that this would happen, that she would have to face the leader of Team Sky, Samantha. She would have to battle her and truly prove; not only to the Legendary of the Sky, not to the Legend of Hoenn, but to her friends and to everyone in the land of Hoenn…no…in the Pokemon World; that she was…no…is The Emerald of Hoenn and is going to save this world, no matter what…

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Team Sky Leader Samantha's Mightyena

This is a one-on-one battle with no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mightyena, use Sand-Attack!"

Mightyena clawed its right front paw into the ground and threw up a cloud of blinding sand toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of its orange and golden illuminated Flamethrower at the Sand-Attack; automatically burning up the attack and hitting Mightyena.

"Mightyena, use Body Slam!"

Mightyena, recovering from the Flamethrower, began to charge at Blaziken and bounded into the air, coming down upon the Fire/ Fighting Element in hopes to land the attack.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken lowered its fist, collecting energy into it, and then in a white light, brought it straight up and it hit under Mightyena's chest; a clear point to hit when it was using Body Slam. Samantha growled as Mightyena suffered the attack and caused it to be sent back to its side of the field.

"Mightyena, use Body Slam again!"

Mightyena, with a determined growl escaping from its curled lips, once again charged at Blaziken and then bounded into the air, hoping to land another Body Slam.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut again!"

As before, Blaziken's fist lowered and began to glow in a white light, and then shot it up, this time, landing a critical hit onto Mightyena, causing it to faint.

"Mightyena, return!" growled out Samantha, recalling her fallen Dark Element back into its Pokeball.

"Well," smirked Beka, "that was pretty pathetic for a Team Sky Leader…"

"Shut up!" yelled out Samantha and threw out her next Pokeball, calling out:

"Swellow, go!"

Her next Pokeball opened and Swellow appeared before her.

"Swel-low!" cried out Swellow in a deep harsh voice, spreading out its large blue wings and taking flight for battle.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. TSL Samantha's Swellow

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Swellow, use Mud-Slap!"

Swellow took into flight, lowering one of its blue wings to the ground, and letting it hit the ground; causing it to collect mud within its feathers and then when it approached Blaziken, swung out its wing and flung out its Mud-Slap attack.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken crossed its long arms and when it did so, a golden aura surrounded it. The gold aura deflected off the Mud-Slap, making the attack worthless.

"Swellow, Mimic!"

Swellow stared at Blaziken's Protect move through its black eyes. Soon, it was surrounded in a rainbow aura, showing it had acquired the move Protect.

"Blaziken, use Swords Dance!"

Blaziken opened out its gray clawed hands and soon, fiery illuminations of swords appeared in its hands. Then, the Fire/ Fighting Element began to perform a mystic, passionate dance; powering up its Attack strength while putting on a dazzling show for its opponents and for Beka.

"Swellow, use Hidden Power!"

Swellow's body began to glow in a pale gray aura, with tiny spheres of energy rotating around it. As more as the spheres rotated around the Flying/ Normal Element, the more they grew with energy. Then, with a clap of its wings, Swellow released the energy and the spheres shot out in all directions; most of then coming down on Blaziken.

"Blaziken, jump to dodge!"

Blaziken bounded upon its long red and yellow feathered legs and leaped into the air, the Hidden Power attack missing and hitting an empty target.

"Now Blaziken, switch to Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken's right leg then flickered and blazed in orange and golden hue fire and then swung it at Swellow, hoping to get in a attack to the Leader's Pokemon, since it was nearby to it.

"Swellow, Protect!"

Swellow spread out its blue wings and as soon as it did, the aura of Protect illuminated it. Blaziken's attack failed and with its leg hitting Protect, it caused Blaziken to lose its balance in the air and for the Fire/ Fighting Element to crash to the ground without a good landing.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Swellow, use Aerial Ace!"

Swellow arose high in the air and suddenly vanished, its Aerial Ace about to unfold.

"Blaziken," exclaimed Beka, "get up quick!"

Blaziken pulled itself up and then tried to scan the field with its blue and yellow eyes; trying to find Swellow. Beka tried to find it to, but suddenly, out of nowhere:

WHAM!

Swellow's Aerial Ace slammed into Blaziken, causing a massive critical hit to Blaziken and causing it to faint.

"Blaziken return!" called out Beka, holding out Blaziken's Pokeball.

Blaziken returned to the Pokeball in a red beam of light.

"Thanks Blaziken," thanked Beka, "you deserve a good rest."

Beka then threw out her next Pokeball, calling out:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light, Flygon materialized.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon in a high screech.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. TSL Samantha's Swellow

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Swellow, use Attract!"

Swellow opened its beak and out floated a pink light shaped like a heart; towarding to Flygon.

"Flygon, use Hyper Beam!"

Flygon opened its mouth and released a powerful, golden blast of Normal energy; cutting through and destroying the Attract and then slamming into Swellow.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!"

Recovering from the nasty blow of Hyper Beam, Swellow flew into the sky and disappeared.

"Flygon, use Protect at will!"

Flygon nodded and braced itself for Swellow's attack. A change in the wind was caught by Flygon and it immediately set up Protect, causing Aerial Ace to be deflected and for Swellow to reappear, seeming hurt by hitting the Protect and for the weakness from the Hyper Beam to return.

"Swellow!" exclaimed Samantha.

"Flygon, now use Body Slam!"

Thanks to Swellow's Aerial Ace causing the Flying/Normal to be dangerously close to Flygon, the Dragon/Ground Element slammed into Swellow and crashed it to the ground; causing Swellow to faint. Samantha recalled Swellow back into its Pokeball and threw out her next Pokeball, calling out:

"Skarmory, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Samantha's Skarmory appeared before the battlefield.

"Skar-mor-y!" screeched out Skarmory.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. TLS Samantha's Skarmory

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Skarmory, start off with Swift!"

Skarmory opened its metal beak and released golden, star-shaped lights at Flygon.

"Flygon, Protect!"

Flygon setted up the golden Protect and the Swift disappeared into the defensive shield, causing no damage to Flygon.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory then picked off the ground on its red and silver splintered wings and then flew at Flygon; while its wings began glowing in a bright metallic color.

"Flygon, use Substitute!"

Flygon suddenly was enveloped in a puff of gray smoke. When the smoke cleared; a Pokedoll that looked like Rhydon, a Rock/Ground Element with dark grey skin, a tan underbelly, white claws, a silver drill on its snout, and red eyes, appeared on the field and Flygon had disappeared into thin air. Skarmory's Steel Wing hit the Pokeball and took the damage. Skarmory then returned back to its side of the field and Samantha asked:

"Nice magic trick Emerald."

"Not just a trick," said Beka, and then called out: "Flygon, use Screech!"

Another puff of gray smoke enveloped the Pokedoll and once it disappeared, Flygon reappeared and sent out a loud, ear-splitting Screech attack, causing Skarmory to wince at the noise and for a blue aura to fall around it; showing its Defenses were lowered.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!"

Skarmory took to the sky again and disappeared. Seeing Skarmory had gone into an attack, a puff of smoke surrounded Flygon and once it cleared, the Pokedoll appeared and Skarmory, once again hit it and the doll took the damage. However, after Aerial Ace's hit, smoke surrounded the doll, causing it to disappear and for Flygon to reappear.

'Substitute's effect must have already worn off,' thought Beka.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful burst of red, orange, and yellow flames that blended and twirled together in union to deliver the powerful Fire attack.

"Skarmory dodge!"

Skarmory dashed into the air, evading the Fire attack.

"Now Skarmory, use Double-Edge!"

Skarmory came down at Flygon at a fast speed, as if it was going to ram into it, while its body was glowing in a pale white light.

"Flygon, use Protect!"

Flygon, illuminated in Protect's aura, took the Double-Edge without a scratch to its HP. Skarmory squawked in anger after hitting the high defensive move and returned back to its side of the field.

"Skarmory, use Swift!"

Skarmory opened its mouth and another swarm of golden stars shot out of its metal beak.

"Flygon, Protect again!"

Flygon, trying to prepare for Protect, failed to do so since Protect wore off more if used more than once in a row. Swift slammed into Flygon, hitting the Dragon/Ground Element with golden lights.

"Now Skarmory, use Fury Attack!"

Skarmory came at Flygon, and soon, a massive blow of pecking fury slammed into Flygon, causing a massive critical hit in damage.

"No Flygon!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Being close to Flygon now, Skarmory's wings glowed in a bright metallic light and slammed the Steel attack into Flygon, causing a massive critical hit, but Flygon was still determined to battle. Beka saw a big opportunity to make her move and called out:

"Flygon, use Fire Blast!"

"What!" screeched out Samantha.

Flygon opened its mouth and let out a massive blast of fire, and with Skarmory being so close, the Steel/Flying Element got caught in the fiery blast, causing a massive critical hit and for Skarmory to faint.

"Skarmory return!" said Samantha, holding out her Pokeball and recalled back Skarmory. Once Skarmory was back inside of its Pokeball, Samantha turned to Beka, her amethyst eyes gleaming in a deep hue, and said coolly:

"Well, looks like you've beaten the first half of my team Emerald. Now, prepare to face the draconic side of my team…"

Samantha had a dark smirk on her face as she threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Gyarados, come forth!"

The Pokeball opened and Gyarados; a Water/Flying Element with a long, snake-like body covered in light blue and pale yellow scales, a greenish-blue, three pointed crown on its forehead, a large opened jaw revealing four gleaming white teeth within, long, blue, catfish whiskers flowing along the sides of its head, gill flaps behind its head, spiked fins that lined parts of its back, a scaly fluke, and hardened purple eyes; appeared on the field.

"Gya-ra-dos!" roared out Gyarados in a nasty hiss.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. TSL Samantha's Gyarados

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Gyarados, start off the dragon rampage with Surf!"

Gyarados raised its huge head to the sky and let out a hissing roar, and soon, a massive wall of water over towered behind it. The Surf then came crashing down, splitting where Gyarados stood, and heading toward Flygon.

"Flygon! Get out of the way!"

Flygon raised its green and red-lined wings to fly, but the Surf was faster and caught Flygon in its watery monstrosity, causing Flygon to faint.

"Flygon, return!" said Beka, holding out Flygon's Pokeball.

A red beam of light shot out of the Pokeball and surrounded Flygon; causing Flygon to also become the red light and for it to return into its Pokeball.

"Thank you Flygon," said Beka, staring at Flygon's Pokeball, "you deserve a good rest."

Beka then pulled out her next Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Altaria appeared before the field.

"Al-tar-ia!" cried out Altaria in its chirping chorus.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. TSL Samantha's Gyarados

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Gyarados, use Double-Edge!"

Gyarados, its body glowing in a pale white aura, came at Altaria at a fast speed.

"Altaria, dodge!"

Altaria spread out its cotton-cloud wings and shot out into the air, evading Gyarados and it's Double-Edge.

"Now Gyarados, use Frustration!"

Gyarados, this time with a red pressure mark on its already angry face, came once again at Altaria in a powerful charge upwards.

"Altaria, Dragonbreath!"

Altaria opened its white beak and sent out a massive stream of green dragon flames, hitting Gyarados head on and causing the Water/Flying Element to stop the attack and return to its side of the field. Beka could see little white sparks dancing around Gyarados' body and that the furious monster was shaking heavily, knowing that paralyzes had inflicted Gyarados.

"Like that will stop us," sneered Samantha and called out: "Gyarados, use Thunderbolt!"

Gyarados' body glowed in a yellow light and then out shot yellow lighting bolts towards Altaria in the sky.

"Altaria, dodge!"

Altaria folded in its cloud wings and dive bombed its way from the Electric attack.

"Gyarados, now use Body Slam!"

Gyarados was about to charge at Altaria, but it being paralyzed caused Gyarados to wince in pain and it to be able to complete the attack.

"Altaria, use Growl!"

Altaria opened its mouth and released a high pitched cry, causing Gyarados to wince again and for a pale red aura to fall around it; indicating that its Attack was lowered.

"Gyarados, use Attract!"

Gyarados opened its mouth and released out a pink heart that floated its way toward Altaria.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

Altaria disappeared into the air, causing the Attract to float and hit the empty target, causing the heart to break before it dissolved into thin air. Altaria then reappeared behind Gyarados and:

WHAM!

Altaria hit its Flying type attack behind Gyarados' head, causing the Water/Flying Element to roar in pain. Altaria then returned back to its side of the field and awaited the next movement.

"Gyarados, use Leer!"

Gyarados' purple eyes now glowed in a red hue, causing Altaria to be shaken once it saw the evil glow and for a red aura to fall around it; showing its Defense was lowered.

"Altaria, use Growl again!"

Altaria again opened its white beak and released another high pitched cry, causing Gyarados' Attack to fall once again in a red aura.

"Gyarados, use Attract again!"

Gyarados opened its mouth once again and unleashed the pink heart of Attract.

"Now Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria opened its beak and this time, unleashed another burst of green flames, burning through the Attract and landing a massive critical hit on Gyarados. Samantha tried to call out another attack, but Gyarados was now fully paralyzed.

"Now Altaria, use Sky Attack!"

Altaria arose higher into the sky and soon, with a small golden flicker, its body was engulfed in flames; resembling the mystic phoenix. Altaria then came down upon Gyarados and landed another massive critical hit on Gyarados; causing the Water/Flying Element to faint.

"Gyarados, return!" said Samantha, holding out Gyarados' Pokeball and recalling the water dragon.

Samantha then threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Altaria, go forth!"

Samantha's Pokeball opened and her Altaria appeared.

"Al-tar-ia!" Samantha's Altaria called out.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. TSL Samantha's Altaria

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Altaria," called out Samantha, "use Growl!"

Samantha's Altaria opened its beak and unleashed a high pitched cry.

"Altaria," said Beka, "quick, use Mist!"

Beka's Altaria opened its cloud wings and a fine white Mist spread around it, causing the Growl to be unless since Mist blocked Stat lowering attacks.

"Altaria," said Samantha, "use Aerial Ace!"

Samantha's Altaria disappeared into the air, just like the beginning of any Aerial Ace would start off as.

"Altaria," called out Beka, "use Protect at will!"

Just like Flygon earlier in the battle, Altaria closed its dark eyes and focused on the wind. The Dragon/Flying Element then detected a rapid change in the air around it and quickly set up Protect. Samantha's Altaria slammed into the Protect, causing the Team Sky Leader's Pokemon to squawk in an angry note and returned to its side of the field; awaiting the next battle move.

"Altaria," said Samantha, "use Sing!"

Samantha's Altaria opened its white beak and began to give out a sweet, harmonic song that flowed in the wind; about clouds of purity and legends of the past.

"Quick Altaria," cried out Beka, "use Safeguard!"

Beka's Altaria raised up its cloud-like wings; causing a crystal aura to rise up from under its feet; and for Safeguard to cover its side of the field. The Sing attack dissolved into the aura like bubbles of notes and revealed unaffected to Beka's Altaria.

"Altaria," came Samantha's voice, "now use Aerial Ace again!"

Samantha's Altaria arose into the air and disappeared once again.

"Altaria," said Beka, "use Aerial Ace as well!"

Beka's Altaria rose from the ground and followed in the dance of Aerial Ace, also disappearing. Then, the two trainers could see their Altaria's battle it out in the sky, both reappearing and disappearing in hopes of hitting each other with their Flying attacks.

"This is very boring," mumbled Samantha and said: "Altaria, switch to Secret Power!"

Samantha's Altaria reappeared in the sky and soon its body glowed in a pale aura. Beka saw this was a good time for Altaria to strike and Beka's Altaria did so, slamming into Samantha's Pokemon. Suddenly, Beka saw something was wrong when her Altaria let out a cry of pain and retreated back to its side of the field. Beka saw Altaria was covering in tiny static bolts that danced and disappeared around its sky blue body. Altaria was now paralyzed, thanks to Secret Power's special ability.

'So,' said Beka, her teeth gritting against each other, 'Samantha wanted me to strike, just so she could paralyze Altaria.'

"Too bad Emerald," Samantha smirked and then called out: "Altaria, proceed with Steel Wing!"

Samantha's Altaria came down at Beka's Altaria, with its cloud wings shining in a metallic light.

"Altaria," exclaimed Beka, "get out of the way!"

Beka's Altaria tried, but full paralyzes took the Dragon/Flying Element's body and refused to budge. The Steel Wing slammed into Altaria, causing a critical hit to Beka's Altaria and for it to collapse to the ground.

"No, Altaria!" exclaimed Beka, helpless for her Pokemon.

"Now Altaria," exclaimed Samantha, "finish off with Sky Attack!"

Just like Beka's Altaria, Samantha's Altaria began to glow and soon, it was ignited in phoenix flames and then came down at Beka's Altaria again. Beka knew she had to save Altaria and then held out its Pokeball and yelled:

"Altaria, good job and return now!"

The Pokeball sent out a red beam of light that caught Beka's Altaria in its red hue and caused the weakened dragon to return to its Pokeball in a red beam of light. Seeing the opponent's Pokemon gone, Samantha's Altaria glided closely along the ground, circled the battlefield, and returned to its side of the field; where it land and let the Sky Attack be burned away back to Altaria's true form.

"So," began Samantha, "you couldn't see your precious Altaria be burned away to faintness Emerald."

Beka ignored Samantha's words and threw out her next Pokeball, calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Milotic appeared in all of its glory.

"Mi-lo-tic!" cried out Milotic in a hush, yet beautiful song.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. TSL Samantha's Altaria

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace!"

Altaria, once again, took the sky and disappeared in the air.

"Milotic, use Rain Dance!"

Milotic rose up its head and gave out a deep, musical cry; which caused its body to glow in a blue aura and for a light rainfall to begin to fall. Beka then scanned the sky and saw Altaria, although still in Aerial Ace, with the rain hitting the Dragon/Flying Element and for it to be exposed for a moment. Beka then smirked and then called out:

"Milotic, now switch to Blizzard!"

Milotic's Rain Dance aura was now turning frosty white and the rain now turning into a snowfall, becoming harsh and pelting a surprised Altaria, causing it to be exposed before Milotic. Milotic then raised up its fan tail and from the splits of the tail, a powerful blast of snow and ice bursted forth, hitting Altaria and causing it to faint in a quick battle that Beka longed to finish up.

"Altaria return!" sneered Samantha, recalling her fallen dragon.

Samantha looked back up at the field and stared at Beka, who was returning a sharp gaze back at Samantha.

"I must say," said Samantha, "you are powerful Emerald; but, even so…" she reached for her last Pokeball, "…my last Pokemon and I will battle you until the bitter end and if fate shines on me, I will defeat you and be the _true Emerald _of Hoenn!"

Samantha threw out her last Pokeball and called out:

"Salamance, come forth and prevail, in the name of Team Sky!"

The Pokeball opened and Samantha's Salamance appeared, but something about this Salamance was different. Instead of having blue scales, this Salamance had green scales that shone in a brilliant hue that sparkled and gleamed in the clear sky. Beka saw that a pale red aura fell around Milotic, it's Attack cut by Salamance's Intimidate.

"Sa-la-mance!" bellowed out Salamance's harsh roar.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. TSL Samantha's Salamance

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Salamance, start off with Mud-Slap!"

Salamance's front right claw dug into the ground and then flung out its Mud-Slap at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Twister!"

Milotic rose up its fanned tail and splitted it, causing a massive twister of draconic wind to blow out and slam into the Mud-Slap, causing the two attacks to negate each other.

"Salamance, use Scary Face!"

Salamance then glared at Milotic in a deadly gaze, causing for its Speed to fall greatly.

"Milotic, use Safeguard!"

Since Samantha didn't order Salamance to attack physically, Beka decided that maybe a Stat move should work this turn and thus ordered Milotic to use Safeguard and that Altaria's Safeguard had also fallen turns before. Milotic's body glowed in a crystal aura and another curtain of Safeguard rained on Beka's side of the field.

"Salamance, use Strength!"

Salamance, spreading out its red wings and picking off of the ground, glided at Milotic in a fast charge, preparing for its Strength.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

Milotic opened its mouth and shot out an icy white beam of the Ice Element attack toward the oncoming Salamance.

"Salamance, use Flamethrower to block Ice Beam!"

Salamance opened its mouth unleashed a powerful blast of flames, melting the Ice Beam into its liquid stage. Salamance, seeing Ice Beam eliminated, reached to Milotic, grabbed the Water Element in its front claws, and lifted it to the sky; where its Strength attack would commence.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam again!"

Milotic turned its head toward Salamance, preparing another Ice Beam attack, but then Samantha called out:

"Salamance, commence Strength!"

Salamance stopped, threw back its front legs, and threw down the Water Element down toward the Pillar. Milotic, in a desperate attempt, shot out an Ice Beam toward Salamance. Salamance, however, dodged the attack and watched as Milotic crashed back on the top of Sky Pillar.

"Milotic!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Salamance, use Swift!"

Salamance opened its mouth and sent out flashes of the Swift attack down upon Milotic.

"Milotic, Protect!"

Milotic sat up in its curled position and then admitted a golden aura around its serpent body, causing the Swift to dissolve into the golden light.

"Salamance, use Aerial Ace!"

Salamance disappeared in the air, as the Flying attack would always start out.

"Milotic, use Protect again!"

Milotic prepared another Protect and Salamance slammed into the deflection. Salamance snorted and flew back to its side of the field.

"Salamance, use Mimic!"

Salamance traced Protect with its black eyes and soon, the attack was burned into its mind.

"Milotic, use Swift!"

Milotic raised up its fan tail and from it shot out thousands of yellow stars of light toward Salamance.

"Salamance, use Protect!"

Salamance's green body now illuminated in the golden hue of Protect and the stars of Swift dissolved into the Protect; causing harmlessness to Salamance.

"Now Salamance, use Dragonbreath!"

Salamance opened its mouth and unleashed a burst of green dragon flames down at Milotic.

"Milotic, dodge!"

Milotic tried to dodge the attack, but since Salamance lowered its Speed with Scary Face, the Dragonbreath clipped at Milotic and Milotic bellowed in anguish as the Dragon Element attack ripped into its skin and that the special effect of Dragonbreath took over Milotic's body.

'This is not good…' thought Beka, with anger and determination in her emerald eyes.

"Now Salamance, use Dragon Claw!"

Salamance raised up its left front leg, with its claws glowing in a pale green aura, and swung it down upon Milotic.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!"

Milotic opened its mouth again and began to form another Ice Element, but it was too late when Salamance and its critical hit powered Dragon Claw struck Milotic first, causing the Water Element to flinch in paralyzes and for the Ice Beam to cancel.

"Milotic!" exclaimed Beka.

"Dragon Claw again Salamance!"

The Dragon Claw attack hit again, causing another critical hit to Milotic and for it to faint. Beka sadly raised up Milotic's Pokeball and recall back her fallen ally. Once it returned back to its Pokeball, Beka thanked it for a job well done and then sent out her next Pokeball, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened in a flash of white light appeared Absol.

"Ab-sol," growled out Absol in a deep growl.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. TSL Samantha's Salamance

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Salamance, use Scary Face!"

Salamance's eyes began to glow in a deep aura of distrust and evil at Absol.

"Absol, counter with Mimic!"

Absol scanned over Scary Face with its crimson eyes and then fired out a Scary Face of its own, canceling out each other to just a harmless staring contest.

"Salamance, use Iron Tail!"

Salamance's long green and red tail began to glow in a metallic light and came at Absol with it.

"Absol, use Thunder Wave!"

Absol's scythe blade on its head began to spark with pale blue electricity. Once Salamance came in close enough, Absol sent out the Thunder Wave attack and it struck Salamance, or so Beka thought. Beka saw that the Thunder Wave had certainly hit Salamance, but since it had used Iron Tail, its tail had slightly dug in the ground the moment Thunder Wave was released and that the electrical current flowed into the ground, causing the attack to prove useless.

"Salamance, use Brick Break!"

Salamance, now being very close to Absol, balled up its left claw into a dragon fist and it slammed into Absol, causing a super effective hit to the Dark Element.

"Absol, use Body Slam!"

Absol, also being close to Salamance, slammed into the dragon and caused Salamance to back off from Absol.

"Salamance, use Steel Wing!"

Salamance's red wings now began glowing in a metallic light and then soared in at Absol, ready to hit the Dark Element with the Steel Element attack.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace!"

Absol disappeared into thin air, as Salamance dove into the empty target with Steel Wing. Absol then reappeared behind Salamance and slammed into it with the Flying Element attack.

"Salamance, use Strength!"

With Absol being in the air gave Salamance an advantage to grab the Disaster Pokemon and take it up into the sky, preparing Strength.

"Absol, use Body Slam!"

Absol, once again, wriggled out of Salamance's grip and slammed into the Dragon/Flying Element, causing its Strength to prove a failure.

"Salamance, now use Dragon Claw!"

Salamance's left front claw glowed again in a pale green aura and it slammed into Absol, causing a critical hit to the Dark Element.

"No Absol!" cried out Beka.

"Salamance," cried out Samantha, "finish off with Aerial Ace!"

Salamance wanted to finish off its opponent with a surprise attack and with that, disappeared into the sky; preparing for its Aerial Ace. Absol, still recovering from the close-range Dragon Claw, tried to spread out its long white legs and black claws in an order to make a soft, cushioning landing to the Pillar's top below as it fell. However, Salamance and its Aerial Ace made it to Absol first and it slammed the Flying attack into the Dark Element, causing Absol to crash into the Pillar's top and for it to faint.

"Absol, return!"

Beka recalled Absol, holding out its Pokeball. Absol returned to its Pokeball in a red beam of light, where it would need its long awaited rest.

"I'm very proud of you Absol," said Beka, with a smile of gratefulness in her voice, "you deserve a good rest."

Beka looked back at Samantha, whose dark smirk was still pressed against her face.

"So Emerald," said Samantha, summarizing the battle, "four of your Pokemon have fainted, one is severely inquired with low HP and with paralyzes, in which it won't be able to be a good choice anyway anymore so we'll declare it unable to battle, and you have one more Pokemon that Salamance and I are dying to meet."

Beka took hold of her last Pokeball and held it in her grasp. She then held the Pokeball to her heart and in her deepest thoughts, she gave this message:

_My last Pokemon, please win this battle not only for me, but for everyone that has changed my life, for the land that gave me a second chance in life, for the Legendary of the Sky, and…for the Pokemon World…_

Beka threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Salamance, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and from the white mass of light that poured out appeared Salamance.

"Sa-la-mance!" roared out Beka's Salamance.

"Well," chuckled Samantha, "another Salamance. This will be interesting Emerald. Let the final battle begin!"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamance vs. TSL Samantha's Salamance

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Salamance," called out Samantha, "use Bite!"

Samantha's Salamance, with teeth bared and gleaming in a light purplish-black aura, came at Beka' Salamance and awaited to attack the dragon before it.

"Salamance," said Beka, "use Headbutt!"

Beka's Salamance, with its red wings spread out, flew at the green Salamance and slammed its head into its opponent's chest, missing the Bite attack from above and causing the green Salamance to flinch back to its side of the field.

"Salamance," said Samantha, "use Iron Tail!"

Samantha's Salamance spread out its red wings and took up in the air, charging at Beka's Salamance and for its long tail to glow in a metallic light.

"Salamance," cried out Beka, "use Dragonbreath!"

Beka's Salamance opened its mouth, with green flickers igniting in the back of its throat, and then shot out a furious blast of green draconic flames at Samantha's Salamance.

"Salamance," said Samantha, "switch to Dragonbreath as well!"

Samantha's Salamance stopped the Iron Tail and opened its mouth up as well. The green Salamance also released a powerful green jet of dragon flames at the opponent's oncoming Dragonbreath attack. The two Dragon Element attacks hit each other in midair and caused a sudden explosion to occur, leaving the field in smoke for only a brief moment. Once the field was cleared, Samantha called out:

"Salamance, now use Body Slam!"

Samantha's Salamance, with its wings spread out again, came at Beka's Salamance with it preparing for Body Slam.

"Salamance," said Beka, "Fly to evade!"

Beka's Salamance let out a powerful roar, spread out its wide red wings, and shot into the sky; leaving behind an empty target for the green Salamance and for its dream of airborne flight to commence.

"Salamance," said Samantha, "follow it and use Dragon Claw when the chance comes!"

Samantha's Salamance nodded when it heard its trainer's voice and then stopped at the place where the blue Salamance was at. It then beat down its large wings and shot into the sky, following the same path as its opponent. Beka, watching from below, saw Samantha's Salamance's left front claw glow in a green aura and called out to her Salamance:

"Now Salamance, use Dragonbreath!"

Beka's Salamance turned its long neck and head down toward Samantha's dragon, opened its mouth, and shot out another burst of Dragonbreath. With the attack coming down fast and with Samantha's Salamance coming in too close to Beka's Pokemon; the green dragon took the Dragonbreath and it roared out in pain as the super effective attack struck it.

"Salamance," exclaimed Samantha, "get out of there!"

Samantha's Salamance heard her orders and flew over back to its side of the field.

"Now's our chance," said Beka, calling out to her Salamance, "use Dragonbreath again!"

Beka's Salamance opened its mouth again and released a powerful blast of dragon flames, hitting the Team Sky leader's Salamance in the back, causing it to scream in pain again, and for paralyzes to occur over it, seeing that little static sparks now surrounded it.

"No Salamance!" exclaimed Samantha.

'This is it,' thought Beka, and then cried out: "Salamance, finish this battle off with Hyper Beam!"

Beka's Salamance opened its mouth and this time, tiny particles of golden light formed inside of the mouth, causing a golden sphere to form. Salamance then closed its mouth, threw its head back, threw it back forward and once it did, the mouth was wipe open and the golden sphere of light was now a fully concentrated beam of golden energy as it shot out. The Normal Element attack danced and twirled as it ripped through the air, toward its opponent, and then:

SLAM!

The Hyper Beam slammed into Samantha's Salamance, causing a massive roar of pain to escape the dragon's mouth, showing that Hyper Beam did a critical hit in damage, and thus, causing the Sky leader's Salamance to fall into a massive crash on the ground. Samantha's Salamance had fainted.

"No! Salamance!" wailed out Samantha, falling to her knees and staring at her green dragon, "This wasn't supposed to be!"

"Salamance," cheered out Beka, "you did it!"

"Mance!" roared out Salamance, as Beka ran up and wrapped her arms around her dragon's neck and gave it a big hug; while Salamance bent its head down and gave Beka a friendly dragon lick on her cheek.

Beka laughed and recalled her Pokemon back into its Pokeball for a long rest. She then turned to Samantha and said:

"Samantha, I have defeated you in battle and it has proven that you are _not _the Emerald of Hoenn…"

With those words, Beka turned her back to Samantha and proceeded to Rayquaza's sleeping statue. Beka was about to place her hand on Rayquaza's statue until:

"You won't get away with this Emerald! I'll just take matters into my hands, whether its destiny or not! Salamance, use Dragonbreath!"

Beka turned and saw a massive blast of green flames coming at her. Immediately, Beka dodged the Dragon Element, but little did she know that she got too close to the Pillar's edge…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed out Beka, as she began falling from the top of Sky Pillar.

Samantha just simply smirked as she saw Beka fall over and said:

"I hope you have a nice fall Emerald…"

Beka continued to scream at the top of her lungs as the ocean and ground was spinning faster at her. Was this the end?

"Aurora! Use Gust!" came the loud yell of someone familiar.

"Cune!" came out the legendary cry of a Suicune.

From out of nowhere, Beka felt the powerful uplifting of a Gust attack, catching her in its windy vortex and literally saving her life. Beka suddenly felt her being tossed by Gust and then feeling someone catch her in their arms. Beka looked and saw a smiling face with spiky black hair sticking out of a Pokemon League and deep blue eyes of sapphires staring down at her.

"Hey there! Need a lift?" the face grinned.

"ED!" exclaimed Beka, in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Edgar, "I was just in the neighborhood and I couldn't just let you face Team Sky alone; so I came to help!"

"Ed," said Beka, "there isn't much time, could you take me back to the Sky Pillar?"

"Sure thing Beka," said Edgar, and then called out, "ok Aurora! To the top of Sky Pillar!

"CUNE!" bellowed out Aurora and then made a graceful bound back to Sky Pillar, since they were only a few yards away from the island where the pillar rested.

Once they made it to the island, they literally blew by Benen, who was watching the scene from his point of view and Aurora began to make a vertical run up the Pillar. Edgar held Beka close to him as he clung closely to Aurora. It was only a few seconds when they reached the top of Sky Pillar and they faced Samantha and her now revived Salamance.

"Well, well," said Samantha, "if it isn't one of your little twerpy friends."

"See if this is 'twerpy'," said Edgar, with a smirk on his face and called out: "Aurora, Ice Beam!"

Aurora opened its white muzzled mouth and unleashed an icy beam of white light; immediately hitting Salamance and causing the dragon to freeze into an icy crystal statue. While this occurred, Beka bounded off Aurora's back and ran to Rayquaza's statue form. There, she literally wrapped her arms around the statue and squeezed her arms onto the statue, yelling out with tears flowing from her softened emerald eyes:

"RAYQUAZA! AWAKEN AND SAVE THE WORLD I LOVE!"

As soon as the words echoed out of Beka's mouth, a green aura admitted from Beka's body and caused the statue to also glow in a green aura. Through her eyes, Beka saw that the stony skin was now become lustrous green scales under her body. She let go and adverted her gaze up to the dragon's head. She saw that the dragon was now fully colored with its four appendages, spiked ridges along its snake body, small claws on its upper body, fluke-like tail, and yellow, red, black designs. She also saw that Rayquaza's golden yellow was adverting its gaze down upon Beka. A smile seemed to press against is red, draconic lips and soon, Beka felt the ancient presence of the voice pressed in her mind, like the wind, in which she assumed that it was Rayquaza's voice:

_Well done Emerald. Now, I must depart and thus fulfill the Legend of Hoenn…_

With that, Rayquaza let out a powerful cry that shook the Pillar and then, like the sudden blast of wind, Rayquaza bounded into the sky and shot high into the atmosphere disappearing into the distance, but not before leaving a green star that slightly gleamed for a brief moment before, it too, dissolved in the sky…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is the fulfilled of the Legend of Hoenn…


	45. The Legend of Hoenn Fulfilled

The Legend of Hoenn Fulfilled

"Wow," said Edgar softly, seeing the gleam of the green star shine and disappear in the sky through his deep blue eyes, "the Legendary of the Sky, Rayquaza."

"Yeah," said Beka softly, keeping her hazel gaze to the sky.

"Cune," Aurora growled softly in agreement with the two trainers, as its ruby gaze also took to the sky.

Beka then heard the sound of heavy beating, like wings, and then turned. She saw Brendan and May just arriving upon Brendan's Skarmory; the Steel/Flying Element landing on its gray claws upon the Pillar next to the two trainers.

"Beka," asked May, "did Rayquaza just…"

"Yes," Beka nodded, assuming that May was about to ask if Rayquaza just awoken and flew to the heavens above.

Beka then turned to see another thudding noise had occurred on the Pillar next to the trainers. She saw it was only Benen, arriving to the top upon Azuleblaze and he had just slide off the blue dragon's back.

"Hey," asked Brendan, pointing to Benen, "who's this?"

"Brendan," said Beka, "this is Benen. He helped me to reach Sky Pillar and he defended off Team Sky from the Sky Pillar…"

"And," came the rash voice of Samantha, "he is a betrayer to Team Sky!"

Beka and the others turned to see an angry Samantha pointing at Benen and for her violet eyes turning harsh and unforgiving like a desert storm occurring in the night.

"Well," said Benen, his voice also filling with anger, "if you just left me and my family alone, then this wouldn't have occurred, you…you cold-hearted witch!"

"So," said Samantha, "it's come down to name calling, huh? Well guess what, to you Emerald and to all of your pathetic friends; now that Rayquaza has been awakened, I will have the pleasure of capturing the Legendary of the Sky and using its ancient power to control the Pokemon World!"

With that, Samantha turned and left for her jet. Beka watched with an emerald gaze as Samantha boarded into the jet and watched the door close. The jet then began to hum alive and then started to come back to its mechanical life. The jet, gleaming in green light, slowly lifted from the Pillar's top and then immediately took off back to Team Sky's fortress in the sky, where it returned to base.

"What do you think she'll do now?" asked Brendan.

"What she has planned if things don't go her way the first time," said Benen, arms crossed, "she'll invade Sootopolis City and once the moment is right, she'll capture Rayquaza and use it to destroy everything, and _everyone_, that gets in her way."

"I can't let her!" exclaimed Beka.

Beka turned her emerald gaze to Edgar and asked:

"Edgar…can Aurora get to Sootopolis in less than five minutes?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, jumping off Aurora's back, "it'll get there quicker if you go by yourself Beka."

"What?" asked Beka, "But Ed, you have…"

"No Beka," said Edgar, "you have to get to Sootopolis before all of us to fulfill the Legend of Hoenn. Aurora will help you get to Sootopolis much quicker than if I were to ride along with you."

"Ed…" said Beka softly, with softness returning to her serious gaze.

Beka knew Edgar was a great friend to her, even though they just meet months ago; but, it seemed that Edgar was willing to go through anything to make things right and more enjoyable for Beka, especially the rescues he performed at Meteor Falls and at Sky Pillar. Beka smiled and nodded:

"Okay, I'll go."

Edgar nodded. Beka couldn't help but run and give her friend a huge hug of thanks, for everything he has done…

"Hey," said Edgar, slightly blushing at Beka's gesture, "you should get going."

"Right," said Beka, letting go and going over to Aurora.

The Legendary of the North Wind lowered itself down to let Beka climb onto its back. Beka climbed onto the Legendary's back, feeling the soft blue fur cushion under her, and nodded that she was ready. Edgar nodded and walked over to Aurora and whispered:

"Take good care of her Aurora…for me…"

"Sui-cune," nodded Aurora and then turned toward the ocean.

"Oh Beka," said Edgar, "you'd better hang on tight!"

Aurora threw back its head, letting out its mystic cry, and then made a graceful bound along the side of the Pillar, making its way down. Beka held onto its purple cape that was near the back of its head and watched as the amazing show of flashing scenery began. Aurora hit the sandy shore around Sky Pillar and in one graceful leap, it landed onto the ocean, causing the blue light and serene flow of the water under its small blue paws to occur. The group watched from the top as Aurora and Beka disappeared back to Sootopolis.

"Come on guys," said Brendan, "let's get back to Sootopolis."

"Right," said May.

Brendan and May, still upon Brendan's Skarmory, took off first and made there daring flight back to the island where the battle of Land and Sea occurred. Benen jumped back on Azuleblaze's back and saw Edgar was the only one left, staring out to the ocean, in the direction that Aurora and Beka rode along.

"Hey," said Benen.

Edgar turned to Benen.

"That was a generous thing you did for your friend," said Benen.

"Well," said Edgar, "Beka is my friend…perhaps even more than that…and if she's in trouble, I'll do anything to make her happy and to protect her. Beka is a nice, generous, and caring person and she has taught, through her interaction with Pokemon, that there's an even more powerful bond between humans and Pokemon that I haven't even seen," Edgar softly sighed and ended, "She was the one thing that I could have, if I had just crossed paths with her sooner…"

Benen gazed at Edgar with his deep, dark-colored gaze of respect for the trainer.

"But anyway," said Edgar, turning to Benen, "let's get going to Sootopolis."

"Right," nodded Benen, "hey, need a lift?"

"No thanks," Edgar said, pulling out Inferno's Pokeball, "I got another ride of my own, but thanks for the offer."

"Sure," said Benen, "anything for Emerald's…err…I mean, Beka's friends."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The pulse beat of Aurora's running, mingled with its heart beat, filled Beka's ears and with the movements of her body. She emerald gaze was seeking out along the horizon in hopes of finding the white, extinct volcano holding Sootopolis City. It felt like time was passing slowly around Aurora as the magnificent creature blazed along the raging ocean toward their destination. Finally, after a speedy blaze of three minutes, Beka saw the point of Sootopolis City coming to view.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Standing out in the now heavy downpour, Wallace and Steven gazed helplessly at the Legendaries of Land and Sea as their battle grew more intense, this time leading to powerful physical attacks and close encounter of special elemental attacks. Steven softly growled and said:

"These poor Legendaries…Beka…"

"Don't worry Steven," said Wallace, turning his sea-green gaze to his friend, "Beka is alright. In fact, I think I hear her coming…"

Wallace was right; Steven felt a distinct, cold change in the wind, meaning two things: one, a powerful northern wind was beginning to blow through, or two, a Suicune was approaching. Steven averted his sky-blue eyes toward the top of the volcano's rim and saw that a majestic Suicune had landed along the edge, along with a girl with blazing red hair that danced in its northern grace and eyes of beautiful emeralds that could pierce and capture one's heart upon the Legendary's back. Steven smiled and called out in a true joy:

"BEKA!"

Beka then pointed over to Aurora to where Steven and Wallace where, over by the entrance to the Cave of Origin, and then the Legendary bounded down the mountain's interior wall in a few graceful leaps and then landed with a graceful thud next to the two Champions.

"A Suicune," said Wallace in awe, his eyes glittering like a young boy's dream, "perhaps the most graceful of all Water Pokemon!"

Beka slide off Aurora's side and thanked the Legendary by stroking its head. Aurora softly growled in gracefulness and gave Beka a sweet lick on Beka's cheek. Beka just laughed and turned to meet the Champions, but her gaze was suddenly blocked by black cloth and a warm form wrapping around her. It was Steven, giving Beka a welcoming and reassuring hug for returning back to him.

"Beka," Steven said, slightly stuttering, "you're back…safely…"

"Yeah," said Beka, hugging Steven back, "I told you I would."

"I know," said Steven, "it's just…you know…"

The two let go and stared into each others eyes, filling their images of one another in either hazel or sky-blue oceans. Suddenly, Beka felt something hit her in the chest and she back away from Steven, followed by the familiar heartbeat of her own in her mind.

"Beka!" exclaimed Steven, "What's wrong?"

"It's…" choked Beka on the power within her, "the…Green Orb!"

Beka's body began to glow with the yellow designs of Rayquaza on her skin and with the green aura that surrounded her. This happened for only a few seconds and then Beka felt a change in the wind. She then felt herself turn to the sky and there, the legend, her role, everything that Beka worked for ever since she came to Hoenn, began to commence, as if it were a scene from a movie…

**_The clouds from above were beginning to the part and thin out to some unknown force high within the heavens. A faint glint of a green star shown and disappeared in the deep blue sky. Suddenly, a green ancient dragon began to glide and dance down from the atmosphere like an emerald river toward Sootopolis_** **_City. As if the Legendary of the Sky was some kind of royalty, a beautiful pathway of golden sunlight beamed down the way for the Legendary. As if the winds themselves were bowing down to Rayquaza, Beka noticed it was extremely calm in the air. Rayquaza was now over the city of Sootopolis, over the climatic battle between the Legendaries of Land and Sea, and stared at the two through its golden gaze. Both Kyogre and Groudon adverted their golden gazes up to the Legendary of the Sky, their battle slowly calming as the three Legendaries were now in the presences of one another. Rayquaza opened its mouth, showing its gleaming white teeth to the scene, and from deep within its throat, came out its ancient dragon cry that caused the area to rumble and shake in the pulsing wake. Kyogre and Groudon immediately stopped dead in their stances as the cry of Rayquaza echoed through out the island; and the land_** **_of Hoenn_**…

"The legend," said Beka, "it…has come to pass…"

"Yes," nodded Wallace, "the Legendary of the Sky has called for an end to this climatic battle and the Legendaries of Land and Sea have quelled their fighting, and thus beginning a new era of harmony between the two…"

Beka saw that both Kyogre and Groudon had turned their golden gazes to face her emerald eyes. Beka then heard within the deepest parts of her mind:

_Emerald, _came a voice that sounded like the rough crunching of an earthquake, _thank you in clearing are minds from our battle; with clouded our minds when we were awaken…_

_Because of you, _came a different voice, sounding like the swift crashing of oceanic surf, _we can now return to this world as we were hundreds of years ago, and we thank you, to both Rayquaza and Emerald…_

With that, Groudon let out its massive deep roar and then crashed its head forward into the land mass it was upon, using Dig to disappear into its rocky platform and returning to the earth. Kyogre was next, making out its echoing cry through out the island and then made a graceful back leap into the depths of the ocean, returning to the seas in which were calling back to it. Once the two Legendaries disappeared back to their unknown resting areas, the storm clouds and intense sunlight from their battle slowly died away back to a beautiful serene sky of harmony; as it should be. Rayquaza was gracefully levitating over the calm waters of Sootopolis, looking down upon Beka with its now soften gaze. Beka stared back at the emerald dragon and pressed on a soft smile. Suddenly, this friendly moment had vanished as a sudden series of blasts slammed into Rayquaza, causing thick black smoke to fill the sky. Beka watched in horror as the black clouds disappeared and revealed Rayquaza was now trapped in a series of black metal hoops, made out of an unforgiving dark material that crackled and sparked with dark electricity.

"RAYQUAZA!" exclaimed Beka.

A harsh laugh was heard and Beka looked up to see it was Team Sky's air fortress and Samantha's jet; admitting out a message to Beka through its speakers:

"Well now Emerald! How does it feel to finally see that Team Sky has finally succeeded in one of our plans?"

"Samantha!" yelled out Beka, in a harsh voice of anger, "Let Rayquaza go…NOW!"

"Tsk, tsk," said Samantha, "you didn't say please…now Rayquaza will pay!"

Suddenly, the metal hoops that tightened around the Legendary's body began to spark and then, a powerful jolt of what appeared to be black electricity surrounded Rayquaza and caused the dragon to roar out in a horrible pain.

"NO!" exclaimed Beka, with tears flowing down her face, "Please! Let Rayquaza go!"

"Never!" shouted Samantha, and she laughed harder as the electricity hitting Rayquaza grew more intense.

Beka, through tears of sorrow, saw the Legendary of the Sky slowly falling more into the electrical attack. She shut her eyes and hoped something would stop this…

"Inferno, Flamethrower!"

"Skarmory, use Swift!"

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!"

"Azuleblaze, use Hyper Beam!"

Beka immediately opened her eyes when she heard those commands go out; they were the voices of her friends! She looked up and saw the gang had arrived and that their Pokemon where attacking the jet. Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, opened its mouth and immediately, a powerful jet of red, orange, and yellow flames shot out in a concentrated stream. Brendan's Skarmory opened its metal beak and thousands of golden stars of light shot out, followed by May's Beautifly beating its beautiful monarch wings and releasing silver, glittering light, and Benen and his Salamance, Azuleblaze, unleashing a concentrated beam of golden energy. The four attacks came together and intertwined with one another, in the name of their friendship to Beka, and slammed into the Samantha's jet. Although the jet can't be destroyed by attacks, it didn't mean that the force of the attacks affected the jet, and this caused the jet to be sent down in a twirl, causing Samantha to stop the energy surge to Rayquaza and to take back the controls. With this in play and the next scene coming to life, it gave Rayquaza the perfect chance…

"What?" exclaimed Samantha in a shrilling voice, "who invited you meddling kids?"

"Don't you dare harm Beka and Rayquaza!" shouted out Edgar, letting Inferno get a led in the group as he shouted out to the Team Sky leader.

"Grr…" Samantha growled, "You must be that kid Lee told me that insulted our name back when they had Emerald back in Meteor Falls…"

Edgar then turned to Beka and shouted out:

"Beka, I'll handle this witch…you go help Rayquaza!"

"How dare you insult me you little mouse!" exclaimed Samantha, with rage boiling in her voice.

"I've seen your kind of evil time and time again," said Edgar to Samantha, "trying to take over the world; and to be honest, people like you makes me sick to my stomach! That's why evildoers like you will never succeed! Good will always triumph over evil any day! "

"Why do you defend Emerald?" sneered Samantha, in an impatient tone, "What is she to you?"

"She's my friend," said Edgar, with determination deep in his sapphire eyes, "and if anyone tries to hurt her… they will have to answer to me! Inferno, Aurora, let's give her a taste of her own medicine!"

Inferno opened its dragon mouth and shot out another stream of Flamethrower at the jet while Aurora opened its mouth and shot out a pale white beam of Ice Beam. The two attacks hit the jet, causing an intimidating bump to the jet.

"Just pathetic…" Samantha was about to say when she saw a flash of light near where Rayquaza was…

The Legendary of the Sky opened its mouth and a sparkle of golden lights began to form from within. The lights then merged and a golden orb formed, showing that its Hyper Beam was ready. Its aim then showed toward the direction of Team Sky's air fortress and without hesitation, it unleashed Hyper Beam. Beka watched as the Legendary's attack sliced its golden and green sparkled hued attack through the air and slammed into the air fortress; causing the massive craft, in a single hit, to fall below Sootopolis' ridgeline and crash into the ocean outside of the volcano. A sudden awe filled Beka; seeing the consequences of getting on the bad side of a Legendary first hand. Samantha's jet was the only craft still in the air, after getting back under control, and she called out:

"Nice trick Emerald…now, let's see how your friends like my gift to them; especially to the boy in black!"

Beka saw what appeared to be a set of green torpedoes, falling from the jet's wings and then immediately came alive with fire and made a powerful charge toward them.

"NO!" exclaimed Beka again, seeing that if her friends were to go down with Team Sky now, she would never forgive herself…

Then, Rayquaza came in front of her friends, guarding them with its emerald body, and took the torpedoes. Black smoke filled the air and Beka immediately feared the worst…until the smoke cleared and saw that her friends where unharmed by the Team Sky attack. Rayquaza was safe too and that the metal hoops had fallen off, like metal rain, and the Legendary was free. Beka was overcome with relief and tears of crystal light poured down her face. Rayquaza then opened up its mouth again and another Hyper Beam shot out immediately, hitting Samantha's jet full frontal and causing the jet to crash into the calm crystal water inside the city of Sootopolis and for it to slowly sink. A few moments had passed and Samantha had not arisen for air. Beka, seeing that a life was endanger, threw off her messenger bag and made a dive off the cliff that was over looking the water and was before the Cave of Origin. She heard Steven's cry for her, but her ears were soon filled with the bubbly rush of water over her as she entered the watery world. With a powerful kick of her legs, Beka swam toward the Team Sky jet and saw Samantha within, not moving with her violet eyes closed. Immediately, Beka tried to kick in the window of the jet with her sneakered foot. Beka was not going to let Samantha die, even though Samantha was her sworn enemy to not only her but to Hoenn as well, it didn't matter if she was friend or foe…not now. Samantha was a living being and deserved a second chance in life…

Beka saw her efforts failed to bust in the window, but she continued to try and find a way to get to her. Beka now could also feel her lungs screaming for oxygen and causing Beka to go light-headed. Beka then saw that a green light immediated from her body and the shadowed figure of a dragon filled her emerald sight before she passed out…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"BEKA!" exclaimed Steven, seeing Beka dive into the water.

Steven was about to dive in after Beka, but was held back by someone. Steven turned and saw Wallace had grabbed Steven's arm and was refusing to let him go after Beka.

"No Steven!" exclaimed Wallace, "Beka will be all right!"

"Let me go Wallace!" yelled out Steven, trying to let lose from Wallace's grip.

"Ste-," Wallace was about to say again until a roar filled the air.

The two stopped and looked up to see Rayquaza, lowering itself toward the water and in a green flash, hit the calm surface and dove down into the blue depths. In less than ten seconds, a large burst broke the calm water and it was Rayquaza; holding a passed out Beka and Samantha in its green claws.

"BEKA!" exclaimed Steven again, seeing his one love in the arms of a Legendary.

Rayquaza saw Steven run up to it and staring at Beka. Rayquaza then lowered its clawed hand, the one holding Beka, and opened it up; letting Beka fall gently into Steven's extended arms to cradle her. Steven slowly lowered her down to the ground, where he laid her and asked:

"Beka…please, can you hear me?"

Beka began to slightly stir and she fluttered her hazel eyes open, meeting the eyes of the Champion.

"S-Steven?" asked Beka.

"Oh, Beka," said Steven, hugging Beka close to him, "you scared me…"

"Wait," said Beka, turning her head toward Rayquaza, "what about Samantha?"

Beka looked to see that Wallace received Samantha in his arms and had placed her on the ground. She was still out cold. Beka saw the others land nearby, dismount off their Pokemon, and recalled their flying companions back inside their Pokeballs for a good long rest. The group then walked over to where Beka, Samantha, the Champions, and Rayquaza were at and asked if Beka was all right.

"I'm fine," said Beka, moving her legs over Steven's cradle hold so she could slide out and fall to her feet, "but what about Samantha?"

"She's still out," said Wallace softly.

"Beka," asked Brendan, "why did you risk your own life to save the leader of Team Sky? The one who, for months, has been hunting you down for the purpose to control the world?"

"Because," said Beka, "Samantha is a living being and even though she is my enemy, I can't let her die, not like this…she deserves a second chance…" Beka then paused, before finally adding: "It's just…she needs to go back…"

Suddenly, a soft sound, like someone waking up, made the group turn and see that Samantha was coming to. The Sky Leader fluttered her violet eyes opened and saw that she was surrounded by her enemies. A soft laugh pressed between her lips and she said:

"Well, looks like I'm a prisoner of war, huh?"

"You are not a prisoner," said Beka, "and this isn't a war…"

"Then why didn't you let me die Emerald?" asked Samantha.

"Samantha," said Beka, with a serious look in her hardened emerald eyes, "the reason I didn't let you die is because you are a living being who needs a second chance in life…"

"Heh," said Samantha, "you're wasting your second chances on me Emerald."

"Second chances are never wasted, unless the person who has that gift wastes their hopes away…" quoted Beka softly.

Samantha just closed her violet eyes. She then said:

"You're right Emerald…I'm here on the ground as a fallen leader and you, the one I've been after, is giving me condolence. I must say…the legends have picked a strange, soft-hearted girl to be the Emerald. The way you speak of second chances, I just have but one request…"

"What is it?" asked Beka.

Samantha turned her violet gaze into Beka's emerald gaze and said:

"Take me back home...to the real world."

_Emerald, _came Rayquaza's thoughts deep in her mind.

Beka looked up to the Legendary of the Sky, who was staring at her and Samantha with its golden gaze.

"Yes?" asked Beka.

_I believe I can help her return home… _the thoughts of Rayquaza touched Beka's mind.

With that, Rayquaza raised its head up to the sky and let out a deep rumbling deep in its throat. As it did, a green aura surrounded its body and the yellow markings on its sides began to glow in a golden light. From the sky, a green slit of light seemed to form and then stretched out to form a portal way before Rayquaza. A sense of awe filled Beka as she saw the portal before her.

"Is that…" began to ask Beka.

_Yes Emerald, _said Rayquaza, _it's the way back to your world…your reality…_

Beka turned to see that Samantha had climbed back to her feet, but she suddenly felt light-headed and her knees bucked in under her, causing her to fall. Beka immediately grabbed her before she fell so she wouldn't hurt herself. Samantha turned to stare at Beka and smiled, saying:

"I was right, the legends _have_ chosen a strange Emerald…"

Samantha then stood back up, gaining her strength, and then began doing something that Beka didn't suspect. Samantha began taking off her Team Sky jacket, her aviation goggles, her Pokebelt containing her Pokemon, and lastly her emerald choker; leaving her in her long sleeve white shirt, green and yellow design skirt, and high heel boots. She laid her possessions on the ground and then turned to Beka, smiling, and said:

"I won't need these going back home…"

Samantha then toward the portal way that laid ahead of her and before she stepped inside, she heard:

"Samantha…"

She turned and saw it was Beka.

"…even thought we have been through the roads in Hoenn as enemies, I hope that maybe we can have a chance to be allies for once…"

Samantha, seeing the olive branch of peace and friendship being offered, smiled again and just shook her head in humor.

"I'm telling you Emerald, you are the strangest heroine to ever step foot in Hoenn."

"I'll just take that as a compliment," smirked Beka.

Samantha just merely nodded and then continued to make her way toward the portal, where it was eagerly waiting for its passenger.

"Oh," said Samantha, stopping again, "I'll think about that offer…Beka…"

With that, Samantha stepped into the portal, where she disappeared into the swirling green and black light. Rayquaza then gazed down at Beka and asked:

_What about you Emerald?_

Beka stood there, with feelings mixing and dancing inside her. This was her chance to go back to the real world…back to the life she once had…the life of humiliation, hurt, and loneliness. The world she was born in…and where she belonged…or was it? If she went right now, what would be of her adventures, her memories here, and the two most important things: her Pokemon and friends? What about her parents…were they worrying or was time back home different then here so that they wouldn't worry? Would she leave the most important person behind, the one who gave her an everlasting trust, an unbroken love, and her first kiss?

"Beka," came his voice.

Beka turned to the one who was calling her…Steven.

"Beka," said Steven, with deep emotions hidden deep in his sky-blue eyes, "listen to your heart…it will show you the way…"

Beka then turned to gaze across at her friends: May, Edgar, Brendan, Benen, and Wallace; who were standing and waiting for her response. She then thought of the friends she made: Polarius, Wally, and others; and then the people who helped her: Professor Birch, Aquarius, and Aeries, the Gym Leaders, and many more; her Pokemon: Blaziken, Flygon, Salamance, Milotic, Absol, Altaria, and Castform, who became her new friends and trusted allies; and then, the most important person of all: Steven.

Beka knew what she had to do…

"Rayquaza," Beka said, "close the portal…"

_Emerald, _said Rayquaza, _are you sure?_

"Yes," Beka said softly, turning her eyes down, letting the shadows take over her face and for thin streams of tears to fall along her cheek, "close it…"

_As you wish…_said Rayquaza.

As the words passed through Beka's mind, like the wind, she heard Rayquaza release a piercing roar. As it did, the portal began to cave-in itself and dissolved back into thin air. Beka stood there, slightly shaking on bitter-sweet tears; but she then wiped then away and smiled. She knew she had made the right decision to stay…

_And so, _came Rayquaza's voice, making Beka look up at the Legendary, _just like Kyogre and Groudon, I must return to my realm in the sky until the next time the world needs your help Emerald, until then, I shall depart and return to you when it is needed. Your heart will also be free from the power of the Green Orb as well…_

Rayquaza, still in its gleaming of light, let out another deep growl. Beka suddenly felt her chest being light and something being slowly lifted off. She looked to see that the Green Orb was materializing out of her upper chest and was now floating in the air before her. Beka held out her hand and the Green Orb came to rest upon it, this time not returning into her body.

…_my dear Emerald, may our paths cross again…_

With that, Rayquaza turned and made its exit. The Legendary of the Sky began to circle along the water's surface of Sootopolis, its reflection dancing along the crystal surface like glass. Then, with a green flash of light and a final dragon cry, Rayquaza shot out of the extinct volcano and into the heavens; once again leaving behind an emerald star for all of Hoenn to see for a brief moment…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_And with that, we turn over to Eric Marks for our story of today…Eric?"_

"_Thank you Amanda. Yes, in our story for today revolves around a ten year old mystery; in which a thirteen year old girl disappeared from around her home. Today, we had just gotten word that, miraculously, she has been found alive and well with in her own hometown! Resting in that town's local hospital, Samantha Aerial appears to be doing well, although she seems to have slight amnesia about her whereabouts for the past ten years, in which she fails to comment about. Now twenty-three, Samantha has been asked about what she was going to do now._

"'_Merely,' she said to reporters, 'I want to send my missing years with my family and hope to start collage as soon as I am ready.'" _

"_And with that, we wish Samantha and her family many happy memories for the future, now that Samantha is back home. However, with stories like these, we have one more to report on a sad note... A missing seventeen year old is still missing from her hometown. It has been almost nine months since her disappearance and no sign of her whereabouts are found. Police are still keeping the case open and then family of the missing teen is hoping for a safe return for their little one, by the name of Beka…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was beginning to set over the now calm land of Hoenn. The group had returned back to where it all began: at Mt. Pyre; where the Red and Blue Orb could rest again and the Green Orb had a place to call home. Team Aqua, Magma, and Sky were now broken up, with members being arrested, equipment being segued, and their Pokemon being rescued by Pokemon humanitarian organizations. However, the fate of Maxie and Archie became unknown, as well as top members of Team Sky, but investigations were continuing on.

With the Red Orb in her black and white gloved hand, May placed it on the panel first and then stepped aside. Brendan was next, placing the Blue Orb on the panel next, to the far left of the Red Orb and then stepped aside as well. Beka was last, holding the Green Orb in both of her hands, and placed it between the Red and Blue Orb. The three Orbs gleamed and glistened in the sunset sky, burning in pinks, reds, oranges, blues, purples, and golds, as the tired sun slowly dipped bellowed the horizon. The sun's setting rays hit the Orbs just right, causing a beautiful luster of sapphire, ruby, and emerald to glisten in the trainer's eyes. They would all return back to Sootopolis City and then go their own ways once again; but this time, filled with a deeper wisdom of the ancient past, the present that they had all experienced, and a future that would be bright for all…

0o0o0o0o0o0

At the mouth of the Cave of Origin, where Beka and the others stood earlier, Samantha's belongings still laid, untouched. From the shadows, a figure walked out and picked up her belongings. A soft gleam appeared in his green eyes as his black hair danced in the evening wind. He then pressed the belongings up to his chest, adorned with the outfit of Team Sky, and then made his way back into the shadows; leaving Sootopolis City by climbing back up the volcano's interior.

"May your memory live forever in the heart of Team Sky," said the man, "for I, Libra, will continue on…"

Then, out of nowhere, a green helicopter flew from the sky, down toward him. From the helicopter flowed out a ladder, in which Libra caught in his free hand and leapt on the ladder. As the helicopter moved away from Sootopolis, Libra climbed up into the copter. Once inside, he nestled Samantha's belongings in his lap; and he knew deep down inside, something more was going to happen…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is Beka and Edgar vs. Juan of the Sootopolis Gym for their eighth badge…


	46. Vs Juan

Vs. Juan

With the new morning being clear and bright around Sootopolis; Beka and the others awoken to the morning of a new Hoenn. With breakfasts being finished and Pokemon fully healed at Sootopolis' Pokemon Center, the group had made their way outside to the morning.

"Well," came Wallace with a soft smile, "it's time that I am heading back to Evergrande City; the Champion throne is waiting to be claimed by future battles…"

"It was very nice to meet you Wallace," said Beka, "and thank you for everything."

"Beka," said Wallace softly, turning his sea-green gaze to Beka, "I should be thanking you…"

With that, Wallace gave a graceful bow to Beka. He then lifted his head back up and said to Steven:

"Hey Steven! How about giving me a lift?"

"What do I look like," said Steven softly, with a sweat drop on the back of his head, "your limo driver?"

Wallace couldn't help but let out a cheerful, full hearted laugh while Beka softly giggled. Steven turned to Beka and smiled upon her, seeing that she was happy and back to herself…

"Well, okay," said Steven, and released his Skarmory.

The Steel/Flying Element let out its metallic-like cry and spreading out its steel and red splinter wings. Steven then turned to Beka and walked up to her. He then said:

"Well, I guess I'll be taking Wallace back to Evergrande…but after I leave the city, I'm going on my own for awhile…"

"How come?" asked Beka.

"For I feel I need to," said Steven, "I wish I could stay and travel with you and your friends some more; but I need to do a little bit more training and soul searching first…you understand do you Beka?"

"Yes," Beka nodding softly, feeling saddened by the fact Steven was leaving her side for the time being, "but it's just…I'll miss you Steven…"

"Hey," Steven smiled, walking up and hugging Beka in his arms, "we'll meet again and don't be sad, just do the best you can and make me proud Beka…"

"I will," said Beka, now hugging the Champion.

Beka then felt something cup under her chin and lift up her head. It was Steven's ringed hand and now her gaze was focused upon the sky-blue wonder before her. Beka couldn't help but smile at the treasure before her. She then felt a soft kiss of Steven being pressed on her forehead and the smile of the Champion being beamed upon her. Steven then let go of Beka and then made his way back toward Skarmory. Once he reached his Pokemon's side, he bounded onto Skarmory's back and sat upon it like a knight upon his valiant steed.

"Okay!" said Wallace, leaping on after Steven and sitting behind him, "Onward to Evergrande!"

Skarmory slightly squawked at the extra weight it was caring and turned its yellow gaze toward Wallace.

"Must I ask you not to startle my Skarmory like that…" said Steven, with another sweat-drop forming from the side of its head.

"Heh-heh…sorry!" said Wallace, grinning and putting on an innocent face, while laying his hand on the back of his head and sweat-dropping.

Steven just sighed and then turned to Beka, who was smiling and waving him goodbye. Steven waved back and thought:

'Be safe Beka…'

Then, Steven called out:

"Skarmory, Fly!"

With a light tap of his feet on Skarmory's side, Skarmory let out its cry and flapped its splinted wings. With a few downward beatings, Skarmory was air bound and flew out of Sootopolis City; taking the two Champions toward the city of Evergrande. Beka watched as they left, especially Steven, and thought:

'Be safe Steven…'

"So Beka," came the questioning voice of Brendan, "what's next on your agenda?"

"Well," turned back Beka, staring at her friends, "I would like to challenge the leader of Sootopolis City Gym and…" she suddenly paused and asked blankly: "wait…isn't Wallace still the Gym Leader in Sootopolis?"

"Well," said Brendan, "he _was,_ but just in the past year, he became Champion of Hoenn and…"

"Then wait!" exclaimed Beka, "Then Steven isn't…"

"No!" shouted out Brendan, waving his hands out slightly in reassurance, "Steven is still rightfully crowned as the _true _Champion of Hoenn, it's just Wallace took Steven's place for the time being…"

"Oh," said Beka, "I see…"

"Speaking of Gym battling," came Benen, "isn't your friend Edgar supposes to battle the Gym Leader too?"

"Hey," said Beka, "you're right Benen…he is, but where is he?"

"He must still be asleep," said May.

'Then let's go wake him up…" sighed Brendan and proceeded back to the Center with May by his side.

Beka and Benen both walked back inside, with Beka popping the question:

"Hey Benen, now that Team Sky is broken up, what will you do now?"

"Well," said Benen softly, "I don't think Team Sky would give up their team that easy…sure, Team Sky is extremely weak now that the Legend of Hoenn has come to pass, but being in their organization for almost six years and seeing the things they have done has told me that Team Sky will stop at nothing to get what they want. It's even possible that someday, the teams of Aqua and Magma will arise once…"

Benen walked in silence as Beka set her emerald gaze upon him, knowing that what he just said had truth in it.

"…but even though my parent's deaths may not have been avenged yet, I know that you will stop Team Sky Beka and I will fight by your side as a fellow Dragon trainer; that is…if you wish for me to join your group…"

"Well," said Beka, "seeing that Team Sky may not have been _completely_ broken up and that you are now an outlaw to them…I would be more than happy if you join our group Benen; that way, we can defend each other and help Hoenn if the land falls in peril once again by Team Sky…"

Benen nodded and smiled saying:

"Thank you Beka, within the deepest reaches of my heart…"

Beka nodded again and then asked:

"Then what will you do with the **S **symbol on your chest?"

Benen looked down to see that the green glint of the **S **symbol of Team Sky shining palely against the morning light.

"This," said Benen, "will be on my chest until I know, deep in my heart, that Team Sky is gone. When that day comes, I'll rip off their emblem and burn it; in hopes that I may get some rest and peace…"

Beka nodded softly at Benen's plan and they both silently enter the Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Beka and Benen entered the Center, Beka immediately felt her arm being grabbed and it dragged her toward one side of the Center away from Benen.

"Hey!" exclaimed Beka, "What is…"

Beka turned her hazel gaze and saw the blue hue of May's eyes, followed by:

"Shh…come on, you go to see this, it's funny!"

"Okay," Beka said blankly, being led by May down toward a hallway where trainers would stay at.

Beka then walked into a room, where Brendan was leaning against a wall at, and saw May pointing toward one of the single beds and giggled. Beka looked and saw it was Edgar, still asleep, clutching a blue pillow in his arms; sort of cradling it and hugging it. Suddenly, from the soft snoring, they heard Edgar muffle out:

"Beka...kiss me...mua mua..."

He then pressed his head into the pillow, giving it his kiss.

"Hey guys," whispered Brendan to Beka and May, "check it out, Edgar's talking in his sleep...and kissing his own pillow…"

"Wow, I didn't know Ed talks in his sleep," said Beka and giggled; seeing this as a funny joke.

"Zzzz…" snored Edgar, followed by: "Beka…I love you...zzzz…"

Edgar then suddenly opened his blue eyes and, still half-asleep and half-awake, noticed Beka, May and Brendan were looking at him.

"GAH!" screamed Edgar, losing his balance on the edge of the bed and falls flat on his face to the floor.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka, running over to his side, "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself badly did you?"

"Only my face..." answered Edgar, "ow...you guys scared me…what happened?"

"Well," said Brendan, sweat dropping, "you were talking in your sleep again."

"Huh?" asked Edgar, "I do not talk in my sleep Brendan; I dunno where you got that idea…"

As he was saying this, Edgar got off of the floor and brushed himself off, letting bits of dust fly off his PJ set; the same one he wore he was at Steven's house.

"Heh, whatever..." said Brendan, shrugging his shoulders.

"You Casanova…" May giggled out from under her breath.

"Huh?" asked Edgar, looking at May with confusion, "Casanova? Me?"

May just giggled again and walked over next to Beka.

"Oh come on guys," asked Edgar, "what's going on?"

"Hey Beka," said May, nudging Beka's side, "why don't you tell Ed what he just said..."

"What did I say?" Edgar turned to Beka, asking her the question.

"Well," said Beka, showing bits of resistance in her tone and voice, but says, "you said in your sleep: 'I love you Beka and kiss me and...'"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Edgar, now blushing as red as a tomato, and then it hits him, "Oh boy...", and blushes even more redder, even as more red as a Groudon. Edgar then stammers out: "B-b-bbeka...I..."

"Ed..." said Beka, looking at Edgar with bits of concern in her eyes, "are you okay?"

"Uh…Y-y-yeah...I am..." said Edgar. He then changed to his thoughts and said: 'Oh great…way to go Ed, you just messed up big time with Beka…'

Beka, still looking at Ed with a concerned look, and asks: "Are you sure, I mean..."

"I'm..." stuttered out Edgar, "s-s-s-sorry...about well..."

"Well, it's okay..." said Beka and smiled softly.

"I'm so ashamed..." said Edgar, drooping his head down.

"No!" exclaimed Beka, holing up her hands up, as to try and reassure Edgar, "It's okay! I'm not mad...I forgive you!"

Brendan then broke in saying to Edgar:

"Hurry up lover boy, your Gym match is today…"

"GRRR!" Edgar growled toward Brendan, seeming as mad as King Bowser from Super Mario Brothers, "BRENDAN!"

Edgar then lunged at Brendan, trying to tackle the male trainer. Brendan just simply dodged the oncoming assault.

"Ha-ha!" mocked Brendan and runs away as Edgar is about to tackle him again.

"I'll get you Brendan!" exclaimed Edgar, "AURGH!"

And so, the two trainers ran off, either chasing or running from each other down the hallways of the Pokemon Center; leaving May and Beka in the room. May couldn't help it and mustered out another laugh and then asked Beka:

"So, what do you think?"

"I…I don't know…" said Beka softly, pondering on Edgar's words…

0o0o0o0o0o0

After getting their Pokemon straight at the Center and for Edgar to finally catch up and put a death grip on Brendan (which was later subsided), our heroes make their way back to the Sootopolis Gym, which rested in the middle of the crystal waters that filled the inside of the extinct volcano, and stood at the double doors of the Gym. The symbol for the Rain Badge, which looked like three water droplets coming together to form a pyramid shape, was rested upon the tops of the doors like a dojo crest.

"Well," asked Brendan to Beka and Edgar, "ready to go inside and win your final badge?"

"Well," said Edgar, "I certainly am…how about you Beka?"

"I am as well," Beka simply replied and led the group inside, pushing the double doors in.

As they all stepped into the main lobby of the Gym, an amazing sight caught Beka's eyes. Before them were four levels of raised floors, each on rising as they continued on in the heart of the Gym with a staircase leading up to the next level. They were made out of what appeared to be finely polished crystal tiles, which glittered and sparkle like an icy dream come true.

"Wow…" the words flowed out gently from Beka's lips.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Edgar, taking the led of the group and making his way toward the crystal floor.

"Wait!" exclaimed Brendan, "Ed! Don't go on the…"

Before Brendan could finish, Edgar laid his white sneakered foot on the first tile and pressed down hard against it. As he did, the tile cracked under the pressure and broke, sounding like a shattered mirror, and the pieces fell down into darkness below. Seeing what was going on in time, Edgar immediately threw his weight back toward the group, crashing onto the floor before the tiles.

"T-this," stuttered Edgar in shock, "is an _ice _floor!"

"Yeah," said Brendan, "this happened to me before when I last challenged a Gym match here."

"So, how do we get across," asked Beka, "just simply run across before the ice caves in?"

"It appears so," said Benen.

"Then," said Beka, "let's go before it's too late!"

With that, Beka leaped over the empty tile and landed on the slick icy tiles, feeling them beginning to crack. Immediately, Beka dashed across the ice and made it to the first level, followed by May, Edgar, Brendan, and Benen following close behind. They all trekked across the second and third level as well with ease and accuracy and then they finally made it to the fourth level, in which the tiled floor was made out of pure, white marble.

"Whew," Edgar breathed a sigh of relief, "we made it."

Beka observed the fourth floor some more and saw that a pale blue Gym battlefield laid before them and at the other end of the Gym, across from where they stood, was two waterfalls that spewed from the walls of the Gym and arched their blue majesties down into a connected pool below, that collected the water from both falls. Also, a pair of double doors rested on the walls between the waterfalls, painted blue with dark blue paint in the form of the Rain Badge, and Beka noticed that they suddenly creaked inwards toward the battle room. The doors widened open and footsteps were heard tapping out of the shadow room, causing Beka to wonder…who was the new Leader of Sootopolis and was this going to be her first encounter of the new Gym Leader? The figure stood out of the shadows, giving Beka a good view of the stranger…

He was tall with black and white lined hair, having two white pieces flow from the bangs of his head upward in a gentle flow, thin facial hair across the top of his lips and between his lip and chin, and bluish-gray eyes. He wore a black shirt and purple shorts, with black tight stockings and black shoes, a blue and white out-lined, cuffed, sailor-like jacket that flowed over his basic clothing pieces, a white high collar around his neck with pieces of white fabric jagged in front of his chest, and a huge purple jewel that embedded the collar's front. A soft smiled pressed against his face and said; sort of in a Hispanic accent:

"Welcome to the Sootopolis Gym! I am Juan, the recently new Gym Leader here in place of Wallace. Are you all here for a Gym battle?"

"I am, sir," said Beka, stepping out.

"Ah," said Juan, with a look of surprise on his face, "you must be the girl who saved the land of Hoenn by bringing forth Rayquaza and stopping Team Sky!"

"Well," said Beka modestly, "I'm not really the one who actually stopped Team Sky; it was really Rayquaza."

"Yes," said Juan nodding, "but if it hadn't been for your courage, then the land of Hoenn would have plunge deep into chaos. I would be more than happy to battle such a noble trainer such as you…"

"I am also requesting a battle as well Juan," said Edgar, stepping out as well beside Beka.

"Ah, I see," said Juan, "well then, I, Juan of the Sootopolis Gym, will accept your Gym battle! Come, let us begin!"

With that, Juan turned and made his way toward left side of the battle field while Beka and Edgar rushed to the right side of the field. As they reached their respected sides of the field, Juan explained:

"Now, that you two are both battling me together, I will be allowed to use six Pokemon, while each of you use six too, but only three Pokemon are allowed to be released by each trainer. There will be no substitutions by me, since I'm the Gym Leader, however, you two can substitute and no time limits will be posted either. We will also do battle on this kind of battlefield…"

With a slight tap of his heel, the ground under Beka's and Edgar's feet began to shake. The two trainers saw that the battlefield before them was sinking into the ground, causing an empty pool to appear. Then, crystal blue water filled the pool up to the top and stopped. Light blue plates, about ten by ten feet in diameter, arose from the water of the battle pool and floated there; as if to be used by Pokemon who inhabit the land. Juan then took out two Pokeballs and threw them up in the air, calling out:

"Luvdisc, Whiscash, go!"

The two Pokeballs opened and Luvdisc, a Water Element that looked like a pink sideways heart with a pale pink mouth and patch under its bluish-purple eyes, appeared in the pool of water as well as Whiscash, a Water/Ground Element that looked like wide-eye catfish with blue scales, yellow scales on its underside and with a **W **mark upon its forehead, long, yellow whiskers that flowed beside it from its mouth, light blue lips, tail fin, and back fin, with also black speckles dotting it, and black eyes, forming beside its battle partner.

"Luv-disc!" called out Luvdisc in a sweet, aquatic call.

"Whis-cash!" said Whiscash in a deep, rubbery voice.

Beka took out her first Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Milotic appeared in the pool as well from its white light form.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in its heavenly cry.

"Blade," said Edgar, throwing out his Pokeball, "come on out and help us!"

In a flash of white light, Blade, who was a Sceptile, appeared on one of the panels that rested on the pool nearest to Milotic.

"Scep-tile," Blade said in a calm tone.

"Hey," commented Beka, "nice choice."

"Yup," said Edgar, pressing a soft smile against his face.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Sootopolis' Gym Leader Juan's Luvdisc and Whiscash

This will be a double battle with no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Luvdisc, use Hidden Power on Milotic! Whiscash, use Ice Beam on Sceptile!"

Luvdisc, its body glowing in a pale aura, began to have tiny spheres of pale light dance around its heart-shaped body. The more the spheres dance, the bigger they grew, and once they had reached to full capacity, Luvdisc released the Normal attack at Milotic; while Whiscash opened its light-blue lined mouth and released an icy white beam of light.

"Milotic, use Twister!"

"Blade, dodge and use Bullet Seed on Whiscash!"

Milotic, raising up its blue and pink scaled fan and splitting the fins, caused a powerful blast of draconic wind to blow at the Hidden Power orbs; destroying them and to cause a hit of damage to Luvdisc and Whiscash. Meanwhile, Blade leaped into the air, evading the Ice Beam, and then opened its mouth and sent out yellow bullet-shaped lights down upon Whiscash.

"Whiscash, evade!"

Whiscash, seeing Bullet Seed coming down upon it, immediately dove into the depths of the pool as the Bullet Seed ripped into the water, slowing the effects of the Grass Element attack and making it useless.

"Luvdisc, use Bounce on Milotic!"

Luvdisc then leapt out of the water, high into the air and came down at Milotic, getting ready to aim its Flying attack on the Water Element before it.

"Milotic, use Twister again!"

Milotic rose its fan-like tail up again and another swirling green twister arose from between the scales of the fin. With Luvdisc being out of the water, the Twister attack caught the tiny Water Element in its powerful updraft and caused Luvdisc to spin and twirl with in the dragon vortex and thus sending it back to its own side of the field. Whiscash arose back from the surface, after Bullet Seed effects were over, knowing its partner need it help. This gave Edgar and Blade a chance to strike.

"Now Blade, use Quick Attack to get close to Whiscash and when the moment's right, switch to Leaf Blade!"

Blade, thanks to its amazing Speed status, suddenly disappeared into thin air, going into its Quick Attack phase. It then suddenly reappeared on a panel right next to Whiscash; causing Whiscash to be surprised by the Grass Element being inches nearby. Without hesitation, Blade raised up its right arm, the two leaves now glowing in a green aura and becoming one to form a scythe blade, and then swung it down upon the Water/ Ground Element; causing a massive damage hit to Whiscash.

"No! Whiscash!" exclaimed Juan.

"Now Blade," said Edgar, "finish off with Bullet Seed!"

Blade opened its mouth back up again and another shower of Bullet Seed slammed into Whiscash at close point; being more than enough powerful to make Whiscash faint.

"Whiscash is unable to battle," called out the Gym's referee, "victory belongs to Sceptile!"

"Whiscash, return," said Juan, holding out Whiscash's Pokeball and recalling his fallen Water Element; in which he also thanked it for a nicely done fight.

"Great job Blade!" called out Edgar to Blade, who returned back onto the field.

"Tile," said Blade, nodding to its trainer.

"Hey," said Beka, turning to Edgar, "nice move Ed!"

"Really?" said Edgar, slightly blushing, "uh…th-thanks!"

Juan then threw out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Walrein, go!"

In a flash of white light, materializing on one of the platforms on Juan's side of the field, was Walrein, a Water/Ice Element that looked like a walrus with light blue fur over its back and along its sides and a white, fluffy mane around its head, two rings of bare skin imbedded its neck, two white tusks pointing out from under its lips, and yellow eyes.

"Wal-rein!" called out Walrein in a deep, seal-like voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. SGL Juan's Luvdisc and Walrein

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Luvdisc, use Ice Beam on Sceptile! Walrein, use Hidden Power on Milotic!"

Luvdisc, opening its pink, beak-like mouth, formed a sphere of icy white light inside its mouth and shot out the light, in the form of a concentrated beam of Ice Element energy, toward Blade; while Walrein's body glowed in a faint, pale, white aura with spheres forming around it, dancing around the Water/Ice Element, and then shot out toward Milotic.

"Milotic, use Hidden Power as well to counter Sealeo's attack!"

"Blade, evade and use Bullet Seed on Luvdisc!"

Milotic, its body glowing in Hidden Power's white aura, began to have growing spheres of white light dance around its serpent body and then the energies shot out; hitting Walrein's Hidden Power and causing them to cancel each other out; while Blade, again, quickly dodge the Ice Beam and reappear on another panel, this one close to Luvdisc, and then shot out Bullet Seed, causing a massive hit to Luvdisc. Seeing damage was done, Blade leapt back to its side of the field and landed on a panel next to Milotic.

"Luvdisc, use Icy Wind! Walrein, use Hail!"

Walrein, going first, began to switch its aura glow from pale white to a pale blue and soon, out of nowhere, heavy hail began pelting the field, hitting Blade and Milotic with small amounts of their HP slivering down. Luvdisc, seeing that Hail was preformed, opened its pointed mouth and a powerful blast of ice and snow bursted forth, toward the opponents Pokemon.

"Blade, use Solarbeam!"

Blade prepared itself for its Solarbeam, letting sunlight from an unknown source be absorbed into its body and forming a pale gold light in its mouth. Beka saw that Blade needed assistance and called out:

"Milotic, get in front of Blade and protect your side with Blizzard!"

Milotic swam in front of a powering up Blade and then raised its fan-like tail. By splitting the blue and pink fan scales apart, a massive storm of snow and ice blew out; hitting the Icy Wind and negating the attack.

"Nice move…" Juan said silently to himself, "…and teamwork…"

"Beka," said Edgar, turning to his battling partner, "get Milotic to go underwater…it's time."

"Right," Beka nodded, and then said, "Milotic, use Dive!"

Milotic lowered its water drop head and then made a graceful, smooth dive into the pool's depths. Blade, now fully charged with Solarbeam, opened its curved mouth and unleashed the Grass Element attack, the beam scorching across the field, and then slammed into its selected target: Luvdisc. Luvdisc took the powerful attack and immediately fainted at its massive blow.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Sceptile is the winner!"

Juan, distastefully, recalled Luvdisc and thanked it for a battle fought well.

"Another job well done!" cheered out Edgar to Blade.

"Tile-tile," said Blade, raising his hand up in a fist, as to show that he was on a roll.

"Congrats again," smiled Beka, as her Milotic resurfaced.

"Sure, no problem," grinned Edgar, but then he and Beka turned back to the battlefield when Juan called out:

"Crawdaunt, go!"

The Pokeball Juan threw out popped opened and in a white beam of light appeared Crawdaunt, a Water/Dark Element that looked like a huge lobster with a top red and cream bottom exoskeleton, a yellow star resting on its forehead, blue lined scales across the bottom of its face, a pair of large, menacing claws jutted out of its sides, four feet-like claws near the end of its body, a large lobster tail, and shrunken-pupil, black eyes, on one of the panels.

"Craw-daunt!" said Crawdaunt, in a deep, sort of antagonizing voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. SGL Juan's Crawdaunt and Walrein

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crawdaunt, use Rain Dance! Walrein, use Mud-Slap on Milotic!"

Crawdaunt, now surrounded in a blue aura, caused the Hail to now be replaced by Rain Dance, and snow melted to a gentle downpour; while Walrein rose up its right flipper and swung it out toward Milotic, causing mud to somehow appear from the blue flipper and shot out toward Milotic.

"Milotic, use Twister!"

"Blade, use Leaf Blade on Walrein!"

Milotic, rising up its tail once again, released a powerful blast of Twister at the opposite side of the field, causing Mud-Slap to be blow away and for the two opponents to get a slight hit in damage; giving Blade the chance to come at Walrein and prepare its Leaf Blade.

"Now Walrein, use Sheer Cold on Sceptile!"

"NO!" exclaimed Edgar, as he saw Walrein open its mouth and release a powerful storm of snow, wind, and ice at Blade; being stronger than Blizzard and giving the Grass Element a KO kiss of a massive snow storm.

Blade gave out a massive cry at the KO attack and it was sent back to its side of the field, hitting one of the panels and fainting.

"Sceptile is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Walrein is the winner!"

"Blade, return," said Edgar, holding out Blade's Pokeball.

Blade return back into the Pokeball in a red beam of light and then Edgar said:

"Thanks Blade for the victories…you deserve a much needed rest…"

Edgar then placed Blade's Pokeball back on his belt and then threw out his next Pokeball, calling out:

"Luna, come on out and help us out!"

In a white beam of light, Luna, the red hued Absol, appeared on a panel next to Milotic.

"Ab-sol," growled out Luna.

Luna then turned and saw Edgar behind it. Its blue eyes filled with a bright hue and cried out:

"Ab-sol!"

Luna then jumped at Edgar, knocking the trainer over and began giving him its kissy licks on his face.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "Come on Luna! I love you too, but it's a Gym battle!"

Luna then, hearing the word 'battle', made a graceful bound back onto the panel and prepared for battle.

'Wow,' thought Beka, 'Ed's Absol is a one-of-a-kind…both in appearance and in behavior…'

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. SGL Juan's Crawdaunt and Walrein

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crawdaunt, use Taunt on Milotic! Walrein, use Hidden Power on Absol!"

Crawdaunt, having a bloating expression on its face, began intimidating Milotic, causing the Water Element to boil in rage; while Walrein, again going through the phase of Hidden Power, sent out the spheres of energy at the Dark Element.

"Milotic, use Iron Tail on Walrein!"

"Luna, dodge!"

Milotic dove under the water and began to make its way to Walrein. Meanwhile, Luna dodged the Hidden Power and landed safely on another panel on the field. Then, beside Walrein's platform, the water bursted forth and Milotic leaped out. Then, with its scaled tail glowing in a metallic light, it swung down its Iron Tail and slammed it into Walrein.

"Now Crawdaunt and Walrein, use Hyper Beam and Hidden Power on Milotic!"

Crawdaunt, with one of its pincers open, collected golden energy in its opened claw and then sent out a concentrated beam of golden light at Milotic; while Walrein used Hidden Power again on Milotic. The two attacks, being very close to Milotic, slammed into the Water Element and caused massive critical hits to the majestic Pokemon. Milotic, with the attacks being massive, was then slammed back into the water on its side of the field, where it floated on the clear surface, fainted.

"Milotic is unable to battle," said the referee, "Crawdaunt and Walrein are the winners!"

"Milotic return!" said Beka, sadly, holding out Milotic's Pokeball.

A red beam of light shot out of the Pokeball, hitting Milotic and incasing it in its aura. Then, in a red beam of light, Milotic returned back into its spherical hold. Beka then said:

"Thank you so much Milotic…take a nice rest…"

Beka then pulled out her next Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Beka's Absol appeared on another panel on her and Edgar's side of the field.

"Ab-sol," Absol said in its deep monotone.

It then turned and saw another Absol beside it, looking much different from it. Luna looked back at Beka's Absol and cocked its head softly, as if to ask: What? Absol just shrugged softly and turned its ruby gaze back to the battle.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol and Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. SGL's Crawdaunt and Walrein

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crawdaunt, use Mud-Slap on Beka's Absol! Walrein, use Ice Beam on Edgar's Absol!"

Crawdaunt, flinging up its huge, left pincer, released out a massive blast of mud at Absol; while Walrein opened its mouth and unleashed an icy beam of ice at Luna.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace on Crawdaunt!"

"Luna, dodge and use Bite on Walrein!"

Absol disappeared into thin air, as its Aerial Ace began to play out; causing Mud-Slap to hit an empty target. Absol then reappeared out of nowhere and slammed into Crawdaunt, causing a massive critical hit to the Water/ Dark Element; while Luna dodged Ice Beam and made a mad, yet quick dash at Walrein and used Bite on its blue side, causing it to flinch and stop Ice Beam. Seeing their damage done, both Absols gracefully bounded back to their own sides of the field.

"Crawdaunt, use Aerial Ace on Beka's Absol! Walrein, use Blizzard!"

Crawdaunt disappeared into the air as it prepared Aerial Ace as well; while Walrein opened its mouth and a massive storm surge of Blizzard began to howl out.

"Absol, dodge and use Thunderbolt when the moment's right on Crawdaunt!"

"Luna, dodge as well and use Bite on Walrein again!"

The two Absols, seeing Blizzard come to them through ruby and sapphire gazes, quickly dodged the Ice attack and then their next roles played out. Absol was now in the air, gliding as the Blizzard just barely missed it. Suddenly, it felt a distinct change of the air around it and began to surround itself in a yellow, static aura. Such enough, Crawdaunt and its Aerial Ace was about to be played out, but not before Absol unleashed its Thunderbolt and caused a powerful hit to the Water/Dark Element. Crawdaunt, not wanting to get any closer, just simply recoiled itself from Absol and returned back to its side of the field. Meanwhile, Luna was also in the air, gliding down to the nearest panel, where it would begin its own battle attack. When it hit the panel, Luna immediately bounded back into the air and made its way back to Walrein's panel and once again, used Bite on the Water/Ice Element and caused it to flinch; making Blizzard stop. The two Absols, just like before, returned back to their respected sides and waited for what would happen next.

"Crawdaunt, use Cut on Beka's Absol! Walrein, use Return on Edgar's Absol!"

Crawdaunt, now shaking off the aftermath of Thunderbolt, dove into the pool and began to make its underwater journey toward the opponent's field; while Walrein also dived in as well, making its way to the other side as well.

"Now Absol, use Shock Wave!"

"Luna, use Shock Wave as well!"

The two Absols, their scythe appendages now glowing in a static aura of yellow, shot out lighting bolts from the blades and into the air; causing clouds to appear. As soon as the clouds appeared, thousands of lighting bolts descended from the sky and hit the pool, literally electrocuting the water and the Water Elements contained in it. Once the electricity died out, both Walrein and Crawdaunt appeared back on the surface of the water; fainted.

"Both Crawdaunt and Walrein has fainted," called out the referee, "the challenger's Absols are the winners!"

Juan just softly smiled and called for his Pokemon to return. He then thanked them and returned his gaze back on the battlefield, where he saw that Beka and Edgar were cheering on their Absols.

'This two…' thought Juan, '…are very talented trainers, but they have one more test yet to complete…'

Juan then threw out his last two Pokeballs and called out:

"Kingdra, Wailord, go!"

The last two Pokeballs opened up and in flashes of white light appeared Kingdra and Wailord in the pool.

"King-dra!" bellowed out Kingdra in a draconic voice.

"Wai-lord!" echoed out Wailord in its whale voice, nearly shaking the Gym and causing Beka and Edgar to fall on their feet due to the voice's vibration.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol and Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. SGL Juan's Kingdra and Wailord

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Kingdra, use Twister! Wailord, use Hydro Pump on Edgar's Absol!"

Kingdra let out a massive cry, causing a powerful draconic Twister to whip up around the Absols and cause slight damage to their HPs; while Wailord opened in huge mouth and a concentrated blast of water shot out toward Luna.

"Absol, use Body Slam on Kingdra!"

"Luna, dodge and use Shock Wave on Wailord!"

Absol began making its way toward Kingdra, preparing to slam it with Body Slam; while Luna's blade began to glow again with yellow electricity and caused storm clouds to form around Wailord, sending down lighting bolts to strike the mammoth Pokemon and causing it to wail in pain.

"Kingdra, use Agility! Wailord, use Hidden Power on Edgar's Absol!"

Kingdra, seeing Absol coming up to it, immediately used Agility, causing the Water/Dragon Element to disappear from its spot on the field and for Absol to crash into the pool; while Wailord, glowing in Hidden Power's aura, caused spheres of energy to be shot out at Luna.

"Absol!" exclaimed Beka, seeing Absol fall into the pool.

"Luna, dodge that Hidden Power and go aid Absol!"

Luna immediately dodged the Hidden Power and began leaping over to the area of the pool where Absol had fallen in.

"Now Kingdra, use Blizzard!"

Kingdra reappeared before Luna's path in a flash and from its piped mouth unleashed a powerful Blizzard, causing a massive critical hit to Luna and for it to be sent back to its own side of the field.

"Luna!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Wailord, use Hydro Pump on Edgar's Absol!"

Wailord opened its mouth again and a powerful blast of water once again spewed out toward Luna, until:

"Absol, use Protect!"

From the water before Luna's panel, Absol leaped out, swimming from one side of the field to the other underwater, and sent up a golden aura around its body. The Hydro Pump hit and caused the attack to be useless. Edgar turned to Beka, seeing her eyes were in her emerald battle gaze.

"Hey," said Edgar, "th-thank you…"

"This is what we do in a team battle," said Beka, turning to Edgar, "we look out for each other and keep our backs covered…"

Edgar nodded and then heard Juan said:

"Kingdra, use Leer on Beka's Absol! Wailord, use Amnesia!"

Kingdra focused its ruby gaze toward Absol, in order to lower its Dark opponent's Defense stats; while Wailord, with a look of confusion on its face, rose up its Special Defense status.

"Absol, use Leer to counter-react!"

"Luna, use Slash on Wailord!"

Absol averted its ruby gaze to face Kingdra, blocking out its Leer with the Leer of its very own; while Luna leapt on the panels, making its way toward Wailord. Luna's black claws then began to show hints of a glossy hue to them and then the claws slashed at Wailord; causing a massive hit to the mammoth Pokemon, causing it to bellow in pain. Luna dashed back to its side of the field once again after seeing the damage it caused to Wailord.

"Kingdra, Wailord, use Hydro Pump!"

Both of Juan's Pokemon opened their mouths and they released a powerful, concentrated blast of Hydro Pump at the Dark Elements.

"Absol, dodge!"

"You too Luna!"

The two Absols evaded the oncoming Hydro Pumps; but little did they know that Juan had set up a trap and then the Leader called out:

"Now switch to Surf!"

The two Water Pokemon then caused the Hydro Pump to rise high in the air and for it to become more crest-like, sort of like an oncoming wave. Beka and Edgar called for their Pokemon to get out of the way of the Surf attack, but it was too late when the Surf became too powerful to evade and crashed onto the two Dark Elements; causing them to go under. The two trainers watched in horror as this occur and soon, when the choppy waters began to calm down, their Absols appeared back on the water's surface; both of them fainted.

"The opponents' Absol have both fainted," called out the referee, "Kingdra and Wailord are the winners!"

Both Beka and Edgar recalled their fallen Pokemon, thanked them for a job well done, and prepared for the final round. With their last Pokeballs in hand, Beka turned to Edgar and said:

"Edgar, let us battle to reach our destinies…"

"Right," Edgar nodded.

The two challengers threw out their last Pokeballs and called out:

"Salamance, I choose you!"

"Raiden, come on out and help us out!"

The two final Pokeballs popped opened and in two flashes of white light appeared Salamance and Raiden, a Manectric, on two panels on their side of the field.

"Sa-la-mance!" bellowed out Salamace in its dragon call.

"Man-ec-tric!" barked out Raiden, with bits of static deep in its growl.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamance and Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. SGL Juan's Kingdra and Wailord

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Kingdra, use Bubble on Manectric! Wailord, use Hyper Beam on Salamance!"

Kingdra unleashed a powerful stream of crystal bubbles at Raiden through its pipe-like snout; while Wailord opened its mouth and shot out a powerful blast of golden light in the form of a beam.

"Salamace, use Hyper Beam as well at Wailord!"

"Raiden, use Thunder Wave!"

Salamance opened its mouth and unleashed a its own version of a Hyper Beam, slamming into Wailord's attack and causing the attacks to self-destruct on one another; while Raiden's body glowed in a pale, static blue and unleashed powerful voltages of electric energy; popping away the Bubble and twisting its way toward Kingdra.

"Kingdra, dodge and use Return on Salamace! Wailord, use Amnesia!"

Kingdra evaded Raiden's Thunder Wave attack and then began to make a powerful charge at Salamance; while Wailord, having its confused look again, was surrounded in a pale blue aura that raised its Special Defense status.

"Salamace, use Mimic on Kingdra's attack!"

"Raiden, use Thunder Wave on Wailord!"

Salamace, tracing Kingdra's movements with its sharp black eyes, imbedded Return in its mind and then, spreading out its red wings and taking flight, charged at Kingdra with its own copy of Return; while Raiden, its body glowing again in a pale aura, shot out static blasts at Wailord and successfully hit the Water Element. With the two Return attacks in full force, Salamance and Kingdra slammed into each other, each delivering their powerful blasts to one another. When the attack became too powerful, the two dragons backed off and returned back to their sides of the field, both suffering a great, yet equal deal of power.

"Kingdra, use Icy Wind! Wailord, use Growl!"

Kingdra, through its seahorse mouth, unleashed a powerful gust of wind at the two opponents; while Wailord sent out Growl, sounding more like a Roar due to its deep, whale cry that echoed and shook the battlefield.

"Salamace, get in front of Raiden and use Protect!"

"Raiden, Thunder on Wailord!"

Salamance, flying over in front of Raiden, set up a golden aura of Protect and took the Ice and status effective attacks; while, from behind Salamance's guard, Raiden unleashed a powerful Electric attack that shot toward the Gym's ceiling, arched over the field, and struck Wailord, causing the Water Element, although protected by Amnesia, to stop Growl and wince in menacing pain.

"Kingdra, use Ice Beam on Salamance! Wailord, use Double Team!"

Kingdra unleashed a powerful, icy beam of light at Salamance; while Wailord began to suddenly appear with two illusions beside it.

"Salamance, use Flamethrower!"

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt on Wailord!"

Salamance opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of fire, the lights of red, orange, and yellow weaving and spinning together to form the powerful Fire Element attack; while Raiden unleashed yellow lighting bolts from its glowing body. The Ice Beam and Flamethrower hit and deflected each other off in another round of stand stills against the dragons; while Thunderbolt hit one of the Wailords, hitting only a fake and leaving a fifty-to-fifty chance to Edgar and Raiden. Beka then saw through Juan's plans: he was now attempting to take down her Salamace with his own Dragon Element and to protect his paralyzes afflicted Wailord by telling it to use stat effecting attacks.

"Kingdra, use Icy Wind once more! Wailord, use Growl once more as well!"

Kingdra and Wailord once again commence with their attacks on Salamance and Raiden.

"Salamance, use Fly!"

"Raiden, dodge and use Thunder Wave on Kingdra!"

Salamance, spreading out its red wings, bounded into the air and evaded the concentrated Icy Wind, which blew underneath it; while Raiden also dodged the Icy Wind safely and then sent out a whipping storm of Thunder Wave bolts toward Kingdra.

"Kingdra, Agility!"

Once again, Kingdra dodged the barricade of the Electric Element attack by raising its speed and disappearing from its spot in the pool.

"Now Kingdra, use Ice Beam on Manectric!"

Reappearing on another side of its side of the field, Kingdra released a white, icy beam of light at Raiden.

"Now Salamance, use Flamethrower on Ice Beam!"

From above, Salamance let out a powerful fiery blast at the Ice Beam, immediately causing it to be vaporized.

"Now go into Aerial Ace Salamance!"

Salamance then suddenly disappeared into thin air; as to prepare for its Aerial Ace.

"Kingdra, get ready to strike Salamance when you sense it!"

Kingdra squinted its crimson eyes in the air, as if to sense if a change would occur. Edgar saw that Beka had created a diversion for him so Raiden could strike and he took that opportunity:

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt on Kingdra!"

Raiden's body glowed in a yellow aura and then shot out concentrated blasts of electrical energy. Kingdra, who was too focused on Salamance's position, was struck by Thunderbolt.

"Now turn it up with Thunder Raiden!"

Raiden, still into Thunderbolt, brought up more electrical energy from its body and added it to its current attack, creating Thunder. The Thunder slammed into Kingdra with a more powerful force, causing the Dragon/Water Element to faint.

"What?" exclaimed Juan, "How?"

"Now Salamance, attack with Hyper Beam!"

Salamance, who had now reappeared suddenly from Aerial Ace, switched from its Flying attack and into its powerful Normal attack; sending out a golden blast of energy and slicing into Wailord, causing a massive hit to the Water Element and for it to also faint.

"Both Kingdra and Wailord are unable to battle," exclaimed the referee, "Salamance and Manectric are the winners! The victory of this battle goes to Beka and Edgar!"

"Yeah, we did it!" exclaimed Beka, leaping in the air with her fist raised up in victory.

"We most totally did!" exclaimed Edgar, running up and hugging Beka, "You were so awesome girl!"

"Yeah and so were you Ed!" said Beka with a smile on her face.

Beka then broke lose of Edgar's hug and the two trainers leaped onto the platforms and hugged their own Pokemon for a job well done. Meanwhile, Juan simply recalled his fallen aquatic Pokemon and thanked them for a job well done. He then turned to see the two trainers and their Pokemon and simply pressed on a soft smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, after the battle at Sootopolis was fought, Juan and the others were outside of the Gym; into the clear late morning.

"I must say," said Juan, "you two hosted the most spectacular battle that I have ever faced."

"You battle very well yourself Juan," complemented Beka.

"Yes," added Edgar, "thanks for the battle."

Juan simply nodded and held out his left hand and opened it up; showing he held two blue badges that were shaped into a triangle formed by three water drops; and said:

"Here you go, the Rain Badge and proof to you two that now your Gym challenges have ended and that you are both ready for your next step into the Hoenn League. I wish you both the best of luck…"

"Thank you Juan," said Beka, and she and Edgar took their eighth and final badges in their hands; now filled with a new determination to face their next challenge: The Hoenn League...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter elapses over a monthly period with Beka's training, preparations for the Hoenn League, and a few surprises that may pop up over the horizon…


	47. Training by Day, Dancing by Night

Before this story begin, references to Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix are told and are not belonging to me; they belong to Nintendo. Also, the song "Swallowed in the Sea" by Coldplay doesn't belong to me either.

Training by Day, Dancing by Night

Our heroes were now deciding to head back to Littleroot Town; back to were it all began; to prepare for Beka's and Edgar's future battles in the Hoenn League. They were all upon their usual aerial Pokemon, heading back to Littleroot as this conversation started:

"How come we can't just go straight to Evergrande City?" Beka asked, in a tad bit of confusion.

"Well," explained Brendan, "the Hoenn League doesn't start until a month from now…"

"A month?" asked Beka, "That seems pretty short for training…"

"Yeah, it is," said Edgar, with a nod, "but at least we have wide open fields and many battling scenario pieces of land to train on once we get to Littleroot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Beka.

"By the way," said Benen, flying up close to Beka so he could conversate his message to her, "I would love it if you were to battle with me Beka."

"Sure," said Beka, "I'll be more than glad too!"

"Thank you," nodded Benen and then tapped on Azuleblaze's sides, signaling for the Salamance to fly up some more above the group. Azuleblaze did so and caught a light updraft to the sky.

"But first of all," said Brendan, "we need to visit my dad and get you and Ed registered online for the Hoenn League."

"Sounds good," said Beka, nodding to Brendan's plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The ridges of Littleroot Town began to come into full view before the trainers' eyes, seeing that they weren't far from the little town.

"Well," said Edgar, grinning, "there's Littleroot folks!"

"Uh-yeah," said Brendan exaggerating, "we know!"

"Oh now, don't get cocky!" said Edgar, in a teasing tone.

"Come on already," said May, "let's just land!"

"Right," said Brendan, "okay Skarmory! Let's land at the lab!"

"Skar!" cried out Skarmory, and lowered its metal head toward the earth below, going down in an easy, gradual dive.

"Follow them Flygon!" said Beka to her Flygon.

"Gon!" exclaimed Flygon, following them.

"You too Inferno!" said Edgar.

"Char!" roared out Inferno, following with the group.

"Let's go with them Azuleblaze," said Benen.

"Sa!" roared out Azuleblaze, making an easy dive with the others as well.

All of the trainers and their Pokemon glided down toward the direction of the town where the huge Pokemon laboratory rested. With gradual soft landings, the aerial Pokemon had all landed in front of the huge white building and gently knelled down to the ground; letting their trainers off back onto the ground. The trainers slided off their Pokemon's back and once off, they thanked them for a job well done and recalled them back into their Pokeballs; becoming red beams of light as they entered. They then all turned and Brendan, being in the lead, pushed open the huge doors that lead into the clean inside of the lab. Brendan then shouted out:

"DAD! I'M BACK!"

"Brendan?" came a voice from an opening door, in which popped out the head of Professor Birch, "Is that you?"

"Dad!" exclaimed Brendan, running over to his father.

"Brendan!" a surprised Birch said, walking out of the door and closing it, "Nice of you to return home son!"

"Yeah," said Brendan, "it's great to be home."

Birch nodded and then turned to the others.

"May, you look like you are doing fine."

"I am," May replied softly.

Birch then said:

"And Beka; I'm surprised to see you again! How was your first journey through Hoenn?"

"It was very amazing and very wonderful!" exclaimed Beka, "The best experience I have ever had in my entire life!"

And in fact, it was true…

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," smiled Birch, and then turned to the two remaining trainers and asked: "and who might you two be?"

"Dad," said Brendan, walking over to Edgar, "you remember Edgar Knight right?"

"Oh," said Birch, "that's right…you are one of Brendan's best friends. Yes, it's been a while, how are you doing Edgar?"

"I'm doing very well sir!" said Edgar.

Beka then walked over to Benen and introduced him to the professor:

"Professor Birch, this is Benen Lakemine Vangurle; he recently just joined up on our journey."

"Is that so?" said Birch, "Well, it's nice to meet you Benen."

"The pleasure is all mine sir," said Benen softly, giving a light bow of his head in politeness.

"Well," said Birch, turning to Beka, "have you succeeded in claiming all eight of Hoenn's badges?"

"Yes, I have sir," said Beka, "and so has Edgar."

"That's great," said Birch, "then you two are ready for registration?"

"Yes sir," Beka and Edgar both said, nodding to their own words.

"Okay then," said Birch, "then follow me to the computer."

The professor, as well and Beka and Edgar, walked over to a computer that rested on a desk nearby. Birch sat in the chair that was to the desktop and began tacking in some passwords into the computer. After this was over, Birch then moved the mouse over to an icon on the computer's desktop and double clicked it; opening up a program that was for the registration into the Hoenn League.

"Okay," said Birch, turning to the trainers and getting up, "now you can all fill in your personal information."

"Okay," nodded Beka and was the first to do so.

Beka peered into the computer screen to see what appeared to be an online register form was before her hazel eyes. With a few cracks of her fingers, Beka began typing her information; although, she had to figure out one question on the form. Since she was from the real world, where would her residency in Hoenn be at?

"Well," said May, giving Beka a suggestion, "why don't you register Mossdeep as your residency?"

"Why Mossdeep?" asked Beka.

"Because…you know…" said May, giving Beka a friendly wink.

"Oh, yeah," said Beka, thinking of Steven and blushing, "but you don't think he'll get mad, do you?"

"Probably not," giggled May.

"Well, why not," said Beka and typed in **Mossdeep** **City** as residency.

Once she was done, Edgar then filled out his online profile as well. They had all finished their profiles in less than half an hour and Birch then said:

"Okay, now I'll send them to the League…"

With a few more fill outs the professor had to type online, Birch sent the registration forms to the Hoenn League's database.

"Now we will wait for word…" Birch said, "Which will be in about a week."

"Well," said Brendan, "I guess since this is over, let's go out and start training."

"Sounds good," nodded Beka, and then turning to Benen, "but first, our battle…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cloudra, use Earthquake!" came the command of Benen to his Altaria Cloudra.

Cloudra, who was high above in the sky, folded in its cloud-like wings and made a dive bomb toward the ground. Once enough force was built up in its body and it was about a foot from the ground, Cloudra immediately shot back up into the sky; causing the massive wind surge between it and the ground to be absorbed and for a powerful energy surge of Earthquake to form and make its way toward Beka's Blaziken.

"Blaziken," shouted out Beka, "dodge!"

Blaziken, seeing Earthquake was coming toward it in full blast, bent its long legs and shot toward the sky; leaping to a good forty feet in the air.

"Now Cloudra, use Hidden Power!"

Cloudra, surrounded in a pale white aura, had spheres of energy dancing around its form; growing bigger as it orbited the Dragon/ Flying Element. It then released a powerful cry, causing the Hidden Power spheres to shot out and head in the direction of Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Aerial Ace!"

Blaziken, while still in mid-air, suddenly vanished into the sky, leaving the Hidden Power energies to hit only empty air. Cloudra then began to scan the skies, looking for Blaziken.

"Now Blaziken, use Swift!"

Blaziken reappeared, still in mid-air, over top of Cloudra and opened its curved beak; releasing thousands of golden stars. Benen had quickly caught this and said:

"Cloudra, Protect!"

Cloudra, hearing Benen's command, quickly surrounded itself in a golden aura and the Swift negated off the dragon. Blaziken then made midair twist and landed back on the ground on its side of the field.

'Wow,' thought Beka, 'Benen is _very _good, both him and his Dragon Pokemon. We've been battling for almost an hour and we both aren't showing signs of giving up…'

Sitting along a wooden was May, Brendan, and Edgar; watching the two trainers before them battle it out.

"Wow," said Edgar, "those two have been going at it for an hour…"

"Well," said Brendan, slightly smirking at his words, "it's not like Beka to gracefully bow out of a battle. She'll battle until the very end."

"Look," said May, "they're going at it again…"

"Cloudra, use Aerial Ace!"

Cloudra, just like Blaziken did a few turns before, disappeared into the air; it's Aerial Ace about to play out. Blaziken scanned the scenery with its blue and yellow eyes; trying to find the Dragon/Flying Element.

"Remain calm Blaziken, let Cloudra come to you!"

Blaziken nodded its head at Beka and then closed its eyes as it stood in its tall pose; awaiting.

"What do you think Beka's planning?" questioned May to Brendan in a soft whisper.

"Don't know," whispered back Brendan's reply, "but whatever it is; only Beka knows…"

The battlefield fell to a hush silence as the only sounds of leaves rustling in nearby trees and the long grass of the rolling hill they were battling on were made.

'She's planning to strike when I least suspect,' thought Benen, 'but Cloudra and I can hold position in this battle…'

'He hasn't made his Cloudra attack yet,' thought Beka, 'he's waiting for me to make a move. So let's go…'

"Blaziken, use Swords Dance!"

Blaziken, with eyes remaining closed, opened up its clawed hands. From the palms of the claws formed tiny flickers of fire that crackled in orange and golden hue light. The flames then grew and took the form of two swords in Blaziken's grasps. Blaziken then preformed an ancient dance of swinging swords in an invisible battle and flames circling and dancing around its tall, thin, yet muscular built. Benen then saw that this was a moment to strike and whispered into the wind:

"Attack Cloudra."

From out of nowhere came down Cloudra, coming at Blaziken with a full blast of Aerial Ace. Beka, seeing how close Cloudra was, realized that Blaziken was not going to be able to dodge Cloudra's aerial attack and decided to fight back.

"Blaziken, use Hyper Beam!"

Blaziken opened its eyes and saw Cloudra coming at it. Without hesitation, Blaziken opened its mouth and unleashed the golden blast of Hyper Beam at Cloudra. Cloudra was hit first by the intensity of Hyper Beam, but didn't give in to the attack and sliced through the attack; although the Normal attack was hurting it. Cloudra went on and fulfilled Aerial Ace's full potential and rammed itself into Blaziken's chest; causing the Fire/Flying Element to be hit by a massive critical hit. The two Pokemon, after their attacks played out, both collapsed on the ground; both fainting.

"Both Blaziken and Cloudra are unable to battle," said Brendan, who was also the referee of the battle, running up to the field, "this battle is declared a tie and there for a draw!"

Both trainers recalled back their Pokemon and thanked them for a job well done. Then they both meet in the middle of the field and shook hands.

"Thank you Beka," said Benen, "even though a winner wasn't declared, I enjoyed this battle very much."

"I did as well," said Beka, "I haven't battled anyone as strong as you before Benen. You are an awesome dragon trainer."

"As you as well," Benen said softly, nodding and smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A week later; three weeks until the Hoenn League…

"Hey Beka," said May, running up to a window of a store, "check this out!"

May and Beka had both took a day off from the guys and May decided to take Beka to do some window shopping for just themselves.

"What is it?" asked Beka, walking up to the window that May was looking in.

Before Beka was a group of three model manikins in beautiful, gorgeous evening dresses with adorning jewelry to match. Beka was very couldn't help but let out:

"Wow, they're beautiful…"

"Come on!" said May, giggling and grabbing her arm, "Let's go inside!"

"Oh, okay," said Beka, with a soft smile and let May drag her into the store.

With a push into the door, a small bell rang as the two female trainers entered into the store. Inside, more dresses were on model's figures, all with their own uniqueness and beauty. The store had a light delicate fragrance of flowers and perfume that made Beka fell like she was in a field of flowers and sunshine that stretched on for eternity. From a desk counter near the entrance way of the store walked out a tall woman, about in her twenties, with cream skin, short hair that reached her neck's base and glowed in an indigo color, deep indigo eyes to match, and wore a white summer dress. She smiled and said:

"Hello and welcome to the April Showers Shop! Can I help you all with something?"

"Well," said May, "my friend and I are looking for evening dresses."

"Splendid!" said the woman, "We have plenty of them! If I may ask, what kind of event are you going to use them for?"

"It's a formal ball that the Hoenn League is hosting on the eve of the Hoenn League Competition," said May.

"Amazing!" said the woman, "Which one of you is in the League?"

"I am," said Beka.

"Congratulations!" said the woman.

"Oh," said Beka, feeling a bit shy over her congrats from a stranger, "thank you."

The woman nodded and said to Beka:

"You know, I have the perfect dress for you. The color and style would look perfect on you! Come, let's try it on!"

And so, the woman lead Beka and May over to a part of the shop, where more dresses rested at, and showed Beka her idea of Beka's "perfect dress"…

Later that Evening…

"Okay guys!" said Brendan, pulling out some Dance Dance Revolution dance pads out, "Let's dance!"

"Oh please," laughed May, "the last time we played DDR, you fell flat on your face!"

The group was now all together in Brendan's bedroom, as they played video games and hanged out. After playing a few Nintendo games, Brendan was now in the mood in playing DDR: Mario Mix and was beginning to set up to play it.

"I want to go first!" exclaimed Edgar, jumping to his feet and placing his socked feet on one of pads.

"Okay," said Brendan, getting on the other pad as well, "then let's go!"

The two trainers began to follow the dance patterns that flowed up the screen and trying to hit them at the precise moment; and also horse playing with one another in hopes that the other would trip and miss a beat; thus losing the dance match. After the dance match was over, they saw their scores…were very low…

"You see," said May, "if you two would quit tripping each other, then you would have scored higher!"

"Well whatever," said Brendan and then turned to Beka. A mischievous idea popped into the Hoenn trainer's mind and said, "Hey Beka, want to dance?"

"Sure!" said Beka, being more than glad to take her turn.

Edgar, seeing Brendan was letting Beka have a turn on the dance pad, immediately turned beet red. Beka was going to be up close to him and dancing with him as well. Edgar turned to see Brendan, now sitting beside May on the floor and trying to hide a toothy grin. Edgar flashed him a death glare that spelled out: I'm going to get you for this Brendan… Brendan immediately bursted into laughter and was on his back in hysterical laughing. Beka, Benen, and May stared at Brendan with a blank look of confusion. Beka then turned to Edgar and saw he was looking at his feet, blushing and slightly shaking in nervousness; worry filling his deep sapphire hued eyes. Beka simply smiled and said:

"Hey, let's give it our best!"

Edgar immediately jumped at Beka's words and turned to see she was smiling at him. Edgar suddenly felt a wave of comfort fill him; seeing Beka smiled like that made him also forget about his worridness and smile back. The music then started and the two began to battle it out on the dance pads…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Week Two; two more weeks before the Hoenn League…

"Okay Flygon," said Beka, "use Flamethrower!"

Flygon, who seated next to its trainer, opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of flames at a target that was across from them. The Flamethrower punctured a hole in the bull eyes mark of the target; a perfect hit.

"Nice one Flygon," said Beka.

"Gon!" said Flygon, with a happy expression in its black, red-dome covered eyes.

"Now," said Beka, pointing to a giant rock near the target, "use Iron Tail to split that rock!"

Flygon spreaded out its green and red outlined wings and bounded into the air. It then took off toward the rock and then shot into the sky overtop of it. With an aerial flip, Flygon's tail, glowing in a metallic light, came crashing down onto the rock and sliced it in half; as if it were butter.

"Good job Flygon!" said Beka, "Now use Hyper Beam on that target!"

Beka lifted her hand and pointed up at a target that rested across a nearby lake; about seventy yards away from Flygon. Flygon turned and saw the target; with that it opened its mouth. Tiny golden particles came together and formed a sphere of golden light, which was then shot out and in a blaze of fury, hit the target; literally incerating it to cinders. Beka clapped and said:

"Great job Flygon!"

Flygon then flew down and landed beside its trainer as Beka gave the Dragon/Ground Element an awarding scratching on head.

"Fly-gon!" said Flygon softly, enjoying the scratch.

A clap came from behind Beka and she turned to see it was a female trainer with olive colored skin, amber colored hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore an attire consisting of a short-sleeved, collared, yellow shirt, khaki pants, and yellow and white sneakers.

"Wow," she said, "your Flygon is amazing!"

"Oh," said Beka, a bit surprised that a stranger was watching her and her Flygon train in private, "thank you."

"I'm sorry," the girl said bowing, "my name is Grace."

"I'm Beka," said Beka, bowing softly as well.

"Say Beka," asked Grace, "may I by chance battle you and your Flygon?"

"That's fine by me," said Beka, and then turned to Flygon, "how about you? Are you up to it Flygon?"

"Fly!" exclaimed Flygon, nodding.

"I think Flygon is up to it too," said Beka.

"Great!" said Grace, pulling out a Pokeball and throwing out, calling out:

"Linoone go!"

The Pokeball opened and from a white beam of light appeared Linoone.

"Li-noone!" cried out Linoone in a ferret-like voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. Grace's Linoone

This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Linoone, use Slash!"

Linoone charged at Flygon with its graceful low-ground running; with its front toed claws beginning to glow and prepare for the attack.

"Flygon, use Faint Attack!"

Flygon disappeared before Linoone, causing Linoone to stop and figure out where Flygon was. Then, just as it disappeared, Flygon reappeared and slammed into Linoone with the Dark Element attack.

"Linoone, use Growl!"

Linoone opened its mouth and released a high pitched Growl attack at Flygon.

"Flygon, counter with Screech!"

Flygon opened its mouth and a high pitched Screech rattled the field; causing Linoone to wince at the attack and stop the Growl.

"Linoone, use Blizzard!"

Linoone opened its mouth and from it came forth a massive storm of wind, snow, and ice. Beka saw that Grace was trying to take down Flygon with the Ice Element attack and was quick to react.

"Flygon, use Fire Blast!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful star blast of flames at the Blizzard; causing the two attacks to negate each other. Grace was in shock at Beka's skill and failed to hear:

"Now Flygon, finish with Hyper Beam!"

Flygon opened its mouth an unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam; causing the beam to slam into Linoone and cause a critical hit. Linoone fainted after the powerful attack.

"Linoone!" exclaimed Grace, running up to her fallen Pokemon and picking it up, "Linoone, are you okay?"

"Noone," said Linoone, coming back after hearing its trainer's voice.

"I'm very proud of you Linoone," said Grace, "you battle well…"

"Noone!" exclaimed Linoone in a happy expression.

"Hey," said Beka, walking up to Grace and Linoone and holding out her hand, "you battle really good Grace; both you and Linoone."

"Yeah," said Grace, taking Beka's hand and shaking it, "you and your Flygon were amazing! I hope to battle you again soon!"

"Me too," smiled Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Week Three; one week before the Hoenn League…

"Okay Luna," came Edgar's voice, "now use Shock Wave!"

Edgar's shiny Absol, Luna, raised up its red scythe to the sky and shot out particles of electricity to the sky; causing a mass of darken clouds to form and grow. Then, thousands of lighting bolts shot down upon the opponent, Brendan's Skarmory, and caused it to be struck. A metallic squawk escaped from the Steel/Flying Element's beak as the Electric Element attack savored into its body.

"Skarmory, break free!" said Brendan, who was battling Edgar.

Skarmory, hearing its trainer's words, spread out its silver and red splinted wings and caused the Shock Wave to break off.

"Now use Sand-Attack on Luna!"

Skarmory lifted into the air and began to beat its large wings to the ground; causing sand to fly out toward Luna.

"Luna, dodge!"

Luna leaped high in the air, evading Sand-Attack, and giving Edgar the opportunity to strike.

"Luna, Shock Wave again!"

Luna unleashed another Shock Wave upon Skarmory; causing the metallic bird to stop Sand-Attack and for its HP to be nothing but a red band.

"Now," concluded Edgar, "finish off with Shadow Ball!"

Luna opened its mouth and a ball of purple and black energy began to form. It then shot out the Ghost Element attack, sparkling in black electricity, and the attack slammed into Skarmory, causing a massive critical hit and for the Steel/Flying Element to faint.

"Skarmory is unable to battle," called out Benen, who refereed the battle, "Luna is the winner. The victory of this battle goes to Edgar!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Edgar, "Boo-yaa!"

Brendan recalled Skarmory, thanked it, and thought:

'Well, he got me…'

Edgar then said to Luna:

"You did a great job Luna!"

Luna, hearing its name being called, immediately flew into Edgar's chest and knocked the trainer down; giving him friendly licks.

"Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Edgar, "Come on Luna! T-That tickles! Luna-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"You were right," said Benen, walking over to Brendan, "that Absol _does _have a lot of energy…"

"Yup," nodded Brendan, "just like its trainer."

"Hey! I heard that!" exclaimed Edgar, but went back to hysterical laughter as Luna began licking him under his chin.

"However," said Brendan, continuing on, "Ed is a very talented trainer and he is willing to do anything for his Pokemon; and his Pokemon love him too…"

Edgar finally had pulled himself up and was now hugging his Absol and scratching the top of its reddish hue head; very proud indeed of Luna's victory.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Eve of the Hoenn League Competition; night of the Hoenn League Ball…

"I can't believe I'm wearing this!" said Brendan, scratching his collar.

"Don't fool with your collar too much," said Benen, "you'll get a noticeable red irritation."

"Tell that to the collar…" mumbled Brendan.

The group of trainers had now made it to Evergrande City and they were all within a large, fancy building on the League grounds; where the Hoenn League Ball was held. Brendan was now out of his trainer clothes and placed in a deep navy blue, almost black, tuxedo with a red bowtie that tied around an itchy high collar around his neck. Benen and Edgar also out of their trainer attire and wearing tuxedos as well, both black in color with matching black bowties, except Edgar had a big blue and silverfish hued flower placed in his tux's chest pocket. The only two trainers who were missing were May and Beka; who were getting last preparations ready for their dresses and would meet them shortly. More guests and trainers, dressed up as well, were conversating and enjoying themselves at the social gathering, while music played in the background.

"Man, where are they?" asked Brendan, scanning the room for them.

"Well," said Benen softly, "here comes May…"

Brendan turned and immediately, his brown gaze began to hint shades of ruby. May, who had walked in from a stairway at the entrance of the building, began to make her way down the staircase. Her trainer clothes were replaced by a long, sleeveless, red silk dress with matching red long gloves that reached over her elbows, and a pair of red high-heeled shoes. Her brown hair was down from her wing-like style and down against the sides of her face, which was slightly illuminated by light makeup. A ruby, heart-shaped pendent on a golden chain adorned her neck. Brendan stood there in awe as he saw this beautiful maiden come down before him and finally up to him.

"M-May…" said Brendan, stuttering at his own words at May; who had never seen her dressed like this before, "y-y-you look…v-very…b-b-beautiful…"

"Oh," said May softly, blushing, "thank you…"

"And here comes Beka…" said Benen again.

Edgar turned immediately up to the top of the staircase and he nearly passed out on what he saw before his sapphire gaze. Beka stood at the top of the staircase and began to make her way down. She wore in her place of trainer clothes, a long, beautiful emerald green dress with tiny golden sparkles along the bottom of the dress and on the thin straps of her dress; along with a pair of high-heeled shoes that shown in a emerald green light and had the same tiny golden sparkles on the top of the shoes; designed to look like a twisting design. Her red hair was also brushed down into a much calmer style and gently laid on her shoulders with a small gold and emerald stone tiara on the top of her head; while her Latias pendent was currently replaced by a three stone emerald stone pendent on a gold chain. Light makeup helped to illuminate her face and her smile; as she toward the others. Beka was softly blushing, she had never been this dressed up and elegant in her whole entire life. Since she was never part of the school society, she didn't bother to go to their dances that the school hosted; afraid of the consequences and taunting that would have occurred. Now, since she was in the Pokemon World; things would be different.

_An angel,_ Edgar's deepest thoughts touched his mind; _an angel is before me…_

"Hi," said Beka meekly, sort of laughing in her voice and blushing.

"You look…gorgeous," said Brendan, who couldn't believe it was Beka in that attire.

"I told you the guys would be surprised Beka," laughed May.

"You were right May," said Benen, "Beka has given us yet another surprise, and not just in battling either…"

Beka laughed softly and then turned when she heard her name being called. She turned her hazel gaze to see in was Edgar, blushing and then lowered his sapphire gaze to the floor, stuttering out:

"B-B-B-Be-Beka…y-you…l-look very…b…b…"

"Yes?" asked Beka, kind of concerned about Edgar.

'Say it Ed,' Edgar's mind shouted, 'say it before the ambulance gets here…'

"YoulookverybeautifulBeka!" shouted out Edgar, his words bundled up together to form a new word to the English language.

"Oh," said Beka, blushing, "you look very nice too Ed."

Suddenly, knowing that he was going to kick himself later for this, Edgar asked Beka:

"D-D-Do you…w-want to-to-to…d-dance?"

"Okay," said Beka, knowing that she didn't want to say 'No' to her friend.

"Okay!" said Edgar, trying to cheer up after the stuttering talk and then he and Beka walked out to the dance floor. Brendan, May, and Benen watched as they left and Brendan said:

"How much do you want to beat he'll trip?"

"Brendan!" said May, giving him a friendly nudge to his arm as he laughed.

A song began to play softly; signaling it was something for slow dancing. Beka and Edgar both took their hands; Beka with her right and Edgar with his left; and clashed them together and held them up. Beka then took her free arm and place it on Edgar's shoulder while Edgar laided his left hand gently on Beka's left waist. They then peered deep into each others eyes as the song flowed out onto the dance floor and in their ears and minds:

"_You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me  
And that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong_

You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself  
I can only blame myself  
You can only blame me

And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me

And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
Or swallowed in the sea"

Edgar felt like the dance floor was becoming empty, with only him and Beka dancing to the harmonic song, but he didn't care. He didn't even care if the dance floor became the surface of a calm lake on the evening of a summer day.

_  
"You put me on a line  
And hung me out to dry  
And darling that's when I  
Decided to go to see you_

You cut me down to size  
And opened up my eyes  
Made me realize  
What I could not see

And I could write a book  
The one they'll say that shook  
The world, and then it took  
It took it back from me

And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
And you'll come back to me  
Not swallowed in the sea"

Beka felt the words flow around her, reminding her simply the beauty only found within music. She felt like everything around her was slowly fading, except the person before her.

_  
"Ooh..."_

Edgar began to pick up the pace of the dance and started to move around more.

"_Ooh…"_

Seeing what he was doing, Beka followed in sync to Edgar's step. __

"And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me

The streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me

Oh what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give  
Forget but not forgive  
Not loving all you see

All the streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea"

The music began to slow, as did Edgar; knowing the end was coming near.

_  
"You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea"_

Beka slowed with her dance partner, seeing a deep sadness within his sapphire eyes.

"_Yeah, you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea"_

The song softly faded away from the dance floor; leaving the two trainers to stop where they were and gaze at each other with hazel and blue eyes. Beka never felt this way before, the ways of how dance can bring two people together in a harmonic beat between dance and song. The two let go of each other and stood there for a moment. Edgar gently smiled and bowed his head:

"Thank you Beka…"

Beka stared at Edgar and said:

"You're welcome…"

Edgar felt like the happiest guy in the world. Even though his thoughts for Beka were strong and true, he didn't want to mess up her evening and her relation between…him…

"Beka," asked Edgar, "was it alright to dance with me?"

Beka stared at Edgar with a look of confusion.

"I mean," Edgar continued on, "you love Steven and Steven loves you and I just didn't want to…"

"It's okay Ed," said Beka, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think Steven would have minded if we danced. We're friends, and we must be there for each other. Right?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, "I guess…"

"Okay then," said Beka, "then let's go back to the others."

"Sure!" said Edgar and the two made their ways off the dance floor and over to the rest of the group.

Tomorrow would be a different day for Beka and Edgar. They would both be ready for their battles in the morning against trainers from across the land of Hoenn and beyond. Beka would battle with ever ounce of strength she had; as would Edgar. Beka would give out her heart and soul for the Hoenn Leauge Competition; as would Edgar. What happened tonight brought Edgar a little closer to Beka; while Beka began to understand more…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter will be the first battles of the Hoenn League…


	48. Beginnings Within the Hoenn League

Beginnings within the Hoenn League

The new morning came in with a bright, sunny, and clear blue sky; a perfect start to begin the opening ceremonies for the Hoenn League. Sun beams from the golden white sun gently spread itself along the window, which lead into a room within the six-story Evergrande City Pokemon Center building; the biggest center in Hoenn and located in the heart of the city. Within this room prepared a trainer for her biggest adventure yet. Beka had finished bushing her long red hair, which glowed with a fiery passion to the sun's touch, and was now putting on the last object on her body. She picked up the Latias pendent with her green fingered and white gloved hands and fitted it around her neck. Beka then went to the mirror, which was on her dresser, and check to see if everything was alright on her. Her green and white attire was nicely fitted on her, with no speak of dust or dirt on it, and Beka simply smiled. However, her smile softly faded away, replaced away into a look of nervousness.

_Oh man, _Beka's deepest thoughts flowed in her mind, _I can't believe I am **actually **competiting in the Hoenn League! Man, I feel really nervous; I'm going to compete with the best trainers in the Pokemon World; but yet, I'm very excited to see all of the battle skills and talent of each of the trainers._

Beka closed her hazel eyes and reopened, this time her smile returning.

_I'm going to do my best and hopefully earn the right to battle the Elite Four of Hoenn and Wallace, the current Hoenn Champion and…_

Beka's hazel eyes softened as the image of her one love appeared before her in her mind, smiling…

_The true Hoenn Champion…Steven…_

Suddenly, a light tapping on the closed door to her room made Beka slightly jump in surprisement. She turned her gaze to the door and said:

"Yes?"

"Hey Beka," said a voice from the other side, who sounded like May, "are you ready? We're waiting for you down stairs."

"Okay," said Beka, "I'm coming out!"

Beka then turned to her dresser again and then walked over to it; picking up the Pokeball belt, contain her team and then placed them across her waist. She then placed on her messenger bag and thought:

'Okay guys, it's time to go!'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka reached the lobby downstairs, where Benen, Brendan, Edgar, and May waited for her and greeted them a good morning. Grabbing a quick bite to eat for breakfast, the group hurried outside of the Center and began to make the hike to the Hoenn League Coliseum; where opening ceremonies were to be held. Many more trainers were also heading to the coliseum in hopes as well to get to the ceremony in time.

"Wow," said Beka, "so many people…"

"Yup," said Brendan, "the Hoenn League Competition is a huge competition, but it's only third biggest to the Kanto League at the Indigo Plateau; which is the biggest league ever."

"Yeah," nodded Beka softly in agreement.

"So I wonder how many people are competiting this year?" questioned May.

"It depends on how many participated in the Gym challenge and have _actually _gotten signed up in time for the League…" said Benen.

"Well," said Edgar, "I'm just glad Beka and I got signed up in time. Right Beka?"

"Yes," nodded Beka again, with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey! I see it!" exclaimed a trainer's voice from up ahead.

"Me too!" came another.

Beka looked up to see what the commotion was and amazing "Wow" escaped from her lips. Before her was the location for the Hoenn League Competition: the Hoenn League Coliseum. It was a huge white coliseum building with red, blue, and green flags waving high both along and at the top of the building structure.

"Well," said Brendan, "there it is! The Hoenn League Coliseum; home to battles of the past, present, and future…"

"Well Beka," said Edgar, "ready to take on the Hoenn League?"

With a friendly smirk, Beka said:

"You bet!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka and Edgar went on ahead to where the trainers were suppose to meet at within the coliseum, while the others went off to take seats within the stands of the coliseum. As they walked down the corridors that lead them to the heart of the coliseum, they walked in silences. Both of them had a look of confidence on their faces, but when ever Edgar adverted his sapphire gaze to face Beka, he would just simply turn his head back forward and blush softly.

"Hey…Beka…" said Edgar, breaking the silence.

Beka turned to Edgar and asked:

"Yes?"

"I…just wanted to thank you again for last night…and…" Edgar paused, exhaling softly, and then adding, "you know, now that we are both in the Hoenn League, there is the possibility that we will have to face each other…"

"Yeah," said Beka, "but no matter what Ed, we are still best friends and no matter what happens to us in this competition, we must battle with all of our heart and soul. Even if we do battle, we must always battle our best and Ed…don't go easy on me…"

Beka laughed at what she just said softly, never believing that she would have said that before in her lifetime. Edgar laughed too and said, holding his black gloved fist up:

"Don't worry Beka; I'll give you a battle to remember!"

Beka nodded and then reach out her hand to Edgar. They both gave a midair clasp for good luck and then continued on to the coliseum. They soon reached the heart of the coliseum, where other trainers awaited for the ceremony's opening. Beka and Edgar then heard yellings of their names being called out from the stands and turned to the direction of the stands. They saw it was Brendan and May, calling out and waving to them while Benen just smiled and waved to them in support. Beka and Edgar laughed at this and waved back to them. Just then, the sound of fireworks filled the air; causing the two trainers and the others to turn their gazes over to a stand which was ahead of them in the coliseum ring. A man stood, dressed a gray suit, and proclaimed:

"Welcome one and all to this year's Hoenn League Competition! Every year, trainers not only from Hoenn but from the rest of the world come together and participate within this region's league. With further or do, let us welcome our torch runner as he enters the stadium!"

The trainers turned and applauded, as well as the spectators in the stands, as a young man wearing an athletic uniform enter the stadium; carrying in his right hand a tall golden torch with a dazzling flame that danced and flickered in the air. He then made his way across the stadium and up a flight of stairs that lead to a giant cup-like object at the top of the stairs. There, he placed the flame within the bowl and immediately, the cup became aflame with a golden blaze of light. The audience and trainers roared in applause and cheers for the flame; meaning that the Hoenn League had officially begun.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" said the man in the suit, "Now, we will hear word from a very talented trainer who had recently earned the title as "Pokemon Master". Please, let's give a big welcome to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

After his name was echoed through out the stadium, an enormous roar overcame the audience and trainers around Beka and Edgar.

"No way!" exclaimed Edgar, "Ash's here?"

"Yeah, isn't amazing?" said Beka, not believing herself that she was _actually _going to see Ash Ketchum; the hero from the Pokemon anime series; for real.

The cheers grew louder as a male trainer, about eighteen years old, with messy black hair that had an official Pokemon League cap on top, black eyes that turned a deep brown hue in the sunlight, and wearing a simply attire of a blue shirt and pants with white and black sneakers, appeared before the man in the suit. Upon this trainer's shoulders sat a Pikachu, an Electric Element with bright yellow fur, long, pointed ears that housed black tips at the ends, brown stripes that hugged on its back, a lighting bolt-shaped tail, red spots upon its small cheeks, a tiny black nose, and black eyes that also turned deep brown in the sun's glory.

'Oh wow,' thought Beka, 'it's Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu…for _real!_'

"Thank you Mr. Ridge," said Ash, taking the handed microphone from the suited guy, Mr. Ridge, and then turned to the crowd of trainers below and said: "Welcome trainers to this year's Hoenn League Competition! You are all here, showing that you proved to defeat eight Gym Leaders from Hoenn, to battle and win the crown as Hoenn League Champion and to also have the right and privilege to battle the Elite Four and the Champion of Hoenn. For eight years, I have traveled through out the world, striving to be the best and to win every honor there is to win; however, know this trainers: The key to success is to develop a strong and everlasting bond and relation between you and your Pokemon," he then turned to Pikachu, smiling and asked, "right Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika-pi!" said Pikachu in a high, cute voice.

Ash nodded and then said back to the group of trainers:

"So, without further or do…let the Hoenn League begin!"

The thousands of cheers from all that had gathered filled the coliseum like an echoing thunder. Beka was now filled with great excitement and determination to begin her new adventure in the Hoenn League…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka stood at the battle receptionist's desk and waited to hear her first battle, as well as Edgar, who was standing beside Beka and awaiting his opponent as well. Beka had studied the way battles performed here at the Hoenn League and this is what she found: sort of like the Kanto League, the Hoenn League had three, instead of four, fields that a trainer had to battle on until they reach the top sixteen. These fields are referred to as the Ruby Field, the Sapphire Field, and lastly the Emerald Field. The fields also had advantages for certain Elements and Types of Pokemon; such as the Ruby Field was mostly rocky terrain; perfect for Rock, Ground, Steel, and Fire Elements, the Sapphire Field was dimpled with pools of water; a great setting for Water, Ice, and Electric Elements, and the Emerald Field was mostly a plain, opened field; a perfect advantage for the attacks of Flying and Dragon Elements. Three Pokemon were also to be pre-selected before a match, otherwise, if a Pokemon that was sent out wasn't registered, then disqualification would face the trainer.

"Thank you for your patience," said the receptionist, approaching the desk, "we now have you first battle data completed."

She turned to Beka and said:

"Miss. Beka, you will be battling on the Ruby Field first. Mr. Edgar, you will be waging your first battle on the Emerald Field."

"Thank you very much madam," said Beka, bowing politely.

"Yes, thank you as well," Edgar said and bowed politely as well.

"And what a surprise," said the receptionist, "Miss. Beka, you and your first opponent will be the very first to start the new battles in the Hoenn League."

"Really?" asked Beka, a voice of excitement in her voice, "That's awesome!"

"Wow," said Edgar, "what a lucky draw!"

"So, who is my opponent?" asked Beka.

"This female trainer…" said the receptionist, turning a computer screen over to Beka so she could see her opponent. The girl looked to be about the thirteen years old with brown hair tied up in huge pig tails and amber eyes. "Her name is Stacy Terra and she is a young prodigy trainer for Ground Elements…"

"Ground Elements…" said Beka softly, and then nodded, "I think I know what Pokemon to register…"

Beka went and registered her three Pokemon into the data base. Edgar, also taking a look at his opponent, a female by the name of Amelia Forester; who was about fourteen years old with short, sandy brown hair and teal-blue eyes, on the computer screen. Edgar saw Amelia's team was well balance in Elements, so Edgar simply kept his registered team well balanced as well. After their registry was done, the receptionist said:

"Thank you both once again! Miss. Beka, your first match will begin in about fifty minutes…"

"Thank you," said Beka, nodding to the receptionist in thanks.

As Beka and Edgar turned away from the desk, they we approached by Brendan, Benen, and May.

"Hey guys," said Brendan, "what's up?"

"Just finished registry for our first battles," said Edgar.

Just then, a voice filled Beka's ears, sounding oddly familiar to her as it called out from behind:

"Long time no see little Poliwag."

Beka turned around to see who it was and gaped in surprise. Standing before Beka was no other than Misty, the leader of the Cerulean Gym and girlfriend of Ash, right straight of the anime! Misty had orange-red, oranger than Beka's hair tone, tied up to one side of her head, and sea blue eyes. Misty wore an outfit consisting of a yellow and blue design tank top and shorts and running shoes. Beka also noticed Misty was cradling in her arms an Azurill, a Normal Element that looked like a small, blue mouse with pink in its small, circular ears, light blue dots under its gray-blue eyes, and a thin, black, zigzag shaped tail with a big blue ball at the end of it. Edgar had also turned around and nearly had a heart attack, not only seeing Misty, but also hearing that dreaded nickname of his. Misty had a soft, welcoming smile on her face at Edgar.

"M-M-M-Misty?" stuttered Edgar in shock, "Is that you?"

"Of course is me silly," laughed Misty, "why don't you come over here and give your cousin a hug?"

"Uh yeah…sure…" said Edgar, feeling awkward until finally giving Misty a hug.

"Cousin?" asked Beka, with a bit of surprisement in her voice.

She didn't know Edgar Knight was _actually _a relative to a Gym Leader. In fact, he never mentioned it to her!

"Misty!" exclaimed May, running up to and giving Misty a hug, "It's been a while!"

"Yes," said Misty, "it has been."

'What's Misty doing here?' thought Edgar, wonder why his cousin, in all place, right in front of him.

"I didn't know you were related to misty Ed…" said Brendan, smirking at Edgar.

"I didn't tell you because you never ask…" muttered Edgar.

"Well, now we know!" grinned Brendan.

"Well little Poliwag," said Misty, smiling, "you sure have grown a little."

"Misty please..." said Edgar blushing, "don't call me that..."

"Oh come on Ed," said Misty joking, "I was just playing with you."

"What are you doing here anyway?" questioned Edgar, "I thought you were back home taking care of the gym."

"Well," said Misty, "since the Hoenn League was coming up and the Kanto Gym Leader Challenge isn't until four months away, I decided to close the Gym for awhile and participate in the Hoenn League."

"But," said Benen softly, "you would have needed eight badges to get in. Right?"

"Right," nodded Misty, "but since Ash became entitled: Pokemon Master, he put in a request to have me participate without badges."

"But," said Edgar, feeling a bit assaulted by Misty's remark, "I worked hard to get all 8 badges here in the Hoenn League."

"And so has Beka," added in May.

"So let me get this straight Misty," said Edgar, his tone sounding very annoyed, "you got in because Ash pulled some strings for you to participate in this competition?"

"Well," said Misty, "yes..."

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Edgar, his voice rising, "I worked really hard into getting 8 badges to participate in the Hoenn League and then Ash uses his celebrity status as Pokemon master to let you participate without earning badges!"

'Uh oh...' thought Beka, seeing Edgar's sapphire eyes hardened in anger, 'Ed's getting pretty upset...maybe I should say something...'

Beka was about to say something when Misty suddenly cutted in:

"Well, yes he does Ed!"

Edgar's voice arose again, now in a louder and angrier pitch: "You once told me before I left for my Pokemon journey that I should go train really hard to earn my badges Misty! Those were your exact words! I took your words by heart and did it! You really disappoint me Misty and you call yourself a Pokemon Gym Leader!

"Ed..." said Misty, now deep in a horrify shock that she had deeply hurted a member of her family, "I…

'Oh man,' thought Beka, now feeling uneasy around Edgar, 'I've never seen Ed this anger before, but yet, I would be mad too if someone were to enter into something like the Hoenn League through a free ride…'

"I used to look up to you..." said Edgar, his head lowered so that the rim of his League hat covered his saddened blue eyes, "you were the reason I started as a trainer..."

Beka could sense Edgar was on the brink of utter despair as she felt a cold, unforgiving shiver flow down her spine, causing her to shake slightly. Beka also noticed a crowd was beginning to gather to the group; but Brendan and Benen told the crowd that there was nothing to see and that they should carry on with their business.

Finally, after a long silence, Edgar said:

"I need some air..."

And stormed off away from the group.

"Edgar, wait!" Misty cried out, but he was gone.

Beka knew her friend need help and she said:

"I'll go after him..."

And with that, Beka dashed off as well after Edgar.

"Wait," said Misty, "I'll come too…."

Misty suddenly felt a hand lay upon her left shoulder. She turned and saw it was May with her hand on her shoulder. May just shook her head and said:

"No Misty, let Beka speak to him..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar was now outside of the registration building to the Hoenn League, away from the eyes of society on a huge flat rock; which was within a partly wooded area of Evergrande City. Edgar sat there, with his knees pulled up to his face; where his chin rested; and stared at the lush grass below the rock. Edgar sighed and thought:

'I believed in her, and what does Misty do, she gets in the easy way!'

Edgar buried his face into his knees and could immediately feel the stinging sensation of tears fill his blue eyes…

"Ed!" came Beka's cry to her friend, "Hey Ed! Where are you!"

Beka had been following Edgar's trail and she couldn't figure out where he had run off to.

'Oh man,' said Beka, her thoughts becoming worrisome, 'where are you Ed?'

_Try the forest… _a voice deep within her thoughts told her, sounding like the Legendary of the Sky.

Beka immediately was startled by the Legendary's voice and she asked:

"Rayquaza? Is that you?"

The voice didn't respond, as if it was just an illusion. Beka, knowing it was Rayquaza, decided to take the advice of the Legendary and dashed toward the wooded area near the building. It wasn't long before Beka found Edgar on the rock and sighed; seeing he didn't go off to far.

"Um…" said Beka softly, not knowing what to say to Edgar, "h-hi Ed."

Edgar immediately turned to the voice he knew and loved so much and saw it was Beka standing before him.

"Oh," said Edgar, wiping off his tears quickly as if to show Beka no emotion had occurred to him, "hi…"

Beka could sense Edgar's emotions and then asked softly

"Hey, are you...okay Ed?"

"I'm fine…" lied Edgar, "I just got something in my eye…"

Beka knew Edgar was lying under his tears, but couldn't help but pity him. She then reached her green-fingered and white gloved hand deep into her pant's pocket and pulled out a green handkerchief; having yellow ring patterns like that of Rayquaza. Beka then handed to Edgar and said:

"Here, use this. It's my Pokeball cloth I use to clean my Pokeballs with. It's clean...so don't worry about anything irritating your eyes..."

Edgar sniffed away his tears and mustered a small smile, saying:

"Thanks…"

"Sure," said Beka, and sat down beside Edgar. Beka then decided to help cheer up Edgar and then asked: "Hey, want something to snack on?" She pulled out a red box that had a picture of stick cookies dipped in chocolate from her messenger bag, "I got some chocolate Pocky candy..."

"Not hungry..." Edgar cut into Beka's words, "but thanks anyway..."

"Are you sure?" asked Beka, putting the box away and her hazel eyes now softening into her concern emerald look.

"I believed in her Beka," said Edgar, "Misty trained me to be the best Pokemon trainer I can be, why did she have to compete the easy way? Is not fair…"

"Ed..." Beka said softly, then her speech turned to thought: 'Oh, what do I say to someone who just discovered that their cousin, an idol, got through something through the easy way?' Her verbal sentence continued on: "…I'm...I don't know what to say...to...to..."

"I mean," cut in Edgar, "maybe I was too hard on her...Misty is the Cerulean Gym Leader and…" he trailed off for a moment before completing: "…if it wasn't for my cousin I wouldn't be here today..."

"You always looked up to her, huh Ed?" Beka asked.

Edgar nodded and said:

"Yeah…she took care of me when I was little; she was the big sister I never had…"

"That's so...sweet...," Beka said softly.

"Beka…" said Edgar, his tone getting filled with sorrow, "I haven't told the others this, but I'm going to tell you. There's something you should know…" Edgar took in a deep breath and said: "I'm an orphan..."

Beka immediately grew surprised at Edgar's words and repeated softly: "An orphan...?" Beka was now afraid to ask Edgar about...how...

"Yeah…" nodded Edgar, "…you see, my mother and father used to work in the Silph Company back in Saffron City in Kanto..."

Beka nodded to Edgar's words as he continued on:

"So…one day, Team Rocket took over the Silph Company and…"

A fist immediately forms in Edgar's left, black gloved hand. Beka began to feel another shiver flow down her back; awaiting Edgar's ending.

"Beka," Edgar choked, "Team Rocket…killed my mom and dad...Giovanni killed my parents Beka..."

An immediate shock filled Beka as she heard about the fate of Edgar's parents. Beka's eyes widen, but then slipped into deep harden emeralds.

'This is just what happened to Benen's parents with Team Sky...,' Beka's thoughts burned into her mind.

"E-Edgar...," Beka spoke, barely able to, "I...I'm so...sorry..."

"Is...ok…" Edgar said softly, shedding a soft tear and continuing on: "…after I found out about my parent's death, my dad made a will; saying if anything happened to them, Misty and her sisters would look after me..."

"But wait," said Beka, realizing something, "didn't you say before you came from New Bark Town?"

"True," said Edgar, "but I was born in New Bark Town, but I moved to Kanto when I was little."

"Oh, I see..." Beka said softly.

"I moved to Cerulean City soon after the incident," Edgar said, "and that's where I met Cousin Misty…"

"Oh," said Beka softly.

"You can say that Misty was my surrogate mother…" Edgar said softly.

Beka nodded softly to Edgar's words as he continued on:

"I was just a creep to her... I didn't mean to yell at her…"

"It's okay Edgar," said Beka, "I know that she knew you didn't mean to yell like that...come here..."

Beka then found herself wrapping her arms around Edgar, in a supportive hug. Was this maybe another reason why she stayed in the Pokemon World? To be there for her friends when they need her most, to better understand the life of others, to help them in their darkest hours…

"Thanks for listening Beka," said Edgar.

"That's what friends are for Ed..." said Beka, "…for support and help..."

"I need to apologize to her," said Edgar.

"Okay," said Beka, standing up to her feet. Beka then reached out her hand for Edgar and said: "Come on, I'll help you out!"

Edgar simply smiled and took Beka's hand. Smiling as well, Beka pulled Edgar up to his feet.

"Man," joked Edgar, "you're strong Beka!"

Beka laughed, seeing Edgar was slowly coming back to his old, joking, kind self. Edgar smiled, seeing Beka smiling back at him, knowing that he had made a perfect choice for a friend with Beka…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Returning back to the registration building, Beka and Edgar returned back to the gang; seeing them sitting together on a bench in the building.

"We're back," said Beka, making the gang turn their heads toward Beka.

"Hello again," Benen said, walking up to Beka and Edgar as Brendan and May looked up at the two, with Misty in between them; as if she was being talked by the trainers.

A look of deep sorrow had filled Misty's bright blue eyes, causing Edgar to walk up to his cousin and say:

"Misty? Um…"

Edgar looked down at the white tiled floor, ashamed.

"Ed..." said Misty, standing up, "I'm sorry about upsetting you and..."

"No no..." said Edgar, "I should be apologizing; not you Mist…"

Beka and the others watched in silence as the two made up.

"I…didn't mean to say those things," said Edgar, taking Misty's hand, "I...I was acting like a jerk…I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"It's okay Ed," reassured Misty, "but I should apologies to you for entering this competition through the easy way...it's not very 'trainer' of me to do so...and I promise not to anything like this again."

"Hey is ok..." said Edgar smiling, then added on a serious note: "Misty...there is one thing I need to tell you..."

"Yes Ed?" questioned Misty.

Edgar, trying not to cry, said:

"I love you Misty!" He began hugging his cousin, "I love you so much!" Tears now began to flow from his sapphire eyes, "Your like the mother I never had! You will always be my idol!"

"Oh Ed!" said Misty, crying and hugging him as well, "I love so much, just like the brother I never had! Edgar!"

Beka smiled at the two, glad to see them resolving their recent incident. Beka then heard Brendan say under his breath:

"Man this is like watching a soap opera…"

"Brendan!" exclaimed May and whacked Brendan hard behind his head with her hand.

"OW!" exclaimed Brendan.

"That's what you get for spoiling precious moments..." Benen said coolly.

Just then, an intercom announcement over came the speakers:

"Attention please, would Miss. Beka and Miss. Stacy please report to the Ruby Field…your battle commences in ten minutes…"

"Oh," said Beka, running down a hallway, "I got to go! Bye!"

"Wait!" came Edgar's voice.

Beka turned and saw Edgar running up to Beka. He then held out the green handkerchief that Beka gave him.

"Here," said Edgar, "I believe this is yours…"

Beka's hand received the handkerchief from Edgar and then an idea popped into her mind. Beka took the handkerchief, twisted it into a line, and tied it around Edgar's right wrist in a bow. Edgar looked surprised at his gift and Beka simply said:

"Think of it as a good luck charm…best of luck in the Hoenn League Ed…"

Edgar was now flushing with blush, at the sight that a _girl_ _actually gave him a gift._

"Th-Thank you Beka…" said Edgar.

Beka smiled and then left again, not before Edgar saying:

"Beka!"

Beka stopped at Edgar's words and turned:

"Good luck to you too!" Edgar said.

"Thanks," said Beka, and ran again, until:

"Wait Beka!"

"What is it?" asked Beka, stopping again and turning.

"The Ruby Field is that way," said Edgar, pointing in the opposite direction in where Beka was running at.

Beka fell anime-style on the floor in embarrassment.

"Oops, my bad," Beka sweat dropped and then made her mad dash toward the _right _direction to the Ruby Field and to her first battle…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter will be the _actual _battles of the Hoenn League; with story points focused on Beka and Edgar. I know, you all were expecting Pokemon battles, and I'm sorry about that it wasn't what you all expected…but there is _so much_ that needs to be told next chapter and I thought maybe doing it next chapter will make it all come together much better. Again, I'm very sorry about no Pokebattles in this chapter, but I promise that there will be battles next chapter!


	49. Fields of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: I

Fields of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: Part I

"C'mon guys!" said Edgar, making his way toward their seating at the coliseum, "We're going to miss Beka battle!"

Edgar bolted up ahead of the group toward the stadium seatings with the coliseum; leaving the rest of the group behind in the dust.

"Speak for yourself Ed…" shouted out Brendan to the blazing Edgar.

Suddenly, Edgar slammed into someone, or something, in front of him as he turned a corner that lead to the stadium seating. The chain reaction caused both him and the guy to fall onto the white-tiled floor. Edgar then heard the person say, in a familiar voice:

"Hey! Watch where you going!"

Edgar then looked up to see that the person he had run into was no other than:

"Ash?...Ash! It's you!"

Ash, realizing who it was, smiled and said:

"Hey Ed, it's been a long time since I last saw you…"

They both pulled themselves off the ground and back onto their feet, with Edgar saying, scratching the back of his head:

"Heh…yeah! Hey Pikachu! How are you little pal?"

"PIKA!" shouted out Pikachu, jumping into Edgar's arms.

"Hey," said Edgar smiling, "I missed you too."

Soon, the rest of the group ran and caught up to Edgar and Ash; with Brendan breathing out:

"Oh man…finally we catch up to you Ed!"

"Hey Ash!" exclaimed Misty, going up and giving Ash a loving kiss on his cheek, causing the Pokemon Master to blush softly.

"Uh," said Edgar, "get a room you two…" followed by a snicker.

"What was that little Poliwag?" said an enraged Misty, somehow pulling out a cartoon hammer from nowhere.

"Um…uh...n-n-nothing!" said Edgar, sweat dropping and gulping in a worried some way.

"So what are you all doing here?" asked Ash to May; who recognized her from the group.

"Well," said May, "our friend Beka is about to compete in the first round."

"Beka huh?" asked Ash, "I haven't heard about her yet…"

"Yeah," laughed Brendan, "Ed's girlfriend!"

Edgar immediately froze into a statue form and then turning to Brendan said:

"She's not my girlfriend! We-We're just friends…that's all…"

"Riiight…" said Brendan, trailing off with a roll in his brown eyes.

Misty giggled and said Edgar:

"Oh, you little Casanova you! When he was younger he had a big crush on Nurse Joy…"

"Aw man..." moaned Edgar, "not that again…" and covered his face with his Pokemon League hat.

"So," said May, "tell!"

"Uh guys," said Edgar, breaking into the conversation, "Beka is about to battle…"

"Oh, right!" said May, who sweat dropped while Benen had his arms crossed and his eyes closed; waiting to go to the coliseum.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello," greeted the voice of the official announcer of Hoenn League by the name of Mrs. Destiny, who had deep green eyes the color of olives and medium length brown hair, wearing a cream colored dress with matching high heel shoes and earrings; "and welcome one and all to the Hoenn League! Today, the first round battles of the League will commence and those who prevail will move on to tomorrow's second round competition. Without further or do, let the first battle commence!"

A roar of cheers and applause filled the mid morning within the coliseum and Mrs. Destiny went into introductions:

"Our first match today will be held on the Ruby Field…"

The field, which looked like a normal battle field, suddenly sank in the coliseum's ring; followed by the replacement of a battlefield filled with huge rocks that spiked out of the ground and boulders that rested along the field; either whole, cracked, or broken apart. Mrs. Destiny nodded and said:

"Now that the Ruby Field is up, let's introduce our first battlers! Give a warm welcome to Stacy Terra!"

A loud roar of cheers filled the air as Stacy Terra came out of the left opening to the Ruby Field and walked up to the left side of the battlefield; taking her spot on the trainer's box. She waved to the crowds with a bright smile.

"And the opponent, give a warm welcome as well to Beka!"

Loud applause filled the morning for Beka, as she step out of the right opening to the Ruby Field and walked up to her place in the right side trainer's box. She turned to see Edgar, Benen, Brendan, May, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were in the stands; cheering Beka on for her first battle. Beka smiled and waved back at them; seeming surprised that Ash and his fateful companion was also in the stands, cheering her on. She then turned to the Ruby Field and she heard Mrs. Destiny call out:

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…let the first battle commence in the Hoenn League!"

Another roar of cheers filled the coliseum as the battle was about to begin. Stacy picked up her first Pokeball and threw it; calling out:

"Claydol, go!"

In a flash of white light, Claydol appeared on to the field.

"Clay-dol," said Claydol in a soft monotone.

Beka grabbed her first Pokeball as well and threw it out; calling:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light appeared Milotic.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in its hypnotic voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. Stacy's Claydol

This will be a three-on-three battle with only the use of registered Pokemon and no time limit.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Claydol, use Anicentpower!"

Claydol's body began to glow in a faint, pale, rainbow aura; somehow summoning a group of rocks that shot out of the ground, in a line, toward Milotic.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"

Milotic opened its mouth and a powerful surge of water shot out in a concentrated blast; causing it to hit and cut through Hydro Pump and slamming into Claydol, causing the Ground/Psychic Element to faint from the powerful critical hit.

"Claydol is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic is the winner!"

"Great job Milotic!" called out Beka to her gorgeous Water Element.

"Tic-mi-lo!" called out Milotic to its trainer in a beautiful song and waving its fan tail to her as well.

Stacy seemed disgruntled by her Claydol's quick knock out and recalled it back to its Pokeball. Stacy then threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Swampert, go!"

The Pokeball opened up and in a flash of white light materialized the Ground/Water Element Swampert.

"Swam-pert!" called out Swampert in a deep, low voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. Stacy's Swampert

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Swampert, use Earthquake!"

Swampert lifted up one of its large, stocky legs and immediately crashed it back into the ground; causing the field to shake to the powerful attack and for a blazing energy surge to break its way across the field toward Milotic.

"Milotic, Protect!"

Milotic stood where it was and surrounded itself in a golden aura. Once the Earthquake hit, it didn't cause any harm to Milotic but just simply passed by it like if it was a breeze in the wind.

"Swampert, use Dig!"

Swampert lowered its head and jumped into the rocky terrain of the field; leaving behind a hole within the field.

"Milotic, use Rain Dance!"

Milotic raised its head up toward the sky and let out a beautiful cry; while a pale blue aura surrounded its serpent-like body. Clouds began to form over the battlefield and soon a light rain shower began to fall on the field.

"Now attack Swampert!"

From the ground, near to Milotic, a giant burst came forth as well as Swampert; getting ready to set a point-blank range attack on the Water Element.

"Quick Milotic, Hydro Pump!"

Milotic opened its mouth again and another powerful blast of water gushed out; hitting Swampert with a critical hit and for it to be sent back to its side of the field.

"Swampert, use Brick Break!"

Swampert, with its fist glowing in a pale brown aura, punched at the Hydro Pump; causing it to evaporate on contact and for it to disappear.

'Impressive,' thought Beka, never seeing a Brick Break used like that before.

"Now Swampert, use your Hydro Pump!"

Swampert opened its mouth and just like Milotic's watery attack, sent out the powerful blast of Hydro Pump.

"Milotic, use Mirror Coat!"

Milotic surrounded itself in a rainbow aura shield, causing the Hydro Pump to hit it, but then reflected off and slammed back into Swampert with a tremendous agility. Swampert fainted after the powerful blow.

"Swampert is unable to battle," said the referee, "Milotic is the winner!"

"Great job again Milotic!" called out Beka.

"Tic-mil-mil-o!" called back again Milotic to its trainer.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Stacy, who had recalled Swampert and was now mad with Beka, "You've defeat my two best Pokemon! Oh, you're going to pay…"

'What's wrong with Stacy?' thought Beka, 'She's acting like she's five years old…'

Stacy picked up her last Pokeball and called out:

"It's up to you! Go Fissure!"

The Pokeball opened and Stacy's last Pokemon, Flygon; nicknamed Fissure; appeared on the field before Beka and Milotic.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Fissure.

'Huh, just like me…' thought Beka; plastering a smirk on her face, 'well, at least I've trained with my Flygon to know most of its strengths and weaknesses…'

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. Stacy's Flygon, Fissure

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Fissure, start off with Swift!"

Fissure opened its mouth and tiny, yellow star-shaped lights shot out at Milotic.

"Milotic, Protect!"

Again, Milotic surrounded itself in a golden aura, as its shield, and the Swift attack deflected off.

"Fissure, use Giga Drain!"

Fissure's body, now glowing in a pale green aura, concentrated its focus and its black eyes on Milotic in hopes of draining the Water Element's energy.

"Since your Milotic is a Water Type," sneered Stacy in a prissy tone, "Grass moves work perfectly against them!"

'Not unless you have a back up attack,' thought Beka and called out:

"Milotic, Attract!"

Milotic pulled up its fan-like tail up to its face and split it apart; causing a pink heart to float out. Fissure followed the path of the heart's movement until it popped onto its face. Immediately, Fissure saw a new light to Milotic and began to fall in love with it. Just like in its battle against Team Aqua Leader Archie's Sharpedo, Milotic began to "flirt" with Fissure, bashing its crimson eyes between the splits of its tail and letting out a humming melody. Fissure's face blushed at the sight of Milotic before it and stopped its attempts at Giga Drain.

"Hey Ed," whispered Brendan to Edgar's ear, "reminds you of anyone?"

"SHUT UP BRENDAN!" shouted Edgar and tried to strangle him.

"Now Milotic," called out Beka, in her final battle command, "use Blizzard!"

With a wink of its left crimson eye to Fissure, a powerful blast of the Ice Element attack came forth from the fan tail and immediately covered the battlefield in snow and causing a massive damage to Fissure; causing the Dragon/Ground Element to faint.

"Flygon is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Beka on her completion of the Ruby Field!"

The cheers of the audience immediately arose from the stadium, like the sound of a clap of thunder, congratulating Beka's first victory in the Hoenn League. An amazing feeling of joy filled Beka's heart and she knew there was someone else responsible for her victory.

"Milotic!" shouted Beka, running from the trainer box and hugging her Milotic, "You did an awesome job! Thank you!"

"Tic-mi-lo!" said Milotic, wrapping its scaled tail around Beka's form in a way of showing a hug to its trainer.

"Yeah!" shouted out Edgar from the stands, "You go girl!"

"Congrats Beka!" shouted out May from the stands as well.

"Make us more proud Beka in your next battles!" encouraging words shouted out from Brendan.

"Nicely done Beka," said Benen with a small smile.

Beka gave thumbs up to her friends, hearing their words to push on. She then turned to see Stacy, in the battle box on her knees; softly sobbing.

"I…" said Stacy softly, "I-I can't believe I lost…after all I've been through…"

"Hey," came Beka's voice.

Stacy looked up to see Beka looking down at her, holding out her hand to Stacy.

"You battle very well Stacy," smiled Beka, "good game!"

Stacy softly smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks," said Stacy, taking Beka's gloved hand and getting up, "I hope I can battle you again someday Beka."

"Me too," Beka said.

Only Pikachu, Ash, and Misty watched in silence at the trainer below gave her final farewells to her opponent.

"She's pretty good," Misty said softly.

"Yes," Ash nodded, "but the question is…_how good_…"

"Ka," Pikachu nodded in agreeance to Ash's word.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar's Battle; Emerald Field

"Well," came the voice of Mrs. Destiny, "we have seen a lot of good battles in the League today; and now we come to Battle #16. Please welcome our challengers Amelia and Edgar!"

From the left side of the stadium came out Amelia up to the battle box; while Edgar came out of the right side of the stadium and up to his respective battle box. Edgar turned his head to see the cheering squad of his friends and family as they cheered him on; especially Beka who had called out:

"You can do it Ed!"

'I can,' thought Edgar, touching the green handkerchief that was tied to his wrist, 'because of you Beka…'

"Hey," came Amelia's voice from across the field, "your Edgar, right?"

Edgar turned to see the soft, yet piercing gaze of Amelia looking at him.

"Um…yeah," said Edgar softly.

Amelia said coolly:

"Hey, you're kind of cute…" and mustered out a cute giggle.

"I-I am?" questioned Edgar and blushed softly.

"Uh-oh," said Brendan softly, "Edgar's gonna pass out…"

"Well," said Benen, "let's hope not…"

Amelia picked up her first Pokeball and threw it out; calling out:

"Ampharos, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Ampharos, an Electric Element with bright yellow skin, black lines that surrounded its triangular horns, long neck, and tail, a white underbelly, two red orbs; with one being on its forehead and another on the end of its tail, white toes, flipper-like arms, and black hued eyes, appeared on the battlefield.

"Am-pharos!" called out Ampharos in a cheerful voice.

Edgar took his first Pokeball as well and threw it out; calling out:

"Raiden, come on out and help me out!"

The Pokeball opened and Raiden materialized out of the white flash of light.

"Ma-nec-tric!" growled out Raiden.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Manectric, Raiden vs. Amelia's Ampharos

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Ampharos, use Attract!"

Ampharos' jewel on the top of its head glowed in a pink aura and soon a heart of light floated out toward Raiden.

"Raiden, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Raiden leapt into the air; dodging the Attract and letting the heart break into an empty target.

"Ampharos, use Hidden Power!"

Ampharos' body began to glow in a pale aura as tiny spheres of energy began dancing around it. As soon as enough energy was built up, Ampharos released the energy toward the still sky-bound Raiden.

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt to counter react Hidden Power!"

Raiden's body, glowing in a yellow aura, shot out bolts of electrical energy at the Hidden Power; negating the attack as Raiden landed back onto the field.

"Ampharos, show them your Thunderbolt!"

Ampharos' body glowed in a yellow aura, as Raiden's body has, and shot out yellow electrical electricity at Raiden.

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt again!"

Raiden's body glowed in the same yellow aura and shot out another brigade of electricity. The two Thunderbolts, as before with the previous attacks, negated off one another in a draw.

"Ampharos, use Attract again!"

With the electrical attacks negating each other in a storm of fury and static, this gave Ampharos the chance to attack. Without hesitation, Attract was released and it somehow sneaked passed the Thunderbolt and toward Raiden. Edgar saw the flash of pink hue and tried to call out an attack, but it popped upon Raiden and immediately caused Raiden to fall in love with Ampharos; causing its face to blush.

"You see?" said Amelia, "That's what your face looked like when you saw me!"

Amelia laughed even louder at her remark, while some of the audience began to laugh at Edgar as well. Edgar, being embarrassed, covered his face with his League hat and thought:

'This is not what I had in mind for a first battle…'

"That meany!" said May, "Trying to throw Ed off the battle like that!"

"C'mon little Poliwag! You can do it!" came Misty's voice, knowing how to get Edgar back in the battle.

Edgar immediately cringed at the name as it entered his ear.

"Why do you call Ed little Poliwag?" asked May to Misty.

'Aww man,' thought Edgar, who now was looking up at the stands where the gang was at, 'no Misty please don't tell her; especially around Beka, not her!'

"Well," said Misty, "when Edgar was little I used to baby sit him in our Gym. So one day, Edgar never knew how to swim so I taught him how to swim. He was so cute when he first learned how; he began to swim like a Poliwag and then the name kinda got stuck with him…"

'I'm so dead…' were Edgar's thoughts; echoing from a vessel that had its soul flown away in embarrassment.

"Heh, heh," cackled Brendan under his breath, "now I got something new to call him…"

Amelia was now howling in laughter as that was bringing Edgar back to the battle and made him angry.

"Raiden, return!" called out Edgar; holding out Raiden's Pokeball.

Raiden, now engulfed in a red aura, disappeared back into its Pokeball, where Attract's effect worn off. Edgar then threw out his next Pokeball, calling out:

"Blade, come on out and help me out!"

The Pokeball opened and Blade appeared next on the field.

"Scep-tile!" cried out Blade.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Amelia's Ampharos

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Ampharos, use Attract as before!"

Ampharos sent out another Attract attack toward Blade.

"Blade, dodge and use Leaf Blade!"

Blade jumped over the Attract and came down at Ampharos with the leaves on its arms glowing in a green, blade-shaped aura. It then sliced at Ampharos, causing a critical hit to slam into Ampharos and for it to wince in pain.

"Dear Ampharos!" exclaimed Amelia.

"Blade, use Leaf Blade once more!"

With lighting striking twice, Blade slammed another critical hit Leaf Blade into Ampharos and causing Ampharos to faint after the two major blows.

"Ampharos is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Sceptile is the winner!"

"Yeah," called out Edgar, "great job Blade!"

"Tile-scep!" nodded Blade to Edgar.

Amelia recalled Ampharos and then sent out her next Pokemon:

"Medicham, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Medicham, a Psychic/Fighting Element with a tan body being covered by pink pants with yellow dots on the kneecaps, a pink head piece on top of its head with three yellow dots on them as well, pink lips, and black eyes.

"Me-di-cham," Medicham said softly in a meditative tone.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Amelia's Medicham

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Medicham, start off with Double Team!"

Medicham, standing in a chi enforcing pose, suddenly became accompanied by the illusions of itself around Blade. Blade stood in surprisement of the multiple Medichams around it.

"Don't panic Blade," said Edgar, "find them with Bullet Seed!"

Blade opened its mouth and out of its mouth shot out a storm of yellow illuminated seeds across the field at the Medichams. One by one, the Medicham illusions disappeared to the Grass Element attack and then slamming into the real Medicham, causing it to be hit by a light damage.

"Medicham, use Thunderpunch!"

Medicham, with its fist balled up into a fist, began to crackle with electricity as it headed towards Blade.

"Blade, dodge!"

Blade disappeared from its spot on the field, causing Medicham to hit nothing but air. Blade appeared behind Medicham.

"Now use Leaf Blade!"

Blade's arms began to glow once again with a green razor of leaves and slammed it into Medicham's back. Seeing the damage done, Blade leapt back to its side of the field.

"Medicham, use Dynamicpunch!"

Medicham, its fist now glowing in a flash of white light, came at Blade from ahead.

"Blade, dodge again!"

Blade, like it had done before, disappeared from its spot on the field and for Medicham to hit emptiness.

"Now use Solarbeam Blade!"

Blade reappeared in front of Medicham again, this time, opening its mouth and for golden particles of the sun beginning to form in its mouth.

"Medicham, use Ice Punch!

Medicham's fist, once again glowed, only this time in a frosty blue glow and charged at Blade with a power of fury. Without hesitation, Blade released the blaring glare of Solarbeam at Medicham; hitting the Psychic/Fighting Element with powerful blast. However, Medicham somehow found the strength to cut into the Solarbeam and for it to land the Ice Punch into Blade's gut and causing massive damage to the Grass Element. Both Pokemon, overly exhausted by their super effective attacks, fainted onto the field.

"Sceptile and Medicham are both unable to battle," came the referee's call, "this round is considered a tie!"

Both trainers recalled their fallen Pokemon respectfully.

"Nice job Blade," said Edgar, "you deserve a long rest."

Edgar threw out his next Pokeball, recalling back out Raiden, and awaited for Amelia's next Pokemon.

"I must say," said Amelia, "you are by chance the cutest guy I've ever battle."

"Oh," said Edgar, blushing, "thank you; but your sweet talk isn't going to win you this battle Amelia."

"But of course," Amelia smirk, "and that's way I'm going to leave you in the cold…literally…"

Amelia threw out her last Pokeball and called out:

"Walrein, go!"

Amelia's last Pokeball opened to reveal her Walrein.

"Wal-rein!" cried out Walrein.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. Amelia's Walrein

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Walrein, begin with Surf!"

Walrein raised its head and opened its mouth to the sky; as its body glowed in a blue aura. From behind it formed a tidal wave that lifted up the Water/Ice Element into the surf and began to grow as it toward Raiden.

"Raiden, use Thunder!"

Raiden opened its mouth and gave out a powerful roar, while a massive flash of electricity shot out of its body and toward Walrein; only it aimed for the Surf and caused the Water attack to evaporate to the sun's energy. Walrein had begun to free fall from the sky, seeing that Surf had disappeared under it.

"Now Raiden, use Thunder again!"

Raiden, with its body glowing again in the electricity aura light, came at Walrein in hopes of getting a critical hit onto it; with the Thunder attack whipping around it.

"Now Walrein, Blizzard!"

Edgar was caught off guard by this command and told Raiden:

"Raiden, evade it!"

Raiden stopped preparing its Thunder and then made a mad dash back to evade the Ice Element attack. The Blizzard shot out of Walrein's mouth and slammed into the ground where Raiden once stood; causing a massive sheet of ice to form over the entire battle field and for Raiden to be caught, its paws frozen in the ice field.

"No! Raiden!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Perfect," sneered Amelia, and called out: "now Walrein, use Blizzard again!"

Walrein opened its mouth and another storm of frost-biting wind, pelting snow, and sheering ice came at Raiden.

"Raiden," called out Edgar, "defend with Thunder!"

Raiden conjured up another storm of Thunder out of its body, hoping to create an electrical barrier between it and Blizzard; but it proved a failure as the Blizzard attack was more powerful than the first and caused the Thunder to break apart. The Blizzard hit Raiden in a massive blow and caused the Electric Element to faint after the powerful storm.

"Manectric is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Walrein is the winner!"

Edgar recalled Raiden to come back and rest within its Pokeball in a red beam of light.

"That was a very good job Raiden," Edgar told Raiden's Pokeball, "take a nice long rest."

"Well now Edgar," came Amelia's voice; causing Edgar to look up at her, "looks like you have to show me your last Pokemon…cutie…"

'Grr…' thought Edgar, growling in his mind, 'why does this girl want to intimidate me so much? Why is she trying to win by flirting? This is getting very annoying…'

Edgar pulled out his last Pokeball and threw it up into the air; calling out:

"Heavymetal, come on out and help me out!"

In a flash of white light materialized Edgar's last Pokemon Heavymetal.

"Me-tang," Heavymetal said in a metallic voice.

'Hey,' thought Beka, looking at Edgar's Metang, 'I haven't seen that Pokemon in a long time…'

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Metang, Heavymetal, vs. Amelia's Walrein

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Walrein, use Mud-Slap!"

Walrein opened its mouth and a shot of mud spat out, heading towards the Psychic/Steel Element.

"Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Heavymetal's red eyes glowed in a blue light, causing the Mud-Slap to freeze in a blue aura in the air. With its mind, Heavymetal sent the Mud-Slap back at Walrein; smacking into the Water/Ice Element's face and causing its accuracy to drop.

"Walrein, use Growl!"

Walrein opened its mouth and released a powerful cry toward Heavymetal; causing Heavymetal to wince at the noise and for its attack to drop.

"Heavymetal, use Take Down!"

Heavymetal, hearing its trainer's call over the Growl, immediately shot its disk-shaped body at Walrein and slammed into the opponent; making Walrein stop Growl.

"Walrein, now use Mud-Slap again!"

Seeing that Take Down had gotten Heavymetal closer to it, Walrein opened its mouth and shot out another blast of mud at Heavymetal. Thanks to its Clear Body ability, Heavymetal didn't lose accuracy points, but that didn't mean that it was spared by a super effective attack.

"Heavymetal, now use Brick Break!"

Heavymetal, still up close to Walrein, slammed a tan-glowing fist into Walrein and caused a super effective hit to slam into the opponent.

"How rude!" exclaimed Amelia, and then called out:

"Walrein, use that Metang as a target for Water Gun!"

Walrein opened its mouth and a thin stream of Water Gun shot out, slamming into Heavymetal and causing it to be sent back to its side of the field.

"Now use Hyper Beam Walrein!"

Walrein closed its mouth, stopping Water Gun, and opened it up again, this time releasing a powerful blast of golden energy. The Normal Element attack hit Heavymetal and, although not causing a massive blow of damage, caused Heavymetal to take its share of large HP lose.

"Heavymetal!" called out Edgar to his Pokemon, "Hang in there!"

Heavymetal nodded and then called out to the sky, causing its body to be illuminated in a flash of white light.

"No way!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Heavymetal's evolving!" said Beka.

"Yeah," said Benen nodding.

Beka could see that Heavymetal was beginning to transform with in the glow of the evolution light and within a few moments later; a new Pokemon stood before the battle field. The Psychic/Steel Element was now a huge creature with a steel, disk shaped body accompanied by four, steel, spider-like legs ending in white claws, an X-shaped piece on its front, and a pair of ruby eyes that flashed in a black background for eye sockets.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out the new Pokemon in a deep metallic voice.

"Amazing," Beka awed softly, "Heavymetal is now a Metagross!"

"Yeah," nodded Ash, "now let's see what new abilities it has to offer in this battle…"

"No way!" exclaimed Amelia, "Your Metang evolved! Yet, that won't stop me from crushing you! Walrein, use Waterfall!"

Walrein, its body glowing in a blue light, let out a massive cry. As it did, a wall of water shot up from the ground behind it and arched over toward Heavymetal; starting to come down at it like a waterfall would do toward the earth.

"Heavymetal, use Hyper Beam on Waterfall!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth, which was near the bottom of its face, and immediately shot out a golden blast of golden energy at the Waterfall, causing the Water Element attack to evaporate on contact with the Normal Element attack.

"No way!" exclaimed Amelia again.

"Now Heavymetal," called out Edgar, in a tone as if it were to finish off the battle, "finished this match up with Meteor Mash!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth and a sphere of deep blue light began to form within. As it had finished forming the sphere of light in its mouth, Heavymetal shot it out toward Walrein; shooting out across the field like a shooting star across the sky and looking a lot like a meteor. The Steel Element attack slammed into Walrein with a critical hit and caused the Water/Ice Element to faint.

"Walrein is unable to battle," said the referee, "Metagross is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Edgar!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Edgar, jumping in the air with a fist to the sky, "We did it! We won our first battle in the Hoenn League!"

Edgar then ran up and hugged his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Heavymetal," he said, "you did such an awesome job and I'm proud of you!"

"Ta-gross-me!" said Heavymetal, having a happy expression on its eyes.

"Well," said Amelia, "I must say, you put up a great fight Edgar."

"Yeah," smiled Edgar, "so did you."

Amelia just nodded and then turned to leave after recalling her Walrein.

"Way to go Edgar!" called out Beka.

"That was a great battle Ed!" called out May.

"Nice job little Poliwag!" called out Misty.

"Yeah, get job Poli!" shouted out Brendan in order to intimidate Edgar.

"Grr…BRENDAN!" exclaimed Edgar, trying to jump into the stands at Brendan.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan, "I kid! I kid!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Day Two of the Hoenn League. Beka's battle; Sapphire Field:

"Welcome to the second day of the Hoenn League!" came Mrs. Destiny's voice, "A lot of contestants have been eliminated from the tournament with their broken dreams of championship left behind; while others have gone on and continue to fight for glory! Without further or do, here are our next opponents: In Battle #10, on the Sapphire Field, we have Ivan Crimson and his opponent Beka!"

The audience applauded with roars of cheers and chants as Beka made it first to appear onto the field from the right side of the field; while Ivan, a tall trainer of about forty years of age with thin white hair, pale gray eyes, and wearing an attire of a plain dark brown shirt with brown khakis and sandals, appeared as Beka's opponent on the left side of the watery field.

"Well, hello there young lady!" called out Ivan, "Let's have a nice battle!"

"Yes, lets!" said Beka, nodding at Ivan.

The cheers of Beka's friends could be heard from her side as Ivan threw out his first Pokeball, calling out:

"Shiftry, go!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light appeared Shiftry, a Dark/Grass Element with dark brown skin, long white hair that grew from the top of its head and flowed down its back to reach the ground, brown, pointed ears that poked from its head, green leaves that covered its three fingered hands, feet that had a high heel-like appendage on the bottom of them, and piercing yellow eyes; upon a panel on the field.

"Shif-try," said Shiftry in a low voice.

Beka picked up her first Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Salamance, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened up to reveal Salamance on one of the panels on the field in a flash of white light.

"Sa-la-mance," cried out Salamance in its draconic call.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamance vs. Ivan's Shiftry

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Shiftry, start off with Toxic!"

Shiftry opened its mouth and shot out a blast of purple sludge out toward Salamance.

"Salamance, use Hyper Beam!"

Salamance opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of golden energy out at the Toxic; causing the deadly sludge to disintegrate to the Hyper Beam's light and for the attack to cut through and slam into Shiftry.

"Shiftry, don't give in! Use Torment!"

Shiftry, its body slightly glowing in a white aura, began to wave out the light with its fan-like hands toward Salamance and for the light to fog off it and float toward the Dragon/Flying Element. The fog surrounded the dragon and caused Salamance to be disabled to its non-physical attacks.

'Great,' thought Beka, 'Salamance can only use physical attacks from now on!'

"Salamance, use Brick Break!"

Salamance, spreading out its red wings, leaped into the air and glided its way toward Shiftry; with one of its front claws glowing in a tan aura as it prepared the fighting attack.

"Shiftry, use Body Slam!"

Shiftry leaped in the air and, with its arms and legs spread out like a kite, began to come down at Salamance in an attempt to land a Body Slam.

"Now Salamance, evade with Aerial Ace!"

Immediately, Salamance disappeared from its spot on the battlefield; causing Shiftry to land in the water, in a painful belly flop landing.

"Ooo…" said Edgar softly, "that's gonna hurt…"

Shiftry, now hurt by the surprise dive, floated on the water's surface; bobbing like a rubber ducky.

"No Shiftry!" exclaimed Ivan.

"We gotten now Salamance, use Aerial Ace!"

Out of nowhere, Salamance dive bombed Shiftry; causing the Dark/Grass Element to be blown out of the water and to be slammed into one of the panels on its side of the field.

"No!" exclaimed Ivan again.

"Now Salamance, use Rock Smash!"

Opening up its mouth, Salamance released a brown, star-burst light out of its mouth's depths and the star-burst slammed into Shiftry, causing it to faint in a few simple turns.

"Shiftry is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamance is the winner!"

"Yeah, great job Salamance!" called out Beka to her Dragon/Flying Element.

"Sa-mance-sa!" called out Salamance to its trainer.

After recalling his Shiftry back to its Pokeball, Ivan threw out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Banette, go!"

The Pokeball opened and a flash of white light flowed out; materializing Banette, a Ghost Element with a light umber colored body, a yellow spiked tail and zipper-like mouth, and red eyes that glowed to reveal black pupils.

"Ba-net-te!" Banette snickered in its ghostly voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamance vs. Ivan's Banette

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Banette, use Night Shade!"

From its eerie eyes, Banette shot out black sparks of ghostly energy; resembling black electricity, toward Beka's Salamance.

"Salamance, use Dragonbreath!"

Salamance opened its mouth and a powerful blast of green dragon flames shot out, slamming into the Night Shade and for both attacks to explode in the air when they reached contact. Heavy smoke filled the arena and after a few moments, it cleared; showing that both Pokemon were ready to continue on.

"Banette, now use Shadow Ball!"

Banette held up its long arms up to its chest and between the spaces of the hands was the forming of black sphere, surrounded in a purple aura. After the energy was collected, Banette released the Shadow Ball at Salamance; crackling within the nettings of black electricity that formed around it.

"Salamance, use Aerial Ace!"

Salamance disappeared from one of the platforms on the field, preparing for its Aerial Ace, causing the Shadow Ball to hit the empty target and to explode on the top of the water. Banette scanned the field with its crimson eyes in hopes of spotting the Dragon/Flying Element before it attacked. Then, out of nowhere, Salamance appeared and slammed into Banette, causing the Ghost Element to crash into the water. Banette leaped back out of the water and onto its platform; seeing Salamance returning to its position on its side of the field; and gave out an angry growl, but who wouldn't if they were just sent flying into the water without warning?

"Good Banette," said Ivan, "you're still able to go on. Now Banette, use Astonish!"

Banette came at Salamance within the attempts of using its Astonish.

"Salamance, use Earthquake!"

Salamance raised up onto its back legs and then rapidly brought down its front legs; hitting the platform and causing the water under it to churn in anger. Then, a tidal wave began to form and make its way to the oncoming Banette; but it didn't stop the Ghost Element, as it just merely leapt over the oncoming wave and then slammed its hand across Salamance. Although it didn't cause Salamance to lose much of its HP, it did how ever cause it to flinch and thus stopping the full potential of Earthquake. With a ghostly giggle, Banette disappeared and reappeared back on its side of the field; leaving Salamance back on its own side of the field to recover from flinching.

"Now Banette, use Shadow Ball again!"

Banette, as before, formed the Shadow Ball within its hands and sent it out across the field at Salamance.

"Salamance, Aerial Ace again!"

Kicking back into the sky and disappearing, Salamance prepared for its attack as Shadow Ball once again hit its empty target. Salamance got its hit on Banette again with its Aerial Ace and then made its way back to its side of the field once its attack was finish, but not before:

"Now Banette, Shadow Ball again!"

Seeing now the chance to get the opponent from behind, Banette immediately formed a Shadow Ball and threw it up at Salamance, the Ghost Element attack to slam into Salamance's back and cause a critical hit to the Dragon/Flying Element.

"Salamance!" exclaimed Beka, seeing Salamance crash into the pool field below her feet.

"We got them Banette; now use Night Shade on the water!"

Banette's eyes glowed again in the black hue and out shot streams of black, Ghost electricity over the water and it hit the surface, causing what appeared to be conduction in the water. Salamance, who had broke the surface, began letting out a roar of pain as the Night Shade seeped into its blue-scaled skin.

"Salamance!" exclaimed Beka, "get out of the water!"

Salamance, slurring with in the water, pulled up its red wings out of the water and tried to fly up and was able to; although its slow take off made it a sitting duck for Banette.

"Banette, use Night Shade again!"

Again, another burst of Ghost energy zapped out of Banette's eyes and slammed into Salamance, causing the Dragon/Flying Element to crash into the panels and faint.

"Salamance is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Banette is the winner!"

Beka held out Salamance's Pokeball and called for her Pokemon to return. Salamance returned into its Pokeball in a red beam of light.

"You did an awesome job Salamance," said Beka, "take a nice long rest."

Beka then threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened up and Absol appeared on one of the panels upon its side of the field.

"Ab-sol," said Absol.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Ivan's Banette

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Banette, use Shadow Ball!"

Banette formed another ball of ghostly energy in its hands and sent it out upon the Dark Element.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace!"

Absol, just like Salamance had done earlier, disappeared from the panels as the Shadow Ball hit the empty target on the field. Absol then reappeared behind Banette and slammed into it with the Flying attack, causing a critical hit and for it to be the final blow to Banette before it fainted.

"Banette is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol is the winner!"

"Awesome job Absol!" called out Beka to her Dark Element.

"Sol-ab-ab!" called out Absol to its trainer.

Ivan recalled Banette back into its Pokeball and let it rest after its battle. Ivan then pulled out its last Pokeball and threw it out; calling out:

"Crawdaunt, go!"

In a flash of white light materialized Ivan's last Pokemon Crawdaunt.

"Craw-daunt!" called out Crawdaunt in a deep, yet high toned voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Ivan's Crawdaunt

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crawdaunt, use Bubble!"

Crawdaunt opened its mouth and a thin stream of bubbles flowed out; seeming harmless to the eye.

"Absol, dodge and use Body Slam!"

Absol leapt over the oncoming attack with graceful ease and then came down at Crawdaunt; slamming it with its body and causing Crawdaunt to stop the pointless Bubble attack.

"Crawdaunt, use Aerial Ace!"

Crawdaunt disappeared from its panel on the water field as it prepared for its attack on Absol.

"Absol, use Shock Wave!"

Absol's scythe blade on its head began to glow and crackle with yellow electricity and soon, sparks shot out into the sky, causing a mass of dark clouds to form. As the clouds formed, thousands of lighting bolts flooded down from the heavens and struck the field and danced in the air; causing the bolts to hit Crawdaunt and for it to stop attempts in using Aerial Ace on Absol.

"No! Crawdaunt!" called out Ivan.

"Now Absol," said Beka, wanting to finish this battle off, "use Thunder!"

With its scythe blade now fully illuminated in yellow light, Absol swung the blade down into the water; causing a blast of lighting to shot out across the field and to strike Crawdaunt; causing the Dark/Water Element to faint within a matter of just a few turns.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Beka!"

Immediately, after a winner was declared, a roar of cheers spilled out to this amazing trainer, who had currently won her battles in either short timing or using just one Pokemon.

"Yes! We did it!" called out Beka, running and leaping on the panels toward her Absol. She then landed on the panel where Absol was and took the Dark Element into her arms. "Congratulations Absol on a job well done friend!"

"Ab-sol!" said Absol, in a happy monotone and giving its trainer a friendly lick on the cheek.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is the continuation of these Hoenn League battles for Edgar and Beka…


	50. Fields of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald:II

Fields of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: Part II

Edgar's Battle; Ruby Field

"Welcome one and all to the continuing battles within the road to the top sixteen," cam Mrs. Destiny's voice over the microphone that echoed in the colosseum's arena, "next in our round, Battle #24; welcome Andrew Victor and Edgar Knight!"

The crowds within the stadium roared in applause as the two trainers made their way out. From the left side of the field came out Andrew, a trainer about fourteen years of age with short, amber colored hair, deep purple eyes, and wore a pine green tee shirt with camouflage pants and hiking boots; and he proceeded to his trainer's box. From the right side of the field stepped out Edgar, with a look of deep determination within his sapphire eyes, as he proceeded to his trainer's box spot on the right side of the field. Once in place, the male trainers both pulled out their first Pokeballs in order to begin the match. Andrew threw out his first Pokeball on the rocky terrain field and called out:

"Cradily, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Andrew's Cradily appeared onto the field in a flash of white light.

"Cra-di-ly!" called out Cradily in a soft cry.

Edgar threw out his first Pokeball as well and called out:

"Heavymetal, come on out and help me out!"

The Pokeball opened and Heavymetal appeared on the field, materializing from its flash of white light.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Heavymetal in its deep voice.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. Andrew's Cradily

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Cradily, start off with Ingrain!"

Cradily, with its tube-like appendages on its sides, began to sink itself and plant itself in the rocky terrain, in hopes of being able to draw nutrients from the field.

"Heavymetal, use Metal Claw!"

Heavymetal came at Cradily, with its right front claws glowing in a metallic light, and slashed it across Cradily, causing a good amount of damage to the Rock/Grass Element. After it attack was through, Heavymetal returned back to its side of the field. Both Edgar and Heavymetal saw that a pale flash of green light illuminated Cradily's body for a second and disappeared; showing it had recovered a bit thanks to Ingrain and it would continue to recover bits of its HP as the battle progressed.

"Cradily, use Earthquake!"

Cradily raised up its huge circular head and slammed it into the rock terrain, causing the ground to shake and for a flash of light to split across the ground and make its way toward Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, get out of the way!"

Heavymetal, hearing Edgar's command, dodged out of the pathway of the Earthquake; seeing the attack hit a huge rock that was behind Heavymetal and causing the stone structure to turn to rubble. Edgar was amazed at the power this Cradily carried, but that wasn't going to stop him from winning this battle.

"Cradily, use Bullet Seed!"

Cradily, showing that the black outline around its head was glowing in a green aura, began to shot out a brigade of flashing yellow lights at Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Heavymetal's red eyes began to glow in a pale blue aura at the direction toward the Bullet Seed. The Bullet Seed attack, now surrounded in the same blue light, froze in midair and then was redirected at Cradily, beating into Cradily and causing damage to the Grass/Rock Element.

"Cradily, use Constrict!"

The pink petal-like appendages that surrounded Cradily's head began to grow out into long vines and then shot out across the field at Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, Psychic again!"

Once again, Heavymetal's eyes glowed in a blue aura and caused the vine-like petals of Cradily to be sent back toward Cradily and for Cradily to be literally wrapped up in its own attack.

"Ack!" exclaimed Andrew in shock of Heavymetal's power.

"Now Heavymetal, use Meteor Mash!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth, forming its powerful, blue sphere, Steel Element attack, and then shot it out across the field; hitting a critical blow to Cradily and for the Grass/Rock Element to faint.

"Cradily is unable to battle," said the referee, "Metagross is the winner!"

"Yes," said Edgar in delight, "excellent job Heavymetal!"

"Ta-me!" called back Heavymetal nodding.

Andrew recalled back his fallen Cradily and then threw out his second Pokemon without hesitation, calling out:

"Armaldo, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Andrew's second Pokemon, an Armaldo, appeared.

"Ar-mal-do!" called out Armaldo in a harsh accented voice.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. Andrew's Armaldo

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Armaldo, use Water Gun!"

Armaldo opened its mouth and out shot a powerful, thin-lined blast of water at Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Heavymetal's eyes glowed again and the Water Gun bounced off around the area where Heavymetal stood and headed straight back at Armaldo.

"We're not falling for the same strategy twice!" exclaimed Andrew and then called out: "Armaldo, use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

Armaldo suddenly vanished from the spot on its side of the field and let its Water Gun slam into the rocky ground; hitting an empty target. Heavymetal scanned the field with its crimson eyes in hopes of finding Armaldo. Armaldo reappeared behind Heavymetal and slammed into the Steel/Psychic Element. Although Flying Element moves didn't affect Heavymetal that much in damage, that didn't meant that the force of the blow caused Heavymetal to crash onto the ground.

"Heavymetal!" exclaimed Edgar, "Hey, are you okay buddy?"

"Me-ta-me," said Heavymetal, climbing back onto its steely spider-like legs.

"Well, that's good," said Edgar, breathing a sigh of relief and then called out: "Heavymetal, now use Metal Claw!"

Heavymetal began to charge down the field at Armaldo; once it had landed back on its side of the field; with its left front claw beginning to glow in a metallic light. With a powerful swipe, Heavymetal clashed across Armaldo's front with Metal Claw, causing a massive blow to the Rock/Bug Element.

"Don't give in Armaldo!" called out Andrew, "Use Earthquake!"

Armaldo slammed its foot into the rocky ground, causing it to quake and for Heavymetal, since it was so close to Armaldo, to get slammed by a massive critical hit of the Ground Element attack.

"No! Heavymetal!" called out Edgar in shock.

"Now Armaldo, use Hidden Power!"

Armaldo's body glowed in a pale white aura and for tiny spheres of light to dance around it. As soon as the spheres grew, Armaldo shot out the Hidden Power and slammed it into Heavymetal; causing it to faint.

"Metagross is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Armaldo is the winner!"

"Heavymetal return!" said Edgar, holding out Heavymetal's Pokeball.

A beam of crimson light shot out of the Pokeball and surrounded Heavymetal's form, causing the fallen Metagross to also become one with the light and return back into its Pokeball.

"That was a hard battle you fought Heavymetal," said Edgar, giving praise to his fallen Pokemon, "that a nice long rest."

Edgar then pulled out his next Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Inferno, come on out and help me out!"

In a flash of white light, Inferno appeared on the field.

"Char-i-zard!" roared out Inferno in its draconic roar.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. Andrew's Armaldo

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Armaldo, use Water Gun!"

Armaldo opened its mouth and a blast of water shot out at Inferno.

"Inferno, use Flamethrower!"

Inferno opened its mouth and a powerful blast of red, orange, and yellow flames spewed out together in a fiery passion and slammed into the Water Gun; causing the Water Gun to evaporate on contact, thus negating it.

"Armaldo, use Rock Blast!"

Armaldo's body glowed a pale brown light and then a sphere of light formed in its mouth. It then shot out the light, which transformed into a series of rocks, and sent it flying toward Inferno.

"Inferno, take to the skies and dodge it!"

Inferno, spreading out its massive orange and blue dragon wings, leapt into the sky; causing the Rock Blast attack to miss its target.

"Now use Fly!"

Inferno then dove down out of the sky and slammed a massive critical hit Flying attack upon the Rock/Bug Element; causing Armaldo to faint.

"Armaldo is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Charizard is the winner!"

"Excellent battle Inferno!" cheered out Edgar to his Charizard.

"Char!" roared out Inferno, while sending out a blast of flames as well.

Andrew recalled back Armaldo and then sent out his final Pokemon, calling out as he threw his Pokeball:

"Relicanth, go!"

The Pokeball opened and sitting up on the rocky field was Relicanth, a Rock/Water Element that looked like an ancient fish with brown and tan rock scaled skin, a huge, rock-like head housing a curved up mouth and closed eyes, seven fins on its body with a four-pointed tail fin, and a red dot that laid pressed against its sides.

"Re-li-canth!" called out Relicanth in a deep, bubbly voice.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. Andrew's Relicanth

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Relicanth, begin with Ice Beam!"

Relicanth opened its mouth and an icy beam of white light shot out of the mouth; dancing its way toward the Fire/Flying Element.

"Inferno, Flamethrower on Ice Beam!"

Inferno opened its mouth and a powerful blast of flames once again spewed out and negated off the Ice Beam attack by incinerating it.

"Relicanth, use Anicentpower!"

Relicanth's body began to glow in a multitude of rainbow light and then let out a cry; causing a line of rocks to leap from out of the ground and heading straight toward Inferno.

"Inferno, dodge now!"

Inferno spread out its wings again and took to the skies, dodging the oncoming Rock Element attack.

"Now Inferno, come down and land with Earthquake!"

Inferno dove down from out of the sky, with its feet toward the ground, and landed with a giant thud onto the field; causing it to send out a heavy shockwave and for a blast of white light to shot across the field and slam into Relicanth, causing a critical hit to the Rock/Water Element and for its HP to hit the red zone.

"No Relicanth!" exclaimed Andrew.

"Now Inferno," called Edgar, wanting to finish this battle, "finish off with Blast Burn!"

Inferno opened its mouth and a huge sphere of fiery light form from within. Once the sphere grew to a maximum size, Inferno released the hyperactive Fire Element attack at Relicanth; causing yet another massive critical hit to the ancient fish Pokemon and for it to faint.

"Relicanth is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Charizard is the winner! The victor of this battle goes to Edgar!"

"Yes, we won!" cheered Edgar, leaping to the sky in utter joy of victory.

Edgar then ran out onto the field and leapt onto Inferno's back, hugging the Charizard around its neck.

"Inferno," said Edgar, "that was an incredible battle and thank you so much for the victory!"

"Char-i-zard," growled Inferno, sending out a blast of flames into the sky.

"Great job Ed!" called out Beka to Edgar from the seats.

"Yeah, way to show them Ed!" called out May.

"You go little Poliwag!" joked Brendan, with a huge effort in his voice in not trying to laugh.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" exclaimed Edgar, with a venomous death glare that spelled out Brendan toward the Hoenn trainer.

"Not again…" sighed Benen, seeing Brendan being full of himself again, while Misty, Ash, and Pikachu laughed at the victor trainer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Day Three of the Hoenn League. Beka's Battle; Emerald Field

"Welcome one and all again to day three of the Hoenn League Competition," came Mrs. Destiny's voice over the microphone to the audience, "and with even more trainers eliminated, today's winners will go on to the top sixteen of the Hoenn League Competition! So now, with out further or do, let's continue with our battles. With Battle #7, let's welcome Tina Iving and her undefeatable opponent in the League, Beka!"

The crowds filled with roars of cheers and applause as the two trainers stepped out onto the scene of the Emerald Field. Beka, coming from her right, appeared toward the trainer's box and waited for her opponent to show. From the left side of the stadium came out Tina, a girl about sixteen years of age, with ebony black, long hair that flowed down like silk, black eyes that sort of open to an oriental look, darken tan skin, and wore an attire consisting of a purple tank top that had a Pokeball symbol on the chest, a pair of black pants, and high heeled purple shoes. Tina proceeded up to the trainer's box and gazed out to Beka.

"Greetings Beka," said Tina, bowing in politeness, "may we have a prosperous battle…"

"Yes, and good luck to you too," said Beka, bowing to Tina in courteously.

"Very well," nodded Tina, pulling out a Pokeball and throwing it up into the air, calling out:

"Ninjask, come forth!"

The Pokeball opened and Ninjask, a Bug/Flying Element that looked like a huge cicada with yellow, black, and gray on its body, small gray arms that fell under its body, a pair of see-through and red wings on its back, and red beady eyes.

"Nin-jask!" called out Ninjask in its raspy, insect voice.

Beka scanned over and studied Ninjask before she chose her first Pokemon that she had registered. Taking out her first Pokeball and throwing it up to the sky, Beka called out:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light, Altaria appeared on the field before Beka.

"Al-ta-ria!" chirped out Altaria in its musical harmony, with having a very "ch"-type soundings in its voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. Tina's Ninjask

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Ninjask, start off with Return!"

Ninjask began coming at Altaria with a tremendous speed in hopes of getting its Return attack on the dragon.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria opened its mouth and shot out a blazing stream of green draconic flames at the oncoming Ninjask.

"Ninjask, dodge with Agility!"

Ninjask, seeing the Dragonbreath coming at it, immediately vanished from its spot on its side of the field and reappeared on the other side of the field in under a second.

'Whoa, that's fast,' thought Beka, 'thanks to its Speed Boost ability…'

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace!"

Altaria, spreading out its cloud-like wings, took to the skies; making a circle dance in the blue and vanishing; as it prepared Aerial Ace.

"Get ready to dodge Ninjask," said Tina.

"Nin," Ninjask nodded to its trainer and waited for Altaria to reappear and attack.

Moments passed within the silent field as the crowd waited in suspense.

'So,' thought Benen, in the stands with a small smirk on his face, 'it's just like when we battled Beka…'

Beka's emerald eyes lay focused upon the field and her hearing to the wind; hearing a humming pitch behind her. She knew that the now invisible Altaria was behind her, waiting to unleash its Flying Element attack upon Ninjask.

"Now…" a hush whisper from Beka's lips to Altaria was heard.

After saying it, Beka felt a rush of wind blast from her right side as Altaria made its blazing trail down to Ninjask.

"Dodge to the left!" exclaimed Tina to Ninjask.

Ninjask dashed from the Aerial Ace to its left, but then, seeing its opponent missed the attack, Altaria made a sharp turn and blasted the Flying attack into Ninjask.

"No way!" exclaimed Tina, "Your Altaria is just as fast!"

"Well," said Beka, "we've trained really hard to do something like that!"

"And I must say," said Tina, "you have done very well Beka, but that won't stop us from victory! Ninjask, use your Aerial Ace!"

"Altaria, Aerial Ace once again!"

The two Flying Elements took to the skies and made graceful turns before vanishing into the air. Then, with the signaling of a change in the wind, the two Pokemon clashed into each other within the middle of the battlefield; negating each other to return to their sides of the field.

"Ninjask, use Mind Reader!"

Ninjask's red eyes glinted in a blue glowing hue, as if predicting the next actions of Altaria's moves.

"Altaria, use Body Slam!"

Altaria, picking up to the sky, began to fly across the field with an amazing force of power; preparing its Body Slam to Ninjask.

"Dodge Ninjask!"

Ninjask evaded the attack with amazing speed as Altaria halted itself to a stop with heavy beatings of its cloud-like wings.

"Now Ninjask, use Double Team!"

Ninjask reappeared before Altaria; accompanied by several illusions of itself that surrounded the Dragon/Flying Element. With a worried some look in its deep gray eyes, Altaria waited to hear its trainer; and did when Beka called out:

"Altaria, Hidden Power!"

Altaria's body began to flash in a pale white aura and soon, tiny spheres of energy danced around its sky-blue form. Once the energy spheres grew to capacity, they were unleashed across the field at the Ninjasks; slamming and causing the illusions to disappear and to also slam into the real Bug/Flying Element.

"Ninjask!" exclaimed Tina.

"Now Altaria," Beka calling out her final command, "use Take Down!"

With its wings a blazed in speed, Altaria slammed into Ninjask, causing a critical hit to the cicada Pokemon and for it to faint.

"Ninjask is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Altaria is the winner!"

"Nice job Altaria!" called out Beka.

"Ta-ria-ria!" chirped out Altaria.

"Wow," said Brendan within the stands, "Beka's Altaria has gotten much faster than before, right Ed? Uh…Ed?"

Brendan turned to Edgar, who was sitting beside him, and sweat dropped. Misty was now clutching around Edgar in a death grip, her blue eyes plastered in an unspeakable horror and for Edgar to have a look of pass out.

"Uh," asked Brendan, "are you okay Misty?"

"She's just…" said May, "…afraid of Bug Pokemon Brendan…"

"Oh, I see…" Brendan said softly.

"Poor Ed," said Ash softly, with a look of concern in his deep brown eyes.

"Pi-ka," Pikachu said softly in agreeance.

Tina recalled Ninjask and thanked it for a job well done. She then threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Masquerain, come forth!"

In a flash of white light, Masquerain appeared on the field before Beka and Altaria.

"Mas-que-rain!" called out Masquerain in a chirping, bug-like call.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria vs. Tina's Masquerain

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Masquerain, begin with Blizzard!"

Masquerain began to beat its moth-like wings in a furious movement, causing a sudden chill to fill the air and beginning to fill with snow and ice.

"Altaria, use Fire Blast!"

Altaria opened its white beak and a ball of flames began to form. It then shot out the fire ball, becoming more into the shape of a star, and it slammed into the Blizzard; the two attacks negating each other and for the Fire Blast to continue onward toward Masquerain.

"Masquerain, use Protect!"

With a golden aura surrounding it, Masquerain protected itself from Fire Blast and the attack simply passed through it without leaving a scratch behind.

"Altaria, use Take Down!"

Altaria came at Masquerain with the full power charge of its Take Down.

"Masquerain, use Icy Wind!"

Masquerain, flapping its wings again, released a concentrated blast of ice and snow at Altaria. Beka called for Altaria to fly up, but since it was too close to the Flying/Bug Element, Altaria took the Icy Wind attack, causing a massive damage to the Dragon/Flying Element and for its Speed to drop.

"Altaria, use Body Slam now!"

Seeing Masquerain was still close up to it, Altaria slammed its body into the Flying/Bug Element; causing paralyzes to it.

"Oh no, Masquerain!" exclaimed Tina, and then called out: "Try and use Blizzard again!"

Again, Masquerain beated its wings and causing another Blizzard to form.

"Dodge Altaria!" Beka cried out in shock, but it was too late when Blizzard slammed into Altaria and caused it to faint to the mighty Ice Element attack.

"Altaria is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Masquerain is the winner!"

"Altaria return!" called out Beka, holding out Altaria's Pokeball.

A flash of red light shot out toward Altaria from the Pokeball, collected up the dragon, and brought it back to its red and white casing.

"You fought with a hard work effort Altaria," praised Beka to Altaria's Pokeball, "that a good rest."

Beka then pulled out her next Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Salamance, I chose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light, Salamance appeared.

"Sa-la-mance!" cried out Salamance, taking the time to also cut the attack of Masquerain with its Intimidate ability.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamance vs. Tina's Masquerain

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Masquerain, use Hyper Beam!"

Masquerain, with its diamond-shaped legs forming a space between them, created a sphere of golden energy and sent out a blast of Normal Element energy at Salamance.

"Salamance, use your Hyper Beam as well!"

Salamance opened its mouth and released a golden blast of hyperactive energy as well; causing Salamance's Hyper Beam to cut through Masquerain's and for the Normal attack to slam into the Bug/Flying Element and for it to faint to the critical hit attack.

"No way, so powerful!" exclaimed Tina.

"Masquerain is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamance is the winner!"

"Awesome attack Salamance," cheered Beka to Salamance.

"Sa," nodded Salamance.

Tina recalled Masquerain and then threw out her last Pokeball, calling out:

"Beautifly, come forth!"

The Pokeball opened and Tina's Beautifly appeared onto the field.

"Beau-ti-fly!" called out Beautifly in its soft expression.

'So,' thought Beka, 'Tina must be a Bug trainer; since that's all she had used in this battle. I must admit, she's very good with them, but I mustn't go over my head with this; she may have a special attack to take down my team…'

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamance vs. Tina's Beautifly

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Beautifly, use Stun Spore!"

Beautifly, beating its monarch wings, unleashed a heavy flow of golden Stun Spore toward Salamance.

"Salamance, burn that Stun Spore with Ember!"

Salamance opened its mouth and unleashed a series of fire balls into the Stun Spore; causing the attack to incinerate, but still having more Stun Spore coming down.

"Beautifly, use Shadow Ball!"

Beautifly, forming a ball of Ghost energy in its small arms, unleashed the Shadow Ball down at Salamance below; with the Dragon/Flying Element to still be battling with the Stun Spore attack. The Shadow Ball slammed into Salamance's side and caused the Dragon/Flying Element to wince away and stop Ember. With Ember gone, the Stun Spore came down again and spilled over Salamance; causing paralyzes to Beka's dragon Pokemon.

"Oh no! Salamance!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Beautifly," called out Tina, "use Secret Power!"

Taking in the surroundings as its attack, Beautifly beated its wings in a fast motion and for a spiral of arrows to come down and slam into Salamance; causing a critical hit.

"You can fight back Salamance," called Beka, "use Body Slam!"

With its red wings outstretched, Salamance took to the sky. Even though it was paralyzed, it didn't stop Salamance into coming down upon and slamming a Body Slam into Beautifly.

"Beautifly, use Attract!"

With a pink heart forming from its arms, the Attract floated away from Beautifly and popped onto Salamance's face; causing the Dragon/Flying Element to fall in love with the Bug/Flying Element and for it to stop attack Beautifly.

'Oh no,' thought Beka.

"Now Beautifly," called out Tina, in her final turn, "finish off with Swift!"

With a powerful beat of its wings, golden stars shot out and slammed into Salamance; delivering a critical hit to the dragon and for it to faint.

"No way!" exclaimed Beka, seeing with unbelievable eyes at the power of Tina and her Beautifly.

"Salamance is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Beautifly is the winner!"

With a sigh, Beka held out Salamance's Pokeball and called out for it to return. Once it became a flash of red light, Salamance returned back into its Pokeball for a good rest.

"Nicely done Salamance," Beka said to the Pokeball, "I'm proud of you."

With her last Pokeball in her hand, Beka threw it out and called out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light, Milotic appeared on the field.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in a serene voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. Tina's Beautifly

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Beautifly, use Absorb!"

Beautifly, with its body glowing in a green aura, began to focus its blue gaze to Milotic in order for it to collect energy from the Water Element.

"Milotic, use Water Pulse!"

Opening its mouth, Milotic unleashed several rings of blue aquatic light at Beautifly; slamming into the Bug/Flying Element and for the secondary effect of confusion to take over it. Tina gasped and asked:

"Beautifly, can you use Psychic?"

Understanding its trainer, Beautifly nodded and then its blue eyes glowed in a blue light. Suddenly, Milotic's body glowed in a blue light as the Psychic Element attack zapped the beautiful dragon serpent.

"Milotic!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

"Mi!" called out Milotic, shaking off the attack.

"Okay!" said Beka, with a voice of encouragement in her voice, "let's try and use Ice Beam Milotic!"

With its fan-like tail raised to its face and its splitted fins apart, a flash of icy light blared out in the form of the Ice Element attack as it danced across the field toward Beautifly.

"Beautifly, get out of the way!" Tina yelled out.

Beautifly, hearing its trainer again from the confusion, evaded the Ice Beam, but its wing got clipped by a splinter form of the Ice Beam; causing the wing to be incased in ice and to bring Beautifly down to the field. A deep look of concern filled Tina's black eyes at the sight of her Beautifly's battle. Beka awaited Tina's move, but instead heard Tina call out:

"Beautifly return!"

A shock filled Beka hearing Tina recalling back her Pokemon, as well as most of the people in the audience. The Pokeball that contained Beautifly was in Tina's held out hand and a red beam of light was admitted from it; surrounding Beautifly and returning it back into the Pokeball.

"Thank you Beautifly for your hard work," said Tina, "you can rest now my friend…"

Tina then turned to Beka and said:

"Beka, thank you for the battle; you battle with great power and determination. I didn't want my Pokemon to be seen fallen more into attack's hands and status effects and that is why I gracefully bow out…thank you…"

"Tina," said Beka, with a soften look in her hazel eyes, "you certainly hold the power and heart to become a Pokemon Champion. I hope we can battle again soon…"

Tina nodded and then turned to walk away from the field as the referee called out:

"The opponent Tina had drawn out of the battle; automatically declaring the victory to Beka!"

A bitter-sweet feeling filled Beka's heart; seeing the sudden, unpredictable end to an amazing battle with a kind, compassionate trainer and yet, Beka was going to be in the top sixteen trainers in the Hoenn League. Beka watched as Tina left the field; knowing more that there was more to battles than just declaring the winnings and losings of a trainer, but of something much more…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar's Battle; Sapphire Field

"And now," came in Mrs. Destiny's voice over the microphone, "we have reached Battle #9; featuring Raymond Walters and Edgar Knight!"

The stadium roared in cheers as Edgar, coming in from the right side of the field, approached the trainer's box and for Raymond to come in from the left of the stadium. Edgar, through his sapphire gaze, saw that Raymond was about in his early twenties with long, brown hair that was tied back in a simple ponytail, light green eyes, and wore a short-sleeved white shirt with black jeans and light gray sneakers. With the battle beginning, Raymond pulled out his first Pokeball and threw it out; calling out:

"Dusclops, go!"

In a flash of white, Dusclops, a Ghost Element that had a cone-shaped, dark gray body with light gray hands and stream-like appendages that flowed from its sides, black lines across its body, three points that surrounded the top of its mouth and a single red eye that could pierce one's heart at the sight of the blank gaze; appeared on one of the panels on the water field.

"Dus-clops!" cried out Dusclops in its deep, ghostly voice.

Grabbing his own first Pokeball, Edgar threw it out and called out:

"Luna, come on out and help me out!"

In a flash of white light, Luna appeared on the field on a panel as well before its opponent.

"Ab-sol," called out Luna.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. Raymond's Dusclops

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Dusclops, use Toxic!"

Dusclops, opening up its hands, unleashed a purplish goo-like slush out at Luna.

"Luna, dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

Luna leapt out of the way of Toxic and opened its mouth. A sphere of ghostly energy formed inside and it shot out toward Dusclops; the black sphere crackling with black and purple electricity. The Shadow Ball slammed into Dusclops and caused it to wince to the attack.

"Dusclops, use Ice Beam!"

Dusclops' eye began to glow in a fog of icy blue light and then shot out the icy attack out toward the still aerial Luna.

"Luna, use Shadow Ball again!"

Luna opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of Ghost energy at the Ice Beam; causing the two attacks to negate each other. Luna was able to land back on its own side of the field on a platform as Raymond called out:

"Dusclops, use Icy Wind!"

From the eye again, a flash of icy blue light was seen, followed by a wintry blast of snow, ice, and wind.

"Luna, dodge!"

Luna leapt to its right, evading the oncoming Icy Wind and awaiting its next orders.

"Now Luna, let's go in with Bite!"

With its white teeth gleaming with a faint black aura, Luna dashed before Dusclops and sank its teeth into on of its gray appendages that flowed from its head; causing Dusclops to flinch and being unable to perform its next attack.

"Now Luna, use Shadow Ball again!"

Luna opened its mouth and once again, unleashed the black and purple glow of a Shadow Ball; this one being the final blow to cause Dusclops to faint.

"Dusclops is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol is the winner!"

"That was an awesome battle Luna!" called out Edgar.

"Ab!" said a cheerful Luna and the Dark Element pounded onto Edgar's chest; giving him big kisses.

"Hey! Cut it out!" exclaimed Edgar, laughing, "That tickles Luna…HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aww," Beka, sitting in the stands with the others, mustered out at the sight of a boy and his Absol, "how adorable…"

Once the kiss brigade was over, Luna leapt gracefully back onto the battle field as Raymond threw out his next Pokeball:

"Mawile, go!"

The Pokeball opened and Mawile, a Steel Element that had a pale cream colored body with black hands, feet, and a huge black mouth that flowed from the back of its head toward its back with a cream-colored spot on the top and a lined with sharp teeth, and ruby red eyes; appeared on the field on a platform on its side of the field.

"Ma-wile!" called out Mawile in a cheerful voice.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. Raymond's Mawile

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mawile, begin with Astonish!"

Leaping from panel to panel, Mawile came at Luna in hopes of showing the Dark Element its Ghost Element attack.

"Luna, dodge!"

Luna bounded from its panel and leapt to another one that was out of reach of Mawile.

"Now Mawile, use Hyper Beam!"

With the giant mouth on its head, Mawile collected a concentrated ball of golden energy and then shot out the light in the form of a concentrated beam toward Luna; grazing along the water's surface and for it water to slightly evaporate under the Hyper Beam's energy surge.

"Luna!" exclaimed Edgar, "Get out of the way now!"

Luna made another graceful bound off of the panel, evading the Hyper Beam. However, the Hyper Beam attack slammed into the empty panel and caused a shock wave from the impact that caused water to surge up from the impact spot and for Luna to get caught by one of the waves; causing the Dark Element to be pulled under.

"Luna!" exclaimed Edgar, seeing his Pokemon go under.

A moment had passed while the swelling water calmed down back to its serene surface, and Luna popped its head out of the water; okay from the tidal surge. Edgar breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his Pokemon was okay, and then called out:

"Okay Luna, let's try Shock Wave!"

Luna nodded and raised its scythe blade to the sky; causing sparks of yellow electricity to form and dance around the blade. With a powerful cry from Luna, the lighting shot from the scythe blade and up into the sky; causing a black cloud to form over the field. Luna immediately got out of the water and onto a panel near its side of the field as the thousands of lighting bolts flooded down from the darken sky, striking everything in its wake; except of course the one who sent out the attack. Mawile was hit by the massive surges of the critical hit Shock Wave, a payback from using Hyper Beam.

"Mawile, use Vicegrip!"

With its huge mouth on the back of its head gleaming for a bite of Luna, Mawile leapt across the water field again at the Dark Element.

"Luna, use Shadow Ball!"

Luna opened its mouth, forming a dark sphere in its mouth, and shot out the Ghost Element attack in a flash of black and purple light; slamming it into Mawile and for the blow to make it crash into the water.

"Ah!" exclaimed Raymond, "Mawile!"

"Now Luna," called out Edgar, "finish off with Shock Wave!"

Luna's scythe blade began to crackle with electricity of Shock Wave and shot the lighting up into the sky, signaling for the rain of thousands of lighting bolts. With an added factor for being in the battlefield pool, Mawile was once again effected by a massive critical hit; causing the Steel Element to faint and to float on its back on the water's surface.

"Mawile is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol is the winner!"

"Another awesome battle Luna!" cheered on Edgar to his Dark Element.

"Ab!" called out Luna again and once again taking down and showering Edgar with kisses.

Raymond then threw out his last Pokeball onto the field and he called out:

"Huntail, go!"

The Pokeball popped open and Huntail, a Water Element that looked like a long, blue, deep-sea fish with orange fins, orange and white spots on its skin, and a huge jaw supplying razor sharp teeth, appeared in the water of the battle field.

"Hun-tail!" called out Huntail, with bits of crackling electricity in its voice.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. Raymond's Huntail

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Huntail, use Water Pulse!"

Huntail opened its mouth and released a series of blue rings that carried the power of water with them at Luna.

"Luna, dodge again!"

Luna bounded off the panel where it stood, causing the Water Pulse to hit an empty target.

"Now use Shock Wave again Luna!"

Luna's scythe glowed again in sparkling electricity and sparked a massive lighting surge to the sky; causing yet again thousands of lighting bolts to fall from the sky. The Shockwave, as it had done before, striked down the opponent with its un-missable strike; causing heavy damage to Huntail.

"Huntail, use Rain Dance!"

With its body glowing in a pale blue aura, Huntail raised its huge head to the sky and let out a powerful cry; causing a downpour to fall upon the field.

"Luna, let's try Bite!"

Luna, its teeth glaring again in the dark aura, came at Huntail over the panels in blinding dashes and prepared to use its Bite.

"Huntail, dodge now!"

Hearing upon its trainer's command, Huntail suddenly vanished into thin air; leaving its target empty and for a surprised Luna to crash into the water.

"Luna!" exclaimed Edgar to his Dark Element.

'Oh no,' thought Beka, seeing the battle from the stands through hazel eyes, 'since Huntail had preformed Rain Dance, it's Swift Swim ability has kicked in; causing it to double its Speed!'

Luna's head broke the surface of the pool again and climbed back onto the panel where it had fallen off of.

"Now Huntail, use Body Slam!"

Huntail, now reappearing as it had disappeared suddenly, leapt out of the water and slammed into Luna; causing damage to the Absol and for Luna to once again crash back into the water. Edgar growled softly at how fast Huntail had now become and knew his only option to win this battle was to use the one attack that never missed. As soon as Luna resurfaced, Edgar called out:

"Luna, Shock Wave again!"

With a graceful leap back onto the panel, Luna once again preformed the illuminating spectacle of Shock Wave and caused more lighting to fall from the sky; this time, with rain falling, caused the attack to increase thanks to the laws of water being an easy conductor of electricity. Although it tried to evade the Shock Wave with its blinding speed, Huntail had however been struck by the more powerful Shock Wave and its HP was now sinking down deep on the edge between the yellow and red borderline.

"Huntail," called out Raymond, "don't give up! Use Screech!"

Huntail opened its mouth and released a high pitched cry; causing Luna to wince to the noise and for its Defense to dramatically drop.

"Now Huntail, use Hydro Pump!"

Huntail opened its mouth and a powerful blast of water shot out toward Luna; still shaking off the effects of Screech that was used just to immobilize the Dark Element so it could be a still target for the Water Element attack.

"Luna, dodge!"

Luna didn't hear Edgar's cry in time and when it opened its blue eyes, the Hydro Pump slammed into it; causing it to once again crash into the pool. Thanks to Rain Dance's power boost, Hydro Pump was much more powerful than before and had caused a massive blow to Luna; however, knowing that it wanted to do anything for its trainer, Luna resurfaced and crawled back onto the panel; panting heavily.

"Amazing," Ash said softly, "that Absol is not going to go down that easily…"

"Well," said Brendan, "Edgar's Absol is willing to do anything for its trainer. It's been one of Edgar's most loyal Pokemon, and even though it can get very hyperactive when around Ed, it won't let anything happen to its trainer…"

"Yeah," nodded Beka in agreement with Brendan.

"Luna," called out Edgar, "do you…still want to battle?"

"Ab-sol-sol," said Luna, nodding to Edgar with a more serious look in its sapphire eyes.

Edgar, with small tears forming in the corners of his sapphire eyes, nodded; knowing how much his Absol wanted to help him. Edgar then called out:

"Okay Luna, let's try your Shadow Ball!"

Luna opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of ghostly energy out toward Huntail.

"Huntail, evade and use Water Pulse!"

Huntail dodge the Shadow Ball with its amazing agility and then reappeared close up to Luna, sending out a powerful Water Pulse attack.

"Now Luna, use Shock Wave!"

With Shock Wave once again upon its scythe, Luna sent out the electrical attack into the sky and caused another downpour of powerful electrical surges; breaking through the Water Pulse and striking Huntail.

"No! Huntail!" exclaimed Raymond.

"Luna," Edgar's final commands roared out, "end this battle with Slash!"

With its long black and red-hinted hued claws glowing in a white aura, Luna sent out the Normal Element attack across Huntail; causing a massive critical hit to the Water Element and for the force of the attack to send it back flying across the field, crashing into the pool. Huntail resurfaced on its back, having fainted.

"Huntail is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Edgar!"

"Oh my…" said Edgar, stunned at the results of not only having one Pokemon claim his victory, but that now he was going in to the top sixteen finalists. With a huge smile on his face, Edgar once again leapt into the air and cheered; "Yes! We made it!"

Then, running out onto and jumping onto the panels, Edgar embraced Luna and brought his shiny Pokemon up close to him.

"Luna," said Edgar, trying to hold back tears, "you are amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Ab-sol!" cried out Luna, licking Edgar's face and away his shedding tears.

The group in the stands clapped and cheered for Edgar's victory. Beka had a bright smile upon her face; knowing her friend deserved this chance and that he would continue to battle until he couldn't any more…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Battles with in the top sixteen will commence next chapter…


	51. Sixteen

Sixteen

The first three days of the Hoenn League Competition had come and gone; coming forth was now the fourth day and the sixteen remaining trainers in the League would all participate within the same fourth day. With only a few battles left to commence, this gave Edgar the time to slip out of his bedroom in the Pokemon Center and to go and chat with Beka; since they both had their battles in the afternoon. The morning rays of the new day flooded from the windows of the Center as Edgar's white sneakers padded across the wooden floor of the Center with tiny thuds.

'Oh man,' thought Edgar, with a slight blush on his face, 'I'm going to go and speak to Beka…'

'Yeah, don't mess up man,' came another voice in his mind.

'Did I ask for your opinion?' Edgar's mind snapped at his other voice in his mind.

'Sorry, sorry,' Edgar's second thought echoed.

Edgar reached the door to Beka's registered room and gently knocked on the oak wood door.

"Hey Beka," said Edgar, "it's me Ed."

"Come in," was Beka's simple reply, sounding sort of down.

'That didn't sound so much like Beka,' thought Edgar, 'I wonder what's up?'

Edgar took the brass doorknob into his black gloved hands and turned the knob gently, causing the door to gently bump open to the inside. Edgar poked his head into the room and stared into it, seeing Beka lying on the bed on her stomach; her head propped up in her folded arms on a pillow. A look of deep thought and concern filled her hazel eyes as she stared at the wall.

"Hey," said Edgar, walking over and sitting at the end of her bed, "what's wrong Beka?"

"Nothing," Beka sighed softly.

"There is," said Edgar, his tone having a deep sternness in the wake of knowing something is up, "why don't you tell me?"

"Fine," Beka sighed again.

Beka moved her hands by her side and pressed her gloved palms against the bed, causing her to push up her body and for her to sit up straight. Sitting Indian-style on the bed, Beka turned to face Edgar and his piercing sapphire eyes. Edgar could see that something deep was a hold in Beka's harden hazel gaze.

"So," said Edgar, pressing a soft smile, "what's up?"

"Something has been bothering me Ed," said Beka, looking down at her folded hands that rested on her legs.

"Oh?" questioned Edgar, "What is it? You can tell me, were friends right?"

Beka smirked and said:

"So I guess my talk on friendship has begun to rub onto you?"

Edgar chuckled at Beka's bland joke and then listened out to her problem:

"Well," Beka began, "ever since I've become a trainer…I've…never lost…"

Beka paused near her sentence's end, knowing that Edgar would know what she meant.

"Never lost?" asked Edgar, "As in battles?"

Beka nodded softly to Edgar's question.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" exclaimed Edgar, growing surprised at Beka's situation, "Hold on a moment…Beka, are you telling me, that you have _never lost a battle? EVER!"_

"Yeah," Beka nodded again.

"Wow, that's got to be a record…I mean, you…never losing a battle and after ten months on the road as a trainer…wow…"

"Well," said Beka, "I don't think it's something to go praising about…"

The tone of her voice had changed when she said that, to a tone of deep sadness; causing Edgar to say:

"Well, you don't think the reason why you never lost was because…you're the Emerald of Hoenn…or that you come from a different reality?"

"What difference does that make!" questioned Beka, now having anger in her voice, "Just because I'm a human from another dimension and that I have a connection to the Legendary Rayquaza; doesn't make me someone special! I mean, it does in a sort of way, but not so much that battle victories have to guarantee to me! I'm just a normal human teenager girl who wanted nothing more than to just have friends and belong to a place I could call home and…"

Beka bit back her lip, trying to hold back the rage within her. She then said softly:

"I just don't want to feel…like I'm some kind of perfect being…I just want to be…normal…myself…"

A small muffle grew deep in Beka's throat as tears began to wield from her eyes.

"Beka," said Edgar softly, "how long have you been keeping this anger inside of you?"

"For…a while…" she choked on her tears, "ever since I began to realize this months ago, but I didn't want to tell you guys about this because…"

Her words were suddenly cut short when she felt something brush under her eyes. Beka looked to see an index finger was softly wiping away tears from under her eyes. She looked up to see it was Edgar's, having a sad, yet concern look deep within his sapphire blue eyes for his friend. Soon, Edgar's thumbs began brushing away the tears that had run down her cheek. When he cleared her face, Edgar wrapped his arms around Beka's form and took her in close to his chest; giving her a hug of comfort and reassurance.

"Don't worry Beka," Edgar whispered, "I'm sure sooner or later, you will lose a battle and then you will see, and realize, that you are just like all of us; an equal."

Beka let those words sink into her heart within the silence between them.

"Thank you Edgar," Beka sniffed back her tears and hugged her friend back as well.

The two then let go and Beka wiped away the tears from her face with her gloved hands.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asked Beka.

"Yeah, I will be," Beka said, softly smiling, "I feel a whole lot better now I got that off my chest…thank you Ed for listening out to me…"

"Sure," Edgar smiled again, "what are friends for?"

Beka smiled and nodded at Edgar's remark.

'I'm so lucky,' Beka thought, mustering up a soft smile, 'to meet a friend like you Ed. You and the others are always there for me and even though my roots run back to the real world, that doesn't make me an outcast to you all and you all see me as a part of the group here in Hoenn; and I'm glad about that too…'

"Say," Edgar suggested, "how about you get tidied up and then we go get some hot-fudge sundaes before our battles? My treat!"

"Really?" asked Beka, "Aww…you're so sweet Ed…"

"Well," said Edgar, "nothing says 'bye-bye cloudily feelings' than a delicious treat!"

"Okay," said Beka, "thanks."

"Sure, no problem," said Edgar.

Beka softly smiled again and then slided off the bed, making her way toward the bathroom that was in her room. As the sink's water ran and Beka cleaned up her face, Edgar began to think:

'Beka, it makes me so sad that you keep this emotion bottled up inside of you for so long. If you were feeling this bad about this, why didn't you talk to us sooner, why did you keep this anger hiding deep within your heart? I mean, never losing a single battle…_not one_! Yet, to have this occur over and over again, something must be up…but the question is…what?'

After the water to the sink cut off and the sound of a towel being dropped over a railing in the bathroom, Beka stepped out and then turned to Edgar, saying:

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"Alright then!" grinned Edgar, getting up and then slipping his right arm around her left arm in a friendly gesture, "Let's go!"

With small bursts of laughter, Edgar and Beka stepped out of the room of the Center and proceeded to the exit.

"Hot-fudge sundaes, here we come!" cheered out Edgar.

"Did someone say 'hot-fudge sundae'?" came out a yell from a room they passed.

The two stopped and turned to where the sound was coming from. A door blared open from the door behind them and Brendan leaped out shouting:

"Ed! What's this talk of ice cream!"

"Oh-no," Edgar muttered under his breath, knowing that he would soon have to pay for more than just him and Beka's frozen treat…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Day Four of the Hoenn League Competition. Beka's battle.

"Welcome one and all to the top sixteen battles of this year's Hoenn League Competition!" came Mrs. Destiny's call over to the collsseum's intercoms that echoed throughout the stadium. "We have now reached a very exciting point with in the battling of the Hoenn League and are dying to see more! Just as a reminder, as before with the earlier battles on the Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Fields, these battles that commence up through the final two will be three-on-three using only the registered Pokemon in battle. If a trainer is caught using Pokemon that wasn't registered to them before the battle, they will be disqualified. Without further or do, let us continue with the battles! We have now reached Battle #6 of the League and so, without further or do, let's welcome our competitors: Beka and Mark!"

The cheers of the crowd filled the collsseum as the two trainers stepped out into the cool afternoon day. Beka, exiting from the right side of the stadium, proceeded to her side of the battlefield and up to her trainer's box. Her opponent, by the name of Mark Overrun, came from the left of the stadium and proceeded to his respective trainer's box on his side of the field. Mark was about two years older than Beka, having short maroon colored hair and light amethyst-colored eyes. His attire consisted simply of a white tee shirt having the word: **BALANCE **screened onto the chest with light blue, army lettered print icy-blue colored pants, and white sneakers. Mark nodded toward Beka in silence as if to tell her he was ready. With a Pokeball in his hand, he threw it out and called out:

"Gardevoir, take the stage!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light appeared Gardevoir.

"Gar-de-voir!" called out Gardevoir in a heavenly tone.

Beka pulled out her Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light, Absol materialized and appeared onto the field.

"Ab-sol!" Absol growled out deeply, yet softly.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Mark's Gardevoir

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Gardevoir, use Calm Mind to start off!"

Gardevoir closed its ruby colored eyes and began to focus on its chi, causing its Special Attack and Defense to rise as a beautiful blue aura surrounded it.

"Absol, begin with Swords Dance!"

Absol, unlike how Blaziken preformed the enhancement attack, began to glow in a white light. As it did, three swords appeared from the white light and began to dance around Absol's form. This caused the Dark Element's Attack to greatly rise by a couple of points.

"Gardevoir, use Attract!"

Gardevoir raised up its long green hands and in between its small arms formed a mass of pink light. Soon, the light transformed into the shape of a pink heart and began to float toward Absol.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

Absol, seeing the pink heart floating towards it, immediately vanished from its spot of the field and caused the Attract attack to hit the empty target, breaking in two before it dissolved into the ground. Gardevoir frantically scanned the field with its ruby eyes in hopes of finding Absol before it was too late.

"Gardevoir, let Absol come to you…"

Gardevoir nodded to its trainer's order and then closed its ruby eyes softly, awaiting the return of Absol. A change in the wind told Beka Absol was bound for an attack and saw her feeling was right when Absol suddenly appeared before Gardevoir and slammed the Flying Element attack into the Psychic Element, causing a massive hit since Swords Dance helped to boost Absol's Attack status.

"Now Gardevoir, use Thunder Wave!"

Gardevoir, with its body glowing in a pale blue aura, shot out tiny static blue electricity into the close range opponent and caused Absol to become paralyzed.

"Absol!" cried out Beka.

"Gardevoir, use Body Slam!"

With a dashing blast, Gardevoir slammed itself into Absol and sent the Dark Element slamming back to its side of the field.

"Absol!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

"Ab-sol-ab," said Absol, climbing back to its black clawed feet and nodding to its trainer.

"Can you perform Shadow Ball?" questioned Beka.

Absol nodded again and opened its mouth, forming a black sphere of Ghost Element energy within. Throwing its head and neck forward, the Shadow Ball, now surrounded in crackling, black and purple electricity, shot out and headed toward Gardevoir.

"Evade Gardevoir."

Gardevoir, in graceful elegance, dodged to its right and evade the Shadow Ball.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace!"

Absol, as before, disappeared from its side of the field and began to go into its preparations for Aerial Ace.

"Remain calm again Gardevoir."

Gardevoir stood in its elegant stance as it awaited the coming of Absol once again. Absol reappeared near Gardevoir and was about to unleash Aerial Ace, until full paralyzes took over and caused Absol to stop the attack.

"No! Absol!" cried out Beka.

"Now Gardevoir, use Body Slam again!"

Gardevoir slammed into Absol again with a powerful critical hit of its Body Slam. Beka tried to call out Absol's next attack, but was hit with Mark yelling out:

"Now use Shock Wave!"

Gardevoir's body began to glow in a bright yellow and then raised its green arms up toward the sky, letting a wave of yellow lighting shot up into the sky. Dark clouds began to form above the field and soon, a flash of lighting rain fell from the clouds, striking Absol even more with the intensity of electricity. The final attack caused Absol to faint.

"Absol is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Gardevoir is the winner!"

Beka held out her Pokeball for Absol and called out:

"Absol, return!"

In a flash of red light, Absol returned back into the red and white-shelled Pokeball.

"Amazing battle Absol," Beka told Absol's Pokeball, "thanks."

Beka then pulled out her next Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Flygon appeared on the field, being Beka's next Pokeball.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon in its high pitched voice, sort of sounding a bit different from its actually name pronunciation.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. Mark's Gardevoir

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Gardevoir, use Light Screen to begin this battle!"

Gardevoir's body began to glow in a pale golden hue and then raised up its extended hands out in front of it, causing a wall of glass to shine in the sunlight and disappear around the field; causing its Special Defense to be raised for the next five turns.

"Flygon, use Body Slam!"

Flygon raised up its red and green diamond-shaped wings and took up into the air. It then glided with a fast pace toward Gardevoir in preparations for its Body Slam.

"Gardevoir, evade!"

As Flygon had come in for the Body Slam, Gardevoir simply drifted away from the Dragon/Ground Element.

"Now Flygon, switch to Crunch!"

With a surprise change in attack and for Gardevoir to be up close to Flygon, the dragon Pokemon turned toward the direction of Gardevoir and sank its teeth, now surrounded in a dark aura, into Gardevoir. This caused a massive critical hit to the Psychic Element and giving it only a few slivers of HP left.

"No! Gardevoir!" Mark called out.

"Now Flygon," called out Beka, "finish off with Gust!"

Flygon, once getting up into the air, began to beat its huge wings down at Gardevoir and causing blast of Flying Elemental winds to come down and slamming the Psychic Element with a powerful twister. This attack caused Gardevoir's HP to hit zero and thus causing it to faint.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Flygon is the winner!"

"Fantastic battle Flygon!" called out Beka to her Flygon.

"Fly!" called out Flygon.

Mark recalled back his Gardevoir and then threw out his next Pokeball, calling out:

"Gengar, come forth!"

In a flash of white light appeared Gengar, a Ghost/Poison Element with a huge purple body having spikes along the top of its head and a short tail prolonging from the back, red eyes that could pierce the night and a sinister grin on its face.

"Gen-gar!" called out Gengar in a deep, evilish voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. Mark's Gengar

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Gengar, begin with Night Shade!"

Gengar focused its gaze at Flygon and shot out a blast of black and purple aura electricity from its red eyes.

"Flygon, evade!"

With a graceful dive from the sky, Flygon evading to oncoming stream of Night Shade, followed by Beka's commands of:

"Now use Crunch!"

With its teeth glaring in the same dark aura, Flygon came at Gengar with the Dark Element attack. Although Crunch's power effect was cut by Gardevoir's Light Screen, Flygon was able to use Crunch on Gengar and able to get some attack damage done to the opponent.

"Gengar, Mean Look!"

Gengar focused its haunting gaze upon Flygon and caused an eye like illusion to appear between Beka and the battlefield, staring down at the trainer with a haunting gaze.

'So,' thought Beka, 'Mark's planning to keep Flygon into the battle without the interruptions of switching…'

"Flygon, use Bite!"

Flygon came back at Gengar with another Dark Element attack, in hopes of this time to try and make the opponent flinch.

"Gengar evade!"

Gengar leapt into the air and successfully dodge the oncoming of Flygon.

"Now Gengar, use Toxic!"

With the opponent to its back, Gengar released a powerful blast of purple sludge at Flygon and the Poison attack crashed into Flygon's back. Beka gasped in horror as her dragon was now effective by a Poison status and that the sludge was causing its wings to stick together to its back and for it to grow slow with the extra weight. This event immediately sent a flashback into Beka's mind of the time when Flygon was still a Vibrava and she had battle the Team Magma Grunt at the Weather Institute. With his Torkoal using Toxic, it had caught Vibrava in its sticky hold and prevented the Dragon/Ground Element from moving. Seeing its trainer being unwantly approached by the Magma Grunt, Vibrava had summoned enough strength to break out of the nasty Toxic and to slam into the Magma Grunt.

'It was the strength from your heart…' thought Beka, 'that made you break free from Toxic that day and helped saved me. It was the love that you had for me that helped you evolve…Flygon…'

"Flygon!" shouted out Beka, "You can do this! Don't let this Toxic attack stop us from victory!"

Flygon, hearing its trainer, lifted up its head and gave out a powerful roar. As it did, a powerful storm of sand and dust began to spin around the Dragon/Ground Element in the form of a twister.

"Hey," said Edgar, up in the stands with the others, "Flygon's using Sandstorm, but why isn't it spreading to the field?"

"It appears," Benen said softly, "that Flygon is using Sandstorm to clear off some unwanted weight…"

Beka saw that Benen was right as the sand twister died down. Flygon's back was now free from the sludge's sticky hold and then flew back to its side of the field. Sandstorm had helped to dry up and blow off the sludge from Flygon.

"Nice one Flygon," Beka smiled softly at Flygon.

Flygon simply nodded to Beka's complement and landed on its side of the field.

"Even though your Flygon is free from the sludge's hold," Mark called out to Beka, "that doesn't mean that it isn't free from the Poison status!"

"Yeah, I know!" called out Beka, and saw that Flygon was beginning to suffer from Toxic's effect.

'I'm sorry I can't recall you Flygon, thanks to Mean Look,' said Beka in her mind, 'but that doesn't mean we can't finish this off without a fight!'

"Flygon, use Faint Attack!"

Flygon arose again into the air and then began to slowly vanish into the air, preparing for its Faint Attack. Gengar scanned the field with its red gaze in search of the dragon. Coming out of nowhere, Flygon slammed into Gengar and thanks to Light Screen fading away, the full attack power of Faint Attack commenced.

"Gengar!" called out Mark in surprisement.

"Now Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened its mouth and a powerful blast of fiery energy came out and slammed into Gengar, causing the Ghost/Poison Element to faint.

"Gengar is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Flygon is the winner!"

"Another great battle Flygon!" cried out Beka as Flygon gave out a cry of thanks.

Mark recalled his Gengar and then sent out his next Pokemon, calling out:

"Typhlosion, you're up!"

The Pokeball flashed opened and Typhlosion, a Fire Element with a black and golden coat of fur having black pointed ears, a collar of red and yellow flames that stretched across the back of Typhlosion's neck, and piercing red eyes.

"Ty-phlo-sion!" called out Typhlosion in a powerful roar as the flames around the back of its neck flickered in a powerful flare.

Beka knew Flygon was poisoned and may not be able to battle any further. She also knew that since Gengar had fainted, then Mean Look's effect wore off. So, reaching out her Pokeball, she called out:

"Flygon, return!"

A flash of red light shot out of Flygon's Pokeball and slammed into the Dragon/Ground Element, causing Flygon to become one with the red light and to return to the Pokeball. Replacing Flygon's Pokeball to her belt, Beka grabbed her third Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light appeared Beka's Blaziken.

"Blaz-I-ken!" called out Blaziken in a deep, bellowing voice as flames around its wrist flared up.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Mark's Typhlosion

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Typhlosion, use Mega Punch!"

Typhlosion's left fist curled up and as soon as it did, it glinted into a white aura orb. Once Mega Punch was ready, it charged its way toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Thunderpunch!"

Blaziken's left fist as well curled up into a fist, but this one was beginning to crackle with yellow electricity. Blaziken, once Thunderpunch was ready, charged toward the oncoming Typhlosion. With attacks readied, the two Fire Elements sent their fists flying at each other and the two attacks slammed into each other. The effects of the attacks caused a minor explosion to occur on the field and for both Pokemon to be sent back to their respective sides.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion opened its mouth and from the depths of its throat came forth a stream of flames, burning in a red, orange, and yellow glow toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower as well!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and a powerful blast of its special orange and golden hue flame bursted forth and slammed into the oncoming Flamethrower of the opponent, causing once again another blast to occur on the field and for thick black smoke to stop the actions of the two Pokemon temporally for the time being, just until the smoke cleared the field. Once the smoke faded away, Mark called out:

"Typhlosion, use Earthquake!"

Typhlosion raised up its thick yellow left leg from off the ground, pulled it out forward of its body, and slammed its left foot into the battlefield hard. This caused for a major quake that shook the battlefield and for a blast of Earthquake to come charging at Blaziken, the blast surge to be shown as a rip-tide of white light.

"Blaziken, evade!"

Blaziken lowered itself toward the ground, its red and yellow long legs bending slightly, and then made a tremendous leap into the sky; easily evading the Earthquake attack.

"Now use Brick Break Blaziken!"

With its right fist prepared for a punch and now glowing in a pale brown aura, Blaziken free fell from the sky toward Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, Protect!"

Typhlosion raised up its yellow arms in a blocking stance and as soon as it did, a golden aura surrounded it. Blaziken slammed the Brick Break into the Protect barrier, but no effect was being brought upon Typhlosion. Seeing nothing was being done, Blaziken made a leap back to its side of the field and awaited for the next battle move to commence.

"Typhlosion, use Iron Tail!"

With a series of fur near the bottom of Typhlosion's back glowing in a metallic light, the Fire Element charged at Blaziken in order to commence the attack.

"Blaziken, Metal Claw!"

Using the move that it had learned along ago from its virus, Blaziken's left claw glowed in a metallic light and then clashed it against Typhlosion's Iron Tail, causing the sound of two swords to slam into one another to ring through out the field. Beka saw that the two Steel Element attacks gave the two opponents a moment in which they were extremely close to one another and that their attacks had stopped the two Pokemon in their tracks. This gave the perfect opportunity to call out:

"Now Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

With its right claw now balled up and lowered to the ground, not to mention glowing in its white hue, Blaziken brought up the powerful Fighting Element attack and landing a powerful blow on Typhlosion, somehow hitting it from under its chest since Iron Tail was stopping Blaziken's Metal Claw. Typhlosion was now sent up into the air, due to Sky Uppercut's power, and this gave Mark one more chance to call out an attack that would make or break his chance for victory:

"Typhlosion, use Hyper Beam!"

Typhlosion turned in its position in the sky to face Blaziken. Opening up its mouth, a golden ball of energy began to form. When it was fully charged, Typhlosion sent the Normal Element blast down at Blaziken, the beam burning in a powerful blast of golden light.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken braced itself into a protective karate stance and as soon as it did, the golden aura of Protect veiled down around it. The Hyper Beam attack slammed into the Fire/Fighting Element and simply deflected off the fighting bird's body.

"Now Blaziken, use Rock Tomb!"

Blaziken raised up its left leg and slammed it into the ground. As it did so, mounds of rock arose from the ground around the opponent and completely surround Typhlosion in an incasing of rock. From within the mound, Typhlosion gave out a cry of pain; the attack was certainly giving its Fire Element opponent a taste of super effective moves.

"Typhlosion, break out with Iron Tail!"

A faint metallic glow illuminated within the Rock Tomb and caused the mound of rock to explode, showing a reemerged Typhlosion.

"Now use Hyper Beam again!"

Typhlosion opened its mouth and another blast of Hyper Beam shot out toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, evade Hyper Beam!"

With another graceful, yet powerful bound into the sky, Blaziken evaded the golden blast of Hyper Beam.

"Now use Thunderpunch!"

Blaziken, its left fist again glowing with crackling yellow electricity, blazed down at Typhlosion and slammed the Electric Element attack at Typhlosion and caused the Fire Element to again cry out in pain.

"No Typhlosion!" cried out Mark.

"Blaziken," called out Beka, "let's finish this with Body Slam!"

Now that it was within close range of Typhlosion, Blaziken slammed its body into Typhlosion's, causing a powerful critical hit and for the Fire Element opponent to faint.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Beka!"

The roar of the crowds of spectators filled the collsseum after hearing the name of the victor and the one of the opponents in the top eight.

"We did it Blaziken!" cheered out Beka, running out and leaping into her Fire/Fighting Element's arms, "You and the others…you were all amazing! Thank you!"

"Blaz-blaz-ken!" said Blaziken in its deep tone.

Beka then turned when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw it was Mark, having a small smile pressed against his face.

"You put up an awesome battle Beka," said Mark, extending out his hand, "may we battle again in the future…"

"Thanks, you battled very well yourself and yes, I hope so too," said Beka, taking his hand and giving him a shake, a sign of good sportsmanship.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar's Battle

"We have now reached Battle #8 and the final match to be played out today in the Hoenn League," said Mrs. Destiny, "so without further or do, let us see who is the last to join the top eight trainers for tomorrow's battles. Please welcome our opponents Edgar and famous Cerulean Gym Leader Misty!"

The competitors stepped into the collsseum, Misty from the left side of the field and Edgar from the right side of the field, and walked up to their respective battler's boxes. The crowd was now in hysterics that they would get a chance to see Misty once again battle in the Hoenn League's top sixteen and little did the crowd know that was going to be a battle against family; except of course for Beka, Brendan, May, Benen, Ash, and Pikachu, who were the only ones that knew. Since Misty's battle was up, Misty had asked May to watch over her Azurill and May was more than delighted to. Sitting on the Hoenn trainer's lap, Azurill saw its trainer down on the field and gave out a cute:

"A-zu-rill!"

"Aww… you are so cute!" said May, hugging the little Normal Element and petting its soft blue fur.

"Hey," said Brendan, pointing to his face, "what about me May?"

Beka, Benen, Ash, and Pikachu shifted their gaze upon the field and down toward the trainers below.

"You're a good trainer my little Poliwag," said Misty, pressing on a smirk, "but I haven't taught you everything."

"It doesn't matter," said Edgar, "I know I can beat you Misty! For years I've come close to beating you and now this is the time to prove that I have surpassed you…"

Taking a Pokeball in his hand and throwing it out onto the field, Edgar called out:

"I choose you Raiden!"

In a flash of white light materialized Raiden onto the battlefield.

"Man-ec-tric!" called Raiden.

"Not bad little Poliwag…" said Misty, taking a Pokeball into her hands and throwing into the air and calling out: "I choose Gyarados!"

In a flash of white light materialized Gyarados, a Water/Flying Element that looked like a giant blue and pale yellow scaled dragon serpent with also having a huge jaw with four sharp teeth, a tri-pointed appendage on its forehead, blue whiskers by its mouth sides, fins on the sides of its head and along its back, a fish-like flipper at the end of its tail, and sharp piercing purple eyes.

"Gy-aya-dos!" bellowed out Gyarados in a deep, hissing voice; sounding different from the usual pronunciation of its name.

Edgar let in a deep gulp as he gazed into the Gyarados' piercing amethyst eyes and exclaimed:

"That Gyarados is huge!"

"Then you should quit while your ahead little Poliwag," suggested Misty, intimidating Edgar.

"GRR!" growled Edgar, "Stop calling me that name, will ya? It's so annoying!"

"Oh come on Poli, lighten up!" said Misty, giggling, "But, whatever you say Little Poliwag."

"GGRR!" Edgar growled again, and then counter-reacted with: "Well at least I'm not afraid of bugs!"

'Is this a battle of Pokemon or verbal exchange?' thought Beka with in the stadium, watching the awaiting battle in silence.

"Oh no Misty!" exclaimed Edgar, pointing at Misty's right leg and having a look of horror plastered on his face, "There's an Ariados on your leg!"

"WHA? AAAAHHHH!" screamed Misty, having a look of utter horror enter her face and swatting away at her right leg at an invisible lie.

'Oh boy...' thought Beka, having a sweat drop on the back of her head.

Edgar, now holding in his chest and laughing very hard that it made him cry, said: "Aw man! You should've seen the look on your face Mist! It was priceless!"

However, all the laughter in the entire world couldn't save Edgar when Misty turned back to him, her face now inflamed with rage and saying in a vile voice:

"You'll pay for that EDGAR KNIGHT!"

"Uh oh…" said Edgar softly, now realizing how mad he had made Misty and having his blue eyes plaster open into saucers.

"Uh-oh," Ash said softly, "Hurricane Misty has come to land..."

"Pi-ka-chu-pi..." said Pikachu, trying to hide under Ash's Pokemon League hat that was on his head.

"Uh come on Mist," said Edgar, stuttering in fear as he was trying to reassure 'Hurricane Misty', "I…I…w-w-w-was j-j-joking…"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Brendan, feeling the pressure in the atmosphere change.

"Yeah, does it seem that a storm is coming over?" said May, looking up and lifting her hand up to the sky.

"Rill…" said Azurill, a little scared of its trainer from below and leaping onto Brendan's head, trying to hide in his snow-white hair and green bandana.

Misty still stood with an enflamed look in her face and shaking with uncontrollable anger.

"Misty?" asked Edgar, "Uh…calm down…please?"

"No more talk Edgar..." said a still in rage Misty, "…LET'S BATTLE!"

"Um…okay…," gulped Edgar, and then switching to thought: '…note to self…never make Misty mad like that again..."

'Good luck Ed...' thought Beka, and then turned to Misty and sweat dropped, '...and try not to get burned...'

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. Misty's Gyarados

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Okay Raiden, take out Gyarados with Thunderbolt!"

Raiden's body began to glow in an electrical aura and shot out a Thunderbolt attack toward Gyarados, slamming into the Water/Flying Element and it roars out in a double super effective hit.

"Direct hit!" exclaimed Edgar, thinking he had won the first round.

However, before Thunderbolt hit, Misty had called out for Gyarados to use Endure. Gyarados, although now greatly affected by the Electric Element attack, still has 1 HP left to battle on.

"What!" exclaimed Edgar, in shock, "No way!"

"Gyarados, Earthquake!"

Gyarados raised most of itself off of the field and then crashed back onto the field, causing a massive shake up on the ground and for the white blaze of Earthquake to blast at Raiden.

"Oh no…" said Edgar, then called out: "Raiden, dodge it!"

Raiden, seeing Earthquake coming in, lowered itself on its haunches and leapt into the air, evading Gyarados' Earthquake.

"Whew," Edgar sighed a breath of relief, "that was close..."

"Now, use Hydro Pump Gyarados!"

Gyarados opened its mouth and a powerful blast of water shot out toward Raiden.

"Raiden, use Thunder Wave through Hydro Pump!"

Surrounded in a pale blue light, Raiden released a spark of blue electricity into Hydro Pump and courses its way toward Gyarados. Thanks to water being an easy conductor of electricity, the attack made it quickly to Gyarados and immobilized the Water/Flying Element into paralyzes.

"That was clever," Beka said softly.

"Yes," agreed Benen, nodding.

"No! Gyarados!" exclaimed Misty.

"Now Raiden," said Edgar, "use Thunder!"

With its body glowing again in yellow electricity, Raiden released another blast of electrical energy upon Gyarados, this time letting Gyarados faint.

"Gyarados is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Manectric is the winner!"

"Nice job Raiden!" cheered out Edgar to his canine Pokemon.

"Tric-mane!" growled out Raiden to Edgar in a call of thanks.

Misty recalled back Gyarados into its Pokeball and thanked it. She then pulled out another Pokeball and threw it out onto the field, releasing:

"Lanturn, go!"

The Pokeball popped open to reveal Lanturn, a Water/Electric Element that looked like an angular fish with blue smooth scales, a blue line on the top of its head that had two golden orbs at the end of each of the line's two points, a bit of yellow at the end of its tail fin's bottom, and a yellow mask marking over its pale red eyes.

"Lan-turn!" called out Lanturn.

'Okay…,' thought Edgar, '...she's got a Lanturn and it's also part Electric…Raiden couldn't do much damage unless I switch my Pokemon...'

"Raiden, return!"

Edgar held out his hand that held Raiden's Pokeball and a beam of red light shot out of the ball. Hitting Raiden, the Manectric became one with the light and returned to its Pokeball. Edgar then threw out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Okay Blade, its show time!"

The Pokeball opened and Blade appeared onto the field in a flash of white light.

"Scep-tile!" called out Blade.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Misty's Lanturn

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Time to end this!" exclaimed Edgar and called out: "Use Leaf Blade on Lanturn!"

Blade's arms arose up and the leaves at the end of its wrists begin to glow into a green hue blade and charges at Lanturn.

"Lanturn, Ice Beam!"

Lanturn opened its mouth and an icy white light shot out at the oncoming Blade.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Edgar, "Blade, dodge it!"

Blade immediately leapt over the Ice Beam with a huge bound, thanks to its high agility status, and is high above Lanturn.

"Lanturn, use Ice Beam on the floor!"

Lanturn opened its mouth again, but this time, its aim was to the floor. The Ice Beam was shot all over the field's ground; turning it into what looked like a polished floor of crystal.

'Oh no,' thought Beka, 'this isn't good!'

"Oh no!" exclaimed Edgar, "I gotta think of something fast!" Suddenly, an idea pops into Edgar's mind and he calls out: "Blade, Solarbeam the ice!"

"For once Ed is using his head," said Brendan in a joking tone.

"I HEARD THAT!" exclaimed Edgar, flashing a death glare at Brendan.

"EEP!" exclaimed Brendan, trying to hide behind May's back as May giggles.

"You better pay attention baby cousin!" shouted Misty, "A trainer never gets distracted!"

"Oh, right..." said Edgar, turning back to the field.

Blade, having the Grass Element attack fully charged, released Solarbeam and shoots out the sunlight blast toward the field. Once the blast of energy hit the ice, the floor had melted from the ice and Blade safely landed back on its side of the field.

"Lanturn! Use Confuse Ray on Blade!"

Lanturn shot out a ghostly blast of purple aura ray from the bulbs on its line toward Blade.

"Blade, dodge!"

Blade, as it did before with Ice Beam, evaded from the Confuse Ray with another bound into the sky.

"Now use Leaf Blade!"

Blade, with the leaves on its wrists glowing again into a green scythe blade, came down at Lanturn from the sky.

"Lanturn, Blizzard!"

Lanturn, turning its head up at Blade, opened its mouth and unleashed the powerful snow storm attack at Blade, hitting the Grass Element and causing some massive amounts of damage. Blade's HPs dropped into the red zone after Blizzard had hit.

"No! Blade!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now Lanturn, use Ice Beam!"

Lanturn unleashed another blast of icy light toward the injured Sceptile, which was now starting to free fall from the sky.

"Blade, counter with Bullet Seed!"

Blade, turning within the sky to get into position, opened its mouth and unleashed a barrage of seeds, illuminated in a light green aura, which shot out at massive speeds. The Bullet Seed attack slammed into the Ice Beam, causing the two attacks to negate each other in midair. Blade was able to safely land on its feet back on its side of the field and awaited orders from Edgar.

"Lanturn, use Blizzard again!"

Lanturn opened its mouth and again unleashed its Blizzard toward Blade.

"Blade, dodge and use Solarbeam!"

With sunlight began to absorb into the seeds on its back, Blade leaped into the air once again and evade the snowstorm that raged below its feet. Once enough energy was collected, Blade opened its mouth and a powerful blast of sunlight shot out and slammed into Misty's Lanturn. The attack caused massive amounts of damage as its HPs dropped to the red zone, now almost equal to Blade's.

"Now Blade, end this with Quick Attack!"

With a powerful surge of energy built up inside of it, Blade dove down at Lanturn and took out the rest of the Water/Electric Element's HPs, causing Lanturn to faint.

"Lanturn is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Sceptile is the winner!"

"Nicely done Blade!" cheered out Edgar to Blade.

"Tile," Blade nodded.

Misty recalled her fallen Lanturn and thanked it for a job well done. She then turned to Edgar and said:

"I must admit cousin; you have gotten stronger within your battles."

"Well," said Edgar, with a smirk on his face, "I appreciate the compliment."

"However," continued on Misty, "since the battle is still on, I will battle until the bitter end…"

Misty then took her last Pokeball into her hand and threw it out onto the field, calling out:

"Starmie, go!"

From Misty's last Pokeball bursted forth Starmie, a Water/Psychic Element with a purple, two star-shaped body (forming a ten pointed star) and having a giant cut gem of a ruby embedded on its chest surrounded in a yellow outline.

"Crrruuu!" called out Starmie in a feminine faint cry.

'That's Misty's most powerful Water Element,' thought Edgar, and then pressing on another smile, 'but I think Blade and I can take it on.'

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Misty's Starmie

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

Starmie, with its red ruby glowing in a faint icy white aura, projected the tip of its top star point at Blade and from it shot out an icy blast of white light toward the Grass Element.

"Blade, evade and use Bullet Seed!"

Blade, taking to the sky once again, leapt high above and opened its mouth. From its mouth shot out thousands of flashing Bullet Seed projectiles at Starmie from above.

"Big mistake," smirked Misty.

"Huh?" questioned Edgar.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin!"

Levitating from off of the ground, Starmie began to spin in a rapid motion and headed toward Blade's Bullet Seed. The Bullet Seed attack hit its mark on Starmie, but since the massive rotation of Rapid Spin was in effect, the Grass Element attack simply deflected off like rain. Cutting through the Bullet Seed attack, Starmie slammed a critical hit into Blade's chest and took out the rest of Blade's HP; causing it to crash back onto the field and faint.

"Sceptile is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Starmie is the winner!"

Edgar let out a soft growl and held out Blade's Pokeball, calling out:

"Blade, return!"

A beam of thin red light shot out of the Pokeball and engulfed the fallen Sceptile in its light, calling it back to rest in the Pokeball's vessel.

"You did great Blade," thanked Edgar to Blade's Pokeball, "take a good long rest."

Edgar stared back unto the battle field and stared at Misty's Starmie, who had come back on the field to rest after Rapid Spin. Edgar didn't hesitate into choosing his next Pokemon and he threw out:

"Come back out Raiden!"

Edgar's next Pokeball popped back open and Raiden reappeared back onto the battle field, letting out a soft growl when it saw its next opponent.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. Misty's Starmie

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Starmie, use Surf!"

Starmie's body began to glow in a blue aura and as it did, from nowhere, a huge wave of water began to surge from behind the Water/Psychic Element and to over tower Raiden.

"Raiden, blast that Surf with Thunder!"

Raiden's body began to spark in yellow electricity and sent out an amazing blast of electric current at the Surf attack, blasting and breaking apart the wave.

"Starmie, now use Blizzard!"

From Starmie's ruby core came another flash of icy light, only for this time to flow up with a raging snow storm toward Raiden.

"Raiden, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Raiden, seeing Blizzard coming towards it through its ruby red eyes, suddenly disappeared in its spot as the Blizzard attack blew over the empty target. Raiden then reappeared, closer to Starmie and give Edgar the perfect chance to call out:

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt!"

Raiden's body once again sparked in a blaze of yellow electricity and sent out a surge of electric current at Starmie, hitting the Water/Psychic Element. Although not as powerful as Thunder, Thunderbolt however delivered a massive amount of damage to Starmie's HP and for the starfish Pokemon to be within the red zone of its points.

"Alright," said Edgar with a smirk, "just one more Thunderbolt and I'll win!"

"Don't get to cocky just yet cuz," Misty smirked and called out: "Starmie, use Double Team!"

Starmie's body glowed for a moment in a flash of white light and then, illusions of itself began to enclose themselves around Raiden. Raiden scanned its red gaze across the illusions in hopes of finding the real one. Without hesitation, Misty then called out:

"Now use Hydro Pump!"

The Starmies, with the tips of their top star point aimed at the middle of the field at Raiden, released powerful blasts of Hydro Pump at Raiden.

"Raiden, get out of that circle!"

Crouching on its haunches, Raiden bounded into the air and evaded the Hydro Pumps which blasted into an empty target. Little did Edgar know that he and Raiden had fallen into Misty's _true _trap and she called out:

"Now use your Blizzard!"

With their cores glowing in the icy aura once again, the Starmies sent out the powerful blast of snow, wind, and ice at the air bound Raiden slamming into and caused the Electric Element to be frozen in a crystal incasing of ice.

"Raiden!" exclaimed Edgar at the site of his frozen Pokemon.

"Now Starmie, finish off with Swift!"

The Starmie illusions disappeared and were replaced by the real Starmie. Then, Starmie's ruby core flashed for a brief moment and soon a storm of golden lights blasted out. The Swift attack slammed into the ice, causing it to break, and for the golden stars to blast into and across Raiden, causing the Electric Element to faint.

"Manectric is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Starmie is the winner!"

Edgar extended out his arm that held Raiden's Pokeball and asked for his faithful Pokemon to return. It did so and then Edgar held up his last Pokeball in his hand.

'I'm counting on you…' thought Edgar and threw out his last Pokeball, calling out:

"Hydro, come on out and help me out!"

In a flash of white light materialized Edgar's last Pokemon: Hydro.

"Blas-toise!" called out Hydro in a deep voice.

"No way!" exclaimed Beka from the stands, "Ed has a Blastoise!"

"Yup," said May, "Ed must have exchanged his Pokemon before the battle."

Sure enough, before Edgar stood a Blastoise, a Water Element that looked like a giant blue turtle with peach tone skin on its jaw and scale plates on its underside, white claws, a giant brown shell on its back that projected out two cannons on its shell's shoulders, and deep black eyes that glistened a deep brown within the sunlight. Hydro prepared for battle as its stood in a battling stance.

'Well Poliwag,' thought Misty, 'it's time to see what you are made of…one of us will go packing while the other goes on toward victory, and I plan on staying in this competition…'

'It's been a great battle Cousin Misty,' thought Edgar, 'but as trainer, I will not back down and I will battle until I'm crowned Champion of Hoenn…'

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Blastoise, Hydro, vs. Misty's Starmie

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Starmie, use Confuse Ray!"

From the flash of purple light from Starmie's gem, Confuse Ray began to scan the field in hopes of finding an opponent to confuse.

"Shield your eyes Hydro!"

Hydro clamped down its deep hued eyes shut and withdrew its head into its shell as Confuse Ray pasted over. After the attack diminished, Hydro popped its head back up and stared back across the field unaffected by the attack.

"Hydro, now use Surf!"

As Starmie had preformed it, Hydro's body glowed in a soft blue and a tidal wave arose from behind it. The water then over towered Starmie, about to come crashing down on the Water/Psychic Element.

"Thanks to Raiden," called out Misty, "I'll just use a move that your Pokemon used before! Starmie, blast Surf with Thunder!"

Edgar heard what Misty said, but he had a trick up his sleeve that would help Hydro defeat Starmie…

Starmie's body glowed in a yellow aura and then shot out a huge Thunder blast at the Surf, causing it to diminish to the Electric attack. When Surf was gone, so was Hydro.

"Huh?" questioned Misty, "Where is…"

"Commence with your attack Hydro!" exclaimed Edgar.

From out of nowhere, a powerful blast was heard and caused Misty to advert her gaze over to where Starmie was. A look of horror plastered Misty's face as she saw Starmie was sent up into the air, caused by Hydro attacking the Water/Psychic Element from under ground.

"What?" exclaimed Misty, "You used Dig!"

"Yup," nodded Edgar, "I used Surf as a distraction so that your Starmie could respond to the attack. As it did so, I told Hydro to use Dig and to plan a sneak attack…and it looks like it worked…"

Misty saw it did too, as Starmie crashed back onto the field and had a black swirl deep in its ruby gem; showing that it had fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blastoise is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Edgar!"

The roar of the crowd filled the stadium as the final eighth trainer was named to battle in the next round. Edgar leaped for joy and gave out a frantic cheer and then running into the field and leaping onto Hydro's back; giving the Water Element a big hug around its neck.

"You were so awesome Hydro," said Edgar, "thank you!"

"Toise-toise," said Blastoise to its trainer.

Misty recalled her fallen Starmie and thanked it for a great effort. She then walked up to Edgar and said:

"Edgar, you proved yourself a worthy trainer and you have made me proud…"

She extended out her hand to him.

"…good luck to you in the final eight."

"Thanks Misty," said Edgar, taking her hand and shaking it.

"That was an amazing battle," said Beka softly.

"Indeed it was," Benen nodded softly.

"Way to go Ed!" cheered out May.

"Yeah, little Poliwag!" cried out Brendan.

"BRENDAN!" exclaimed out Edgar, as once again, he tried to climb up into the stands and attack the Hoenn trainer.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan, "can't ya take a joke!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The final eight battles of Beka and Edgar will commence next chapter…

Thank you all for the 300+ reviews, I really appreciate it!


	52. Eight

Eight

Day Five has now approached of the Hoenn League Competition and within the early morning glow of the new day; Beka was up in her room preparing herself for her next battle. Now that eight trainers have been decided and remained within the competition, four battles would stretch out the day in the Hoenn League. Beka had finished slipping on her green fingered and white gloves over her delicate hands and was gazing in the mirror until she heard:

"Verdeflame, Rockhard, come forth!"

"Hm?" said Beka, turning her head over toward the direction of the window, "That sounds like Benen…I wonder what's up?"

Beka ran over to the window and below, she saw Benen and his dragon Pokemon, Verdeflame and Rockhard, facing against a male opponent who had out before him an Electrode, an Electric Element that looked like an upside down Pokeball with thin black eyes, and an Illumise, a Bug Element that looked like a female firefly with a black body, purple rings around its arms and legs, purple curled hair that curved behind a light blue face, a light blue and yellow chest, see through blue wings that rested on its back, a pair of yellow antenna on its head, and deep sapphire blue eyes. A crowd had begun to gather around the two as their battle was about to commence.

"I better get down there and figure out what's going on…" said Beka softly and bolted for the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let me teach you a lesson in how showing your face around here can cause you to get hurt!" exclaimed the man, having a buzz cut brown hairstyle and black eyes and wearing a black shirt and pants, who challenged Benen.

"I didn't do anything wrong sir," Benen said coolly, with his arms crossed and pressing a serious look upon his face, "so what your reason for challenging me?"

"You know why," the man said, pointing to Benen's chest, "you're bearing the symbol of Team Sky upon your chest!"

Benen looked down at the gleaming green **S **symbol on his chest and reached out to touch it, gently rubbing against the shiny surface.

"Do you want to know the reason why I have it?" Benen said, his tone sounding a little dark, "It's because it symbolizes the pain that has left me scared deep in my heart due to Team Sky…"

"Can it Sky member!" exclaimed the trainer, "If I want to hear a soap story, I'll turn on the television, now let me battle you until you become nothing but ashes!"

Beka had made it outside, just in time to hear the trainer give off his last comment to Benen. Beka was now growing with anger as this unknown trainer was threatening her friend and pushed her way through the crowd. She came up to the battling ring and said:

"Hey, what gives you the right to insult my friend like that?"

"This doesn't concern you girl!" exclaimed the trainer, turning toward her, "Get lost!"

"Watch what you say to her," said Benen, "unless you want to go into the intensive care unit."

"Shut up and battle me Sky member!" shouted the trainer.

"If that's what you wish…" Benen said softly.

Battle Situation:

Benen's Flygon, Verdeflame, and Aerodactyl, Rockhard, vs. Unknown Trainer's Electrode and Illumise

This is a double battle with no substitutions or time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Electrode, use Hidden Power on Flygon! Illumise, use Attract on Aerodactyl!"

Electrode's round body began to glow in a pale white light and tiny orbs of energy danced around it. As the energy grew to the right size, Electrode released the lights at Verdeflame. Meanwhile, Illumise opened its mouth and released out a floating pink heart toward Rockhard.

"Verdeflame, dodge and use Earthquake! Rockhard, evade and attack with Fly on Illumise!"

Both dragons evaded the oncoming attacks and commenced with their own: Verdeflame, doing a flip in the air, swung its tail down and crashed it into the ground, sending out a blast of earthly energy and causing it to slam into Electrode and Illumise. The blast automatically caused Electrode to faint and for Illumise to take some serious amount of damage, although it was a Bug Element. Rockhard, meanwhile, shot into sky and prepared to make its attack upon Illumise. With the Bug Element in its black hued sight, Rockhard dove down at Illumise and slammed the Fly attack into it, causing Illumise to faint right at the spot.

"No! Electrode! Illumise!" exclaimed out the trainer.

Fallen to an easy defeat, the trainer looked up at Benen and sneered, saying:

"You may have won this time member of Team Sky, but if you don't watch it, you'll get burn!"

"And just who do you think you are?" said Beka.

"Heh," the guy smirked, "wouldn't you like to know…Emerald…"

The name of Beka's legend reference sent a chill down the trainer's spine and for her eyes to harden into emeralds. Benen looked at the guy in a surprising matter as well, wondering how he knew of her by her other name.

"How did you know that?" Beka said, her voice filled with utter shock.

The guy, now laughing in a dark tone, added:

"You'll see soon my dear Emerald…"

His black gaze pierced into Beka's emerald gaze, causing her to feel a sharp pain inside her mind, something that told her to be cautious of this character. With that, the trainer turned and left the grounds with a quick pace, not before saying:

"You both better be careful on your journeys…heh-heh-heh…"

"Ro-ro-dac!" roared out Rockhard at the mysterious trainer.

Benen laughed after his Aerodactyl spoke, causing Beka to turn toward the former Sky member and ask:

"Hey? What's so funny?"

"Oh," said Benen, with a soft smile pressed to his face, "it's just something Rockhard does…one of its 'yo momma' jokes. It does it to both Pokemon and trainers."

Benen laughed again at his Aerodactyl's saying, this being the first time Beka had seen Benen laugh like this before. A soft smile mustered over her face, seeing that despite his harden features and cool, calm attitude, Benen was indeed a caring guy for his Pokemon. However, Beka turned back in the direction the man had run off to and caused her eyes to harden even more into their emerald glow.

'Just who were you?' thought Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Day Five of the Hoenn League Competition. Final Eight. Beka's Battle.

"Welcome one and all again to today's Hoenn League Competition," Mrs. Destiny proclaimed, "we have now reached the final eight in this year's league challenge and have come to see and find out who will reach the final four and thus the semi-final rounds of the league. Without further or do, let us begin the battles!" Mrs. Destiny paused and allowed the crowds to send out their cheers into the morning air and after they slowly died down, she continued on: "We have now reached Battle #2 of the final eight, please give a warm welcoming return to our past victors Beka and Omar!"

The cheers of the crowd once again filled the field as the two trainers came out of the stadium's sides. From the right stepped out Beka and she made her way to her respected trainer's box on her side of the field. From left stepped out a trainer known as Omar Sergio, a trainer about in his early twenties with black hair that shined in a pale blue hue in the sunlight, deep brown eyes, tanned skin, and wore an outfit consisting of a white screen tee having a picture of a yellow hazard symbol on it, tan colored jeans, and a pair of black slip-on shoes. Omar quietly made his way up to his trainer's box on the left side of the battle field and stood within the white chalked line. In his hand, he held his first Pokeball and without hesitation, he threw it up into the sky and called out:

"Swalot, go!"

The Pokeball opened, leasing out a flash of white light, and on the field materialized a Swalot, a Poison Element with a purple, gum-drop shaped body, black diamond-shaped markings around its waist, a yellow mustache that flowed from its puckered lips, and beady red eyes.

"Swa-lot!" Swalot called out in a deep voice.

Beka took her first Pokeball into her gloved hand and threw it up into the air as well, calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light appeared Beka's Fire/Fighting Element: Blaziken.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken in its harsh voice, while its fighting fists began to have its wrists blaze in fire.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Omar's Swalot

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Swalot, use Body Slam to begin the battle!"

Swalot began to slide across the battlefield toward Blaziken; even though it looked very slow, it actually had a pretty good speed.

'Omar must have trained his Swalot very closely into building up its Speed,' thought Beka, seeing the Swalot come towards her side of the field, 'but it won't be fast enough for Blaziken.'

"Blaziken, begin with Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its beaked mouth and a powerful blaze of orange and golden hue flames shot forth toward the oncoming Swalot.

"Swalot, Protect!"

Swalot held out its short, stubby paw-like hands and set up a protecting field of golden light around itself, causing the Flamethrower to simply deflect off.

"Now Swalot, use Sludge Bomb!"

Swalot opened its puckered up mouth, which seemed to stretch down its purple body, and from within it spat out a nasty ball of toxic sludge at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower on Sludge Bomb!"

Blaziken opened its red curved beak again and, as before, a powerful stream of orange and golden flames blazed out. The Flamethrower incinerated the Sludge Bomb as soon as the Poison Element attack made contact.

"Swalot, use Stockpile!"

Swalot's body glowed in a pale white hue as the inside of its mouth began to bulge, as if it had something within it.

"Now use Spit Up Swalot!"

Swalot opened its huge mouth and powerful blasts of white light blasted out toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge!"

Blaziken lowered itself upon its long red and yellow flamed designed legs and then bounded into the air, easily evading the Spit Up attack.

"Now use Blaze Kick Blaziken!"

Blaziken, now it being in the air, stuck out its left leg toward Swalot and aimed its downward attack at Swalot; while its leg flickered and flared into a ball of orange and golden hue flames. Omar called for Swalot to evade, but it didn't get a chance to dodge as Blaziken slammed the Fire Element attack at Swalot.

"Swalot, now use Sludge Bomb again!"

With Blaziken being within close range of Swalot, the Poison Element opened its mouth and sent out another blast of toxic sludge and for the attack to slam directly into Blaziken's chest. The two Pokemon had now suffered massive HP lost and within the next turn, their next attacks depended on who would be left standing and who would be left in the dust…

"Swalot, use Sludge Bomb to finish this off!"

Omar wanted to end this round as quickly as he could and watched as his Swalot released another ball of toxic sludge at Blaziken. Beka wasn't going to allow letting Blaziken go down with out a fight and called out:

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and another powerful stream of orange and golden hue light flared out toward Swalot. The two attacks collided and formed a massive explosion upon the battlefield, causing thick smoke to cover the field. As soon as the smoke began to thin and let up, Beka and Omar saw that their attacks surprisingly caused a huge crater to form on the field. They also saw that their Pokemon where still standing and awaiting their next moves.

"Swalot, finish this with Body Slam!"

Swalot began again charging at Blaziken in preparations for its powerful Normal Element attack.

"Blaziken, use Hyper Beam!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and from within golden sparks of light began to collect and form a golden sphere. As soon as the attack was fully charged, Blaziken sent out the attack in the form of a powerful concentration of a golden beam of light. The Hyper Beam slammed into Swalot, but that didn't mean that Swalot had stop to take the attack. The Poison Element blasted through the Hyper Beam and slammed its critical hit powered Body Slam into Blaziken. With both powerful attacks slowly fading away, both Blaziken and Swalot fainted onto the battle field.

"Blaziken and Swalot are both unable to battle," called out the referee, "there is not winner declared and is declared a draw!"

Both Omar and Beka recalled their fallen Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and Beka thanking with:

"Good job Blaziken, take a long rest."

Beka then took her gaze back to the field where Omar was already calling out his second Pokemon and throwing out its Pokeball:

"Qwilfish, go!"

In a flash of white light materialized Omar's Qwilfish, a Water/Poison Element with a balloon, blue and white body that was surrounded by triangular spikes that held within in them a hidden danger of venom, a flat circular fin tail, pink lips, and dark colored eyes.

"Qwil-fish," Qwilfish said in a deep voice.

Beka took into her hands her second Pokeball and threw it into the field, calling out:

"Salamance, I choose you!"

The Pokeball popped opened and in a flash of white light appeared Salamance and all its draconic glory.

"Sa-la-mance!" roared out Salamance into the battle field.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamance vs. Omar's Qwilfish

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Qwilfish, use Bubblebeam!"

Qwilfish opened its pink lipped mouth, releasing out a massive flow of crystal bubbles that danced its way across the field toward Salamance; dancing in a watery ballet. Beka wondered why Omar used a Water Element attack against a Dragon Element, since Salamance would take the attack without a slight hit of damage.

'Unless of course,' thought Beka, 'he's trying to lower our Speed status. It's best if we evade…'

Beka, switching to speech, called out:

"Salamance, use Aerial Ace!"

Salamance, spreading out its massive red wings, took to the skies and evading Bubblebeam. It then did a circular flip within the sky and then disappeared from sight, Aerial Ace being played out. Omar and Qwilfish scanned the skies for Salamance and they finally found the dragon, only to be seen slamming a critical hit into the porcupine fish Water Element. Omar, gritting his teeth, called out:

"Qwilfish, now use Ice Beam!"

Qwilfish opened its mouth, forming a ball of icy blue light, and then shot out a blast of the same colored hue of light in a concentrated beam at Salamance, who had now floated in the air, waiting for Beka's next call. Her voice came, forming the words:

"Salamance, Flamethrower!"

Salamance opened its mouth and deep from within its throat, a flicker of flame sparked following into a massive blast of red, orange, and yellow flames that blazed in a fiery stream down upon the opponent below. The Ice Beam instantly evaporated into the Flamethrower and with no secure defense, Qwilfish was hit by the Fire Element attack. Since it was part Water Element, Qwilfish didn't take much damage to the Flamethrower, but it didn't mean that it took out bits of its HP.

"Qwilfish, now use Double Team!"

Qwilfish, once flashing for a moment in a white light, became accompanied by illusions of itself. The illusions circled around the battlefield as Salamance, still glided from above, watched its opponent.

"Salamance, use Dragonbreath on those illusions!"

Salamance opened its mouth and this time, with a green spark, a blast of green hued flames poured out of its mouth and complete struck down the illusions in one blast. Once the flames died down, the real Qwilfish appeared on the field belly up, showing that it had fainted.

"Qwilfish is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamance is the winner!"

Beka cheered out to her Salamance congratulations as Salamance just simply threw up its head and released a blast of its Dragonbreath into the air.

"Hey," said Misty, who was with the rest of the group in the stands, to Ash, "it's sort of like your Charizard Ash."

"I guess so," Ash laughed softly.

"Pi-ka," Pikachu agreed with its trainer.

Omar recalled his fallen Water/Poison Element and thanked it for a job well done. He then adverted his gaze back out onto the field and threw out his last Pokeball, calling out:

"Crobat, go!"

From the aerial Pokeball popped open and a flash of white light flew out. Materialized from this mass of white light was Omar's Crobat.

"Cro!" Crobat called out in a deep tone as it levitated upon its four huge wings.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamance vs. Omar's Crobat

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crobat, begin with Sludge Bomb!"

Crobat opened its mouth, which contained it huge white teeth, and formed inside of it a mass of purple light. Spitting out the attack, the sticky toxic mass of Sludge Bomb came barreling toward Salamance.

"Salamance, Dragonbreath!"

Salamance opened its mouth and a powerful stream of draconic flames poured out toward Sludge Bomb. Once the two attacks made contact with one another, an explosion occurred causing thick smoke to cover the battle field.

"Crobat, use Air Cutter to blast away this smoke!"

With a powerful flap of its four wings, Crobat released a powerful blast of wind that sliced through the smoke and immediately cleared the field of any obstacles.

"Now use Aerial Ace Crobat!"

Crobat took up, in flight, higher into the sky; preparing for its Aerial Ace.

"Salamance, Aerial Ace as well!"

Salamance also flew up into the sky along with Crobat upon its red wings. The two made their graceful midair somersaults, the two looking like they were apart of an aerial ballet, and then vanished into thin air. Beka closed her hazel eyes and listened to the wind, wanting her mind to becoming one with the atmosphere around her. She then felt Salamance's presence circle around her, waiting for her next word.

"Attack when you know the time is right Salamance," Beka whispered softly into the wind.

Beka then heard the sound of massive, rapid wing beats upon the wind. She flared her eyes back open to the battlefield. The opponent wasn't in sight, but Beka knew Crobat was coming in for the attack. Immediately, she felt Salamance take off toward Crobat and then the sound of collision filled the air. Beka and Omar looked up to see that Salamance and Crobat had both delivered powerful blows to one another, causing both to have their HP drop to a massive lost. Beka could see that Salamance had taken the most damage of the Aerial Ace bombardment, yet the dragon wasn't going to give up so easily to Omar and his Crobat.

"Crobat, use Screech!"

Crobat opened its mouth, sending out a massive sonic blast of its cry upon Salamance. Beka shielded her ears as Crobat sent down the attack while Salamance cringed its white claws into the battlefield in hopes of not being knocked out by the noise. Its black eyes were slammed shut and appeared to be immobilized by the Defense lowering attack.

"Now Crobat, use Crunch!"

Crobat, with its teeth bared open and sort of hinting a faint black hue, came down upon Salamance in order to finish the battle.

"Salamance, use Dragonbreath!"

Salamance, hearing its trainer and knowing that it had recovered from Screech, threw its head up to see that Crobat was coming down toward it. Opening its mouth, Salamance unleashed a powerful blast of green flames at Crobat. Omar yelled for Crobat to pull up, but since it couldn't pull up and out from its dive bomb attack in time, Dragonbreath engulfed the Poison/Flying Element and causing a massive amount of damage upon it.

"No, Crobat!" exclaimed Omar.

"Now Salamance," Beka called out, "finish this off with Dragon Claw!"

With its right front leg glowing in a pale green aura, Salamance flew up at Crobat and swung its glowing claw at the Poison/Flying Element, causing the final blow to cause a massive amount of damage to the opponent and thus causing it to faint.

"Crobat is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamance is the winner! The victor of this battle is Beka!"

The cheers of the crowd filled the stadium as Beka leaped into the air with her fist up, showing her cheer of victory. Her Salamance glided down toward its trainer as Beka ran up and wrapped her arms around the blue dragon's neck. With praises of thanks flowing from the trainer's mouth to the dragon's hearing, Salamance let out a joyful roar while sending out another blast of Dragonbreath into the air. The group applauded Beka and her team on a job well done as Omar, after recalling back Crobat, walked up to Beka and shook hands with her, wishing her good luck before exiting the battlefield.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar's Battle.

"We have now reached Battle #3 of the Hoenn League," came out Mrs. Destiny's voice to the audience, "and now, let us welcome our next participants: Edgar and Eugene!"

The crowd applauded as the next participates in the League stepped out into the sun. Edgar, coming in from the right side of the stadium, proceeded quietly to his trainer's box as his friends cheered him on to victory. His sapphire gaze was adverted ahead of him to see who his next opponent would be, this Eugene. From the left side of the stadium opening came forth Edgar's next opponent Eugene, a male trainer in his late years of age having long gray hair and a beard, thick grey eyebrows over his closed eyes, and pale wrinkled skin. He was dressed in long cream colored and black etched designed robes, resembling him as a temple priest, black sandals, and carried a brown staff having the ancient design of a Moltres carved on the top. The elderly man proceeded to his trainer's box and then, Eugene bowed before Edgar in respect, as did Edgar as well. Eugene then spoke in a raspy voice:

"Well my boy, let us have a good match today." This followed with a soft chuckle from the man.

"Yeah, let us then sir," Edgar said, nodding.

Eugene then reached into his robe's chest pocket and pulled out a red and white sphere of the Pokeball, his first. With a good flick of his right wrist, he threw the Pokeball into the battlefield and called out:

"Sandslash, go!"

The Pokeball popped open and a flash of white light emerged from within. Materializing onto the field, was Sandslash, a Ground Element that looked like a desert porcupine with sand colored skin with a white underbelly, hardened brown spikes that laid down upon its back, sharp white claws, and bright black eyes.

"Slash," Sandslash called out in a squeaky, yet rash tone.

Taking a Pokeball into his black gloved hand, Edgar threw his first Pokeball out into the open air and called out:

"Blade, go!"

In a flash of white light, Blade appeared onto the field before Eugene and his Sandslash.

"Scep-tile," called out Blade.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Eugene's Sandslash

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Sandslash, begin with Brick Break!"

Sandslash began to charge its way toward Blade on all fours. As soon as it reached the Grass Element, Sandslash bounded into the air and extended out its left claw as it began to glow in a pale reddish-brown aura.

"Blade, evade!"

Lowering itself upon its green legs to gain a spin motion power-up, Blade leaped into the air and evade the oncoming Sandslash. Now that it was overhead of its opponent, Edgar called out to Blade:

"Blade, use Bullet Seed!"

Blade craned its green head down toward Sandslash and opened its mouth. From deep within its throat poured out a heavy hail storm of yellow and green illuminating seeds that slammed into Sandslash's back and caused a massive hit to the Ground Element. Sandslash was literally pounded into the ground by the barrage of Bullet Seed attack and thus causing it to quake in pain as it stood back to its feet.

"Sandslash, try your Body Slam attack!"

Sandslash, shaking off the side effects of its hurt, leapt after Blade in full force in hopes of landing a midair Body Slam at the Sceptile. Seeing Sandslash coming up from behind it through its yellow eyes, Blade did a twist in the air, facing the oncoming Ground Element.

"Now Blade, use Leaf Blade!"

Blade's leaves that were on its wrists began to flicker and then gleam in a green aura, turning into long scythe blades of green. With a powerful thrust of its left arm upwards, Blade landed the Leaf Blade upon Sandslash's front side of its body, causing another powerful hit to be absorbed into the Ground Element.

"Endure Sandslash!"

Sandslash, hearing Eugene's cry, focused its inner strength and created a golden barrier around it, sort of like Protect, only it helped for Sandslash to remain in the battle more, hanging on by one HP. The Leaf Blade's power caused Sandslash to be sent flying back to its side of the battlefield and crash onto the ground. Blade landed back onto its two feet safely on its side of the field, awaiting the next battle movement.

"Sandslash, can you get up?" asked Eugene to his Pokemon.

Sandslash climbed back up to its feet and awaited orders from its trainer; it wasn't going to give up so easily.

'Man,' thought Edgar, 'that's one tough Sandslash…taking all those Grass attacks and still being able to stand, yet, you do have to put in account that it _did _use Endure, but still…'

Edgar's thoughts stopped when he heard Eugene call out:

"Sandslash, use Flail!"

Sandslash came at Blade, its tail slightly glowing in a white light, as it prepared to make its attack upon Blade.

"No way!" exclaimed May, "How can Sandslash know the move Flail?"

"It can if it was an Egg Move," Beka explained to May, knowing this after reading a player's guide about the Ruby/Sapphire games in the real world.

"Oh, I see…" said May softly.

"Ed better do something fast," Brendan popped into the conversation, "other wise, his Sceptile is going to be KOed."

"Thanks to Eugene's combo moves of Endure and Flail," added in Benen.

"Come on Poliwag!" shouted out Misty as she heard there conversation, "You can do it!"

"Stop calling me that!" exclaimed Edgar, hearing that dreaded nickname, he then called out, "Blade, use Bullet Seed to finish this battle off!"

Blade opened its mouth and released another storm of Bullet Seeds upon Sandslash. Although Sandslash was taking the attacks, its will grew strong as it stormed through the attack and turned, slamming its tail against Blade and causing a massive blow to Edgar's Pokemon. Both Pokemon, taking damage from each other's attacks, collapsed and fainted on the battlefield.

"Both Sceptile and Sandslash are unable to battle," called out the referee, "this battle is declared a draw!"

Both trainers held out their Pokeballs ahead of them and called for their Pokemon to return. A beam of red light cut across the field from the ball and melted into the Pokemon, causing them to become one with the red light and to return back into the red and white vessels. Both Eugene and Edgar thanked their Pokemon for a job well done and continued on with the battle. Eugene pulled out a blue and green designed top and white bottom Pokeball, also known as a Net Ball, and threw it into the air, calling out:

"Wailord, go!"

The Net Ball popped opened and a massive surge of white light emerged upon the field. Levitating in the air, since water wasn't present upon the field was Eugene's second Pokemon, the mammoth Wailord.

"Wai-lord," echoed out the deep whale voice of Wailord, shaking the field with its cry.

"Whoa…" said Edgar, eyes plastered open to see the Wailord up close so close, showing how tiny the trainer was in comparison to the Water Element, "…that's one huge Pokemon…"

"Doesn't that remind you of his battle with Misty?" asked Brendan to May.

"Indeed," May nodded.

Edgar, now realizing his fate to face the monstrous size creature, pulled out his next Pokeball as well and threw it, calling out:

"Raiden, go!"

The Pokeball opened and in a white flash, Raiden was materialized upon the field.

"Man-ec-tric!" barked out Raiden's deep voice tone.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. Eugene's Wailord

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Wailord, begin with Blizzard!"

Wailord opened its huge mouth and from deep within its throat, a powerful blast of snow, wind, and ice began to roar forth and come toward Raiden.

"Raiden, use Thunder to block that Blizzard!"

With its body burning in sparks of electricity, Raiden sent out a powerful stream of electric current, literally incinerating the Blizzard attack on contact. The Thunder cut through and made its way toward Wailord.

"Wailord, Protect!"

Giving out another call, Wailord's body began to glow in a golden aura and deflected off the oncoming Thunder attack.

"Raiden, use Thunder Wave!"

Raiden's body began to glow in a bluish-white hue, followed by massive streams of blue and white colored sparks coming off of the Manectric's body and slamming into Wailord, causing paralyzes to the Water Element.

"Yes," cheered Edgar under his breath.

"Wailord, try your Hyper Beam!"

Wailord was able to over come its recent paralyzes stage and opened its huge mouth again, only this time, a golden orb of light began to collect and form inside its mouth. Once the attack was charged, the orb of light shot out, in the form of a concentrated beam of hyperactive energy, down toward Raiden.

"Raiden, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Lower on its haunches for a power boost, Raiden quickly evaded the Hyper Beam by leaping into the air. From its high advantage point in the air, Raiden saw through its red gaze that Hyper Beam had slammed into the field, causing smoke to cover the area of where it hit and thus causing a huge crater to form.

"Now Raiden, use Thunder!"

Raiden, with its body once again sparking in yellow electricity, sent out massive blasts of its most powerful Electric Element attack down upon Wailord, striking the whale Pokemon with a powerful critical hit. With its HP drained to zero, Wailord crashed to field and fainted.

"Wailord is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Manectric is the winner!"

"Great job Raiden!" called out Edgar as he watched his Manectric landed back on its side of the field safely.

"Mane," Raiden softly growled at Edgar, as if saying 'Thanks'.

Eugene recalled his fallen Wailord back into the Net Ball and then pulled out his last Pokeball. Throwing the ball into the air, he called out:

"Aggron, go!"

In a flash of white light, an Aggron appeared before the field in front of Edgar and Raiden.

"Agg-ron," growled out the Aggron.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. Eugene's Aggron

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Aggron, use Water Pulse!"

Aggron opened its mouth and released a powerful blast of blue light, taking the form of three rings, at Raiden. A little bit surprised that Eugene's Aggron knew a Water Element move, Edgar quickly reacted with:

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt to stop Water Pulse!"

Raiden's body glowed in a bright yellow hue and then shot out blasts of electricity at Water Pulse. Although weaker than Thunder, Thunderbolt however cut through and stopped Water Pulse.

"Aggron, now use Roar!"

Aggron opened its mouth and released out a powerful battle cry at Raiden, causing the Electric Element to freeze in its place and wince at the powerful noise. Soon, its body gleamed and materialized into a red light and shot back into its Pokeball back on Edgar's belt. Edgar now had to use his last Pokemon within this battle and without hesitation; he took his last Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Let's go Heavymetal!"

The Pokeball opened and Heavymetal appeared onto the field before him.

"Me-ta-gross," Heavymetal said in a deep voice.

"Now it's our turn," called out Edgar, and he shouted: "Heavymetal, use Brick Break!"

Withdrawing in its huge steel legs up to its body, Heavymetal shot across the battlefield, looking sort of like a UFO going across outer space. Once it was in close enough range of Aggron, Heavymetal's front right clawed leg came out and began to spark in a brownish-red aura. Heavymetal then slammed the attack into Aggron, causing massive damage to the Rock/Steel Element due to its duel Element status. However, Aggron still had some fight in it and recover to face off Heavymetal again as Heavymetal landed back onto the field upon its four legs.

"Aggron, use Earthquake!"

Aggron raised up its sturdy right leg and then slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to shake and for a white blast of light to shoot out and slam into Heavymetal, causing a massive hurt to the Steel/Psychic Element and for it to collapse to the battlefield.

"Come on Heavymetal!" Edgar's words of encouragement flowed to his Pokemon, "You can do this! Use Meteor Mash!"

Standing back up upon its legs, Heavymetal opened its mouth and deep within began to form a silverish-blue light. Once the attack was powered up, Heavymetal released it and the Meteor Mash shot across the field, like a blazing comet across the night sky. Eugene called for his Aggron to attack, but it was too late when the Steel Element attack slammed into Aggron's chest and finished off the opponent to a faint.

"Aggron is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Metagross is the winner! The victor of this battle goes to Edgar!"

The cheer of the stadium bursted once again in a frenzy of claps, chants, and whistles for the next member of the final four in the Hoenn League. Edgar leapt into the sky, with a happy expression upon his face, and gave out a prideful shout. He then ran out and hugged his Metagross for a job well done as Heavymetal held a joyous expression upon its steel face. The group applauded, with a few friendly taunts from Brendan, and congratulated Edgar on a job well done while both Edgar and Eugene shook hands in hoping to meet once again for a rematch.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is Beka and Edgar in the final four.

I apologies for the long delay, I have been _very busy _with getting stuff straight for school next year and for the numerous art projects that are due in the following weeks. And again, I'm sorry (bows in forgiveness) and I thank you all for your patience.


	53. Four

Before I begin, I would like to thank authors HollisHawk and Jack of Blades for submitting their characters to this story, so if you see the trainer names of Vanessa Venom (character by HollisHawk) and Jack Cameron (character by Jack of Blades), they do not belong to me.

Four

The new morning had now arrived, awaking the fresh new day of Day Six of the Hoenn League. Since there were only two battles left in the competition, the battles were going to be waged later on in the afternoon. This gave Beka the perfect time to sneak out and explore the city of Evergrande by herself…

The morning breeze, being of a mixture of crisp salty air from the sea and warm wind that floated from the surrounding forests, gently blew around the female trainer as the wind gently picked up her red hair and seemed to run its invisible fingers through the silky strands. Beka was walking down a peaceful avenue that was surrounded by tall buildings that supplied not only Pokemon needs, but also the needs for one who wanted to shop or just simply send the day enjoying the city atmosphere. Soon, Beka came up to the end of the street she was walking on and saw that a corner café was sitting before her. The gray building stood tall along the corner of the street, with Beka peering inside to see that red curtains of velvet hung and painted on the window, in red and gold-outlined paint, of the shop read:

**Evergrande Café: Simply Sip Your Worries Down the Drain.**

"Nice title," Beka said, pressing along a soft laugh.

Beka then reached out and took hold of the brass handle that connected to the glass door and pulled back, opening the door. She then let herself slip in and once she was inside, let the door close shut behind her. The inside of the café had a warm welcoming feeling to it, like the warmth of a mid summer's day, with its tile floor arranged in black and white, like a checkerboard, white walls dimpled with pictures of a city upon the water, and black metal tables with matching chairs along the floor of the shop. Beka slowly walked up to one of the paintings that hung from the wall of the café and peered into it, seeing the city up close. Beka then realized she had seen this city before and when she scanned the painting over, just to make sure she hadn't missed a single detail of it, she saw black cursive writing at the bottom. Looking at the writing, it spelled out:

**Alto Mare: 2003**

'No way,' thought Beka, her hazel eyes slightly widened to the sight of this, 'Alto Mare City!'

She remembered that she watched the anime movie about Alto Mare shortly before she was transported to the Pokemon World and knew that it was home to the Legendaries, Latios and Latias, as well as the Soul Dew, the crystal sphere that was held deep within the hideaway of the Eon Pokemon and kept the city from plundering into chaos.

'Wait,' thought Beka, turning her thoughts to a few months back, 'back in Vendraturf, Wally said that the Soul Dew was found hundreds of years ago by the people who first settled in the city…but, there hasn't been any Pokemon News reports of Alto Mare falling into chaos, so there has to be a Soul Dew in the vicinities of the city…there can't possibly be…_two Soul Dews _in the Pokemon World…can it?'

Just then, a French accented voice snapped Beka back to reality as the voice said:

"Bonjour! How may I help you today madam?"

Beka turned her head away from the painting and toward the direction of the voice. At a counter stood a middle age man with dark brown hair, black eyes, and had a thin French mustache over his upper lip, wearing an outfit of a waiter, with a white button up long-sleeve shirt, black pants and polished shoes, and had a red menu pamphlet under his arm. He smiled softly as Beka said:

"Oh, my I please have a table?"

"But of course!" the waiter smiled, "Would you like to dine inside the café or just outside?"

"Why not," smiled Beka, "outside sounds like a good place to dine…it's so pleasant this morning."

"Yes it is," the waiter smiled as well and said: "come this way then…"

Beka followed the pleasant waiter toward another door that rested at the other end of the café and they both existed out of it. Beka and the waiter then stepped outside to a small, iron fenced-in part of the café where there were about five black and white checkered metal tables and matching seats that rested on the red brick ground. The waiter led Beka to one of the tables and let her take her seat. Handing her a menu, he asked:

"Would you like something to drink while you decide what to order madam?"

"Sure," said Beka and then quickly glimpsed at the drink section of the menu and said: "I'll have the hot chocolate please."

"Okay," the waiter said nodding, "be back soon!"

With that, the waiter turned and reentered into the shop while Beka watched him leave. She then turned her gaze back to the menu and wondered what to have. She was craving for a dessert and decided that, even though it was still morning, to try one of their specials of the day, in which today would be…raspberry cheesecake.

'I think I'll choose that!' Beka said, having a big smile upon her face to be able to indulge in something she hadn't had in a long time.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind Beka, "but may I sit here with you Beka?"

Beka was surprised when she heard the voice. She didn't know who it was, for it sounded like a mature woman's voice, and it knew her name. Beka turned her head and saw a woman standing before her. She looked like she was about in her early twenties, although she was three inches shorter than Beka was and had a very thin built, with long, wavy red hair that housed purple dyed streaks, skin that was slightly tanned, and had long purple fingernails that looked like they were filed into sharp claws. Perhaps the most noticeable feature to this woman was her eyes, for her right eye was colored in a deep dark blue, like the midnight sky, while her left was a milky white and slitted like a cat's. The stranger wore an attire consisting of a dark purple long skirt with a long sleeved shirt of the same color, flip-flop sandals, and jewelry consisting of a gold chain belt around her waist, thick gold wristbands and anklets, with the anklets being thicker than her wristbands. Beka, a little curious of whom this person was and not wanting to be rude, said:

"Sure, go on ahead."

"Thank you Beka," the woman nodded and then proceeded to a chair that sitted across from Beka on the other side of the table.

The woman sighed a breath of relief as she sat down and got settled within the metal chair, just as the waiter had come out with Beka's hot chocolate. He placed the white mugged drink at Beka's place and then said:

"Oh? I see we have another customer! What would you like to drink madam?"

"Some hot tea please," the woman said.

"Okay," the waiter said nodding, "I'll be back with your drink."

He then left to return into the café. Beka looked down at her hot chocolate, to see that it was prepared the way she liked it: it was a milky chocolate brown hued liquid with a huge mound of frothy whipped creamed dollop on top with chocolate shavings sprinkled all over. Beka gingerly took the mug to her lips and sipped on the hot liquid, being careful not to burn herself. The drink was extremely rich in flavor, but not too rich to make Beka's insides turn upside, with the delicate softness of the whip cream melted with the drink. Beka then looked up to see the woman looking back at her, which caused Beka to ask:

"So, how do you know my name?"

"Well," the woman said, "you are going to be my next opponent in the final four of the Hoenn League."

"Oh," said Beka, her voice filled with recognition, "then you must be Vanessa Venom! I heard that was my next opponent, but I didn't get a chance to see your picture on profile. It's an honor to meet you Miss. Venom!"

Beka stuck out her green fingered and white-gloved hand to Vanessa so she could shake it.

"Please," said Vanessa, shaking Beka's extended hand, "just call me Vanessa; and it's an honor to meet you too."

"So I understand you train Poison Elements," said Beka, "I just battle a Poison trainer yesterday…Omar Sergio."

"Yes," Vanessa nodded, "I saw that battle and I'm impressed by your skills."

"Well," said Beka, "you should really be thanking my Pokemon. They are the heart and soul of everything that I do as a trainer. Without them, I wouldn't be here…so if you want to give praises to someone, give it to them…"

Beka stared thoughtfully at her drink, seeing the distance reflection of clouds in the sky.

"Here is your tea madam," came the voice of the waiter, sort of startling Beka from her thoughts.

A white mug with golden brown transparent liquid of hot tea, along with sugar and cream, was placed before Vanessa and she thanked the waiter. The waiter nodded and then turned to Beka and asked:

"Have you decided on something to eat madam?"

"Yes," nodded Beka, "I'll have your raspberry cheesecake please."

"Ah, excellent choice!" the waiter said pleasingly, "I'll be back with it soon!"

He once again left back into the shop as Vanessa, after preparing her tea the right way, began to delightfully sip at her hot tea.

"Ah, delicious," Vanessa said softly. "Vanessa…"

Beka said, finally finding the words to ask Vanessa a question, "…I…don't want to be rude or anything like that, but…what happened to your left eye?"

"It's okay," Vanessa said, softly smiling, "a lot of trainers have asked that question to me all the time…you aren't an exception…" Vanessa then began to say: "Well, I got into an accident, which I do not want to get into details with, that left me like this…I'm blinded in that eye, thanks to the accident and for some unexplained reason…tears will stream out of it…"

Just as Vanessa had said that, a thin line of tears fell from the milky eye.

"Oh, sorry," Vanessa apologized as she took out a purple handkerchief and wiped her eye dry.

"No, it's okay," said Beka softly, "no need to apologies, I should be the one saying sorry since I brought up the subject…"

"It's quite alright," Vanessa said softly.

Just then, Beka heard: "Here's your raspberry cheesecake madam!"

Beka turned and saw the waiter place a white china plate down before the trainer, with a big slice of raspberry cheesecake. The triangle slice of delight was made up of a vanilla-bean and light pink swirled filling with chocolate cookie crust, whipped cream along the side, and raspberry syrup gently swished back and forth along the top of the dessert. Beka's eyes glittered in delight and her mouth watered at the heavenly sight before her.

'Mmm…cheesecake…' thought Beka, sort of resembling a famous television character.

"Enjoy!" the waiter said and once again left.

Pick up a fork, Beka sliced the pointed end of the cheesecake and picked it up with the fork. She then placed the piece in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Immediately, she felt like she was in cheesecake heaven and was craving for more. Beka looked up to see Vanessa was still sipping on her tea and being curdious, she asked:

"Would you like some Vanessa?"

The Poison Element trainer, seeming surprised at the offer, simply said:

"Sure!"

With another fork at hand, the two female trainers dug into the cheesecake. Soon, they would become enemies on the battlefield, but for now, the tides of friendship were washed upon this current atmosphere.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So does anyone know where Beka is?" asked Brendan, who, along with May and Benen, were sitting in a lobby area of the Pokemon Center, wondering where their friend had run off to.

"Beats me," said Benen, "I haven't seen her at all this morning and I was the first one up."

"Maybe she went to get in some last minute battle training before her match later on today," said May, pressing on the suggestion.

"Probably," said Benen, nodding in agreeance to May, "it would seem like a possible thing Beka would have done."

"Well, in that case," said Brendan, "I guess we have nothing to worry about."

"Unless of course," said May, "our own personal renactor of Casanova was to find out where she has gone to."

"Well," said Brendan, pressing on a smile, "we'll just make up something for the little Poliwag."

"First of all…I would like it if you were not to call me by that name, unless of course, I'll have to have Aurora use you as a target practice…" came the deep, dark voice of the blue eye trainer, who was standing right behind Brendan when the Hoenn trainer had spoken. Brendan immediately froze in terror at the familiar voice of his friend and then heard him say: "…and second, what do you mean by 'make up something'?"

"Uh…" said Brendan, who was now sweat-dropping, "…well…I…"

May sighed and said to Edgar: "If you must know Ed: we haven't seen Beka this morning and we are trying to figure out where she is and…"

"BEKA'S GONE MISSING!" Edgar shouted at the top of his voice, causing everyone in the Center to turn toward the group.

"Hey," said Brendan, "keep it done will ya? You're making a scene."

"So!" exclaimed Edgar again, "Is it wrong to shout about how shocked I am about Beka's disappeance!"

"Take it easy man!" exclaimed Brendan, "You're making it sound like a crime investigation story!"

"Take it easy!" Edgar exclaimed even louder, "What if something bad happened to her? Huh? What if she sprained her ankle and can't walk? What if she broke her leg? What if she's dangling from a cliff? What if Team Sky has captured her? What if...WHAT IF…"

"Hi Ed," came Beka's voice from behind Edgar.

"GAH!" screamed Edgar at the soft voice of the female trainer.

He turned to see Beka was, sure enough, standing behind, safe and sound.

"Beka!" said Edgar, happy anime tears streaming down his face as his blue eyes grew and soften into a happy stare as he hugged Beka, "I missed you! I was so worried!"

"Oh…uh, okay," said Beka, pressing on a soft smile and sweat-dropping.

"So, who is with you?" asked Brendan, curiously pointing at the stranger Beka had brought along.

"Oh!" said Beka, breaking from Edgar's hug and running over to Vanessa's side, where she then said: "Guys, this is Vanessa Venom. She is going to be my next opponent in the Hoenn League."

"Hello everyone," Vanessa said humbly, nodding her head in a small bow.

"Hello, I'm Brendan," said Brendan, shaking Vanessa's hand.

"I'm May," introduced May, waving to her.

"The name's Benen," Benen said while bowing his head in greetances.

"And I'm Edgar," greeted Edgar.

"It's nice to meet you all," Vanessa said.

Just then, another voice floated into the group as it said:

"Brendan? May? Edgar? Is that you guys?"

The voice, sounding masculine, made the group turn toward the direction from whence it came from. Standing before the group was a teenage boy, about the same age as Beka and the others, with rich brown colored hair and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a red sleeveless jacket that covered a black shirt, blue jeans, red and black sneakers, and a red and white Pokeball imprint cap.

"No way!" exclaimed Brendan, "Jack… Jack Cameron!"

"Yup," Jack smiled, "the one and only!"

"Jack!" exclaimed May, "it's been years since we last saw you!"

"Yeah, it has been!" said Jack, "Ever since the Battle Frontier."

"Battle Frontier?" asked Beka, not knowing what that place was about.

"You've never heard of it?" asked Vanessa, "The Battle Frontier is perhaps one of the few places just outside the Hoenn region that hosts numerous battle challenges all in one place."

"Wow, interesting…" said Beka, now wanting to know more about this place called the Battle Frontier.

"Well," came Brendan's voice into Beka's hearing, "this is Beka…she's been traveling with us through-out Hoenn for the past months."

Beka turned toward Brendan and saw that he was introducing Jack to her.

"Oh, hey!" said Beka, nodding in respect, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"As here too," Jack smiled, bowing as well.

"And this is Beka's next opponent/ new friend, Vanessa Venom," May added in to the introductions.

"How do you do?" said Vanessa, bowing in respect.

"Fine, how about you?" Jack asked, returning the bow.

"Just fine," Vanessa smiled softly.

"So Jack," said Edgar, with a grin on his face, "I just saw that you will be my next opponent in the final four."

"Yup, it appears so," Jack returned back the smile with one of his own.

"Really?" asked May, "How did you know Jack was even here?"

"Well," said Edgar, "before I came over and heard…Sweatband-Boy…call me that dread name that only Cousin Misty can referee me to, I checked out my next opponent and saw that it was Jack. I was surprised too, since I haven't been able to see other trainer's battles within the League, except of course for Misty's and Beka's."

"I see…" May said softly.

"Well Edgar," said Jack, fist up in the air, "ready to be send back down with the rest of the past defeatees?"

"Hah!" Edgar laughed, with his fist up in the air as well, "I've been a whole lot stronger since the Battle Frontier Jack and I'll prove it to ya!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Day Six of the Hoenn League Competition. Final Four. Beka's Battle.

"Welcome one and all to the Final Four of the Hoenn League Competition!" came the chiming voice of Mrs. Destiny over the microphone, "Today's battles will determine who will advance to the final two and to finally the victor of the Hoenn League! Without further or due, let's welcome Vanessa and Beka as they launch the first battle of the Final Four!"

The cheers of the crowd filled the Hoenn League stadium as the two female trainers made their way to the battle field. Beka came in from the right while Vanessa from the left side of the stadium's openings that lead into the battle field. Once both trainers made it to their respected trainer's boxes, they nodded to each other, as if saying they were ready to begin. Taking a Pokeball into her hand, Vanessa threw out her first Pokeball into the sky and called out:

"Silver go!" The Pokeball popped opened and in a mesh of white light materialized…

"GGGAAAHHHH!" came a distance scream from the stadium seating near Beka's side of the field, making Beka jump in fright.

Beka turned and saw it was Misty, climbing on top of Ash, as if to get away from the sight before her with her blue eyes in flared in fright.

"A-A-A-An…A-A-A-ARIADOS!" Misty screamed out, "I HATE BUGS!"

"Relax Mist," Ash said, sweat-dropping and having a half-closed blank expression on his face, "it's not going to come after us…"

Sure enough, Beka saw it was an Ariados standing before her on the field.

"A-ria-dos!" hissed out Silver in its bug voice.

Beka nodded, seeing the Bug/Poison Element ahead of her, and then took out her first Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!" In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Absol upon the field.

"Ab-sol!" cried out Absol in its deep voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Vanessa's Ariados, Silver

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Silver, begin with Sludge Bomb!"

Silver's pincer mouth opened to show a mass of purple light beginning to form from within. Once the energy of the orb was fully collected, the sphere shot out, now taking the form of a mass of toxic sludge.

"Absol, dodge and use Bite!"

Absol, lowering itself upon its white legs to add in a spring of energy, leapt into the sky and evaded the oncoming Sludge Bomb, which crashed into the spot where Absol would have been if it hadn't moved. Then, getting its target aimed from the sky, Absol came down at Silver with its teeth being bared as it came in for the attack.

"Now Silver, use String Shot!"

Silver opened its mouth and a spray of white material snaked out of its pincer mouth.

"Absol, dodge again!"

Absol, hearing its trainer's call, stopped Bite and did a mid-air twist, causing it to barely miss String Shot and to land back on to the field upon its white paws and black claws.

"Silver, use Body Slam!"

Silver began to make a mad dash at Absol, upon its insect legs, and then threw itself into the air toward Absol in order to prepare for Body Slam.

"Absol, use Blizzard!"

Absol opened its mouth and a powerful blast of wind, snow, and ice formed out. This caught Vanessa by surprise as Silver was sent back fly toward its side of the field. Silver was still able to battle, although its HP was cut in half, and showed it by pulling up its front legs up and pressing them near its body, as if showing its arm's muscles.

"Wow," said Ash from the stands, "that's one determined Ariados."

"Please don't say that word!" said Misty, covering her eyes in her hands.

"Okay Silver," said Vanessa with a smile on her face, "good! You're still ready for more! Okay, let's use Agility!"

Silver suddenly disappeared before Absol and then reappeared on the field on the other side of the field, only to again disappear. Silver did this continuously on the battlefield in order to boost its Speed Status and to confuse its opponent. Absol tried to keep up with Silver, but was shaking its head as its red eyes began to sting due to following the constant movement.

"Absol," said Beka, "don't let Silver confuse you! Just stay where you are and relax!"

Absol turned and nodded to its trainer in agreeance. It then, still standing up, closed its ruby eyes and listened to the Poison/Bug Element that danced around it; listening for a pattern in its movement.

"Now Silver, use Baton Pass!"

Silver, turning to Vanessa, gave it's a trainer a stare as if saying:

'Are you nuts! I'm about to win this round! You can't make me switch out now! I'll be ruler of the world if I do this!'

"Now Silver," Vanessa said sternly.

Silver, with a disappointing sigh, began to let its body glow in a pale white light and soon, it transformed into a red baton-shaped object. The baton swirled and twisted in the air and then transformed into a flash of red light as Silver returned back into its Pokeball. Vanessa then said to Beka:

"I must apologies for Silver's behavior. Strangely, it believes it will be future ruler of the world…"

"Oh," said Beka, pressing on a smile at Silver's personality, "it's okay. Silver has been raised very well though."

"Thank you," said Vanessa, "but that doesn't mean that I'll be nice to you in this battle Beka."

Beka just simply laughed and gestured Vanessa to continue. Vanessa nodded and then took out her next Pokeball, with it slightly glowing in a flash of white light in the Poison Element trainer's hand.

'It must be Silver's Baton Pass,' thought Beka, 'it's transferring its Status to the next opponent, which will be the Speed Status.'

Vanessa then threw her next Pokeball into the air and called out:

"Phantom, go!"

In a flash of white light appeared Vanessa's next Pokemon, Phantom the Tentacruel. Phantom was a Poison/Water Element that had the blue and black body of a jellyfish with two giant red jewels pressed into the sides of its head and one smaller one in its forehead, two blue pincers that hanged from under its body along with about fifteen or so grayish-brown tentacles, and piercing black eyes. "Ten-ta-cruel," called out Phantom in a deep voice.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Misty, with her eyes gleaming in a bright light at the sight of the Water Pokemon, "A Tentacruel!"

"Geez," muttered Edgar under his breath, "get a grip cousin…"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Vanessa's Tentacruel, Phantom

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Phantom, begin with Toxic!"

Phantom, raising up two of its tentacles over its head, began to form a mass of purple light in the space between the tentacles, followed by a blast of toxic sludge to come falling out of the Poison/Water Element's grip and toward Absol.

"Absol, dodge with Aerial Ace!"

Absol suddenly disappeared into thin air as the Toxic slammed into the empty target on the opponent's side of the field. Then, just as it reappeared, Absol came up from behind Phantom and slammed a powerful Flying Element assault on the jellyfish Pokemon. Vanessa smirked and said:

"Capture it Phantom!"

Whipping its tentacles backwards, the gray-brown mass of waving structures wrapped around Absol's form and caught the Dark Element in its grasp. Absol tried to struggle against the mist of tentacles, but was rendered motionless when the tentacles bided tighter around its white form. Beka wondered about how she was going to free her companion from that trap and then an idea popped into her mind. With a smirk upon her face, she called out:

"Absol, use Thunderbolt!"

Hearing its trainer, Absol's scythe immediately began to glow and crackle with bright yellow electricity, as well as the rest of its body, and sent out the blast of electric current coursing through Phantom. Wincing in pain from the Thunderbolt, Phantom's tentacles loosed from Absol's form and gave the Dark Element a good chance to escape the forest of tentacles and to make its way back to its side of the field.

"Don't let that Thunderbolt stop you Phantom!" exclaimed Vanessa, "Attack with Blizzard!"

Phantom, with its black gaze aflared with determination, let its forehead jewel glow in a pale blue light and flicker in an icy-white mist. Then, from out the glowing gem came a powerful blast of Blizzard's fury at the opponent. Beka called for Absol to watch out, but Blizzard got to the Dark Element first and immediately froze it into an ice crystal. Beka's hazel eyes plastered in horror at Absol was frozen still within the ice and cried out:

"Absol!"

"Now Phantom, use Hydro Pump!"

From its blue and black body, a powerful surging blast of Hydro Pump was sent across the field and slammed into the ice crystal, breaking the frozen prison and for it to blast Absol into the field and for it to faint.

"Absol is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Tentacruel is the winner!"

Beka held out Absol's Pokeball and asked for her Dark Element to return. A thin beam of red light shot out of the Pokeball and hit Absol, causing Absol to become one with the light and to return back into its red and white vessel.

"Thank you Absol," said Beka to its Pokeball, "you deserve as good rest."

Beka then pulled out her second Pokeball and threw it out into the field, calling out:

"Salamence, I choose you!" In a flash of white light once the Pokeball popped open, materialized Beka's Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" bellowed out Salamence onto the field.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamence vs. Vanessa's Tentacruel, Phantom

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Phantom, let's begin with Sludge Bomb!"

Just like it had prepared Toxic, Phantom raised up its long tentacles and formed a sphere of toxic sludge in its open space and then released the purple sludge at Salamence.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

Salamence took to the sky upon its red wings and easily evaded Sludge Bomb. Then, with a poetic grace upon its crimson wings, made a graceful flip in the air before disappearing into thin air. It then, just as Absol had done, suddenly reappeared behind Phantom and slammed the aerial attack into the back of the Poison/Water Element.

"Don't give in Phantom!" exclaimed Vanessa, "Grab it!"

"Fly Salamence!" exclaimed Beka.

Salamence took to the skies again, but it didn't get far when Phantom had wrapped its tentacles around the dragon's back legs.

"Now use Ice Beam!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Beka saw that a spark of icy-blue light was beginning to form from Phantom's forehead and she then cried out:

"Salamence, Dragonbreath!"

Salamence craned its head down toward Phantom and opened its mouth. From deep within its throat sparked green flashes of light which flooded into green draconic fire down upon Phantom, causing a critical hit to the Poison/Water Element and for it to become parlayed. With paralyzes taken over, Salamence broke free of the tentacles and took to the sky, with Beka calling out:

"Now Salamence, use Dragonbreath one more time!"

Throwing its head forward with mouth wide-open, Salamence unleashed another blast of Dragonbreath down at Phantom and this blast caused Phantom to be slammed into the ground and for it to faint.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamence is the winner!"

Vanessa quietly recalled Phantom back into its Pokeball and thanked her battle partner a job well done. She then pulled out her next Pokeball and called back out Silver; this also followed by another scream from the audience. Beka simply sweat-dropped and decided it was time for a Pokemon exchange.

"Return Salamence!" said Beka, holding out Salamence's Pokeball. In a flash of red light, Beka recalled back her Salamence into the Pokeball.

"Huh?" asked May, "Why did Beka recall back her Salamence? It has a clear advantage over Silver…"

"Who knows," said Brendan softly. Beka then took out her last registered Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light from the mid-air Pokeball came forth Beka's Milotic.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in its beautiful aquatic voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. Vanessa's Ariados, Silver

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Silver, use Toxic!"

Silver, opening up its white pincers, spat out a massive mound of toxic sludge at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Safeguard!"

Milotic squinted its crimson eyes, as if to concentrate its chi, and soon, a crystal veil arose from around it. Once Toxic hit, it immediately disintegrated on contact to the crystal barrier and brought no harm to Milotic.

"Nice," Vanessa commented, then added: "Silver, use Hidden Power!"

With its body flashing in a pale white hue for a brief moment, Silver began to have tiny spheres of white light dance around its form as they grew. Once they grew to a right size, Silver released the Hidden Power attack upon the field at Milotic.

"Milotic, Icy Wind!"

Milotic raised up its fanned tail and splitted it, causing from between the open split a powerful blast of ice and wind to come spiraling out; slamming into and deflecting off Hidden Power.

"Now Silver, use Leech Life!"

Silver began to run at Milotic with its pincers now glowing in a faint light green light, getting ready to attack the Water Element.

"Milotic, use Blizzard!"

Milotic, raising up its fanned tail again and splitting it, caused this time for the icy rage of Blizzard to play out and sweep across the field, hitting the oncoming Ariados back. Silver, determined not to give up, made a powerful jump at Milotic, clasped to its tail, and sank its pincers into its scaled tail. Milotic let out a high pitched cry as the blistering pain of Leech Life took hold and the Water Element was drained of its strength. Silver leapt back to its side of the field while Milotic began to recover from its injury.

"Okay Silver, let's use Signal Beam!"

Silver's pointed appendages on its back flashed in a red and green light and the two beams danced out and slammed into Milotic, causing a critical hit to befall upon the dragon serpent Pokemon.

"Don't give up Milotic!" Beka shouted encouragement to her Water Element, "You've faced tougher opponents before, so let's use Hydro Pump!"

Milotic opened its mouth and a powerful blast of water bursted forth and twisted its way toward Silver.

"Dodge Silver!"

Silver evade over to its left as the Hydro Pump flew by its right.

"Good, now use Signal Beam again!"

Silver once again released the Bug Element attack at Milotic.

"Milotic, jump!"

Raising up into the air while coiling up upon its tail like a spring, Milotic leapt into the air and with its graceful arch in the air, it watched as Signal Beam hit the empty target on the field.

"Now Milotic, use Tackle!"

With its head down at Silver, Milotic began to fall down toward the Poison/Bug Element.

"Silver, use String Shot!"

Silver unleashed another spray of sticky white String Shot at Milotic.

"Now Milotic, use Iron Tail!"

Flipping in the air so its tail was now toward Silver, the scaled and fan-tipped tail glowed in a metallic light and easily slashed through the String Shot, while also slamming a powerful blow upon Silver, causing the insect to faint.

"Ariados is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic is the winner!"

Vanessa recalled back Silver and thanked it for a job well done, followed by the statement:

"Don't worry, your quest for world domination will be alive again soon…"

Vanessa then pulled out her next Pokeball and said to Beka:

"You know, you've been a very strong opponent Beka…in fact, you are one in a few trainers that have really given me a run for my money, but you are now about to meet my very first Pokemon, the one Pokemon that has helped me through thick and thin and will give you a battle of a life-time…"

She then threw her Pokeball into the sky and called out:

"Arsenic, let's go!"

In a flash of white light from the Pokeball materialized Vanessa's last Pokemon: Arsenic the Nidoking. Arsenic was a Poison/Ground Element that had purple colored spiked skin with a tan underbelly, white claws and toes, giant ears that had a green hue in the inside of them, a giant purple horn that poked from between its forehead and nostrils, teeth that protruded out, and sharp black eyes. Beka noticed that this Nidoking was a bit different from an original, the difference being that Arsenic was a bit bigger than the average Nidoking and had blue tips on his huge spikes.

"Ni-do!" bellowed out Arsenic in its thunderous roar.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. Vanessa's Nidoking, Arsenic

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Arsenic, begin with Rage!"

Arsenic, seeming to brew with an emotion of anger, charged at Milotic in a stampede of fury as he began Rage.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!"

Milotic opened its mouth and a powerful blast of water streamed out toward the oncoming Nidoking.

"Now Arsenic, ride with Surf!"

Arsenic, his body glowing in a blue light for a brief moment, suddenly was rising from the ground as a tidal wave was instantly created from the battlefield. The Surf attack helped Arsenic evade the Hydro Pump as the powerful Water Element blast just simply crashed into Surf and became one with the wave.

"Now Arsenic, use Thunder!"

With its body glowing in a faint yellow aura, electricity seemed to dance around Arsenic's horn that rested on the bridge of its head and then, a powerful blast of the attack was sent down upon Milotic.

"Milotic, Protect!"

Milotic, surrounding itself in a shield of golden light, stood up to the Thunder attack as the powerful Electric Element blast negated off the Water Element as well as the now crashing Surf attack. The two Pokemon where back were they started on the field and then Vanessa called out:

"Arsenic, Brick Break!"

Arsenic, with his left fist slightly glowing in a reddish-brown aura, charged at Milotic again in hopes of landing the powerful Fighting Element attack at the Water Element.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!"

Raising up its fanned tail up toward its face and splitting it, a ball of icy-white light formed and then formed into an oncoming stream of dancing ice.

"Arsenic, now switch to Flamethrower!"

Arsenic, now stopping Brick Break, opening his mouth and deep from within his throat blasted forth a stream of red, orange, and yellow light that twisted together to form the stream of flames. The Flamethrower incinerated through the Ice Beam easily as the blast continued forth toward Milotic. Milotic was hit by the Flamethrower, although not causing much damage to its HP, causing a flaring red blotch to occur on Milotic's peach-tone smooth skin.

'Oh no!' thought Beka, 'Milotic's burned! Safeguard's effect is down!'

"Now Arsenic, finish with Thunder!"

Arsenic's horn glowed again in crackling yellow electricity and in a massive series of sparks, sent out a large blast of the raging Thunder attack. Milotic was struck by the Electric Element attack and took out the rest of its HP, causing it to fall and lay fainted on the field.

"Milotic is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Nidoking is the winner!"

"Milotic, return!" called out Beka, holding out Milotic's Pokeball.

A stream of red light shot out of the Pokeball and hit Milotic, causing the Water Element to become one with the light. Melting with the beam, Milotic returned back into its Pokeball.

"Thank you Milotic," said Beka, "you deserve a long rest."

She pulled out her last Pokeball and threw it out, calling upon Salamence. In a flash of white light, Salamence returned back to the battle field and the final round began…

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamence vs. Vanessa's Nidoking, Arsenic

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Arsenic, begin with Secret Power!"

Arsenic's body glowed in a pale aura flash and then from his mouth shot out a stream of multicolored arrows as they twirled their way toward Salamence.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!"

Salamence opened its mouth and from within formed a golden orb of light. Once the attack was ready, the orb blasted out in a beam of searing light which caused Secret Power to be dissolved by the attack and for the attack to slam into Arsenic. Arsenic, although taking heavy amounts of damage, was still standing strong after the powerful attack and let out a powerful roar to show he wasn't going to give in.

'Vanessa has raised that Nidoking very well,' thought Beka, 'like all of her other Pokemon I saw. She is a very talented trainer…'

"Arsenic, now use Ice Beam!"

Arsenic opened its mouth and sent out a frosty blast of dance light toward Salamence.

"Salamence, counter with Flamethrower!"

Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed a full frontal blast of Flamethrower at Ice Beam. The two attacks hit and exploded on contact, negating each other off.

"Arsenic, Icy Wind!"

Arsenic opened his mouth again, this time letting a powerful blast of wind and ice come out and toward Salamence.

"Salamence, Fire Blast!"

Salamence, opening its mouth up again, unleashed an even powerful Fire Element attack at the opponent, in the form of a fiery five pointed star, as it hit Icy Wind and again caused a negating effect.

"Arsenic, Sludge Bomb!"

Arsenic had opened his mouth, yet again, and this time unleashed a powerful ball of toxic sludge.

"Salamence, dodge!"

Salamence, spreading out its wings, took to the sky, but didn't get up in the sky quick enough and was slammed by the Sludge Bomb. Salamence roared in pain as the Poison Element attack took its effect.

"No! Salamence!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Arsenic," said Vanessa, "finish off with Ice Beam!"

Arsenic opened its mouth again and a powerful Ice Beam flowed out. Beka knew she only had one chance left and she gave out her final command:

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!"

Salamence, hearing its trainer's cry, ignored the Sludge Bomb and opened its mouth to unleash another Hyper Beam, only this one seem to begin to glow a bit brighter. The Hyper Beam slashed through the Ice Beam and slammed into Arsenic, the searing burning of the hyperactive energy melting into its skin and causing a massive critical hit damage to the Nidoking. Arsenic fell back in defeat and fainted.

"Nidoking is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamence is the winner. The victor of this battle is Beka!"

The roar of the crowd echoed through out the stadium at the victory of the first trainer to move on to the final round of the League. Beka ran up and threw her arms around the Dragon/Flying Element's neck and gave the dragon a big hug of congratulations. Meanwhile, Vanessa had recalled her Nidoking back into his Pokeball and said to the red and white sphere in her hand:

"Arsenic, I am very proud of you…to you and the others on a job well done…"

Just then, Vanessa looked up to see Beka before her, with her green-fingered and white gloved hand before her.

"Vanessa," said Beka, "you are an amazing trainer. I am honored to battle someone like you and hopefully in the future, we will have a rematch." "Yes," Vanessa said nodding, "and when that day comes, I will be ready."

They both shook hands in good sportsmanship as the crowd continued to applaud for both of the trainers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar's Battle.

"We have now come to the final battle of the Hoenn League Competition," came Mrs. Destiny's voice over the microphone, "and so, without further or do, let's welcome our two final trainers: Edgar and Jack!"

The cheers of the stadium roared and echoed throughout as the two final trainers entered into the battlefield. Edgar, coming from the right side of the stadium, proceeded up to the chalked trainer's box that was traced onto the field while Jack, coming in from the left, proceeded as well up to his trainer's box on his side of the field. Once the two trainers had reached their respected sides, a signal was given out to show that they could begin their battle. Once the signal commence, Jack took out his first Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Gyarados, go!"

The Pokeball popped opened and in a flash of white flight formed out the serpent dragon Water/Flying Element of Gyarados, as it levitated slightly above the ground. The Gyarados released out a harsh hissing roar as it entered upon the field, but to Edgar, this Gyarados wasn't as scary as the one his cousin had battled with earlier. Without hesitation, Edgar pulled out his first Pokeball as well and threw it, calling out:

"Raiden, go!"

In a flash of white light, Raiden appeared on the field, sort of letting a thin stream of electricity dance around its blue and yellow fur, as the Electric Element gazed up into the amethyst eyes of the Gyarados through ruby eyes.

"Man-ec-tric," Raiden growled out softly.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. Jack's Gyarados

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Gyarados, start off with Earthquake!"

Gyarados, bring up its tail near the back of its head, slammed its yellow scaled underbelly to the ground, causing a massive shockwave to occur and followed by an enormous blast of the Earthquake attack to streak its way across the field toward Raiden.

"Raiden, use Quick Attack!"

Raiden, crouching upon its blue legs to act like a spring, bounded in a graceful leap over the battlefield as Earthquake rumble by under it. Then, while still in the air, came down at Gyarados in a flash of white light and slammed into Gyarados' forehead, just to deliver a small damage to its HP. Seeing the damage done, Raiden returned back to its side of the field.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados, quickly recovering from the Quick Attack, opened its huge mouth and a concentrated blast of water spewed out down toward Raiden.

"Raiden, counter with Thunder!"

Raiden's body began to glow in a bright crackling of yellow light and then unleashed a massive blast of electric current out toward the oncoming Hydro Pump; slicing through the attack to eventually negate it.

"Gyarados, use Earthquake again!"

Gyarados, as it had done before, slammed its underside onto the ground and caused another blast of earthly energy to blaze its way across the field toward Raiden.

"Okay Raiden, dodge and use Thunder Wave!"

Raiden, leaping into the air once again, again evaded another Earthquake. Then, its body beginning to glow in a pale white and blue aura, Raiden, unleashed a series of bluish-white electric currents at Gyarados and struck the Water/Flying, causing paralyzes to occur to Jack's Gyarados.

"No, Gyarados!" exclaimed Jack.

"Now Raiden," called out Edgar, "finish off with Thunderbolt!"

Raiden, its body glowing again in a flashing yellow aura, sent out another stream of electrical current toward Gyarados. Since Gyarados was combined of the Water/Flying Elements, both super effective to Electric Element attacks, was easily knocked out of the battle.

"Gyarados is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Manectric is the winner!"

Jack simply recalled back his Gyarados and thanked it for a job well done. He then took out his second Pokeball and threw it into the battlefield, calling out:

"Espeon, go!"

In a flash of white light, an Espeon, a Psychic Element that looked like a desert fox with soft lavender colored fur, giant ears that had purple hues on the inside, thin whiskers on the sides of its face, a red ruby jewel that glowed upon the creature's forehead, a long tail that splitted into two, prong-like tips, and deep amethyst eyes that glowed with a deep intelligence.

"Esp-eon!" called out Espeon in a small voice.

"An Espeon, huh?" said Edgar, pulling out Raiden's Pokeball and then calling out: "Raiden, return!"

In a flash of red light, Raiden materialized back into its light energy form and returned back into the Pokeball. Placing Raiden's Pokeball back upon his belt, Edgar threw out his next Pokemon and called out:

"Luna, go!"

In a flash of white light, Edgar's shiny Absol, Luna, appeared on the field before the Espeon.

"Ab-sol," Luna called out as it appeared onto the field.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. Jack's Espeon

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Espeon, start off with Swift!"

Espeon opened its mouth and sent out flashes of golden stars of light upon the opponent's side of the field; slamming into Luna and causing slivers of its HP to drop. Edgar knew Luna could take the attack and urged her to stand her ground, in which she did.

"Okay Luna," said Edgar, "let's go in with Shadow Ball!"

Luna opened its mouth, showing that a sphere of black energy was beginning to collect within, and then sent out the ball of Ghost energy at Espeon; the attack crackling with purple and black electricity as it spin its was down the field toward the Psychic Element.

"Espeon, use Shadow Ball as well!"

Espeon, just like had Luna preformed, released its own version of Shadow Ball toward Luna's attack. The two Ghost Element attacks slammed into one another, causing an explosion to occur on the field and for thick smoke to envelop the battlefield. Seconds later, the smoke cleared and left the two opponents to go at it again.

"Okay Espeon, use Iron Tail!"

With its forked tail swaying gently in the air, as if it was detecting changes in the wind, Espeon focused its energy upon its tail; causing it to glow in a metallic hue. Then, the Psychic Element charged at Luna at full force in order to deliver the Steel Element attack.

"Luna, use Bite!"

Luna, seeing Espeon heading right in front of its direction, also charged toward the fox Pokemon, teeth bared and sort of tinting in a faint black aura. Once it got within close range, Espeon swung its tail and it slammed right across Luna's face, giving a powerful blow to the Dark Element and causing Luna to be sent back toward its side of the battlefield. Edgar gasped in shock on how powerful Jack's Espeon was, even though Psychic attacks wouldn't affect Luna, that didn't mean that Jack didn't have any other plans up his sleeves.

'Gotta be careful next time,' thought Edgar.

"Espeon, use Assist!"

"What?" asked Brendan, "But…an Espeon can't learn Assist, it's not even an Egg Move."

"Unless of course," said Beka softly, making the group turn towards her, "Jack's Espeon is just like my Blaziken…it is, or was, infected with a PokeVirus and has caused it to learn a certain move it can't get from experience or from an Egg…"

"That's right," Brendan said, realizing he had told Beka about this months ago when they first began their journey in Hoenn, and then turned back to the battle.

Espeon, rising up upon its back legs, lifted up its right paw and it started to glow in a white sphere around the small paw. From the white light came forth the movement of Espeon slamming its paw to the ground and unleashing a powerful shockwave and blaze of Earthquake. 'It's using Earthquake!' exclaimed Beka in her mind. Edgar caught sight of the attack as well and called out:

"Luna, dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

Lower itself upon its red legs and gaining energy as if it were a spring, Luna bolted up into the sky and easily dodged Earthquake. Then while gliding upon the breeze, Luna opened its mouth and unleashed the powerful blast of Shadow Ball. The crackling of dark energy Ghost Element attack zoomed down toward Espeon and slammed into the Psychic Element, causing a powerful critical hit to Espeon.

"Espeon!" exclaimed Jack.

"Now Luna," called out Edgar, "use Slash!"

Still coming down upon Espeon, Luna raised up its right paw as its black claws glowed in a brilliant white luster. Then, when it was in close range, Luna swiped out its right paw across Espeon and caused a powerful critical hit to the Psychic Element; causing it to faint.

"Espeon is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol is the winner!"

Just as before, Jack recalled his fallen Pokemon and thanked it for a job well done. He then looked back up to the field and sweat-dropped, seeing Luna tackling and pinning Edgar to the ground and showering the black-haired, sapphire-eyed trainer with Absol kisses on his face while Edgar released howls of laughter. Jack then simply laughed, to see that Edgar must have raised his Absol to be so caring for its trainer, but then he finally spoke up and said:

"Edgar, you have certainly grown in strength after the Battle Frontier. I mean, you've been able to knock out two of my Pokemon and you have been able to still keep your team in the game…"

"Well," said Edgar, getting back up to his feet, "I told you so!"

"Heh, right," Jack said, taking a hold of his last Pokeball, "well Edgar Knight, it's time to let this show go on…"

With the flick of his wrist, Jack threw out his last Pokeball and called out:

"Let's show 'em what we got! Go, Furai!"

The Pokeball popped opened and a mesh of white light poured out, taking the form of Jack's last Pokemon. Standing upon the field was Furai, Jack's Flygon.

"Fly-gon!" screeched out Furai to the field before Edgar and Luna.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. Jack's Flygon, Furai

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Furai, use Earthquake!"

Raising up into the air upon its green and red outlined wings and doing a small back flip in the air, Furai slammed its long light green and dark green patterned tail into the ground, causing a powerful shockwave to occur and to follow with a powerful blaze of Earthquake that surged its way toward Luna.

"Luna, dodge!"

Luna heard Edgar's command and bounded into the air, evading the passing Earthquake as it rumbled its way across the battlefield.

"Now Furai, use Hyper Beam!"

Flinging its head up toward the sky, Furai opened its mouth and began to collect golden particles from within in the shape of a golden sphere. As soon as the ball of hyperactive energy was collect, Furai unleashed the attack, in the blast of a golden beam, toward the air bound Absol. The attack hit its mark and caused Luna to crash back onto the field.

"LUNA!" exclaimed Edgar, with a deep look of concern in his eyes.

Upon hearing its trainer's words, Luna gradually climbed back upon its feet, but was now shaking violently due to the power of the Normal Element attack.

"Luna," asked Edgar, "can you still battle?"

"Sol," Luna growled out and nodded to its trainer, as if saying: "Yes".

Edgar nodded and then called out:

"Okay then, let try your Bite!"

Luna, with a powerful leap forward, charged at Furai with its white teeth bared and faintly gleaming in a black aura.

"Furai, dodge!"

With its wings spread out, Furai shot higher up into the sky, with Jack calling out next:

"Now use Hidden Power!"

Furai then stopped in the sky and let its body glow in a faint white aura that outlined its body. Soon, tiny spheres of white light began to dance around its draconic form and grow as they took each orbiting turn around the Flygon. Followed by a powerful cry from Furai, the spheres shot out down toward the field at Luna.

"Luna, use Shadow Ball on that Hidden Power!"

Opening up its mouth again, Luna unleashed another blazing sphere of Shadow Ball at the oncoming Hidden Power. The two attacks slammed and negated off each other in the air, calling the opponent's attacks to a draw.

"Nice one," commented Jack, and then called out: "Furai, use Sandstorm!"

Furai released out a powerful roar as it began to beat its large wings toward the ground, kicking up sand as a humming melody vibrated from the Dragon/Ground Element's wings. The sand became a powerful twister that twirled its way up into the air and then transformed into a blasting desert storm upon the opponents. Luna slammed its sapphire blue eyes shut while Edgar held up his arms toward his face, in order so that the sand would not block from his view, yet he couldn't see the battlefield because of the storm's thickness.

"I…can't see…" the black haired trainer spoke, but then he heard Jack's call out:

"Now use Hidden Power again Furai!"

This caused Edgar to yell out:

"Luna! Brace yourself!"

From the storm, flashes of lights occurred within and then came a powerful cry of pain; the voice sounding like Luna.

"LUNA!" exclaimed Edgar again, knowing his Pokemon was now in serious trouble.

Edgar couldn't help but watch as the storm died down to see the result of the last attack. The sand eventually subsided and cleared off the battlefield, showing that Luna lay on the ground, fainted from both the Sandstorm and Hidden Power.

"Absol is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Flygon is the winner!"

Edgar recalled back Luna into its Pokeball and said:

"Thanks buddy, take a nice long rest."

Edgar then pulled out his next Pokeball and threw it out onto the field, calling out: "Hydro, let's go!" In a blast of white light from the sphere materialized Edgar's Blastoise, Hydro.

"Blas-toise!" called out Hydro in a deep voice.

Battle Situation:

Edgar's Blastoise, Hydro, vs. Jack's Flygon, Furai

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Furai, begin with Frustration!"

With a red pressure mark appearing upon the side of its green head and its black eyes squinting in an angry emotion, Furai took to the sky and charged across the field toward Hydro.

"Hydro, use Surf!"

With its body glowing, for a brief moment, in a thin-lined blue aura, Hydro gave out a bellowing cry that caused a surge of water to form underneath its feet and to lift it up into the sky as the water grew to an immense size of a giant tidal wave.

"Furai, switch to Hyper Beam!"

Furai, skidding to a halt upon its green and red-outlined wings, craned its neck back and sent out an immensely powerful Hyper Beam toward the Surf attack. The golden light sliced through the Water Element attack and literally caused the water to evaporate due to Hyper Beam's surging hot temperatures.

"Now Hydro, jump off and use Hydro Cannon upon Furai!"

Leaping off from Surf, Hydro was high above from Furai as it caught the dragon Pokemon in its deep brown eyes. Positioning itself in the sky, Hydro aimed its two huge cannons down toward Furai and the two cannons began to glow in a bright blue light. Then, bursting forth from the cannons came two powerful bright blue surges of light of water elemental energy down toward Furai. The two blasts of lights slammed into Furai and caused the Flygon to screech out in pain.

"Get out of there Furai!"

Hearing its trainer's words, Furai blasted out from underneath Hydro Cannon and let the rest of the attack crash through the ground over the spot where Furai was at. Furai levitated back toward its side of the field, shaking violently due to Hydro Cannon's power and force that took out its HP down to the red zone, yet it still was determined to continue on.

"Furai," called out Jack, "are you still able to battle?"

Furai deeply nodded its head, knowing that it wanted to battle for its trainer until the bitter end.

'That Flygon of Jack's,' thought Beka, 'it has a lot of heart…' then, a small smirk pressed against her face as she ended her thought: '…just like mine…'

Jack nodded and then said: "Okay Furai, then let's go and perform Fly!"

Spreading out its huge wings toward the sky and beating them toward the ground, Furai took to the skies and raised high above the battlefield while performing an aerial ballet as it went up.

"Okay Hydro," said Edgar, with a smirk, "time for some target practice!"

"Blast!" called out Hydro, aiming its cannons toward the sky.

"That is," said Jack, "if you can catch Furai."

"Okay Hydro, use Hydro Cannon!"

Hydro, with its cannons glowing again in a watery blue aura, began to shot out a series of water beams toward Furai in the sky.

"Furai, dodge!"

Furai, seeing the oncoming blasts of water, evaded each blast that came to it; except for the last blast that Hydro shot out and slammed into Furai's long tail, sending it off balance in the sky and toward the ground.

"Now Hydro," called out Edgar, "finish this off with Surf!"

With another flashing blue glow from its body, Hydro called forth another Surf attack and for this tidal wave to rise up and slam into the off-balance Flygon's back and for it to crash the Dragon/Ground Element into the ground. Furai struggled to regain back to its feet, but then fell again and fainted in the collapse.

"Flygon is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blastoise is the winner! The victor of this battle goes to Edgar!"

An enormous wave of cheers and applauds filled the stadium as the final victor was announced to the crowd. Edgar stood there in shock, realizing that now he was moving on to the final two. With a smile upon his face, Edgar leapt into the air and gave out a cheer to the blue sky and then ran up and jumped on Hydro's back and hugged the giant blue turtle creature around its neck, thanking the Blastoise for a job well done.

"Hey Ed," came Jack's voice over Edgar's ears.

Edgar looked up to see Jack had walked up to him and his Pokemon and slided off Hydro's back to meet the other male trainer. "Yeah?" asked Edgar. Jack stuck out his hand and smiled, saying:

"Congratulations on to making it to the final two, you've really improved since I last saw you battle. Good luck to you on your battle tomorrow."

"Hey," said Edgar, slapping his hand into Jack's and they both shook, "thanks a lot Jack. I really enjoyed battling you as well. I hope we get to battle each other again soon."

"Same here," Jack said.

"So," Ash said, "Edgar's going into the final two. Then that means…" he turned to stare at Beka, "…he'll be battling you Beka."

"Yeah," said Beka nodding, "he will…"

She stopped in her sentence and turned to look down upon the battlefield, where she also saw Edgar looking back up at her with a soft look in his eyes as if knowing about the same fate that she will face.

'So,' thought Beka, 'we will have to face each other tomorrow in the finals…wow, I really don't know what to say…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

And so, the adventures within the Hoenn League will end next chapter in the final showdown between Edgar and Beka.

Again, thanks to HollisHawk and Jack of Blades for subscribing and letting their OCs debut in Emerald. Hope you all enjoyed it!

(This is a second debut of this chapter since when I first published it, a majority of this chapter got bundled up within the site. To those who had re-read this chapter due to the error earlier, my apologies.)


	54. Vs Edgar

Thanks goes out to Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK for helping to contribute to the creation of this chapter! Thanks so much!

Vs. Edgar

This was it; the final day of the Hoenn League has finally come to be. On this seventh day of the tournament, people began to file into the collsseum where they would see the two finalists of the this year's tournament commence battle, in order to see who would be crowned victor as the Hoenn League Champion and go on to test their skills against the Elite Four and try to win the title of Champion of Hoenn…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Within her bedroom, making final preparations for her finalist battle, Beka was standing in front of the full length mirror that was placed upon the door of the closet within the Center. She saw everything was top notched and cleaned, a perfect way to appear before the audience that awaited her in a few moments. However, the excitement of her battle seemed a little bit worrisome since it was not only a battle for the Hoenn League title, but a battle that would pit her against one of her best friends.

'I know we promised each other that we wouldn't go easy in this battle,' Beka thought, 'but yet, it's going to be hard to stare at Edgar straight in the eye and consider him my opponent…my rival…'

Beka sighed softly, but was soon replaced by a cunning smirk upon her face and a raised gloved fist up toward her chest as she thought:

'Well, we would have probably battled each other sooner or later…so I just wish for the best of luck for the both of us and may the best trainer win!'

Beka then walked over toward the dresser that rested nearby her bed and reached for the top of the piece of furniture. From the top, she took her belt, containing her Pokeballs that contained her six teammates, and wrapped the belt around her waist and fastened it on. Next, she slipped on her green fingered and white gloves upon her hands and then she placed on the final piece to her attire: the Latias pendent. Pulling up her red hair, which had now slightly lengthen about three inches from when she first came into the Pokemon World, with the backs of her hands, she slipped the pendent around her neck and clicked the backings together so it would stay around her neck. The small figure of the Latias rested upon her neck as she checked again to see if the piece of jewelry was straight on her. Beka then gingerly touched the pendent with her gloved fingers and thought:

'Steven…I hope to see you soon again…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting on his bed, Edgar held something deep within his mind; which shown deep in his sapphire-blue eyes. His gaze was adverted to the wooden floor and to the green shag rug that rested under his white sneakered feet that was beside his bed. With a deep sigh escaping his lips, a thought popped into his mind that told:

'So, I finally made it to the Hoenn League finals. I'm so happy that I made it this far, but yet…I'm going to have to face her…Beka…in the finals. I mean, we promised that if we did battle one another in this League, we would battle our very best and never give in to the pressure surrounding the situation.'

A faint smile perked from his lips as his eyes now began to gleam with a look of confidence.

'Yeah,' he thought, 'I'm going to keep my promise and I will battle with everything I got…both heart and soul.'

With that, Edgar got to his feet and walked over to the dresser on his desk; picking up his black fingerless gloves and slipping them onto his hands. He then picked up the green Pokeball cloth that Beka had given him as a good luck charm and tied it around his right wrist. After doing so, he then reached for something else that sat on his desk. It was a small velvet blue box that was about four inches in length on each side. He quietly took the box into his hand and placed it upon his left palm and then gently opened the box. Inside of it was a beautiful gold locket that was shaped into a heart. Edgar, with a bit of shakiness in his hand, gently took out the locket out of the box and walked back and sat on his bed. In a ginger hold across his hands, Edgar gently tapped on the locket's side and it opened up before him. Within the vessel of the locket rested a picture of two people who had bright smiles and joyous gleaming eyes; as they both held on another in each other's arms. One of the people was a tall man that had gleaming black hair and deep brown eyes while the other was a female of beautiful features with flowing golden blond hair and gleaming blue eyes. Soft tears began to fill Edgar's eyes as he stared at the picture of the couple, knowing who they were.

'Mom…Dad…' Edgar's thoughts echoed in his mind.

He then turned the locket over gently to see the engraving his father had written for his wife, which was of course, for the locket belonged to Edgar's mother. Carved upon the gold locket was the writing of:

"_To my lovely wife Susan, who I will always love until the end of time."_

Edgar gently closed his eyes shut; trying to hold back the river of tears that yearned to be sent free in the name of sadness, but Edgar couldn't help it. He brought his black gloved hands up to his face and buried his face into his palms, and his body began to shake in grief. A thought passed through his mind in a sorrowful tone, saying:

'Mom…Dad...how I miss you so much…If you can only see me now, I'm going to battle a friend of mine…her name is Beka and...I'll make you proud…I…I miss you both so much...'

Suddenly, a gentle knocking was heard at the door that lead into his room and caused him to immediately to bring his watery gaze up toward the door. He then heard someone's voice behind the door that called out:

"Hey Ed, can I come in?"

It was Misty's voice.

"Oh, uh," said Edgar, clasping the locket shut quickly in his palm grip and began wiping away thin tears from his eyes, "uh sure, c-come in Misty."

With the turning of the brass doorknob and with a slight bump inwards of the door, Misty, along with her Azurill cradled in her right arm, came into Edgar's room. She then closed the door behind her while Edgar placed on a fake smile and said:

"Hey, what's up Misty?"

"Oh, well," said Misty, walking over and stood beside her younger cousin, "I just came in to wish you good luck on today's battle and…"

Her sentence stopped when she noticed the thin gold chain dangling from Edgar's clutched fist. She then spoke:

"Edgar, is that…your mother's locket?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, reopening his fist to let his cousin see if her question was right, "it-its Mom's alright…"

Misty placed Azurill on the ground beside her and then wrapped her arms around Edgar in a supportive hug.

"Edgar," Misty said, "I know…and you know…that your mom and dad are both watching you from Heaven and are proud of you in all the things that you have done."

"Yeah…" said Edgar, trying to hold back fresh tears, "I know Mist… it is just that...it…it hurts…so much...I miss them and…"

This followed by heavy shaking of grief from the black haired trainer as he began to cry out his tears upon Misty's shoulder and hug his cousin as well.

Misty: "It's ok to cry Ed…" said Misty softly in Edgar's ears, "just let it all out…if you keep it bottled inside, you'll blow up like a piñata…"

"Heh..." was Edgar's response to Misty's comment, causing him to laugh, while Misty hugged him even tighter and laughed with him.

Misty had always been there for Edgar: from when he was little and she taught him how to swim, to helping him begin his Pokemon journey, and to also when his parents were both killed by Team Rocket, and she would always be there for him no matter what. The two then both let go, followed by Misty picking up Azurill from the floor and for Edgar to place his mother's locket around his neck and letting the necklace be covered up by his black shirt. By wearing the locket, Edgar felt like the presence of his parents where always with him and always watching and protecting him where ever he went. He placed his fingers up to the place where his locket hanged and thought:

'I will make you both proud of me…I promise…'

Edgar then turned his gaze toward Misty as she said:

"I made you laugh didn't I?"

This followed by a friendly wink.

"Yeah…" said Edgar, "…thanks Mist…I love you…"

This followed with Edgar giving Misty a small peck on her cheek.

"I love you too…" said Misty, who finished off with a giggle, "…my little Poliwag."

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "Stop calling me that name huh?"

"I can't help it…" laughed Misty, with a bright smile on her face and then taking Azurill back into her arms.

"Well, I'm ready," said Edgar, getting up, "I guess I'll get this show on the road, right?"

"Yeah," Misty nodded and proceeded toward the door to leave the room, with Edgar just behind her to follow her lead.

Edgar then pulled out the locket out of his shirt and looked at the picture of his mom and dad inside. A soft smile perked upon his lips, followed by a signal tear that ran down his cheek and gently dropped upon the locket. Misty was right, his parents are always watching him and will always be with him until the end of time…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome one and all to the most exciting battle yet in the Hoenn League Competition…the Final Two!" rang the voice of Mrs. Destiny over the highly enthusiastic crowd, who were cheering for the long awaited battle to commence. "In this clash between the final opponents of the Hoenn League, one will be crowned this year's Hoenn League Champion and have the undivided privilege to test their skill and battle the Elite Four of Hoenn and the current Champion of Hoenn as well for a chance to also be crowned the Champion of Hoenn! So, without further or due, let's welcome our two finalists: Beka and Edgar!"

The cheers of the stadium grew into a monstrous roar as the two remaining finalists proceeded toward their respected trainer boxes on the battle field. However, before their advancements to their boxes, Edgar had called out:

"Hey Beka!"

Beka stopped and turned to see Edgar running up to her.

"Yes?" asked Beka, a little surprised about what Edgar wanted before their match.

Edgar stopped a short distance away from Beka and then slowly walked up to her; his right hand sticking out and saying:

"I just wanted to wish you the best of luck in this battle Beka. May the best trainer win today!"

Beka nodded and then stuck out her left hand and placed the green-fingered and white glove into Edgar's black-gloved grip. They both shook as Beka said:

"Yeah, same to you too Ed."

"Heh, look that them," said Ash from the stands with the others, "nothing like good sportsmanship before their most important battle, right?"

"Yeah," said Misty, "I just wish them both the best of luck…"

"So, who do you think will win?" asked Brendan to May, "Beka or Edgar? Want to make a bet May?"

"WHAT!" exclaimed May, "What kind of a friend are you to bet between your friends!"

This followed with a fist being hit on the side of his head by the female Hoenn trainer. Benen, who was sitting quietly beside the two teens, just shook his head at Brendan's comments and returned his gaze back upon the field.

The two trainers eventually let go and then continued to their sides of the battlefield. Beka stepped within the right trainer's box, her sneakers soft of kicking the white chalk of the lines as she passed into the marked area, while Edgar stepped into his box on the left side of the field. With one last look upon her opponent and excepting her fate, Beka took hold of one of her Pokeballs from her belt in her right hand, letting it expand in her hand, and then threw it out into the sky, calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

The Pokeball popped opened its red and white exterior sphere shell and a dazzling flash of white light spilled out upon the battle field. Materialized upon the battlefield Beka's Milotic.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic called out in its soft gentle voice that rang out like a harmonious song.

Edgar nodded, seeing and confirming the sight of the Water Element before him, and then pulled a Pokeball as well and threw it up to the sky, calling out as well:

"Well Beka, I promised you a Pokemon battle you'll never forget! Raiden, I choose you!"

The Pokeball popped opened and a flare of white light gushed out and danced upon the battlefield before Edgar; revealing Raiden.

"Man-ec-tric!" barked out Raiden.

'Nice choice...' thought Beka.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. Edgar's Manectric, Raiden

BATTLE BEGIN!

'I taught Raiden a new move, so when the time is right, I'll show Beka,' a thought filled Edgar's mind as a cunning smile filled his face, and this followed to the first command of:

"Raiden! Attack Milotic with Thunderbolt now!"

Raiden's body began to flash in a yellow aura and then followed by streams of electric current dancing its way toward the majestic Water Element.

"Milotic, use Mud-Slap!"

Raising up its fanned tail and splitting the pink, blue, and black designed fins, a mesh of thick mud came out from the splitted area of the tail. The Mud-Slap attack slammed into the Thunderbolt, deflecting off Thunderbolt and for it to make its way toward Raiden.

"Raiden! Avoid that Mud-Slap!"

Raiden, seeing the Ground-Element attack coming towards it from its ruby gaze, lowered itself upon its haunches and then bounded into the air; evading the oncoming Mud-Slap attack.

'Hmm…' thought Edgar, '…Milotic is a Water Element Pokemon... I think I got an idea on how to take it out…'

A smirk pressed against his face as he called out:

"Raiden, use Thunder!"

Another flash of yellow light flared around Raiden's blue and yellow colored body and then sent out an even more powerful blast of electric current out toward Milotic, striking the draconic serpent and for the Water Element to cry in pain in the tone of a perishing melody.

"Milotic!" exclaimed Beka, and then switching to thought: 'Oh man, how did I let this attack get by me? I have to think of something and...'

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind and then immediately called out:

"Milotic, slice your tail into the ground!"

Hearing its trainer over the electrical cracklings that filled its head, Milotic struck its fanned tail into the ground. As it did, the Thunder attack began to absorb into the ground and let Milotic to quickly recover from the electric attack.

"Huh?" said Edgar, eyes widening to a surprised look.

"Good," said Beka, "now Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"

With its mouth opened, Milotic sent out a powerful surging blast of blue water toward Raiden and since it was still recovering from Thunder, sparks of the electric attack sparked within the flow of the Hydro Pump.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Edgar, "Raiden, use Thunder Wave on Hydro Pump!"

Raiden's body began to glow in a pale blue light, filled with a sparkling flickering within the light, and then followed by a massive stream of bluish-white light that sliced through the Hydro Pump and began to make its way toward Milotic.

"Milotic, Safeguard!"

Milotic, beginning to hum a soft melody over its closed mouth, began to create a rainbow colored shield that surrounded its body and easily deflected off Thunder Wave, making the attack useless.

"Very clever Beka," smiled Edgar, "I'm impressed that you managed to stop Raiden's Thunder Wave attack, but next time, you won't be so lucky…"

"If you insist Ed..." smirked Beka.

"Now to get serious," said Edgar and then called out: "Raiden, use Thunder with all your might!"

Raiden's body once again began to glow in a bright yellow aura and then followed by a massive blast of blazing electric current that danced its way toward Milotic.

"Milotic, Protect!"

Releasing another harmony vibration deep in its throat, Milotic set up another barrier around its form; this one being of a golden light and for the Thunder attack to negate off.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Edgar, "I've go to improvise…Raiden, use Bite on Milotic now!"

Raiden then began to make a full power charge at Milotic, its teeth being bared and hinting to glow in a blackish aura.

"Milotic, use Attract!"

With its tail raised again and the fan-like fin splitting, a pink heart of light was sent out upon the battlefield and quietly danced its way toward the oncoming Manectric.

"Raiden, use Double Team!"

Raiden skidded to a halt at Edgar's words in the middle of the field. Seeing Attract coming towards it, Raiden's body glowed in a faint white light for a moment and soon, mirror images of itself surrounded Milotic. The Attract attack floated and hit one of the Manectric's illusions, seeing it was a fake, and it with the reflection it broke away into a thousand pieces of light and dissolved in the air.

'I didn't know Ed taught Raiden Double Team…' thought Beka, '…nice move…but since we are in the final battle of the Hoenn League, he has probably beefed up all his Pokemon with new moves…'

Beka then switched to speech with:

"Now Milotic, use Swift!"

Raising up its tail and splitting apart the fanned tip fin, Milotic sent out a barrage of golden stars of light upon the battle field; slicing through the illusions of the Electric Element and hitting the real Raiden which caused the illusions to disappear.

"Now Raiden, Bite Milotic's tail and use Thunder!"

With a large bound from its feet, Raiden made a powerful charge toward Milotic with its sharp white teeth bared and gleaming in a hint of black shadows.

"Milotic, use Iron Tail to stop Raiden!"

Milotic positioned itself for an attack and raised up its scaled tail over its head as it began to gleam in a metallic hue. Once Raiden leaped and aimed for Milotic, the Water Element threw its tail around and slammed the Steel Element attack into Raiden's right side. However, Raiden wasn't going to give up that easily and sent out Thunder, and with Iron Tail being a good conductor to electricity, Milotic received the powerful attack into its aquatic form, causing it to faint.

"Milotic is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Manectric is the winner!"

"Yes!" cheered Edgar, "Good boy Raiden!"

"Mane!" barked out Raiden, but suddenly winced from the Iron Tail blow to its right side and softly whimpered in a dog whine.

"You okay boy?" asked Edgar, who let Raiden come over to his trainer's box.

The Electric Element made another bark of reassurance that it was still willing to battle. With a bright smile upon his face, Edgar hugged his Manectric and said:

"I'm really proud of you boy!"

He then looked up to see Beka had gone out to the field to check on her Milotic. With a smirk, he said to her:

"One down and two to go Beka!"

"I'm very proud of you Milotic," said Beka, holding out Milotic's Pokeball, "take a nice long rest."

She recalled Milotic back into its Pokeball in a red beam of light and after hearing Edgar's comments, she laughed and said:

"See you outside the winner's circle Ed!"

She then pulled out her next Pokeball and threw it up into the air, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light materialized Beka's Absol.

"Ab-sol," Absol called out in a deep low growl.

"Let's show Beka we mean business Raiden!" called out Edgar.

"Tric-ec!" barked out Raiden.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Edgar's Manectric, Raiden

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Raiden, use Quick Attack!"

Raiden began to charge at Absol with its Quick Attack, causing it to be surrounded in a stream of white light.

"Absol, use Bite!"

Thanks to Raiden's Quick Attack, the Electric Element was right in range of Absol so the Dark Element leaped at Raiden and landed its black aura Bite attack into Raiden; causing Raiden to flinch at the attack and return back to its side of the field.

"Raiden, use Double Team! While you're at it, use Thunderbolt!"

Raiden, recovering from Bite, glowed in a faint white aura and soon its illusions surrounded Absol in a circle. Then, all together, the Manectrics began to glow in a yellow hue and then sent out troves of Thunderbolt.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace!"

Absol suddenly from the spot it stood at in the middle of the battlefield and caused the Thunderbolts to hit an empty target in the middle of the circle. Then, Absol reappeared behind a certain Manectric and slammed into it, causing the real Raiden to yelp in surprisement and for its illusions to disappear from the field. This attack, being a critical hit, caused Raiden to faint.

"Manectric is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol is the winner!"

"Yes!" cheered Beka, "Great job Absol!"

"Ab!" Absol called out back to its trainer with a happy expression on its face.

"Raiden, return!" called out Edgar, holding out Raiden's Pokeball.

Raiden, transforming into a mesh of red light, returned into its Pokeball in the form of a red beam.

"You did well boy," praised Edgar, "I'm really proud of you."

Edgar then looked back out upon the field and pulled out his next Pokeball.

"All right!" called out Edgar, "Time to fire things up!"

He threw out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Inferno, come on out and help me out!"

In a flash of white light that melted out of the opened Pokeball appeared Edgar's Charizard, Inferno.

"Char-i-zard!" roared out Inferno in a draconic tone, followed by shooting out a blast of fire from its mouth to show it was ready to battle.

'Heh,' thought Beka, 'just like Salamence and its Dragonbreath…'

"Hey Ash," said Misty, "does that remind you of any other Charizards you know?"

Ash simply laughed as Pikachu sighed softly on his shoulder.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. Edgar's Charizard, Inferno

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Inferno, Fly up high and then hit the ground hard with Earthquake!"

Spreading out its red and blue membrane wings, Inferno took flight to the blue sky. Then, positioning itself with its feet aimed toward the ground, Inferno came back down to Earth at an amazing rate of speed.

"Absol, use Razor Wind to kick up into the air!"

With its black scythe blade glowing in pale gray auras, three twisters began to form above the scythe and once they fully formed, Absol swung its blade down toward the ground, causing the force of the wind to blast back up and lift the Dark Element into the air. Inferno crashed back into the ground and sent out its Earthquake, but proved useless to the now aerial Absol.

"Grr…" Edgar growled, "…Inferno, use Flamethrower on Absol!"

Inferno craned its head and neck up toward the mid-air Absol and opened its mouth. From deep within its throat, a powerful blast of red, orange, and yellow flames melted and streamed out toward Absol, as if it was a flying disk.

"Absol, Water Pulse!"

With its scythe glowing in a watery blue light, Absol swung the blade down and sent out three powerful water rings toward Flamethrower and incinerating the Fire Element attack and coming toward Inferno.

"Inferno, evade Water Pulse!"

With a powerful blast of its wings, Inferno took to the sky and evaded the attack. Water Pulse continued down and slammed into the battlefield, causing the three rings to blast in the middle of the battlefield.

"Now Inferno, use…" with a smirk, Edgar ended with: "…Hyper Beam!"

Inferno opened its mouth again and a sphere of golden light began to form in its dragon mouth. Quickly, Beka called out:

"Absol, use Ice Beam to create a wall of ice!"

Having now landed back on its side of the field, Absol's scythe now glowed in a misty glow of white light and streams of icy-white light dance from the blade. The Ice Beam slammed into the battlefield and began to crawl up into the air in the form of an icy crystal wall which reached about thirty feet in height and twenty feet in length. From the opposite side of the ice, Beka saw the shifting form of Inferno release the golden blast of Hyper Beam. The hyperactive beam of golden light slammed into the wall and deflected off, but had caused the wall of ice to completely melt; exactly what Beka wanted to happen.

'No matter which attack Inferno uses,' thought Edgar, 'Beka just keeps on going on the defense…'

Edgar then called out:

"Inferno, use Blast Burn on the field!"

With its body glowing in a fiery hue, Inferno opened its mouth and a giant sphere of molten fire began to form and expand from within.

'Ed's trying to create a molten lava field!' an exclamatory thought passed through Beka's mind, 'Well, not if I can help it…'

She then called out:

"Absol, use Rain Dance!"

Absol's body began to glow in a pale blue and then it let out a powerful cry to the sky. As it did, black rain clouds surrounded the battlefield and a heavy down pour began to fall. As Rain Dance had began, Inferno had let out the powerful sphere of fire and as the fire fell, the rain got to it first and dissolved it before it hit the field.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Edgar, getting frustrated, "I can't beat Beka's Absol! Think Ed! How to defeat Absol…"

"Absol, use Thunder!"

Absol's body now began to glow in a yellow hue, followed by sparks beginning to dance around its scythe. With a powerful swing of its blade, powerful blasts of Thunder shot out into the sky and slammed into Inferno without fail.

"Inferno! Resist it!"

After the powerful Thunder hit, Inferno was willing to battle on and Beka could see that Absol's last attack angered the Fire/Flying Element.

"Inferno, use your ultimate attack! Use Rage!"

Inferno's flame on the tip of its tail began to burn brighter and bigger than normal, as it showed a deep look of anger deep in its sharp blue eyes. It then began to come down at Absol at a fast rate of speed.

'Now's Ed's Charizard is at a pitched rage…' thought Beka, '…but Absol and I will not get intimidated…'

Beka then called out:

"Now Absol, use Water Pulse!"

With another swing of its glowing blue blade, another series of supersonic water blasts were sent toward Inferno.

"Now Fly and avoid that Water Pulse!" called out Edgar.

Spreading out its wings, Inferno glided and shot back up into the sky, evading Water Pulse.

'Now's our chance…' thought Beka, and called out:

"Absol, use Thunder again!"

With a flash of electrical current toward its scythe, Absol sent out another Thunder toward the fleeing Charizard and strikes.

"Fire Blast now!" yelled out Edgar.

Twisting in the air with Thunder hitting it, Inferno sent out a powerful blast of fire toward Absol in the shape of a five pointed star and slammed into the Dark Element head on.

"Absol, Water Pulse!"

Cringing to withstand the Fire Blast, Absol heard its trainer's cry and then sent out another blast of its Water Pulse. The attack dissolved Fire Blast, but it left glowing orange burn marks around Absol's form.

"Inferno," called out Edgar, "can you battle pal?"

Inferno, who had landed back on its side of the field to regain itself back into the battle, nodded to Edgar.

"Okay," said Edgar, "now Fly up in the air and your aerial attacks!"

"How about you Absol?" asked Beka, who asked her Absol.

Absol's ruby's gaze pierced her hazel eyes and nodded, but Beka could see it was now inflicted with a Burn Status. Beka thanked her Absol in her heart for its courage to continue on. She then heard a battle cry and adverted her gaze to the cloudy sky. Inferno was now up in the sky and readying for an attack, which lead Beka to call out:

"Absol, Double Team!"

Absol, glowing in a faint white light, was soon surrounded by its illusions upon the battlefield.

"Inferno, use Flamethrower on all targets!"

With another blast of fiery streams of flames, Inferno unleashed its attack upon the field below.

"Absol, Protect!"

Just in time, Absol surrounded itself in a golden shield of light as the illusions disappeared. Flamethrower hit Protect and negated off.

"Gotcha!" said Edgar, "Now grab Absol and use Seismic Toss on it!"

With wings folded into its back, Inferno began to charge at Absol from the sky with its claws extended in hopes for a grab.

"Now Absol, Water Pulse again!"

Another powerful stream of Water Pulse shot out of the Absol's blade and toward Inferno.

"Use Hyper Beam now!" exclaimed Edgar.

The golden beam of hyperactive energy formed and slammed into the oncoming Water Pulse, causing a powerful explosion. Since both Pokemon were in close range, the forces of the attack sent them flying back to their own sides of the field and the power the two attacks unleashed had thus for them to faint.

"Both Absol and Charizard are unable to battle," called out the referee, "this round is a draw!"

Both of the trainers held out their Pokeballs and recalled their fallen partners. After thanks and praises were delivered to their Pokemon, Edgar then called out to Beka, with a beaming smile upon his face:

"Wow Beak, I gotta hand it to you; you are the toughest opponent I have ever faced!"

Beka, who was very surprised at Edgar's complement, said:

"Oh, well thank you! You are in fact the toughest trainer I had to square off as well!"

"Heh, thanks!" Edgar laughed with his bright smile, but then turned to a cunning smirk.

Beka looked toward Edgar's right hand where she saw the gleam of Edgar's last Pokeball, sending a chill down her spine. For you see, this Pokeball was…crystal…

"Now," said Edgar, "I'm going to summon my ultimate Pokemon!"

He threw the Crystal Ball and called out:

"Aurora, I choose you!"

The Crystal Ball opened and from the sphere spilled out a glowing show of the northern lights and then materialized, in all its glory, into the Legendary of the Northern Wind: Suicune.

"SUI-CUNE!" roared out Aurora to the sky, causing the clouds of Rain Dance to automatically vanquish from the sky, bringing back the crystal blue sky.

Everyone in the audience gasps at the sight of the beautiful Legendary, along with a few comments of how a trainer like Edgar could have captured or how they wanted it as well.

"WOW!" exclaimed Misty, with starry anime eyes "A Suicune! I gotta tell Ed to let me have it! OHH! I love Water Pokemon!"

As she was entering her dream world of the Water Elements, she was hugging Ash in a powerful crushing death grip.

"Hey Misty," said Brendan, "you're…uh…kind of killing him…"

Realizing that Brendan had spoken, she turned and saw Ash's head was about to pop from the lack of oxygen to his brain.

"Oh," said Misty, letting go of Ash and as he began to gasp for air, "sorry Ashykins…"

"Let's see how you can beat a Legendary Pokemon like my Suicune Beka," said Edgar, "I'm going to win and become a Pokemon Master!"

A long silence passed through Beka's mind. She felt everything disappear from around her, except for the trainer and Legendary before her. Her hazel gaze, now softening to a deep hued emerald, is set upon the Legendary's crimson-ruby eyes, which seemed to pierce into her mind like a dream becoming a reality. She then took her last Pokeball into her hand and held it up to her heart, and then from the deepest reaches of her mind, she speaks:

_You are my last hope in this battle. I am so privileged to have gotten this far on my journey through Hoenn and you, being there for me since the beginning, along with the others have made this the best experience I have ever been swepted into in my entire life. And now, standing here in the final two of the Hoenn League, we will both battle, together in heart and soul, and for one…we will not go out empty handed!_

With a powerful throw into the sky, Beka cried out with a powerful passion:

"BLAZIKEN, I CHOOSE YOU!"

The Pokeball flew high into sky and then popped opened, causing a flow of white light to pour out and take the form of Blaziken.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken, clutching its fist and as it did, flames bursted forth from around its wrist.

'Edgar,' thought Beka, her emerald eyes piercing into his sapphire gaze, 'I wish you the best of luck…'

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. Edgar's Suicune, Aurora

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Ladies first," Edgar said with a smirk.

"Why thank you," said Beka, "Blaziken, begin with Swords Dance!"

Blaziken closed its blue/yellow eyes and opened up its clawed hands. From the hands, fire began to crackle and form out; taking the form of two long swords of fire that glowed in orange and golden hues. Then, as if an ancient battle ceremony was being to commence, Blaziken began to make steps and swings of its hands as the fire swords slashed through the air and caused fire to flicker and swirl around Blaziken's martial art's form. This beautiful spectacle, sort of showing the birth of a phoenix from its funeral pyre, helped to increased Blaziken's Attack Status.

'Uh-oh,' thought Edgar, 'not good…now Blaziken is using Swords Dance…its attacks will become stronger…'

"It's your move…" said Beka softly.

"Okay Aurora, use Rain Dance!"

Unlike Absol's Rain Dance move, Aurora conjured gray clouds that seemed to glow in faint hues of aurora light as the rain was more like flashes of rainbow light that fell upon the battlefield and when they hit the ground, faint blue ripples showed for a few seconds and disappeared into the ground.

"Now use Hydro Pump on Blaziken!"

Aurora opened its mouth and tiny blue spectacles began to form a blue sphere from inside. Aurora then sent out its Legendary's version of Hydro Pump as a beam of blue light with a watery reflection from inside was sent out toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken crossed its arms together in front of it, in a protective stance, and a golden shield veiled around it; protecting it from Hydro Pump as the Water attack negated off.

"Lucky shot…" Edgar said under his breath.

"Why thank you," Beka smiled.

"You know," said Edgar, with a cocky smirk, "you're at a disadvantage Beka, why don't you just give up?"

"Hmm…" said Beka, her emerald gaze glowing harder, "…that doesn't seem like the Ed I know…"

"Uh-oh," said Misty, "Ed is acting cocky…"

"Don't worry," said Brendan, "I got an idea…" The white haired trainer stood from his seat, clasped his gloved hands together over his mouth, and shouted out:

"HEY POLIWAG! OH, POLIWAG!"

Edgar, hearing his friend taunt him to quit being so cocky in this battle, turned and shouted with a death glare:

"BRENDAN! GRR!"

Seeing this chance to strike, Beka called out:

"Now Blaziken, use Sunny Day!"

Blaziken's body began to glow in a golden aura and then bellowed to the sky; breaking away Aurora's Rain Dance and for the sun to pour heavenly rays over the battle field.

"Oh no! Not good!" exclaimed Edgar, now starting to get nervous.

"Now Blaziken, use Bulk Up!"

Blaziken took in a deep breath of air and then exhaled, causing its Attack and Defense stats to rise and strengthen it further.

"Now use Slash Blaziken!"

With claws extended and glowing in a white hue, Blaziken began to charge at Aurora in hopes of striking the Legendary.

"Aurora, use Gust!"

Aurora threw its head back and unleashed its legendary cry through out the battlefield. As it did, a flicker of the wind began to twist and dance before Aurora, and soon it grew to a monstrous size; this being the biggest Gust that Beka had ever seen. The Gust then began to swirl and spin its way toward the oncoming Blaziken.

"Quick Blaziken, switch to Protect!"

Hearing its trainer's call, Blaziken stopped and proceeded back to its protective stance as Protect veiled itself over Blaziken again. When Gust hit the shield, its fell upon itself and calmed back into the surrounding atmosphere.

"Aurora, Bubblebeam!"

Aurora opened its mouth and sent out crystal spheres of fast move bubbles toward Blaziken, as they shined with tiny hues from within.

"Blaziken, Mirror Move!"

Blaziken scanned the oncoming Bubblebeam, tracing the move and imbedding the information of the attack into its brain, and then opened its mouth and unleashed the exact copy of Aurora's attack, legendary feature and all. The two Bubblebeams slammed into each other and countered each other, but a few bubbles from burst stream coming from Blaziken had passed Aurora's attack and headed toward the Legendary.

"Aurora, just stay put and receive the hit!"

The bubbles slammed into Aurora, causing nothing but light taps to the Suicune.

'Smart move…' thought Beka.

"This is one match that you won't win Beka," said Edgar, pointing to Beka, "you've battled many opponents, but this time…you've met your match! I'm going to be the one to end your winning streak!"

"You are powerful Ed," said Beka, "In fact, more powerful than Benen…but I won't let this battle intimidate me from victory!"

"And I'm going to give my all!" finished up Edgar, with confidence, and then called out: "Now Aurora, use Surf!"

Aurora, its body glowing in a blue aura, conjured up a wall of water that floated under its feet and, with the Legendary upon it, arose high into the air like an oncoming tidal wave.

"Blaziken, use Hyper Beam!"

Blaziken opened its beaked mouth, having golden particles form into a sphere of golden light, and shot out a golden blast of energy. The Hyper Beam, thanks to Swords Dance and Bulk Up, was more powerful than Beka expected and when it struck Surf, the Water attack instantly evaporated the wave in a matter of seconds. Aurora, who sensed the attack's power, had jumped off moments before and missed Hyper Beam, and was now awaiting word from Edgar on its side of the field.

"You're full of surprises Beka…" chuckled Edgar.

"Well," said Beka, "it takes good to use your time to study your own Pokemon and the possible moves they can learn…"

"True," said Edgar, "but it's when and how well you use the moves to your advantage…and I'll show you…use Mist Aurora!"

Thick, frosty Mist began to fill the battlefield, hiding the opponent and the Legendary from Beka's gaze.

'Now Aurora will be resisted to negative status change moves…' Beka thought.

"Now try to get near Blaziken and use Bubblebeam!" called out Edgar.

"Blaziken, when the moment's right, use Protect!"

Blaziken nodded and closed its blue/yellow eyes; as if building its next strategy by hearing its surroundings. Then, a soft padding noise filled Blaziken's hearing as well as the flow of bubbles. Immediately, Blaziken set up Protect and the Bubblebeam attack, which had slammed in from behind Blaziken, was negated off.

"You can't rely on Protect all the time Beka!" shouted Edgar from the thick surroundings, as if he was a sensei testing his student, "Sooner or later, Protect won't work if you use it every time…"

'He's right…' thought Beka, and then called out: "True, but that only if you use it _continuously_! Now Blaziken, use Flamethrower to blast away Mist!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and released its orange and golden hued flames across the battlefield; burning away Mist and revealing her opponents.

"Okay Aurora, use Double Team and surround Blaziken and when I give the word, use Hydro Pump!"

Aurora, unlike how a normal Double Team would have been performed, began to make its powerful and agile run around Blaziken, moving so fast that it seemed like a herd of Suicunes were surrounding the Fire/Flying Element.

"Blaziken, remain calm and detect the real Aurora!"

"Now, use Hydro Pump!" called out Edgar.

The numerous Suicunes, while still running, opened their mouths and unleashed the watery beam of Hydro Pump toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Quick Attack to jump!"

Lowering itself upon its long, muscular legs and using Quick Attack as a power boost, Blaziken bounded high into the sky and evaded the Hydro Pumps.

"Use Hydro Pump again!" exclaimed Edgar.

Aurora raised its head up to the sky and sent out a power blast of blue light toward the aerial Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Overheat!"

Doing a twist mid-air, Blaziken turned faced the oncoming attack of Hydro Pump. Opening its beak, Blaziken let out a powerful orange and golden stream of twisting flames, with white flames that circled the stream to hold the attack together, down toward Hydro Pump. Overheat, although weak to Hydro Pump, was able to blast the attack away to vapors.

"Use Aurora Beam!" exclaimed Edgar.

Aurora opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of rainbow light out toward Blaziken, slamming the Ice Element attack into the fire bird's leg and making it lose balance in the air.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now use Gust!" called out Edgar.

Aurora roared again and created another twister of wind that danced its way toward the now falling Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Protect!"

Hearing its trainer's call, Blaziken surrounded itself in a golden light. Gust caught Blaziken's fall and made the Fire/Fighting Element dance within its vortex; although not hurting it with its Flying Element factors.

'Wait for it…' thought Beka, hoping Protect will last through out Gust.

She watched as Blaziken was sent higher into the air as Gust began to die down.

"Too bad Blaziken can't fly…" smirked Edgar.

'That's it!' thought Beka, 'Flight!'

She then smiled and said:

"Thanks Ed for the suggestion!"

"Huh?" asked Edgar.

"Blaziken, Aerial Ace!"

Blaziken, doing a twist to steady itself in the air, suddenly disappeared in the sky.

"What the…!" exclaimed Edgar in shock, "Where did Blaziken go?"

Suddenly, Blaziken reappeared behind Aurora and slammed its aerial attack into the Legendary.

"NO!" exclaimed Edgar, "Aurora!"

"Now Blaziken, Thunderpunch!"

With its right wrist glowing and crackling in streams of electricity, Blaziken landed a super effective attack into Aurora and caused damage to the Legendary of the North Wind.

"Gotta think quick!" exclaimed Edgar, "Aurora, block that attack with Reflect!"

A thin orange shield began to form around Aurora in order to protect itself.

"Ed," Beka said, "that's only for PHYSICAL ATTACKS!"

After saying this, Thunderpunch was delivered in full force upon Aurora.

"Man!" exclaimed Edgar, "That was dumb!"

Blaziken then returned back to its side of the field and awaited for the next battle move. Taking off his league hat, Edgar rubbed his forehead against his left arm and thought:

'Way to go Ed! You messed up big time! It's a good thing Aurora didn't get paralyzed by Blaziken's Thunderpunch or I would've lost the match to Beka…'

'He's losing his cool…' thought Beka, her emerald eyes showing compassion for her opoonent, '…come on Ed, I know you can do better than this…'

"What's wrong with my little cousin?" asked Misty, "He never messed up before in a Pokemon battle…maybe the pressure is getting to him."

"It appears so…" May said softly.

"Ed has to focus," said Ash, "or else he'll lose to Beka…"

"Hey Ed!" shouted Brendan, "If you keep this attitude of yours going on through this battle, I'll torture you for life with your dreaded nickname!"

"Brendan please," said Benen, placing a finger in his right ear closest to Brendan.

Edgar, ignoring Brendan's comment, took out his mother's locket and stared at the golden heart as it shined softly in the sunlight. He then thought:

'I can't afford to make anymore mistakes, but the stakes are high. If I don't win, I'll lose and I'll be in shame in the memory of my mother and father…'

Beka noticed what Edgar was looking at and thought:

'A locket? But, it looks like a woman's…oh wait, it must have belonged to Ed's mom. Poor guy, his parents aren't here to see him battle and it must really eating him up inside…'

Edgar then closed his sapphire eyes and a memory swepted him away from the battle…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback: Six years ago…_

"_Pikachu, use Tackle on Horsea!" came the cry of an eleven-year-old Edgar Knight as he was have a practice Pokemon battle against his thirteen-year-old cousin Misty._

_Edgar's Pikachu began to charge at Misty's Horsea, a Water Element that looked like a baby seahorse with light blue scales, a cream-colored line of scales along its underbelly, a cream back fin, three blue points that poked from the sides of its horse-shaped head, a curled-in tail, a tubed mouth, and big bright red eyes._

"_Horsea, use Bubblebeam!"_

_Horsea unleashed a stream of thick foamy bubbles at the oncoming Pikachu._

"_Pikachu, dodge it!"_

_It was too late for Pikachu since it slammed into the Bubblebeam and caused it to faint._

"_No!" exclaimed Edgar, and falling to his knees, "I lost again…"_

"_Hey," said Misty, walking up to Edgar, "it was a good try Ed, you did really well."_

"_I'll never win a Pokemon battle…" said Edgar, "…how can I win if I keep losing to you?"_

_Misty glances off to the side for a moment and says:_

"_Well…Edgar…it doesn't matter if you win or lose in a Pokemon battle, the important aspect is to keep trying and practicing. Someday, you will be in a battle where everything will lay on the line. When you do meet that day, you will be ready…just keep on trying more okay?"_

_Edgar looks up at Misty with a bright smile and says:_

"'_Kay Big Sister Misty! I promise I'll practice more and work harder and make you, Mommy, and Daddy proud!" _

_He runs up and gives Misty and big hug of affection and smiles while he says:_

"_I love you Misty!"_

_Misty smiles as well and hugs him, saying:_

"_I love you too Ed!"_

"_I'm gonna become a Pokemon Master!" said Edgar, giving a peace sign to Misty._

_Misty laughs and says:_

"_And a good master you will be as well…"_

_End Flashback_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar then opened his eyes, with a new confidence filling him, and placed his cap back over his spiky black hair. He then turned back to the battlefield and at Beka. Putting on his game face, he stared deep into her emerald gaze and said:

"All right Beka, listen up! I've worked so hard to become a good Pokemon trainer and this is the moment where it all pays off! Beka, as much as I like you as a friend, I can't let you win! This is my destiny to win and to be one step closer to become a Pokemon Master! Aurora, let's show them what we're made of!"

"CUNE!" roared out Aurora.

With a bright smile upon her face, seeing her old friend now ready to battle, she called out:

"Alright! There's the Ed I know! And just like you, I will fight to the bitter end and prevail as Champion of the Hoenn League! Blaziken, let's do this!"

"BLAZE!" bellowed out Blaziken, fists glowing with fire.

"Aurora, use Quick Attack!"

Aurora began to blaze down the battlefield toward Blaziken with an incredible speed.

"Blaziken, Double Team!"

Blaziken, glowing for a brief moment in a white aura, surrounded Aurora with its many illusions. Aurora struck down a Blaziken, but it was only an illusion since it broke apart into a thousand pieces and disappeared into the air.

"Use Surf now!" exclaimed Edgar.

Aurora threw its head back and called out to the sky, with its body glowing in a blue aura. From Edgar's side of the field, Surf formed as the watery wall made its way toward the illusions.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken, with arms crossed, set up another shield of golden light around it as the Surf swepted up Aurora to the top, and deflected off the real Blaziken and swepted away the illusions.

"Quick Aurora, Tackle it hard!"

Aurora, jumping off the now dying Surf, slammed its prism shaped head into the Protect shield and shattered it. Blaziken quickly evaded the oncoming Tackle and stood on its side of the field and awaited its next move from its trainer. Beka was shocked at what had happened, seeing that the Legendary was now serious in this battle, and thought:

'No way…'

"Oh yeah!" cheered Edgar, "Now to win this! Use Hydro Pump, full power!"

Aurora opened its mouth and sent out the blazing force of Hydro Pump toward Blaziken.

"It's now or never!" exclaimed Beka, "Blaziken, use Hyper Beam!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and sent out a powerful blaze of Hyper Beam out toward the oncoming Hydro Pump. The two attacks collide and an explosion occurred, filling smoke into the battlefield. With the thick smoke lifting, Beka and Edgar saw that both Blaziken and Aurora were still standing and awaiting the next move. A feeling of hyperactive excitement had filled Beka, so much that she couldn't help but smile and call out:

"Man, what a showdown this is!"

"Tell me about it!" called back Edgar.

"I am really enjoying this…and I mean it!" exclaimed Beka.

"Same here!" smiled Edgar.

"Okay Blaziken, let's use Hidden Power!"

Blaziken's body began to glow in a faint white hue and soon, tiny spheres of energy began to dance around its muscular, thin built. As the spheres rotated, they grew until they reach three times their normal size. Then, once fully prepared, Blaziken released Hidden Power upon the field toward Aurora.

"Use Double Team!" exclaimed Edgar.

Aurora, surrounding itself with its illusions, easily missed Hidden Power as each sphere hit only a mirror image.

"Now use your speed in a zigzag direction!" called out Edgar.

Aurora then began to run toward Blaziken in a zigzagging pattern that seemed more like the motion of waves upon the water.

"Blaziken, remain calm and let Aurora come to you!"

Blaziken nodded and watched Aurora's movements toward it.

"Aurora, stop!"

Aurora halted to a stop, keeping Blaziken and Beka on their toes for the next move.

"Now use Ice Beam on the field!" shouted Edgar.

Aurora opened its mouth and unleashed bright flashes of light upon the field, its own version of Ice Beam, and automatically froze the battlefield and caused Blaziken's feet to be frozen into the sheet of ice. Blaziken tried to break out of it, but it was useless.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka, then switched to thought: 'Oh no…how do I get out of this predicament…think Beka, think…wait, that's it!' Switching back to speech: "Blaziken, use Metal Claw on the ice!"

"Use Ice Beam again!" called out Edgar.

Aurora sent out another flash of white light toward Blaziken, while Blaziken, with its claws glowing in a metallic hue, ripped down toward the ice and freed itself from its icy prison. The Fire/Fighting Element then made a ginat bound for the sky and evaded the oncoming Ice Element attack.

"Now Blaziken, use Sunny Day!"

Blaziken, golwing again in a gold light, called to the sky and let Sunny Day continue on; causing the ice to melt away.

"Use Rain Dance and then Bubblebeam Aurora!"

Aurora, glowing in an aurora light, called for the Legendary's rain clouds to return as well as its rain of aurora light. The Suicune then opened its mouth and unleashed another army of fast moving bubbles.

"Blaziken, use Swift!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and sent out a storm of golden stars out toward the field; bursting Bubblebeam and slicing their way toward Aurora, hitting the Legendary.

"Aurora, use Quick Attack again and this time, hit it hard!"

Aurora, recovering from Swift, began to charge at Blaziken in its blinding speed.

"Blaziken, evade with Aerial Ace!"

Blaziken, just in time disappeared from its spot from the field as Aurora blazed through an empty target. Beka saw Aurora coming at her fast and closed her eyes, waiting for impact. Nothing, however, came and she opened her eyes, to see Aurora had stopped right infront of her, just inches from her face. Beka was lost within the ruby gaze that gleamed into her emerald sight and then suddenly, Aurora bounded back from Beka about ten feet and continued to stare at her. Suddenly, Blaziken reappeared and slammed its aerial attack into the Legendary.

"That's what I wanted you to do!" exclaimed Edgar, "Aurora, grab Blaziken with Bite!"

Aurora then turned its head around and grabbed Blaziken's left fist, causing Blaziken to cry in pain.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

With its right fist, Blaziken was able to pull the fist down and slam it under Aurora.

"Don't let go!" exclaimed Edgar.

Hearing its trainer, Aurora held on tighter as the force of Sky Uppercut sent both Pokemon into the air.

"Now Aurora! Use Blaziken's own weight and slam it to the ground!"

With a twist in the air, Aurora was able to get above Blaziken and then slammed its form into Blaziken's; as if to land a full blown aerial Tackle into the Fire/Fighting Element.

'I only got one shot at this…' thought Beka and then called out: "Blaziken, use Counter to deflect off the ground!"

Hearing its trainer, Blaziken's body began to glow in a burnt orange hue. As Blaziken was about to be pinned to the ground, Counter took affect and caused a powerful crash to cause a crater into the ground, but the force of the Normal Element attack slammed into Aurora and caused the Legendary to be sent back to its side of the field. With both Pokemon, shaking through the aftermath of Counter, which had effected them both greatly, they stood back to their feet.

"Aurora!" called out Edgar.

"Blaziken!" called out Beka.

The two titans of Fire and Water stood facing each other; both piercing into each others gazes in a stare that would shake even time itself. A wind passed through the standstill space of the battle, bring the reality of the upcoming results. Then, they both fell: Blaziken on its back and Aurora on its side. A gasp escaped from Beka's lips as Edgar staggered toward Aurora. They had both…fainted.

"Both Blaziken and Suicune are unable to battle!" called out the referee, "This match is a draw and there for, no winner has been declared!"

"No way!" exclaimed Beka.

"It's a draw!" exclaimed Edgar.

Confusion began to arise from the crowd as they wondered…how can a winner be found within a tie in the Hoenn League's Final Two battle? However, both Beka and Edgar ran to their Pokemon's sides; not caring about their title-ship battle but the welfare of their Pokemon.

"Hey Blaziken," asked Beka, "How are you doing?"

"Blaz!" said Blaziken; holding up a thumb's up to show it was going to be fine.

"Aurora," said Edgar, "Are you okay?"

"Cune," Aurora nodded, pressing its white muzzle against Edgar's cheek and rubbing it to show that it was okay.

"Hey Edgar," said Beka, who had now gotten up, along with Blaziken, and walked over to the male trainer, "how's Aurora?"

"It'll be fine," said Edgar, getting up along with Aurora, "how about Blaziken?"

"Same here," said Beka, smiling, "man…that was one amazing battle Edgar!"

"Yeah," said Edgar, "but, now what?"

The two trainers turned to hear the announcement Mrs. Destiny was about to deliver:

"Well…never in the Hoenn League's history has this ever happen. Please wait for the announcement of the future of the final two in a moment…"

She then left from an exit that rested beside the stadium and that lead up to a sky-box in area of the stadium where dark glass was built around it; as if to conceal something from the public. Beka and Edgar looked up and wondered…

0o0o0o0o0o0

From up within the sky-box, four figures were watching the battle between Edgar and Beka and they began to conversant amongst each other.

"So…" came the voice of a young man, "…a draw has been determined…interesting…"

"What should we do?" came the voice of a young female.

"Well," came another female's voice, who sounded a bit older than the other female's voice, "it's very simple…we decide on these two fates…"

"I say we let them battle and break the tie!" followed in the fourth voice of an older gentleman, sounding harsh like an ocean storm.

"Well," said the younger male voice, "they seem like both excellent trainers…I say we let them battle use together in a double battle."

"I agree!" chimed in the younger female's voice.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea," came the older female's voice, "I agree for battling to break the tie."

"Looks like another tie I'm going to have to break," came in another voice of a male, who had just entered into the room.

"Huh?" came the older man's voice, "Oh, it's you…yes, we are split between the decision of these two's fate…what do you think?"

The man who just entered walked up to the tinted window and looked down at the field. A smile pressed against his face, seeing familiar faces below him.

"So?" asked the older male.

"I think I have a good idea for what is best…" the man who just entered said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, Mrs. Destiny came running out of the way where she entered to and up to the podium. With gasps in her breath, she called out:

"Attention everyone! The results of the battle have just been known!"

Beka and Edgar, along with their Pokemon, looked up at Mrs. Destiny, awaiting word of the battle results. Everyone in the audience waited as well, wondering what the fate of these two trainers were.

"After much debate between higher hierarchies, it is decided that…BOTH are declared winners of the Hoenn League!"

Confusion again arose over the scene, wondering what should be debated. However, the moments of silence broke when Brendan, May, Benen, Ash, and Misty stood from their seats and began to applaud from their friends. Then, like an oncoming storm, more claps and cheers filled the stadium and soon, massive cries of congratulations filled the arena. Then, confetti, streamers, and other celebratory items began to flood the battlefield and over the trainers. Beka stood their in shook, wondering if this was true.

'Is…is this…' she thought, '…for real!'

"We won!" came Edgar's cry to Beka, "Beka! We both won!"

"Yeah," said Beka, now filling with excitement, "this is so awesome!"

Brendan, May, Benen, Ash, and Misty had gotten to the battlefield and ran out to congratulate their friends. Then, Beka and Edgar both hugged each other and suddenly, Beka felt Edgar give her a peck on her right cheek. With their eyes plastered to saucers, Brendan and May said in unison:

"OH MY…"

This filled Beka with a surprisement as she turned to Edgar, who was now blushing in a deep red hue. Realizing he got carried away, Edgar covered his hat over his face and turned away from Beka, saying:

"Um…I'm…s-s-s-sorry…"

Beka just simply laughed and said:

"Hey…it's okay!"

"But…I…I…" stuttered Edgar, "…k-k-k-kissed you!"

"Hey," said Beka, reassuring Edgar, "just a simple peck on the cheek right? I mean…some cultures consider it a sign of friendship…'

'Beka can be _very dense_ sometimes…' thought Brendan, then switching to speech, told Edgar: "Cute Poliwag!"

"BIRCH!" exclaimed Edgar and began to chase after Brendan.

Misty simply giggled and said:

"I think my baby cousin likes you Beka…"

"Huh?" asked Beka, "Really…but…" Her thoughts were toward someone else, someone she longed to see again and then adverted her gaze toward the sky and thought: 'Steven…'

"He's lucky he ran…that chicken…" said Edgar, coming back to the group.

He then noticed Beka staring up to the sky and asked:

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" said Beka, turning toward Edgar, "Oh, no…nothing at all…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night, the closing ceremonies of the Hoenn League commenced. It was there that a few final words were delivered by officals of the League, awards given out to all participants of the Hoenn League, special recognitions of certain trainers wer also given; including Vanessa and Jack awarding best of the Final Four in the League; and finally the trophy of the Hoenn League Championship Cup was given to both Beka and Edgar. The trophy was made out the purest of gold with a Pokeball having a pair of wings at the top of the cup, delicate vine-shaped handles along the sides, and the crest of the region of Hoenn implanted upon the cup's exterior. Both trainers held the trophy on each side and gazed at it and then finally lifting the cup up in the air as the crowd cheered for them. Finally, after awards and speeches had been made, the fire that burned during the week of the Hoenn League was put out; a symbol that what had occurred is done and that a new flame would burn in the new year of the Hoenn League. Beka couldn't help but let a soft tear trickle down from her hazel eyes as the dying embers of the flame vanished to become one with the winds of Hoenn.

0o0o0o0o0o0

And so…the battle within the Hoenn League has come to an end, but a new story will open up…

Next chapter, is Beka and Edgar's face off against the Elite Four with the first being Sidney.


	55. Vs Sidney

Vs. Sidney

Days have passed since the Hoenn League Competition and our heroes have now returned to the quiet town of Littleroot, where our new Hoenn League Champions; Beka and Edgar; are now training their Pokemon for their shot at the title of Champions of Hoenn…

"Go Flygon, use Rock Smash!"

"Raiden, help out with Thunderbolt!"

Upon a dirt trail that winded its way around the town of Littleroot stood Beka and Edgar, tag-team battling a couple and their Pokemon: a Vigoroth and a Sealeo; who had challenged them to a battle. Beka's Flygon, opening its mouth, unleashed a powerful starburst pattern of brown light out toward the male opponent's Vigoroth, while Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, began to glow in a yellow wave of electricity and sent out a stream of powerful light out toward the female opponent's Sealeo.

"Vigoroth," called out the male opponent, "dodge and use Slash on Flygon!"

"Sealeo, Protect from Thunderbolt!"

Vigoroth, seeing the oncoming Rock Smash attack, leaped over the Fighting Element attack and charged on forward toward Flygon, with its long white claws now beginning to gleam in a flash of white light; while Sealeo raised up a golden aura around its blue and cream colored, pudgy form in order to deflect off Raiden's Thunderbolt.

"Now Flygon, use Dragonbreath on Vigoroth!"

"Raiden, let's try Thunder on Sealeo!"

Flygon, opening its mouth, unleashed a powerful stream of green draconic flames out and the Dragon Element attack slammed into Vigoroth, causing the Normal Element to be sent back toward its side of the field; while Raiden, with its body glowing again in a flash of yellow light, sent out a much more powerful blast of electricity out toward Sealeo.

"Sealeo, Protect again!"

Sealeo began to form another shield of golden light around it, but the Protect this time had failed to form up to capacity and thus the Thunder roared through and blasted into Sealeo, causing the Water/Ice Element to have its HP stripped down to a red sliver and for it to be paralyzed. The couple gasped at their near defeated Pokemon, calling out:

"No, Vigoroth!"

"My dear Sealeo!"

"Hey Edgar," said Beka, turning to her battle partner, "I'm going to end this battle in a 'shaky' matter…if you get what I mean…"

"Read you loud and clear Beka!" smiled Edgar and then called out: "Raiden, bound into the air!"

"Flygon, use Earthquake!"

Flygon arose into the air, doing a somersault in the sky, and then coming back down to Earth with its long green tail aimed for the ground, while Raiden lowered itself on its haunches and then bounded high into the air, just in time to miss Flygon's massive blow to the ground. The shockwave of Flygon's action caused a massive blast of white light to streak across the ground and slam into the two opponent's Pokemon; causing them to faint.

Edgar and Beka cheered for their victory and high-fived each other while their Pokemon came over to their trainers to receive praise.

"Flygon," said Beka, "you were so awesome, thanks for the battle!"

"Fly!" said Flygon, its blacks closed in a happy expression as Beka hugged its long green neck.

"Great battle Raiden," said Edgar, "I'm proud of you!"

"Mane!" Raiden barked out as Edgar scratched the top of its head.

"Well," said the male of the couple, "we were most certainly proven that you two are truly the champions of the Hoenn League…congratulations to both of you and good luck to you both on your future battles…"

"Thank you very much," Beka and Edgar said in unison, bowing in respect as well to the couple.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Man, what a workout!" said Edgar, stretching his arms out to the gleaming sapphire sky.

"Yeah," said Beka, "that battle we faced was a very good one at that!"

The two trainers, now on the road toward Professor Birch's Research Center, began to chat amongst themselves as they proceeded down the dirt road toward their destination.

"However," the raven-haired trainer said, "that battle will be nothing compared to our next battle against the Elite Four!"

"Yeah," the phoenix-haired trainer agreed, "it's going to be a tough series of battles to face off against."

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Edgar, fists clutches at his sides and baring a wide grin on his face, "I just can't wait until I taste the sweet victory of Hoenn Champion! After I'm crowned Champion of Hoenn, I'll be one more step closer into fulfilling my destiny as a Pokemon Master!"

Beka simply smiled at the now excited trainer beside her. She then heard Edgar ask:

"How about you Beka? Want to be crowned Champion of Hoenn…or should I say, Queen of Hoenn?"

Beka laughed at Edgar's complement and said:

"Well, yes I would, Sir Edgar Knight."

The two trainers laughed at the last compliment delivered and continued their way down the path. Just then, Edgar asked Beka:

"So Beka, what are your plans after the Elite Four and Champion battles?"

"Well," said Beka, adverting her hazel eyes to the bright clear sky, "I would like to travel to the Battle Frontier and see what that region is like…"

"Oh man," said Edgar, "you'll just love it there Beka!"

"Really?" asked Beka, turning to Edgar, "You think so?"

"Yes, most definitely!" exclaimed Edgar, "They are battles and events that go on all year round at that place! In fact, I've even been to the Battle Frontier so I know first hand almost everything that occurs there!"

"Really? That's so awesome!" said Beka, now wanting to go even more and see this region.

The two trainers had now made it back to Professor Birch's Laboratory and Edgar, being a gentleman, opened the door for Beka to proceed in first. Giving a thankful bow, Beka walked inside; only to be knocked to the ground and have a white mass over her face, calling out:

"Cast-form!"

"Ugh! Castform!" cried out Beka, her voice being translated from muffles, "I'm glad to see you too, but please get off my face!"

"Castform," called out Professor Birch, who had come in to see what was going on, "now you know better than that!"

Castform gleefully got off Beka's face and levitated around its trainer as she pulled herself up to her feet.

"Hey, you okay Beka?" asked Edgar, seeing if Beka needed a helping hand.

Castform, seeing a stranger getting near its trainer, made a powerful Tackle into Edgar's chest; sending the male trainer to fall to the tiled floor of the Pokemon laboratory.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, holding his right gloved hand to where Castform had hit him, "I'm okay…ugh…that's one powerful Castform you got there Beka…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Beka, taking Castform's Pokeball, which was given to her just now by Prof. Birch, and held it up to the Normal Element and called out: "Castform, return!"

In a red beam of light, Castform went back into its Pokeball for safety measures. Edgar, who had now gotten up, said:

"No need for the apology, but tell me this Beka…when did you get a Castform? You never had it on your Pokemon team."

"True," said Beka, "I caught Castform back at the Weather Institute when Prof. Aeries thought it be best that this Castform was to battle and let it's rouge nature be put out to the test. After defeating it, Prof. Aeries allowed me to have Castform and so I gladly received it."

"I see…" said Edgar, and then was interrupted by the pair of doors being banged opened and for Brendan and May to run inside.

"Brendan, May," said Prof. Birch, "where have you two been?"

"We just went into town for a few moments Dad," said Brendan, "and we have something important to give to Beka and Edgar."

"What is it?" asked Beka, a little curious at what she had gotten.

"Here," said May, handing out two white envelopes to both Beka and Edgar, "a representative from the Hoenn League bumped into us in town and asked us if we knew you and Edgar. We say 'Yes' and then the person gave these letters to give to you guys. After that, they left…"

Immediately, Beka and Edgar ripped at the envelopes and pulled out what appeared to be a cream colored card with golden border lines along the edges of the card and with the symbol of the Hoenn League etched in gold foil upon the cover of the card. Opening up the card, fancy curve writing was printed on the inside of the card, saying:

**To the Champion (in this case, Champions) of the Hoenn League:**

**Congratulations on your victory on becoming victor of this year's Hoenn League Challenge. However, you have a long way to go to be recognized as Champion of Hoenn and even longer as a Pokemon Master. We, of the Elite Four of Hoenn, have recognized your potentials as trainers and are will to give you a one chance shot into battling your way to become one of the few Champions of Hoenn. When receiving upon your letter today, your battle will commence tomorrow at Evergrande** **City** **at 9:00 AM, _sharp_. We hope to see you there and may you battle strong. Good luck opponents.**

**Sincerely, the Elite Four and Champion of Hoenn:**

**Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, and Wallace**

"Wow," said Beka, awed that the Elite Four and Wallace were now ready for her and Edgar's challenge.

"Oh man," said Edgar, with a big grin on his face, "this is going to be SO AWESOME!"

"Just be careful not to get over excited Ed," said Brendan.

May just laughed and turned to Beka and asked:

"So Beka, ready for your new challenge against the Elite of Hoenn?"

"Yeah, I am," said Beka, "but I still have a lot more battling to get into between now and tomorrow morning."

"Just try and not over due it too much Beka," said Benen, who had just walked into the laboratory from a door within the room, "other wise not only you, but your Pokemon as well will be put under so much straining…"

"Yeah, I understand," nodded Beka, "but still, I need to get back to training!"

"As do I as well," said Edgar, and then turning to Beka, "we need to figure out how we can become a more powerful and experienced double-battling team…"

"Yeah," said Beka, "come on, we need to get busy…"

"Right," said Edgar, who was now following Beka out of the laboratory toward an open field near Birch's research center.

The rest of the group had watched out the open door as the two trainers were making their way toward the field. With a smirk, Prof. Birch commented:

"I guess those two really want to have a good battle when the face the Elite Four. They will need the training anyways because the Elite Four are much more powerful than the Gym Leaders that are scattered around Hoenn…"

"That's true Dad," said Brendan, "but I've seen Beka and Edgar's battling and I think that they have a chance within this line of battles…"

"Yeah," said May, "their showdown in the Final Two was hair-raising…I thought Beka would have lost to Edgar's Aurora, but her Blaziken wasn't going to go down that easily…"

"And Aurora will be an added bonus to Edgar's Pokemon team since it is a Legendary…" added in Brendan.

"Well," said the professor, turning to the group of three, "whatever may come to those two tomorrow, I just hope you all will be there cheering them on…"

"Well I certainly am!" exclaimed May, with her fists clenched toward her chest in a look of determination.

"And I as well," added in Benen.

"Count me in and it makes three!" said Brendan with a smile.

Prof. Birch nodded with a soft smile upon his face, seeing that his son and his son's friends will be there for both Beka and Edgar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The new morning was cool and bright upon the clear ocean's surface as the five trainers rode upon their aerial Pokemon back to Evergrande City and to the hosting of the Elite Four. Beka was upon her Flygon, both Brendan and May upon Brendan's Skarmory, Edgar on his Charizard Inferno, and Benen on his Salamence Azlueblaze; as the trainers neared the island that housed Evergrande.

"There she be upon the horizon!" called out Brendan in a sea-man's tone, "Evergrande City, the beauty of her…uh…beauty!"

The trainers and their Pokemon just let out a small sweat-drop at Brendan's remarks that ran down the backs of their heads and sighed as well.

"Nice speech Birch!" exclaimed Edgar with a grin and a sarcastic tone.

"Want to come up and say that to my face Poliwag?" said Brendan, a little annoyed at Edgar and plastered on a toothy grin.

"Alright! That's it Birch!" exclaimed Edgar, and then told Inferno, "Inferno, get up close to that Skarmory!"

With a flap of its blue and orange wings, Inferno glided toward Skarmory; now right up into the Hoenn trainer's face. Brendan, seeing that Edgar had _really _come up to his face and was blaring a deep cold sapphire glare into the soften brown and ruby-hinted eyes of Brendan, was now sweat-dropping and said:

"Uh…hi Ed…"

"I said…nice speech Birch…," said Edgar in a low cold voice.

Then, the black-haired trainer tapped on Inferno's side and told it to fly on forward. Beka and Benen, who had been flying against one another and had saw what had occur and sighed.

"What a way to start the morning huh?" Beka commented.

"Indeed," said Benen.

Soon, the trainers had made it to Evergrade City and landed at a large building, that was far from the Hoenn League Collsseum, that stood about twelve stories high and had finely polished exterior walls on the outside of the building. Beka gazed out toward the front of the building and saw that there were fields of flowers everywhere and that a bricked road was paved out toward the direction of a large line of mountains. Japanese shrine-like structures arched over the road and were made out of the finest of materials; resembling silent gatekeepers toward the Elite Four.

"That is Victory Road…" came Benen's voice, making Beka turn to see the trainer stand beside her and gaze out upon the scene with his deep hued eyes, "…it is the pathway taken by many who have their hopes set out into battling the Elite Four of Hoenn."

"Amazing," said Beka, seeing the pathway before her in real life.

"Come on Beka and Benen," said May, who was hold open the door for the two trainers, "we got to get inside before it's too late!"

After absorbing in one last glance of the scenery, Beka and Benen proceeded into the building. The building was huge, large enough to host a Pokemon Center and a PokeShop all in one hallway. Then, a man dressed in a blue uniform with a white Pokeball symbol on his chest proceeded up to the visiting guests. With a bow, he said:

"Welcome to the Elite Four of Hoenn Building."

"Hello," the group said, making their bows as well.

"Now, may I ask which ones are Miss. Beka and Mr. Edgar?"

"I'm Beka," the hazel-eyed trainer stepped out.

"And I'm Edgar," followed the blue-eyed trainer.

"Very good," said the stranger, who was an instructor to the building, "you have both made it in time. Now, please proceed to our Pokemon Center and Shop and prepare for your battle please."

After the instructor had finished his sentence, both Beka and Edgar proceeded to the Center to heal their Pokemon. After a few quick seconds of healing and a thank you to Nurse Joy, they then went over to the Shop and picked up a few items.

"Hey Beka," said Edgar, "I got an idea…how about I pitch in to buy Full Restores and Revives while you can pick up some Full Heals."

"Are you sure don't need some extra money for those items?" asked Beka, calculating the cost of the items Edgar would have to spend; which would be more than her costs.

"Naw, I'm alright…got plenty of green!" grinned Edgar as he laughed and thus caused Beka to laugh with him.

After their moment of humor and the purchasing of their items, Edgar and Beka placed the miscellaneous objects together into their backpack/ messenger bag and then waited for the instructor who welcomed them to tell them were to go next. He reappeared and told them:

"Now, before your challenge begins, let me lay down the rules. First, since this is a double battle, you both will choose three Pokemon each and use them in your battle for together they complete a whole team. Second, you may both switch Pokemon whenever you feel like, but you can't use each other's Pokemon in this battle and that includes if one trainer's three Pokemon team is knocked out. Third, you're battles will not be timed, so you may all battle for as long as your Pokemon can take. Fourth, you all can not go back the way you came, you can only go forward once you walk through the double doors into the Elites' Rooms."

The instructor then spoke:

"There, those are the rules of this battle," then turning to the others, he said: "You may all join your friends to watch them battle, but please do not get in the ways of the Elite Four battles that will commence…"

"What does he think we are pre-schoolers?" mumbled Brendan under his breath, followed by a knock to the head by May's ball up hand, "Ow…"

"…and now," the instructor continued, "that the rules have been given, Miss. Beka and Mr. Knight, your battles will proceeded in the following rooms head of you. Good luck to you all and may you rein victorious!"

"Thank you," Edgar and Beka thanked the instructor and bowed to him.

The two trainers, with their friends following behind, walked up to a pair of huge double doors that had the Pokeball symbol engraved in the center of the doors. They stopped for a moment and then turned to one another, with looks of readiness, yet concern, in their eyes.

"Well," said Beka, "ready Ed?"

"Yeah, I am," Edgar nodded.

Then, each grabbing the door's two brass handles and pulled the doors opened and proceeded inside. The rest followed inside with them and when everyone had gotten in; the doors closed shut and locked. Darkness had now taken over the room. Then, the sounds of clicks were heard up ahead of the group and they saw that two lines of white circular lights began to come alive like sudden fireflies. They both illuminated a flight of marble stairs that lead up to what appear to be an upper level of the floor they were on. Seeing the stairs, the group began to make their way up the flight to only reach another pair of doors; which appeared to have been painted black with a purple Pokeball emblem embedded on the wood.

"This is the first door and the first Elite to be battling against, Sidney…" said Brendan, with a look had held deep in his brown and ruby-hinted eyes.

"Then let's go in…" said Beka, pushing the doors in forward.

With a heavy sighing of the doors, the room was revealed to the group. It was a large room and looked just like a Gym Leader's battlefield, with the tile floors being a light tan with white square marks upon the tile squares, yellow. There were also black lower floors that showed by the sides of the field and a white marked floor with a brown and gray Pokeball symbol marked in the center. The trainers gingerly proceeded inside and then once they had all entered the room, the doors behind them creaked shut and locked. A voice, so sudden, made the trainers turn to hear:

"Welcome to the Elite Four my fellow trainers…"

A man, about in his twenties, stood before the group with his arms crossed and a smile upon his face. He had peach-toned skin with a bald head that housed a single strand of flame-like orange hair, sort of like how Egyptian princes had their hair shaved except for it was near the forehead and not the side, and he also had black eyes. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved red shirt with the collar poking out over a black vest that covered the top of the shirt, tan khakis, and black shoes with red soles.

'That must be Sidney…' thought Beka, recognizing the Dark Element trainer of the Elite Four.

"…I am Sidney of the Elite Four," Sidney continued on with his sentence, "and I am here to deliver a battle you won't forget!" A soft laugh passed out of him and then he said: "Okay, now which two of you trainers will be my opponents today?"

"We are," said Beka and Edgar in unison as they stepped out of the group, letting the rest go and sit over by a bench away from the field.

"Oh," said Sidney, "don't you two make quite the couple?"

Snickering was heard from Brendan as Edgar shot him out a death glare before everything returned back to normal.

"Okay then, you know the rules trainers," said Sidney, taking in two Pokeballs into his hands, "then let's this battle begin!"

Throwing out his two Pokeballs, Sidney called out:

"Mightyena, Absol, go!"

The two Pokeballs popped opened and Sidney's Mightyena and Absol appeared on the battlefield in flashes of white light.

"Might-yena!" howled out Mightyena in a series of growls and barks.

"Ab-sol," Absol said in its low voice.

Beka took her first Pokeball into her right hand and threw it, calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

With an outburst of white light flaring upon the field materialized Beka's Blaziken.

"Blaz-I-ken!" Blaziken bellowed out with its fist flaring in fire from its wrist.

Edgar, taking his first Pokeball into is hand, threw it up into the sky and called out:

"Inferno, come on out and help us out!"

In another flash of white light, Inferno appeared upon the battlefield beside Blaziken.

"Char-I-zard!" bellowed out the draconian call of Inferno as a flash of fire blasted from deep in its throat.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. EF Sidney's Mightyena and Absol

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Sidney and called out: "Mightyena, use Bite on Charizard! Absol, Water Pulse on Blaziken!"

Mightyena began to charge at Inferno, teeth bared and glaring in a dark hue; while Absol, with its black scythe blade being illuminated in a watery blue aura, swung its blade down and sent out a blast of three watery supersonic rings toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge Water Pulse and use Ember on Mightyena!"

Lowering itself upon its long legs, Blaziken leapt into the air and turned toward Mightyena while the Water Pulse hit and empty target. Opening up its red beak, a shower of orange and golden aura blast of flames shot out toward Mightyena.

"Absol, use Blizzard on that Ember!"

Opening up its mouth, Absol released an icy blast of snow, wind, and ice that slammed into the Ember and protected Mightyena from the attack. A soft growl pressed against Beka's lips as she saw Mightyena coming in closer to Inferno. Edgar saw Beka was trying to protect Inferno from Mightyena and then called out:

"Don't worry Beka, I got it! Inferno, use Brick Break on Mightyena!"

Curling up its left orange claw, Inferno awaited Mightyena's coming with its fist glowing in a red-brown aura.

"Mightyena, stop and use Taunt on Charizard! Absol, use Calm Mind!"

Mightyena stopped before Inferno and then sat up upon its back legs and began waving its black paws toward itself in front of Inferno, causing Inferno to have a red pressure mark appear on the side of its face and for it to have anger over its face. Meanwhile, Absol closed its red eyes and began to focus on its chi, with waves of pink light dancing around its white form like mist and caused its Special Attack and Defense to arise.

'Inferno is now only allowed to use attacks that cause damage,' thought Beka, scanning the battlefield at the events that were occurring, 'and Absol is gaining status raises to itself…'

"Blaziken, use Earthquake!"

Raising up its left leg, Blaziken slammed its foot into the battlefield and caused a massive shake up to occur and thanks to Inferno taking flight, the Fire/Flying Element was not affected by the Ground Element attack. A powerful blast of white light shot out from the ground before Blaziken and blazed down toward the field to the two Dark Elements.

"Mightyena, jump and use Crunch on Charizard! Absol, dodge and use Return on Blaziken!"

The two Dark Elements, lowering themselves to the ground, sprang up and evaded the oncoming Earthquake. Then, while in the air, Mightyena aim itself toward Inferno and bore out its teeth in a deep gleam of black light, while Absol, aiming itself toward Blaziken, ready itself for its Return attack.

"Blaziken, let Absol come to you!"

"Inferno, use Overheat on Mightyena!"

Blaziken, hearing and trusting its trainer's words, stood in a ready stance and keep its blue and yellow gaze at the oncoming Absol. Inferno, seeing Mightyena coming up at it, craned its neck down toward Mightyena and opened its mouth, releasing a powerful blinding streak of red, orange, and yellow light tied together by white rings of fiery light toward Mightyena.

"Mightyena, Protect!"

Mightyena's body began to glow in a golden line of light and the Overheat deflected off the protective shield and didn't cause harm to the Dark Element.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Since Sidney was focused on the well being of his Mightyena, he forgot his Absol, who was still coming down at Blaziken, and it would cost him. Lowering its right arm, Blaziken's fist was glowing in a bright light and was brought up and slammed into Absol, causing the Dark Element to be sent back to his side of the field.

"No Absol!" exclaimed Sidney.

"Now Blaziken," said Beka, "let's use Body Slam on Mightyena!"

Blaziken, now seeing Mightyena still coming down back to the field to land, charged at the Dark Element in preparation of the full blow attack.

"Absol, use Iron Tail to stop Blaziken!"

Recovering from Sky Uppercut's blow, Absol came after Blaziken with its black tail now glowing in a metallic light.

"Inferno, use Double-Edge!"

Suddenly, coming out of the sky was Inferno as it slammed into Absol's side and caused a major hit to the white Dark Element. With Absol out of the way, Blaziken slammed into Mightyena with its Body Slam attack.

"Mightyena, Shadow Ball!"

While Blaziken was pulling out from Mightyena, the wolf-like Pokemon had opened its mouth and formed a ghostly sphere of black energy. The Shadow Ball was then sent out and slammed into Blaziken's chest, causing the Fire/Fighting Element to be sent back toward the battlefield.

"Inferno, help out Blaziken with your Body Slam!"

Inferno dove down at Mightyena and slammed the Dark Element into the ground with its own Body Slam. Seeing the damage done, Inferno took flight again and returned to its side of the field and waited for what was to come next. Both of Sidney's Pokemon had fainted.

"Mightyena and Absol are both unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken and Charizard are the winners!"

"Great job Blaziken!" cheered Beka to her Blaziken.

"Blaz," Blaziken said, giving its trainer the thumb's up.

"That was an awesome battle Inferno, great work!" called out Edgar.

"Char!" Inferno bellowed out and unleashed a blast of flames to the air.

Sidney recalled back his fallen Pokemon, thanked them, and turned his gaze back to the battlefield and said:

"Wow, now that's a first…my Pokemon have been the first to fallen to my opponents. Interesting…now, let's get moving on…"

Sidney took a hold two more Pokeballs and threw it up into the air and he called out:

"Crawdaunt, Sharpedo, go!"

In another two flashes of white light came out Sidney's Crawdaunt and Sharpedo before the battlefield.

"Craw-daunt!" called out Crawdaunt in a deep voice.

"Shar-pe-do!" called out Sharpedo in also a deep, yet rash voice as it levitated upon the battlefield since water wasn't present.

Edgar held out his Pokeball and called out:

"Inferno, return!"

From the Pokeball came out a thin line of red light and pierced into Inferno, which caused the Charizard to become one with the light and to return back into the Pokeball. Edgar then placed Inferno's Pokeball back on his belt and threw out a new Pokeball, calling out:

"Blade, come on out and help us out!"

In a flash of white light materialized Edgar's Sceptile Blade.

"Scep-tile," called out Blade.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. EF Sidney's Crawdaunt and Sharpedo

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crawdaunt, begin with Crabhammer on Blaziken! Sharpedo, use Rage on Sceptile!"

Crawling upon the battlefield on its crab-like feet, Crawdaunt charged its way toward Blaziken with its pincers glowing in a blue light; while Sharpedo, with a red pressure mark on the side of its head, came toward Blade in a charge of fury.

"Blaziken, use Protect!"

"Blade, Leaf Blade on Sharpedo!"

Blaziken raised up its arms across its chest and created a golden barrier around it that protected it from Crawdaunt's attack; while the leaves on Blade's arms began to glow in a green blade-shaped aura and swung the attack toward the oncoming Sharpedo.

"Sharpedo, switch to Agility!"

Sharpedo, stopping Rage, suddenly disappeared and left Blade to swing at an empty target. Sharpedo reappeared on the other side of the field that was far from the Grass Element.

"Crawdaunt, use Ice Beam on Sceptile! Sharpedo, use Focus Energy!"

Crawdaunt, opening up its left pincer, formed a sphere of icy-white light from within the claw and the light then shot out toward Blade in the form of dancing white-blue light; while Sharpedo began to glow in a bright orange light as it began to focus on building up its attack strength.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower to cut through Ice Beam!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and a powerful blast of orange and golden flames shot out and slammed into Ice Beam, incinerating the attack.

"Thanks Beka," said Edgar, "I owe you one! Okay Blade, use Bullet Seed at Sharpedo!"

Blade opened its mouth and a brigade of green illuminated seeds shot out toward Sharpedo.

"Sharpedo, Agility again!"

Sharpedo disappeared again and easily evaded Bullet Seed as the Grass Element attack slammed into the empty target. Sharpedo then reappeared behind Blaziken; causing a surprisement to both Beka and her Pokemon.

"Now Sharpedo, use Water Pulse on Blaziken!"

Sharpedo opened its teeth filled mouth and sent out a watery sphere of light toward Blaziken.

"No Blaziken!" Beka couldn't help but say until:

"Now Blade, use Leaf Blade!"

Blade, who had an amazing speed thanks to its Sceptile reflexes, got right in between Blaziken and Water Pulse. Once there, the leaves on its arms glowed into green blades of light and then it charged at Water Pulse. With a single swipe of its arms, Blade cut through the Water Element attack and slammed the Grass Element attack upon Sharpedo. Sharpedo crashed to the ground after the attack, but was able to then get back up and "swim" back to its side of the field. Blade winced for a second, taking damage from Sharpedo's Rough Skin ability, but was able to continue on battling.

"Thanks Ed," said Beka.

"Sure, no problem!" said Edgar, giving a thumb's up.

"Crawdaunt, now use Brick Break on Blaziken! Sharpedo, Leer on Sceptile!"

Crawdaunt, with its right pincer glowing in a reddish-brown aura, charged at Blaziken; while Sharpedo shot out a sight-piercing gaze toward Blade with its ruby eyes.

"Blaziken, use Thunderpunch on Crawdaunt!"

"Blade, evade Leer with Quick Attack!"

Blaziken balled up its right fist, with it now glowing with tiny dancing sparks of electricity, and charged at the oncoming Crawdaunt; while Blade simply leapt into the air in a blaze of light and evaded the haunting gaze of Sharpedo's Leer. Sidney, seeing Blaziken and its oncoming Thunderpunch attack, smirked and called out:

"Now Crawdaunt, use Protect!"

Crawdaunt stopped when it heard Sidney's call and immediately sent out a golden aura around its lobster-shaped form. Blaziken slammed its fist into the golden shield and was immediately sent back flying toward its side of the field due to the back lash of Thunderpunch's force. Beka gasped at how powerful the backlash was, but Edgar decided to save the day and called out:

"Now Blade, stop Blaziken!"

Coming out of nowhere, Blade dove behind Blaziken's back and caught the Fire/Fighting Element in its green arms and was able to stop the movement of going back. Once the two Pokemon had landed safely back on the battlefield, Blade let Blaziken go while Blaziken turned and gave a thumb's up and a thank you to the Grass Element.

"Hey," said Beka, pressing a smile upon her face, "thanks again Ed."

Edgar turned to see the smiling female counter part beside him and softly blushed; knowing how much he loved to see her smile.

"Sure, anything to help out a friend…" Edgar replied, but then switched to thought: 'Because I am willing to do anything for you Beka…'

"Okay children," came Sidney's voice, "let's continue…Crawdaunt, attack with Return on Blaziken! Sharpedo, use Bite on Sceptile!"

Crawdaunt began to charge at Blaziken with its Return attack powering up as it got closer to Beka's Pokemon; while Sharpedo, baring its razorious white teeth, charged at Blade as its teethy glare began to glow in a faint black aura.

"Blaziken, use Brick Break on Crawdaunt!"

"Blade, use Leaf Blade on Sharpedo!"

Blaziken, curling up its right fist which now sparked in a brownish-red hue, charged at the on coming Crawdaunt as Blade, with the leaves on its wrists glowing into scythe shaped light, came down toward the oncoming Sharpedo.

"Got you!" said Sidney, and he called out: "Now Crawdaunt and Sharpedo, switch to Water Pulse and Ice Beam!"

Crawdaunt then sent forward its left pincer and from it came forth three watery ring blast of its Water Pulse toward Blaziken while Sharpedo, with its mouth still opened, switched from a dark aura to a pale blue sphere of light that grew in-between its teeth and unleashed flashes of Ice Beam upon the oncoming Blade.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

"Blade, Protect as well!"

Hearing their trainers in time, both Blaziken and Blade halted in their charged and crossed their arms, causing shields of golden light to surround them and protect them from the oncoming attacks; which simply negated off of them. Sidney smirked softly, seeing that he was going to enjoy this battle…

"Crawdaunt, use Sludge Bomb on Blade! Sharpedo, use Return on Blaziken!"

Crawdaunt opened up its left pincer again and this time, it unleashed a powerful toxic mess of Poison Element sludge toward Edgar's Sceptile; while Sharpedo began to make a charge down at Beka's Blaziken.

"Alright Blaziken, let's use Rock Tomb on Sharpedo!"

Blaziken raised up its left foot and slammed it into the ground as it unleashed a powerful cry. The ground began to shake and suddenly, a wall of rock surrounded Sharpedo, as if it were a trap, and captured the Water/Dark Element. Rock Tomb, also being in-between Blade and Crawdaunt's oncoming Sludge Bomb, slammed into the rocky mound and ended its flight though the air.

"Nice one Beka," said Edgar, and called out: "Now Blade, use Solarbeam on that Rock Tomb!"

The yellow seeds upon Blade's back began to glow in a bright yellow light and seemed to be collecting sunlight from an unknown source since the room was enclosed with no windows. Then, its mouth opened and unleashed a powerful flash of blinding white light and slammed it into the Rock Tomb, causing massive damage to Sharpedo and caused the shark Pokemon to faint.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken and Sceptile are the winners!"

"Yes!" cheered Edgar, "Nice one Blade!"

"Scep!" Blade called out to Edgar.

Sidney recalled back his Sharpedo and thanked it for a job well done. He was very impressed on how a couple of teenagers were able to battle him with grace and skill, something he hadn't seen in the Elite Four for years. He then took out his fifth Pokeball and threw it into the air, calling out:

"Cacturne, go!"

In a flash of white light upon the battlefield stood a Cacturne, a Dark/Grass Element that looked like a scarecrow cactus with a light green body, dark green diamond shaped spikes that alined along its front, its arms, along the sides of its legs, and around its neck, a large dark green triangular hat upon its head that lower over its face to conceal a snowman-like face with piercing yellow eyes from within the shadows of its face.

"Cac-turne!" called out Cacturne in a harsh and raspy voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade vs. EF Sidney's Crawdaunt and Cacturne

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Crawdaunt, use Taunt on Blaziken! Cacturne, use Hyper Beam on Sceptile!"

Crawdaunt, using its left pincer as a hand, began making a gesture of 'Come and get me' at Blaziken, causing Blaziken to become intimidated at the Water/Dark Element; while Cacturne held out its arms and in-between them, it formed a ball of golden energy that was then shot out toward Blade in the form of a siring blaze of golden light.

"Blaziken, let's use Secret Power on Crawdaunt!"

"Blade, evade with Quick Attack!"

Blaziken, with its right arm extended out toward Crawdaunt, opened its right claw and a spiraling blaze of tiny white and yellow triangles blasted out of its hand; while Blade, seeing the golden blast coming toward it, leapt in a blaze of light into the air and easily evade the Hyper Beam.

"Crawdaunt, Protect!"

Crawdaunt sent up another golden shield around its body and caused Blaziken's Secret Power to negate off.

"Now Blade, use Bullet Seed on Crawdaunt!"

Blade, who was now still in the air, opened its mouth and unleashed a shower of green splitting seeds down toward Crawdaunt.

"Cacturne, get in front of Crawdaunt and take that attack!"

Cacturne moved over between Crawdaunt and Blade and took Blade's Bullet Seed attack without much damage occurring to its HP.

'Drat!' thought Edgar, 'How are suppose to…'

His thought was cut short when he heard:

"Blaziken, now use Aerial Ace!"

Edgar turned to see that Blaziken had now vanished in the air as its aerial attack was playing out. Beka then turned to him, her emerald gaze piercing into his sapphire eyes, and said with a smile:

"Does Blade know that attack?"

"Yup," smiled Edgar and called out: "Blade, follow Blaziken's lead and use Aerial Ace as well!"

Blade nodded and then the Grass Element as well vanished into thin air. Then, the two Pokemon of Beka and Edgar suddenly reappeared behind Crawdaunt and Cacturne.

"Crawdaunt, Protect again!"

Crawdaunt had tried to set up another shield, but proved futile since Protect's effect wore and caused Blaziken and Blade to slam into the two Dark Elements. Blaziken's Aerial Ace slammed into Cacturne and sent most of its HP level down into the yellow while Blade's was a critical hit and cause Crawdaunt to finally faint.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken and Sceptile are the winners!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Edgar, "Another nice job Blade!"

"Scep!" Blade called out to its trainer.

"Blaziken," praised Beka, "good job to you as well!"

"Blaz!" Blaziken said, giving a thumb's up.

Sidney recalled back his fallen Crawdaunt and praised it for a job well done. He then turned up to see his opponents and said:

"Well, you two got me on the run…but I'm not going down without a fight!"

He grabbed his last Pokeball and threw it out, calling forth:

"Shiftry, go!"

In a flash of white light materialized Sidney's last Pokemon named Shiftry.

"Shif-try!" called out Shiftry in a deep voice.

"Hey Beka," called out Edgar, making her head turn toward him, "let's do this!"

"Right!" Beka smiled and prepared for the final round.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. EF Sidney's Shiftry and Cacturne

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Shiftry, use Sunny Day! Cacturne, use Cotton Spore on Sceptile!"

Shiftry, raising its leaf-like hands to the ceiling of the room and giving out a cry along with an orange aura that illuminated its body, created its Sunny Day move through the power of the illusions of sunlight dancing along the room's ceiling; while Cacturne stuck out its left arm and white blasts of cotton like spheres shot out toward Blade.

"Blaziken, burn that Cotton Spore with Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its red beak and shot out a blast of orange and golden colored flames toward Cotton Spore, incinerating the attack and blazing toward Cacturne.

"Now Shiftry, Protect to block Flamethrower!"

Shiftry, getting between Cacturne and Flamethrower, set up a golden shield around its form and negated off Flamethrower from its side of the field.

"Blade, use Screech!"

Blade opened its mouth and unleashed a high-pitched, ear-splitting cry from deep in its throat toward its opponents and causing both Grass/Dark Elements to wince at the attack; but since Screech could only effect one's Defense statuses in a double battle, Cacturne's Defense lowered dramatically.

"Shiftry, use Brick Break on Blaziken! Cacturne, use your Toxic on Sceptile!"

Shiftry came at Blaziken with an amazing leap with its left foot glowing in a red-brown light, while Cacturne placed its hands close together and from the gap that formed between the hands came forth a toxic purple sludge that shot out toward Blade.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower on Shiftry!"

"Blade, use Safeguard!"

Blaziken, seeing the oncoming Shiftry, opened its beak and unleashed another orange and golden blast of fiery light toward its oncoming opponent while Blade, crossing its arms, raised up an invisible shield around its side of the field and caused Toxic and other health effects to be cancelled for the time being.

"Shiftry, dodge!"

Shiftry, seeing Flamethrower coming down toward it, made a giant leap in the air and evaded the oncoming blast of Flamethrower. It then landed back on the field near Cacturne and awaited its next move.

"Okay, now Shiftry and Cacturne, use Cut on both opponents!"

Both Shiftry and Cacturne leapt at their opponents, with their hands glowing in bright hues of white light as they neared their targets.

"Blaziken, use Fire Blast!"

Blaziken, positioning itself to face the two opponents head-on, opened its mouth and unleashed an orange and golden hue star blast of fire toward the on-coming opponents. Seeing Fire Blast coming toward his two remaining Pokemon, Sidney called out:

"Now both of you! Evade that Fire Blast!"

Hearing their trainer's command, both Shiftry and Cacturne leapt into the air and evaded Fire Blast. However, this lead out to:

"Blade, use Hyper Beam on Cacturne!"

Blade opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of golden hyperactive light toward Cacturne. It seemed like the end for the Grass/Dark Element until:

"Cacturne, Counter that Hyper Beam and redirect it toward Blaziken!"

Cacturne's body began to glow in a burnt orange hue and was struck with Hyper Beam, only for the attack to bounce off it and to come blazing down toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken, crossing its arms, created a golden shield around it. Hyper Beam slammed into the Protect and thanks to its doubling of strength, Protect broke under Hyper Beam and Blaziken was hit.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka.

Once the light died down, Beka saw Blaziken on the ground on its back and fainted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Shiftry and Cacturne are the winners!"

Sidney gave out thanks to his two Pokemon as they smiled for the praise. A look of embarrassment and hurt showed upon Edgar's face and pulled the rim of his League hat down over his eyes.

'Oh man,' Edgar thought, 'I really screwed up…Beka…I'm so sorry…'

"Blaziken, return!" called out Beka, holding out Blaziken's Pokeball.

A thin red beam of light shot out of the Pokeball and hit into Blaziken, causing the Fire/Fighting Element to become one with the light and to zap back into the Pokeball. Beka then pulled the Pokeball up to her face and said:

"Blaziken, I am very proud of you…take a long rest my friend."

She then turned to see the Edgar, who was still having the brim of his hat over his face. A look of concern filled her emerald eyes and thought:

'Poor guy…he must be blaming himself for this…well, I'll put an end to that!'

"Edgar!" Beka shouted out.

The call of his name made him turn to his partner.

"Edgar…it wasn't yours or Blade's fault that Blaziken fainted. You both are doing excellent jobs and without you…we won't have gotten this far in the Elite Four Challenge!" Beka's complement made Edgar flush with a soft pink blush as Beka ended: "So let's give it our all Ed!"

"Right!" said Edgar, with a look of confidence upon his face and determination in his voice, "Let's do this!"

'Thanks Beka,' thought Edgar with a soft smile, 'you just know how to give someone the confidence they need…'

Beka then took her next Pokeball into her hand and threw it into the battlefield, calling out:

"Salamence, I choose you!"

The Pokeball popped opened and from a flash of white light materialized Beka's Salamence upon the battlefield.

"Sa-la-mence!" bellowed out Salamence and threw out a blast of its Dragonbreath into the air.

"Heh," chuckled Sidney, "I guess your Salamence love to show off, now does it Beka?"

"I'll do more than just show off Sidney!" said Beka, pressing a smirk upon her face.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamence and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. EF Sidney's Shiftry and Cacturne

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Shiftry, begin with Rock Smash on Sceptile! Cacturne, use Hidden Power on Salamence!"

Shiftry opened its mouth and sent out a reddish-brown blast of the Fighting Element attack out upon Blade as Cacturne, glowing for a brief moment in a white outline of light, began to have tiny spheres of white light begin to dance around its scarecrow form and when they reached their full strength and mature size, Cacturne unleashed the attack upon Salamence.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace to evade!"

"Blade, use Leaf Blade on Rock Smash!"

Salamence, spreading out its giant red wings, took to the air and did a graceful loop before it disappeared, causing Hidden Power to hit its multiple yet empty targets. Blade, with its wrists glowing once again in a blaze of green light, charged at the Rock Smash attack, slammed right through it, and sliced away the Fighting Element attack; like if was a sword cutting through grass. Salamence then reappeared behind Cacturne and was about to deliver its Flying Element attack when Beka heard:

"Cacturne, use Counter!"

"Salamence, now switch to Flamethrower!"

Cacturne's body began to flash in a burnt orange hue in order to redeliver Salamence's Aerial Ace, but since Physical attacks are only effect by Counter, the Special attack of Flamethrower slammed into Cacturne's back and caused serious damage to it. Salamence then glided back to its side of the field and awaited its next order.

"Shiftry, use Body Slam on Salamence! Cacturne, use Hyper Beam on Sceptile!"

Shiftry began to charge at Salamence with a quick agility in order to perform its Body Slam while Cacturne, with its hands coming close together, created a sphere of golden energy in-between its grasps and then unleashed the hyperactive golden blaze toward Blade.

"Salamence, Dragonbreath!"

"Blade, use Protect!"

Salamence opened its mouth and with a flicker of green light from deep within its throat, a massive stream of green draconic flames spewed out toward the on-coming opponent, while Blade, crossing its arms, created a golden shield around its green lizard form and Hyper Beam deflected off.

"Shiftry, leap over Dragonbreath and continue Body Slam!"

Shiftry, lowering itself toward the ground in its run, leapt in the air and evaded the blast of Dragonbreath. Beka saw that Shiftry was now right overhead of Salamence and was about to call out her next attack when she heard:

"Blade, use Quick Attack on Shiftry!"

Out of nowhere, a flash of white light slammed into Shiftry's side and caused the Dark/Grass Element to crash back on its side of the field. Beka saw the light fade and Blade had now landed back on their side of the field. Salamence gave out a growl of thanks to Blade while Blade simply nodded its triangular-green head.

"Hey," said Beka, turning to Edgar, "thanks Ed."

"Sure, no problem Beka!" smiled Edgar.

"Shiftry, use Hyper Beam on Salamence! Cacturne, use Faint Attack on Blade!"

Shiftry, opening its mouth, unleashed its own version of Hyper Beam out toward Salamence while Cacturne slowly began to disappear from sight in a dark cloud of fog.

"Salamence, take to the sky with Fly!"

Spreading out its broad red wings, Salamence leapt into the air and easily evaded the oncoming Hyper Beam of Shiftry.

"Blade, brace yourself for Faint Attack!"

Blade, hearing Edgar, braced itself upon the field and closed its yellow eyes as if to detect changes within the atmosphere around it. Then, all of the sudden, Cacturne came up behind Blade and slammed the Dark Element attack into Blade's back, knocking the Grass Element to its knees.

"Blade!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now Cacturne, use Body Slam on Sceptile!"

Cacturne, now being close to Blade, leapt in the air and with its underside aimed toward Blade's back the Dark/Grass Element began to make its move down upon Blade, until:

"Now Salamence, grab Blade with Aerial Ace!"

Out of nowhere, the blaze of a blue dragon swept in-between Blade and Cacturne and in a blink of an eye, Blade was gone and had caused Cacturne to crash upon the field and make a hard landing upon the empty target. Sidney looked up to see that Salamence had grabbed Blade and was gingerly holding the Grass Element in-between its front claws. Edgar was amazed too to see that his Sceptile was safe with Beka's Salamence.

"Fine," said Sidney, "if that's how you want to play it…Shiftry and Cacturne, take them both out with Shadow Ball and Hyper Beam!"

Shiftry, holding its leafed-finger hands toward each other to form a gap in-between them, formed a shadowy spark that grew within its hands in the form of a black sphere and then shot it out toward the aerial duo with black and purple electricity crackling around it; while Cacturne sent out another stream of golden Hyper Beam out toward the duo. The two attacks came together and seemed to form a haunting comet that streaked across the battlefield toward its opponents.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath!"

"Blade, use Solarbeam!"

The two dragon Pokemon opened their mouths and unleashed their attacks toward the attacks below; Salamence unleashing a dazzling blaze of green draconic flames while Blade sent forth an illuminating streak of sunlight. These two attacks, just like their opponent's attacks, came together to form a majestic beam of light that was danced with Dragonbreath and serene with Solarbeam. Then the two fusion powered attacks slammed into each other head-on, causing a massive explosion that completely left the battlefield in a thick haze of smoke. Seconds later, the smoke began to let up and the battlefield cleared, showing that everything was now at a stand-still. Shiftry and Cacturne were both still standing on their sides of the battlefield while Salamence and Blade had landed back on their side of the field and waited for what was to come next.

"Now, Shiftry, use Façade on Salamence! Cacturne, use Hidden Power on Sceptile!"

Shiftry came at Salamence with hopes of hitting the Dragon/Flying Element with its Façade attack, while Cacturne began another wave of its Hidden Power attack that was sent out toward Blade.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Blade, use Bullet Seed!"

Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of red, orange, and yellow light of fire toward the oncoming Shiftry while Blade opened its mouth and unleashed a series of green flashing seeds that broke and popped the Hidden Power spheres.

"Shiftry, as before, evade and continue the attack!"

Shiftry slide to its right, evading the Flamethrower, and then reappeared meters away from Salamence.

"Okay Salamence, now switch to Protect!"

Salamence stopped its Flamethrower attack and replaced the attack with a golden shield of defense around its dragon form, causing Shiftry to be unable to send out the full-force of Façade and then leapt back to its side of the field.

"Okay, Shiftry, use Double Team! Cacturne, use Return on Sceptile!"

Shiftry, illuminating in a flash of white light, was then surrounded by copies of itself on the battlefield while Cacturne charged at Blade with its hopes of attacking it with its Return attack.

"Salamence, use Swift!"

"Blade, use Secret Power!"

Salamence opened its mouth and a flow of shooting golden stars came out, slamming into the Shiftry illusions and cutting a sliver of Shiftry's HP, while Blade opened its mouth and a spiraling blaze of white triangles of light flowed out and slammed into Cacturne, causing a critical hit to the Dark/Grass Element.

"Let's finish this on up Beka!" said Edgar, turning to his partner.

"Right!" Beka nodded and then called out: "Salamence, use Dragon Claw on Cacturne!"

"Blade, use Brick Break on Shiftry!"

"Alright you two," Sidney called out to his Pokemon, "Shiftry, evade Sceptile's moves and Cacturne, use Faint Attack on Salamence!"

Salamence, taking up upon its red wings, flew toward Cacturne at a fast rate while Blade came charging at Shiftry with graceful agility toward Shiftry with its right fist now glowing in a red-brown light. Shiftry, seeing Blade coming toward it, evaded the Grass Element as it came in for the attack.

"Don't give up Blade! Chase after Shiftry!"

Blade nodded and began to make chase at the Dark/Grass Element. Meanwhile, Cacturne, seeing Salamence coming toward it, disappeared in a haze of darkness.

"Salamence, when I give the word, unleash Dragon Claw!"

Salamence nodded and closed its thin black eyes, as if it was patiently observing the atmosphere around it. Then, a dark flicker was caught in Beka's emerald eyes and saw that it was coming from Salamence's left side.

'Cacturne is going to unleash Faint Attack,' thought Beka, 'but I won't let it strike…'

"Now Salamence, attack with Dragon Claw to your left!"

Salamence blazed its eyes opened when it heard the signal from its trainer. Lifting up its left front claw, which now glowed in a pale green aura, Salamence swung toward its right side and slashed the attack across Cacturne. Meanwhile, Blade had finally caught up to Shiftry and with a powerful swing of its right fist; it slammed the Fighting Element attack into Shiftry. The two final blows from the opponents caused both of Sidney's Pokemon to faint.

"Shiftry and Cacturne are both unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamence and Sceptile are the winners! The victory of this battle goes to Beka and Edgar!"

"All right!" exclaimed Beka, "We did it!"

"Yeah," said Edgar, walking up to Beka with his black-gloved hand in the air, "we sure did!"

The two trainers high-fived each other and held the hand gesture in a mid-air grasp for a brief moment before letting go. Brendan, May, and Benen; along with Salamence and Blade, had reached the trainers and surrounded them: giving congrats or praises. Then, a clapping of hands was heard and the group turned to see it was Sidney; applauding to the trainers after he recalled his Pokemon.

"Well," Sidney smiled, "that was a delightful battle. Congratulations on moving on to next stage of the Elite Four, but don't expect an easy match from the next three Elites and then finally the current Champion himself."

"Don't worry," said Beka with a smile, "I'm not excepting nothing more but some tough and great battles to come!"

"Count me in as well!" smiled Edgar, laying his arm across Beka's shoulders and giving out a peace sign.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is the showdown between Phoebe of the Elite Four and her Ghost Element team…


	56. Vs Phoebe

Vs. Phoebe

"Well guys," said May to both Beka and Edgar as the group made the next flight of stairs up in the Elite Four building, "ready to face Phoebe?"

"Well," said Edgar, "I most certainly am to meet and defeat Phoebe! How about you Beka?"

"Yeah," agreed with Beka, "I'm ready to battle her as well!"

The group, now reaching to the top of the second flight of stairs, approached the doorway that lead into the second Elite Four's room. The doors were painted in a purple hue with a lavender outline Pokeball crest upon the closed doors.

"Well," said Brendan softly, "this is it…"

"Then let's proceed," Benen said.

Beka softly nodded and then stepped up ahead to the double doors. With a push inwards, the doors creaked opened and revealed the second battlefield. The battlefield that lay before them had purple tiles with yellow border lines creating the official field, a tan and deep purple colored Pokeball emblem that was drawn upon the field, and green and gray colored brick sides that showed cracks and holes upon the bricked ground. The adventurous trainers stepped into the room and once all of them had entered inside, the doors creaked together shut and locked. The group of trainers then turned toward a soft female voice that spoke, in a calm, chiming voice:

"Welcome trainers to second match of your Elite Four Challenge."

The soft voice belonged to a young woman who stood before him. She had deep tanned skin with short spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes of the color of a tropical paradise. Her attire consisted of blue tube top, a blue cloth with white Pokeball designs printed on it that was tied around her waist and fell just above her ankles, covering the blue bottom part of her bikini, pink ankles, and two giant pink tropical flowers that rested upon the top of her ears.

'So that's Phoebe…' thought Beka, seeing the Elite Ghost Element trainer before her.

"Oh wow…" said Edgar softly, blushing at the sight of the trainer before him, "she's hot…"

"Oh really?" said Brendan, raising an eyebrow at the now infatuated trainer and gently tapping the back of Edgar's hand with a fist.

"My name is Phoebe," the Elite introduced herself, "and I am the second in line to accept your battle challenge. Are you both ready?"

"Yes I am Phoebe," said Beka, standing out toward the battlefield.

"Uh…sure…" said Edgar, still blushing at Phoebe, "…me too as well…"

Phoebe saw Edgar's expression on his face and giggled. Then, she pulled out two Pokeballs into both of her hands and threw them out toward the battlefield, calling out:

"Dusclops, Shedinja, go!"

The two Pokeballs popped opened and in flashes of white light materialized Phoebe's Dusclops and Shedinja.

"Dus-clops!" called out Dusclops in a deep voice.

"Shed-in-ja!" hissed out Shedinja in its cicada voice.

Beka pulled out her first Pokeball and threw it out onto the battlefield, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light, Beka's Absol appeared upon the battlefield.

"Ab-sol!" Absol called out in a deep voice.

Edgar, pulling out a Pokeball into his hand and throwing the red and white sphere into the sky as well, called out:

"Inferno, come on out and help us out!"

In another flash of white light, Inferno materialized and stood proud upon the field beside Absol.

"Char-i-zard!" bellowed out Inferno and sent out a blast of Flamethrower into the air.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol and Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. EF Phoebe's Dusclops and Shedinja

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Dusclops, begin with your Toxic on Absol! Shedinja, use your Harden!"

Dusclops spreaded out its hands and from the extended reach came forth a blast of purple sludge toward Absol, while Shedinja's body began to shine and luster in a gleam of white light as its Defense status rose.

"Okay Absol, use Ice Beam on that Toxic!"

"Inferno, Flamethrower on Shedinja!"

Absol opened its mouth and a bluish-white sphere formed in its jaws, which was then released in powerful strands of white-blue lighting toward Toxic. The attacks hit and Ice Beam cancelled out Toxic; causing a incasing of ice to form and crash upon the battlefield. Meanwhile, Inferno opened its mouth and from deep within its throat came forth a stream of red, orange, and yellow flames that twisted together to form Flamethrower and to streak its way across the field toward Shedinja.

"Shedinja, dodge that Flamethrower with Agility!"

Shedinja, seeing the oncoming attack, suddenly vanished into the air and Flamethrower cut through the empty target. Shedinja then reappeared on another part of Phoebe's side of the battlefield.

"Dusclops, use Ice Beam on Charizard! Shedinja, use Solarbeam on Absol!"

Dusclops' single red eye began to glow in a misty white and blue hue that soon followed up with a powerful blast of its own Ice Beam toward Charizard, while Shedinja, raising up the crescent moon halo on its head, began to collect sunlight from an unknown source into the halo.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball to stop Ice Beam!"

Absol opened its mouth and a black sphere began to form within and then, with the attack fully charged, sent out the Ghost Element attack toward Ice Beam. The two attacks hit, causing Shadow Ball to be incased in ice, thus deflecting Ice Beam, and drop and shatter on the ground.

"Thanks Beka," said Edgar and then called out: "Now Inferno, use Flamethrower again on Shedinja!"

Again, Inferno craned back its neck and threw out its head with mouth opened wide; unleashing another powerful Flamethrower toward the Ghost/Bug Element.

"Again Shedinja, dodge with Agility!"

Hearing its trainer's call, Shedinja disappeared from its position on the battlefield as Flamethrower slammed into another missed target. Then, Phoebe called out:

"Now Shedinja, unleash your attack!"

"Huh?" questioned Beka, scanning the field for Phoebe's now hidden Pokemon, "Where is it?"

As her question came forth onto the field, Shedinja suddenly appeared behind Absol. Beka tried to warn Absol about the attack from behind, but was too late as Solarbeam slammed into Absol and caused a massive drop in Absol's HP toward the low yellow zone. Seeing the attack done, Shedinja returned back to its side of the field as Absol crashed to the ground.

"Absol!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

"Ab," Absol said nodding, getting back up upon its white and black clawed paws.

Beka breathed a sigh of relief and said with a smile:

"Good job Absol…I know you wouldn't let me down!"

"Ab-ab-sol," Absol said, nodding to its trainer and staring into her emerald gaze.

Seeing her Pokemon ready for battle, Beka called out:

"Absol, use Aerial Ace on Shedinja!"

Absol suddenly vanished from its side of the field and then suddenly reappearing behind Shedinja.

"Not so fast!" called out Phoebe and then said: "Dusclops, stop Absol with your Night Shade!"

Dusclops' eye suddenly flashed in a spark of dark energy and then followed by a massive surge of black and purple lighting that shot out toward Absol.

"Inferno, stop that Night Shade with your Flamethrower!"

Inferno, opening its mouth again, unleashed another Flamethrower that sliced into Night Shade and stopped the attack from reaching Absol. Seeing its chance, Absol lunged at Shedinja and slammed the critical hit into Shedinja, causing the Ghost/Bug Element to automatically faint from the one attack.

"Shedinja is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol and Charizard are the winners!"

"Wow," said May softly on the sidelines, "that Shedinja was pretty weak for an Elite Four member…"

"Well," said Brendan, "Shedinja isn't a weak Pokemon, unless you know its one weakness."

"Huh?" asked May, "Where are you going with this Brendan?"

"Okay, let me explain," said Brendan, "first of all, Shedinja has an ability called Wonder Guard, making it prone to all attacks that would cause it normal damage. However, since it is a Bug/Ghost Element, it is weak to Fire, Flying, Rock, Ghost, and Dark Element attacks and since Aerial Ace was a Flying Element attack, the attack worked over Wonder Guard's ability. Now you maybe wondering…why does Shedinja need an ability like that? Reason, because its HP is so small, that it would be defeat much more easily to other attacks without this ability."

"Oh," said May, "now I get it."

Phoebe recalled and thanked her Shedinja for a job well done and then turned back to the battlefield, seeing her female opponent giving praise to Absol by scratching the top of its white head and thanking it for a job well done. With a smile upon her face, Phoebe threw out her next Pokeball into the battlefield and called out:

"Banette go!"

In a flash of white light, Phoebe's Banette appeared on the battlefield beside Dusclops.

"Ba-net-te!" called out Banette's voice from its golden, zipper-like mouth.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol and Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. EL Phoebe's Dusclops and Banette

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Dusclops, use Will-o-Wisp on Absol! Banette, use Screech on Charizard!"

Dusclops, with its eye now glowing in a light blue aura, spread opened its gray-tan fingers and soon, tiny flickers of eerie blue flames began to dimple around its hands. Then with its ghostly psychic ability, it sent out the tiny flames of blue light out toward Absol. Banette, opening up its mouth, unleashed a powerful screeching pitch from deep within its throat toward Inferno.

"Absol, use Hidden Power on Will-o-Wisp!"

"Inferno, use Heat Wave!"

Absol, with its body glowing for a brief moment in a flash of white light, began to have tiny spheres of white light dance around its white form as they grew and then unleashed themselves toward Will-o-Wisp after they were fully charged. The spherical attack knocked into and took out the blue flickers of Will-o-Wisp. As this was going on, Inferno had opened its mouth and sent out a powerful wave of intense heat that slammed into Screech and backfired upon Banette; causing both the Ghost Element's Defense to drop and be hit by a Fire Element attack. Seeing, feeling, and hearing the two attacks combined together reminded Beka of a hot humid day with loud screeching of insects in dry fields of brown and yellow grass.

"Dusclops, use Ice Beam on Absol! Banette, use Night Shade on Charizard!"

Dusclops, with its eye glowing again in a flash of white light, sent out another Ice Beam; this time aimed for Absol, while Banette's golden eyes flashed in a black light and soon sparks of black electricity zapped out toward Inferno.

"Absol, use Blizzard!"

"Inferno, use Bite on Banette when Blizzard dies down!"

Absol opened its mouth and from within, the Dark Element unleashed a powerful blast of snow, wind, and ice toward the two oncoming attacks. When the two attacks hit, a slight explosion occur, sending dust and smoke to surround the battlefield. Then, from the smoke came forth Inferno, who had taken flight when Absol unleashed Blizzard, with its teeth bared in a dark aura as it prepared to sink its attack into Banette.

"Banette, use Double Team!"

Banette, glowing for a second in a white flash, suddenly became a group of many. Inferno had clamped down on a Banette, but then snarled a dragon growl when its saw it only caught an illusion as the fake Ghost Element disappeared. The other Banettes circled the battlefield and began releasing ghostly laughs and taunts at Inferno as the Fire/Flying Element took back to the sky.

"Now Dusclops, use Icy Wind!"

Dusclops' red eye again flashed in a white light, only for a wind of ice to come spiraling out and heading its way toward the two opponents before it.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace to dodge and strike Banette!"

"Inferno, use Aerial Ace as well and strike Dusclops!"

Absol vanished into thin air as its Aerial Ace began to flow into effect while Inferno rose into the air, did a graceful loop, and vanished as well as its own Aerial Ace took effect; leaving Icy Wind to blast at the empty targets of the challenger's side of the field. Then, Absol and Inferno reappeared behind the two Ghost Elements and charged at them, but Phoebe cut in with:

"Dusclops, Banette, use Protect!"

The two ghosts sent up a thin golden aura around their forms and caused their two opponents to slam into the shields and deflect off the protective barriers. Seeing their chance for a strike failed, Absol and Inferno returned back on their sides of the field and awaited orders.

"Dusclops, now use Attract on Absol! Banette, use Body Slam on Charizard!"

Dusclops' eye began to glow again, this time in a light pink light, and a tiny heart of pink light floated out toward Absol, while Banette began to make its levitating charge toward Inferno in order to hit it with its Body Slam.

"Absol, leap over Attract and use Bite on Dusclops!"

"Inferno, use Bite as Banette gets close to you!"

Absol, leaning against the back of its legs in a charge for power boost, leapt into a powerful, yet graceful run toward Dusclops; leaping over the Attract attack and making its attack hit an empty target and break into pieces of pink glass before it dissolved away. The Dark Element then continued its charge at Dusclops and leapt at the ghost with its teeth gleam in a dark aura. As this was moving through, Inferno awaited the coming of Banette and once it saw that the Ghost Element was coming in close, Inferno opened its mouth with teeth bared in hopes of hitting a Bite on Banette.

"Dusclops, use Astonish on Absol! Banette, switch to Screech on Charizard!"

Dusclops charged at Absol, sending a full power blow to the Dark Element and even though the attack was a Ghost Element attack, it didn't mean that Absol flinched at Astonish's hidden ability and disgruntly leapt back to its side of the field. Banette, being a couple of feet away from Inferno, skidded to a halt and unleashed another powerful blast of noise in Inferno's eardrums, causing the Fire/Flying Element to wince at the Defense lowering attack. Then, after their damages done, the two Ghost Elements stood back on their side of the field and awaited word from their trainer Phoebe.

"Okay Absol," said Beka, "are you still up for battling?"

"Ab," Absol nodded.

"How about you Inferno?" asked Edgar.

"Char," Inferno nodded as well.

"Okay then," said Beka, "Absol, let's try Double Team!"

"Inferno, use Ember on Banette!"

Absol, glowing for a brief moment in a white aura, began to form an alliance with its illusions on the field as Inferno, taking back up in the air, opened its mouth and sent out a barrage of fiery flashes toward Banette.

"Dusclops, use Blizzard on those Absol illusions! Banette, use Will-o-Wisp on Ember!"

Dusclops' eye once again glowed in an icy light as its third Ice Element attack was sent out while Banette, with its hands spread out, formed tiny flickers of blue light that danced and slammed into the oncoming Ember; deflecting the attack off.

"Okay Inferno, now use Fire Blast on Blizzard!"

Inferno opened its mouth and a powerful surge of flames shot out, taking the form of a five-pointed star as the Fire Element slammed into Blizzard and incarnated into the Ice Element wintry blast; causing a thick mist to form over the field.

"Now Absol, use Aerial Ace on Dusclops!"

Soon, the mist burned away, leaving the challenger's side of the field to be left of Inferno. The Ghost Elements scanned the field for the missing Dark Element and soon, they found it: slamming into the back of Dusclops in a powerful charge of Aerial Ace. Absol then returned back to its side of the field as its attack was blown into the Ghost Element.

"Not bad," Phoebe said silently, "and now: Dusclops, use Confuse Ray on Absol! Banette, use Hidden Power on Charizard!"

Dusclops eye, once again, flashed in a flare of light and this time the color was a purple-blue hue. Then from the glowing eye beamed forth a blast of blue and white light that streaked its way across the field toward Absol, while Banette, with its body glowing for a brief moment in a white light, began to have spheres of white light glow and dance around its form and when they reached maximum level, the attack was released and sent out toward Inferno.

"Absol, use Ice Beam on the ground!"

"Inferno, use Aerial Ace to dodge and hit Banette!"

Absol, opening its mouth, sent out a blast of Ice Beam toward the ground that rose up a small prism of ice that reached about three feet in height, causing Confuse Ray to hit the ice and for the beam of the dark light to reflect back and break in two beams of light, each slamming into the Ghost Element's eyes and both becoming confused. Phoebe gasped in shock to see what had befallen before her Ghosts, but was shocked even more to see her Banette was slammed by Inferno's Aerial Ace and knocked out while her Dusclops, being confused, caused damage to itself and fainted as well.

"Both Dusclops and Banette are unable to battle," called out the referee, "Absol and Charizard are the winners!"

"Incredible performance Absol!" called out Beka as her Absol came over for a scratch upon its head.

"You were incredible as well Inferno," said Edgar, giving his Charizard a thumb's up.

Phoebe recalled back her fallen Pokemon and thanked then both for a job well done. Then, turning back to the field, she said:

"Well, you two have gotten me down to half of my team. And now…a reflection of our past match: Dusclops and Banette, go!"

Two more of Phoebe's Pokeballs were thrown up into the air and from within came forth two flashes of white light, materializing into another Dusclops and Banette of Phoebe's.

"Dus-clops!" called out Dusclops.

"Ba-net-te!" laughed out Banette.

"Aw!" moaned Edgar, "Not these two Pokemon again…"

"Come on Ed," said Beka, giving her partner words of encouragement, "we took them down once, and we can do it again!"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol and Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. EF Phoebe's Dusclops and Banette

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Dusclops, use Confuse Ray on Charizard! Banette, use Grudge on Absol!"

Dusclops' crimson stare began to flicker with a haunting hue that was soon elapsed into a beam of bluish-white, yet eerie light that shot out toward Inferno, while Banette surrounded itself in a ring of blue eerie flames and focused its golden gaze upon Absol.

'Banette's Grudge will cause a physical attack I use on it to not be useful anymore in this battle…' thought Beka, '…I better use a status move…'

"Absol, use Swords Dance!"

Absol, with its body glowing in a white hue of light, focused upon its chi as three swords of light materialized around it. The swords swished and spun around the Dark Element's form, causing its Attack strength to greatly rise.

"Inferno, evade Confuse Ray!"

Inferno, spreading out its red and blue membrane wings, took to the air and evaded the oncoming Confuse Ray as the Ghost attack hit the ground.

"Dusclops, now use Attract on Charizard and Banette, use Taunt on Absol!"

Dusclops, with its eye glowing in a pink light, sent out a heart-shaped piece of light out toward Inferno as Banette began waving its hand out toward Absol as if to say: Come and get me.

"Absol, use Leer!"

Absol's ruby eyes narrowed and began to shine in an illuminate red hue that pierced through Banette's own gaze and caused the Ghost Element to shake at the Dark Element's gaze; stopping Taunt and for its Defensive status to drop slightly.

"Inferno, use Aerial Ace to evade and attack Dusclops!"

Inferno, with a mighty blast of its dragon wings, rose higher in the air, did a graceful loop in its flight, and then suddenly vanished; causing Attract to blow through the empty target and hit the wall, thus breaking and dissolving into pieces of pink sorrow. Then, Inferno reappeared behind Dusclops and proceeded with Aerial Ace, only for Phoebe to call out in time:

"Dusclops, Protect!"

Dusclops surrounded itself in a flash of golden light that protected it as Inferno slammed head first and negated off the shield. An angry draconic snarl escaped from Inferno's lips and then with a powerful blast of its wings, returned back to its side of the field.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Punch on Charizard! Banette, use Screech on Absol!"

Dusclops' hands began to glow in a deep gray hue and then threw out its hands out of its body in the form of fists. As it did, the aura surrounding Dusclops' hands flew off in the form of flying fists toward the Fire/Flying Element as Banette opened its golden zipper mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of sound toward Absol.

"Absol, take Shadow Punch!"

Absol leapt in between Inferno and Dusclops, receiving the Ghost Element attack that Dusclops let out. Absol wasn't hardly affected by the attack and this gave Edgar the chance to call out:

"Inferno, use Aerial Ace to attack Banette!"

Inferno, once again, made a graceful show of flight before it disappeared into the air and then reappeared behind Banette; slamming into the Ghost Element and for it to stop using its full powered Screech on Absol.

"Dusclops, use Ice Beam on Charizard!"

Dusclops' red eye gazed out toward Inferno and then unleashed streams of blue and white light that struck Inferno's right wing and incased it in ice; causing Inferno to lose balance in the sky and to crash back onto the ground of the battlefield.

"No! Inferno!" called out Edgar.

"Now Banette, use Double Team!"

With a flash of white light surrounding its form, Banette soon became multiple over the battlefield and surrounded the down Inferno, who was gazing at the illusions, plus the real, Banettes around it.

'Great,' thought Edgar, gritting his teeth, 'Inferno's wing is frozen solid and is now unable to use its flight moves. Even if we get the ice melted, we're still easy targets…'

Suddenly, Edgar heard Beka shout out:

"Absol, use Aerial Ace to find the real Banette!"

Edgar saw that Absol had suddenly appeared behind a certain Banette and slammed into the Ghost Element; knocking out the illusions and exposing the real ghost Pokemon.

"Thanks Beka," said Edgar and then called out: "Inferno, use Flamethrower on Banette!"

With Absol leaping out of the way, Inferno unleashed a streaming blast of flames toward Banette. Phoebe called out:

"Dusclops, get in front of Banette and Protect!"

Dusclops, coming out of nowhere, slided in between Banette and Inferno; setting up a shield of protection and deflecting off Flamethrower.

"Nice try," smiled Phoebe, "but no dice!"

"True," said Edgar, "but now Inferno is ready for flight again!"

"Huh?" questioned Phoebe.

Phoebe looked out and saw that Protect was acting like a mirror to reflect off Flamethrower and for the Fire Element attack to strike Inferno's frozen wing and melt the ice surrounding it. With wings out spread and ready for flight again, Inferno let out its Charizard roar for battle.

"I see," said Phoebe, and then called out: "Dusclops and Banette, combined your Return attacks on Charizard!"

Since the two Ghost Element were in close range, they charged at Inferno and prepared to take down the Fire/Flying Element with their Return attacks; until:

"Absol, use Protect!"

Absol leapt in-between the oncoming ghost and Inferno and set up a golden shield around it that caused the two Elite's Pokemon to stop when they slammed into Protect.

"Now's our chance Inferno," called out Edgar, "use Heat Wave!"

Inferno opened its mouth and unleashed another blast of hot intense heat toward Dusclops and Banette; slamming the two Ghost Elements back to their sides of the field.

"Okay Dusclops, use Double Team! Banette, use Shock Wave on Charizard!"

Dusclops, flashing for a brief moment in white light, became one of many and surrounded Absol in a circle of reflections as Banette rose up its now glowing yellow arms and from the arms shot out blasts of sparking waves. The waves came together, forming a cloud, and then, thousands of lighting bolts came raining from the cloud and striking Inferno and causing a critical hit.

"Inferno!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now Dusclops, use Hidden Power on Absol and Banette, use Psychic on Charizard!"

The Dusclopses held out their hands toward Absol and soon the group began to form white spheres around their grey bodies that grew and were prepared to shot out toward the Dark Element in the center of the ring. Meanwhile, Banette's golden eyes melted in a glow of blue and then trapped Inferno in the crushing grip of Psychic.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace!"

"Inferno, break free of Psychic!"

Absol disappeared from the ring of Dusclops and reappearing outside the circle, it struck the real Dusclops and sent it knocking down to the ground, however, since Hidden Power was ready, the real Dusclops sent out the attack without hesitation upon Absol and the close-range blasts of the attack sent Absol flying across the battlefield. Absol slammed into Inferno, who was now broken free of Psychic, and caused the two Pokemon to crash into the ground. When the battle was over: Phoebe's Dusclops, Beka's Absol, and Edgar's Charizard all fainted from the attacks.

"Dusclops, Absol, and Charizard are all unable to battle," called out the referee, "Banette is the winner!"

All three trainers recalled their fallen Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, thanked them for jobs well done, and returned to proceed with the continuation of the battle. Phoebe unleashed her final Pokemon onto the battlefield, calling out:

"Sableye, go!"

In a flash of white light stood Sableye, a Ghost/Dark Element that had purple skin, spiked ear-like appendages on the sides of its prism-shaped head, a ruby embedded in its chest, miscellaneous jewels that glowed on its back, and haunting aquamarine colored jeweled eyes, beside Banette.

"Sa-bl-eye!" Sableye crackled under its voice.

Beka took her next Pokeball into her hands and threw it out into the battlefield, calling out:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Altaria upon the battlefield.

"Chi-dor-ia!" called out Altaria in a series of high-pitched chirps.

Edgar also threw out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Luna, come on out and help us out!"

In a flash of white light came forth Edgar's shiny Absol Luna.

"Ab-sol," called out Luna.

Then, seeing its trainer behind it, Luna charged and jumped onto Edgar's chest; knocking the male trainer off his feet and onto the ground. There, Luna began giving him friendly kisses upon his cheek as Edgar laughed and said:

"Come on Luna! Ha-ha-ha! Come on…ha…th-th-that tickles! We have a battle to…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Beka mustered off a soft giggle, seeing how affectionate Luna was toward its trainer. Then, after a few seconds, Luna leapt back onto the battlefield as Edgar stood back to his feet.

"Heh," chuckled Edgar, "my apologies Beka."

"It's okay," Beka laughed, pressing on a smile.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria and Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. EF Phoebe's Sableye and Banette

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Banette, begin with Calm Mind! Sableye, use Hidden Power on Altaria!"

Banette closed its sinister gold eyes and began to focus quietly on its chi, with a thin outline of blue light around its form as its Special Attack and Defense status rose. Sableye, its purple form outlined in a white light, began to have tiny spheres of energy dance around its form and as they rotated around the Ghost/Dark Element, they grew bigger in size. Once they reached full capacity, Sableye unleashed the spheres of light out toward Altaria.

"Altaria, dodge and use Astonish on Banette!"

"Luna, use Bite on Sableye!"

Altaria spreaded out its white cloud wings and with a few powerful beatings of its elegance wings, the Dragon/Flying Element took up into the air and easily evaded the oncoming spheres of light. Then, seeing its target in sight, Altaria folded its wings close to its body and made a dive toward Banette; while Luna made a powerful, elegance dash at Sableye with its teeth bared and hinting in hues of a black gleam.

"Banette, use Body Slam on Altaria! Sableye, use Aerial Ace!"

Banette, seeing Altaria coming down at it, leapt into the air toward the majestic swan-like dragon as it lunged itself for Body Slam; while Sableye vanished from its spot on the field, causing Luna to skid to a halt and quit using Bite.

"Altaria, use Ice Beam!"

Altaria opened its white beak and from within came forth a frosty glow and followed by strands of icy light flashing out toward Banette.

"Banette, Protect!"

Banette immediately set up a golden shield around its form, causing the Ice Beam to become useless as it hit the barrier. Meanwhile, Sableye had suddenly reappeared behind Luna and slammed the Flying Element attack into the Dark Element's back; causing Luna to crash to the ground.

"Luna!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now Sableye, use Secret Power!"

Sableye's jewel that imbedded in its chest began to glow in a white light and prepared to send out Secret Power until:

"Altaria, help out Luna with Aerial Ace!"

Coming out of nowhere, Altaria slammed into Sableye and caused the ghost Pokemon to recoil back to its side of the field and await Phoebe's next orders.

"Banette, use Shadow Ball on Altaria! Sableye, use Ice Punch on Absol!"

Banette, with its hands close together, formed a sphere of dark ghostly energy that was then shot out toward Altaria with trails of black and purple electricity crackling around its form, while Sableye came at Luna with its left fist balled up and glowing in an icy white hue.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

"Luna, use Aerial Ace as well to evade Sableye!"

Altaria, rising and doing a majestic loop in the sky, suddenly vanished as well as Luna; leaving the two Ghost Elements to ponder on the where-abouts of their opponents. Suddenly, Altaria and Luna reappeared behind the two ghosts and were about to unleash their attack upon them until Phoebe, knowing the same move happened before, called out:

"Banette and Sableye, Protect!"

Both Banette and Sableye immediately set up two shields of golden light around their forms and caused their opponents to slam into and deflect off of them. Seeing that nothing else could be done, Altaria and Luna returned to their side of the field and awaited the next move.

"Okay, now Banette, use Night Shade on Altaria! Sableye, use Water Pulse on Luna!"

Banette's eyes, glowing within the deep purple hue of a Ghost attack, shot out a series of black and purple electric currents toward Altaria, while Sableye, with the ruby on its chest glowing in a blue hue, shot out from the embedded jewel three rings of blue, watery light as they rippled their way toward Luna.

"Altaria, use Mimic at Banette!"

"Luna, use Rock Smash on Water Pulse!"

Altaria, seeing the attack of Night Shade coming toward it, quickly scanned over the attack with its deep gray-black eyes; tracing the attack and imbedding it into its mind. Then, when the attack was copied into its mind, the Dragon/Flying Element opened its white beak and sent out its own version of the black and purple static of Night Shade toward Banette's. The two Ghost Element attacks slammed into each other and once they hit, an explosion occurred that left a veil of smoke over the point of the attacks' impact. Meanwhile, Luna, seeing Water Pulse beating towards it, opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful, star-blast mark of reddish-brown light toward the aquatic attack. The two attacks, just like the two Night Shades, meet and made contact mid-air and exploded in a blast of water and vapor.

"Banette, use Night Shade again on Altaria! Sableye, use Aerial Ace on Absol!"

Banette, once again, unleashed another blast of Ghost energy toward Altaria as Sableye vanished from its spot from the field in preparations for Aerial Ace.

'Here we go again,' thought Beka and then switching to speech: "Altaria, use Mud-Slap!"

"Luna, await Sableye to come to you!"

Altaria, seeing another blast of Night Shade coming toward it, clawed its delicate blue feet into the battlefield and kicked them up toward the Night Shade; causing a stream of mud to slam into the Ghost Element attack and for the attack to negate off. Luna, hearing Edgar's call in its battle phase, simply nodded its head and closed its sapphire eyes; as if to sense change in the air around it. Suddenly, Sableye reappeared right beside Luna's right side and was about to unleash its Aerial Ace upon the Dark Element when Edgar called out:

"Now Luna, turn to your right and use Bite!"

With its blue eyes flaring open to Edgar's call, Luna turned its head and immediately sank its Bite attack upon Sableye; causing the Ghost/Dark Element to become hit with Bite's critical hit and for it to flinch.

"Banette, use Shadow Ball on Altaria!"

Banette formed another Shadow Ball in its hands and sent out the attack out upon Altaria.

"Now Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

Altaria unleashed a powerful stream of green draconic flames out toward the direction of the oncoming attack; breaking through Shadow Ball and slamming the fiery attack upon Banette which caused the ghost Pokemon to become paralyzed.

"Luna, now use Shadow Ball on Sableye!"

With Sableye now being close to the shiny Dark Element, Luna opened its mouth and began to form a black sphere of light. Once the attack was formed, Luna shot the attack out and slammed the attack into Sableye, causing another critical hit to the duel Element opponent. Both Pokemon of Phoebe's were sent back to her side of the field, still standing their ground, but now shaking with weakness as their HP levels had dipped into the red zones.

"Guys," asked Phoebe in a soft voice to her Pokemon, "can…you both still battle?"

Both of her ghosts nodded and gave out voices of reassurances that they would continue. A soft smile broke upon Phoebe's soft face as she saw that her Pokemon where going to help out their trainer, no matter how bad the situation looked. With a nod of confidence, Phoebe called out:

"Okay…Banette, use Hidden Power on Absol! Sableye, focus your Shadow Ball on Altaria!"

Banette performed its Hidden Power attack and sent the full results of the attack out toward Edgar's Absol while Sableye formed Shadow Ball within its purple grasp and sent out the sphere of ghost energy out toward Altaria.

"Altaria, use Ice Beam on Shadow Ball!"

"Luna, evade and use Bite on Banette!"

Altaria opened its mouth and shot out blasts of icy blue and white light toward the direction of the Shadow Ball, hitting the attack and freezing it in midair. The attack then dropped, due to a new weight placed upon it, and crashed upon the battlefield; breaking away and dissolving into hundreds of energy particles. Luna, however, had began to charge at Banette and graceful leapt and evaded the oncoming Hidden Power spheres. Then, when it reached Banette, Luna sank its Bite attack into Banette and caused the Ghost Element to immediately faint.

"No! Banette!" cried out Phoebe and then yelled out: "Sableye, use Brick Break on Absol!"

Sableye, hearing Phoebe's cry, turned from Altaria to Luna and then charged at Luna with its left fist glowing in a red-brown light.

"Altaria, use Drag-" Beka was about to call out when she was stopped by Edgar who, with a smile on his face, said:

"Allow me to finish this battle up…Luna! Receive Brick Break!"

'What!' exclaimed Beka in her mind, 'What is Ed doing!'

Beka watched at Sableye was gaining closer and closer to Luna and when it was a few feet away, it threw out the attack…

"Now use Shadow Ball Luna!"

Immediately, a flash of dark light emitted between Sableye and Luna and the moments after that light came a massive blast of dark light into Sableye's chest; which sent the Ghost/Dark Element to crash into the ground and for it to faint.

"Both Sableye and Banette are unable to battle," called out the referee, "Altaria and Absol are the winners! The victors of this battle go to Edgar and Beka!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Edgar, throwing out a punch into the air, "We won our second Elite battle!"

"Altaria!" cried out Beka, extending out her arms, "You did an awesome job! Thank you!"

Altaria glided down and gingerly landed in front of its trainer as Beka wrapped her arms around the dragon's blue head in a loving hug.

"Luna!" exclaimed Edgar, "You did an awesome conclusion to this battle! Thanks a million!"

Luna, perking up to Edgar's praise, leapt at the trainer and slammed into his chest where it then gave the black-haired trainer another series of Absol kisses all over his face as Edgar laughed at how they tickled him. Beka simply laughed at the two as Brendan, Benen, and May came up to congratulate the trainers on a battle well fought. Phoebe, who had recalled her fallen Pokemon and thanked them for a job well done, walked up to the two trainers and gave out her about the battle.

"That was perhaps one of the best battles that I have ever participated in as an Elite Four member," stated Phoebe, "congratulations to the both of you and may you both have the luck and courage to prevail over the next half of the Elite Four and finally the Champion himself…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is the showdown between Elite Four member Glacia and her freezing Ice Elements…


	57. Vs Glacia

Vs Glacia

After making final preparations to their team, Beka and Edgar continued up to the top of the flight of stairs that reached to the third room of the Elite Four. With May, Brendan, and Benen following close behind, the group soon reached the top of the flight to now face another pair of doors that were painted in a deep light blue tone with the outline of a white Pokeball crest upon the doors.

"Well, this is it," said May softly, "are you two guys ready to…"

Suddenly, May's sentence was cut off short by the sounds of something rattling within a fabric environment; making Brendan jolting to the reaction and to ask:

"What in the world was that?"

The rattling noise came again, causing the group to turn over to the quiet Benen, who was now on one knee to the ground with his backpack pulled off of his shoulders and began to rummage through his pack.

"Hey Benen," asked Beka, "what's up with your pack?"

"This is…" said Benen with a soft smile upon his face, "…I think it's almost ready…"

"What is almost ready?" asked Brendan.

Benen reached into the backpack and gingerly lifted something out of it. The group awed at the object that Benen was now cradling in his arms; which looked like an oval-shaped shell that had a sky blue background surrounding it and was dimpled with white, cloud-like designs around it.

"Is that an Egg?" asked May.

"Yes," said Benen, "it is May."

"Whoa," said Edgar, "where did you get it from?"

"Well, let me explain…" said Benen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback: The morning before the beginning of the Hoenn League Challenge commenced._

_Benen, asleep in his bed in the Pokemon Center, is suddenly awoken by something gently pecking on his left cheek. Slowly opening up his dark eyes, he sees it's his Altaria Cloudra; who had somehow gotten its way out of its Pokeball and is now nestled beside his bed with a look of importance in its gray eyes._

"_Huh? Cloudra?" Benen asked softly, with bits of sleep in his voice, "What's going on? How come you are out of your Pokeball?"_

"_Chi," Cloudra said softly, lifting up its right cloud wing._

_Benen lifts his head to see what Cloudra has hidden under its wing and is shocked to see a Pokemon Egg beside his dragon._

"_No way!" exclaimed Benen, now sitting up and getting out of his bed to investigate, "Cloudra…you…you have an Egg!"_

_A bright smile presses against Benen's face as he picks up the Egg and holds it to his chest._

"_It's…so warm…" Benen said, then turning to Cloudra, "…heh, I guess you and Azuleblaze 'tied the knot' huh?"_

"_Chi-dor," Cloudra blushes softly. _

_Benen continues to look at the Egg in his arms and smiles even brighter at the new gift of life that has enter the world…_

_End Flashback._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow," said Beka softly, looking at the Egg.

"So, your Egg must be a Swablu," said Brendan, "since Cloudra had the Egg and the egg's designs look like one too."

"Yeah," Benen nodded, followed by a few more shakings of the Egg.

"Looks like it will hatch soon," commented May.

"Yup," Benen smiled again, "but it just needs a little more time…"

"Well," said Brendan, "we can give it all the time it needs since Beka and Edgar's next battle against the Elite Four is just beyond those doors!"

Brendan pointed toward the double doors to the next room to show their next destination.

"Well…" said Beka softly, turning to Edgar, "…ready Ed?"

"Yeah," said Edgar nodding, "let's do this…"

Beka nodded again and reached out her white and green-fingered gloved hands toward the door. With her palms pressed up against the wooded surface, Beka pushed the doors open and revealed to the trainers the next battle room. The battlefield was made out pale lavender tiles that housed upon it a white outlined battlefield which contained the center marking of a pale teal top and grayish-lavender colored bottom Pokeball emblem. Along the sides of the battlefield rested a lower level that was made out of huge blocks of crystal-like ice and it also explained why a cold chill had filled the room. The doors closed and locked behind the group, causing the room to grow a bit colder. The trainers began to feel the effects of the room's low temperature and they began to slightly shutter.

"Weakness to the cold is like weakness to a battle," a female's voice, sounding old with wisdom, spoke before the group, "if you can't take it, then leave your foolish dream of victory behind!"

Beka looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that it belonged to a woman, about in her forties or fifties, who had pale blond hair that was curled in a style found within the era of the early twentieth century, pale peach toned skin, and icy blue eyes that resembled a blizzard storm. Her attire consisted of a rich purple dress with long white sleeves, a white collar around the top of her dress, a gold belt tied around her waist, and tan slip-on shoes.

'Glacia of the Elite Four!' a thought pressed into Beka's mind; seeing the Elite before her.

"My name is Glacia," the Elite introduced herself, "proud member of the Elite Four of Hoenn and the top trainer of Ice Elements. Now…I suspect that you two are my challengers…am I right?"

Glacia pointed a finger at both Beka and Edgar that stood before her.

"Yes I am madam," said Beka, taking a step forward and nodding.

"And I am as well," Edgar added on as he proceeded as well.

"Very good then," nodded Glacia, "now then…let us not waste time and let us begin our battle!"

Taking two Pokeballs into her hands, Glacia threw the red and white spheres into the air and called out:

"Sealeo, Glalie, go!"

In two flashes of white light, Glacia's Sealeo and Glalie materialized upon the battlefield and revealed their Water and Ice Element forms (that is…for Water Element belongs to Sealeo).

"Sea-leo!" barked out Sealeo in its seal-accented tone.

"Gla-lie!" Glalie called out.

'So now my dragons have meet their match…' thought Beka, seeing the Ice Elements before her, '…but since I knew that Glacia would use a powerful Ice Element team, I'm not going to risk my dragons in this battle…'

Picking up a Pokeball into her right hand and flicking her right wrist toward the roof, Beka threw out her first Pokeball and called out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

In a blaze of white light that poured out of her opened Pokeball came forth Beka's first Pokemon the majestic Milotic.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in its soft voice.

Edgar, taking a Pokeball into his hand as well, threw it up into the air as well and called out:

"Heavymetal, come on out and help us out!"

In another flash of white light materialized of Edgar's Metagross, nicknamed Heavymetal, as it came forth beside Milotic; ready to help its teammate.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Heavymetal in a deep voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. EF Glacia's Sealeo and Glalie

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Sealeo, begin with Body Slam on Milotic! Glalie, begin with Leer on Metagross!"

Sealeo, although sliding along its underbelly, began to charge at Milotic at a fast pace in order to deliver its Body Slam while Glalie squinted its piercing blue eyes and caused them to glow in a sharp red that was aimed at Heavymetal.

"Milotic, use Dragonbreath on Sealeo!"

"Heavymetal, use Hyper Beam on Glalie!"

Milotic opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful green blast of draconic flames that bursted into Sealeo and sent the seal Pokemon tumbling back to its own side of the field while Heavymetal opened its steel mouth and began to form a sphere of golden energy which was then sent out in a golden blast of hyperactive light.

"Quick Glalie, use Protect!"

Immediately, Glalie surrounded itself in a glisten of golden light as Hyper Beam deflected off and became useless on the Ice Element.

"Now Sealeo, use Ice Beam on Heavymetal!"

Sealeo opened its mouth and formed a sphere of icy white and blue light inside. Then, throwing out its head slightly, Sealeo unleashed the Ice Beam attack and it slammed into Heavymetal. Even though the attack didn't do much damage to the Steel/Psychic Element, that didn't mean that the Ice Beam had froze around the base of the metallic Pokemon's feet and freeze the Metagross to the ground.

"No!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now Glalie, use Earthquake to take out that Metagross!"

Glalie, doing a fancy spin in its levitating position, slammed its rock and ice-like body into the ground; causing a wave of energy to enter into the ground and flow by a massive blast of a shockwave to blaze its way toward Heavymetal.

"Not so fast Glacia!" exclaimed Beka, "Milotic, get in front of Heavymetal and use Protect!"

Moving up in front of Heavymetal in an elegant slither, Milotic positioned itself between its battle partner and the oncoming Earthquake. Then, a ripple of golden light enveloped the Water Element and when Earthquake hit, the attack was negated off and fell upon itself to nothing. After Earthquake was over, Beka then told Milotic:

"Now Milotic, use Iron Tail and break Heavymetal out of that ice encasing!"

Milotic nodded and turned toward Heavymetal with its scaled tail now glowing in a metallic light. With a single swipe, Milotic cut through and mowed out the ice; causing Heavymetal to fully break out and be free. Edgar breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his Metagross safe and free, and turned to Beka saying:

"Hey, thanks!"

"Sure, no problem!" said Beka, turning and nodding to Edgar.

"Nice defense and teamwork," commented Glacia, "but this battle is far from over! Sealeo, use Aurora Beam on Milotic! Glalie, use Shadow Ball on Metagross!"

Sealeo, opening up its mouth again, unleashed a blast of aurora colored light toward Milotic while Glalie opened its gleaming white teeth and from within its mouth it formed a ball of black and purple shadow-like energy that was then shot out toward Heavymetal with black and purple sparks of negative energy trailing away from it.

"Milotic, use Dragonbreath on Aurora Beam!"

"Heavymetal, use Meteor Mash on Shadow Ball!"

Milotic opened its mouth and once again, it unleashed a powerful blast of green light that sliced into and destroyed Aurora Beam as Heavymetal opened its mouth and formed a sphere of dark blue light. As the light grew to maximum capacity, Heavymetal unleashed the attack as it streaked across the field at an amazing speed of flight and slammed right through Shadow Ball and destroyed the attack.

"Sealeo, use Mud-Slap on Milotic! Glalie, use Double Team!"

Sealeo, digging in its left blue flipper into the ground, slap it out forward and as it did, a blast of thick brown mud came out and shot out toward Milotic as Glalie, glowing for a brief moment in a flash of white light, soon became surrounded with illusions of itself around Heavymetal in a circle.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump on Mud-Slap!"

"Heavymetal, use Swift!"

Milotic opened its mouth and a powerful blast of water gushed out in a powerful blast that sliced through Mud-Slap and continued toward Sealeo, while Heavymetal opened its mouth and sent out thousands of golden star pieces of light that slammed into all of the Glalie illusions, causing then to vanish, and to hit the real Ice Element with a dent to its HP.

"Sealeo, use Ice Beam!"

Sealeo opened its mouth and unleashed another blast of icy white light that hit the oncoming Hydro Pump and froze the water attack. The now frozen Hydro Pump then crashed to the ground, thanks to its solid stage, and broke like glass upon the battlefield.

"Now then…Sealeo, use Surf! Glalie, use Earthquake!"

Sealeo, with its body glowing in a watery blue light, raised up its head and gave out a battle cry; causing for a wall of water to form before it and make its way toward Milotic and Heavymetal, growing in strength. Meanwhile, Glalie did another flip in the air and slammed sown hard toward the ground and caused shockwaves and a blast of the Ground Element attack to blaze toward Surf. Then, Earthquake slammed into Surf and caused the two attacks to combine and form a monstrous wave that could literally destroy everything in its path before it.

"Heavymetal, use Psychic on that combined attack!"

Heavymetal's crimson eyes flashed into a hue of light blue, along with the rest of its steel body, and focused upon the attack. A thin blue outline of light surrounded the combined attacks and stopped the attack dead in its tracks, but Edgar could see that Heavymetal was straining under the attack to keep the combination move from coming any closer to its trainer's side of the field. Edgar then turned to Beka and asked:

"Beka, is there any way that Milotic can help out?"

"I got just the move," Beka said, and then called out: "Milotic, use Blizzard on that attack!"

Milotic raised up its fanned tail and splitted it open, causing from in-between the open space a powerful blast of sheer cold ice, wind, and snow. The Ice Element attack, twisting and winding along the combination attack, froze Glacia's move in a solid form of crystal ice. Heavymetal stopped using Psychic, once it saw that Blizzard froze the attack, and breathed a sigh of relief; plus also thanking Milotic for the help.

"Nice counter reaction…" Glacia said under her breath.

"Now Milotic, use Hyper Beam!"

"Heavymetal, use Hyper Beam as well!"

With another split to its tail and another opening of its steel mouth, both Milotic and Heavymetal sent out two blasts of golden hyperactive energy beams toward the wall of ice. Once the two beauties of light hit the ice wall, the crystalline mirror of winter delight broke and shattered to the attacks and either melted or evaporated upon the battlefield. Glacia stared at the two trainers with a look of impressive performance in her icy blue eyes, but shouted out:

"Sealeo, use Sheer Cold on Milotic! Glalie, use Sheer Cold as well on Metagross!"

Sealeo opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful beam-like form of ice toward Milotic as Glalie opened its mouth as well and unleashed the same type of beam toward Heavymetal.

"Milotic…" called out Beka.

"Heavymetal…" called out Edgar.

"…Protect now!" they ended together in unison.

The two Pokemon, hearing their trainer's unison cry, immediately set up golden shields around their forms that caused the powerful blows of Sheer Cold to slam into and negate off.

"Sealeo, use Body Slam on Milotic! Glalie, use Ice Beam on Metagross!"

Sealeo once again came at Milotic by glided along its underbelly toward the Water Element as Glalie opened its mouth and unleashed another blast of icy blue-white light toward Heavymetal.

"Milotic, use Iron Tail on Sealeo!"

"Heavymetal, use Meteor Mash!"

Milotic raised up its scaled tail which now began to flash and gleam in a bright metallic hue and when Sealeo came within a close enough range to the majestic Water Element, Milotic swung its tail and slammed the Iron Tail attack into the seal Pokemon; causing the Water/Ice Element to tumble back to its side of the field. Meanwhile, with Ice Beam closing in, Heavymetal opened its mouth, formed a deep blue sphere in its jaws, and sent out the attack in a blaze of cosmic light that crashed into Ice Beam, literally cutting right through it, and crashing into Glalie; causing the Ice Element to faint.

"Glalie is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic and Metagross are the winners!"

"Yeah!" cheered Edgar, "Way to go Heavymetal!"

"Me-ta," Heavymetal said with a happy expression enclosed upon its red eyes.

Glacia recalled back her fallen Glalie and thanked her Pokemon on a job well done. She then pulled out her next Pokeball and threw it up into the air, calling out:

"Sealeo, go!"

In a flash of white light materialized another Sealeo upon Glacia's side of the battlefield.

"Sea-leo!" the second Sealeo called out.

"Man…" mumbled Edgar, "…now I'm seeing double…"

"Don't worry Ed," reassured Beka, "we can do this!" and then switching to thought: 'Let's just hope our Pokemon won't get confused…'

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. EF Glacia's Sealeos

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Sealeo, use Hail! Sealeo, use Earthquake!"

One of Glacia's Sealeos' body began to glow in an icy frost aura and raised its head up to let out a battle cry. When it did, thick wintry clouds enveloped the ceiling of the room and then monstrous shards of hail began to pelt down from the sky and pelt into the two opponents below; although not taking much, it caused their HP to be slightly cut. Meanwhile, the other Sealeo of Glacia's slightly rose up and then slammed itself onto the battlefield; causing a wave of geological movement to occur and for a blaze of white light to streak across the field toward the opponents.

"Heavymetal, use Earthquake to counter!"

Heavymetal raised up one of its giant steel claws and slammed the study claw into the ground, causing shockwaves to flow from its hit point and for a blaze of white light to streak across the field. The two Earthquakes collided and caused rocks from under the battlefield to break through the floor and splinter up in the center of the field; creating a tectonic wall.

"Okay Milotic, let's get rid of this hailstorm with your Rain Dance!"

Milotic's body began to ripple in a soft shade of blue and it began to hum out a soft, gentle melody upon the battlefield. The clouds of Hail began to melt from their winter form into a deep shade of spring gray that caused the hail to sliver and melt away into drops of heavenly mercy.

"Sealeo, use Surf! Sealeo, use Earthquake!"

Just as the previous events that had occurred earlier with Sealeo and Glalie, the two Water/Ice Elements unleashed their attacks that caused the powerful Water and Ground Element attacks to combine together to form a massive tsunami type attack.

"Milotic, use Surf!"

"Heavymetal, use Psychic on to Milotic's attack!"

Milotic's serpentine body, glowing in a blue watery aura, raised its raindrop head and gave out a musical call that caused a wall of water to begin to rise before it and slowly caress toward the other side of the field. Heavymetal, with its ruby eyes now glowing again in a flare of blue light, attack its telekinetic strength to Milotic's Surf and caused the wave to move faster. Although the Sealeos' combination attacks were larger in size than Milotic's and Heavymetal's, it didn't mean it was stronger than it, as the challenger's Pokemons' attack sliced into the midway point of the monstrous wave and cause the attack to break in half and become useless. Beka, looking around her surroundings on the field, spotted something that might help them defeat both of Glacia's Sealeos and called out to Edgar:

"Hey Ed, follow my lead!"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, turning to Beka and wondering what she was going to plan.

"Milotic, use Iron Tail to slice those rocks into the air!"

Milotic made a graceful, yet dashing slitter toward the mounds of rocks that jutted from the floor and with its fanned tip tail, which began to again glow in a metallic light, sliced through the rocks and caused the force of the attack to send the rocks into the air.

'I think I get it…' Edgar thought softly in his mind and called out, hoping he got the plan right: "Heavymetal, use Meteor Mash and control the movements of your attack with Psychic!"

Heavymetal, lowering its bottom jaw, formed and unleashed another sphere of blue light. Then, seeing the attack unleashed, the Metagross' eyes flashed in a blue light and controlled its Meteor Mash by causing the sphere of light to collect the rocks that were now in the air. Once the rocks had collected, coming to the size of a large sphere of rock, Heavymetal released its Psychic hold on the mound and caused the attack, with now glowed a white light thanks to Meteor Mash from within, to fall toward Glacia's side of the field.

"Sealeos, use Hydro Pump!"

The two Sealeos opened their mouths and unleashed powerful blasts of Hydro Pump at the mound of rock and caused the attack to slice away and break apart the rock into several numbers of pieces. Glacia said, with a cunning smile upon her face:

"Nice try you two…but you have to do better than that…"

"Okay…Milotic; use Ice Beam on those fallen rocks!"

Milotic opened its fanned tailfin again and a series of white blue lights electrified out and hit the various rocks that had fallen upon the battlefield.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, wondering what in the world what his partner was doing, "What are doing! We don't have time to create icebergs!"

"Have faith in me Ed," said Beka, "and I'll show you the light…" This followed by a quick wink of Beka's right eye, the emerald flash giving Edgar a blush to his face.

'Wait!' thought Edgar, an idea hitting to his brain, 'I think I get it now!'

"Well, that was an odd move Beka," commented Glacia, "just what are you planning?"

"This!" exclaimed Edgar, "Heavymetal, use Flash!"

Heavymetal's eyes suddenly pierced out a glaring blaze of white light before the battlefield in a concentrated beam. The beam of light then slammed into one of the icy mounds and then deflected into numerous beams of light. Soon, the exposits of the main Flash attack hit the other ice mounds and created more flares of blinding light.

"I get it now," Brendan said softly, "using Ice Beam and Flash, Beka and Edgar have created reflections of an attack to better increase its effect. It's sort of like light hitting a mirror."

The Flash attack, now inescapable on Glacia's side of the field, blared into the Sealeo's eyes and caused them to slam their eyes shut and to remain immobilized in their stances.

"Milotic, now use Iron Tail!"

"Heavymetal, use Brick Break!"

Milotic, raising up its scaled tail once again in its metallic hue, came toward one of Glacia's Sealeos and slammed the attack hard against one of seal Pokemon while Heavymetal, tucking in its metal legs and levitating upon above the ground, shot out toward the other Sealeo, like a UFO, and when it got in close enough range, Heavymetal stretched out its left fist, which now glowed in a reddish-brown hue, and slammed the Fighting Element attack upon the other Sealeo. It looked like the end for the Sealeo duo, but Glacia, however, wasn't going to give in without a fight and called out:

"Now Sealeos, use Sheer Cold!"

"Oh no!" Edgar and Beka cried out in unison.

The two Sealeos opened their mouths and unleashed a powerful blast of icy light that slammed into Milotic and Heavymetal, causing the two opponents to faint with the Sealeos.

"Both Sealeos, Milotic, and Metagross are unable to battle!" called out the referee, "This round is a draw!"

Holding out their Pokeballs, Edgar, Glacia, and Beka recalled their fallen Pokemon, in which they all returned into their red and white spheres in red beams of light.

"Thank you Milotic for the great battling skills," praised Beka to Milotic's Pokeball, "take a good rest."

"I'm proud of you Heavymetal," Edgar thanked the Pokeball containing his Metagross, "you deserve a long rest."

Glacia, also thanking her Pokemon, turned back to the battlefield and then threw out her two next Pokeballs, calling out:

"Dewgong, Glalie, go!"

In two bright flashes of white light materialized Glacia's next two Pokemon, which were a Dewgong, an Ice/Water Element that looked like an elegant white seal with frilly flippers and a long elegant frill tail, a small horn upon its head, a pair of pointed teeth that rested over its lower lip, and deep brown eyes, and another Glalie.

"Dew-gong!" cried out Dewgong.

"Gla-lie," Glalie called out as well.

Beka took out her next Pokeball and threw it out, as she called out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

In another flash of white light materialized Beka's Blaziken upon the battlefield.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken bellowed out and clutched its claw-like fists together, causing flames to shoot out if its wrists.

Edgar grabbed his next Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the air as he called out:

"Okay Raiden, come on and help us out!"

In another popping of the aerial Pokeball and from a gushing of white light, Edgar's Manectric Raiden materialized on the battlefield next to Blaziken.

"Man-ec-tric!" barked out Raiden.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. EF Glacia's Dewgong and Glalie

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Dewgong, use Aurora Beam on Manectric! Glalie, use Headbutt on Blaziken!"

Dewgong's horn that rested upon the top of its head began to glow and flicker with a spark of white light that soon was followed up by a massive stream of a multitude of rainbow icy light that shot out toward Raiden, while Glalie positioned itself in its levitating state and then shot out toward Blaziken in a full blast charge.

"Blaziken, use Brick Break on Glalie!"

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt on Aurora Beam!"

Blaziken, seeing Glalie charging towards it, raised up its right fist, which began to glow in a reddish-brown light, and ran toward the oncoming Ice Element, while Raiden's blue and yellow form began to admit a yellow glow that caused a flash of electric current to be shot out and slam into the Aurora Beam; slicing the attack and hitting Dewgong. The seal Pokemon gave out a painful cry once the super effective hit coursed through it.

"Yes!" cheered Edgar, "Nice one Raiden!"

"Mane," Raiden said, nodding its head in thanks.

"Glalie, now switch to Earthquake!"

Glalie, now seeing Blaziken was in close enough range, immediately slammed into the ground and caused massive shock waves to form. Beka tried to recall Blaziken, but Blaziken was hit by the full force of the attack and was sent flying back toward its side of the field. Edgar could also see the power of Earthquake coming and called out:

"Raiden, jump!"

Raiden lowered itself upon its haunches and leapt into the air, gracefully missing the oncoming Earthquake as the Ground Element attack rumbled underneath it. Raiden eventually landed back on the ground safely and turned to see how its battle partner was holding up. Blaziken was on his crest with its eyes closed and hardly moving.

"No…Blaziken…" Beka said softly under her breath.

"It appears Blaziken didn't stand a chance," Glacia said softly, "against…what!"

Blaziken had suddenly flashed its yellow and blue eyes opened, giving a shock to both Glacia and Beka. Blaziken moved its claw hands under its form and pushed itself up to its knees, then in a slow steady matter, it reclaimed back upon its feet. Blaziken, although quaking from the super effective attack, stood strong and determined before the opponents.

"Blaziken," asked Beka, "can you…continue?"

Blaziken turned its red head toward its trainer and pierced its yellow and blue gaze into her emerald eyes. Beka could see the burning will of her Fire/Fighting Element deep in its gaze, and that gave her the answer of: Yes. With a smile, Beka nodded and then turned back toward the battlefield.

"My," Glacia said, "I must say Beka, your Blaziken is a determined opponent," and then turning to Edgar, "and your battling partner and his Pokemon are strong as well…but anyway, let's continue: Dewgong, use Ice Beam on Manectric! Glalie, use Shadow Ball!"

Dewgong's horn once again glowed in a white light that was followed up with the outbursts of icy white-blue light that flashed its way toward Raiden, while Glalie opened its mouth and from within formed a sphere of black energy that was shot out toward Blaziken with black and purple electric current flowing around it.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower on Ice Beam!"

"Raiden, Bite on Shadow Ball!"

Blaziken craned back its head and shot out a flare of orange and golden hue light that streaked across the battlefield and slammed into Dewgong's Ice Beam, incarnating the attack when it made contact; while Raiden made a powerful dash at the oncoming Shadow Ball and opened its mouth, revealing its sharp teeth that now gleamed in a black hue, and slammed its canine mouth upon Shadow Ball; tearing the attack until disappeared.

"Dewgong, use Signal Beam on Manectric!"

Dewgong aimed its horn again down toward Raiden and sent out two beams of red and green light that danced and twirled its way toward the Electric Element. Edgar called for Raiden to dodge, but it was too late when the attack hit the canine Pokemon and caused it to show its red eyes were now lost in some world and then began shooting off blasts of electricity.

"Raiden!" exclaimed Edgar, calling out to Raiden, "What's wrong?" Then it hit him and thought: 'Of course, Signal Beam has a hidden ability that can cause an enemy to become confused if the attack hits it!'

"Now Glalie, attack Manectric with Ice Beam!"

Glalie opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of icy blue-white light toward Raiden.

"No you don't!" exclaimed Beka and called out: "Blaziken, use Flamethrower again!"

Blaziken leapt in-between Raiden and Glalie's oncoming Ice Beam and opened its red beak. From deep within its throat, a flicker of orange and golden flames bursted forth and cut through the Ice Beam as it headed toward Glalie.

"Glalie, Protect!"

Glalie immediately set up a golden aura around its form and deflected off Flamethrower. Edgar, seeing Raiden draining itself of its electrical outbursts due to confusion, reach out his arm and called out:

"Raiden, return!"

In a flash of red light that beamed out of the Pokeball, Raiden was hit by the thin line of light and became one with it. Soon, it returned back into its Pokeball and was clipped back to Edgar's belt. The black hair trainer then grabbed another Pokeball, expanded it, and threw it to the air calling out:

"Come on out Inferno!"

In a flash of white light appeared Inferno on the field next to its fellow Fire Element Blaziken.

"Char-i-zard!" bellowed out Inferno as it sent up a jet of flames into the air.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. EF Glacia's Dewgong and Glalie

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Dewgong, use Water Pulse on Blaziken! Glalie, use your Water Pulse on Charizard!"

Both Dewgong and Glalie opened their mouths and sent out powerful outbursts of watery light, sort of taking the form of three rings which then combined to form a supersonic sphere of water.

"Blaziken, evade!"

"Inferno, Fly!"

Blaziken, lowering itself on its feet first, leapt into the air and easily evaded the oncoming Water Pulse from Dewgong, while Inferno, spreading out its red and blue wings, took toward the ceiling of the battle room and evade Glalie's Water Pulse as well.

"Now Blaziken, hit Dewgong with Flamethrower!"

"Inferno, Flamethrower as well on Glalie!"

The two aerial bound Pokemon opened their mouths and sent out powerful blasts of fiery light toward the two Elite's opponents below them.

"Dewgong, use Surf!"

Dewgong's body began to glow in a blue light and gave out a loud battle cry, which followed by a wave of water to rise up and block the Flamethrowers, thus causing them to be put out and useless. Blaziken, who had now landed back on the battlefield, saw the wall of water cresting over and about to drop down upon it. Beka called out:

"Blaziken, use P-,"

"Inferno, grab Blaziken with your Aerial Ace!"

Beka turned to see Edgar had given out the call that blocked out her own command and then turned back to the field; where she saw Inferno had instantly reappeared near Blaziken and grabbed its battle partner in time and shot to the ceiling of the roof again. The Surf attack crashed and disappeared from the battlefield, showing it had failed to hit. Once it was safe, Inferno placed Blaziken back onto the battlefield before it eventually landed back on the ground as well. Blaziken thanked Inferno with a thumb's up and Inferno nodded its head in reply.

"Ed," said Beka, "thanks a whole lot for the save."

"It was my pleasure," Edgar said with a smile on his face and a wink of his left eye.

Beka nodded and then turned back to the battlefield, where Glacia had called out:

"Now Glalie, use Blizzard!"

Glalie opened its mouth and from deep within it came forth a powerful blast of snow, wind, and ice that made its way toward the two duel Element Pokemon.

"Blaziken…" called out Beka.

"Inferno…" called out Edgar.

"…Fire Blast!" they called out in unison.

Both Pokemon opened their mouths and began to form a sphere of fire in their mouths. Then, when the attacks were fully powered, Blaziken and Inferno released them onto the field. The spheres of fire molded into two huge five pointed star shapes that sort of created an oncoming barrier of flames. The two attacks hit; with the result ending up as Fire Blast melting through and incinerating Blizzard and for Inferno's Fire Blast to hit into Glalie and cause it to faint while Dewgong invaded Blaziken's Fire Element attack.

"Glalie is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken and Charizard are the winners!"

"Yes! Awesome job Inferno!" cheered out Edgar.

"Char!" bellowed out Inferno, throwing its head back and unleashing a powerful blast of flames into the air.

"Hey, nice job Ed," said Beka, thanking her partner on a job well done.

"Heh…thanks Beka!" grinned Edgar.

Glacia recalled back her Glalie and thanked it for a battle well fought. She then turn toward her two opponents and said:

"Well, I must say, you two are very powerful opponents indeed…but now; I shall unleash my winter fury upon your victory run with this!"

Glacia pulled out her last Pokeball and threw it out into the field, calling out:

"Walrein, go!"

From the mesh of white light poured onto the battlefield materialized Glacia's last Pokemon, the Water/Ice Element Walrein.

"Wal-rein!" cried out Walrein in a deep seal accented voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. EF Glacia's Dewgong and Walrien

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Dewgong, use Aurora Beam on Charizard! Walrein, use Water Pulse on Blaziken!"

Dewgong's horn again flashed out a powerful beam of rainbow light toward Inferno while Walrein opened its mouth and sent out three watery rings of supersonic light that melded together into a blue sphere of light toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Mirror Move!"

"Inferno, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken's yellow and blue eyes focused upon the oncoming Water Pulse; scanning and tracing the attack into its mind. Then, the fire bird opened its red beak and sent out a surge of three rings of light that formed into a blue sphere of Water Pulse; and thus slammed into Walrein's Water Pulse, canceling each other out. Meanwhile, Inferno opened its draconic mouth and unleashed a stream of flames toward Aurora Beam and slashed right through the attack. Glacia saw Flamethrower coming and called out:

"Dewgong, use Protect!"

Dewgong surrounded itself in a golden aura that resisted the Flamethrower and negated the attack off.

"Now Walrein, use Water Gun on Charizard!"

Walrein opened its mouth and unleashed a concentrated blast of water that began to twist its way toward Inferno.

"Inferno, use Fly!"

Spreading out its blue and orange wings and with a powerful blast of the wings, Inferno took to the sky and evaded Hydro Pump.

"Blaziken, use Brick Break on Dewgong!"

Blaziken, with its right fist clutched and glowing in a reddish-brown hue, charged at Dewgong in order to deliver the Fighting Element attack on the Water/Ice Element.

"Foolish child…" muttered Glacia before calling out: "Dewgong, use Water Pulse!"

Dewgong lowered its head and unleashed a powerful surge of three watery rings of light that formed together to create a powerful sphere of blue light.

"Now jump Blaziken!"

Blaziken, lowering upon the ground for a power boost, leapt into the air evaded the oncoming Water Pulse, as the Water Element attack crashed into the field and caused a small explosion. Blaziken, who was still continuing on with the attack, threw out the fist that held Brick Break and aimed it toward Dewgong.

"Dewgong, Protect!"

Dewgong set up another golden veil around its snowy white form, causing Blaziken to hit its fist against the shield of light and to stop its attack since the attack couldn't penetrate. Blaziken then leapt backwards and landed back on its side of the field, ready for the next round.

"Walrein, use your Water Gun on Blaziken!"

Walrein opened its mouth and unleashed another blast of watery surge toward the Fire/Fighting duel Element.

"Okay Blaziken, use Protect!"

Blaziken crossed its arms across its chest, in a defensive stance, and surrounded itself in a shield of golden light. The Hydro Pump hit, but it was only deflected back as Protect took its effect.

"Okay then…Dewgong, use Blizzard! Walrein, use Blizzard as well!"

The two seal Pokemon opened their mouths and unleashed a powerful blast of wintry chaos as it toward the group.

"Blaziken, use Fire Blast!"

"Inferno, Fire Blast as well!"

The two Fire Elements opened their mouths and once again unleashed two powerful star blasts of flames toward Blizzard. The Fire Blasts hit and collided with the Blizzards; causing both attacks to become colliding barriers and for a slight explosion to occur.

"Now's our chance Beka," called out Edgar and then he yelled out: "Inferno, Flamethrower!"

"Right," nodded Beka and called out: "Blaziken, Flamethrower as well!"

Once again, the powerful titans of Fire unleashed massive streams of flames into the smoke which blinded them from their targets, whose positions were unknown. The trainers then heard Glacia call out:

"Walrein, Water Gun that golden and orange flame surge!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Beka and was about to call for Blaziken to stop, but it was too late as a massive Water Gun came forth from the cloud of smoke, destroying Blaziken's Flamethrower and slamming the Water Element attack into Blaziken's chest. The fire bird Pokemon fell back and fainted from the attack.

"Blaziken is unable to battle," cried out the referee, "Dewgong and Walrein are the winners!"

Glacia congratulated her aquatic Pokemon on a job well done while Beka held out Blaziken's Pokeball and said:

"I'm proud of you Blaziken, return!"

A thin stream of red light flowed out and pierced into Blaziken's shoulder, causing the fallen Pokemon to become one with the light and flash back into its Pokeball to enjoy a well deserve rest. Clipping Blaziken's Pokeball back on her belt, Beka then took out her final Pokeball and threw it out into the battlefield, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Absol upon the field.

"Ab-sol," Absol called out in its deep voice.

"Okay Inferno, return!" called out Edgar, holding out Inferno's Pokeball.

Inferno, once being hit by the red light, returned back into its Pokeball and Edgar threw out the Pokeball of:

"Raiden, come on back out!"

In a flash of white light came forth Raiden the Manectric, now having snapped out of confusion, and stood on the field beside Absol.

"Man-ec-tric," Raiden growled out softly.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol and Edgar's Manectric, Raiden, vs. EF Glacia's Dewgong and Walrein

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam on Absol! Walrein, use Water Gun on Manectric!"

Dewgong lowered its small horn again and a series of icy blue and white blasts of light flowed out toward Absol as Walrien opened its mouth and unleashed another powerful surge of water toward Raiden.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball!"

"Raiden, use Thunder!"

Absol opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful sphere of coursing ghost energy that flew out toward Ice Beam. The two attacks hit, causing Ice Beam to freeze the Shadow Ball decoy and for the now frozen attack to fall and shatter upon the field. Meanwhile, Raiden's body flashed in a yellow surge and then sent a massive blast of Thunder toward Water Gun. The attacks hit, only for Thunder to course through Water Gun, thanks to proven theory that water conducts electricity, and hit Walrien, causing a massive blow to the Water/Ice Element and for its HP to hit the red zone.

"Nice one Raiden!" called out Edgar.

"Mane!" Raiden barked out.

"It isn't over yet…" Glacia called out and then shouted: "Dewgong, use Return on Absol! Walrein, use Aurora Beam on Manectric!"

Dewgong elegantly glided its way toward Absol in hopes of showing off its Return as Walrein opened its mouth and sent out a beam of flashing rainbow light.

"Absol, use Thunderbolt!"

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt as well!"

Absol's and Raiden's bodies began to glow together in flares of yellow light and then the two Pokemon sent out powerful blasts of electricity toward the Water/Ice Elements. With a call for Glacia to dodge, Dewgong evaded the attack and recalled itself back toward its side of the field as Walrein's Aurora Beam was counter-reacted with Thunderbolt and the two attacks exploded in midair.

"Okay then…Dewgong; use Double-Edge on Absol! Walrein, use Waterfall on Manectric!"

Dewgong, with its body glowing in a flash of white light for a second, made its way back toward Absol in a massive charge as Walrein, with its body glowing in a blue light, let out a deep cry that caused water to flow up in massive surges from ahead of it and to come arching down toward Raiden.

"Absol, Aerial Ace!"

"Raiden, Quick Attack to dodge!"

Absol suddenly vanished from its spot on the field as Dewgong crashed into an empty target as Raiden made a blinding dash ahead and evaded Waterfall. With their attacks still commencing, Absol appeared behind Dewgong suddenly and slammed the Flying Element attack into the seal's back as Raiden slammed into Walrein and caused more slivers of its HP to drop. Beka then noticed that Walrein had begun to shake violent after Raiden's attack and that tiny sparks of static electricity danced around its blue form.

'So…' thought Beka, '…Raiden must have the Static Ability: causing it to hit an opponent and for the opponent to be paralyzed. Nice…'

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam again on Manectric!"

Dewgong lowered its horn and unleashed another blast of icy white and blue light toward Raiden. Edgar called for Raiden to get out of the way and the Electric Element did by making a powerful leap over the Ice Beam, but a flare of the attack hit back left paw of Raiden and froze in an ice incasing. This caused Raiden to land back on the ground and for its fast moving actions to be lowered.

"No Raiden!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Walrein, use Sheer Cold on Manectric!"

Walrein opened its mouth and unleashed a massive blizzard beam that aimed its way toward the Manectric.

'No…' thought Edgar, his teeth gritting against one another, '…if Raiden can't evade that attack, we're…'

His thought was cut out when he heard:

"Absol, get in front of Raiden and Protect!"

Edgar glanced up to see that Absol had gotten in-between Raiden and the oncoming Sheer Cold attack and immediately sent up a golden shield of light. The Sheer Cold deflected off the guarding Dark Element as Edgar breathed a sigh of relief, saying to Beka:

"Thanks Beka for the save."

"Sure," said Beka, "no problem."

"Okay then," said Edgar, and then turning to Raiden, "Raiden, use Thunder Wave to break off that ice!"

Raiden's body flashed in a light blue aura that soon let out a brief jolt that caused the ice that was incased around the Electric Element's paw to shatter to the attack. Raiden let out a bark toward Edgar as if it was telling its trainer it was ready for battle.

"Dewgong, now use Water Pulse! Walrein, use Ice Beam on Raiden!"

Dewgong opened its mouth again and unleashed its Water Pulse attack as Walrein opened its mouth as well and unleashed its Ice Element blast.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball on Water Pulse!"

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt on Ice Beam!"

Absol opened it mouth and unleashed another blast of its Shadow Ball attack while Raiden unleashed a powerful yellow surge of electrical energy that shot out in the form of a massive lighting bolt. The four attacks collided against one another and caused each attack to negate each other off.

"Beka," called out Edgar.

"Yeah?" said Beka.

"We can't just be going to defense," continued on Edgar, "we need to go in for an attack!"

"Yeah," said Beka, "but how can we?"

"I have an idea," said Edgar, "follow my lead!"

"Okay," nodded Beka, and turned back toward the field; where Glacia had now called out:

"Dewgong and Walrein, use Blizzard again!"

The two seal-like Pokemon opened their mouths and unleashed another massive blast of winter fury.

"Let's go Raiden, charge at that Blizzard!"

"What!" exclaimed Beka, staring at Edgar in a surprised look.

"Don't worry Beka," said Edgar, "follow my 'lead'."

This followed by a friendly wink from the blue eye trainer. Beka, know realizing that she had done the same thing before, thought she now understood what Edgar meant and called out:

"Absol, charge with Raiden as well!"

Absol made a powerful lunge ahead and ran beside its Electric Element battle partner toward the wintry fury.

"What a useless move…" Glacia muttered under her breath, until she heard the trainers call out in unison:

"Now use Quick Attack and jump!"

"What!" Glacia exclaimed.

From the Blizzard came two flashes of light that shot into the air over the passing Blizzard and evaded the Ice Element attack; the two flares of light looking like arching comets in the air.

"Now use Thunder!" the two trainers called again in unison.

Still in midair, the opponents' bodies began to flare in surges of yellow light and then followed by the unleashing of two powerful blasts of electrical light that slammed into the two opponents. Once the lights had died down, the challenger's Pokemon landed back on the field and saw that both Dewgong and Walrein had fainted.

"Both Dewgong and Walrein are unable to battle," called out the referee, "Manectric and Absol are the winners! The victory of this battle goes to Beka and Edgar!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Edgar, throwing his arms around Beka and giving her a hug, "we did again Beka!"

"Yeah, we did!" laughed Beka, hugging her friend as well.

The two then let go and ran out to their Pokemon, who had now also ran into their trainer's arms and received congratulating praises and hugs. Brendan, May, and Benen also came out into the trainers and gave them praises of a battle well fought. Glacia as well, now having recalled her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs for rest, also came up and congratulated Edgar and Beka.

"You both have battled very well in this battle," said Glacia, "truly, you have melted the coldness that wraps around me…but now, your next opponent will be stronger than I am and don't expect he'll show mercy upon you; both him and his Dragon Pokemon. I wish you both against your battle against the final Elite Four of Hoenn…Drake."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter, Beka and Edgar face off against Drake and his Dragon Pokemon for a chance to battle for Champions of Hoenn…


	58. Vs Drake

Vs. Drake

"Well, this is it…," said Brendan, "…the final door to the final member of the Elite Four, Drake."

The trainers now stood in front of a pair of black doors that had the emblem of a red Pokeball painted upon it. The group had finished climbing the second to last staircase that was held within the Elite Four building and had led them to the entrance to the final Elite's room.

"Well…" said Edgar, with readiness in his voice, "…are you ready Beka?"

"Yeah, I am," Beka replied, turning toward Edgar and nodding to him.

Edgar nodded back and watched as Beka walked up to the closed doors. With her green fingered and white glove hands wrapped around the brass door handles, Beka pushed the doors forward to reveal the next battle room. The room, as the previous Elites' rooms, was huge and housed upon it a battlefield that was marked upon a red tiled floor with a huge Pokeball emblem marked as well in the center of the field. Along the sides of the room on a lower level rested large spikes that stuck out from the ground, as if they were waiting for something to fall upon and land right through their sharp points. The doors then closed and locked behind the trainers, as they waited for the uncertainty.

"This…room seems a bit…uh…unfriendly…" said May, with a sweat drop gently rolling down the side of her head as she saw the steel spikes.

"Don't worry May," said Brendan, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I'll protect you from harm!"

"Well," said Benen quietly, "this is what you would expect from a Dragon user like Drake."

"That's right," said Beka, turning toward Benen, "Benen, are you excited about visiting Drake?"

"Very," Benen said, smiling and nodding, "he is perhaps one of the best Dragon Element trainers that presides in Hoenn; but of course, he is only second best to the infamous Lance: Champion of Kanto and Jotho."

"But don't forget Beka," Edgar grinned, throwing his right arm around her shoulder and giving out a peace sigh with his left hand, "I'm sure she'll become the greatest Dragon trainer in the entire universe!"

"Well," said Beka, sweat dropping to the complement, "I don't know…"

"Oh come on Beka!" said Edgar, taking Beka's shoulders in his black gloved hands and turning her to face him; with Beka to peer into his face and for his blue eyes to pierce into her hazel ones, "Don't say that! You're a great Pokemon trainer and I'm proud to honor you as not only that…but as a friend as well…"

Beka, a little shocked by what Edgar had just told him, softly smiled and said:

"Thanks Ed…"

"Okay Casanova," muttered Brendan, "your battle is up and…"

"GRR!" growled Edgar, letting go of Beka's shoulders, grabbing Brendan's shirt collar, and piercing his now hardened sapphire eyes into the Hoenn trainer's brown and ruby hinted gaze, "Don't call me that Birch!"

"Well then," said Brendan, with a cunning look in his brown eyes and a gesturing grin, "how about Poliwag?"

Brendan began to chuckle under his breath about the comment as Edgar, now shaking with rage and gripping Brendan's collar even harder, growled in a deep angering tone; suppressing his oncoming storm of emotion. Suddenly, a rough voice, sounding like the harshness of an ocean storm, filled the room; calling out:

"Welcome final trainers to the Elite Four! I am Drake, your last Elite opponent of Hoenn!"

The group of trainers turned to face the owner of the voice and saw that it belonged to an elderly man, who was dressed in a sea captain's attire of a white captain's hat with a black patch housing a golden Pokeball emblem upon the hat's rim, a long black and gold outlined jacket that bared another Pokeball emblem, being of a faded gold, upon the ripped and tattered jacket over his bare chest, and a pair of blue pants that had black boots. His facial features included a white beard that pressed down upon his upper lip and grew out to a jagged, upside **U **shape, and hardened black eyes upon a rogue face.

'So…this must be Drake, the final member of the Elite Four of Hoenn and Dragon Trainer…' thought Beka, seeing the sea-loving man before her sight.

"I am Drake," the Elite spoke out, "and I am here to challenge the two who wish to face Wallace if they succeed in defeating me…"

Both Beka and Edgar stepped out from the group and approached into the trainer's boxes. Drake gave a soft nod and said:

"Very well, now let us begin our battle…best luck to the both of you…"

Drake took two Pokeballs from his black belt and threw it out toward the battlefield, calling out:

"Shelgon, Flygon, go!"

In two flashes of white light that expelled out of Drake's Pokeballs materialized his Shelgon and Flygon.

"Shel-gon!" cried out Shelgon.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon.

Taking her first Pokeball into her hand, Beka flick the red and white sphere into the air and called out:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Flygon.

"Fly-gon!" Beka's Flygon called out.

"Okay," said Edgar, taking a Pokeball into his hand and throwing it into the battlefield, called out: "Inferno, let's help out!"

From Edgar's Pokeball came forth his Charizard Inferno, as it landed on the battlefield next to Beka's Flygon.

"Char-i-zard!" bellowed out Inferno, shooting out a flash of fiery light.

Drake nodded softly at his opponent's Pokemon, seeing his first round would be against dragons.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon and Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. EF Drake's Shelgon and Flygon

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Shelgon, begin with Dragonbreath on Charizard! Flygon, Dragonbreath as well on Flygon as well!"

Both Shelgon and Flygon opened their mouths and unleashed powerful flares of green draconic light toward their opponents.

"Flygon, Dragonbreath on that attack!"

"Inferno, Flamethrower on it as well!"

Beka's Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a flash of green flames as Inferno opened its mouth as well and sent forth a fiery blast of light as well. The two challenger's attacks slammed into the two opponent's attacks and caused a massive explosion to occur on the battlefield; sending out a massive thick screen of smoke over the field. Once the smoke thinned and eventually cleared away, Drake then called out:

"Shelgon, use your Headbutt on Charizard! Flygon, use Iron Tail on Flygon!"

Shelgon, upon its short, stubby, gray and red legs, began to charge at Inferno, although it moved at a slow pace due to its spherical body, while Drake's Flygon took to the air upon its diamond-shaped green and red outlined wings and glided toward Beka's Flygon; with its long tail beginning to glow in a metallic light.

"Flygon," cried out Beka, "use Fly!"

"Inferno, Wing Attack on Shelgon!"

The challenger's Pokemon, with their massive wings spread out, took to the air and proceeded with their moves. Beka's Flygon leapt into the air and shot up toward the ceiling of the Elite's room, evading the oncoming Elite's Flygon and its Iron Tail, while Inferno made a missile-like dive at Shelgon with its red and blue wings flashing in a white light.

"Shelgon, use Dragonbreath on Charizard! Flygon, follow the opponent's Flygon and use Dragonbreath as well!"

From within the area of its face, Shelgon unleashed a massive surge of green flames toward the oncoming Fire/Flying Element, while Drake's Flygon raised its head up and with a beat of its wings it followed in pursuit of Beka's Flygon, followed by Drake's Flygon to opened its mouth and unleash another blast of Dragonbreath.

"Flygon, use Quick Attack!" called out Beka.

Beka's Flygon arose higher in the air, made a graceful aerial loop, and then suddenly vanished from the spot and into a blaze of white light toward Drake's Flygon; causing the oncoming Dragon Element attack to miss and slam into the ceiling. Drake's Flygon, now arriving at where Beka's Flygon once was, was suddenly slammed into the back by the lighting force that was the result of Beka's Flygon's Quick Attack. Meanwhile, with Dragonbreath coming in closer to Inferno, Edgar let out a soft smirk upon his lips and thought:

'It's time we try out our new attack Inferno…'

"Inferno, use Dragon Claw!"

Inferno's left claw was now outstretched from its body and began to spark in a light green aura. With a powerful swing of the green flame engulfed claw, Inferno unleashed its attack that seared right through Shelgon's Dragonbreath and broke the attack apart. Beka caught sight of Inferno's Dragon Claw and was amazed at how powerful it was.

"Amazing…" the words escaped from her lips.

Then, from the waste of green light that hung around the field where the two draconic attacks hit, Inferno blared out and with a powerful roar it slammed its still continuing Wing Attack into Shelgon and sent the round dragon back to its side of the field.

"Shelgon, use Take Down on Charizard! Flygon, use Dragon Claw on Flygon!"

Shelgon began to make its slow pace charge, once again, at Inferno as Drake's Flygon came gliding toward Beka's Flygon with its claws now gleaming in a faint green aura.

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath on Flygon!"

"Inferno, use Dragon Claw on Shelgon!"

Beka's Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of green flames toward Drake's Flygon as Inferno, taking to the air upon its orange and blue wings, glided toward Shelgon with its claws glowing again in Dragon Claw's light.

"Shelgon, Protect! Flygon, use Dragonbreath to deflect off!"

Shelgon stopped dead in its tracks from Take Down and then switched to its Protect; causing a golden aura to flow around it body and to create a powerful shield that stopped Inferno's Dragon Claw from hitting the small egg-shaped dragon. Seeing its attack a failure, Inferno let out a spiteful growl and returned to its side of the battlefield. Meanwhile, Drake's Flygon, seeing Beka's Flygon's Dragonbreath come spiraling towards it, opened its mouth and unleashed its own Dragonbreath. The two attacks collided and negated each other off.

"Now Flygon, use Iron Tail on Shelgon!"

"Inferno, use Aerial Ace on Drake's Flygon!"

Beka's Flygon, lowering its green head, made a full scale dive toward Shelgon with its long tail glowing in a metallic light as Inferno took into and glided up toward the ceiling, where it made a graceful loop before vanishing.

"Shelgon, Protect again!"

Shelgon set up another golden aura shield around its form. However, since Protect's effect drops if continuously used, Shelgon didn't get the shield up in time and caused it to be whacked by Beka's Flygon's Iron Tail, causing a massive blow to the Dragon Element. Drake grumbled softly at his mistake and then he heard another noise; it was his Flygon, getting hit by Inferno's Aerial Ace from behind and caused the Dragon/Ground Element to take a good amount of damage that lowered its HP to the high yellows.

"Now Flygon," called out Drake, "use Faint Attack on Flygon!"

Drake's Flygon began to become surrounded in a faint purple haze that enveloped its green form. Then, the dark fog lifted and the trainers saw that Drake's Flygon disappeared from its side of the field. Beka scanned the field with her emerald eyes, hoping to find Drake's Flygon and stop it. She then suddenly felt something cold and uneasy trickle against the back of her neck; causing her eyes to widen and to let out a scream. Edgar turned to see what was wrong with Beka and gasped:

"Oh no…it's Faint Attack…"

Sure enough, a purple mesh of fog had formed behind Beka and from the fog flashed out Drake's Flygon; zooming past Beka and slamming the Dark Element attack head on behind Beka's Flygon. Seeing damage done, Drake's Flygon flew back to its side of the field and awaited orders.

"Flygon," called out Beka, "use your Sand Tomb on Shelgon!"

"Inferno, use Outrage on Drake's Flygon!"

Beka's Flygon began to dive toward Shelgon and with its green and red outlined wings fully extended out; it stopped before the shell-like dragon and levitated before it. Flygon then began to beat its wings in a fast movement that caused a harmonic humming to occur from the wings and for two powerful tornado-like wind blasts to unfold. The two twisters surrounded Shelgon and once around the Dragon Element, a massive surge of sand came into the mix and Sand Tomb was born; incasing Shelgon. Meanwhile, Inferno began to glow for a brief moment in a green aura and then came at Drake's Flygon with a draconic blaze in its blue eyes.

"Flygon," said Drake, "use Screech on Charizard!"

Drake's Flygon emitted a powerful blast of noise from deep within its throat that slammed into Inferno's eardrums and made the Fire/Flying Element stop its attack as it cringed to the horrid noise and for its Defense to drop harshly.

"Flygon," called out Beka, "help out Inferno with your Screech!"

Beka's Flygon glided in-between Drake's Flygon and Inferno and unleashed its own Screech attack; causing the two harsh sounding status attacks to interfere and deflect one another off to before useless.

"Now's your chance Ed!" exclaimed Beka.

"Right," nodded Edgar and called out: "Inferno, use Outrage on Shelgon!"

Inferno's body, once again glowing in a green light, glided like a missile toward the massive Sand Tomb; where it slammed through the Ground Element attack, which didn't hurt it due to it being a Flying Element, and into Shelgon. The powerful Dragon Element attack unleashed into a burning fury of green flames that shot into Shelgon and caused the Dragon Pokemon to faint.

"Shelgon is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Flygon and Charizard are the winners!"

"Yeah, great win Inferno!" cheered out Edgar.

"Char!" Inferno bellowed out and since in was still in Outrage, its body burned a fiery green and the Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower that blazed bits of green in it.

Drake recalled back his Shelgon and thanked it for a job well done. He then took out his next Pokeball and threw it calling out:

"Flygon, go!"

In another flash of white light materialized Drake's second Flygon.

"Fly-gon!" called out the second Flygon.

'Okay,' thought Beka, sweat-dropping, 'this is going to be confusing…'

Beka then held out her Pokeball and said:

"I'm switching out! Flygon, return!"

From the Pokeball emitted a flare of red light that pierced into her Flygon, letting the dragon become one with the light, and it returned into its Pokeball. After placing its Pokeball back on her belt, Beka took out her second Pokeball and called out:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light came forth Beka's Altaria before the field.

"Chi-do-ia!" chirped out Altaria.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria and Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. EF Drake's Flygon and Flygon

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Flygon, begin with Iron Tail on Altaria! Flygon, start off with Hyper Beam on Charizard!"

Drake's first Flygon, now taking off from its resting position on the field upon its diamond-shaped wings, glided at a rapid speed toward Altaria; with its long light and dark green pattern sequence tail glowing in a metallic light as the second Flygon opened its mouth, formed a sphere of golden light from within its jaws, and then sent out the attack in the flashing blast of hyperactive energy.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace on the first Flygon!"

Altaria, spreading out its white cloud wings, took flight and shot toward the ceiling of the room. While going up, the Dragon/Flying Element made a graceful loop and then vanished into thin air; causing Flygon, who had pursued it, to stop its Iron Tail and scanned with its black eyes for it. Altaria then suddenly reappeared behind the Flygon that was after it and slammed its aerial attack into the Dragon/Ground Element's backside. Inferno, who was still in Outrage mode, emitted another series of green draconic flames all over the field; hitting and causing the Hyper Beam to the deflected off and for parts of the attack to hit Drake's second and recently released Flygon, causing super effective damage.

"Flygon, use Return on Altaria! Flygon, use Crunch on Charizard!"

The first Flygon came at Altaria and swung its tail at the blue swan-like Pokemon, hitting it with its Return attack which was very powerful and caused Altaria's HP to sink to the lower yellow level while the second Flygon came toward Inferno, who had now gotten over its Outrage mode, with its teeth bared and gleaming in a dark sinister black glow.

"Altaria, use your Body Slam on Flygon!"

Altaria, who was now close to the Flygon that attacked it, flapped its white wings down in a full blast and then slammed its blue form into Flygon's side; causing a good amount of damage to be done to one of Drake's Flygons and for the green dragon to retreat back to its side of the field. Meanwhile, with the second Flygon coming in toward Inferno, who was now confused thanks to Outrage's effect; Edgar decided it was time for a change. Holding out Inferno's Pokeball, the black haired trainer called out:

"Okay Inferno, return!"

A thin beam of red light flared out of the Pokeball and hit the back of Inferno, causing the Fire/Flying Element to become one with the light and for it to come back into its spherical hold. With Inferno gone from the field, Flygon slammed its teeth together, stopping its Crunch attack and letting out a hallow, yet nasty pop noise, near Edgar's view, and flew back toward Drake's side of the field. Not being intimidated from Flygon's "nasty remark", Edgar threw out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Heavymetal, come on out!"

From this aerial Pokeball, popped opened and flowed out the materialized form of Heavymetal upon the field.

"Me-ta-gross!" Heavymetal called out in its deep echoing voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Altaria and Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. EF Drake's Flygon and Flygon

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath on Altaria! Flygon, use Earthquake on Metagross!"

The two Flygons, who were levitating quietly in the air upon their giant green wings, began to commence with their attacks; with the first Flygon to shot out a draconic blast of green fire toward Altaria as the second Flygon flew into the air, made a effortless somersault midair, and with its long tail aim toward the ground, smashed it into the field which sent out a blazing white light from the ground, that was also accompanied with shockwaves, toward Heavymetal.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath to counter!"

"Heavymetal, use Protect!"

Altaria, opening up its small white beak, unleashed a powerful blast of green flames that slammed into the oncoming attack of Flygon's Dragonbreath and caused the two attacks to explode in midair; while Heavymetal sent up a golden aura that illuminated around its steel form and caused the Earthquake to become useless to it as the Ground Element attack simply blew by without causing any harm to the Metagross.

"Flygon, use Rock Tomb on Altaria! Flygon, use Fire Punch on Metagross!"

The first Flygon gave out a cry at echoed throughout the battlefield, causing mounds of rock to suddenly shoot from the ground and toward the ceiling of the building. This was a wake-up call for Altaria to dodge as the incredible power of Rock Tomb tried to ensnare and capture Altaria, in which it did as a sudden mound from underneath the Pokemon shot up and surround the Dragon/Flying Element; wrapping its rocky form around Altaria's blue form and crushing the majestic creature in its terra grasp. Altaria let out a cry for help as the super effect attack took its toll, dropping Altaria's HP to the very low red mark.

"No Altaria!" cried out Beka.

Meanwhile, Drake's second Flygon came at Heavymetal in a furious dive with its left, curled claw glowing in a fiery ball of light.

"Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Heavymetal's ruby eyes flushed into a light blue glow that soon surrounded its steel form and then formed around the oncoming Flygon. Flygon, now enveloped in the same glow as Heavymetal, winced at the telekinetic attack and stopped with the proceeding of Fire Punch as the Psychic attack absorbed into its form. Then, with a push of its mind, Heavymetal caused Flygon to be sent back to the other side of the field and to slam into the base of one of the now thick, standing stalagmites of Rock Tomb. The tall mounds of rock crack from the impact of Flygon and began to break apart and fall toward the field in a storm of earth; making the second Flygon immediately glide away from the dangerous area. This specific Rock Tomb also revealed that it was the same attack that ensnared Altaria and caused the Dragon/Flying Element, due to its weaken state, to begin to fall from the top. Beka called for Altaria to glided, but it proving too slow to work, so Edgar called out:

"Heavymetal, catch Altaria with Psychic!"

Heavymetal's eyes gleamed again in a blue aura that caused Altaria to slow and come to a stop in the air, with the same blue aura surrounding its body but in a gentle hold. Altaria then floated to be gently placed on its side of the field and to be let go of Psychic once it was safely on the ground. Altaria let out soft pants from its beak and then turned its head toward Heavymetal and thanked it in a chirping tone. Heavymetal softly nodded in welcoming.

"Ed," said Beka, "thank you so much."

"It's not a problem Beka," Edgar said softly, "now…let's continue shall we?"

"Right," said Beka and turning to Altaria asked: "Altaria, can you keep going?"

"Ia!" Altaria cried out, now spreading out its white wings in readiness.

"Okay," nodded Beka, "Altaria, let's try your Aerial Ace on Flygon!"

"Heavymetal, let's go with Meteor Mash on Flygon!"

Altaria once again took to the sky upon its white wings, doing its ballet twirl, and then vanishing from the spot; while Heavymetal opened its mouth, formed a deep blue sphere from within its mouth, and sent out the attack toward the second Flygon of Drake's.

"Flygons, both use Protect!"

Both Flygons, seeing the opponents' movements taken place, both set up a golden aura around their green forms and waited for the oncoming attacks. Altaria, now reappearing behind one of the Flygons, hit the Protect shield and immediately was sent backwards due to the powerful defense of the attack; while Heavymetal's Meteor Mash hit and broke apart to the Protect's aura of the second Flygon. Altaria glided back to its side of the field to await the next move as Heavymetal gently dug its right front metal claw in the ground in waiting.

"Altaria, use Safeguard!"

Altaria gave out a harmonizing cry and spreaded out its cloud wings, causing a veil of rainbow aura light to veil down over the challenger's side of the field; in protection from status effects.

"Flygon, use Earthquake! Flygon, use Dragonbreath on Altaria!"

The first Flygon, first during its aerial flip, slammed its long green tail into the ground and caused another earth-shaking attack to blaze toward Heavymetal while the second Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a green blaze of fiery light toward Altaria.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!"

"Heavymetal, use Hyper Beam toward the ground!"

Altaria opened its beak again and another flash of green draconic flames spewed forth and collided with the other Dragonbreath, causing yet again another minion midair explosion; while Heavymetal opened its jaw and unleashed a powerful blast of golden light toward the ground that immediately cut into the pathway of Earthquake and stopped the attack from proceeding even further. Edgar growled under his breath and said to Beka:

"Beka…we need to go in for an attack…"

"I know," replied Beka, "but every time we get a chance, Drake either blocks our attacks or he attacks us into defense."

"Hmm…" pondered Edgar, scratching his chin with his index finger, "…we need a plan…"

"Now Flygon, use Hyper Beam on Altaria! Flygon, use Flamethrower on Metagross!"

With the two Flygons now switching their targets, the first Flygon unleashed a powerful blast of golden light at Altaria as the second Flygon opened its mouth and shot out a searing flash of flames toward Heavymetal.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace!"

"Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Altaria, going once again into an Aerial Ace mode, commenced with the performance of its attack and disappeared from the field, while Heavymetal's eyes once again flashed in a blue light and caused the oncoming Flamethrower to freeze right in mid air.

"Now send it right back at them!" said Edgar.

Heavymetal concentrated upon its telekinetic energy to send the Flamethrower back from wince it came toward the Flygon that unleashed the attack. Drake smirked and said:

"Now Flygons, use Double Team!"

The two Flygons, both flashing for a brief moment in a white aura, suddenly multiplied in two rings around the entire battlefield with copies of itself before the opponents. The reflected Flamethrower slammed into and destroyed several of the illusions, but that wasn't the only thing that it struck…

"CHI!" the shrill cry of Altaria filled the air, causing Beka to glace up toward the origin of the sound.

Beka saw Altaria was struck no doubt by the reflected Flamethrower and took out the last of its HP, causing the Dragon/Flying Element to faint and plummet back down to Earth. Altaria slammed back upon the battlefield, weakened and tired in defeat.

"Altaria is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Flygon and Flygon are the winners!"

Beka held out her Pokeball and called out to her fallen dragon:

"Altaria, return!"

A thin beam of red light shot out and pierced into Altaria's body, causing the swan-like Pokemon's body to glow red and become one with the light. Then it absorbed back into its red and white spherical vessel for rest, with Beka holding the Pokeball up to her softened sight and said:

"Thank you for a great match Altaria, take a nice long rest…"

"Beka…" came Edgar's voice, "…I'm sorry this happened again…"

Beka turned to see Edgar had his face once again shaded over with the brim of his Pokemon League hat in embarrassment.

"Ed," said Beka, "let me tell you this again…it wasn't your fault…"

Beka then took out her next Pokeball and threw it into the battlefield, calling out:

"Salamence, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's next Pokemon Salamence upon the battlefield.

"Sa-la-mence!" roared out Salamence in a draconic roar, followed by shooting out a blast of its Dragonbreath.

"So," said Drake softly to himself, "the stories are true…this child is a trainer of dragons. Interesting…"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamence and Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. EF Drake's Flygon and Flygon

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Flygon, use your Hyper Beam on Salamence! Flygon, use Crunch on Metagross!"

The first Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed another massive golden surge of light toward the newly arrival Salamence while the second of the dragons made a missile-like dive toward Heavymetal with its teeth bared and glowing in a dark aura.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam on that attack!"

"Heavymetal, use Meteor Mash!"

Salamence opened its mouth, formed a golden sphere of light, and shot out the attack in a blaze of hyperactive energy; causing it to collide with the other Hyper Beam and for both to explode in the air. Meanwhile, Heavymetal had opened its mouth, formed another sphere of dark blue light in its metallic jaws, and sent out the attack in a full blaze of meteoric flight toward the oncoming Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge that Meteor Mash!"

The Flygon, who was using Crunch, easily lowered its left wing down and graceful evaded away from the area of impact of Meteor Mash; with the Steel Element attack simply blowing by and crashing into the wall. With the attack out of the way, Flygon returned toward Heavymetal with Crunch. A smirk crossed Edgar's lips and he then called out:

"Now use Psychic!"

Heavymetal once again used its Psychic attack, catching the oncoming Flygon in its mind web within the air and literally freezing it in its place. The Flygon tried to struggle, but proved futile.

"Now send it back!" exclaimed Edgar.

With its glowing blue eyes now widening, Heavymetal sent out a telekinetic thought to send Flygon back toward its side of the field and to slam into its Flygon partner; causing both dragons to collide into the field and to cause massive critical hit damages to their HP, which now sunk into the reds.

"Now Beka!" called out Edgar, "Attack now!"

"Right," nodded Beka and then called out: "Salamence, use Swift!"

Salamence opened its mouth and sent forth a storm of flashing yellow light that became shaped into thousands of stars which shot toward and pelted into both of the Flygons; causing the critical hit attack to cause both of them to faint.

"Both Flygons are unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamence and Metagross are the winners!"

"Yes," cheered Beka, "great job Salamence!"

"Yeah, great job too Heavymetal!" Edgar cheered out to his Pokemon as well.

Both of the challengers' Pokemon thanked their trainers for the praises and turned back to the field to wait for Drake's next half of his Pokemon team. After recalling and thanking his two Flygons, Drake placed his fallen Pokemon Pokeballs back on his belt and drew forth two fresh new balls. Tossing them out onto the field, he called out:

"Altaria, Kingdra, go!"

In two flashes of white light poured forth and materialized Drake's next two Pokemon: an Altaria and Kingdra.

"Chi-dor-ia!" cried out Altaria in a series of musical melodies.

"King-dra!" bellowed out Kingdra from its tube mouth.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamence and Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. EF Drake's Altaria and Kingdra

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Altaria, start off with your Dragonbreath on Salamence! Kingdra, use Hydro Pump on Heavymetal!"

Altaria opened its white beak and unleashed a massive surge of green flames toward Salamence, while Kingdra unleashed a powerful blast of water that spiraled its way toward Heavymetal.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath on Altaria's attack!"

"Heavymetal, use Hyper Beam on Kingdra!"

Salamence opened its mouth to reveal light flickers of a green light deep within its throat. Then throwing its head back and then forward, Salamence unleashed a powerful surge of its own Dragonbreath toward Altaria's attack and caused the two attacks to collided and negate each other. As this occur, Heavymetal's jaw opened to reveal a golden sphere of light that formed in its mouth and then was shot out forward; the power of the attack hitting and slicing through Kingdra's Hydro Pump toward the sea horse Pokemon.

"Kingdra, switch to Protect!"

Kingdra, now stopping its Hydro Pump, sent up a veil of golden light that surrounded its form and protected it from the fury of Hyper Beam's strength; which merely bounced off the shield like a beam of light hitting a mirror.

"Altaria, use Dragon Claw on Salamence!"

Altaria took flight upon its white cloud wings and began to make a dive toward Salamence. With its left claw glowing in a green aura, Altaria took position into attacking the blue dragon before it.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

Spreading out its red wings, Salamence leapt into the air and missed Altaria's Dragon Claw strike.

"Follow it Altaria with your Aerial Ace!"

Altaria, raising its blue head up and pinning its cloud wings toward its elegant swan-like body, followed in pursuit behind Salamence. The two dragons began to perform an enchanting aerial ballet as a duet of rivals before they made their final loop and vanished into thin air. Then, they both hit at the exact same time and they delivered the same amount of damage to each other; causing them to fly back and wait orders on their side of the field.

"Altaria, now use Hidden Power on Salamence! Kingdra, use Water Pulse on Metagross!"

Altaria's body began to glow in a white hue that summoned forth a series of tiny spheres of light that danced around its form. With each orbiting turn around the Dragon/Flying Element's body, the spheres of light grew and when they reached a certain size they were unleashed toward Salamence. While this played out, Kingdra sent out three watery rings of blue supersonic light that meshed and formed together a powerful blue sphere of watery light that blasted and careened itself toward Heavymetal.

"Salamence, use Swift!"

"Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed another spectacle of numerous starry light that sliced and slashed through Hidden Power and hit Altaria, causing minor damage to the dragon; while Heavymetal, flashing its eyes again in a blue light, focused the stopping of Water Pulse and to send it back to wince it came from.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace on Salamence! Kingdra, use Agility to evade Water Pulse!"

Altaria took the sky again, performed its aerial dance, and vanished in the air, while Kingdra, flashing for a brief second in a bright white light, suddenly vanished from its place on the field and let Water Pulse hit an empty target. Altaria was the first to strike, hitting behind Salamence and causing an angry roar to escape from the red winged dragon's lips as the Flying Element attack sank into its form and took away its HP to the yellow zone, and then it was followed up by Kingdra arriving on another part of its side of the battlefield; it's Speed Status raised.

"Ed," said Beka, "let's work on our status this turn."

"Okay," Edgar nodded.

"Salamence, use Focus Energy!"

"Heavymetal, use Iron Defense!"

Salamence stood firm on its side of the field, narrowing its black eyes on its face as it focused upon its chi; causing its critical hit ratio to rise as Heavymetal gleamed in a bright metallic hue all over its body, which raised its Defense dramatically.

"Now to attack!" called out Drake, "Altaria, use Secret Power on Salamence! Kingdra, use Hydro Pump on Metagross!"

Altaria opened its mouth and sent out a stream of white arrows that twirled its way toward Salamence as Kingdra unleashed another blast of Hydro Pump toward Heavymetal.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath!"

"Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed another blast of this Dragonbreath upon the field, hitting and causing Secret Power to negate off as Heavymetal used its Psychic attack again to repel off Hydro Pump.

'We need to think of another plan,' thought Edgar, his teeth gritting and making a sapphire glance toward Beka, 'Beka…we need to quit going on the defense every time Drake attacks. I know that's one of your specialties, but we need to go in for the attack…'

Beka could sense her battle partner cringing in desperation to attack Drake's Pokemon and thought:

'I know you want to attack Ed and I know if we keep defending ourselves it isn't going to win this battle…I need to think of something…think Beka think…'

"Altaria, use Steel Wing on Salamence! Kingdra, use Waterfall on Metagross!"

Altaria dove at Salamence, with its cloud wings glowing in a metallic hue as it made the dive while Kingdra, with its body glowing in a blue hue, gave out a powerful roar that caused a massive wall of water to rise up, arch over, and come roaring down upon Heavymetal.

"Salamence, use Double-Edge!"

"Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Salamence, spreading out its red wings, shot out at Altaria with its body glowing in a thin hue of bright light. Without hesitation, Altaria swung its wings down and struck at Salamence with the attack. With the feeling of cold steel sinking into Salamence's back, it didn't mean that the Dragon/Flying Element was going to give up under the pressure of Steel Wing and with full force, drove its body into Altaria's and slammed a massive critical hit into the blue swan Pokemon's body. This caused Altaria to be sent back to its side of the field and slam into the field. Meanwhile, Heavymetal used Psychic to freeze Waterfall and aim the attack back at Kingdra, who again evaded the attack when Drake called out for it to use Agility. As for the fate of Altaria, Double-Edge's attack caused the dragon to faint.

"Altaria is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamence and Metagross are the winners!"

"All right!" cheered Beka, "way to go Salamence!"

Salamence gave out a roar of praise, but suddenly, it wince in a sharp manner and began to pant heavily.

'That's right…' thought Beka, '…Double-Edge's effect has taken place…' She then called out to her Pokemon: "Salamence, are you okay?"

"Mence," Salamence growled out softly, nodding.

Drake recalled back his Altaria and thanked it for a job well done. He then turned up to face Beka and Edgar and said:

"Well, you two are perhaps the two most valiant trainers I have ever faced. However…" Drake quietly pulled out his last Pokeball, "…I will not go down without a fight…"

Drake threw out his last Pokeball and called out:

"Salamence, go!"

In a flash of white light materialized Drake's final Pokemon, his very own Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" bellowed out Drake's Salamence.

Seeing another Salamence upon the battlefield seemed to cause Beka's Salamence to growl softly in anger.

"Salamence?" asked Beka softly, "Are you all right?"

"It appears that your Salamence is intimidated by Drake's own Salamence Beka," came Benen's voice from behind Beka.

"Intimidated? You mean by Salamence's ability?" asked Beka to Benen.

"That and also with the presence of another Pokemon of its own type," said Benen.

"That's quite strange," said May softly.

"Well," said Brendan, "at least now Salamence isn't going to give in to Drake's Salamence that easy."

'He's got a point,' thought Beka, 'but I won't allow my Salamence to get carried away and strain itself in this battle…'

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamence and Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. EF Drake's Kingdra and Salamence

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Kingdra, use Water Pulse on Metagross! Salamence, use Iron Tail on Salamence!"

Kingdra unleashed a powerful surge of supersonic rings that followed up into a blast of blue light that surged its way toward Heavymetal as Drake's Salamence spreaded out its red wings, took flight, and aimed its way toward Salamence with its long tail glowing in a metallic hue.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath!"

"Heavymetal, use Meteor Mash!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth and unleashed another of its Meteor Mash and caused the Steel Element attack to slam right through and break apart Water Pulse and then continued on and hit Kingdra in its scaled underbelly. The Steel attack caused a few lost of HP points to Kingdra, but benefited for Heavymetal's attack points to rise by a stat. Meanwhile, Beka's Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of green light, which was surprisingly a bit bigger and more intense than its usual attack was.

'Oh no…' thought Beka, and then called out: "Salamence, don't overuse Dragonbreath! You'll strain yourself!"

"Salamence, Protect!" called out Drake.

Drake's Salamence braked itself in the air upon its red wings and immediately set up a golden Protect shield that caused Dragonbreath to become useless.

"Now, Kingdra, use Blizzard! Salamence, use Twister!"

Kingdra's piped mouth sent forth a powerful surge of snow, wind, and ice toward the field as Drake's Salamence opened its mouth to send forth a powerful twister of dragon power. The two attacks melded and combined to form a massive draconic snowstorm that blew toward the challengers.

"Salamence, use Fire Blast!"

"Heavymetal, enforce Psychic upon it to strengthen it!"

Salamence opened its mouth and sent forth a powerful ball of flame that began to form in a five pointed star and blaze down the field in a glow of red, orange, and yellow light while Heavymetal assisted by focusing on the power of Fire Blast with its Psychic and greatly increased the power of the Fire Element attack tremendous; creating a massive wall of fire that blew through. The two combined attacks hit and incinerated on contact, causing heavy mist and an eerie wind to blow upon the battlefield.

"Impressive…" Drake murmured quietly, and then shouted out: "Kingdra, Salamence, both use Hyper Beam!"

The two dragons unleashed their powerful blasts of Hyper Beam toward the opponents as the golden hues of the light blazed through and evaporated the heavy mist.

"Salamence…" called out Beka.

"Heavymetal…" called out Edgar.

"…Hyper Beam!" they ended in unison.

The two Pokemon of Dragon and Steel qualities sent out their surges of Hyper Beam toward the field and they both hit the opposing attack; causing an explosion to occur. The smoke began to lift and disappear from the field, revealing that both sides were still ready to continue on.

"Kingdra, use Ice Beam on Salamence! Salamence, use Dragonbreath on Salamence as well!"

Kingdra unleashed a powerful surge of icy white light toward Beka's Salamence as well as the Salamence belonging to Drake who unleashed its Dragonbreath. The two attacks combined in a swirling blaze of green and white light that blasted its way toward Beka's Salamence.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!" called out Beka.

"Heavymetal, help out Salamence with Meteor Mash!"

Beka's Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of red, orange, and yellow fire toward the oncoming attack while Heavymetal opened its mouth as well and sent out a powerful blast of its Meteor Mash. The two attacks came together into one, creating a blazing comet-like attack, and they both slammed into the combined Dragon and Ice Element attack; causing another powerful explosion to occur.

"Now Kingdra, use Ice Beam on Salamence!"

Kingdra unleashed another blast of the Ice Element attack toward Beka's Salamence.

"Salamence," said Beka, "use Flamethrower!"

Beka's Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed another powerful stream of fire toward the Ice Beam attack.

"Now Kingdra, switch to Hydro Pump!"

From its pipe mouth, Kingdra's Ice Beam suddenly melted into a powerful blast of its Hydro Pump; dissolving away Flamethrower in an instant and causing the Water Element attack to hit Beka's Salamence. Although the attack didn't cause much damage to Salamence, it didn't mean that the attack's physical strength caused Salamence to be blown way back on its side of the field.

"Now Kingdra, switch back to Ice Beam!"

Without hesitation, Kingdra switched its watery Hydro Pump back into a harsh Ice Beam that danced its icy rays toward a now down Salamence.

"Heavymetal, help out with Meteor Mash on Ice Beam!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth again and was going to summon forth another Steel Element attack, but Drake had other plans:

"Now Salamence, use Aerial Ace on Metagross!"

From out of nowhere, Drake's Salamence appeared and slammed into Heavymetal's side, although not causing much damage; it did however caused the Steel/Psychic Element to crash on the field due to the power blow of the instant attack. Ice Beam suddenly hit Salamence, the icy light caressing against Salamence's body and causing the dragon to bellow in pain. It was soon silenced by the ice encasing its form.

"Salamence!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Salamence," called out Drake, "use Iron Tail!"

With it now being within the borderlines of the opponents' field, Drake's Salamence's tail flashed in a metallic light, swung the attack, and the Iron Tail hit; slicing open the ice and hitting Beka's Salamence. The now free Salamence roared in pain and collapsed onto the field, fainting from the critical hit attack.

"Salamence is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Kingdra and Salamence are the winners!"

Holding out her Salamence's Pokeball, Beka called out:

"Salamence, return!"

A thin beam of light shot out and surrounded the fallen dragon, recalling it back into its spherical hold in a mesh of crimson light.

"Thank you Salamence for the great battle," thanked Beka, "take a nice long rest…"

Beka then placed back Salamence's Pokeball back onto her belt and threw out her remaining Pokemon:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's last Pokemon her Flygon.

"Fly-gon!" called out Flygon.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon and Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. EF Drake's Kingdra and Salamence

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Kingdra, use your Water Pulse on Flygon! Salamence, use Flamethrower on Metagross!"

Kingdra unleashed another wave of supersonic rings toward Flygon which formed into the sphereical Water Pulse while Salamence unleashed its Flamethrower attack upon Heavymetal.

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath on Water Pulse!"

"Heavymetal, Psychic!"

Flygon opened its mouth and sent out its fiery green dragon attack toward Water Pulse and sliced the attack into nothingness, while Heavymetal used its Psychic to deflect off Flamethrower.

"Kingdra, use Blizzard!"

Kingdra unleashed a powerful windy storm of snow and ice that came toward and spread across the battlefield toward the opponents.

"Beka," said Edgar, "I think I have an idea."

"Really?" asked Beka, "What?"

"I know this sounds risky," said Edgar, "but I need you to send Flygon into that Blizzard."

"What!" exclaimed Beka, "Edgar! Flygon will get knocked out in an instance if it…"

"I know!" said Edgar, cutting into Beka's words and turning to face Beka, "But if we can pull this off, maybe we can get a shot at victory at this!"

Beka could see a serious glance in Edgar's sapphire gaze and something deep inside of her told her to trust him on this.

"Okay," said Beka softly, nodding, and then turned to Flygon and said:

"Flygon, go into Blizzard!"

Flygon sort of hesitated, knowing as well as the risks of this move, but having faith in its trainer, it glided toward the massive Blizzard.

"Is she nuts!" shouted May.

"Now Heavymetal, focus Psychic on Flygon!"

Heavymetal's eyes flashed once more and caused a thin blue line to envelop around the Dragon/Ground Element. Flygon felt the presence of an ally surrounding it and knew that it was going to be okay. Beka saw what was going on and realized that Heavymetal was going to protect Flygon with its Psychic from Blizzard while it went in for the attack. Beka watched as Flygon sliced into Blizzard and was safe from harm.

"Ed," said Beka softly, her emerald gaze softening, "thank you…"

"Not a problem," smiled Edgar, "now, finish this up!"

"Right," nodded Beka and then called out: "Flygon, use Rock Slide!"

Flygon gave out a massive cry and then doing a twist in the air; it slammed its green tail into the ground and caused large mounds of rock to blast out from behind it. The rocks then began to rain down upon Drake's dragon team.

"Kingdra, Salamence, use…" Drake called out, but was cut out with:

"Heavymetal, use Psychic again!"

Suddenly, Drake saw his Pokemon, both of them, being immobilized by the Metagross' Psychic.

'No!' thought Drake, 'Impossible…how could Psychic work on both at the same time on two Pokemon from one Pokemon?'

His thoughts were cut short as the Rock Slide pelted and slammed into both of his Pokemon, the massive critical hit attack to send both dragons into faints.

"Both Kingdra and Salamence are unable to battle," called out the referee, "Flygon and Metagross are the winners! The victors of this battle are Beka and Edgar!"

"Yahoo!" cheered Edgar, "Beka! We did it!"

"Well, no thanks to you Ed," smiled Beka.

Edgar slightly blushed at the comment and ran to give Beka a big hug for the victory. Their Pokemon as well came over and greeted their trainers as their trainers praised them for a victory well fought. Benen, Brendan, and May came up to the group as well and congratulated them on a job well done, as well as Drake after he recalled his Pokemon.

"You two fought an amazing battle," commented Drake, "perhaps the best match I have had in ages. And now…your chance for winning the title of Champions of Hoenn rest within one more battle. That battle will be against the current Champion of Hoenn…Wallace…"

'Wallace,' thought Beka, remembering the aquatic trainer from back during the situation in Sootopolis City.

"Whoa, Benen!" exclaimed Brendan, making Beka turn to face the group of trainers, "Y-Y-Your bag is…g-g-g-glowing!"

Beka and the others saw that too as Benen's backpack was flashing in a white light. Immediately, Benen pulled off his backpack, unzipped it opened, and pulled out the Egg that was inside, containing a now bright white Egg. Benen gingerly took the Egg into his arms and before the group, the Egg melded and shaped to form a new shape. Within Benen's arms now contained a light blue bird with blue streamers that poked from its head, a white parrot-like beak and tiny white claws, a blue feathered tail, cloud-like wings, and deep gray eyes.

"Swa-blu!" the tiny creature chirped out.

"Oh wow!" said May, her blue eyes glittering in amazement, "your Egg hatched into a cute Swablu!"

"Yeah," said Benen, who pressed on a bright smile upon his face at the sight of his newest Pokemon.

With a few flap of its wings, Swablu flew up and landed on top of Benen's dark hair and perched there with its white wings tuck on its sides.

"Hey," said Brendan, "Benen looks like he's wearing a hat…"

This followed up by Brendan bursting out in an uncanny laughter at the sight. Angered by an insult to its trainer, Swablu flew off Benen's head and grabbed Brendan's green sweat band in its beak and pulled back; causing Brendan to yell:

"H-Hey! Let go!"

Swablu did and caused the sweat band to snap back into Brendan's forehead with a hard crack and for the Hoenn trainer to yell in pain.

"OW!" exclaimed Brendan.

"Heh-heh," chuckled Edgar, "that's what you get for Sweat-Band Boy!"

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face Poliwag!" shouted Brendan in rage.

"Okay, that's it!" said Edgar, lunging at Brendan and the two began to wrestle.

"Boys…" May sighed as Swablu returned to its resting place upon Benen's head.

Drake, Beka, and Benen softly laughed at the two trainers; having a light hearted moment before the final battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next up, Beka and Edgar face off against Wallace for a shot of the entitlement of Champions of Hoenn…


	59. Vs Wallace

Vs. Wallace

They had finally reached the last flight of stairs that would lead them to the final battle within the challenge to become Hoenn League Champion. Beka, Brendan, May, Edgar, and Benen along with his newly hatched Swablu upon his right shoulder, all stood at the base of the staircase and gazed up on how far they had to climb; which was pretty far.

"Man, where's the elevator when you need it?" said Brendan sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" smirked Edgar, "Too weak to use your legs Sweat-Band Boy?"

"Don't get cocky with me Poliwag!" snapped back Brendan, hating his new nickname.

"That's it Birch!" snarled Edgar, hating his dreaded nickname heard, "You're going down!"

Then, the two trainers began to wrestle with one another again; causing sweat-drops to appear behind Beka's, May's, Benen's, and Swablu's head.

"Come on you two!" said May, "We have to get to Beka's and Edgar's Championship battle!"

"Oh right," said Edgar, and quickly got to his feet, "come on Beka, let's go!"

"Right," nodded Beka softly.

With that, the group began to make their long trek up the flight of stairs in which, when they got half-way, now began to show moving beams of white light along the sides of the staircase as moved in a silent dance of welcoming.

"Well, we must be getting close," said Benen quietly.

"Swa," Swablu chirped.

"Yeah," replied Edgar softly as well.

In about several of minutes on reaching the top, the group arrived at the last pair of doors that lead to the final room in Hoenn Champion Challenge. The doors were huge, made out of the purest of crystal and housed upon it a light blue Pokeball symbol that settled in between the slits of the double doors.

"Well, this is it Beka," came Edgar's voice, followed by gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Edgar laying his hand on her right shoulder and his face was turned to face her's and asked: "Ready?"

"Yeah," Beka nodded, followed by Edgar's slipping his hand off her shoulder.

Beka and Edgar both quietly proceeded up to the double doors and each grabbed a handle. With a powerful pull back, the two trainers opened the double doors together and to show the revealing of the final battle room. The entire room of the Champion's domain was made out of pure polished crystal that gently sparkled and illuminated the room. The battlefield as well was made of crystal and housed upon it a light blue outline of the battlefield. At the other end of the room, two majestic waterfalls arched from out of the wall and into two pools of crystal water.

"So," said Brendan softly, "this must be Wallace's room. Nice place…"

"Why thank you so much for the complement Brendan," came a familiar voice from the other side of the room.

The group turned to see Wallace standing at the other end of the room, just entering in from a pair of crystal doors that rested on the other side of the room. The current Hoenn League Champion quietly walked up to the group to greet his guests.

"Ah," Wallace said, "Brendan and May, good to see you two together again."

"Yeah," said Brendan, "nice seeing you too."

"Yup," commented May.

"And Benen, good to see you as well," said Wallace, turning to the dragon trainer, "and it appears you have a guest."

"Yeah," said Benen, gently stroking the top of Swablu's head, "this is my Swablu that just hatched after Drake's battle."

"Swa-blu!" Swablu chirped out in a harmonizing cry.

"A very cute and strong Pokemon it is," said Wallace, "it will become a most elegant Pokemon when it grows up."

Wallace then turned to Edgar and said:

"Well, Edgar Knight, it's good to meet you again. Sorry about not getting the chance to say good-bye at Sootoplois."

"Nah, it's alright," said Edgar, "at least you'll get to battle me today."

"That's correct," nodded Wallace, and then turned to face Beka and said with a smile: "and how could I forget you…Beka, the Emerald of Hoenn!"

"Um," said Beka, sort of blushing to the comment, "you don't have to call me that Wallace. It's nice to meet you again though."

"It's always nice to meet you again as well my dear…" Wallace said softly, taking Beka's right hand, gently taking a bow before it, and then pressing another soft, delicate kiss upon her gloved hand in a deep yet proper gentleman manner.

Edgar, seeing the kiss that was being placed upon Beka's hand by Wallace, became enflamed with a jealous emotion that flowed through him and caused his face to weld up with rage (not to mention with anime pressure marks appearing as well). Brendan, turning to Edgar and saw his face, asked:

"Yo Ed…you okay?"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, turning to Brendan and returning his face to normal, "Oh yeah…everything's cool."

"Well then," said Wallace, who had let go of Beka's hand and began to talk to her, "I guess it's both you and your friend Edgar that will battle me right?"

"Yes," Beka nodded, followed by Edgar walking up and standing beside her.

"All right then," nodded Wallace, "so I guess without further or due, let us begin our battle!"

With that, Wallace made a graceful turn and proceeded back toward his side of the battlefield as Beka and Edgar proceeded to their trainer's box and the others walked to wait along the outside of the battlefield along a spectator's hold. Once they all reach their respected positions within the room, Wallace commenced with a speech:

"Before we begin this battle, I would like to take the time to congratulate both of you in making this far into the Hoenn Championship Challenge. It is here, within this room, where dreams are either broken or made real, promises become fulfilled or just meaningless praises, and the teamwork that is tested between a trainer and their Pokemon. Here, we will do battle upon this field of destiny and we will see today what fate has to unfurl: a pair of new Champions of Hoenn or continuation of the current one…"

With that, Wallace made a small tap onto the ground with his left foot; causing the battlefield to suddenly begin to lower. Just like in their battle against Juan, Beka and Edgar saw that the crystal battlefield was lowered about thirty some feet below ground level and began to fill with crystal clear water up to the ground level mark. After the battlefield pool was filled, a series of panels were sent out from the sides of the pool by mechanical compartments and scattered across the pool. Then, Wallace grabbed two Pokeballs, both resting in one of his hands, and threw them out onto the field, calling out:

"Wailord, Ludicolo, go!"

The two red and white spheres floated out upon the air where they popped opened and white outbursts of white light flowed out. Materialized in the pool was Wallace's Wailord and upon one of the panels on Wallace's side of the field was his Ludicolo, a Water/Grass Element that had a giant green sombrero with a brown and yellow tuffle top, a round yellow and brown zigzag designed body that looked like a ragged poncho, green arms and legs, a beak-like mouth, and a green mask over its black eyes.

"Wai-lord!" bellowed out Wailord in a deep echoing voice.

"Lu-di-co-lo!" chanted out Ludicolo.

Beka took her first Pokeball into her right hand and tossed it into the field, calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Milotic within the pool.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in a deep elegant voice.

Edgar then took out a Pokeball as well into his black gloved hands and threw it out into the battlefield, calling out:

"Blade, come on out and help us out!"

In a flash of white light materialized Edgar's Sceptile upon one of the panels on his and Beka's side of the field.

"Scep-tile!" called out Blade.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Hoenn Champion Wallace's Wailord and Ludicolo

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Wailord, begin with Hidden Power on Milotic! Ludicolo, use Ice Beam on Sceptile!"

Wailord's massive blue body began to glow in a thin aura of white light that caused tiny spheres of light to circle around its massive form and when they reached to full power after dancing around the whale Pokemon, the attack was unleashed upon Milotic. Meanwhile, Ludicolo opened its beaked mouth, showing a sphere of icy blue and white light within which was then shot out in massive surges of white-blue lighting toward Blade.

"Milotic, use Protect!"

"Blade, evade with Quick Attack!"

Milotic sent up a golden veil around it serpent form which blocked off and prevented the Hidden Power move from Wailord to work, while Blade, lowering upon its green back legs, made a powerful bound in the air that left a streak of white light behind it and caused Ludicolo's Ice Beam to hit an empty target.

"Wailord, use Hyper Beam on Milotic! Ludicolo, use Dynamicpunch on Sceptile!"

Wailord opened its huge mouth and formed a sphere of golden light from within. After the light grew to a large size, Wailord unleashed the attack in the form of a blazing golden beam of hyperactive energy toward Milotic. As this preceded, Ludicolo leapt from panel to panel on the battlefield with its left fist raised up and glowing in a burnt red and brown hue as it came closer to Blade.

"Milotic, counter with your Hyper Beam at Wailord!"

"Blade, use Bullet Seed on Ludicolo!"

Milotic raised up its fan-like tail from the depths of the pool toward the direction of the oncoming Hyper Beam, splitted its beautiful scales apart, and unleashed a powerful blast of golden light. The two Hyper Beams hit and exploded on contact; sending thick smoke upon the field. Meanwhile, Blade opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful storm of green flashing seeds that flew toward Ludicolo and hit into the Grass/Water duel Element; causing a minor lost in HP.

"Wailord, now use Frustration on Milotic! Ludicolo, use Astonish on Sceptile!"

Wailord, having a red pressure mark along the side of its head, let out a deep echoing cry and began to make a powerful swimming charge toward Milotic as Ludicolo came toward Blade with hopes of landing its Astonish attack upon Blade.

"Milotic, use Dragonbreath on Wailord!"

"Blade, use Leaf Blade on Ludicolo!"

Milotic once again raised up its fanned tail, split the fin apart, and sent out a powerful green surge of draconic flames at the oncoming Wailord as Blade raised up its green arms, caused the leaves on its wrists to glow in a bright green blade of light, and charged at Ludicolo in attempts for an attack.

"Wailord, switch to Hydro Pump! Ludicolo, use Double Team!"

Wailord stopped using its Frustration, which caused it to stop all together in movement toward Milotic, opened its huge mouth, and sent out a powerful surge of spiraling water that broke through and dissolved Dragonbreath while Ludicolo also stopped its attack, glowed in a flash of white light, and then was accompanied by illusions of itself all over the panels on the field. Milotic quickly dove under water to evade the oncoming Hydro Pump while Blade sliced through several of the Ludicolo illusions with its Leaf Blade when it reached a panel.

"Edgar," said Beka, "let's switch targets."

"Right," said Edgar nodding.

"Milotic, use Swift upon Ludicolo!"

"Blade, Solarbeam on Wailord!"

Milotic aimed its fanned tail toward the mass of Ludicolo and with a split of its tail, thousands of shooting stars of yellow light came forth; slicing through and getting rid of the fake Water/Grass Element and hitting the real Ludicolo with the attack. Blade, with the spore-like seeds upon its back glowing in a yellow aura, opened its mouth and began to collect tiny particles of yellow light in its mouth in the form of a sphere of white light. Then, with the attack fully charged, Blade unleashed the attack upon the pool of water and blazed it toward Wailord.

"Wailord, use Protect!"

Wailord enveloped itself in a veil of golden light that incased around its blue form and caused the powerful Solarbeam to deflect off. Edgar glowed softly at the failed attack and began to think of a back up plan.

"Ludicolo, use Razor Leaf on Milotic!"

Ludicolo raised up its hands, which now began to glow in a green light, and then lowered down its head which then sent forth streaks of green light toward Milotic; becoming green leaves that sliced through the air from the lights.

"Milotic, use Swift again!"

Milotic once again sent out another blaze of starry light toward the oncoming army of Razor Leaf, sliced and broke apart the attack, and caused another batter of damage to Ludicolo; causing the creature's HP to now drop to the high yellows.

"Wailord, now use Rain Dance! Ludicolo, use Ice Beam on Sceptile!"

Wailord's body began to glow in a blue watery light that caused the whale Pokemon to raise up its head, give out an echoing bellow from deep within its throat, and caused the temperature within the room to change. Beka adverted her emerald gaze to the ceiling of the room to see dark clouds beginning to form and then came a steady downpour of merciful rain. Meanwhile, Ludicolo opened its mouth again and unleashed another Ice Beam attack at Blade.

"Blade, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Blade once again leapt into the air and easily evaded the Ice Beam attack with its combination of high Speed abilities and with Quick Attack. A smirk pressed against Edgar's face and thought:

'Another attack gone badly again Wallace…'

Wallace, catching Edgar's smirk, smiled as well and thought:

'Well now Edgar, let's see if we are _officially _done with this spare…' and then switching to speech: "Now Ludicolo, follow Sceptile and use Ice Beam again!"

From out of nowhere, Ludicolo appeared right before the now aerial Blade's face, opened its mouth and unleashed another Ice Beam upon the Grass Element.

"What!" exclaimed Edgar, wondering how in the world Ludicolo got so fast as his Sceptile.

'It's its ability Swift Swim!' thought Beka, 'Just like Feebas had before it evolved into Milotic. Swift Swim doubles a Pokemon's Speed status when it rains…so that's why Wailord used Rain Dance, to help out Ludicolo boost its Speed strength and become a fast opponent for Blade!'

The Ice Beam slammed into Blade's chest, immediately causing ice to incase around Blade's lizard-like form and for the frozen Pokemon to come down toward the ground.

"No! Blade!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Milotic, use Iron Tail to set Blade free!"

Milotic, making a full body breach out of the water toward Blade, swung its now glowing metallic tail toward the icy prison and slashed the Steel Element attack through it; causing the ice to break into thousands of sparkling pieces of icy particles and for Blade to be free. Seeing that was free from its icy imprisonment, Blade made a quick yet safe landing upon one of the panels and then followed by Milotic making a powerful yet perfect dive back into the pool. Once the Water Element resurfaced, Blade gave out thanks for its help while Milotic quietly nodded with its crimson eyes closed in a happy expression.

"Hey, thanks for the help Beka," smiled Edgar.

"Sure, no problem," Beka nodded.

"Splendid indeed," commented Wallace, "your team work is very powerful indeed, however let us continue! Wailord, use Frustration on Milotic again! Ludicolo, use Hyper Beam on Sceptile!"

Wailord, having the red pressure mark on its head once again, charged at Milotic in order to deliver its attack while Ludicolo opened its beaked mouth and unleashed a powerful golden beam of light that blazed down across the field.

"Milotic, use Dragonbreath again!"

"Blade, use Quick Attack to evade!"

Milotic, raising up its tail again, unleashed another blast of dragon flames from the fanned scales toward the charging Wailord as Blade made another blinding dodge away from Hyper Beam.

"Wailord, switch to Hydro Pump! Ludicolo, follow after Sceptile and hit it with Focus Punch!"

Wailord opened its huge mouth and once again unleashed a powerful water surge toward Milotic's Dragonbreath and caused the attack to become broken apart while Ludicolo, thanks to Swift Swim's effect, chased after Blade with a powerful lunge; with its right fist curled into a fist and glowing in a white orb of light.

"Milotic, now use Mirror Coat!"

"Blade, use Leaf Blade!"

Milotic's body began to glow in a multitude of rainbow light that veiled around its serpent form and when Hydro Pump hit, it caused the Water Element attack to be reflected off and to come back at Wailord with double the strength and speed. The intensified Hydro Pump slammed into Wailord's face and caused the Water Element to skid back toward its side of the field due to force of the attack and take minor damage. Meanwhile, Blade's wrists glowed again in green blades of light and threw the attack out upon Ludicolo; causing serious amounts of damage to the Water/Grass duel Element and for its HP to slip into the red zone.

"Wailord, use Double-Edge on Milotic! Ludicolo, use Ice Punch on Sceptile!"

Wailord's body shined for a brief moment in a white flash, as it prepared energy for its attack, and then made a powerful charge toward Milotic in hopes of hitting the majestic Pokemon with its Normal attack; while Ludicolo, with its fist glowing again only in a white-blue light, swung its fist at Blade and landed a freezing Ice Punch upon Blade.

"Milotic, now use Hyper Beam!"

"You can take it Blade! Show Ludicolo another Leaf Blade!"

Milotic, raising up its tail once again, unleashed another powerful golden blast of it Hyper Beam from the scaled fan toward Wailord and gave a powerful blow to the massive Water Element. Meanwhile, Blade focused its Grass Element attack upon it wrists and swung the attack at the close range Ludicolo; delivering another powerful it to Wallace's Pokemon and for it to faint.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic and Sceptile are the winners!"

"Yes!" cheered Edgar, "Great job Blade!"

"Scep," Blade commented and nodded its head.

Wallace quietly recalled back his fallen Ludicolo, thanked it for a job well done, and then threw out his next Pokeball, calling out:

"Gyarados, go!"

In a flash of white light that expelled from the open Pokeball came forth Wallace's Gyarados; which materialized within the pool.

"Gya-ra-dos!" Gyarados unleashed a sinister hiss that jumbled together with a draconic tone.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Hoenn Champion Wallace's Wailord and Gyarados

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Wailord, begin this round off with Mist! Gyarados, start off with Ice Beam on Sceptile!"

Wailord's blowhole upon the top of its head unleashed a powerful blast of frosty air into the room, causing the field to be veiled with a sheet of Mist while Gyarados unleashed a powerful surge of bluish-white light that streaked its way across the field toward Blade.

"Milotic, get in front of Blade and use Protect!"

With a powerful surge through the water and resurfacing before the platform that housed Blade, Milotic sent up a Protect shield around its form and caused the Ice Beam, which struck it, to deflect off and become useless.

"Now Blade, use Solarbeam to burn away Mist!"

Blade, once again collecting sunlight upon its spore-like seeds upon its back from an unknown source, opened its mouth and sent out a flashing blaze of white light that pierced its way through the Mist, burning it on contact, and then slamming into Wallace's Wailord; severely weakening it to the red levels.

"No! Wailord!" exclaimed Wallace.

"Take it from here Beka," Edgar said with a smirk.

"Okay," said Beka nodding and then called out: "Milotic, now use Twister!"

Milotic, using its tail again, sent out a powerful draconic blast of a twisting tornado out across the field toward Wailord; trying to finish off the massive creature.

"Gyarados, use Twister as well!"

Gyarados opened its huge mouth and expelled out a massive surge of a powerful Twister that slammed into Milotic's attack and caused the attack to become useless. Wallace breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his Wailord safe, until he heard:

"Now attack with Bullet Seed Blade!"

"What!" exclaimed Wallace in question.

The Water Champion then saw from the raging Twister attack came forth flashes of green light that came through at an amazing speed and slammed into Wailord's face. Wailord, being hit by a super effect, critical hit from Bullet Seed, unleashed a mammoth echoing call before it collapsed upon the field in a mode of faintness.

"Wailord is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic and Sceptile are the winners!"

"Another awesome victory Blade!" cheered out Edgar.

"Wow," smiled Beka, "very impressive Ed; two take outs in a row."

"Oh…" said Edgar, now beginning to blush in a bright pink hue to Beka's complement, stuttered: "…t-t-thank…y-you!"

'That's it Ed…' Edgar's thought pierced his mind, followed with Edgar putting on a cunning grin, '…show Beka how powerful you are…heh-heh-heh…'

"Oh great…" said Brendan softly, with a slight sweat-drop running down the side of his face as he saw Edgar's grinning face, "…look at Ed's expression, I think he's going to try to get Beka's attention…"

"I think it's cute," said May softly, followed by a soft giggle.

"Well," said Benen, "Edgar has been putting up a great offensive for battle, that's for sure. Those two make quite a pair in double battling."

"Swa," Swablu chirped silently in agreement.

Wallace again recalled back in fallen Wailord, thanked for a battle well done, and turned back to the field.

"Well now Edgar," Wallace smiled, "your Sceptile is an amazing opponent…but that won't intimidate me from this battle!"

Wallace pulled out a new Pokeball and tossed it onto the field, calling out:

"Tentacruel, go!"

With another flash of white light, Wallace's Tentacruel materialized in the pool along with Gyarados.

"Ten-ta-cruel!" Tentacruel called out in a low voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Hoenn Champion Wallace's Tentacruel and Gyarados

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Tentacruel, begin with Hyper Beam on Milotic! Gyarados, start off with Hyper Beam as well on Sceptile!"

Tentacruel's central ruby gem that rested upon its forehead began to flicker with a golden spark that soon began to gleam in a golden aura that was then unleashed toward Milotic in a hyperactive beam of golden light, while Gyarados also unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam from its huge crushing jaws from an orb of golden light from within its mouth.

"Milotic…" called out Beka.

"Blade…" called out Edgar.

"…double Hyper Beam!" they called out in unison.

From both Milotic and Blade, the two Pokemon unleashed their own Hyper Beam attacks toward the Champion's own double attacks. Once the four attacks hit each other, a massive explosion occurred upon the battlefield; causing thick smoke to occur and cover the entire field. Moments later, after the smoke cleared, all three trainers saw that their Pokemon were still willing to battle.

"Tentacruel, use Acid on Milotic! Gyarados, use Return on Sceptile!"

Tentacruel raised up its series of long gray tentacles in the air and then brought them back down, causing a mass of green liquid to shot out and arch their way to bombard Milotic while Gyarados, glowing from a brief moment in a white light, came at Blade in a full power charge toward the Grass Element.

"Milotic, use Dive to evade Acid!"

"Blade, use Bullet Seed!"

Milotic lowered its teardrop head and pushed down into the water, making a quick dive into the pool as the Acid hit the surface of the water and caused nasty green splotches to occur with in the water as Blade opened its mouth and unleashed another brigade of bullet-like seeds that flashed toward Gyarados in a fury of green flickers.

"Gyarados, now switch and use Surf!"

Gyarados stopped within the middle of its attack, threw back its head, and unleashed a powerful hiss into the air. As it did, its body began to glow in a watery blue aura as suddenly, a massive tidal wave appeared before Gyarados and arched over twenty feet tall with in the air. The Bullet Seeds hit into the massive Surf attack and were slowed by the wall of water.

"No way!" exclaimed Edgar, "He's using Surf as a shield against Bullet Seed! Quick Blade, evade with Quick Attack!"

Blade leapt into the air a good thirty feet, due to Quick Attack's power boost, and evaded Surf as the watery attack crashed upon the field. Blade then landed back on one of the now shaky panels that rocked with the choppy waves of the pool as the attack died away.

"Not only that," smirked Wallace, "but also as another way to attack Milotic!"

'That's right!' Beka's thoughts exclaimed into her mind, 'When a Pokemon uses Dive; they can still be hit by Surf and cause double damage! It's just like the Dig/ Earthquake move!'

"Milotic!" called out Beka to her aquatic Pokemon.

Underwater, Milotic was suddenly hit by the massive wall of Surf attack and caused the dragon-like creature to twist and be thrashed around in the water like a rag doll and for its HP to slip in the high yellows.

"Now Tentacruel, dive under and retrieve Milotic!"

Tentacruel dove under the water's surface and searched for Milotic. The Water/Poison Element then spotted the Water Element, which was recovering from the surprise Surf attack, and then shot out its numerous tentacles. The grey tubes entwined and snared around Milotic's form, causing the majestic creature to be immobilized, and Tentacruel returned back to the surface. Tentacruel resurfaced and brought up Milotic clear up over its dome-like body as the serpent cried out for its trainer.

"Milotic!" called out Beka in horror as she saw her Pokemon captured by the mass of tentacles.

"Now Tentacruel, use Sludge Bomb!"

From another line of tentacles from under Milotic's form, Tentacruel formed a ball of purple sludge that shot out and slammed into Milotic's body. Tentacruel also unleashed Milotic from the forest of grey arms and let Sludge Bomb's force cause Milotic to be sent out into the air. After the attack commenced, Milotic crashed back into the pool and then resurfaced, showing it had fainted to the powerful Poison Element attack.

"Milotic is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Tentacruel and Gyarados are the winners!"

"Milotic return!" called out Beka, holding out Milotic's Pokeball.

From the red and white sphere shot out a thin line of red light that hit Milotic's form and recalled the Pokemon back into its Pokeball in a mesh of red light.

"Thank you Milotic," said Beka, praising her Pokemon, "take a nice long rest."

Beka then clipped back Milotic's Pokeball on her belt and brought out a new one. She then threw out her next Pokeball and called out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Absol upon one of the panels on her and Edgar's side of the field.

"Ab-sol!" called out Absol in a low growl.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Hoenn Champion Wallace's Tentacruel and Gyarados

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Tentacruel, use Frustration on Absol! Gyarados, use Double-Edge on Sceptile!"

Tentacruel, having a red pressure mark upon the side of its head, began to charge at Absol while Gyarados also charged at Blade with its body glowing from a brief in a white flash before the take off.

"Absol, use Mud-Slap on Tentacruel!"

"Blade, use Quick Attack to evade!"

Absol's right paw, which now glowed in a brown aura, made a powerful swiping motion toward Tentacruel which sent out masses of brown mud that slammed into Tentacruel's blacks eyes and caused the Water/Poison Element not to only be effected by a super effective attack, but to also cause its Accuracy to drop. Meanwhile, Blade made another powerful leap and easily evaded the charging Gyarados.

"Now use Leaf Blade!"

Reappearing behind Gyarados, Blade's wrists began to glow in a blade-shape green light and was about to slam the attack into the back of Gyarados' head, but Wallace quickly caught the attack and called out:

"Gyarados, turn and use Ice Beam!"

Gyarados turned its head back and with its mouth open and holding a sphere of white and blue light, it unleashed its Ice Beam attack that hit Blade hard in the chest and caused the Grass Element to give up the rest of its HP; causing it to faint in an instant.

"Sceptile is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Tentacruel and Gyarados are the winners!"

"Blade, return!" called out Edgar, holding out Blade's Pokeball.

From the Pokeball came forth a beam of red light that hit Blade and caused to become one with the light and for it to return to its spherical hold.

"I'm very proud of you Blade," thanked Edgar, "take a nice long rest my friend."

Edgar then placed Blade's Pokeball back on his belt and took out a new one. With a flick of his wrist, Edgar tossed out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Luna, come on out!"

From the open Pokeball popped out a flash of white light that became Edgar's shiny Absol Luna.

"Ab-sol!" called out Luna as it materialized upon one of the panels.

Suddenly, Luna turned its head and saw Edgar standing behind it and immediately leapt at the black haired trainer; knocking him down. Being pressed down upon Luna's paws, Edgar began to laugh like crazy as Luna began licking his face in happiness.

"Ha! Ha! Luna!" laughed out Edgar, "Come on…we have a battle to…HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHA!"

Beka laughed softly at Luna's love toward Edgar and saw how much Edgar really did love and respect his own Pokemon. After a brief moment of Absol kisses, Luna gracefully leapt off Edgar's chest and returned back to the panel upon the battlefield. Edgar himself climbed back to his feet and with his black gloved hand he rubbed his face.

"Sorry about that Beka," Edgar laughed, "Luna just loves to do that every time I call it out."

"Heh, it's okay," smiled Beka, "at least you've raised Luna to be a wonderful Pokemon."

"T-Thank you," said Edgar, stuttering slightly.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol and Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. Hoenn Champion Wallace Tentacruel and Gyarados

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Tentacruel, use Acid on Beka's Absol! Gyarados, use Thrash!"

Tentacruel, raising up its tentacles and swinging them back down, sent out masses of green liquid toward Absol as Gyarados made a destructive charge toward Luna.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace on Tentacruel!"

"Luna, use Shadow Ball!"

Absol suddenly vanished into the thin air as the Acid attack hit and bubbled upon an empty target on the panel Absol stood. Then, materializing behind Tentacruel, Absol slammed its Aerial Ace into the back of the Water/Poison Element's dome head; causing damage to Tentacruel that dropped its HP to the yellows. Meanwhile, Luna opened its mouth, forming a black sphere of Ghost energy, and sent out the black and purple sphere of shadowy light at the oncoming Gyarados; slamming the attack into the Water/Flying Element's chest and for the force to send it back toward its side of the field.

"Tentacruel, ensnare Beka's Absol with Wrap! Gyarados, use Hydro Pump on Edgar's Absol!"

Tentacruel wisped its grey tentacles backwards and caught Absol in its waving mesh while Gyarados opened its huge mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of water that twisted and wined its way down before Luna. Beka saw Absol entangled in Tentacruel's tentacles and immediately, her thoughts went back to the Final Four battle against Vanessa; with the same situation that had happened before. A familiar idea also sparked Beka's mind and called out:

"Absol, use Thunder!"

Absol's body began to glow in a flash of yellow light that soon exploded in an outburst of powerful electricity that coursed into Tentacruel's tentacles and brought electricity to the jellyfish Pokemon. The super effective hit caused Tentacruel to loosen its grip from around Absol, giving Absol the perfect chance and it took it back breaking free from the grey forest of tube-like arms and landing back on a panel nearest to the Water/Poison Element. Meanwhile, with Edgar:

"Luna, dodge and use Bite!"

Luna made a powerful lunge toward Gyarados, evading its Hydro Pump, and then sank its dark aura glowing teeth into Gyarados' chest scales; causing the Water/Flying Element to let out a powerful cry of pain and to wince back due to Bite's flinching ability. Seeing damage done, Luna leapt off of Gyarados and landed on the same panel next to Absol.

"Beka," said Edgar, "ready to finish this?"

"Okay," nodded Beka and then called out: "Absol…"

"Luna…" added in Edgar.

"…Shock Wave now!" the two trainers called out in unison.

Both Absol and Luna, with their scythe blades now having bolts of electricity dancing around it, shot out two massive lighting bolts toward the ceiling of the building. Suddenly, dark clouds began to form at the top and then followed with massive surges of thousands of yellow lighting bolts raining from the clouds and coming down toward Wallace's side of the field. A soft smirk pressed against the Champion's face and called out:

"Tentacruel, Gyarados, Protect!"

Both Tentacruel and Gyarados sent up powerful surges of golden light that domed around their forms and caused the Shock Wave attack to deflect off and become useless.

"Dang it!" came the out burst from Edgar's outburst, "We were so close!"

"Don't give up Ed," reassured Beka, "we'll find a way…"

"Yeah, I know…," said Edgar softly.

"Absol, now use Sword Dance!"

"Luna, use Future Sight!"

Absol's body began to glow in a bright white light that was followed with three swords of white light that danced and slashed around the Dark Element's form; causing Absol's Attack to greatly rise while Luna's sapphire eyes glowed in a pale blue light and focused upon an attack that would occur within the future…

"Tentacruel, now use Hydro Pump on Beka's Absol! Gyarados, use Dragon Rage on Edgar's Absol!"

Tentacruel, with its central ruby glowing in a watery blue hue, unleashed a powerful blast of water toward Absol from the gem while Gyarados opened its mouth and sent out a powerful sphere of fiery draconic flames that seared its way toward Luna.

"Absol, use Thunder!"

"Luna, use Shadow Ball!"

Absol's body once again flashed in a powerful surge of yellow light that followed with a massive blast of electricity that bursted forth and sliced through Hydro Pump and the attack began to flow up Hydro Pump toward Tentacruel while Luna unleashed another black and purple sparking Shadow Ball that hit Dragon Rage and caused the attack to explode in midair.

"Tentacruel, Protect!"

Tentacruel surrounded itself in a golden hue of light that protected it against the oncoming Thunder attack; causing the electric attack to bounce off and become useless.

"Gyarados, now use Surf!"

Gyarados, with its body alighted with blue, released another roar and caused another swell of water to form and arch over the two Dark Elements.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace!"

"Luna, use Aerial Ace as well!"

Both Absols vanished from their spots on the battlefield and let the Surf attack crash into the other side of the field. Then, reappearing immediately, both Absols slammed their Aerial Ace attacks into the two Water Pokemon from behind and to cause damage to them. Then, with major powerful leaps upon their feet, both Absol and Luna landed back on the same platform where they had left off of and awaited their next move.

"Now…Tentacruel and Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!"

The two aquatic Pokemon once again unleashed their powerful Hyper Beam attacks upon the two Absols as the golden blazes of light coursed their way toward the opponents.

"I'm going in!" exclaimed Beka and called out: "Absol, Thunder!"

"Then count us in as well!" exclaimed Edgar and called out as well: "Luna, use Thunder as well!"

The two Absols' body began to glow in a powerful surge of yellow light that was then shot out in massive blasts of electricity. The two Thunders came together and slammed into the two Hyper Beams; causing a huge explosion and for massive outbursts of the attacks to occur. With both being Thunder and Hyper Beam, the outbursts slammed into all four battlers; causing Tentacruel, Absol, Luna to be knocked out. Gyarados, who had only a sliver of HP left after the outburst, was the only one to remain and with a deep growl rumbling in its throat struggled to stay in the battle. The referee was about to make his final call until out of nowhere, a massive blast of rainbow light hit into Gyarados and caused the Water/Flying Element to collapse in the pool and faint as well. The light…Luna's Future Sight.

"Both Absols, Tentacruel, and Gyarados are unable to battle!" called out the referee, "This round is a draw!"

"No way…" said May softly, "…all four Pokemon fainted at once."

"Expect the unexpected May," said Benen, "anything can happen within the walls of a Pokemon battle…_anything_…"

All three trainers recalled back their fallen Pokemon and thanked them for a job a well done. Then, Wallace commenced with:

"Well…it's been a while since I have come down to my final two Pokemon and I must say…both of you are very strong, compassionate, and excellent trainers. However, this next round will determine your destinies and before we begin, I just want to wish you both on the best of luck. It's been an honor battling you two…"

Wallace then pulled out his last two Pokeballs and threw them out onto the field, calling out:

"Whiscash, Milotic, go!"

In two flashes of white light, Wallace's Whiscash and Milotic appeared within the pool and ready for the final battle.

"Whis-cash!" called out Whiscash in a low voice.

"Mi-lo-tic!" the heavenly cry of Wallace's Milotic caused Beka to be amazed at how powerful and elegant looking Wallace's Water Element was.

"I see you are impressed by Milotic Beka," Wallace said with a smile, "yours was just as stunning and now you will see how a Champion battles with one!"

Beka simply laughed softly and then pulled out her last Pokeball and threw it into the battlefield, calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Brendan, May, and Edgar at what they just heard from Beka's lips.

From a flash of white light materialized Beka's Blaziken upon one of the panels.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken and having its fists blaze in fire from its wrists.

"Is she nuts!" questioned Brendan, "A Fire Element against a duel Water/Ground and another Water Element? Is she crazy!"

"Remember her Final Two battle at the Hoenn League?" asked Benen, and then pressed on a smile, "I think she's got this battle planned."

"Well then," said Edgar to Beka with a smile, "you going to use Blaziken?"

"Yup!" said Beka with a smile.

"Heh," Edgar laughed, "well then…let me send out my secret weapon…" and followed with a quick wink from his sapphire eyes.

Edgar then grabbed a hold and threw out his last Pokeball into the air, the crystal sphere dancing in the air…

"Aurora, I choose you!"

From the Crystal Pokeball popped opened a flash of aurora light that meshed out and materialized upon on a panel nearest to Blaziken was Edgar's Suicune, Aurora.

"SUI-CUNE!" roared out Aurora in its mystical battle cry.

"So…" smiled Wallace, "…the two opponents who squared off one another in the Hoenn League have now teamed up…very impressive indeed…so, let the final battle commence!"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Suicune, Aurora, vs. Hoenn Champion Wallace's Whiscash and Milotic

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Whiscash, begin with Water Gun on Blaziken! Milotic, use Twister!"

Whiscash opened its blue mouth and unleashed a concentrated stream of water toward Blaziken while Milotic raised up its fanned tail, splitted the fins, and unleashed a powerful cyclone of draconic green winds.

"Blaziken, use Mirror Move!"

"Aurora, use Gust!"

Blaziken, scanning the oncoming quickly with its yellow and blue eyes and imprinting the attack into its brain, opened its mouth and unleashed a copy of Whiscash's Water Gun. The two watery attacks hit and caused each other to negate off and become useless in battle. Meanwhile, Aurora threw back its head and released a powerful roar which caused a powerful windy Gust to be born before it and spin its way toward the oncoming Twister. The two vortexes hit and cut each other into a negate attack, just like Water Gun.

"Whiscash, use Future Sight! Milotic, use Frustration on Suicune!"

Whiscash, just like what Luna has done earlier, let its eyes flush into a blue light as it peered into the future as if to place an attack within that time period as Milotic, having a pressure mark upon the side of its head, began to charge toward Aurora.

"Blaziken, use Bulk Up!"

"Aurora, use Double Team!"

Blaziken closed its eyes, took in a deep breath of air, exhaled, and then reopened its eyes; followed by flashes of red light flashing up around it to show that its Attack and Defense arose. Meanwhile, Aurora's body began to flash for a brief moment in a white flash and soon, illusions of itself surrounded Milotic as Milotic swung its tail, sliced through, and caused several of Aurora's illusions to vanish.

"Whiscash, use Water Pulse on Blaziken! Milotic, use Swift!"

Whiscash opened its mouth and sent out three rings of supersonic light that melded together into a blue sphere of watery light that shot out toward Blaziken as Milotic sent out its Swift attack upon the Aurora illusions; causing them to disappear when the thousands of stars hit through them and causing minor damage to Aurora.

"Blaziken, use Protect!"

"Aurora, use Quick Attack!"

Blaziken, crossing its arms in a protective stance, surrounded itself in a golden shield of light and deflected off the attack of both Water Pulse and Swift while Aurora began to charge at Milotic and thanks to it having an incredible speed, Aurora slammed a powerful Quick Attack in which the very force of it caused Milotic to be sent back to its side of the field. Wallace awed at the sight of Edgar's Suicune and how powerful this Legendary really was.

"Impressive," Wallace said softly, but then commenced with: "Whiscash, use Waterfall on Blaziken! Milotic, use Hidden Power on Suicune!"

Whiscash's body glowed from a brief moment in a blue light and then gave out a call which caused a wall of water to shot up from behind it, for the water to arch over, and then for the attack to plummet back to earth in the form of a raging waterfall. Meanwhile, Milotic's body began to glow in a white light and soon have spheres of white light to form and began to dance around its serpent form and once the spheres grew to maximum size, they were released toward Aurora.

"Blaziken, use Aerial Ace on Whiscash!"

"Aurora, use Bubblebeam on Hidden Power!"

Blaziken vanished from its spot on the field and let Waterfall crash upon the panel where it once was. Then, as fast as it had disappeared, Blaziken reappeared behind Whiscash and slammed the aerial attack into the Water/Ground Element. Meanwhile, Aurora opened its mouth and unleashed a massive surge of mystical crystal bubbles that housed a golden light of power with and the attack slammed into the spheres of Hidden Power; causing the attack to stop.

"Whiscash, now use Water Gun again on Blaziken! Milotic, use Hyper Beam on Suicune!"

Whiscash unleashed another blast of its Water Gun attack upon Blaziken as Milotic raised up its fan-like tail and unleashed a golden blast of Hyper Beam toward Aurora from the scaled plates.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower on Water Gun!"

"Aurora, use Hydro Pump on Hyper Beam!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and unleashed its powerful orange and golden-hue blast of flames upon the field and slammed it into the Water Gun to block the attack while Aurora opened its mouth as well, formed a blue sphere of light from within, and unleashed its Legendary form of Hydro Pump upon the field as it slammed into Hyper Beam and cancelled out the attack.

'I need to get in there and attack!' thought Edgar, his teeth gritting against on another.

Beka noticed this and said:

"Edgar, be patient…our chance will come…"

"I know," Edgar said softly, "but it's just intimidating…you know?"

"Yeah," nodded Beka and then heard Blaziken call out in pain.

She turned to see Blaziken being hit by a rainbow blast of light and realized it was Future Sight that Whiscash had used earlier in the battle.

'Man, I forgot about that!' Beka exclaimed in disappointment in her mind, and then she heard Wallace call out:

"Whiscash, use Secret Power on Blaziken! Milotic, use Secret Power as well on Suicune!"

Both Whiscash and Milotic, with Whiscash opening its mouth and Milotic splitting its fan-like tail open, sent out a series of white arrows composed of a white light that spiraled their way toward both Blaziken and Aurora.

"Blaziken, dodge and use Brick Break on Whiscash!"

"Aurora, evade and use Body Slam!"

Blaziken quickly evaded the oncoming Secret Power and charged at Whiscash with its right fist glowing in a reddish-brown hue and slammed the Fighting Element attack into the catfish Pokemon. As this was going on, Aurora made a powerful leap in the air, evading Milotic's Secret Power and slammed its body into Milotic's form; causing massive damage to the aquatic Pokemon.

"Whiscash, use Water Pulse on Blaziken!"

Whiscash opened its mouth again and unleashed another Water Pulse attack, hitting Blaziken directly in the chest and causing massive damage to the Fire/Fighting Element.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka.

"Aurora, use Ice Beam on Whiscash!"

Aurora opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of icy-white light that slammed into Whiscash and caused the Pokemon's HP to drop again into the red zone. Blaziken, although hurt by the close-range attack, leapt back to its side of the field and awaited Beka's next move.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump on Blaziken!"

Milotic opened its mouth and unleashed a massive surge of water that coursed its way toward Blaziken upon on one of the platforms.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken, crossing its arms in a defensive mode, shielded itself in a veil of golden light and deflected off Hydro Pump.

"Whiscash, now use Earthquake! Milotic, Protect!"

Milotic surrounded itself in its own golden Protect aura as Whiscash jumped out of the water and slammed back into the pool upon its underbelly, causing the power of its slam to vibrate toward the ground of the pool and from a blaze of white light and supersonic waves to blaze across the field; also causing a tsunami-like wave to appear and come over the group.

"Aurora, grab Blaziken and get out of there!"

Aurora, grabbing Blaziken's right wrist in its mouth in a gingerly yet firm grip, leapt into the air and carried the two of them over the massive Earthquake attack. Once the attack died done, Aurora and its passenger landed upon the now choppy waters of the pool and placed Blaziken upon a slightly shaking platform as Aurora stood upon the water where a light blue glow and a serene surface showed in the area surrounding Aurora's delicate paws.

"Hey, thanks Ed," said Beka, smiling.

"Not a problem Beka," said Edgar, smiling back and then switching to thought: 'For I'm always watching out for you…'

"Whiscash, Milotic, let's go in with Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump!"

Whiscash opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful golden beam of hyperactive energy from its mouth as Milotic opened its mouth and unleashed another massive surge of Hydro Pump.

"Aurora, use Mirror Coat on Hydro Pump!"

Aurora's body began to glow in a flare of rainbow light and once Hydro Pump hit the Legendary, the Water Element attack cut back and surged back in the direction in which it came, faster and more powerful than in its original state, and slammed hard into Milotic and caused another powerful hit to its HP points and caused them to dip in the reds.

"Blaziken, use Protect!"

Once again, Blaziken set up a golden shield of light that surrounded its body and took the Hyper Beam. However, Beka had failed to realize that before the Earthquake attack, she had used it before and this time Protect wasn't at full capacity and suddenly broke. The powerful surge of Hyper Beam seared into Blaziken's form and caused the Fire/Fighting Element go give out a cry in pain.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka.

'I've got to help her…' thought Edgar and then turned to the battlefield and called out: "Aurora, finish with Surf!"

Aurora threw back its head again and unleashed a powerful roar as it body glowed in a watery blue aura. Suddenly, a massive wave of water began to swell up and reach up in an oceanic crest that towered over the two opponents with Aurora upon the wave as if to guide it. Wallace was about to call out his next attack, but the power of Surf suddenly caved in and crashed upon the battlefield and his side of the field.

'That Surf…' thought Wallace, '…it was a critical hit…'

The aftermath of Aurora's massive Surf attack caused the field to become a choppy pool of water in which Edgar called for Aurora to calm the pool. Aurora, making graceful leaps among the water's surface, used its powers to usher the waters to calm to its command. As soon as this was done, Aurora returned to its side of the field and let the trainers see what the fates of the battle turned out. Beka's Blaziken, after being hit by Hyper Beam, had fainted to the attack while Whiscash and Milotic had resurfaced and showed that they too had fainted.

"Blaziken, Whiscash, and Milotic are all unable to battle," called out the referee, "Suicune is the winner! The victors in this battle go to Edgar and Beka!"

'What?' thought Beka, a little shocked at the results, 'We…we won?'

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar after he recalled Aurora, "We won! We're Champions of Hoenn!"

"If it wasn't for you and Aurora!" said Beka, now smiling in a bright manner and having recalled Blaziken, "You were the one that won it Ed!"

"Oh come now!" said Edgar, taking Beka into his arms and giving her a huge hug, "You had your share in all the action! You deserve it just as much as I do!"

"You think so?" asked Beka.

"I know so!" exclaimed Edgar again, who was now very thrilled, "We're both CHAMPIONS!"

As Edgar said that last word, he placed his arms firmly on Beka's waist and lifted her in the air and spun her around him once in happiness. Beka laughed at how thrilled Edgar was right and was then gently brought back down by the raven-haired trainer. Suddenly, Beka then felt something being pressed into her right cheek and saw it was Edgar, yet again, giving Beka a kiss. Edgar, who had gotten lost in the moment yet again, suddenly stopped and began to blush again in a deep red hue and was quaking where he stood.

"I-I…" Edgar stuttered in his voice, "…B-B-Beka…I'm…I'm…GAH! I'M SO SORRY!"

Edgar turned his back to Beka and covered his redden face with not only his black-gloved hands but his blue and white Pokemon League hat as well.

"Uh…uh Ed…" said Beka, trying to reassured Edgar, "…it's okay…"

"But I…" stuttered Edgar, "…I-I kissed you! AGAIN! Oh man…"

A flirting whistle suddenly filled the air and the two trainers turned to see it was Brendan, who along with May, Benen, and Swablu, were approaching the group. Brendan placed on a sinister grin and mocked:

"Way to go Poliwag!"

"BIRCH!" exclaimed a fully enraged Edgar Knight as the spiky black-haired trainer made a full blown tackle at Brendan; causing the Hoenn trainer to be knocked to the group and start wrestling against Edgar.

Beka, Benen, Swablu, and May watched as the two guys fight in a "friendly" showdown with sweat-drops falling from the sides of their heads.

"Boys…" May sighed silently under her breath.

From behind the group came out the mustering chuckle of Wallace had he proceeded toward the group.

"Well," said Wallace with a smile after he recalled his Pokemon, "it appears that both you and Edgar are worthy of being considered Champions of Hoenn."

"Yeah," said Beka, "but it's really Edgar that deserves most of the credit…he was the one that brought most of the victories to our tag-team battle…"

"Beka…" said Edgar softly, now getting up after he had almost pinned a KO on Brendan, and then walking over to Beka and said: "…please…don't be too hard on yourself Beka…without you in this Elite Four and Champion challenge, the great defensive backbone to our team, we wouldn't have made it this far. So please…please be a Champion of Hoenn with me Beka…please…"

Beka could see something deep with Edgar's eyes, which now were in their soften sapphire gaze, something true and pure…

"Okay," said Beka with a smile, "if you insist…"

"Well then," said Wallace, approaching the two trainers, "since you two have both made it through to defeat me…it is time now for you two to follow me…"

With the field now having been drained and returned to a regular battlefield, Wallace, Beka, and Edgar began to make their way toward the pair of doors in which Wallace had entered into to the room.

"So what about us?" asked Brendan.

"This will only take a few moments Brendan," said Wallace, "we will come back soon."

With a silent nod from Brendan, the three some continued and eventually passed through the doors. Once they entered, the doors closed from behind them and everything was dark. Soon, pale glows from the roof lights above began to silently flicker to life and create light for the three trainers to see. Beka looked around the room to see it was a hallway with black walls and when she looked down, her reflection was staring back at her.

"The floor…" Beka said softly, "…it's a mirror…"

"This floor is not just a mirror to show your outside expressions and looks Beka," Wallace said, as they continued down the hall, "it's a reflection to show how you and Edgar have grown and matured within the process of being a Pokemon trainer and that you should always be proud of who you are; both within and outside of yourselves…"

_I have been taught that alright, _the deepest thoughts of Beka echoed inside of herself, _the Pokemon World has taught me that a lot…the people I have meet here taught me to be myself and to always respect myself…the Pokemon I have raised, trained, and battled with have taught me the true values of being yourself, of not letting yourself get pushed around when the going gets tough, and that the bonds of friendship will always be around. I still have so much more to learn, to grow, and to understand…about not me being a trainer, but being my true self…and I want to be in this world…forever…_

Suddenly, Beka felt something warm wrap around her right hand and clutch it softly in a delicate hold. It startled her for a brief moment and quickly adverted her gaze to her hand, to see a black-gloved hand holding it. Beka looked up to see Edgar, who was trying to smile softly and hold back a deep blush.

"I…" Edgar said softly, "…I just thought we could…you know…walk the same road together hand-in-hand…" he paused for a brief moment and ended, "…as friends…"

"Sure," said Beka softly in a smile.

Soon, the group made it to the end of the hall; where a huge silver machine hummed silently and upon it had a series of screens and Pokeball holders. Wallace then stepped aside and said:

"Well, this is the registry for those who have won the right to be entitled: Champion of Hoenn. I just want to say to the both of you…you two have put up a long, tired less journey into traveling the region of Hoenn, defeating trainers, winning badges from Gym Leaders, facing off in the Hoenn League, and to finally battling the Elite Four and the current Champion. Your courage, determination, pride, and attitude have finally helped your hard work to pay off. Not only you, but your Pokemon as well have all deserved the honor, the privilege, and the responsibility that is to be handed down to all of you. And I, Wallace the current Champion of Hoenn, am proud to announce your Pokemon and you two as: Champions of Hoenn!"

And so with that…both Edgar and Beka stepped up to the recording machine and placed in the respected containers their Pokeballs and their proofs of identification as trainers. The machine then began to come alive with a series of soft hums as it scanned and recorded the information of the trainers. Edgar then leaned up against Beka's shoulder and whispered in her right ear:

"Congratulations Beka."

"Congratulations to you too Edgar," Beka replied with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0

And so…the final journey within the Hoenn League is completed…

Coming up next chapter, a celebration for our new Champions, some special appearances, and more…

Also, I would like to thank everyone for the 400+ reviews!


	60. To the Champions of Hoenn

Before this chapter begins, I would like to recognize that three authors: Lucifer-Allheart, Millennium Master (who has sadly left this site), and HollisHawk; have all OCs that are either debuting or returning to this fic. So, the following characters: Andrew Jefferson or AJ (Lucifer-Allheart's OC), Lilyana (Millennium Master's OC), and Vanessa Venom (HollisHawk's OC) are not my characters and must be asked by these authors to be used in other fics. Also, thanks goes out to Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK and HollisHawk for help in contribution to certain parts to this chapter.

To the Champions of Hoenn!

Days later, after the gang had returned back to the quiet town on Littleroot, Prof. Birch held a small gathering in honoring and recognizing the battle victories that were won by Beka and Edgar. The celebration, which was being held near Prof. Birch's laboratory, was quaint and very warm-welcoming at best; with numerous guests arriving and a few awaiting arrivals to appear soon. Standing in a small circle in the middle of the crowd was Beka, Brendan, May, Edgar, Benen, and his Swablu as they quietly conversated amongst one another.

"This is a nice thing your dad has done for us Brendan, thanks a lot," said Beka, giving praise to the white-haired trainer.

"Heh, no sweat," said Brendan, "I think my dad really enjoyed putting this together; just to give him something to do except study Pokemon all day."

"Well what do you expect?" said May, "Your father _is _a Pokemon researcher."

"Yeah, I know," said Brendan, "but at least it's good for my dad to something more than Pokemon research, y'know?"

"So did Prof. Birch invite anyone else to this gathering?" asked Edgar, "Anyone that we know?"

"Well," said Brendan, "I know Beka had invited a few guests, so why not ask her?"

The group turned to Beka as if to wonder who this trainer invited to the gathering.

"Well," said Beka, "I invited a few people…such as…"

"BEKA!" came the shout of someone familiar from behind her.

Beka and the others turned to see a female trainer running up to them that looked oddly familiar to them…

"Hey! Vanessa!" shouted Beka, sticking her hand in the air and waving her over, "It's great to see you again!"

"Yeah! It is!" exclaimed Vanessa, who had now reached the group and immediately shook Beka's hand, "Congrats to you and Edgar on your championship win."

"Thanks," complimented Edgar, who had a soft smile upon his face as he stood near Beka and listened to Vanessa.

"So how's it been going?" asked May.

"It's been going good," Vanessa nodded, "although Silver is still at its old habits of trying to conquer the world…_again_… How about you guys?"

"You know…the same old, same old," complimented Brendan.

"I see," Vanessa said, softly nodding her head.

"Well, as you can see," said Beka, turning to the group, "I've invited Vanessa to come and join us on this occasion and…"

Suddenly, a white cloak enveloped around Beka's face; causing the trainer to muffle out a yelp of surprisement and then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her form in a hug. Beka then saw the cloak was gently being wrapped around her form in a delicate manner. Beka then heard someone familiar gently whisper in her ear:

"Miss me my dear?"

Beka turned to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes gently gleaming into her own pair of eyes as well as a bright face that beamed into her view.

"Wallace," said Beka, a bit surprised that the Water Champion had come to the gathering, "you came to our gathering?"

"But of course!" exclaimed Wallace, throwing back his arms into the air as well as the white fabric of his long cloak that wrapped around Beka, "I had to come to see how my Champions are holding up!"

"Well, we are holding up great here Wallace," said Beka and then turning to Edgar asked: "Right Ed?"

"Yup, we sure are," smiled Edgar.

"Well that is good to hear," said Wallace and then he bent down toward Beka's left ear and whispered: "And I also brought someone very special to meet you Beka…"

"Really? Who?" asked Beka.

Beka's hazel gaze quietly scanned up ahead of her and she heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight before her. Standing before her, about twenty feet away with his hands deep in his pant's pockets and staring at her with a gentle smile was no other than…

"STEVEN!" exclaimed Beka, her heart filling with a bright joy and her hazel eyes beginning to brim with crystal tears of happiness of seeing his face once again.

In a mad dash, Beka ran toward the Champion and immediately gave Steven a welcoming hug of return. Steven embraced Beka in his hold and held her close to him; his heart full of happiness and a bright smile beamed upon his face upon seeing his lovely Beka again.

"Steven…" said Beka, with soft tears running down her face, "…I missed you so much…"

"And I have missed you so much as well Beka," said Steven softly, gently laying his cheek against Beka's forehead and gently rocking the both of them in a soft movement as they stood.

From over toward the group that was watching the couple reunite, two people had different opinions of the situation. Edgar watched in a deep silence as his bright blue eyes now slipped into a harden sapphire gaze upon the two as Vanessa glanced a vicious stare upon Steven and then turned and walked away from the group unnoticed. Back to Edgar, the trainer watched as the two trainers let go from their hugging hold. He then saw Steven take Beka's hand and lead her over toward another part of the party scene; causing him to grow jealous and his face inflaming with rage.

"Hey Ed," said Brendan, noticing Edgar, "you all right?"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, his emotions covered by a mask of calmness, "Oh uh, yeah, I'm fine…" This followed up with Edgar shooting out another death glare toward Steven's back.

"I think someone's jealous…" said May, giggling softly.

"No…" said Edgar, his face beginning to blush in a red shade and trying to cover his hat in embarrassment, "…I am not jealous!"

"Ed has a crush on Beka," smirked Brendan in a taunting manner.

"I do not! Stop!" exclaimed Edgar, blushing more and trying to cover his face more; however, an outburst came forth from Edgar's lips that exclaimed: "So what if I do like Beka!"

A calm, dying silence filled the atmosphere where the now four trainers stood; all of them frozen in Edgar's last words. Edgar, who was now completely red in embarrassment, covered his black, fingerless gloved hands over his mouth and released a soft:

"Oops…"

"BUSTED!" Brendan and May exclaimed in unison as they pointed their index fingers at Edgar; causing him to now shaking in more embarrassment.

"Hey," said Benen, now deciding to help out Edgar from this revolving situation by changing the subject, "do any of you know why Vanessa left?"

The three trainers turned to Benen in curiosity and caused Edgar to ask:

"What do you mean Benen?"

"Well," said Benen, "Vanessa was here a moment ago and now she's gone…"

"I'll go look for her," said May and followed in the direction that Benen pointed out to May where Vanessa may had gone to.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Steven," said Beka, wondering where the silver hair trainer was leading her to, "where are we going?"

"You are going to meet a friend of mine," said Steven with a smile, "I'm sure you've wanted to meet him as well Beka…you two have so much in common."

"Common?" asked Beka blankly.

Soon, Steven and Beka stopped suddenly and Steven called out to someone ahead of him, whose back was towards them:

"Hey Lance, here she is!"

Beka then saw the person ahead perk his head up to Steven's calling and turned to face the Steel Element Champion. Beka gasped in surprisement to see who was before her. The person, who was a male, had a tall built with red hair that was short, yet slicked back and deep brown, almost black eyes. The man's attire consisted of a long sleeve black shirt with red designs on the arm's wrists and a **Y**-shaped design along the front, black pants that had red designs on it as well, black boots, and a large black cape, with red on the interior, that flowed down his back. This person was no other than… Lance, the Dragon Champion of Kanto and Johto.

'No way!' exclaimed a thought into Beka's mind, 'It's Lance!'

"Ah," said Lance, seeing and approaching Beka, "so you must be Beka…Steven has told me so much about you. I'm Lance; it's nice to meet you."

Lance stuck out his hand to Beka in the hopes of a hand shake.

"It's an honor to meet you as well Lance," said Beka, sticking a hand into Lance's and receiving a powerful hand shake from the Champion.

After a brief exchange of shakes, Lance went on to saying to Beka:

"So Beka, from what I can understand, you are also a trainer of Dragon Pokemon, correct?"

"Well, yes," said Beka, "I do love and have an interest in Dragon Pokemon and have a few on my team; but it's not an _authentic _team of dragons."

"Well," said Lance, "it doesn't matter on how many dragons you have on your team Beka, it depends on how passionate and trustworthy your heart is toward the manner. If you have a good team that you put your entire heart and soul in when you battle; then that is all that matters."

"Yeah," said Beka, softly nodding as well.

"Lance…there you are," came the soft voice of a woman from behind Lance.

Lance turned to see who had called him and smiled to see the woman behind him. Beka saw that she was about a few years younger than Lance with long blue hair, deep sapphire eyes to match. She also had slightly pale skin and her height matched that to Lance's measurements. She wore a dark blue kimono that had soft purple coloring prints of Dratinis swimming around the aquatic scenery of the cloth.

"Hey there Lilyana," smiled Lance as the woman approached him by his side.

Beka then saw Lance wrap his right arm around Lilyana's waist and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"So…" asked Beka, leaning near Steven and whispering in his ear, "…who is Lilyana?"

"Lilyana is Lance's wife," Steven whispered back.

"No way!" exclaimed Beka in her whispering voice, "Lance got married!"

"Yup," whispered back Steven with a soft laugh in his voice due to Beka's surprisement.

"Oh, so you must be Beka," said Lilyana, causing Beka to turn and face the blue-haired woman, "my name is Lilyana. It's so nice to meet you."

With a soft smile pressed against her face, Lilyana stuck out a hand toward Beka.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you too Lilyana," said Beka with a smile, receiving Lilyana's hand shake.

The two shook hands and then released from their hold moments later. Lilyana then spoke with:

"So I understand that you are a Dragon Trainer correct Beka?"

"Yes I am," said Beka softly.

"Well," said Lilyana softly, "Lance and I have a special gift for you Beka…"

"Really?" asked Beka, a bit surprised at Lilyana's words, "What is it?"

Lilyana reached deep into her right kimono's sleeve and pulled out a Pokeball, which was in its golf-ball shaped form, and gingerly placed it in Beka's hand.

"A Pokeball?" asked Beka.

"Open it up," said Lance with a smile, "and what's inside."

"Okay," said Beka softly.

Beka then gently tapped the top of the Pokeball with her green-gloved fingers, causing the vessel to expand in her palm, tossed the Pokeball into the air, and called out:

"Pokeball, I choose you!"

From the tossed Pokeball bursted forth a flash of white light that dropped and materialized upon the ground. From the form of light was a small serpent-like creature that had blue scales, a white underbelly, snout, dot on its forehead, and wing-like appendages along the sides of its head, and deep colored eyes that shone with tiny tints of a deep brown.

"Draaa!" came forth the soft cry from the Dragon Element's mouth.

"Oh my gosh…" said Beka, who was now speechless at the sight of her gift before her, "…a Dratini!"

Dratini, seeing its trainer before it, gave out another joyous cry and in a powerful lunge, it quickly wrapped its way around Beka's form and came to rest around her neck; acting like a scarf. Beka softly laughed as Dratini pressed its soft white muzzle into Beka's left cheek and gave her a friendly kiss.

"Aww," said Lilyana, "I think Dratini really likes you Beka."

"I like it too," said Beka with a beaming smile upon her face.

"And also," said Lance, "this Dratini was raised within the boundaries of Blackthorn City within the Dragon's Den and knows the attack of ExtremeSpeed."

'Just like in the Crystal Version game,' thought Beka as she absorbed Lance's words and then said: "Wow, sounds really awesome Lance. But…why are you and Lilyana giving me this Dratini?"

"Well," said Lance with a soft smile, "let's just say it's a 'thank you' gift after what you had done during the climatic episode about the Legendaries of Hoenn."

"Oh," said Beka softly, "well, I not the only one to be thanking Lance…for you see, my friends and I…we all helped saved the world together and…"

"Don't be so modest Beka," said Lilyana softly, "please…keep that Dratini and let become one with your Pokemon team. I'm sure you will raise with loving care."

"Oh, thank you very much Lilyana," said Beka, softly bowing in thanks to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, May began searching for Vanessa among the crowd in hopes of finding the Poison Element trainer and soon found her leaning against a wooden pole that was apart of a long line of fencing that stretched out and weaved around Prof. Birch's research center. Vanessa had a deep look of anger upon her face as she stared at the ground with her arms crossed.

"Vanessa?" asked May, softly and cautiously approaching Vanessa.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just you. I was afraid you were Steven sneaking up on me," Vanessa said softly, relaxing a little.

"No...Steven's with Beka at the moment," said May softly.

"Good. I daren't get too close to him. Not only because I fear him, I fear that my actions may get out of hand," the Poison-Element trainer sighed, looking down.

"That's right," said May, "you're a Poison Element trainer...you must hate the Steel Element trainers right?"

"Not exactly. Poison-trainers usually express annoyance toward trainers of the Steel Element. I, on the other hand, fear Steel Elements. That fear becomes hatred, and from hatred becomes rage. I'm afraid I'll accidentally hurt someone," Vanessa said solemnly, looking May straight in the eye.

"Hatred? Hurt someone?" asked May, "Vanessa...what is it about Steel Elements that you fear of? Is it because of their advantage in battles?"

"No, I'm afraid of Steel Elements because...GAH!" said Vanessa, screaming a bit and replying: "I don't like to go into details of why, but I hate and fear Skarmory above all. And since Skarmory is a Steel Element, I associate my fear of it with other Steel Elements. It happened almost ten years ago, at my home, Seven Island..."

"Seven Island?" asked May, not knowing that it was an island within a series of islands all named Sevii, "I haven't heard of that place before...but anyway, please go on...that is, if you want to..."

"You've never heard of...well, that bit's irrelevant," said Vanessa and then returned to her story: "About ten years ago, I was on a walk through the Sevault Canyon, a known Skarmory nesting ground. It was just me and Arsenic, who was just a Nidorino then and we had stopped for a break, near a patch of bramble. I guess I wasn't fully aware of the dangers that bramble often hides…it was a Skarmory's nest. I had apparently gotten too close, for the next thing I knew, a metallic screech resonated throughout the canyon's walls, and three sharp metal talons dug into my skin. I soon blacked out from blood loss, but thankfully, Arsenic was able to find a group of trainers who were training nearby and they were able to rush me to the hospital. Due to the accident, that is why my left eye is the way it is and ever since then, I've been terrified to death of Skarmory."

"Oh my..." said May, her hands near her mouth, "...Vanessa...I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright, it makes me feel much better to stop avoiding my fear and tell someone what caused it," the Poison-trainer said softly.

"Yeah," said May, "it's good to have chats among friends when they had problems...just like with Beka talking to Edgar before the Hoenn League Tournament. Back then, Edgar found out that his cousin got into the league tournament through the easy way and it made Edgar upset, but Beka went and chatted with Edgar about it and it made him feel a bit better and he made up with his cousin. It's okay to tell someone on how you feel Vanessa...we're friends right?"

After she said that, May pressed on a hopeful smile of consideration.

"Right," Vanessa said, nodding.

"Well, let's go back and chat with the others okay?" asked May.

"Yes...and I will try to apologize to Steven about my...actions." said Vanessa coolly.

"Well, you weren't around Steven too close to let him see your anger Vanessa," explained May, "so maybe you should just pretend nothing had happened, right?"

"Actually, that's not the first time we've met. No, if I said that, I'd be lying. But still, it's nice to know that there's someone on my side who'll help me," Vanessa muttered.

'So Vanessa meet Steven earlier then...' thought May, '...interesting...' and then switched to speech, "Uh sure, anytime."

With another nod from the Vanessa, the two females made their way back toward the Brendan, Benen, and Edgar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, up upon a giant hill that overlooked the small town of Littleroot stood an Absol, gazing its ruby eyes upon the town below. It would just seem to be an ordinary Dark Element passing by and wanting to catch a glimpse of the town, that is, if this Absol wasn't almost two to three times bigger than the size of an ordinary Absol. Upon this giant Pokemon's back rested a shadow figure that stared down upon the town and gazed the settlement with his brown eyes.

"So," the figure said softly in a deep masculine voice, "is this where this person is…the Emerald…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So how does it feel to get a Dratini?" asked Steven, who was now with Beka alone over at one corner of the party scene.

"It feels so awesome!" exclaimed Beka, holding the Pokeball that now housed her new Pokemon, "I can't wait until I start training with it…" Suddenly, something hit her and she said: "…oh wait…that means I have to leave behind one of my Pokemon here at the research center with Prof. Birch…"

A soft look of sadness pressed into her hazel eyes as she now began to ponder, who would have to stay behind.

"Don't worry Beka," said Steven, "I know that it's sad to replace someone on your team, but if you think about it, if you rotate your team from time to time, you will be able to build up new strategies, know your Pokemon's full strengths and weaknesses, and also better understand your other Pokemon better and communicate with them a lot better. And besides, it also gives one of your team members a chance to relax at the professor's lab and to build up its strength."

"Yeah," said Beka, pressing on a smile, "thanks Steven."

"Sure," said Steven, nodding and pressing on a smile. Then the Steel Champion spoke with: "You know Beka…I know I haven't been able to spend a whole lot of time with you on your journey through out Hoenn…"

"Yeah," said Beka softly, "but I understand because you where investigating the works of Team Aqua, Magma, and Sky before the Legend of Hoenn was fulfilled and then you said you had more traveling to do."

"True," said Steven, "but I really just want to spend more time with you Beka. So, I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" asked Beka, "What is it?"

"Well," said Steven, "how about I treat you to a full six-on-six battle against me?"

"Battle you!" exclaimed Beka, her eyes widening in surprisement at the Champion's offer.

"Yup," smiled Steven, "now that you have reached the level of Champion of Hoenn, why not try and battle a veteran Hoenn Champion?" This followed by a friendly wink from the Champion's sky-blue eyes.

"Alright then," smiled Beka, "you're on! I'll accept your battle!"

Steven softly laughed at Beka's confidence attitude and said:

"Well, now that you have accepted my challenge, I'll tell you the location of our battle," said Steven, "I know you've been to this place before."

"Where?" asked Beka.

"Guess," simply said Steven with a smile.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Beka, "Tell me!"

"Well, since I like you," smirked Steven, "I'll give you a hint in a riddle: 'From this place, you can see suns and moons within these walls'."

"Suns and moons within these walls?" repeated Beka; her hazel gaze adverted to the ground as she pondered on Steven's riddle.

"I'll give you awhile to guess," smiled Steven, "but in the meantime, I have something else to tell you."

"Huh?" asked Beka, "What?"

Beka suddenly felt a pair of strong, warm arms incase around her form and gently pull her in closer to Steven. Beka looked up to see the Steven was staring lovingly into her hazel eyes, his brilliant sky-blue gazes melting into her sight. He then pressed his forehead into Beka's and said softly as he stared deeply into her sight:

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Beka with a smile.

Beka then felt Steven come closer toward her face, his lips gently about to caress her very own…

BOOM!

Came the loud sound of a crash that followed with some people screaming and running away from a certain direction. Steven immediately grabbed Beka into his hold and held her close to his chest for protection. After a few moments had passed, Steven let go of Beka from his protective hold to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Beka.

"I don't know," said Steven, "but are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Beka, nodding as well.

"Beka!" came the yell of familiar voices from behind Beka and Steven.

The two trainers turned to see Brendan, May, Edgar, Benen, and Vanessa running up to meet the group. Prof. Birch, Wallace, Lance, and Lilyana were behind them as they ran up to meet the rest of the group.

"Hey guys," said Brendan, "any idea to what that noise was?"

"I think we are about to find out," said Wallace, pointing up to something ahead of the group.

The entire group turned and gasped at the sight before them. Standing firm before them was a giant Absol that was nearly two to three times the size of a normal Absol's height.

"No way!" exclaimed Brendan, "that Absol is huge!"

"Oh my…" Prof. Birch gasped in surprisement, "…in all my studies as a researcher, I have never come across an Absol that big. Incredible!"

"Look!" said May, "There's someone on that Absol!"

Sure enough, the group saw a male upon the Dark Element and they watched as he slipped off the creature's back. The guy looked to be about in his early twenties with a tall height of about six feet six inches with a muscular build, especially in the arms, grey hair that was spiked, and deep lustering brown eyes. The stranger's attire consisted of a black jacket that covered his bare chest in which the sleeves of the jacket looked like they were torn to a short height and on the back of the jacket was a quote labeled: **You Can't Train Your Pokemon Good, If You Can't Train Yourself**. He also wore a pair of black pants, black combat boots, and a necklace that rested upon his chest with the letters: **K A T;** labeled on the necklace. The guy stood surveying his surroundings as if he was in search for something and spotted the group and towards them quietly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your party," the guy's voice flowed from his lips, "but I am in search of someone and…" The guy stopped and gave a deathing glare straight Benen and said: "…Benen…it's been awhile…"

"Yes it has…AJ," said Benen in a quiet tone.

'So Benen knows this guy…' thought Beka softly.

"Don't you dare call me by my nickname Benen!" shouted AJ, "It's Andrew Jefferson to you!"

"Are you still mad at me for joining with Team Sky?" asked Benen.

"You know that I am!" shouted AJ, his voice filling with a deep rage, "And to think we were once best friends!"

'Best friends?' thought Beka.

"Andrew," said Benen, "I didn't know at the time I _actually_ joined Team Sky…I thought it was a way into getting stronger in battles, not to take over the world and put innocent lives in harm's way; plus after finding out that they were the ones behind my parents' deaths, I stayed so I could tear the organization from the inside-out." Benen's voice had grown deeper as he told the second part to his sentence.

"Well you may have gotten stronger Benen," growled AJ, "but that doesn't mean I can forgive you for joining that horrible team!"

"I had to stay within Team Sky!" shouted out Benen, "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to come closer to avenging my parents!"

"But Benen!" yelled out AJ, "What about my mother!"

Silence immediately hushed over the scene at AJ's last remark, which caused Benen to stiffen to the atmosphere which was building with pressuring tension.

"Andrew," said Benen, "I haven't forgotten…"

"My mother is in a coma because of them…" AJ said, his brown eyes shadowed by his hair and his fist clenched in a tight clutch, "…I can't forgive anyone from that team…I must defeat them. Unfortunately…someone has already beaten me to it…"

"Is this why you are here Andrew?" asked Steven, steeping forward toward AJ, "To face the one person who was the main key in defeating and weakening Team Sky?"

"Not only to face the person eye-to-eye," said AJ, "but to also battle this individual…"

"Then that means…" said Steven softly.

"That's right…I want to battle that person…" said AJ, "…the one they call…Emerald…"

The group immediately turned their gazes to face Beka, who had now gotten beside Steven and was facing AJ with a deep look of glistening emeralds in her sight.

"I am the one you want…" said Beka.

"You?" asked AJ, looking over Beka with his brown gaze, "But…you're a girl…"

"It doesn't matter what I am," said Beka softly, "if you are here to battle me, then let's battle."

"I knew you would say that," smirked AJ, taking out a Pokeball from his belt, "now, let's battle!"

Beka softly nodded and both she and AJ stepped into an open field near Birch's research center to host their battle. The group and other guests to the party followed the two trainers to the battle sight, which was a giant field of lush green grass and forest distantly surrounding the open field. Beka quietly stepped to her side of the field, which was the right side as AJ walked over to the left area of the field to take is position. The two trainers than turned and faced each other; with Beka's emerald eyes still in their lustering glow for battle.

"Man…look at Beka…" said May softly, "…she looks so…determined…"

"Well, what do you expect?" replied Brendan, "Beka is not one to be a softy in battle…"

"That's true," said Vanessa.

Benen, Edgar, and Steven watched in silence as various thoughts pressed into their minds:

'Be careful of AJ Beka,' thought Benen, 'he is a very powerful opponent and has trained with his Pokemon so well that he even has their weak spots covered…'

'Beka,' thought Edgar, 'please be okay…I know you can defeat this guy and I'll always be here rooting for you…always…'

'Whoever this AJ guy is,' thought Steven, 'he is going to face a battle of a lifetime…be safe my dear Beka…'

"I have been waiting for this moment," said AJ to Beka, "I have met the one who took down and severely weakened Team Sky…" then his voice turned cold, "…which should have been taken down by me…but now, I can battle and defeat the Emerald so that I would have at least known that I could have taken down Team Sky myself…"

"Andrew," said Beka, "I know how you feel about Team Sky and what they have done to hurt your life…but once we battle, I will not be holding back…"

"I don't attend for you to do so Emerald," said AJ and then tossed out his first Pokeball, calling out: "Poliwrath, go!"

From the Pokeball bursted forth a powerful flash of white light that materialized into Poliwrath, a Water/Fighting Element with smooth blue skin, a pair of black eyes that slanted into a serious gaze, a pair of white gloves that rested upon its hands, and a giant white patch on its front that housed a massive black spiral.

"Po-li-wrath!" croaked out Poliwrath in a deep voice.

'Interesting,' thought Beka and pulled out a Pokeball of her own and threw it out onto the field, calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Milotic upon the ground as it stood up in a snake-like posture.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in a deep musical voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. AJ's Poliwrath

This will be a three-on-three battle with no time limits.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Poliwrath, begin with Rain Dance!"

Poliwrath's body to glow in a watery blue aura and raised its hands, which also glowed in the same watery light, to the sky. Upon doing so, darken clouds began to surround the area of the battlefield and a light rainfall began to shower upon the field.

"Milotic, use Light Screen!"

Milotic's body glowed in a sparkling crystal aura that expanded out of its body into a form of a shield and silently dissolved within the surrounding atmosphere around it, showing that its side of the field had gotten a Special Defense raise.

"Poliwrath, now go in with Thunderpunch!"

Poliwrath, with its left hand glowing in a yellow sparking aura, began to charge at Milotic with its at hand, but something odd was caught in Beka's sight about how Poliwrath used the attack. She saw that Poliwrath threw out its hand _before _it was even close enough to Milotic and saw it had aimed for Rain Dance.

'Oh no!' thought Beka, 'He's using a combo move!'

Sure enough, Poliwrath's Thunderpunch and Rain Dance combo move began to go into full effect, causing electricity from Thunderpunch to shoot up along the falling rain into the Rain Dance cloud, changing the cloud into a darken shade of grey, and then thousands of lighting blots flowed from the cloud and toward the ground below; making a Shock Wave-like attack.

"Milotic, Mirror Coat!"

Milotic surrounded itself in a bright rainbow aura that stopped the combo attack upon its reflective surface and immediately sent the attack back out toward Poliwrath with twice the force.

"Poliwrath, Mirror Coat as well!"

Poliwrath, with its hands out before it, sent up a rainbow shield of light that caused the Mirror Coat powered attack to stop to the light and reflect back at Milotic with more power than before.

"Quick Milotic, Protect!"

Milotic immediately sent up a golden shield of light around its form and took the attack. Damage wise, the attack did nothing but deflect off, but that didn't mean that the force of the attack wasn't felt; which caused Milotic to be sent flying back toward its side of the field and crash just several feet before Beka.

"Milotic!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

"Mi," Milotic said, nodding to Beka and lifting itself up from the ground.

"Now Poliwrath, use Earthquake!"

Poliwrath raised up its left foot and then crashed it back toward the ground, causing rings of vibrations to flow from its foot and then followed up with a blaze of light from the ground coursing towards Milotic.

"Milotic, use Water Pulse on the ground!"

Milotic opened its mouth and sent out three massive rings of watery light that formed into a blue sphere of light and then crashed into the ground before Earthquake, causing the attacks to negate each other off.

"Poliwrath, use Mega Kick!"

Poliwrath leapt toward Milotic in the pose of delivering an oncoming side kick with its left foot glowing in a white light.

"Milotic, use Attract!"

Milotic raised up its scaled tail toward its face, split the tail's scales apart, and caused a pink heart of light to flow out and dance its way toward Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, switch to Water Pulse on Attract!"

Poliwrath skidded to a halt upon its blue feet, raised up its white gloved hands, and sent out three watery rings of light that melded and formed Water Pulse. The spherical attack slammed into Attract, causing the attack to break into tiny pieces of pink light and crash like a mirror, and made its way toward Milotic.

"Now Milotic, use Iron Tail!"

Milotic's tail, now glowing in a metallic hue, swung around it and slashed into Water Pulse, causing the watery attack to dissolve and break apart into nothing. The field was silent to the draw, with both Pokemon still willing to go on and both trainers leering each other with their harden gazes. Rain Dance had begun to stop and the sun began to shine upon the field as Milotic's Light Screen veil quietly died away into the wind. AJ broke the silence with:

"Now Poliwrath, use Mega Kick on the ground!"

Poliwrath, with its left foot glowing again in a white light, aimed its left foot toward the ground; causing the force of the attack to blast Poliwrath into the air and for it to become airborne. Beka gasped in amazement at how well AJ taught Poliwrath that attack, but then switched back to Milotic's next move and called out:

"Milotic, use Secret Power!"

Milotic raised up its scaled tail again, splitted the fan-like fin, and sent out a line of white arrow lights that swirled and made their way toward Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, use Water Gun to evade!"

Poliwrath unleashed a blast of water from the spiral center on its chest toward the ground, causing the pressure of water attack that hit the ground to move Poliwrath within the air and for it to swerve away from Milotic's Secret Power.

"No way!" exclaimed Brendan from the sidelines seeing AJ's Poliwrath in motion, "That's insane!"

"Expect the unexpected Sweat-Band Boy," grinned Edgar.

"Oh look a Poliwrath, maybe you two should get together Poliwag," sarcassed Brendan which followed by Edgar wrapping his left arm around Brendan's neck and putting him in a tight headlock and for Brendan to begin to plea for releasement.

"Will you two cut it out!" exclaimed May, "We need to be supporting Beka right now!"

"You're right May," said Edgar and released Brendan from the headlock, which caused Brendan to drop to the ground and land flat on his face.

"Ow…that hurt Ed," said Brendan, sitting up and rubbing his neck from where Edgar had head-locked him at.

"Oh, you'll live Brendan," smiled May as she helped him up.

Meanwhile, back to the battle, Beka watched the movement of Poliwrath's aerial movement and needed to figure out a way to take out this powerful opponent. Then, an idea popped into her mind and said:

"Milotic, use Hidden Power!"

Milotic's body began to glow in a thin line of white light that caused tiny spheres of white light to surround its serpent form and to begin to rotate around it. The spheres than began to grow larger as they swirled around Milotic and as soon as they reached full capacity, Milotic released the Hidden Power attack toward Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, evade!"

Poliwrath swerved to avoid attacks, which involved the various Hidden Power spheres to shoot at and come at Poliwrath from various directions; causing Poliwrath to titter-totter upon its Water Gun hold up.

"Now use Hydro Pump on Water Gun Milotic!"

Milotic opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful concentrated water blast upon Water Gun, slicing the water attack and causing Poliwrath to lose its balance in the sky and for it to tumble its way back to earth.

"Poliwrath, don't give in! Use Waterfall!"

Poliwrath's body began to glow in a watery blue aura and from below it came forth a giant upward surge of water that safely caught the falling Poliwrath upon its crest and for Poliwrath to slide down along the back side of Waterfall and to land on its side of the field. However, Waterfall continued to toward Beka and Milotic as the line of water arched over and began making its downfall toward them.

"Milotic, swim up at Waterfall!"

Milotic lowered itself upon its scaled tail, which coiled into a spring, and leapt up at the Waterfall. With a powerful beat of its fanned tail, Milotic swam up the falling Waterfall attack and immediately became air borne as it arched over the Waterfall attack.

'What is she planning?' thought AJ.

"Milotic, now use Body Slam!"

Milotic aimed its body toward Poliwrath and then free fall toward the Water/Fighting Element in hopes of delivering its Body Slam attack.

"Just an easy target," said AJ and then called out: "Poliwrath, use Thunderpunch!"

Poliwrath leapt up after Milotic and threw out its left hand which now glowed in a yellow hue of sparkling light.

"Milotic, now switch to Dragonbreath!"

Milotic lowered its head down toward Poliwrath, which was closing in fast, and moved its tail before its face; creating an **O** with its long body. It then split its tail's scales apart and sent out the draconic attack before Poliwrath, the green dragon flames searing into Poliwrath and for the aquatic creature to sent crashing back to the ground. After delivering the attack, Milotic made a graceful midair back flip that caused it to land safely back on its side of the field and to wait for Poliwrath's next movement. Beka saw Poliwrath get up back on its feet, ready for battle, but also noticed the static current that sparked along its blue form and to cause to violently shake.

"No!" exclaimed AJ, "You paralyzed Poliwrath!"

"It appears so…" said Beka coolly, her emerald eyes not letting up from their harden form.

"Well, that doesn't mean we're giving up!" exclaimed AJ and called out: "Poliwrath, use Hypnosis!"

Shaking off its paralyses for a moment, Poliwrath's eyes began to glow in a deep blue light before Milotic.

"Don't look into its eyes Milotic," said Beka, "Use Safeguard!"

Milotic, hearing its trainer, closed its ruby eyes shut and began to unleash a harmonious melody that caused a crystal veil of light to envelop its majestic form and to protect it from critical conditions. It then opened back up its passionate eyes which gleamed in a loving light.

"Now Milotic, now use Dragonbreath again!"

Milotic opened its tail again and unleashed another blast of dragon flames toward Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, use Mirror Coat!"

Poliwrath, with its hands extended and glowing again in a rainbow aura, reflected off Dragonbreath and sent the attack back toward Milotic.

"Milotic, use Mirror Coat as well!"

Milotic's body once again glowed in a rainbow hue of light that caused the Mirror Coat Dragonbreath attack to hit its own Mirror Coat and to reflect its own attack back at Poliwrath with more force than before.

"Poliwrath, Mirror Coat again!"

Poliwrath's hands extended out its body again and was prepared to set up another Mirror Coat, but due to its paralyzes, Poliwrath winced and couldn't get the shield up in time. AJ exclaimed for Poliwrath to go on the defense, but the highly powered Dragonbreath slammed into Poliwrath and caused the Water/Fighting Element to crash onto its back upon the ground and faint.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle," called out Wallace, who was refereeing the battle, "Milotic is the winner!"

"Yeah!" cheered Beka, "Way to go Milotic!"

"Mi-lo!" called out Milotic to its trainer in thanks.

"Poliwrath, return!" called out AJ, holding out a Pokeball and recalling his Poliwrath.

From the sphere shot out a thin beam of red light that enveloped Poliwrath's form, caused Poliwrath to become one with the light, and to zap back into the spherical hold.

"Thank you Poliwrath for the battle," said AJ, holding the Pokeball to his heart, "take a long rest my friend…"

He then looked up to see Beka and her Milotic waiting for him and a thought passed through his mind:

'You got lucky Emerald…but your luck has just about run out.'

AJ placed his thumb and index finger in his mouth and released a high pitched whistle. From behind him came his incredibly large Absol as it stood beside him.

"Ab-sol?" asked his Absol to him.

"It's your turn to battle my friend," said AJ to his Pokemon.

"Ab," Absol nodded and stepped into the field before AJ.

"As you can see," said AJ, "I choose my Absol as my next Pokemon."

"Ab-sol!" growled out Absol, which sounded more like a massive roar to Beka's ears.

'Oh man,' thought Beka, 'that's one huge Absol…but also having one of my own, I should be okay with knowing its strengths and weaknesses…that is, I hope I know _all _of them…'

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. AJ's Absol

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Absol, begin with Double Team!"

Absol began to flash for a brief moment in a white light that soon caused it to become accompanied by illusions of itself as it surrounded Milotic.

"Milotic, use Swift!"

Milotic raised up its tail again and began to send out flashes of golden light that was shaped in the form of stars that sliced around the battlefield and hit the Absol illusions, causing the illusions to disappear to the stars and to reveal the real Absol. Once the real Absol was reveal, Beka saw that the Swift attack didn't seem to cause much damage at all to the massive Pokemon.

"Whoa," said Edgar softly, "that Absol has a major Endurance rate."

"Yeah," said Vanessa softly.

"Now Absol, use Quick Attack!"

In a powerful lunge forward, Absol came at Milotic in a massive blur of white light; nearly mowing down Milotic and causing the Water Element to be sent back more toward its side of the field.

"Milotic!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

Milotic raised itself up once again and nodded to Beka to reassure her that it was okay.

"Alright…Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"

Milotic opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of water toward the massive Absol and let the attack slam into the Absol's chest. Absol, upon receiving the attack, sort of flinched to the Hydro Pump's power, but soon stood up to it and with a powerful swipe of its black claws; it deflected off the Water Element attack.

"Oh no!" exclaimed May, "That was one of Milotic's strongest attacks!"

"Absol, now use your Aerial Ace!"

Absol suddenly vanished into the air, causing Beka and Milotic to eagerly search the field for their opponent, but it proved worthless as Absol reappeared in a sudden flash beside Milotic and slammed the Flying Element attack into Milotic. Milotic let out a massive cry of pain as the force of the Aerial Ace and Absol's size caused Milotic to crash into the ground and to cause a massive critical hit to it. With its HP gone, Milotic fainted to the attack.

"Milotic is unable to battle," called out Wallace, "Absol is the winner!"

"Great job Absol!" called out AJ to his Dark Element.

"Ab," thanked Absol.

"Milotic, return!" called out Beka, holding out Milotic's Pokeball.

In a flash of red light, Milotic returned back into its Pokeball for a rest.

"Thank you so much Milotic," praised Beka to her Pokemon, "I'm very proud of you. Take a long rest."

Beka then clipped Milotic's Pokeball back onto her belt and was about to draw forth her next Pokeball until she heard:

"Cast-form!"

Beka looked up and saw that her Castform, which was housed within Prof. Birch's laboratory, was before her upon the field; ready for battle.

"What!" exclaimed Beka and said: "No Castform! I didn't want to call you out!"

"Maybe you should let Castform battle Beka," said Prof. Birch from the sidelines, which made the trainer turn to him, "that little tyke has been wanting to battle a worthy opponent in a while."

'That's right,' thought Beka, 'Castform has a tough rouge streak in it and it just loves to battle anything that it sees…'

With a smile and a nod, Beka said:

"Okay Prof. Birch, I'll let it battle…" she then turned to the battlefield and pointed outward, along with calling out: "Castform, I choose you!"

"Cast-form!" cheered out Castform as it levitated out toward the battlefield.

"That's one brave little Castform," said Brendan softly.

"Unlike some people we know," smirked Edgar.

"Hey! I'm brave!" yelled out Brendan, placing daggers in his brown gaze at Edgar as Edgar silently chuckled.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Castform vs. AJ's Absol

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Absol, use Calm Mind!"

Absol closed its crimson eyes shut and began to focus within its mind, causing a blue flare of light to flicker around its white and black form and for its Special Attack and Defense to rise.

"Castform, use Hail!"

Castform's began to glow in a pale white aura and gave out a powerful cry to the sky, causing grey and black clouds to gather. From the clouds came forth a storm of hail that pelted and whipped around the field, with come hitting and causing minor damage to Absol as Castform began to glow in a white light and evolve to the weather. After the light died down, Castform took the form of a grey tornado-like body to show it was now an Ice Element.

"Absol, use Flamethrower!"

Absol opened its mouth and from deep within its throat came forth a powerful blast of red, orange, and yellow flames that shot out toward Castform.

"Castform, use Water Pulse!"

Castform opened its mouth and sent out three rings of watery supersonic rings that collided together to form a blue sphere of light that slammed into and deflected by Flamethrower.

"Now use Rock Slide Absol!"

Absol let out a massive roar that caused the ground to slightly rumble and for giant boulders of rock to shoot out from the ground behind it and rise in the air. Once the rocks were high above the field, Absol let its attack commence and caused the rain of rock pelt down toward Castform.

"Castform, use Protect!"

Castform surrounded itself in a golden aura and caused the Rock Slide deflect off of it and for the attack to become useless.

"Absol, now use Bite!"

Absol made a powerful lunge at Castform with its mouth opened wide and its teeth gleaming in a black aura. Beka was about to call out her next move to Castform, but the Normal Element, seeing Absol come at, saw this as a sigh to charge at Absol with its Tackle attack and made a massive charge at Absol.

"Castform wait!" exclaimed Beka, "Don't use Tackle yet!"

With Absol charging at Castform with its mouth wide open in use of Bite attack and with Castform charging at Absol to use a Tackle attack, well, let's just say that Castform got carried away and ended up in a place where most Pokemon _wouldn't want to be at…_

"CASTFORM!" exclaimed Beka, her emerald eyes pastered in horror as she saw Castform charge right into the mouth of Absol and for Absol to slam its Bite attack upon its teeth.

"Well…that's a surprisement…" stated AJ blankly.

'Oh no…' thought Beka, '…Castform is now stuck within Absol's mouth. How can I get Castform out of this…' Suddenly, an idea once again popped into Beka's mind and this followed by her calling out: "Castform, use Weather Ball!"

From within the warm darkness of Absol's enclosed mouth, Castform opened its mouth and formed a bluish-white sphere of light that slammed into Absol's mouth.

"No!" exclaimed AJ and called out: "Absol, spit out Castform!"

Absol opened its mouth in hopes of spitting out Castform and it did, followed with a giant ice crystal that completely froze its mouth and for the ice to stick out of its mouth.

"Absol, Bite that ice!"

Absol's teeth began to glow again in a black aura and then the crunch down hard upon the ice, breaking it into tiny crystals of icy glass.

"Now Castform, use Double-Edge on Absol's head!"

Castform, glowing for a brief moment in a white flash, made a mad charge toward Absol in hopes that it would slam its attack into Absol.

"Absol, use Cut!"

Absol's scythe appendage began to glow in a bright white light and then swung its blade down which caused a flash of a razorus light form to shoot out of the blade and toward the oncoming Castform.

"Castform, switch to Ice Beam!"

Castform opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of bluish-white light that streaked its way across the field and slammed into the Cut attack, causing the attack to freeze on contact and to crash to the ground and shatter.

"Now Absol, use Quick Attack!"

With a powerful bound, Absol made another powerful charge at Castform in a blur of white light and slammed its attack into the Normal Element, causing Castform to be sent back flying backwards and for it to have to catch itself in its levitation ability.

"Castform!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

"Cast," Castform said, nodding and returning back to its position before Beka.

Beka then felt the air around begin to warm up and it caused her to look up toward the sky. She saw that the blackened clouds had now broken up from Hail's effect dying out and saw that Castform devolved back into its Normal stage.

"Absol, now use Aerial Ace!"

Absol vanished from its spot on the field and then suddenly reappear near Castform and slammed its powerful attack into Castform's back, causing the Normal Element to crash to the ground and faint to the attack.

"Castform is unable to battle," called out Wallace, "Absol is the winner!"

"Nicely done Absol!" cheered out AJ to his victor Pokemon.

"Ab," Absol said with a smile upon its black face.

Meanwhile, Beka had run out toward the field and picked up her Castform in her arms and cradled it in her arms asking:

"Hey Castform, are you okay?"

"Cast…" said Castform softly, opening up its deep grey eyes to meet Beka's concerned emerald sight.

"You battle really well Castform, I'm proud of you," said Beka, holding up Castform to her face and hugging it, "take a good rest."

With Beka returning Castform back to Prof. Birch and returning back to the battlefield, Beka pulled out her last Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light from her final Pokeball came forth her final Pokemon, Blaziken.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken, clutching its fist as flames shot out from its wrists; ready for battle.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. AJ's Absol

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Absol, let's go with this win with Aerial Ace!"

Absol once again vanished into the air and reappeared behind Blaziken in hopes of hitting it with its Flying Element attack, but…

"Now Blaziken, spin behind and use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken made a made spin to face its guard from behind, lowered its fist which began to glow in a white light, and then brought the Fighting Element attack around and slammed the attack into Absol; causing a massive critical hit to occur upon the Dark Element and for its HP to drop to the reds.

"What the!" exclaimed AJ, "No Absol!"

"Now Blaziken, use your Blaze Kick!"

With Absol's guard down due to Blaziken's recent delivered attack, Blaziken's right leg, which was now glowing in orange and golden hue flames, was brought up and slammed into Absol's chest; causing the Dark Element to be sent back toward its side of the field and for it to faint to the attack.

"Absol is unable to battle," called out Wallace, "Blaziken is the winner!"

"Alright, great job Blaziken!" cheered Beka.

"Blaze!" said Blaziken, sticking a thumb's up to Beka.

"Absol return!" called out AJ, holding out Absol's Pokeball and recalling back his fallen ally.

Absol returned back into its Pokeball in a beam of red light where it was to rest.

"Thank you Absol for the great battles," praised AJ, "take a good rest."

AJ then stared out onto the field at Beka and her remaining Pokemon Blaziken. Taking out his last Pokeball, AJ stated:

"You know Emerald, this has been a good battle that I have had in a long time…you are a worthy opponent indeed…"

"I thank you for the compliment," said Beka, "but flattery won't get you a guarantee to winning this battle Andrew."

"Well then," said AJ, "I'm going to let you have the last battle with my very first Pokemon that I have every caught and is in fact, my strongest. So without further or do…let me introduce you to: Blade…my Scizor!"

AJ threw out his Pokeball out upon the field and caused the Pokeball to pop open. In a flash of white light materialized AJ's last Pokemon nicknamed Blade: a Scizor. This Steel/Bug Element looked like a huge red-armored praying mantis with a three pointed head that housed slanted golden eyes, black markings around the Scizor's neck and waist, black and yellow circular designs on the sides of its huge pincer shaped claws, pointed white claws at the end of its feet, and a pair of transparent wings that rested under two plates that stuck out from on its back.

"Sci-zor!" called out Blade in a low rash voice.

"Good luck Beka," said Steven softly as he prepared to watch the last battle commence.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. AJ's Scizor, Blade

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Blade, begin with Agility!"

Blade raised itself upon its clear wings as it began to swivel back and forth from side to side on its side of the field; causing its Speed to greatly increase.

"Blaziken, start off with Sword's Dance!"

Blaziken opened its claws and in a flicker of golden and orange light, two swords of orange and golden flames bursted forth and took the form of swords. Then, with a spin and twisting of arm, leg, and body movements, a dazzling show of orange and gold fire spun around Blaziken's form as the move boosted Blaziken's Attack greatly.

"Blade, use Wing Attack!"

Blade, beating its transparent wings and levitating off from the ground, made a powerful dash toward Blaziken with its wings beginning to glow in a white light.

"Blaziken, use Fire Punch!"

Blaziken clutched its right fist into a powerful clench and then from its wrist bursted forth a powerful blaze of fire that gleamed with gold and orange light. Blaziken then threw out its fist and slammed the Fire Punch directly into Blade's chest, causing the Steel/Bug Element to stop with its Wing Attack.

"Oh yeah!" said Edgar with a tight fist, "Beka's got this battle in the bag! With Blaziken's fire moves and with that Scizor's Element being both Steel and Bug, that Pokemon is now toast!"

"I won't get so confident Edgar," said Benen, "Andrew has had that Scizor for a long time, making it his first captured Pokemon. He has also trained that Scizor very well and we are about to see that first hand…"

Benen was right. Blaziken, although it had made a direct hit to Blade with its Fire Punch attack, saw that Blade was not flinching to the power of Blaziken's attack.

"Blade, use Slash!"

Blade's right claw, which glowed in a white light, swung itself across Blaziken's form and caused a powerful hit to the Fire/Fighting duel Element; causing Blaziken to be sent back flying to its side of the field. However, Blaziken wasn't ready to give in to the attack and simply landed upon its feet safely.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its red beak and unleashed a blast of orange and gold flames from its mouth toward Blade and hitting Blade once again.

"It won't work Emerald!" exclaimed AJ and when his words were spoken, Blade's wings made a powerful vibrating blast that broke apart Blaziken's Flamethrower and freed it for its fiery trap.

'No way!' exclaimed Beka, 'That Scizor is resistant to Fire attacks! Andrew has trained it very well indeed, but I won't let this intimidate me from winning this battle. Think Beka…what are other ways except fire that can help take down Scizor?'

"Blade, now attack with Aerial Ace!"

The Scizor leapt into the sky and took upon its insect wings. It then did a graceful back flip that flowed into a loop in the air and then it suddenly vanished.

"Quick Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken immediately set up a golden shield around its form and embraced for Blade's attack coming out of nowhere, Blade slammed its Aerial Ace into Blaziken and although it didn't cause damage to Blaziken, it didn't mean that the powerful force of Blade's attack and its high Speed Status caused a powerful force to backfire upon Blaziken and to sent the fire bird Pokemon into the air.

"Now Blade, use ExtremeSpeed!"

Before Beka could make out an attack call to Blaziken, Blade immediately vanished from its current spot on the field and in less than a second, it slammed hard into Blaziken's chest.

"Whoa…that's fast…" said Beka softly, with a bead of sweat dripping from her brow.

The attack was a powerful critical hit to Blaziken and caused the Fire/Fighting Element to crash hard into the ground after the attack as Blade landed back on its side of the field before AJ and awaited its next move.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

"You mind as well give up Emerald," said AJ softly, "My Scizor has never been beaten in battle and it will deficiently not lose to you today."

"Andrew," asked Beka, "why do you want to battle me so much? I know you said your purpose to battle me is to see if you could of have taken down Team Sky yourself, but I sense something else hidden away in the shadows of your purpose…hidden deep within is your _true purpose_…tell me Andrew, what is it?"

AJ stood in silence as his hardened brown eyes pierced deep into Beka's emerald gaze. Finally, with a soft exhale from his body, AJ spoke with:

"I want to battle you Emerald…because I feel that if I don't battle and defeat you, then my mother's attack wouldn't be avenged. I wanted to take down the one who took down the team who did what they did to my mother…"

"Andrew," said Beka, "Team Sky…" She paused for a moment and then spoke, "…they may have not been _fully _defeated…"

"What do you mean!" said AJ, his voice growing ravenous to Beka's comment.

"Well, Team Sky may still have members running around freely; planning on what to do next," said Beka softly.

"Then…" said AJ, but then Beka cut him off with:

"Andrew, do you want to battle me so badly because you felt that your pledge to avenge your mother wasn't what you wanted? That you felt that your honor to take down the team was abused?"

AJ's gaze hit the ground as Beka's words hit his ears, telling Beka that she had hit a weak spot. Beka sighed softly and said:

"Andrew…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologies to me Emerald," said AJ, "let's just continue the battle…"

"Right," nodded Beka and then turned to see how Blaziken was doing.

Blaziken, while they had their talk, had gotten up and had shaken off the hit from its last attack and was now ready to battle.

"Blaziken," said Beka, "ready to continue on?"

"Blaze," said Blaziken, clutching its fists and making flames shoot out from around its grey claws.

Beka nodded softly, seeing her long Pokemon friend ready for battle, and then called out:

"Blaziken, use Bulk Up!"

Blaziken closed its blue and yellow eyes shut, took in a deep breath, and exhaled; causing a thin line of blue light to flow up along its body and for its Attack and Defense to be raised.

"Blade, use Double Team!"

Blade's body glowed for a brief moment in a white light and then illusions of itself surrounded Blaziken.

"Remain calm Blaziken," said Beka, "and attack with Sky Uppercut when you sense the real Scizor."

Blaziken nodded and closed its eyes again; freezing perfectly still in its pose and listening to the sounds around it. The sounds of nature filled Blaziken's head as well as the noise of the numerous Scizors that danced around it in a circle. Then, Blaziken picked up on a distinct noise and in a powerful rush, it dashed toward a series of Scizors before it with its right fist lower and glowing in a white light. Then, with a powerful leap, Blaziken lunged at the Scizors and threw up its fist; slamming into one of the Scizors and to reveal it as…the real one as the Fighting attack did a serious amount of damage.

"No!" exclaimed AJ, "Blade!"

"Now Blaziken," said Beka, wanting to finish up this battle and having her right fist out before her, "finish this up with Focus Punch!"

Blaziken's right fist returned back to its body, extracting from Blade, and powered it up again with a mesh of white light in the name of Focus Punch and threw it out toward Blade.

"I don't think so!" exclaimed AJ, "Blade, use Reversal!"

Blade's red armored body began to glow in a flash of reddish-brown light that followed with a flash of spheres shooting from around its form and then the spheres coming back into its form, powering up the Bug/Steel Element and then slammed its right metal claw into Blaziken's chest; causing a massive blow to Blaziken's HP. Not wanting to give up on this battle without a take down, Blaziken forced itself to complete Focus Punch and slammed the attack across Blade's face; causing a major blow to Blade's HP as well. The two fighting titans then fell apart from each other and they both collapsed upon the ground; showing that they were both knocked out into faintness.

"Both Blaziken and Scizor are unable to battle," called out Wallace, "this battle is considered a draw and no winner is declared!"

"Oh man," said Brendan softly, "that was an amazing battle…those two are strong…"

"It was," said May softly, "and even though no winner was declared, they both fought with pride and honor."

"How do you think Andrew is going to take this?" asked Edgar.

"I guess we will see," said Benen.

"Swa," Swablu stated softly as it nestled against Benen's face while upon his left shoulder.

"Well, there goes Beka going to talk to Andrew," said Vanessa, "let's see what will happen…"

Back out upon the battlefield, Beka walked up to her Blaziken and knelled beside it and asked:

"Hey Blaziken, how are feeling?"

"Blaze," Blaziken stated softly, but holding up a thumb's up to show that it was going to be okay.

"Your battled very well Blaziken," said Beka, hugging Blaziken's head in her arms and smiling, "I'm proud of you buddy."

Beka then held out her Pokeball and asked Blaziken to return. A thin beam of red light projected out of the Pokeball and hit Blaziken, causing Blaziken to become one with the light and of it to take a rest within. Beka then stood, clipped Blaziken's Pokeball to her belt, and then walked over to AJ; who was knelling on the ground and also comforting his Scizor.

"Blade, are you alright?" asked AJ.

"Sci-zor," Blade said softly and nodding its head.

"You battled well my friend," smiled AJ and then took out Blade's Pokeball and said: "return! You deserve a good rest."

In a beam of red light, Blade went back into its Pokeball where it would take its long rest within. AJ then sighed softly and placed the Pokeball back on his belt. He then noticed a shadow covering him as well as a familiar voice speaking to him:

"Andrew?"

AJ looked up to see it was Beka, holding a soft smile upon her face.

"Emerald…" said AJ.

"Here," said Beka, holding out her right hand to him, "let me help you up, and please, call me Beka."

"Okay…Beka," said AJ softly; taking Beka's gloved hand and getting up.

"Andrew," said Beka, "you battle extremely well and in fact, I'm very impressed on how well you trained your Pokemon; it was quite the battle."

"Uh, sure," said AJ, slightly blushing to the complement, "well, you battled really well to Beka."

Beka softly nodded and stuck out her right hand again and said:

"I hope to battle you again Andrew."

"Me too," smiled AJ, shaking her hand as well, but then he turned his head and stared at Benen with a hardened gaze.

"Maybe you two should get together and talk things over as friends," complimented Beka softly, seeing AJ's recent action.

"I can't," AJ growled softly, "he's one of them…"

"Not anymore Andrew," said Beka, "Benen has fought by our side and will continue to fight against Team Sky until we defeat them and when he knows that his parents have been avenged."

AJ sighed again and said:

"I'll try…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

As the day began to wind down in Littleroot, Beka, Brendan, May, and Edgar all sat around a large oak tree as they conversated and enjoyed the delightful breeze that began to blow through their small group. Benen and AJ had gone for a walk together so that they could get their priorities straight and in hopes that they could get a new friendship started. Vanessa was conversating with Lilyana about certain Pokemon conversations, while the three male Champions were having their own conversations about various matters and what nots. The four where away from the liveliness of the party as they hanged out for awhile under tree when suddenly, Edgar's PokeNav began to ring.

"Hey," said Brendan, "you got a call Ed."

"Yeah…" said Edgar, pulling up and examining his PokeNav, "it's from Misty…I'll be back in moment guys…"

Edgar got up from under tree and walked away from the group to answer his PokeNav. He placed the small yellow device up to his ear and said:

"Hey Mist…what's up?"

"Hey Ed…" came Misty's voice from the other line, "…thank goodness the call got through."

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "Guess what! I'm the new Champion of Hoenn with Beka!" A bright smile beamed across his face as he ended: "Isn't great!"

"Really!" asked Misty, "Oh wow! I'm so proud of you my little Poliwag!"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Edgar in embarrassment; which caused the group to sweat-drop when they heard Edgar yelling into the PokeNav.

"I can't help it," said Misty with a giggle in her voice, "it just shows that I still, and always will, love you Ed and that I'm very proud of your achievement. Your mom and dad would be proud of you."

Edgar began to blush a bright red as a single tear dropped from his blue eyes and said:

"Heh…thanks…"

"But anyway," said Misty, "Ed, I need you to return to Cerulean City right away."

"Huh?" asked Edgar, sort of in shock, "But…but why!"

"I'm sorry Ed," apologies Misty, "but I need someone to look after the Gym while I'm away."

"But what about the others, can't they look after the Gym?" asked Edgar.

"Well no," replied Misty, "Lily, Daisy, and Violet are all going away as well on business and you're the only one left I can find to help take care of the Gym."

In his free hand that laid by his side, a fist tightened within that hand as Edgar tried to hold back his emotion of leaving the group and said:

"It's…it's not fair…"

"I know Ed…" said Misty, with sadness in her voice, "…but I have no one else to turn to…"

"Fine…" Edgar sighed, "…I'll be there soon…"

"Oh, thank you so much Ed!" said Misty with happiness in her voice, "I knew I could count on you!"

"Uh huh…" stated Edgar simply.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you back home…see you soon Ed," said Misty.

"Yeah…see ya…" said Edgar softly and hung up the call.

Edgar stared at the ground with a hardened look in his sapphire eyes and wondered why he, of all people, had to go back home.

'It's not fair…' thought Edgar, '…I want to continue on my journey with the gang…Beka…'

"So Ed," asked Brendan, who had now gotten up and walked up to his friend, "what did Misty want?"

"Brendan!" exclaimed May, who, as well as Beka, had gotten up to be with their black haired friend, "You don't ask stuff like that!"

"I just asked…" said Brendan softly.

Edgar then turned to the group, with a small yet fake smile pressed against his face and stated:

"Well guy, it's been fun."

"Huh?" the group asked in unison.

"I know this is sudden but, I need to go back home," explained Edgar.

"Home…" said Brendan, "…how come?"

"Well, someone had to look after the Cerulean Gym," explained Edgar, "so I'm going to look after it while my cousins are gone…"

"Oh really?" asked May.

"Oh come on man!" exclaimed Brendan, "Who am I going to torment while you're gone?"

"Too bad for you Birch," smirked Edgar.

"So how long will you be gone Ed?" asked May.

"It's uncertain, a month I suppose," pondered Edgar, "that way, I can train my Pokemon to become stronger once the Battle Frontier Challenge begins. If you guys want to, maybe you should go to Kanto and visit me."

"Yeah, that would sound so awesome!" exclaimed May.

"Yeah!" said Brendan and joked: "I wanna see how well the little Poliwag swims!"

This followed by a rage of laughter coming out of Brendan as Beka sweat-dropped to Brendan's verbal actions. Meanwhile, an anime vein appeared on Edgar's forehead as well as a grim, dark look that followed with Knight's "evil" voice saying:

"Brendan…I'm going to give you to the count of three…and if you are not gone by then, I'll sick Inferno on you…one…"

"You're joking right?" asked Brendan blankly.

"Two…"

"Ha! Ha!" laughed Brendan and pointing at Edgar, "You're bluffing!"

May then leaned over to Beka and whispered in her ear:

"Here comes…"

"THREE!" exclaimed Edgar, "Okay, you asked for it!"

Edgar took out a Pokeball and opened it, calling out:

"Inferno! Use Flamethrower on Brendan!"

From the Pokeball came forth a mesh of white light at materialized in Edgar's Charizard, Inferno.

"Charrr!" roared out Inferno, which followed out with the Fire/Flying Element throwing out a blast of red, orange, and yellow light.

Brendan screamed and immediately ducked for cover as the Flamethrower blew through. The white-haired trainer breathed a sigh of relief and stated:

"Whew…that was close…"

"Well, I didn't roast you to a crisp…" sighed Edgar as he recalled Inferno back into its Pokeball, "…but at least I got something on you Birch." This followed with a cunning smirk placed on the black-haired trainer's face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brendan and then suddenly, the smell of smoke filled his nostrils and seeped into his lungs. "Hey, what's that smell?"

Brendan turned around and saw that the seat of his pants had caught a tiny ember from Inferno's fire attack and was now spreading along his pants.

"AAAHHH! FIRE!" screamed Brendan, running around like a madman as the fire spread and made a dash to find a pool of water.

"Wow," said Edgar, "I didn't know Birch was a fast runner," which then followed up with a soft laugh.

"Faster than Aurora huh?" asked Beka as she began to laugh as well.

"And away he goes!" laughed May to add into the joke.

About a minute or two later, Brendan returned to the group with an ice pack in his hand and pressed against his backside, grumbling softly to himself: something about "the revenge of doom" and "I'll get for this Knight…"

"So what about you Beka?" asked Edgar, turning to her after the 'Brendan-catching-on-fire episode', "What are you going to do?"

"Me?" asked Beka, "Well…I am going to enter the Frontier Challenge as well, so I guess it's up to more training for me as well."

"Well I hope you get stronger," smiled Edgar, "so when we battle next time, I won't be holding back."

This followed up with a wink that was directed toward Beka.

"Well, just make sure that you don't get too-over your head like in the Final Two," joked Beka and laughed softly.

"Heh…yeah!" said Edgar, rubbing the back of his head. Then, Edgar spoke with: "I…also have something for you Beka…"

"Really?" asked Beka, "What is it?"

Edgar quietly reached up and took the rim of his blue Pokemon League into his right hand. He then pulled the hat off his head and gently put it on top of Beka's head.

"This is for you…" said Edgar.

Beka, with her hazel eyes wide in surprisement as she stared at the hat upon her head, became speechless and stuttered in her voice when she said:

"Wh-What? Your-your Pokemon League hat? B-but I…I…is it really okay?"

"Yes," smiled Edgar, "I want you to have it as a token of our bonding friendship."

"Really?" asked Beka, which caused her to come to tears as she tried to hold them back, "Th-thank you Edgar…"

Beka then suddenly felt her right hand being grasp gently and held up. She looked to see it was Edgar, taking her hand into his own pair of black-gloved hands and holding it in a delicate manner as he stared deeply into her hazel eyes.

"No Beka…thank you…" smiled Edgar, "…Thank you for being there for me in my darkest times, thank you for being such a good close friend, and also thank you for being who you are."

"Umm…you-your welcome…" said Beka, softly blushing to Edgar's compliment and bowed her head in respect.

With everything over-coming her in a strange new feeling, Beka suddenly lost her footing balance and she fell face first into the ground. Brendan, May, and Edgar looked down at her and sweat-dropped, saying in unison: "Uh…Beka?" No reply was heard.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, knelling by Beka's side and rolling her onto her back, "Are you all right!"

Beka laid there on the ground with dizzy swirls replacing her eyes and asked:

"Did anyone else see that Entei jump over the moon?"

"She's gone delirious!" exclaimed May.

Edgar placed his left arm around Beka's waist and took her right hand into his own and gingerly helped her up to her feet and asked without even knowing what he said:

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Suddenly, the last word stuck out like a sore thumb in Edgar's mind and thought:

'Did I just say 'sweetheart'?'

This then followed up with Edgar's face beginning to hint shades of blush.

"SWEETHEART!" exclaimed Brendan and May in unison.

"Eh…" said Edgar, who had his back to the group as he twiddle his thumbs and began to blush more, "…um…I um…didn't mean it like, um, t-t-that…"

"Uh…my head…" said Beka, who was now standing and shaking off her pass out moment as she held her head in her left hand's palm, "…what happened?"

"Eddie Boy just called you a 'sweetheart' Beka," smirked Brendan.

"Brendan!" exclaimed Edgar, blushing even more.

"Sweetheart?" asked Beka, "You mean like the candy?"

"That's Sweet TART Beka!" exclaimed May and then took her arm, "Come on, let's get you in the shade and something to drink."

May then lead Beka back over toward the shaded oak tree and sat her down as they left Brendan and Edgar alone for the time being.

"So you do love her Ed," said Brendan, turning his brown gaze upon his friend.

Edgar turned his face away from Brendan, since it was now growing redder to the question, but then sighed softly and said:

"Yeah…I do love her."

"You know…" said Brendan, "…there is Steven remember?"

"I know…but I can't help it Brendan!" exclaimed Edgar, "I love Beka! I'm crazy about her! When I'm around her, I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside my stomach."

"Like Beautiflys flying around your insides and your soul being swept away by a Ho-oh's grace?" asked Brendan.

"Don't make me sick Aurora on you Birch…" mumbled Edgar as he shot out a death glare toward his friend.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be descriptive here!" exclaimed Brendan.

Meanwhile, Beka and May were sitting under the giant oak as the coolness of the tree shaded their faces and rustling of the lush green leaves created a harmonious melody of nature.

"How long have been out?" asked Beka as May explained to her what had happened.

"Not too long…" said May, "…how do you feel?"

"I feel just like the time when the Green Orb was absorbed into me and it was unleashing its outbursts upon me…" said Beka, "…but not so bad…"

May softly giggled to Beka's compliment and said:

"Well, at least your better. Didn't you hear what Ed called you?"

"No…" said Beka, "…after he gave me that speech, I felt very weak all the sudden and I just fell over…gosh, I feel so thirsty…"

"Here's some water," said May, handing Beka a bottled water.

"Thanks…" said Beka, taking the bottle, screwing the cap off, and taking a swallow of the cool liquid.

"Well Beka," said May, "I think Edgar really, really likes you a lot…"

"As in friendship terms?" asked Beka.

"Beka," said May, sort of breaking the words down for her, "Edgar likes you…more than a friend…"

"What?" asked Beka, a bit surprised at May's words, "But…I…"

"I know…your heart belongs to Steven," said May.

"I mean…" said Beka, "…I know Edgar is a good guy and I recognize him as one of my close friends…but…"

"I've seen the way Ed acts around you," said May, "he does have true feelings for you Beka."

"Yeah…it appears so…" said Beka softly.

"Yup," said May, "I've never seen him act like the way he does around you Beka for as long as I known him."

"Yeah…" said Beka and then raised her head to the sky so her hazel eyes could watch the clouds pass by, "…he's a really nice guy…"

"Well, go for it!" exclaimed May with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Beka, turning back to face May.

"If you really love Ed, then you should be with him!" smiled May.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Beka, her face flushing in a pink hue and in shock at what May just said: "But…but I can't…I…I…uuuhhh…" Beka then fell over again upon her back and passed out in shock.

"Not again…" said May, sweat-dropping again.

As this was going on, Brendan and Edgar ran back under the tree and saw what was going on.

"MAY!" exclaimed Brendan, "YOU KILLED BEKA!"

"I did not!" exclaimed May, "She fainted again!"

"KILLED HER!" exclaimed Edgar, who was knelling by Beka's "lifeless" form and screamed to the sky with his hands to his head within a "Stella" moment: "NO! BEKA!"

"What's going on here?" came a familiar voice behind the group.

The group turned and saw that it was Steven. A blank and silent moment passed over the scene as the trainers saw it was the Champion of Hoenn.

"Uh," said May, placing on a fake grin, "Hi Steven! Long time no see! Heh!"

"Uh…" said Edgar, trying to figure out a way to cover up his emotions for Beka, "…I meant…"

Steven shot out a serious look toward the group and asked:

"What did you do to Beka?"

"Nothing!" exclaimed Edgar, showing a serious hardened look in his sapphire eyes, as he thought the question was going directly to him, "I swear!"

"Uhh…uh…" Beka began to stir from her pass out moment.

"Beka!" exclaimed Steven, running up and knelling next to Beka as he took her into his cradling hold in his arms.

"Huh?" asked Beka, blinking and seeing Steven, "St-Steven!"

"The one and only," smiled Steven.

"Steven!" said Beka again and hugged him as he hugged her as well.

"Aww…how cute…" said May quietly.

Edgar, seeing he was only lone one in the group, quietly turned and said:

"Um…well I need to be going then…"

Beka, hearing Edgar's words, looked up to see that he was beginning to walk away from the group. She immediately got up to her feet and shouted:

"ED! Wait!"

"No…it's okay Beka," said Edgar as he continued on.

Suddenly, Edgar felt something warm wrap around his neck from the back and he felt his body begin pressed against something warm from behind. He glanced down to see it was a pair of arms that housed green and white gloved hands and realized it was Beka, giving him a farewell hug. He then felt Beka laid her head against the back of his head and whisper:

"Thank you so much for the hat…I promise to take care of it and treasure it…"

'She really does care for her friends…' thought Steven and smiled, '…I'm glad to have met a girl like her…'

Beka then felt Edgar break away from the hug and walk on, leaving Beka to wonder why Edgar didn't hug her back. She then suddenly felt something run along her arm and she looked down to see what appeared to be a few drops of water upon her arms…

Edgar continued to walk a few feet away from the group…from her… as tears of crystal light poured from his now saddened sapphire blue eyes. He then took out the Crystal Ball out from his belt and threw it, calling out:

"Aurora! I choose you!"

In a flash of rainbow light materialized Edgar's Suicune, Aurora, before him.

"CUNE!" roared out Aurora.

Edgar then reached up and jumped up upon Aurora's blue back and nestled into the warmth of the Legendary.

"Let's go home," Edgar told Aurora.

Aurora nodded and with a powerful single bound, both it and its trainer began to travel off in the distance toward the Kanto region. As he rode upon his Legendary's back, more crystal tears trailed from Edgar's eyes and he said to himself:

"I'll come back soon Beka…I'll come back stronger…and I'll try to win your heart…"

Beka stood as she watched Edgar and Aurora travel off into the distance, wondering…

'Edgar…' thought Beka, '…why did you seem…so…sad…?'

Beka then felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Steven was by her side and was staring out to where Edgar had gone off to.

"He was a good friend to you Beka," said Steven, "I know you're going to miss him…"

"Yeah," said Beka, wrapping her arms around Steven's waist and hugged the Champion as Steven gently rubbed his hand on her shoulder and laid his head on her forehead.

With them being to themselves at the moment, Brendan then leaned toward May and whispered:

"I think Ed is hurting…"

"He may not be the only one…" said May softly as she glanced at Beka and then hugged Brendan as Brendan hugged her back and placed a small peck on May's cheek.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on in the late of night, with the festivities over and long done and everyone having returning home, Beka laid awake on a bed in a spare home that Brendan's mom had allowed her to stay in now that she was visiting Littleroot. Beka's cool hazel gazes stared at the ceiling as the trainer pondered on the many events that had happened today.

'I wonder…' Beka simply thought as she closed eyes.

From out the window, the full moon began to rise from over the hillside as the stars twinkled like tiny diamonds to the celestial harmony of night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter, the showdown between Beka and Steven will commence…


	61. Vs Steven

Vs. Steven

_She stood upon the open black plain that stretched farther than the eye could see. She had been to this place long ago…the place she used to make her travels between the two dimensions._

_"Is…this the place?" she asked herself quietly._

_**Emerald…** the familiar voice echoed deep in her mind._

_Beka perked up to the familiar and turned around. She looked to see the Legendary of the Sky levitating above her, the emerald dragon staring down upon her with its piercing golden gazes._

_"Rayquaza," said Beka softly, "what are you doing here?"_

_**I have just come to merely see how you were doing Emerald, **Rayquaza spoke; **I figure the best way was to communicate with you was through your dreams.**_

_"Interesting…" commented Beka softly, "…so is there anything specific you want from me Rayquaza?"_

_**No, not really, **Rayquaza spoke, **but perhaps…you have a question for me. I can sense it deep in your mind and it's been pondering you for months.**_

_"Yeah," said Beka, "there is something that has been bothering me."_

_**Tell me…** Rayquaza spoke._

_"Well," said Beka, "it's my battles…Rayquaza, I have never lost a single battle ever since I came to this world and I don't know why…"_

_**I see…** Rayquaza simply replied._

_"Rayquaza," asked Beka, "do you know why?"_

_Rayquaza, hearing the question presented to it, simply recoiled back in surprisement._

_**What are you talking about? **Asked Rayquaza._

_"I'm asking you about why I never loose a battle Rayquaza," said Beka, her fist tightening in a hidden anger, "that is what I'm talking about."_

_**And you think I have the answer? **Rayquaza said with a soft growl escaping from its draconian red lips._

_"You must!" exclaimed Beka, "You must know! You were the one that brought me into this world and I want answers to my battle techniques! Why is it that I always have to win all the time? Huh? Was it because you felt bad for me back in the Real World that you had to guarantee that I should win in every battle I fight in? Is that it Rayquaza?"_

_Rayquaza's growl began to grow and rumble deep in its throat._

_"ANSWER ME RAYQUAZA!"_

_Beka's final comment made Rayquaza plaster a frightening look upon its draconic face and unleashed a powerful roar that shook where she stood. Then, within a second, Rayquaza's mouth had opened and aimed its way toward Beka; with Beka remaining firm in her place to show that she wasn't going to be intimidated by Rayquaza's action. Rayquaza's extended jaws reached Beka's face and when they were about three inches from her face, they snapped back together and made a rash clenching noise that rang in her ear. Beka now stood face to face to the emerald Legendary, feeling the hot humid breath of Rayquaza upon her form, the vibrations of its low growl before her face, the hardened piercing gaze of its golden eyes upon her now hard emerald eyes._

_**Foolish Emerald! **Rayquaza's voice thundered into her mind in rage, **Do** **you honestly think that I would do an assuring effect like this to you! I brought you into this world for one purpose and one purpose only…to fulfill the Legend of Hoenn! I have no order on how your battles are to be determined…have you ever thought it was just your luck? That it was just pure chance? Or that your Pokemon, who have given you so much friendship, were willing to go the extra mile to make you happy in battles!**_

_"But I don't want to win all the time Rayquaza!" yelled out Beka, "I just want to be a normal trainer! Not some god who is destined to have every victory bowed down before me!"_

_**Then I am not the one to be asking those questions Emerald… **Rayquaza growled, letting out a snort of anger upon Beka._

_Beka just stood there with her fists tightened and with streams of tears streaming down her face. She then quietly reached out and took Rayquaza's head into her arms and held it within her grasps. She then laid her head upon Rayquaza's face and softly began to sob on the dragon._

_"Rayquaza…" said Beka, "…I don't want to win all the time…please help me…"_

_Rayquaza's golden gaze rested upon her human form and it could feel the grief that was being expelled from her body. Rayquaza softly sighed and said:_

**_Emerald…I am sorry to have yelled at you like that…_**

_"No…it's my fault," said Beka softly, "I pushed you too hard…I'm so grateful that you brought me into this world Rayquaza and I can never thank you enough for the experience that you have helped entered me into. I've made lots of friends, been on exciting adventures, and…found someone that loves me for who I am…"_

_Beka gently stroked Rayquaza's scaled head in a gentle manner as Rayquaza unleashed a soft comforting rumble deep in its throat._

_**Emerald, **asked Rayquaza, **do you ever miss your world?**_

_"Well, certain things I do," said Beka, "I mean…I don't miss my school life or the people within it…but…I miss my mom and dad…they're probably worried sick about me and they might even think that the worst might have happened to me…"_

_Beka softly sighed and rubbed Rayquaza's skin again._

_**Would you like to go back to your world Emerald? **Asked Rayquaza._

_"Maybe…" said Beka, "…so that I can meet my mom and dad again, explain to them what has happened to me and to…ask them to return to this world…"_

_**Well Emerald, I will be more than happy than to take you back to your world, **said Rayquaza, **and let you get things straight with your family. I know they must worry about you everyday and…it's my fault that they are so worried about you…**_

_"Really?" asked Beka, looking up into Rayquaza's golden eyes and then hugging the dragon more with tears of joy in her eyes, "Oh…thank you Rayquaza! Thank you!"_

_**You are welcome Emerald, **smiled Rayquaza, **I'll take you back to your world tonight…**_

_"Tonight?" asked Beka, but…it is already tonight…"_

_**Actually, **Rayquaza corrected her; **it's** **morning…**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sound of a ringing PokeNav made Beka scream from her sleep as she immediately shot out from her bed and began gasping from her dream. Beka, panting heavily, looked around to see that she was still within the spare bedroom in May's house and to also see that the clock upon a wall to her left read: **6:34 AM**.

"Oh man," said Beka, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "who's calling me this early this morning?"

Beka then turned to see her PokeNav ringing on her pillow, where she set it up last night, and picked it up. She then brought the PokeNav up to her ear and asked in a tired voice:

"Hello?"

"Sleepy?" the voice at the other end spoke, having to have a slight chuckle in the tone.

"Steven!" exclaimed Beka, which caused her to wake up more to the voice.

"Yup," said Steven.

"What are you doing calling me this early?" asked Beka.

"Well," said Steven, "I'm here waiting for you to come and battle me, of course."

"Oh, that's right," said Beka, "you want to have a match against me…"

"Yup," said Steven, "and also, have you figured out the riddle I gave to you?"

"Uh…" said Beka, now beginning to ponder on the riddle, "…not really."

Steven again chuckled and said:

"Well, here's another clue of where I'm at…"

Beka then heard something like faint echoing with in the background of wherever Steven was at and it sounded like deep hallow cries.

"Lun-a-tone…" droned one of the voice.

"Sol," came forth another noise from the other end.

"Hey," said Beka, "they sound like Solrock and Lunatone…" Suddenly, the location of where Steven was at popped into her mind and she exclaimed: "You're in Meteor Falls, are you Steven!"

"Correct," said Steven, laughing in his voice, "and now I await for your battle. Be safe coming here Beka."

The PokeNav on Steven's end of the line clicked off as Beka realized that she now found out where her next destination will lie…at Meteor Falls.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Riding upon the morning wind, Beka and her Flygon hovered high in the sky as they made their way toward Meteor Falls and to Beka's next challenge. Beka, after receiving the call from Steven, had immediately gotten dress, left a note for her friends with Brendan's mom, and had hurried out into the early morning world. Now upon her Dragon/Ground Element, Beka quietly watched as the bright yellow sun began to break the sleeping night; chasing away the stars with colorful shades of morning light. Just then, Flygon unleashed a cry that made Beka turn and face the rocky mountain that was before her.

'Meteor Falls,' thought Beka and then switching to speech, she called out: "Flygon, let's land!"

"Fly!" Flygon cried out in reply.

Flygon lowered its green head and neck down toward the ground and began to make a silent, gentle glide down toward the earth. Soon, Flygon made a perfect touchdown upon its delicate green feet at the rocky entrance to Meteor Falls and lowered its wings and body upon the ground. Knowing that is was a signal to get off Flygon's back, Beka gingerly slide off and landed on the rocky surface with her sneakers hitting the ground and slightly crunching the ground. She then turned to Flygon and scratched the top of its head, saying:

"Thanks Flygon for the ride over."

"Fly!" Flygon said as it enjoyed its head scratch.

With a smile upon her face, Beka held out Flygon's Pokeball and asked for Flygon to return. With a beam of red light shooting out from the sphere, Flygon became one with the light and absorbed back into the Pokeball for a quick rest. Beka then turned to face the entrance to Meteor Falls and with a deep breath of confidence, Beka stepped into the cavern. Memories of this place filled her mind as she gazed upon the light stone structure of the inside of the cave as well as the giant waterfall that flowed and thundered down inside the cavern.

"So where is Steven…I wonder?" asked Beka as she looked around.

Beka then looked up the waterfall and remembered something about the falls. If one was to use the ability Waterfall to climb up the rushing fury, then they would reach another cavern that would lead then deeper in the cave and Beka had an uncanny feeling that would be where Steven was at. Grabbing a Pokeball from her belt, Beka tossed out the red and white sphere toward the water. In a flash of white light from the popped Pokeball appeared Milotic upon the water.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in a beautiful cry.

Beka then leapt upon the creature's back and said:

"Okay Milotic, let's use Waterfall!"

Milotic nodded and charged at the raging waterfall with its body glowing in a watery blue light. Then, Milotic slammed into the waterfall's base and immediately shot up the waterfall with a powerful surge of energy as Beka hanged onto its peach-toned smooth skin. Upon reaching the top, Milotic made a graceful leap from the water and made a perfect landing back upon the top of the water's surface that rested upon the second floor. Milotic then made a slithering swim over to a small area for land at the top of the falls where a cave-like opening was at. It was there that Milotic let its passenger get off of its back and for Beka to land upon the damp rocky ground. With a thanks of praise and a scratch upon the aquatic's head, Beka recalled back Milotic into its Pokeball for a quick rest as well. With Milotic back into its Pokeball, Beka turned to see that the entrance way to the heart of Meteor Falls waited before her. She then entered into the inner cavern of the falls and began a travel of maze-like paths between land and water to find Steven's hideaway.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka had now stepped up upon a stairway that lead up to another floor of the cavern and reached the top to the new floor. As she stepped out, she saw that she had reached the very top of the main floor of the cavern and that the sounds and smells of the waterfall echoed to her left. She then turned around and spotted a wall that housed what appeared to be a freshly made hole that was about ten feet tall and five feet in length and diameter.

'This might be it,' thought Beka and quietly stepped into the entrance way.

Beka now stood with a giant room that had large grey mounds of rock resting upon the cold surface of the cavern floor as she quietly gazed upon the room before her. She walked in and continued to scan and observe the room around her, wondering if this was the place where Steven was at. Her question of curiosity was soon answered as she stopped to see an amazing sight before her. Upon the rocky ground was polished marble that was in the form of a giant rectangle…a Pokemon battlefield to be more exact. The delicate grey marble housed upon it a white and pinkish-red marble design of a Pokeball in the center with white marble lining that etched around to highlight the markings of the battlefield.

"Wow," was Beka's reaction to the beautiful battlefield before her.

"Do you love it?" a gentle voice whispered into her ear.

Beka immediately let out a yell of surprisement and quickly turned around to who it was before her. A sigh of relief passed through her lips as she saw it was just Steven, who was softly chuckling at Beka's reaction.

"Oh, it's just you Steven," said Beka, her heart pondering in her chest, "you really scared me…"

"Heh, I'm sorry Beka," said Steven, who had now gotten close up to her and gently held her in his arms, "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"To what?" asked Beka, "The field or your sudden arrival?"

"Both," smiled Steven as he gently caressed his long delicate fingers through her red hair so that it would show her face a bit better in his sights.

Beka softly blushed to Steven's compliment as the Champion gently dipped his head down and pressed a soft kiss upon her lips. After his sign of affection, Steven said:

"Well now, shall we get this battle started Beka?"

"Sure," said Beka with a smile.

"Okay then," said Steven, "let's take our positions upon the field, shall we?"

Beka softly nodded and the two departed to their sides of the field, with Beka going to the right side of the field and Steven going to his left side of the field. Once they both reached their sides of the field and into their trainer's boxes, they turned to face each other upon the marble field.

_ Oh man, _the deepest reaches of Beka's mind touched, _I'm finally going to battle Steven! This is so amazing! _

"Well now Beka," said Steven, who was now holding a Pokeball in his hands, "it has been a long journey for you within the region of Hoenn…from battles with fellow trainers, to Gym Battles, to the Hoenn League, and recently the Elite Four and Hoenn Champion Challenge. Now, you will face me, Steven: The Champion of Hoenn, in an all out battle of Champions to see how well our skills as trainers have taught us about Pokemon battles. I wish you the best of luck Beka."

"Me too Steven," said Beka, nodding and pressing on a smile.

With a slight nod from his head, Steven then took the Pokeball that rested in his right hand and threw it out upon the battlefield; calling out:

"Skarmory, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light, Steven's Skarmory appeared before the field in a flash of white light.

"Skar!" squawked out Skarmory with its metallic grey and red splitted wings spread out and awaiting battle.

"Okay then," said Beka, taking her first Pokeball into her hand and throwing it out into the field, "I think I'll start off with something new! Dratini, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Dratini upon the marble battle field.

"Dra!" cried out Dratini in its cute voice.

"So you're going to start things off with the Pokemon Lance and Lilyana gave to you huh Beka?" asked Steven with a smile, "This is going to get interesting…"

Battle Situation:

Beka's Dratini vs. Hoenn Champion Steven's Skarmory

This will be a six-on-six battle with no time limit.

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Skarmory, begin things off with Hidden Power!"

Skarmory's body began to illuminate in a faint glow of white light that followed up with tiny spheres of white light that began to dance around its metallic form. Then, with a piercing cry, Skarmory unleashed the fully powerful spheres toward Dratini.

"Dratini, use Twister to protect yourself!"

Dratini let out a powerful cry that caused a wisp of wind to begin to grow and strength around its form. Then, the wind surge formed into a powerful twister that engulfed around its delicate serpent form and arose around it, howling like an unforgivable storm. The Hidden Power attack hit into the Twister, was pushed upwards, and redirected toward the ceiling where it hit and dissolved into the rock.

"Very clever defense," commented Steven, and then went on to announce: "Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!"

Skarmory, spreading out its splitted steel and red wings, took flight into the air. As it climbed up higher toward the ceiling, Skarmory did a graceful loop and then suddenly vanished in the air. Skarmory than reappeared behind Dratini and slammed its Flying Element attack into Dratini, causing major damage to the tiny dragon.

"Dratini!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Skarmory, use Air Cutter!"

Skarmory then opened its metal beak and unleashed a powerful splitting surge of wind that speared its way toward Dratini.

"Dratini, use ExtremeSpeed to escape!"

Dratini, now recovered from Skarmory's attack, disappeared in a flash of white light that shot from the spot where Dratini was first at to over toward another end of Beka's side of the field; letting Air Cutter slam into the marble and become useless.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory's splitted wings began to flash in a bright metallic hue as the Steel/Flying Element took upon its wings and made a powerful glide toward Dratini.

"Dratini, use Flamethrower!"

Dratini opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of red, orange, and yellow flames that melded together and spun its way toward Steven's oncoming Skarmory.

"Skarmory, use Agility!"

Skarmory, while still upon its steel wings, let the lights from around its tattered wings fade away as it switched into its new attack. With in less than a second, Skarmory disappeared from its spot on the field as the Flamethrower seared through an empty target.

"Now use Drill Peck Skarmory!"

From out of nowhere, Skarmory appeared and made a powerful, spinning dive at Dratini; slamming the powerful attack into Dratini once again and causing the tiny dragon to faint.

"Dratini!" exclaimed Beka, running up to her Dragon Element and then knelling down beside it, "Dratini…are you okay?"

"Dra…" Dratini replied with a soft cry as it opened its eyes from faintness.

"You did a very good job on your first battle Dratini," Beka smiled, "I'm proud of you…" Beka then took out Dratini's Pokeball and held it toward her dragon and said: "…return."

A thin beam of red light flowed out of the spherical vessel and engulfed Dratini's form, making Dratini become one with the light, and absorbing back into the Pokeball for a nice long rest. Beka then returned back to her trainer's box and pulled out her next Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light from the spherical Pokeball came forth Beka's Absol upon the marble field.

"Ab-sol!" called out Absol in a low voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. HC Steven's Skarmory

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory came down at Absol with its wings spread out and flashing again in a metallic hue.

"Absol, use Double Team!"

Absol, flashing for a brief moment in a white light, suddenly began to reflect and be accompanied by images of its own self as it surrounded the battlefield around the oncoming Skarmory. Skarmory flew pass a few Absols with its Steel Wing and broke apart the mirror images of the Dark Element. A squawk of confusion and anger screeched through its metallic beak as it took back up in the air again.

"Skarmory, use Swift!"

Skarmory opened its steel beak and then unleashed a powerful surge of star-like lights that flashed down upon the field like shooting stars. The Swift attack slammed into and destroyed the Absol illusions, as well as hitting the real Absol and causing minor damage to the Dark Element.

"Absol, use Shock Wave!"

Absol's black scythe-like blade that rested upon its head began to glow and flicker in a surge of static that was then shot out toward the ceiling of the battle room. Then, a black cloud began to form from the static outbursts near the top of the cavern's roof that suddenly unleashed a powerful rainfall of yellow lighting that danced and swept throughout Steven's side of the battlefield; striking Skarmory and causing the Steel/Flying Element to lose HP points to the high yellows.

"Nice move," commented Steven softly and then commenced with: "Skarmory, use Air Cutter!"

Skarmory opened its beak and unleashed another surge of piercing wind that blew its way toward Absol.

"Absol, use Cut to counter!"

Absol's blade once again glowed again, this time in a white light, and threw the blade out forward; causing a slash of white light to fly out and slice through the Air Cutter and stop the attack.

"Skarmory, now use Aerial Ace!"

Skarmory took upon the air again and commenced with its Aerial Ace, spinning upward in a graceful loop and vanishing in its attack. Skarmory then reappeared behind Absol and slammed the attack into it, which caused Absol's HP to sink into the yellows.

"Quick Absol, use your Water Pulse!"

Absol, now recovering from Aerial Ace and near Skarmory, focused upon its blade once again and caused it to glow in a watery blue aura. It then swung the blade down and unleashed three watery supersonic rings of blue light, which then formed together and became a blue sphere that surged toward Skarmory and slammed into the steel bird Pokemon.

"You can take it Skarmory!" Steven shouted encouraging words to his Pokemon.

Steven saw his Skarmory take the attack and remained standing on the field, but suddenly noticed something was wrong with its Pokemon. Skarmory seemed to stagger and wobble upon its grey claws as it tried to dig its white talons into the marble field to keep balance from an unknown enigma.

'Oh no,' thought Steven, 'Beka's gotten Skarmory confused.'

"Now Absol," shouted out Beka, "finish this with another Shock Wave!"

Absol's scythe unleashed another outburst of yellow electricity that surged out toward the ceiling and then rained down into thousands of lighting bolts that slammed around Steven's side of the field and striking a critical hit into Skarmory; causing the Steel/Flying Element to faint.

"Skarmory, return!" called out Steven, holding out Skarmory's Pokeball and asking for its return.

A beam of thin red light projected from Skarmory's Pokeball, hitting the armored bird, and recalling it back in a mess of crimson light into the spherical hold.

"Thank you Skarmory for your hard work," praised Steven, "take a nice long rest."

Steven then took out his next Pokeball and threw it out onto the field, calling out:

"Aggron, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Steven's next Pokemon, his Steel/Rock Element Pokemon: Aggron.

"Agg-ron!" roared out Aggron as it appeared on the battlefield.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Absol vs. HC Steven's Aggron

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Aggron, begin with Metal Claw!"

Aggron began to charge at Absol with its left claw raised up and beginning to flash in a metallic hue of light.

"Absol, use Substitute!"

Absol suddenly flashed in a glow of white light and soon became enveloped in smog of white smoke. From the smoke that began to thin out appeared a small Pokedoll, which looked like a small grey monster, upon the marble battlefield. Aggron slashed the attack at the Substitute doll and saw that the Steel Element attack was absorbed by the doll.

"Very clever Beka," commented Steven again to Beka.

"Thanks," smiled Beka.

"But that doesn't mean we're over quite yet!" exclaimed Steven and called out: "Aggron, now use Iron Tail!"

Aggron's long black stone tail began to glow in a metallic light and swung out its tail toward the Substitute doll.

"Quick Absol, use Aerial Ace to evade!"

In another puff of smoke that surrounded the Substitute doll, Absol reappeared on the field and immediately vanished from its spot on the field. Aggron slammed its Iron Tail attack into the place where Absol once stood and hit only an empty target. Then, Absol reappeared near Aggron and slammed the Flying attack into Steven's Pokemon. Even thought the attack didn't cause much damage, it took a few slivers of Aggron's HP away as well as giving Steven the perfect chance to call out:

"Aggron, use Double-Edge!"

Since Absol was still close by to Aggron, Aggron made a powerful charge into Absol and knocked the Dark Element back to its side of the field where it crashed into the ground and suffered major damage, which caused its HP to slip into the red zone. It also caused Absol's Substitute to become useless as well and disappear.

"Absol!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you okay?"

"Ab," Absol said softly in a deep growl as it opened its crimson eyes and climbed back upon its black clawed and white pawed feet.

"Thanks Absol," said Beka, smiling to see her Pokemon was okay and still ready for battle.

"Your Absol is powerful in its endurance and determination Beka," said Steven, "but it's going to need more than that to bet Aggron and me! Aggron, now use Thunderbolt!"

From the two steel horns that projected upon Aggron's head came forth a glow of yellow light that began to spark and crackle in electricity and then a powerful lighting bolt shot out of the pair of horns toward Beka's Absol.

"Absol, use Quick Attack to evade and then switch to Iron Tail!"

With a powerful lunge forward, Absol made a mad dash from its position from the field and easily evaded Thunderbolt while surrounded in a bright flash due to Quick Attack's power and speed. Then, getting near Aggron with its Quick Attack, Absol made its quick exchange of attacks to Iron Tail; which caused its black tail to glow in a metallic hue and it swung the attack toward Aggron.

"Aggron, now use Cut!"

Aggron slashed its right claw at Absol, which now glowed in a white light, and sent out a powerful surge of white light.

"Absol, use Secret Power to defend!"

Absol's scythe blade glowed again in a white aura and swung the blade down toward Aggron's Cut, which released a powerful twirling light of white arrows that slammed into the Cut and negated the two attacks off. With a draw coming to pass, Absol immediately retreated back to its side of the field and awaited the next battle movements.

"Aggron, use Aerial Ace!"

Aggron suddenly vanished from its side of the field as it entered into its Aerial Ace attack. The Steel/Rock Element suddenly reappeared behind Absol and slammed the Flying attack in the Dark Element. The final blow to Absol caused the white canine-like creature to faint due to lost of its HP.

"Absol, return!" said Beka, holding out Absol's Pokeball out to her fallen Pokemon.

A red beam of light shot out and engulfed Absol's form, causing Absol to come back into the Pokeball and take a long rest from its battle.

"You battled amazingly Absol," Beka thanked her Pokeball that now contained Absol, "take a good rest."

Beka then clipped Absol's Pokeball onto her belt and brought forth another Pokeball into her right hand and threw it out, calling out:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

From the opened Pokeball came forth a blast of white light that slammed into the battlefield and caused Beka's Flygon to materialize upon the battlefield.

"Fly-gon!" screeched out Flygon in its battle cry.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. HC Steven's Aggron

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Aggron, use Aerial Ace again!"

Aggron once again vanished from its spot on the field and reappeared behind Flygon to slam the aerial attack into the Dragon/Ground Element's back.

"Flygon, use your Iron Tail!"

Thanks to Aggron being within close range of Flygon, Flygon's long light green and dark green patterned tail began to flash in a metallic hue and with a powerful swing, Flygon slammed the Steel Element attack into Aggron and caused a critical hit to steel and rock monster-like creature.

"Aggron, use Body Slam!"

Aggron, after recovering from the blow of Iron Tail, charged at Flygon in hopes of landing its Body Slam attack upon the dragonfly-like dragon Pokemon.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of red, orange, and yellow flames that melded together and flared out in a powerful blast of flames. The Flamethrower landed a direct hit into Aggron's chest and caused the Steel/Rock Element to be knocked back toward its side of the field with its HP now dipping in the reds.

"Don't give up!" shouted out Steven, "Use your Blizzard!"

Aggron opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of icy cold wind that bellowed out into a surging storm of snow, wind, and ice toward Flygon.

"Flygon, use Fire Blast!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful flash that took the form of a red, orange, and yellow flamed fireball. The fireball then stretched out and took the form of a five-pointed star, which then blew through and stopped the Blizzard attack from hitting its target.

"Aggron, use Aerial Ace again!"

Aggron disappeared again from its side of the field and once again slammed its fast-moving and never missing attack on Flygon.

"Flygon, use Steel Wing!"

After recovering from the blow of Aggron, Flygon immediately focused upon its next attack and flew at Aggron. Flygon's green and red outlined, diamond-shaped wings began to fully flash in a gleam of metal glow and slammed the Steel attack into Aggron, damaging Aggron even more to make its HP sink into slivers.

"Aggron, use Secret Power!"

Aggron opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful flare of white light that twirled and flew its way toward Flygon in the form of white arrows.

"Flygon, use Fly to evade!"

With a powerful downward blast of its wings, Flygon shot straight up toward the ceiling and evaded the oncoming Secret Power attack and levitated up near the cavern's roof in waiting for the next move. Then, lowering its green head and neck, Flygon made an aerial dive toward Aggron to commence the second part of Fly's move.

"Aggron, use Icy Wind!"

Aggron raised its head to target Flygon's dive bomb movement, opened its steel jaws, and unleashed a powerful windy surge of ice toward Flygon.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower to defend!"

While still diving, Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of flames down toward Aggron and sliced through the Icy Wind attack. The two attacks negated each other off as Flygon slammed its Fly attack into Aggron, causing the Steel/Rock Element to fall over and faint in defeat.

"Great job Flygon!" cheered Beka to her Flygon as Flygon unleashed a cry of thanks to its trainer.

"Aggron, return!" called out Steven, holding out Aggron's Pokeball and recalling his Pokemon back.

Aggron returned into its Pokeball in a flash of red light and Steven thanked it for a job well fought. Steven then pulled out a new Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Claydol, I choose you!"

From Steven's third Pokeball came forth his Psychic/Ground Element: Claydol.

"Clay-dol!" Claydol droned out in a low, deep voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. HC Steven's Claydol

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Claydol, use Rapid Spin to start things off!"

Claydol, who was quietly levitating upon the battlefield, suddenly began to spin in the air and soon it began to rapidly spin toward Beka's Flygon; who had now landed after Aggron's defeat and was awaiting for the next battle movements.

"Okay Flygon, let's start off with Gust to block!"

Flygon, who raised itself up due to its own Levitate ability, spread out its green and red outlined wings and began to beat them with a quick pulsing action that resembled that of a dragonfly's wing movement. From the vibrating wings generated a humming noise that sounded and echoed inside the cavern to create a hauntingly eerie song that triggered a powerful tornado blast of wind to blast up from the center of the battlefield and capture Claydol in the windy vortex. Claydol, who was still in Rapid Spin, felt the surge of Gust engulfed it and it caused it to spin faster; causing the Gust to blow apart from within and vanish and for it to become tired and stop using Rapid Spin.

"Claydol, use Cosmic Power!"

Claydol's body began to glow in a pale blue aura that caused illusions of galaxies and stars to swirl and appear around it, causing its Defense and Special Defense to rise.

"Beautiful," Beka said softly as she became entranced by the cosmos before her and then stated: "Flygon, use Focus Energy!"

Flygon narrowed its black eyes that were shielded in its red-dome like, transparent shields around its head and began to focus upon its chi; causing its critical hit ratio on its attacks to rise.

"Now Claydol, use Light Screen!"

Claydol's body began to glow in a flash of white light that caused a transparent shield of white to gleam and become invisible again along Steven's side of the field.

"Okay then," said Beka, getting the drift of this battle, "Flygon, use Screech!"

Flygon opened its mouth and from deep within its throat, it unleashed a powerful ear-splitting cry that made Claydol wince to the intensity of the attack and for its Defense to drop dramatically.

"Claydol, use Frustration!"

With a red pressure mark appearing along the side of Claydol's head, the Psychic/Ground Element charged at Flygon in hopes of delivering its Frustration attack upon the dragon.

"Flygon, use Hyper Beam!"

Flygon, seeing Claydol coming at it, raised its head to aim at the doll-like Pokemon, opened its mouth, formed a sphere of golden light within its mouth, and then unleashed the light out of its mouth in the form of a hyperactive golden beam of light. The Hyper Beam surged toward Claydol and caused Steven to yell out:

"Now switch to Protect!"

Immediately, Claydol balanced itself in the air in stopping upon its attack, set up a golden shield of light, and let the Hyper Beam bounce off it and become useless.

"Flygon, let's now try Hidden Power!"

Flygon's body began to gleam in a thin aura of white light that caused a series of spheres of white light to form around its dragon form. The tiny spheres began to rotate and spin around Flygon's body as they steadily began to grow in size and once they grew to capacity, Flygon unleashed its Hidden Power attack upon Claydol. The Hidden Power hit and slammed into Claydol with its various spheres, causing normal damage to the Psychic/Ground Element and for its HP to drop to the low greens.

"Claydol, use Flash!"

Claydol's pink eyes began to glow in a pale white light that suddenly blared out a powerful, eye-piercing glare of light that even caused Beka to shield her emerald eyes to the attack. Flygon screech to the blinding power of Flash's attack and caused its accuracy to drop slightly.

"Flygon, are you alright?" asked Beka.

"Fly," Flygon replied, shaking its head to rid itself of the uncomforting feeling of Flash and then nodding to its trainer that it was okay.

"Alright," said Beka nodding, "then let's use Hyper Beam again!"

Flygon opened its mouth once again and unleashed a powerful blast of golden light that seared across the air and aimed toward Claydol, only for Flygon to have "thought" to have seen Claydol and to have aimed it at the wrong direction and slammed the Hyper Beam into a wall.

'Oh no,' thought Beka, 'Flygon's lost its sense of direction…'

"Claydol, use Ice Beam!"

Claydol raised up its left arm and pointed out toward Flygon, sending out a flash of icy-blue light that coursed its way toward Flygon.

"Flygon, Protect!"

Flygon created a shield that surrounded its form in a gold aura and caused the Ice Beam to bound off and become useless in battle.

"Claydol, use Double Team!"

Claydol flashed for a brief moment in a white light and suddenly it and its various illusions surrounded Flygon upon the battlefield.

"Flygon, Swift!"

Flygon levitated several inches from battlefield and then began to make a powerful spin upon its giant wings, shooting out thousands of yellow star lights around its head from its mouth and taking out the Claydols. The Swift attack also slammed into the real Claydol and caused the Psychic/Ground Element to lose its HP to the yellows.

"Now Claydol, use your Rapid Spin again!"

Claydol began to spin rapidly again and spin its way toward Flygon in a blast of power.

'Hmm…' thought Beka, '…how can I defeat that Claydol? When it uses Rapid Spin…it can deflect off almost any attack. I wonder, what if an attack could work to contribute to Rapid Spin's backfire? I may have that move and I can use its full strength now that Light Screen is down…'

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath and aim it toward the base of Claydol's Rapid Spin!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful green surge of draconic flames that aimed toward the base of Claydol's Rapid Spin attack and suddenly surged up along the Rapid Spin attack and caught the attack on fire; creating a green tornado of dragon light. From within the attack, Claydol could be heard as the attack began to sink its HP down even further.

"No! Claydol!" exclaimed Steven, not knowing what to do.

"Now Flygon," said Beka, "finish this with Crunch!"

Claydol, having suffered major hits to its HP, began to slow down and die its attack off; now levitating from exhaustion. Meanwhile, with its teeth bared and glowing in wisps of dark light, Flygon made a powerful diving flight toward Claydol and in on strike, it used its attack upon Claydol; knocking the Psychic/Ground Element to the ground and for it to faint to the super effective attack.

"Alright!" exclaimed Beka, "Another awesome win Flygon!"

"Fly-gon!" cheered out Flygon in thanks.

"Claydol, return," said Steven, holding out Claydol's Pokeball and asking for Claydol to come back.

In a flash of red light, Claydol returned into its Pokeball in a beam of red light as Steven thanked his fallen Pokemon for a battle well fought. He then turned to look up at Beka and said:

"Well Beka, congratulations on beating the first half of my team."

"Oh…" said Beka, a bit surprised and blushing at Steven's compliment, "…well, you battled really well yourself Steven. This is a fun battle."

"Heh, thanks," Steven laughed softly, "I'm enjoy this battle as well Beka…but now, let's continue shall we?"

With that, he pulled out a fresh Pokeball and tossed it out onto the field; calling out:

"Cradily, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Steven's fourth Pokemon, the Grass/Rock Element Cradily.

"Cra-di-ly!" Cradily called out in a high-pitched voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Flygon vs. HC Steven's Cradily

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Cradily, begin with Constrict!"

Cradily's pink, tube-like petals that rested around the back of its green head suddenly shot out and ensnared around Flygon's form; binding the dragon to the attack.

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of green draconic flames down toward Cradily.

"Cradily, switch to Protect!"

Cradily immediately unraveled its now tentacle petals from around Flygon, with drew them back toward its head, and then engulfed itself in a golden aura; causing Flygon's Dragonbreath to bounce off and become useless.

"Flygon, use Crunch!"

Flygon, with its teeth bared and glaring in a black aura, came down at Cradily and landed the attack upon its huge, green, rock-like head. Cradily flinched away to its side of the field, shook off the attack and awaited Steven's next orders as Flygon glided back and landed on its side of the field.

"Cradily, use Bullet Seed!"

Cradily's black space on its head where its yellow eyes glowed from began to glow in a pale green light that was followed by thousands of bullet-like seeds that were shot out and aimed toward Flygon.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of red, orange, and yellow flames that coursed and blazed its way toward Cradily's Bullet Seed; incinerating the attack and causing it to become useless.

"Cradily, now use Hidden Power!"

Cradily's body began to glow in a pale white light that caused it to summon forth tiny spheres of white light that began to dance and rotate around the ancient Pokemon's green, plant-like form. Then, when the attack became fully powered, Cradily released the attack upon the field and toward Flygon.

"Flygon, use Swift!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed upon the field thousands of golden stars that streaked across the field and sliced through the Hidden Power attack. The Normal Element attack also slammed into Cradily, but since Cradily was a Rock/Grass Element, the attack only caused a slight sliver decrease to Cradily's HP.

"Cradily, now use Giga Drain!"

Cradily's yellow eyes suddenly began to flash in a light green light and aimed its gaze upon Flygon, focusing upon the Dragon/Ground Element before it. Flygon, suddenly catching the gaze of the Grass/Rock Element, suddenly felt a surge of energy hit it, like a powerful blow, and then the surge vanished. As the feeling left, Flygon suddenly collapsed upon on fours and began to pant heavily, feeling weak from the attack as the Giga Drain took away most of its HP. With some of Flygon's HP taken away, Beka watched as tiny orbs of green light floated from Flygon's body and absorbed into Cradily's green form; healing its wounds and recovering bits of its HP.

"Flygon, can you continue?" asked Beka.

"Fly," Flygon said, pushing up from its short, front arms and regaining balance upon its back feet.

"Okay," nodded Beka and said: "Flygon, let's try your Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of flames across the field at Cradily.

"Cradily, use Protect and then switch to Confuse Ray!"

Cradily once again summoned forth a golden shield of light that surrounded its form and protected it from the attack of Flamethrower as the attack simply deflected off. Then, after Flamethrower was gone, Cradily's yellow circular marks upon its head began to flicker in a pale purple light that was then shot out and spread out across Beka's side of the battling field.

"Flygon, use Protect!"

Flygon set up its own shield of golden light that covered its green dragon form and protected it from Confuse Ray's effect upon it.

"Cradily, use Constrict again!"

Cradily once again unveiled out its petal-like tentacles and shot them out across the field toward Flygon. Beka wasn't going to let last time's experience of the attack get to her again and then called out:

"Flygon, use Sand Tomb!"

Flygon began to beat upon its diamond-shaped wings that caused a high-pitched shrill to fill the air and for a surge of sand to engulf around Cradily. As the Ground Element attack took Cradily by surprise, it flinched into delivering its Constrict attack to Flygon and stopped the attack all together.

"Cradily, break free with Bullet Seed!"

From a green flash within the Sand Tomb, tiny flashes of light were seen hitting the Sand Tomb from the inside and caused the Ground Element attack to slice away from the center and died down from the Grass Element attack.

"Nice try Beka," smirked Steven.

"Well, it was worth a try," smiled Beka back, knowing that Steven was teasing with her.

"Okay then," said Steven and then called out: "Cradily, now use Double Team!"

In a flash of white light, Cradily was suddenly accompanied by mirror images of it self and surrounded Flygon.

"Flygon, use Earthquake!"

With a powerful beat of its green and red-outlined, diamond wings, Flygon took up into the air, did a looping flip, and came down upon the field; slamming its light green and dark green designed tail into the ground. From its tail came a slight tremor that followed up with a powerful blast of the earth that hit underneath all the Cradilys and eventually hitting the right one, causing major HP lost to the fossil-like Pokemon and for the illusions to disappear.

"Cradily, use Hidden Power!"

Cradily, once again, surrounded its form in a white light, formed the various spheres around its green form, and then shot out the fully powered attack upon the field toward Flygon.

"Flygon, use Fly!"

With its wings outstretched again, Flygon took to the ceiling of the cavern and evaded the oncoming Hidden Power attack. Then, when it reached near the top of the ceiling, it lowered its green head and neck down and then made a powerful dive down upon Cradily.

"Cradily, use Solarbeam!"

Cradily's petal-like appendages began to gleam in a yellow sparkling light that showed that sunlight, from an unknown source, was beginning to form the attack. Once fully powered, Cradily's appendages began to flash in a white light that was then bursted forth from the black section of its head in the form of a beam of bright light. Beka tried to call out for Flygon to evade, but the Solarbeam moved too fast and immediately slammed into Flygon. Flygon could feel the surge of bright, burning energy absorb into its body and weakening it, but Flygon didn't want to go down without a fight and with its will power, it forced itself through Solarbeam and slammed its Fly attack upon Cradily. Then, with both attacks delivered, Cradily and Flygon both collapsed and fainted to the power of the attacks.

"Flygon, return!" called out Beka, holding out Flygon's Pokeball and asking for Flygon to return.

"Cradily, return as well!" called Steven, holding out Cradily's Pokeball before him.

The two trainers recalled back their Pokemon in red beams of light, thanked them for jobs well done, and then turned back to the battlefield. Steven then took out his Pokeball and threw it out, calling out:

"Armaldo, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Steven's Armaldo upon the battlefield.

"Ar-mal-do!" called out Armaldo in a low, sort of rash voice.

Beka then took out her next Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

In another flash of white light, Milotic appeared upon the marble battlefield in its coiling position.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in its heavenly voice.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Milotic vs. HC Steven's Armaldo

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Armaldo, begin with Cut!"

Armaldo's crab-like claws began to glow in a flash of white light and once they did, Armaldo made a powerful charge toward Milotic.

"Milotic, use Twister!"

Milotic then raised up its fan-like tail, split the scales apart, and unleashed a powerful blast of wind toward Armaldo. The Twister then seeped around Armaldo's form and trapped the Rock/Bug Element within the windy vortex, seeping the Dragon attack into its armored form.

"Armaldo, break free with Fury Cutter!"

With its claws glowing in a pale green-yellow aura, Armaldo began to furious slash at the Twister attack that surrounded it and from the power of its attack; Armaldo was able to break the Twister that surrounded it away and to remain standing strong upon the battlefield.

"Now Armaldo, use Mud-Slap!"

Armaldo slashed out its right claw across the air before it and as it did, a shot of brown mud flung out and made its way toward Milotic.

"Milotic, use Water Pulse!"

Milotic opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful supersonic blast in the form of three watery rings, which soon came together and formed a sphere of blue light. The Water Pulse attack then shot into Mud-Slap, breaking apart the watery attack, and slammed into Armaldo's chest; causing a slight drop of HP to the fossil Pokemon.

"Armaldo, use Body Slam!"

Armaldo came at Milotic in a full powered charge in hopes of landing its powerful Body Slam into the Water Element's form.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"

Milotic opened its mouth again and this time, it unleashed a powerful, concentrated surge of water toward the oncoming Armaldo.

"Now use Aerial Ace to dodge Armaldo!"

Armaldo, hearing Steven's new order come into its hearing, immediately jumped into the air and vanished from its spot in the air; causing Milotic's Hydro Pump to blast through and hit only an empty target. Suddenly, in an immediate instant, Armaldo appeared right behind Milotic and slammed its Flying Element attack into Milotic's side; causing an HP drop of high yellow to Milotic.

"Milotic, quick! Use your Water Pulse again!"

Milotic opened its mouth again and unleashed another of its Water Pulse, and with Armaldo having its back currently to Milotic, the Water Pulse hit its target and caused another massive blow to the Rock/Bug Element's HP points and for the force of the blow to send it back on Steven's side of the field.

"Armaldo, use Secret Power!"

Armaldo opened its mouth and unleashed a line of light that began to spiral toward Milotic and transform into tiny white arrows as they followed the leading one toward the opponent.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

Milotic raised up its fanned tail over the top of its water-drop head and unleashed an icy blast of white and blue light as it danced like freezing lighting toward Armaldo's Secret Power. The two attacks collided and negated off each other, becoming useless in this battling round.

"Armaldo, use Cut!"

Once again, Armaldo's claws began to glow in a flash of white light that caused the ancient Pokemon to dash out toward Milotic and to hopefully land its Normal Element attack upon Milotic.

"Milotic, use Iron Tail!"

Milotic's pink, sky-blue, and black outlined scaled tail began to suddenly flash into a hue of metallic light and then swung out its tail toward Armaldo.

"Now Armaldo, jump!"

With a powerful push of its feet from the ground, Armaldo became air-borne and leapt above Milotic.

"Now use your Mud-Slap Armaldo!"

With another powerful air swipe from Armaldo's right claw, Steven's Pokemon unleashed another Ground Element attack and caused it to slam into Milotic's face. Milotic slammed its ruby eyes shut as the Mud-Slap hit it in the face and caused it Milotic to rapidly shake its head hard to try and shake off the excess mud that now caked its light cream peach toned face.

"Milotic!" exclaimed Beka, seeing her aquatic Pokemon in trouble of thrashing due to it not being able to currently see.

"Now Armaldo, use Slash!"

Armaldo raised up its left claw up above its head, caused it to glow in a white light, and then brought the claw down upon Milotic, landing a critical hit upon the Water Element and taking out the rest of its HP points, but Milotic and Beka weren't going to give up just yet and Beka called out her for her Milotic to use:

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"

Although it couldn't see where Armaldo was at, Milotic did feel where Armaldo struck at and without hesitation; Milotic opened its mouth and, even though it risked a miss, unleashed another powerful surge of water. Armaldo felt the power of Hydro Pump slam into its chest and caused the Rock/Bug Element to cry out in pain and be shot out across the field. With both attacks delivered and both being very powerful, both Pokemon crashed upon the field and once again, a double KO occurred with both opponents fainting.

"Milotic, return!" called out Beka, holding out Milotic's Pokeball.

"Armaldo, return as well!" called out Steven, as he held out Armaldo's Pokeball.

Both trainers' Pokeballs unleashed a homing beam of red light that engulfed their fallen Pokemon and recalled them back into their Pokeballs. After they recalled back their Pokemon and thanked them for a battle well fought, both Beka and Steven stared up at each other from their respected positions on the battlefield.

"Well now Beka," said Steven with a smile, "you are one of a few handful of trainers who have been able to take on and defeat five of my Pokemon team members. I must say, you are a powerful trainer."

"Oh," said Beka with a slight blush, "thank you Steven. In fact, you are very strong trainer as well…but of course, you are the Champion of Hoenn."

"Heh," chuckled Steven, with a slight blush occurring upon his face to this compliment, "well now, I say…let's get this next round of our Champion battle on its way, now shall we Beka?"

"Sure," smiled Beka, taking her next Pokeball in her hand, "I'm ready!"

"Okay then," smiled Steven, taking his last Pokeball into his hand and throwing it out upon the battlefield, calling out: "and now Beka! Face my most powerful Pokemon that I hold within my team! Metagross, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Steven's final and most powerful Pokemon that the Steel Champion held: Metagross.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Metagross in a deep low voice, its deep blue metallic form larger and darker than Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal.

Beka then took out her next Pokeball and threw it, calling forth:

"Salamence, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" roared out Salamence that followed out with an outburst of its Dragonbreath.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Salamence vs. HC Steven's Metagross

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Metagross, begin with Iron Defense!"

Metagross' body began to gleam in a bright metallic luster that shimmered all over its blue steel form and caused its Defense Status to greatly rise.

"Salamence, use Focus Energy!"

Salamence narrowed its black eyes into slanting gazes as it began to focus tightly upon its chi and to help raised its chances on getting a critical hit upon its opponent.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross opened its blue steel jaw to reveal the darkness of its black mouth, which followed with the formation of a blue and grey colored orb of light that began to form in its mouth and then when the celestial attack was fully charged, Metagross unleashed the attack and sent it out streaking across the field toward Salamence.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath!"

Salamence opened its mouth and then unleashed a powerful stream of green flames that shot out across the field toward Metagross' oncoming Meteor Mash. The two attacks collided and caused a brief explosion, sending thick grey smoke upon the field and moments later, the smoke cleared so that the next set of moves could be delivered.

"Metagross, now use Body Slam!"

Metagross, lifting itself up upon its disk-shaped body that now began to levitate above the field and tucking in its giant steel, spider-like legs, began to make a spinning charge toward Salamence, looking almost like a UFO, in hopes of delivering its Body Slam.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

Salamence opened its draconic mouth once again and this time it unleashed a powerful surge of flames that blazed across the air at hot temperatures.

"Metagross, now switch to Shadow Ball!"

Metagross immediately stopped its spinning charge toward Salamence, skidded to a halt upon its steel legs, opened its jaw, formed a black and purple sphere of ghostly light, and then shot out the attack toward the oncoming Flamethrower. As before with the previous attack, the two attacks of Ghost and Fire slammed into one another, caused another cloud of smoke to envelope the field, and for the round to be yet another draw.

"Metagross, use Metal Claw!"

Metagross once again floated upon its disk form and came at Salamence with its right front claw now begin to gleam a metallic light.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower once more!"

Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed another Flamethrower toward Metagross.

"Metagross, now switch and use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross immediately killed off its Metal Claw attack, opened up its mouth, formed a sphere of blue-grey light from within, and shot out the attack. With Metagross being within close range, the Meteor Mash sliced into the Flamethrower, blazed through, and slammed its attack hard into Salamence's chest; causing the Dragon/Flying Element to roar in pain and to flinch backwards.

"Salamence!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you alright?"

"Sal!" roared out Salamence, showing that it wasn't going to give up and stood firm in its place.

"Alright!" said Beka and then called out: "Go Salamence and use your Fire Blast!"

Salamence opened its mouth again, this time forming a sphere of red, orange, and yellow light, and unleashed the sphere of light out across the field. As the fireball progressed, it grew and stretched out into the form of a five-pointed star and blazed out faster toward Metagross.

"Metagross, use Hyper Beam!"

Metagross opened its mouth again, this time forming a sphere of golden light, and shot out the attack toward Salamence's Fire Blast. The two attacks collided again in a powerful surge of might, but it was shown that Metagross, once again, got its Hyper Beam through Salamence's Fire Blast, destroying the attack and searing toward the dragon. The Hyper Beam immediately slammed into Salamence and caused a critical hit to the blue dragon, thus a sudden knock out to Salamence's HP and caused the Pokemon to faint.

"Salamence, return!" called out Beka, holding out her Pokeball.

From the held out sphere came forth a thin line of red light that pierced into Salamence's form, turned the fallen dragon into a flash of crimson light, and recalled back into its Pokeball.

"Salamence, I'm very proud of you," praised Beka, "thank you for your effort."

Beka then looked out upon the battlefield, seeing that she even hasn't put a scratch, or dent, into Steven's Metagross. Truly, it was a powerful Pokemon that Steven had raised ever since he was ten years old. Beka then took her last Pokeball into her right gloved hand and held it up to her chest.

_Okay, _thought Beka within the deepest reaches of her mind, _this is it…let's show Steven what we got my friend… _

Beka then threw out her final Pokeball out into the battlefield and called out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's final Pokemon, as well as her very first and strongest, Blaziken.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken, flaring its wrists in bursts of flames as it prepared for the final showdown against Steven.

Battle Situation:

Beka's Blaziken vs. HC Steven's Metagross

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Metagross, begin this final round with your Scary Face!"

Metagross began to show a darken glare upon its face as it narrowed its crimson eyes upon Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Sword Dance!"

With its grey palms outstretched, a flicker of flames sparked from the palms and soon became fiery swords. Clutching the swords of light, Blaziken began to perform a ritual dance that increased its Attack and caused it to ignore Metagross' Scary Face.

"Metagross, use Agility!"

Metagross, while tucking in its long spider-like steel legs into its plate-like body and beginning to levitate upon the field, began to weave back and forth across its own side of the battlefield as its Speed increased as well.

"Blaziken, use Bulk Up!"

Blaziken closed its yellow and blue eyes closed, took in a deep breath of air, and then exhaled; causing its Attack and Defense to rise.

"Now Metagross, use Brick Break!"

Still within its levitating mode, Metagross shot out across the field toward Blaziken with its left front claw glowing in a burnt-red color and extended out for an attack.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its red beak and then from deep within its throat, a flash of orange and golden flames spewed out in a blast of fiery light that burned and seared through the air toward the oncoming Metagross.

"Now Metagross, switch to Protect!"

Metagross stopped where it was, immediately sent out the rest of its steel legs from outside of its body, planted its legs onto the marble field, and set up a golden shield of light around its form; blocking Blaziken's Flamethrower and deflecting the attack off.

"Now Metagross, use Earthquake!"

Metagross raised up upon its back legs with its front legs rising high above its form and then it brought down its front legs to crash into the ground, causing shockwaves to form from where it hit and then followed with powerful surges of Earthquake to come forth and blaze toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, jump to evade!"

Lowering itself upon its red and yellow designed legs like a spring, Blaziken made a tremendous leap into the air and evaded the Earthquake which passed by underneath it and died away after missing its target.

"Now use Flamethrower again Blaziken!"

Blaziken opened its red beak again and once again unleashed its orange and golden hued stream of flames down upon the battlefield toward Metagross.

"Metagross, use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

Metagross then suddenly vanished from its spot on the field and caused the Flamethrower attack to crash into an empty target on the marble field. Metagross then suddenly appeared behind the still aerial Blaziken and then slammed its Flying Element attack into Blaziken's back, causing Blaziken to be slammed onto the field and for its HP to drop dramatically to the yellow levels.

'Oh man…' thought Beka, with a drop of sweat running down the side of her face, '…I didn't catch that Aerial Ace in time…'

As she thought of this, Blaziken had climbed back upon the marble field, clutched its fists again to form flames around its wrists, and let out a bellowing cry to continue on with the battle. Beka nodded at Blaziken's readiness for battle and called out:

"Okay Blaziken, let's use Earthquake as well!"

Blaziken raised up its right leg high in the air and then brought it back down to the field with a powerful, massive slam. As the foot slammed hard into the ground, shockwaves became visible from under its foot as well as a powerful blast of white light that streaked toward Metagross; who had landed back on its side of the field as Blaziken recovered from its attack.

"Metagross, use Protect!"

Metagross set up another shield of golden light around its metallic form and deflected off the Earthquake that Blaziken had delivered to it.

"Now Blaziken, use Double Team!"

With a gleam of white light from around its form, Blaziken and its illusions surrounded Metagross in a circle on the field.

"Metagross, use Swift!"

Metagross opened its mouth, levitated off the ground, and began to spin around where it was on the field as it unleashed powerful flashes of star-like lights around the field. The Swift attack sliced through and destroyed all the Blaziken illusions as well as hitting and striking the real Blaziken with a few slivers of its HP knocked off.

"Okay Blaziken, use Overheat!"

Taking a risk on this highly powered move, Beka held faith within her Blaziken and knew that it could do it. Blaziken, hearing the command come into its hearing, opened its red beak, began to charge a glowing hearth deep within its throat, and then unleashed a powerful surge of golden and orange flames that melded together and wrapped around with white flames. With Metagross now slowing down its spinning from Swift, it was caught off guard by Blaziken's attack and the attack slammed into it; causing massive damage to the Steel/Psychic Element's HP and for it to drop to the reds.

"No! Metagross!" exclaimed Steven at the power of Blaziken's Overheat.

Metagross clutched onto the ground upon its metal legs as it stood to regain its balance and to remain strong in the battle. Meanwhile, Blaziken dropped to its right knee and began to pant heavily, with Beka watching to see that a veil of red light flowed down Blaziken's form and absorbed into the ground; showing that its Special Attack status had drop dramatically due to Overheat.

"I'm impressed Beka," said Steven, "you taught your Blaziken a very powerful Fire move that allowed for it to get massive damage upon my Metagross."

"Well, thank you Steven," complimented Beka, "but your Metagross is pretty impressive itself."

"Thank you," nodded Steven and said: "and now…let's continue. Metagross, use Take Down!"

Metagross levitated off of its legs again and then made a powerful surge toward Blaziken in hopes of hitting the Fire/Fighting Element with its attack.

"Blaziken, dodge!"

Blaziken quickly made a powerful lunge to its right that caused Metagross to blaze by and miss its target.

"Now use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken then came from behind Metagross and with its right fist lowered and glowing in a bright white light, Blaziken brought up the attack toward Metagross and got closer to its blue metallic form…

"I'm sorry about this Beka," said Steven and called out: "Metagross, Psychic!"

Metagross immediately whipped around and turned to face the oncoming Blaziken. Then, its crimson eyes flashed in a bright blue aura and focused its telekinetic energy upon its opponent. Blaziken was suddenly surrounded in a blue outline of light that forced Blaziken's body to stop to this power and to freeze it where it stood. Blaziken was then suddenly raised up toward the top of the cavern's ceiling and was frozen within the psychic vortex.

"No! Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka, "Try to break free out of that Psychic!"

Blaziken struggled under the powerful force field that held it frozen in its place, trying to escape but proved to be useless. Beka just stood there frozen in her place, trying to think of some way to defeat Psychic and get Blaziken out safe, but she was running out of time as Steven called out:

"Metagross, finish this off with Meteor Mash!"

Metagross opened its mouth, formed a dark bluish-grey sphere of light, and shot out the attack at Blaziken. Beka couldn't help it but watch as the Meteor Mash shot toward Blaziken in a powerful blaze of light.

'There's nothing I can do…' thought Beka as she watched hopelessly, '…even if Blaziken could use a Fire move…it's Special Attack is down and won't stand up against that Meteor Mash…and with Metagross still using Psychic, Blaziken can't escape…could this be…no…I can't give up! Not now!'

"Blaziken," Beka was about to call out, but then she saw it was too late.

Meteor Mash had hit its target…causing smoke to envelope around Blaziken's form…the cry of Blaziken filled the cavern walls, echoing into Beka's ears…then, the drop of the Fire/Fighting Element from its high perch commenced; causing Beka to run from her trainer box and to run after her fallen Pokemon.

"BLAZIKEN!" Beka screamed as her arms reached for her fallen Pokemon.

"Metagross, capture Blaziken with Psychic!"

Beka looked up to see her Blaziken's rate of fall was decreasing and for a blue aura of light to surround its fire bird form. Beka reached and took Blaziken's upper body into her arms as Metagross softly placed its opponent onto the ground. Beka knelt with her Blaziken, her very first Pokemon, and look up into its face.

"Blaziken," Beka asked, "are you…okay?"

"Blaz…" Blaziken mustered, before it fell limp into Beka's arms; fainting from the battle.

_I…_thought Beka, the deepest parts of her mind caressing her brain, _…I lost…my very first lost… _but then, a soft smile pressed against her face, _…at least now…I know I'm not some perfect being…I'm myself…_

"Beka?" came Steven's voice as he toward her.

Beka could then feel Steven knell beside her and placed an arm across her shoulders.

"Hey," Steven asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," smiled Beka, "in fact…I'm happy to know that I am a Pokemon trainer…_for real_…

"Huh?" asked Steven, "What are you talking about?"

"Steven," said Beka, "you were the very first person to hand me my defeat…no one else could defeat me, for I would always win or be tied…"

"Oh," said Steven, "I see."

"Yeah," said Beka, "but I'm not angry or sad…I'm glad because I know my Pokemon battled their hardest and they helped me to win the victories I won today. I'm proud of them all…" Beka then took Blaziken's Pokeball and held it to her Pokemon, "…Blaziken, thank you so much for the battle. Return!"

From Blaziken's Pokeball bursted forth a stream of red light that formed around its bird-like form and zapped back into the Pokeball in a red beam of light. Beka then stood, along with Steven, and stuck out her hand to him, saying:

"Thank you so much for the battle Steven…you proved to me that I have a lot more training to do to get stronger and much more to discover into being a good Pokemon trainer."

Steven softly laughed and took Beka's hand and said:

"Well, you're welcome Beka. You battled with grace, power, trust, and love for you and your Pokemon. Even thought you lost…you will always be a champion in my eyes…"

"Oh come now," joked Beka, "I don't need sympathy in a lost."

"Heh," chuckled Steven.

After he let out his soft laugh, Steven brought Beka into his arms and pressed a deep hug around her form. Beka quietly slipped her arms around his waist and hugged Steven as well. The two embraced like this for a while as off in the distance, tiny drops of water dripped from the ancient stalactites that hung from the ceiling…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, the final chapter to this story unfolds as Beka takes a journey back through her memories in Hoenn and back home as well…


	62. Beka Goldheart

Before the final chapter commences, I would like to state that the song "Home" by Michael Buble doesn't belong to me, as well as the OC Jack Cameron who belongs to fellow author Jack of Blades.

Beka Goldheart

After exchanging some final words and good-byes to Steven, Beka had made her way back out of the Meteor Falls and was on the road that would lead her back south toward Rustboro City. Standing outside in the mid afternoon day made Beka take in a deep breath of fresh air that gently blew upon the breeze and for the sun's gentle rays to beam down and absorb softly into her form. Everything felt so different to Beka now that she was handed her first defeat by Steven. The air seemed to feel a bit crisp around her, the sun seemed to shine a bit brighter in the sky, and the feelings of uncertainty that had brewed and swam within her were gone and drowned out. Beka took in a deep breath and sighed it out softly, she was a whole new person now and it was time for her to head back to Littleroot Town; her new home. She then reached down with her right hand and gently fingered upon Flygon's Pokeball, but then suddenly stopped; as if something was preventing her from taking hold of the Pokeball and calling forth her dragon.

"No," said Beka softly, "my Pokemon all deserve a long, good rest…I think it will be best if I take the journey back to Littleroot on foot. On my own…"

Beka gently laid her right hand to rest back to her side and then adverted her gaze back up to the sky.

"Well," Beka commented to herself, "if I'm going home…I mind as well get started."

Beka then knelled down and reached into her green messenger bag, rummaging through the many objects, and memories, that she held with that bag.

'I owe one to Professor Birch,' Beka thought, 'this bag he gave me has been a big help on my Pokemon adventure in this world and…'

Suddenly, something hard, yet bendable hit her gloved fingers and she immediately pulled the object out. Beka saw that she had grab a hold of the rim to Edgar's blue and white Pokemon League hat, with the light bluish-green design of the Pokemon League etched upon the front. Beka stared at the hat for a brief moment and thought:

'Edgar…you, as well as Brendan, May, Benen, Vanessa, and others, have been such good friends to me. Without you guys, I can't image what life would have been like in this world. We've had so many adventures together, both fun and serious in manner. But you Edgar…you seemed to be the most important, close friend that I could ever have…but I wonder…why did you leave without saying good-bye to me? Not even giving me a farewell hug? Was it something I said or did?'

Beka sighed softly as she gazed upon Edgar's hat and then, taking the front of the rim in her hand, she placed the League hat upon her head and snuggled it down upon her head; letting her strands of shoulder-length red hair wave down around it and blow softly in the wind.

"Well," she said to herself, "let's go…"

And with that, she began to make her way down toward Rustboro City...

"_Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris_ _and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know"_

Beka had made her way down south and soon reached a small body of water beside her to her left. She stood there for a brief moment, gazing out upon the lake's surface and wondering about the other events and travels that had happened to her on her journey.

'So much has happened on my journey in Hoenn,' Beka thought, 'this is where all my firsts happened in the Pokemon World. My first acquirement of Pokemon, my first battles, my first experience in becoming a trainer. I know one thing is for sure, I've enjoyed every accept of what this world has to offer and I owe so much to this land…'

Suddenly, the sounds of a deep bellow filled the air that caused Beka to cast her hazel gaze upwards. She saw flying above her was a Dragonite, along with someone else riding on its back that looked awfully familiar to Beka.

"Jack?" asked Beka to her self as she saw the brown hair trainer.

Jack, who had happened to look down and see Beka walking along the road and staring up at him, turned to his Dragonite and said:

"Ryu, let's land!"

"Brao!" came the reply of Ryu as it folded in its small orange and light green wings toward its body and lowered itself toward the ground.

With a soft thud upon its draconic feet, Ryu landed on the ground near Beka and lowered itself down in order for Jack to side off of its back. After kicking his feet over to one side of Ryu, Jack slide off the dragon's back and landed with a light thud upon the ground.

"Beka," said Jack softly, "what are doing out here alone by yourself? Where are the others?"

"Oh," said Beka, "I came up to Meteor Falls to battle against Steven Stone. The others are back in Littleroot; I came up here by myself."

"I see," said Jack, "how did you fair against Steven?"

"I lost," said Beka.

"Oh," Jack said softly, "well, you win some, you lose some right?"

"Yeah," Beka said, nodding softly.

"Well," said Jack, "if the gang is back in Littleroot, I mind as well head over there as well. Want a lift?"

"No thanks," said Beka, shaking her head and waving her hand softly, "I think I'm taking the walk to Littleroot alone, but thank you for the offer Jack."

"Sure, anytime," said Jack, jumping back upon Ryu's back and then calling out: "Ryu! Let's Fly to Littleroot!"

"Brao!" called out Ryu, extending out its short wings, flapping them for a few seconds, and then making a powerful jump into the sky.

Beka watched as the two picked up a rising air current and then rode off South, in the direction she was heading in.

'Upon that Dragonite, Jack will make it to Littleroot in a while,' thought Beka, 'it'll take me about two days on foot, but what's the rush? Can't a trainer enjoy the scenery?'

Bringing the rim of the hat a bit lower over her face as she looked up into the sky, Beka smiled and continued the walk on…

"_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that"_

Beka had then reached the outreaches of Rustboro City near dinner time and decided to take a quick break to eat and continue the journey to Littleroot. Stopping at the Rustboro Pokemon Center, Beka had given her Pokemon to Nurse Joy in hopes that she would heal her Pokemon back to full health. Nurse Joy was glad to do so and took Beka's Pokemon with her for healing. Knowing it would take awhile for her Pokemon to be fully healed, Beka decided to check out what was going on in the cafeteria for dinner. Beka, having order a bowl of ramen and a glass of sweetened iced tea, then took her dinner and sat at a table and began to prepare for her meal. After breaking apart her chopsticks, Beka gently rummaged through the broth of her meal, grabbed a hold of a few noodles, and then gently began to eat her piping hot meal gingerly. Beka then adverted her hazel gaze out toward a window that she was sitting near and stared out across the city; watching the golden sun silently dip below the buildings and skyscrapers of the urban forest and for the colors of the sky to ablaze in a glory of pinks, oranges, yellows, blues, purples, grays, and whites. The sky then began to remind her of something else, the colors swirling and mixing together as if they were in battle over who was more brilliant than whom.

'Well,' Beka began to think again, 'my journey in Hoenn was certainly one amazing journey…one that I _really _wasn't expecting…'

Beka then quietly closed her hazel eyes shut and began to elaborate on a certain role that mostly made up and brought her into the Pokemon World: assessing the role as The Emerald of Hoenn. With three teams of Magma, Aqua, and Sky upon her heels every waking second on her journey for a purpose of greed. World domination…destroying the opposing team in order to get that certain goal accomplished…capturing the 'key' to their plans…

As she thought of about the three teams of Hoenn, Beka quietly ate her meal and finished rather quickly. She then got up, proceeded to the main office of the Center, picked up her Pokemon from Nurse Joy, and then slipped out of the Center and made her way out of Rustboro City…

"_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home"_

Nightfall had soon fallen and Beka was all alone within the depths of Petalburg Woods. It was here that Beka captured her first Pokemon, her Vibrava and Bagon. Beka had always wondered how come she was able to find two rare Pokemon like them in the vicinity of Petalburg Woods?

'True, they were never able to be caught with this forest in the game,' thought Beka, 'but then again, a lot of things have happened that didn't occur in the game or anime of Pokemon…'

After trekking about half-way through the forest, Beka soon began to feel tired and let out a soft yawn; in which she quickly covered her mouth with her gloved hand.

'Man…I'm kind of beat,' Beka thought to herself, '…maybe I'll just camp out here for tonight…'

Beka then began to look for a place to set up a small resting area. She soon found one in a clearing within the forest, showing the thick, out-stretched arms of the giant trees forming a circle above her head that revealed the majestic outing of the night sky. Beka, with a smile upon her face, set down her messenger bag on the ground and gently feel back in the lush green grass under her. The slender blades of the grass gently rubbed against her form and gave her soft cushioning to her body. Beka continued to advert her gaze up toward the night sky and the various celestial forms that dotted the sky. These included the luminous Milky Way that outstretched and casted like a white shadow, the faint glow of the moon as it began to slow wane away to a new moon, and to the hundreds of stars that dotted like heavenly diamonds.

"Just beautiful…" said Beka softly, taking a deep breath of relief.

Beka then felt the faint coolness of a passing wind gently blow through the forest, causing the trees above to play their leaves in song and for the grass to rustle and join in to the Wood's music. With her gaze still to the sky, Beka thought:

'I wonder when Rayquaza will come? It said it was going to let me go home and visit my parents tonight…but where is it?'

Beka then let out another yawn, this one a bit longer and louder in the name of sleep. She then also felt her eyelids growing heavy in fatigue as if a silent voice was beckoning her to slip away into nature's greatest comfort.

'Well…' Beka thought, '…a…a little bit of shut eye…can't do me any…any…harm…'

Beka then completely drifted into a deep sleep, letting the darkness of her mind drift her into a dream-like state…into another plain of existence…another place called home…

The woods suddenly began to flash in a green aura, followed by the familiar call of the Legendary of the Sky, and then died away softly to the still blowing wind…

"_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me"_

Beka felt everything around her was flashing by her within her dream-like state. The darkness of the twilight-zone phenomenon flying past her like dark birds flying away from an unexpecting threat upon them. White flashes containing the memories of her experiences in Hoenn zooming by her like silent ghosts as she, surrounded in a thin green aura, was being pulled by some unknown force toward another end of this plane of existence.

_Emerald…_came the voice of Rayquaza into her mind, …_open your eyes and welcome back home…_

Beka immediately opened her eyes and she saw that she was standing upon a gray sidewalk. It was nighttime and the glowing hearth of a lamppost illuminated her form from the night. Beka looked down to see she was still in her trainer clothes and that she was still in her current form. She didn't change back to the old Beka…the old self from before she entered the Pokemon World…she was still, the Hoenn Beka…

"How-How come I didn't change back?" Beka asked herself.

"Because you have earned that," came a voice behind her, "with the travel that you have journey, you have not only gained friends and adventures, but also a new, fresh look…"

Beka immediately turned around and saw she wasn't alone. A young man stood tall and well built before her with green hair that seemed to have four points protruding from his sides, two pointed up and above his ears and two pointing down and back against his face, and was shoulder length. He also had dazzling golden eyes that hued a beautiful topaz under the night's glow and wore an ancient attire that was dyed green, long sleeved, and had distinct markings of Rayquaza all over it.

"R-Rayquaza?" asked Beka meekly.

"Yes Emerald," nodded Rayquaza with a smile, "I think it be best if I await for you here when you are ready to return to the Pokemon World and after all…I always wondered what a human form would make me look like. Always times for firsts, right?"

A soft, deep chuckle came forth from human Rayquaza's throat as Beka softly smiled at the now human Legendary.

"But enough of me," said Rayquaza, "Emerald…go and meet your family…"

Rayquaza silently lifted up an index finger and pointed toward something behind Beka. Beka turned and saw the familiar outline of a white house along a rocky driveway. Beka's heart nearly skipped a beat as she saw the house.

"Home…" said Beka, with soft tears beading from her hazel eyes and immediately made a mad dash toward the building.

Running up and jumping upon the wooden deck, Beka reached for the door handle of the front door and turned the brass knob. Seeing it was open, Beka turned the knob and dashed inside. She now stood within the kitchen of her home, the white painted room filled with a warm smell of welcoming, as tears of joy gently trickled down her face.

"I'm…home…" Beka said softly.

"Who's in there?" came the gruff voice of a man as his footsteps thudded toward the kitchen from the hallway.

"D-Dad?" asked Beka, calling out toward the voice.

Silence over came the atmosphere, which then followed up with the sounds of rushing footsteps and with the appearance of a man, in his late forties with salt-and-pepper colored hair that was thinning around the top, light brown eyes, and wore a white collared shirt and brown pants. The man stood there with a look of shock in his eyes and asked softly:

"B-Beka? Is that you?"

Suddenly, from behind the man came a woman, in her late forties as well, with black hair, hazel eyes, and wore a blue dress, and looking out with the man as well.

"Beka?" the woman asked, with a deep trembling in her throat of uncertainty.

"Mom!" exclaimed Beka, with more tears streaming down her face.

Beka couldn't help but to burst into more cries of happiness to see her family and immediately ran toward them as they held out their arms to receive their missing daughter.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so happy to see you!" said Beka, as she ran into her parents' tight, loving hug and embraced her close to them.

The family of three, reunited once again, all began to cry tears of joy in the name of reunion and love.

"Oh sweetie," said Beka's father, "what happened to you? Where have you been?"

"Yes, please tell us dear," weeped Beka's mother, "where you kidnapped? Did you run away?"

"No," said Beka, "Mom…Dad…you're not going to believe this, but…I went to another world."

"Another world?" asked Beka's mother.

"Yeah," said Beka, "I went to the Pokemon World!"

Silence overcame the two grown-ups as they stared at each other with looks of disbelief at one another.

"Don't be silly Beka," said Beka's father, "tell me the truth…what happened to you? Seriously…"

"But I am telling you the truth," said Beka, "I am serious. I did actually go to the Pokemon World! It exists on another plane of existence!"

"Beka, please don't upset your mother and I over false accusation," said Beka's father, who was seeming to become hardened at the fact that his daughter was lying to him.

"But I'm telling you the truth!" exclaimed Beka, "I actually did go to a world with…"

"That's enough Beka," said her father, "let's…let's just put that aside for now and let's talk…"

"You…you think I'm lying? Don't you?" said Beka softly, staring at her parents in disbelief.

"Sweetie," said her mother, "what you're talking about is…just a silly old game that only small kids play with. Just a craze that took the world by storm years ago and is now dying out of existence."

"But," said Beka softly, "it's for real…"

"Beka," said Beka's father, "please, enough of the cover ups…tell us the truth, what happened to you?"

"I told you," said Beka.

"And it's a lie!" yelled out Beka's father, with tears of anger and sadness beginning to form from his eyes, "How can you even believe that some stupid kid's game actually exist? You're using this to cover the truth, aren't you? I bet that's what the kidnappers told you so that they can cover their tracks…you were probably harmed by them, weren't you Beka?"

"Dad! I wasn't kidnapped!" exclaimed Beka, trying her hardest to explain the truth to her father.

"Then why did you run away?" her father said, now brimming with rage, "What was so bad that you couldn't have simply talked this over with us? We knew you were having a hard time in school from peers and we tried to help you but before we could give to you our help, you simply vanished without a trace!"

"I didn't run away either!" exclaimed Beka, with tears streaming down her faceunder thepressure.

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Beka's father yelled at the top of his lungs at her, causing Beka to slam onto the kitchen tiled floor and sob into her green and white gloved hands.

The pressure was hitting hard into Beka, knowing that there was no other possible way of explaining the truth.

"I don't know what to say…" said Beka, sobbing harder into her hands, "…what to do…what to prove to you the truth…"

Suddenly, after Beka spoke, a high-pitched popping noise filled the air and for a flash of warmth to occur beside Beka, followed by someone, or something, calling out in a deep voice:

"Blaz-i-ken!"

'Huh?' Beka thought and then looked up to see her Fire/Fighting Element was standing tall beside her, staring at her parents with a look of protection in its eyes, 'Blaziken?'

"Wha-Wha…" Beka's father stammered out, standing there in disbelief and with his eyes widened at the strange creature before him, "What…is that thing?"

Blaziken then looked down and saw Beka on the ground upon her knees; staring up at it with her hazel eyes. Blaziken then got down on one knee and placed its right claw upon her shoulders and asked her, with its yellow and blue gaze fixed into a concerned look for its trainer:

"Blaze?"

"Oh…Blaziken," said Beka, leaning into Blaziken's chest and hugging her Pokemon for comfort.

Blaziken gently wrapped its thin, yet muscular, built arms around its trainer and held her in a comforting support.

"Beka!" exclaimed her father in fear, "Get away from that thing!"

"Dad! It's okay!" exclaimed Beka, now standing with Blaziken and trying to reassure her father, "Blaziken is my friend! It won't hurt me!"

Suddenly, a series of five more popping noises filled the air as well as five more flashes of light. Beka looked to see that her Pokemon had all released themselves from their Pokeballs on her belt and now stood around her in support.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon in its shrilled voice.

"Sa-la-mence!" roared out Salamence in a draconic roar.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic called out in its heavenly voice.

"Ab-sol!" called out Absol in its low, deep voice.

"Draaa!" Dratini called out in its high, cute voice.

Beka's parents stood there in disbelief at the various creatures that stood around their daughter. With a soft smile pressed against her face, Beka said:

"Mom…Dad…meet the rest of my friends: Flygon, Salamence, Milotic, Absol, and Dratini…"

The Pokemon all called out in their various tongues: "Hello", to Beka's parents and gently nodded their heads in respect and greeting.

"I don't believe it…" said Beka's mother, who had now stepped forward toward the creatures, "…they actually do exist…"

"Dra!" called out Dratini in happiness, seeing Beka's mother approach them, and then made a powerful slithering surge toward her.

Beka called out for Dratini to come back, but saw it was too late as it snaked up around Beka's mother and draped around her neck like a scarf; gently nudging her cheek. Beka's mother froze in disbelief for a moment, but after Dratini began nuzzling her cheek some more with its white snout, Beka's mother simply laughed softly and gently stroked the top of its head with her thin fingers. Beka breathed a sigh of relief to see that her mother wasn't freaking out to the Dragon Element. Beka's father also approached the group of Pokemon cautiously and then knelt down to Absol.

"Here boy…" said her father nervously, holding out his hand and rubbing his fingers together at Absol as well as making a beckoning click in his mouth for the Dark Element to come to him like a dog would.

Absol curiously cocked its black head at Beka's father's gesture and then slowly proceeded toward him. Once Absol got close enough, the Dark Element closed its crimson eyes, lowered its head, and made a welcoming bow to Beka's father; as well as lowering its scythe-like appendage toward Beka's father that made him cringe and slightly back away from the creature.

"It's okay Dad," said Beka, "Absol is just greeting you. Don't worry, its "blade" is just an appendage, it won't cut you…"

Beka's father saw she was right when he reached out and gently rubbed his hand against the scythe-like blade; feeling it wasn't filed to a point and that it was actually quite soft due to the tiny plush fur that covered it. Beka looked to see her parents were now starting to open up to her Pokemon as they greeted each one and was allowed to pet them for reassurance and it caused the trainer to beam a bright smile upon her face. After moments of welcoming, Beka's parents turned toward her and her father said:

"Beka…we're sorry that we doubted you in the beginning. We just…didn't know…"

"It's alright," said Beka, "I understood that you guys cared so much about me and that what I had said earlier might have caused you all to be angry at me."

"But I mean, look at you!" exclaimed Beka's mother in happiness as she examined her daughter, "Oh my Beka! You look so healthy and well fitted! You've lost weight so much and your hair has grown out so beautiful and lustrous! Now I'm jealous!"

This followed by the two females laughing softly and followed up with her father saying:

"Well, even though that attire you are wearing is quite strange, it looks quite nice on you sweetie. Heh, especially the cap!"

This followed with Beka's father gently tapping the rim of the cap upwards, causing the cap to slide back more behind Beka's head and for Beka to laugh softly.

"Thanks Dad," smiled Beka, "a very close friend of mine gave me this hat recently on my journey in the Pokemon World."

"So you made friends as well other than Pokemon?" asked her mother, "Oh Beka, I knew you had an out going side."

"Heh, thanks Mom," said Beka, gently scratching the back of her head, "yeah, I've meet tons of new and interesting people on my journey and I've made some very close friends as well."

"Well that's good sweetheart," said Beka's father.

Beka softly nodded to her father's complement and then stated:

"Umm…Mom, Dad…"

"Yes sweetie?" asked Beka's mother.

"Well," said Beka, kind of hesitating at first of what she wanted to say, but then spoke with: "I kind of…need to…go back…to the Pokemon World…"

"You do?" asked her father, "But you just got here! We've missed you for so long Beka."

"I know Dad," said Beka, "but I don't think I have much longer until the way to go back to the Pokemon World is going to leave me…"

"Oh, I see," said Beka's father softly.

"I know this is all sudden, but I really want to go back to this world…it means so much to me and has done so much for me as well that I have to continue on my journey in that world in order that someday that I may be able to fully repay it," explained Beka softly.

"We see," said Beka's mother and then put on a bright smile, "well…if you really want to go back and fulfill your wish to this world…then go for it honey."

"R-R-Really!" asked Beka, her mouth gaped in surprisement and her hazel eyes opened in surprisement as well.

"Yes sweetheart," said her father smiling, "whatever makes you happy; we will be happy for you and support you in everything that you do."

Beka couldn't help but shed a few more tears in happiness and to fling her arms around her parents in a tight hug as her parents hugged their daughter as well. Then, an idea popped into her mind and asked:

"Mom, Dad. Why don't you come with me?"

"What?" asked Beka's mother.

"Come with me to the Pokemon World and live with me there!" said Beka with a smile.

"No sweetie," said Beka's father, "we can't."

"What?" asked Beka, a bit shocked at her parent's reaction, "But why?"

"We are needed here more in this world than in the Pokemon World," said her father, "and I think you are needed more in that world more than here in this reality."

"But…I…" said Beka, not knowing what to say.

"Beka," said her mother, laying a hand on her shoulder and looking her daughter in the eye, "you are growing up and becoming an adult. You have proved to us that you can take care of yourself and that you have taken a responsibility within the Pokemon World. I think it is about time that you can make decisions on your own Beka. Even though we can not come with you, we will always be here rooting for you and holding you close to our hearts; knowing that every day, you are making that world a better place to live, to grow, to flourish. Remember Beka, never let your dreams die because of being from another world and never give up on those dreams…ride them to the bitter or better end. Make us proud Beka," a smile beamed upon her face, "because we know you will."

Beka immediately became awe-struck by her mother's words and gently smiled.

"Thanks Mom," said Beka and hugged her mother even more.

After hugging her mother for a good while, Beka hugged her father as well and they held each other as well for a while.

"Make use proud sweetie," said Beka's father, "and know that we will always love you…now and forever…"

"Thanks Dad," said Beka.

Beka then turned and recalled all of her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, clipped them to her Pokebelt, slipped on her messenger bag, and made her way toward the door. Beka reached to touch the door handle and then stopped. Taking one more glace back, Beka saw her parents staring back at her with soft tears brimming from their eyes. Seeing that sight, the stinging sensation of tears wielded in Beka's hazel eyes and she quietly held them back as she gently bit back her lip as if not to explode in emotion. Beka then turned back toward the door and turned the handle. As she bumped the door open, Beka felt the coolness of the night beckoning her into its dark hold. Beka then stepped out and then she heard her father call her. She turned to see her parents both smiling and for her father to say:

"We love you…Beka Goldheart…"

With her father calling her by her partial full name, Beka made a soft nod of thanks and said:

"Thank you…I love you both too!"

Beka then walked down the steps of the wooden porch and turned to see her parents were at the door waving to her good-bye. Beka waved back at them a good-bye as well and then turned to slip away into the night.

_Mom…Dad…_ Beka's deepest thoughts touched her mind, _thank you all so much for everything…I love you all…I'll miss you!_

Beka then reached back to the lamppost where Rayquaza awaited.

"Ready?" asked Rayquaza, holding out its right hand toward Beka.

"Yes," nodded Beka, "let's go home…"

Beka reached out with her right hand as well to take Rayquaza's hand and as soon as her hand touched the Legendary's, a flash of green illuminated them both, followed with the legendary roar of the emerald dragon, and then Beka whited out…

_"Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even __Paris__ and __Rome__  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home _

_"And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know _

_"Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home" _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka awoken to the bright, warm feeling of the sun's rays slowly dancing along her face of the new morning. She slowly opened her hazel eyes to see that she was still within the forest of Petalburg Wood and that she was by herself…alone…

A soft smile pressed against her face as well as a soft sigh. Beka had finally had meet with her parents in the longest of time and allowed her to continue travel within this world and she was also glad that her parents had still remembered her and always will until the end…

"Well, enough of sitting around," said Beka, reaching her arms and hands up to the sky and letting out a good stretch, "time to hit the road!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The warmth of the morning was now burning away into the mild atmosphere of the afternoon and the two of Littleroot was still as quiet and calm as ever. Sitting along a wooden fence-line area that was the boundary lines of Prof. Birch's Pokemon Laboratory was Brendan, May, Benen, and Jack as they conversated amongst one another within the bright afternoon day. Suddenly, May's sapphire eyes caught something in the corner of them and turned to see if what she had saw was true. When she turned, May saw a trainer with flowing red hair that protruded from a blue and white Pokemon League hat and wearing a green and white attire was walking toward the group. With a smile on her face, May called out:

"Hey! It's Beka!"

The guys looked up as well to see the trainer was heading toward them as well. The four trainers leapt from the fence and toward Beka for a greeting.

"Hey Beka," smiled Brendan, "good to see you again."

"Yeah," said Beka, "it's good to see you guys as well."

"So how did your battle with Steven go?" asked Benen, in which Jack didn't mention, when he meet the group, about Beka's battle result.

"I lost to him," said Beka.

"I see," said May, "then this makes this your first lost, right?"

"Yeah," said Beka, "but I'm not upset. I know my Pokemon battled their hardest and that's all that counts."

"That is true Beka," Benen nodded with a smile.

"So what should we do now?" asked Jack, who had now joined the gang.

"Simple," smiled Beka, "the Battle Frontier is coming up soon and I need to start training!"

"Okay then," said Brendan, holding up a Pokeball, "let's battle Beka!"

"Sure," said Beka, holding up a Pokeball as well, "let's get started!"

And so, the two trainers released their Pokemon before them and began to have a Pokemon battle as May, Benen, and Jack watched from the sidelines. And as this story folds to an end, another has yet to be awakened and told about the adventures of one girl who had dreamed away into the magical world of Pokemon and has become also known as…Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn…

_Climb the highest of mountains,  
Swim the deepest of seas,  
Watch the stars in the sky,  
And dream away from reality. _

**THE END **

_  
_0o0o0o0o0o0

And so, Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn is completed.

And now, for the authoress' notes:

I would like to take this time and thank all of you reviewers and readers out there who have given this story a shot at reading. Thank you for your support! As a gift, I will now give you a quick review about the sequel to Emerald entitled: Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II. Here it is:

_With the Hoenn League over and done with, Beka Goldheart and her friends travel out to the __Battle__ Frontier to take on the Frontier Challenge. New adventures, excitement, and trainers await our heroes in the small battling island, as well as new source of evil as Team Sky reappears with a new leader and a new purpose for "The Emerald". Not only will Beka have to face these new challenges from trainers and villains, but also she will have to face the challenges in herself as her heart is put to the test… _

Thanks goes out to fellow authors Black Murder Heavangelon, Hollis-Hawk, Millennium Master, Jack of Blades, and Lucifier-Allheart for submitting and allowing debut of their OCs to this story. A special thanks goes out to Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK who not only submitted his OC, but also helped in contributing his writing talents to help create certain parts to various chapters in the story (specifically around his OC, Edgar Knight).

To fellow authors Miaya-Chan, Jordan R. Was Here, and Patinator, thank you for your OCs and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to put them in Emerald. I promise that they will be debuted in the sequel to this story.

Also, anyone out there a fan of Edgar Knight? Be sure to check out the prequel-type story that will be soon published called: Crystal: The Legend of Johto. With help from BEWK, the story will unfold around Edgar Knight as he starts off as a Pokemon trainer in Johto (which is seven years before Emerald) and with his friends, he travels throughout the region to compete in the Johto League, as well as discover the mysteries behind the Legendary of the North Wind: Suicune.

And so…with the ending of this story, I give you my good-bye for now and that hopefully, you'll stay turned in for the next exciting installment of Emerald!

Katie Legends


End file.
